Naruto the Forced Fighter
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: It is back up! It will take awhile before the entire story is back up, though.
1. Chapter 1 Yellow 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - RWBY - I own nothing**_  
 _ **The Admins thought they would delete my story for having an "Authors note".**_  
 _ **Well guess what, It is BACK UP!**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Bloody Sunrise, give me something cold Junior." A young boy, only 17 years old, asked with a grunt as he sat down at the bar stool of a music and dance filled bar scene. He didn't seem old enough to be drinking, but he had his reasons. He was a young man, with bright sunny hair that shone like the sun itself. He had clear blue eyes that showed anger, for the moment, and peach colored skin. He was lean and toned to perfection, though his clothes could be in better condition. What was left of his clothes, after his last lead took him to an erupting volcano that led to a huge forest fire, was a burned up and nearly falling apart mess. He had three whisker marks on each cheek, and while he needed new clothes, he needed a drink first. He was sitting, but he stood at a height of about 5'8", having grown a few inches since he had been 15 years old.

Naruto Uzumaki was his name, and finding a way to get home was what he was trying to do. He had tried a shit-ton of ways to travel back home.

This world was NOT the world he had been born in, he didn't even know how he had gotten here other than the fact that something had messed up with something and he appeared here.

He didn't know why he was drinking, it took a shit ton of booze to get him drunk.

Junior, tall man standing at a very impressive height, was a muscled man who knew that if it came to blows he would lose to Naruto in a fight. He had a mostly shaved head, with black hair half an inch from his head. He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest over it, and a red tie with black pants. Everyone in the club was wearing the same thing, but they had black jackets on, sunglasses, and hats on with it. The dancers were Junior's goons, who were relaxing when not off doing somebodies dirty work.

They were goons for hire, and not very skilled ones at that. Most were cannon fodder at best, able to be taken out with a single hit each.

Not that impressive.

"No refunds, that lead was legit until the volcano blew everything up." Junior pointed out to Naruto. Naruto, a week ago, had come into his bar and paid for a lead to find a way to some place Junior didn't know existed. He had given Naruto a lead, and it just so happened that the lead was nearby an active volcano... a now destroyed active volcano. Thanks to Naruto, and an army of angry clones using Big Ball Rasengans to destroy the mountain sized volcano.

Fuck that volcano.

That halted the eruption, among other things.

"I don't need a refund, I need new clothes... so I suggest you give me something to wear to repay me for NOT kicking your ass." Naruto threatened the man with a knowing look. Junior nodded, before he got down on his knees behind the counter and got out a uniform that his workers wore. He handed it over to Naruto, who thanked him while he made his drink.

Naruto stood up, before he stripped down to his underwear, not giving shit about who else was watching, and pulled out the black pants first and slid them up. Naruto found them to be a good fit, Junior had been expecting Naruto to need new clothes after surviving a volcano erupting, and started to put on the white button up shirt. He buttoned it most of the way up, leaving the last few buttons undone for show. Naruto tied a black headband with a silver plate, a leaf symbol on it, around his instead of using the tie.

He didn't bother with the vest and jacket, he put on socks then shoes, and he was done by the time that his drink was ready.

"You need to slick your hair back. It would make you look like the leader of a criminal group if you did. Girls find bad boys hot." Junior told Naruto neutrally. He had managed to get Naruto to take the headband off his head, and wear it around his neck instead. Naruto had nice hair, and it looked better without the headband.

The boy was a lady killer with his looks, and the better Naruto looks, the better Junior's club did with profits when ladies came to the club after seeing Naruto come to the club.

So, by making Naruto look good, he earned himself more money in the long run.

"I like my hair." Naruto told Junior as he drank from a large glass of orange, his favorite color, drink. Naruto whipped out a kunai and flung it across the room without needing to look, he had a lot of skill handling Kunai and Shuriken to the point he barely needed to see what he was aiming at. His kunai stabbed into the wall, and Junior looked to see a Bug... not the insect, but a small machine meant for catching words that go on.

Somebody had bugged his club.

"The first two drinks, on the house." Junior told Naruto. He could afford to give Naruto two drinks as thank for what he just did. He owed the boy for doing that, because he didn't even notice the bug in place. He wouldn't have either, meaning if he had done anything illegal today he would have been busted for it big time.

"Yea~h." Naruto said with a little enthusiam, mostly sarcasm.

"Perk up, heck, I bet you could find more clues if you go to a Huntsmen training school. They send you on missions to all different parts of the world." Junior said as he gave Naruto a pat on the shoulder. Naruto thought about it for a moment. He had already spent two years in this world, and he had heard about the training schools.

He had already gone to his own training school, when he was 5 years old, and he attended until he was 12.

After that he had been trained by a squad leader, and a personal mentor for 3 years. He had actually had his abilities tested to see how he had ranked. While in this world, he had focused more on finding a way home than improving his skills. He had maintained his skills, since he needed to get home.

Academy Student (Basic) - Genin (Skilled) - Chunin (Highly Skilled) - Jonin (Elite) - Kage (Master)

As a Ninja, he had been ranked at a Genin on paper thanks to the fact he was never promoted to a Chunin. His skills though, they had been ranked at far above those of a Genin. Ninja like him were classified by certain skills. Ninjutsu (Ninja Arts), Genjutsu (Illusion Arts), Taijutsu (Hand to Hand skills), Intelligence, Strength, Speed, Stamina, and Hand Seals... Naruto didn't use Hand Seals too much for his techniques, so his skill in that area was relativally low, then again he only used a few technique that needed hand seals.

Ninjutsu: 4 (Jonin) - Taijutsu: 3.5 (Jonin) - Genjutsu: 2 (Genin) - Intelligence: 3 (Chunin) - Strength: 3.5 (Jonin) - Speed: 3.5 (Jonin) - Stamina: 5 (Kage) - Hand Seals: 1.5 (Genin)

Overall, Naruto had been ranked as an Elite Ninja who had high levels of natural Strength and Speed, with a high mastery over powerful Ninjutsu, with large amounts of skill in Taijutsu, meaning that he had amazing hand to hand ability.

His Illusions sucked, plain and simple.

He knew how to realize when he was in one, and release most of them after being caught, but he couldn't use them himself over than the most basic one of them all. He had Stamina for literal days, capable of fighting for days without rest. He honestly did suck at hand seals, since he never had a reason to learn how to use them.

"Sounds boring, I mean, school, fuck that." Naruto said with a light smile on his face. He wasn't interested in anything that involved book learning. He had no interest in going to school again, but if he really had to so that he could find a way home, he would do it. He really wanted to return to the world that he had come from.

He wondered how it had changed in 2 years.

He had tried Summoning Toads, but they had told him that it would be best if he stayed here for the time being. This world would be the location for his next step of training, since they couldn't Reverse Summon him thanks to how far this world was from them. He had enough chakra to summon them, but the same couldn't be said for them. They simply lacked the massive reserves of chakra needed to summon him back. He didn't even know they could summon him, but it was part of the reason that he knew he wasn't on his home world.

The other reason.

Animal-People. They also go by the name Faunus, people with animal features on their bodies and personality traits similar to animals. There was even a terrorist group of Faunus called the White Fang, though Naruto had yet to actually run into them.

"You never know, you might like it. If you find a girlfriend, or six, be sure to take them here for drinks." Junior told Naruto. Any chance he could get to get more business, he would take it, and Naruto was good for business. He attracted people like a magnet. Since he had been serving Naruto, he had a boom in female business. Naruto wasn't even famous or anything, people just saw an attractive man coming into a bar and figured the bar was a good one.

People judged a bar based on the people that walked into it on a regular basis.

"Naw, I'm not that good looking, I mean, never had a girlfriend before." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

'Idiot, he doesn't even know that he captures women's hearts without trying.' Junior thought with a deadpan tone to his voice. He had two girls who worked for him, and they hated most men... their standards were through the fucking roof for men. They could see a handsome lady killer, and just say "whatever". They talked with Naruto for five minutes, and now they talked with him the second they noticed him every time that he stopped by.

Naruto didn't notice their flirting in the slightest. He was SO oblivious to female wiles that Junior was sure that no girl in the world was capable of actually seducing Naruto.

Not the shy, polite type like Miltiades Malchite. Not the strong willed and stubborn girl like Melanie Malachite. They were twins, willing to SHARE Naruto after they saw him shaking rain water out of his hair without his headband on. Junior himself had blushed when he had seen Naruto with wet hair, and he was straight damnit. It wasn't hard to believe for Junior if somebody told him that Naruto had girlfriends leave their boyfriends, and turned their boyfriends gay for him without even noticing it.

Naruto was THAT oblivious.

"Anyway, I'm not really looking for a girlfriend... I might if there isn't a way home for me." Naruto admitted after a moment. That was the one thing he feared above everything else, other than ghosts, the chance that it was actually impossible for him to return home. If he couldn't return home, then his dreams ended... his goals ended... his promises ended. He would have lost his friends, never to see them again. He would never be able to find out who his parents were, and if they had loved him or not.

He would never know anything about any of that.

"Well, look who showed up Melanie." One of two people said, girls, as they walked up to Naruto and sat down on either side of him. The one on his right, the one currently speaking, could be called Miltiades Malachite... while the one who sat on his left, rubbing his forearm, was Melanie Malachite.

Miltiades Malachite, a girl about the same age as Naruto, was a pale skinned girl with a more petite frame of body. She wasn't well endowed in the chest, but she had a feminine frame to her that went well with her form. She had black hair, pure black, that was short than her sister's hair. She wore a lot of red eye liner over the top of her eyes, which were a soft green color. She had a strapless red dress with a black bow on her waist, and she wore red gloves and had high stiletto heels. She wore fur over his shoulders, black in color, held by a gray gain. Her weapon of choice, were black and red claws that she wore.

She was a polite, quiet girl who didn't normally say as much as her sister.

Melanie on the other hand, she shared almost the exact same body as her sister down to the last detail. They stood at the same 5'5" height, had the same eye and hair color... only Melanie had long hair. She wore heavy cyan colored eye loner, and unlike her sister she wore a light green fur and had on a white strapless dress with the bow on her cleavage. She had see through white gloves, and wore her weapon on her feet. She had bladed heels, making them a fist and foot combination when it came to fighting.

One fought with legs, the other with arms.

"Naruto, it's been awhile, you should come and keep us company more often." Melanie said as she held onto his arm. Naruto didn't notice the seductive tone to her voice, he honestly didn't, and it was noticable to the girls.

Part of the reason they liked him. He was modest, about his looks even if he was arrogant about some other things, and he was kind hearted... it helped that while he was a pervert, half of the time he didn't understand sexual things so flirting with him was more honest. He didn't talk with them because they were hot, he talked with them because he wanted to be friends with them.

"We miss not having our big, strong teddy bear." Miltiades said as she ran a finger across the rim of Naruto's drink. She couldn't freely touch him like her sister, so she flirted in a different way. She was more polite, so she didn't go into his personal space when she tried to seduce him.

"Bear, more like Goldilocks with that hair." Junior stated, getting sharp looks from the twins. They were trying to bed Naruto, so it would be best for Junior's health if he didn't ruin the mood that they were trying for. Junior got the message, so he made Naruto a second drink, while he fixed up the girls two smaller drinks. Barely able to get a person drunk unless he drank like ten of them at the same time.

"Put a little _flavor_ in it." Melanie said to Junior as she glanced at Naruto's drink. She was not above the use of an aphrodisiacs.

They were villians after all.

They were not the highest ranking of villians, capable of taking over the world or ruling the Underworld. They were actually pretty low when it came to how evil they were. They were more like bodyguards than true villians. They protected whoever needed to be protected, at a high cost, and they would work for villians if they were payed enough. They had loose morals about what they did. They had high standards, but loose morals.

"Hey Naruto, is that a bowl of ramen?" Junior asked Naruto as he pointed at the other end of the room. Naruto's head SNAPPED as he turned around to look for the ramen. Junior pulled a small pill from his vest pocket. He put the pill into Naruto's drink, before he added a about 3 pills to Naruto's new drink. They quickly bubbled, before the pills and the evidence of them were gone completely.

Naruto's body, something that Junior had learned through trial and error, was mostly immune to poisons.

Poisons that could instantly kill people only made Naruto sick, but he wasn't truly to being drugged. He wasn't immune to pain killers, so Junior had figured out (yes he had tried to kill Naruto via poison) that Naruto was only resistant to things that were harmful to his body. Things like sexual enhancers, and other things that were beneficial to his body, could be felt at full force. They burned out of Naruto's body quicker than most, so he had to add more of them.

He added another two to the drink, just to make sure that they took _very_ good effect.

"Damnit, I can't believe I fell for that again." Naruto grumbled as he turned back around. Melanie and Miltiades both hid the smirks from thier faces the second he did. Sure, they were using underhanded methods, but the affection was real.

They were not goodie goodie girls, they were hard core when it came to how they went after what they wanted.

Naruto was so trusting that they did feel a _little_ bad, but it wasn't like they were using some of the worse drugs.

They were making him horny.

"Our big, sweet teddy bear." Melanie repeated, since like a teddy bear Naruto was just so adorable when he did those stupid little things he did.

"Looks like business." Junior said when he noticed that a regular was coming. A tall man with straight, short orange hair that wore a black hat on his head. He had a pure white suit with black pants on. The man was smoking a cigar and walking with a cane, more than likely a weapon that he was hiding in plain sight. The man was a well known criminal who had escaped from jail several times, and built himself a repuation. Roman Torchwick was his name.

The only reason that Naruto, a hero, wasn't kicking his ass was because Naruto didn't pay attention to the news.

So Junior slipped away from Naruto so that he could talk to Roman about business in private.

"Okay?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. Naruto finished off the drink that he currently had, not knowing what was in it. It was a tasteless and colorless drug.

If it had been anyone else, then the girls wouldn't bother with drugs.

You see, Naruto was an honorable man. If he slept with a girl, he didn't just sleep with her. Based on what they were guessing, if Naruto slept with you, then he would try and form a relationship with you. He didn't do one night stands, so if you banged him... he was yours to keep. It was an easy formula to remember.

Drugs + Sex = Naruto is Yours to Keep

Very simple basic villian math for manipulating good guys.

"Drink up, we heard all about your... explosive trip." Miltiades said as she encouraged Naruto to drink his other drink. There were enough pills in the drinks to make a normal person, when they took effect, so horny they would sleep with nearly anything. If Naruto finished off both drinks, there was little doubt that he would lose some of those morals he held. Just one night was all that was needed.

The more Naruto drank, the more of the drugs he was taking in.

"Poor baby, let us take care of you." Melanie said to Naruto as she leaned in closer. The drugs took between 20 and 40 minutes to take effect. It didn't matter how much of a drug you used, the amount of time it took to take effect was the same if you were using the same drug. The effects were just that much more powerful.

"I'm okay, can't say the same about the volcano though." Naruto spoke, grinning as he stopped drinking for the moment. He still had half a glass left of Bloody Sunrise before he had drank two of them.

"O~h, pretty drink you got there fella." A new female voice said while Junior finished off his talk with Roman. A slim hand came out from behind Naruto and grabbed the drink, before Naruto turned around and saw that a woman his age had stolen his drink from him.

"Hey, that is his drink." Melanie said when she looked at the woman, and she grit her teeth.

This girl was a looker.

She had blond blond hair that was wavy, pretty, and ended with lighter blond tips. Light colored skin, and a very pretty face to go with a sexy body that she showed off. She had a thin waist, well shaped thighs, a _nice_ ass... not the best, but not bad. She had long legs that were mostly showing, and a toned body. It helped her case that that she large breasted, very large boobs that were constantly shaking a little with each breath that she took. She had lilac colored eyes, which Naruto noticed first.

She wore an orange scarf, what he noticed second, and had a brown jacket on that did nothing to hide her stomach or her cleavage. She had a brown and white hip cape, over her tiny black hot pants that did show off most of her body. She had a yellow tube top with a flaming heart on her left boob. She had orange socks, very high up on her legs, and brown knee high boots. She wore black gloves, and had on yellow colored bracelets.

After two years in this world, Naruto could tell what was a transforming weapon.

Those bracelets most likely turned into some kind of gun gauntlet thing that helped her hand to hand.

What the people of this world lacked in in some areas, they made up for with having annoying abilities and weapons that served many purposes.

"Woah girl, didn't mean to steal your boyfriend. Just wanting a Strawberry Sunrise, but a Bloody Sunrise seems nice too. You mind?" The girl, standing about the same height as Naruto himself, asked as she swished around his drink.

What did he care, he didn't pay for it.

"Go ahead, got a name? Mine's Naruto." Naruto told her, and she chugged down his drink. Melanie and Miltiades did not like her doing that in the slightest.

"Yang Xiao Long... Xiao Long is my entire last name, I don't have two last names. I get that question a lot." Yang said, answering Naruto's question when he looked like he wanted to ask it. Yang seemed to pull a small white object... from somewhere on her body, where, he didn't have a clue. It was a Scroll, advanced tech, and it expanded and showed a glowing screen.

A picture of a woman was on the screen, a woman that Naruto actually recognized.

She looked _just_ like Yang did, a near perfect copy. Her colors were different though. She had paler skin than Yang did by a good amount. Her hair was jet black, though it was in the same style as Yang's was. She had burning red eyes, unlike the lilac ones that Yang had. She wore black and red as her primary color pattern. Most people seemed to have a color preference, not that he could judge. She wore clothes that Naruto would expect his people to wear. She had on a black kimono with red shoulders, and a red obi around her waist. Her eyes were slightly more narrow than Yang's were. She had bead necklaces, and a sword with a large sheath for it. LIke Yang, she showed off thigh, and had high black boots. She wore armored forearm protectors with black gloves.

"Who is that?" Melanie asked her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"A woman, do you know anything about her?" Yang asked with an actual serious look on his face.

"Yeah, I saw her not long ago, a few times actually... I could take you where she is." Naruto said with a tilt of his head. Yang blinked a few times, before she seemed taken back by his statement.

"How!?" Yang actually nearly shouted, shocked that she had actually found a real lead. She had been looking for years!

"Two years ago, she found me and taught me this language. I actually woke up at her house, nice woman... though she isn't the most... social of people." Naruto tried to put his words into something as nice as he could say it. She was not the best of people to talk to. She was always so serious, she could be have a little fun, but she always seemed to have something on her mind.

"Really... So you know where she is. Take me to her, I need to find her." Yang spoke to Naruto, who looked at her.

"Tell me why." Naruto said to her. If she was going to try and hurt Raven, full name Raven Branwen, then he wouldn't take Yang with him.

"She is my Mother, and she abandoned me when I was born... I need to talk to her. You don't know what it is like to have a mother abandon you." Yang told Naruto, making a guess since he seemed like a such a happy person.

"You're absolutely right, I _don't_ know what it is like to have a Mother abandon you. Actually, you couldn't say I don't what having a Father abandon you feels like either. I've _never had_ a Mother or a Father, or any family. Now I am _not_ taking you for sure." Naruto told Yang with a frown on his face. That had hurt, her words were something that irked him to no end.

Her words had _really_ hurt his feelings, reminding him of everything that he had never had.

"I'm sorry, but you have to take me to her. Would you take a chance to meet your Mother if you could?" Yang asked, trying to get Naruto to sympathize with her. She could see how she had hurt him, she felt like a dick because she was complaining about mother problems to a guy with no parents, but she really wanted to meet her mother.

"Me?" Naruto asked in surprise. He had never really thought about it that way. Actually, he was never told if his parents were alive or dead. He just knew that he never had any since he was born.

Naruto paled a little.

What if he _really_ was unloved, his parents didn't die... they abandoned him.

Yang winced when she noticed how her question had affected him. She was not helping her case, and if she attacked him she was damn sure that he wasn't going to help her. Melanie and Miltiades moved in front of Naruto, who looked at them with the color returning to his face.

"I think you need to leave." Melonie spoke to Yang with a light amount of aggression in her way of speech. She was indirectly telling Yang that if she didn't leave, it was going to come to a fight.

"Let us show you out." Miltiades said, insisting that Yang leave.

"I'll take you, but we leave right now. First though, we need to stop by a clothes shop. I need some orange. Also, you may need to go home... It is like a day of walking." Naruto grumbled. He couldn't wear clothes with orange to them, it wasn't something he did. He had a deep infatuation with the color, for as long as he could remember. He didn't know why, he just loved the color.

"Was there something wrong with that drink?" Yang asked with a frown on her face.

"Don't worry about it, I switched the drugs that Junior had on him for something completely harmless." Naruto said with a grin on his face. The twins dropped their jaws at him. Yang held her stomach for a moment, before she covered her mouth. Naruto was a ninja, who used cloak and dagger techniques. He had a hidden dagger in his sleeve at all time, which was connected to a wire mechanism. He had a super strong sense of taste, he knew that Junior had tried to kill him many times... about 5... in the past. So, he had replaced all of Junior's drugs he used to poison people, and the other ones, with harmless pills that caused a person to-

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp!" Yang belched loudly as the drug came up. Naruto held down one as well, the effects not really that strong on him.

"... Awesome." Naruto said with a grin. Yang was blushing, while she could never be accused of being lady-like, that had been a rather... painfully loud burp.

Yang shook herself, before she got serious.

She was so close to finding her mother.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **This version has no authors note.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Yellow 2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Grimm.

A type of... creature that existed on the world of Remnant. Naruto had found them slightly interesting, since they had aboslutely no soul at all. Grimm were literally Human and Faunus killing machines with no soul. They destroyed man and everything that man created, and Naruto used man as a light term. Anything with a soul, other than animals like dogs, cats, and... well anything that wasn't human or faunus. Grimm only killed animals over things like territory issues.

Of course, they didn't even seem to register Naruto most of the time unless he was annoyed of pissed off.

They highly resembled animals, only there were stark differences.

They had jet-black skin and fur, so black it was like a starless night sky. They had burning red eyes, with hints of yellow to them. It was like looking into the eyes of fire that wanted nothing more than to burn and eradicate the souls of it's victims. They had plates and spikes of bone coming out of their bodies, the older and stronger they were, the denser, shaper, larger, and more those plates and spikes appeared. They wore masks, like they were hiding their faces and their sins from god.

They were terrible creatures who didn't kill for food, even though they ate what they killed... they killed for what equalled a base desire to just kill.

Naruto, now dressed in new clothes that had a nice amount of orange to them, was wearing a black undershirt with red laces going up the right side that kept the top on. He had a small orange long sleeved jacket, and had orange pants with green armor on the outside of it. Over his shoulder was a brown bag that held supplies for himself, and he had kept his black armored sandles and added plated armor to the front of them. He had added black armored gloves, and forearm protectors as well.

Yang was not a patient girl.

The second Naruto had gotten himself clothes, Yang had decided that was enough. Naruto had packed several bottles of water, some energy bars and he had gotten himself some kunai and shuriken. They actually sold them in Vale, no joking out it. They were sold as mostly training tools, shuriken so that people could practive throwing weapons, and kunai so that people could learn how to wield short swords... but they worked well enough for Naruto to use in battle.

Now they were off, in the middle of the night.

Naruto, he could see in the dark. He was a ninja, trained to see just fine in even the blackest of nights. He had amazing night vision, so much that people thought he was a Faunus because of his whisker marks, fox-like personality and face, lean form, passion for pranks, sensative eyes, nose, and nose. He was just fine in this, but Yang could not see all that well. She was using something that she bought on the spot, a flash-light that was barely able to light the way for her. If she wanted to use it, fine, but Naruto was not being caught dead holding onto such a cheap little trinket.

He didn't need all of the tech that these people used, he was a ninja and he used tools that ninja used.

In two years, Naruto had travelled the world, been to all 4 Kingdoms, and been to every single village and town in the search for a way home. He had travelled everywhere, almost everywhere, and he had seen many types of Grimm. He actually had a list of Grimm, their abilities and weaknesses so that he didn't forget.

Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Ursa, Death Stalker, Nevermore, Creep, King Taijitu, and Goliath were some of the more well known types of Grimm that were commonly found. Well, not commonly in some cases, but well known enough that people could tell what they were by a simple glance. They might have similar colors and features, but their base animals were very different. He didn't even know what a Creep was suppose to be, some kind of dinosaur or something.

He had also seen, and named several other Grimm that he had found and killed.

You didn't go two years travelling the world, without seeing some strange things.

"Come on, lets hurry. I want to get there as soon as possible." Yang said as she shined the flash-light right at him.

"We walk, and the walk takes awhile. First we pass through this forest, and then we cross a river, follow by going into another forest and crossing it. After that, we travel down a river and reach the ruins of an abandoned city." Naruto told her with a frown on his face. It was a long walk, and if he was allowed to run it he could be there in less than an hour. For him, the distance was nothing. For Yang, it was a considerable distance, but he couldn't carry her the entire way.

He would only carry her over the lake.

"Come on, we have a good... lot of miles to cover before tomorrow. Grimm are very active at night." Naruto said as he tried to listen to what was going on around him. If he could hear anything, then Naruto could kill it with a well thrown kunai. His senses were pretty high like that... He remembered nearly killing a white rabbit used by Zabuza to replace himself with, and he had been the only person to sense Zabuza hiding.

He had mad sensing skills, just not energy sensing.

"So, lets run!" Yang shouted out to him as she started running on ahead of him. Naruto grinned for a moment, because fuck the danger, he liked the way this girl thought. If they ran, they could cut down the time to a third of the time walking would take. It was the best way to save time.

So Naruto ran and caught up with her, keeping an eye out for anything around them.

"So, why you looking for somebody who abandoned you?" Naruto asked her blunty. He understood the feeling of chasing somebody who wanted nothing to do with you, but he was stupid like that. This girl, while playful and dim witted in some aspects, was not blatently stupid.

He would never admit he was stupid out loud though.

"She's my Mom, I want to know why she left me... What about you? You have anything you want more than anything?" Yang asked with a strained smile. She didn't want to talk about this with somebody she just met. She was trusting Naruto enough to lead the way, and she would admit he had this aura about him that inspired you to believe in him... but this was personal for her.

"I want to go home... I don't know where home is though. I want to find it, and go there. I have a friend who needs saving. He fell into darkness, and I can't let him go down that path... You see, this girl I like-" Naruto started, before Yang nudged him with a grin on her face.

"Oh, looks like you are trying to impress a lady, go you." Yang spoke, before she instantly regret those words moments later.

"She is in love with my friend, and she asked me to save him." Naruto said, and suddenly Yang felt like a dick. That was a low blow, you did not ask the person in love with you to go and bring back the person you love. That hurt, on a deep level. That was like the utmost level of being rejected.

"I'm... sorry, I didn't know." Yang said, and she continued to run, but she saw Naruto grin at her, his eyes closed.

He was hiding the hurt in his eyes, for sure.

"It's no big deal! I mean, I want her to be happy! She loves Sasuke, so I'll bring Sasuke back for her and be happy for them... Yeah, her happiness is what matters." Naruto said a little lower at the end. Yang felt even worse, she kept saying stuff to Naruto, not knowing how hurtful she was being. She didn't know him at all, and she was telling jokes that were actually really hurtful to him.

In less than 24 hours, she had brought up how he didn't have parents. She had made him remember he didn't have a home. She reminded him that his goal was to help the one he loved, find love with somebody else.

Could she feel like a bigger bitch right now?

"So... How about things you like, dislike... stuff like that! You know, not depressing stuff." Yang tried to find something to talk with Naruto about, to pass the time mostly. She also wanted to get to know him.

He was a really good guy. He cared more about his friends than himself, and was throwing away his own happiness for the happiness of others.

He was _too_ pure.

"Well, I love ramen. I like tasting new flavors of ramen, and my favorite ramen is Miso with extra pork in it. I dislike vegetables, fresh or not, and I hate the three minutes it takes for instant ramen to cook... Three minutes is not instant. I also like Red Bean Soup, and I love watering and talking to plants." Naruto said as he listed off the things he actually liked and disliked. Yang didn't ask about dreams for the future, because she figured that was a no-no question at the moment.

"So... I like jokes! I also like dogs, and animals in general. I have this adorkable sister, she is a total nerd about weapons. I don't really like assholes, but who does... I try and avoid cussing in front of my family too. Just a habit of mine. I love my hair." Yang said as she listed off the things she liked. She left a few... personal things out. She didn't tell Naruto that she enjoyed the act of fingering herself, having a record of doing it 11 times in a single day that she wanted to beat. She didn't tell him that she enjoyed fighting either, but she didn't know why she didn't mention that one.

"You _do_ have pretty hair, I wish I had nice straight hair... Instead I was born with this shaggy mess." Naruto said as he shook his hair in annoyance. If he could change anything about himself, it would have to be his hair. He liked it fine enough, but he wished he had a different color and style... He wished he had something like... like Straight Red Hair instead of the hair he had. He didn't even know why, but he loved red hair. It was so pretty to look at.

Maybe his Mom or Dad had red hair, he knew one of them had to have blond hair.

"Thanks, I try and take care of it." Yang said as she stroked her hair.

"Slow down, don't attract attention to yourself. Walk slowly, there are Grimm in front of us." Naruto told her, and Yang stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't look worried about it though, Grimm were no real big deal most of the time. The only Grimm that she knew of that would be a challenge would be a Death Stalker and giant Nevermore thanks to their natural advantages.

She stopped thinking her thoughts when she saw a huge Grimm walking in front of them.

It was large, easily bigger than the trees around them. It was so huge that Yang knew for a fact she couldn't defeat it. It would be too tough for her to so much as touch. He was elephant shaped, and had spikes on it with large tusks. Each leg was thicker than the trees surrounding it, and it walked very slowly in a path. There was an entire line of them moving in front of them.

"What is that?" Yang asked, serious now that there was an actual threat nearby. She didn't joke when there was something actually dangerous to her around.

"Goliath, big, nasty, and has a lot of strength... several hundred or thousand years old. These Grimm are smarter than other Grimm. Patient, and they use their tusks, trunks, legs, and skulls as their ways to fight. Most weapons are useless against them, only big and powerful works on them." Naruto said to her, suddenly not as worried now that he got a better look at them. He had mistook it for something else for a moment.

Goliath, while huge and still creatures of Grimm, were not known for attacking people on sight like most Grimm were known to do.

They were waiting... for something.

"So, how do we fight them?" Yang asked as her bracelets extended over her forearms and turned into gauntlets. She didn't want to, but she would fight if she had to.

"We don't, I could use the my Big Ball Rasengan to take them out one by one, but they won't attack us if we don't attack first. They are big and powerful, but... they don't act... like you know, the other Grimm." Naruto tried to explaIn to her. He didn't know how to explain it best, but she seemed to understand him.

"So, they are smart?" Yang asked, actually a bit worried about that little tidbit of information.

"Not smart, well yes smart... They had grown so old, and killed so many people... That they had learned things. They know if they kill us, people will come and kill them. So they are waiting for something... they will wait however long it takes, but they are still Grimm by nature." Naruto said as he watched them move. He wanted to kill them, but Naruto could not in good heart kill something that wasn't trying to kill him or his friends first. If the day came these Grimm attacked them, then he would kill them.

"So, we wait for them to pass by?" Yang asked, considering she believed that if they got any closer they Goliath would attack them anyway.

"Yep." Naruto said as he sat down, there was nothing to do but wait for fight. The Goliath would pass them by on their own.

"... Big Ball Rasengan?" Yang asked, wondering about what he was talking about. It sounded like a weapon to her.

"A technique I use, very powerful, very dangerous... I could blast a line right through the Goliath with it and still injure more of them. If my opponents weren't big like Goliath, instant death for most." Naruto admitted, since she had asked. He could most likely kill most Grimm with a regular Rasengan, or even his weaker Rasengan that he made without clones. The Rasengan that wasn't completed, the kind he used when he was sparring with people.

"Oooooh, cool. That sounds like the bee's knees." Yang complimented in an unique way. She didn't talk like most people did. Naruto saw that there were only about 10 more Goliath that needed to pass by them. They stayed mostly still as to not attract attention to themselves.

"Sure... I can actually blast my way all the way through one of those... Water Tanks you find on top of hospitals with a normal Rasengan... Big Ball Rasengan, a lot stronger. I hope I never have to show you though." Naruto told her as he stood up, dusting himself off. Yang shrugged her shoulders as she got dusted off by her own hands.

"I want to see it, but I won't push it. I have my own secrets, things I can't just show off at a whim too. You know, when I talk to you I realize how lucky I am." Yang spoke gently after a moment, and Naruto gave her a confused look as they started to run on their 'quest' to find her mother.

"Lucky?" Naruto asked, her, and Yang smiled awkwardly at him.

"I'm sorry, but your life sounds like it sucks. I am blessed with a Dad who loves me, a little sister... a Step-Mother who always treated me like her real daughter. I might have a few misfortunes happen, but I live a rather good life... Your life doesn't sound like it has been good so far. I'm actually impressed you can smile the way you do." Yang told him with real admiration in her voice. She had spent some time talking with him, and she found he was genuinely happy. He didn't have to fake his happiness, but he had a shitty life that should have led to him being an emo loner.

"... Well, you have a point... I could have been a monster... loving only myself, hating and killing everything else." Naruto admitted to her. She was the kind of person he felt good talking to, like she could keep a secret and was mature enough to handle the information.

"You, a killer monster... No way." Yang stated, she couldn't see this pure soul being a killer.

"Really, my entire life... for the first 12 years, has been filled with nothing but hate. I didn't even know why I was hated, or why I had no parents... Parents didn't let thier children play with me... They ignored me-" Naruto said as he stopped running and slowed down, before he stopped and looked up at the sky. This was actually something that he needed to get off his chest really badly.

Yang listened to him as she stopped and walked back to him.

"Go on... I can listen." Yang told him. She could see some conflict in his eyes.

"-They treated me like I was less than human all my life. They didn't look at me, and when they did it was always with hate. I was alone, always alone. Honestly, I hated them all... I cried so much, and hated them all. I only learned 5 years ago why I was hated... I was never 'He' or 'Naruto'... I was always 'It' or 'Demon'. My friends saved me from my hate and loneliness, so I will never abandon a friend in need!" Naruto said with determination in his eyes. If his friends ever needed him, he would always try to be there for them. He didn't need a reason, if his friends needed his help, he was willing to die with a smile on his face for them.

The people who saved him from his own darkness, were the ones he loved... and those he loved had his absolute loyalty.

Yang was actually crying a little when she heard his story, but she didn't saw anything that she felt would patronize Naruto. He loved a harsh life, harsher than even the Faunus. She wiped her eyes, not wanting to show her girly side to Naruto. He deserved more than her crying about how hard he had it.

"Okay, if anyone every complains about having a hard life, I am going to punch thier lights out for it. That moved me, you bastard... you really moved me. Okay, after this I am going to help you find a way home!" Yang said with a helpful grin. Naruto blinked at her, before he rubbed the back of his head and started to jog away, with Yang jogging behind him.

They both tripped over a tree branch on the ground, before falling onto the ground... and rolling down a hill and into a river.

They both popped their heads from the water, and spat out mouthfuls of liquid.

"Pfffft... Yuck, salt water. Thanks Yang, but you don't have to do that for me! We're friends now, and I would do almost anything for a friend! After this, I need to make some money. Gama-chan needs some food." Naruto said as he showed off his toad wallet. This world used Lien, while his world used Ryo. Naruto had to abandon Ryo, and start using Lien.

"So what do you do to make money anyway?" Yang asked as the two of them went onto the side of the river and stood up.

"Nothing much, capture criminals who needing catching. People with bounties on their heads, turn them in. Stuff like that." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. He actually had a plan for his next job and capture.

The Schnee Dust Company had a train with a shipment of Dust coming towards Vale, he would get on the train, and see if anyone tried to steal the Dust.

A train like that was like criminal bait for sure!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Yellow 3

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"This is awesome." Yang said as she sat on top of Naruto's shoulders as he walked the two of them over a lake. This was better than any boat ride she could ever imagine. The sun had risen into the sky by the time they had gotten to the lake. She had thought Naruto would prepare a boat for them, but he didn't do normal things like that. Naruto just picked her up, and started walking on water like some kind of water god! It was amazing, the gentle rocking of the water and the soothing breeze on it.

She could see into the water, and she didn't have huges waves splashing her every few seconds like with a boat.

She could see fish in the water, not bothered by Naruto passing over them. The water was clear and blue, so clean that she could almost see to the bottom. She could see strange, tiny black creatures at the bottom... with white masks and glowing red eyes. She wanted to warn Naruto about the Grimm, but she noticed that they weren't coming up for them.

"Hmmm?" Naruto hummed when he noticed that Yang had stiffened up for some reason. He looked towards the bottom of the water like she had been doing, before he noticed the same Grimm that she had noticed. "Oh, those Grimm are blind, their eyes are for show. They use their scales like a fish does, so unless we go into the water they can't see us." Naruto told her. He had learned that one. In a boat, they were able to "taste" the wood of the boat in the water, mixed with the metal. They would swarm it because it was a man made creation.

Naruto had a small layer of chakra between his feet and the water, so not a single part of him was inside of the water. The Grimm didn't even know that they were there, which was why he insisted on walking on the water here.

He had tried a boat before, but the boat had just been swarmed by Grimm.

"Fish scales?" Yang asked Naruto, and Naruto nodded.

"Fish scales are covered in taste buds, they have them on their lips too." Naruto told her a small little thing that Sakura had told him. Fish could taste everything around them, it was how they located food. The Grimm down below were most likely truly blind, and their eyes were simply there to paralyze humans with fear when they were swimming at them.

"So... What do they look like, and what do you even call them?" Yang asked, since she had never heard of that before.

"Well, since most Hunters don't do well underwater, nobody really sees one and lives. I call them Kappa, but honestly, they are like Fish with armor shaped like a Turtle shell, and webbed hands... creepy little things. They always move in groups of like 30 or more." Naruto told Yang, and he grinned for a moment. Naruto jerked to the side, and Yang yelped and held onto him so fast that you would think she was having a heart attack.

She sent him a dirty look and rubbed her fist into his head.

"Don't do that, you almost gave me a boob attack!" Yang said, with Naruto opening his mouth, before closing it.

What?

"Boob attack?" Naruto asked, unsure of what to make of that one.

"I would say heart, but my boobs are bigger." Yang spoke jokingly to him, and he thought about it for a second. He wasn't sure that joke made too much sense at the moment.

"I think that joke goes better with 'I love you with all my boobs' because then you can say 'I would say heart, but my boobs are bigger'." Naruto explained to her. She thought about it for a few seconds, before she shrugged.

"I'm hungry, you got anything to eat in here?" Yang asked as she pulled off Naruto's shoulder bag and started to go through it. Naruto didn't mind it all too much, he only had shuriken, kunai, some clothes he didn't want to get rid of, water, food, and his necklace inside of his bag.

Yang blinked when she pulled out a jacket that was worn out, too small to fit Naruto. It was orange with a high white color, blue shoulders, slightly beat up and torn, with a zipper down the front. It had a red swirl design on the back, and a white one on the left sleeve.

"Oh, be careful with that, that is my treasure." Naruto told her with a grin on his face. That was his jacket he wore when he had first met all of his friends. He had so many good and bad memories when he wore that jacket.

"I like it, looks cool. Nice and orange..." Yang said as she took off her own jacket, showing that her tube top was strapless and reveal a lot of her body. Her own jacket was small, so putting on Naruto's jacket, she looked at her reflection in the water and gave herself a thumbs up. She felt strong with this jacket. It was well cared for, very durable feeling, and it seemed like it held a lot of comforting memories for Naruto. She could only zip it up to about halfway to her cleavage, but that was fine with her.

She took it off and put on her normal jacket, before she folded up his jacket and placed it in his bag. She pulled out a necklace next, and this time Naruto grabbed it before she could try it on.

"Don't put that on, it's cursed." Naruto warned her, and Yang froze. Naruto sounded dead serious about that. He wasn't joking about it at all.

"Cu-cursed, like how cursed?" Yang asked as she looked at the little gem. It was a beautiful green gem, rectangular shaped and so brilliantly shining.

"If you aren't destined for... great things, you die within a day of putting it on. Only 3 people, myself included, can safely wear that thing. Everyone else who wore it died, that is the only crystal like that in this entire world." Naruto told Yang truthfully. In his own world, there was another copy of the crystal. This world didn't have even one copy of the crystal, so his copy was the only one in existance here.

In his own world, his necklace was worth 2 or more Gold Mines, AND the mountains on top of them.

Here, who knew how valuable it was considered.

A one of a kind crystal, only of it's kind in existance. It would be no doubt the most valuable thing in the world.

Yang VERY carefully put the crystal back into the bag, not wanting to touch it anymore than she had to. She didn't want to die, because Naruto seemed like the type that sucked at lying. If he said the crystal was cursed, then it was a crused crystal. Not something that she wanted to mess with, since she figured Naruto was the type to never mess with cursed objects without a reason.

"So you are destined for great things?" Yang asked, since if he could wear it, it meant that he was apparently suppose to do great things in life.

"Well, I don't believe in destiny or fate. I believe we take fate into our own hands, and we get to decide our destiny. I want to do great things... I was told a prophecy about myself awhile back." Naruto admitted to Yang, who was admittedly curious about this. She wasn't the kind of person that staked much claim in prophecy, but Naruto seemed serious about this. "My Master was technically given the prophecy, but I was told about it... recently." Naruto corrected himself.

"So what is it?" Yang asked, and Naruto cleared his throat.

"The Prophecy speaks of the Child of Prophecy, the person who predicted it can see into the future... well he can see many outcomes. For the world though, he has seen two." Naruto told her, and he frowned for a moment. He was the Child of Prophecy apparently, so he held the fate of whatever world he existed in, in the palm of his hands.

No pressure.

It didn't even apply to just _his_ world. Any world that Naruto existed in, would share the same fate that the prophecy foretold. Naruto had the fate of any world he lived in on his shoulders.

"Two outcomes?" Yang asked, the way Naruto went silent not being something she found comforting.

"I will either bring a lasting peace to this world, or I will utterly destroy it... I want to bring peace." Naruto told her, and Yang nodded slowly. That was a lot to take in, and Naruto didn't sound like he was bullshitting her. Her eyes widened when she truly started to realize what this meant, before her jaw dropped.

If that was true... then peace or destruction for the world was going to be happening in her lifetime!

"I hope you bring peace." Yang whispered to herself, because she didn't want to watch the world burn. Naruto didn't seem like the kind of guy to want to destroy the world. Yang pulled out some energy bars, not enough to fill up her empty stomach, and she was able to eat one of them in like four bites. Naruto grabbed the other and in a single large bite he swallowed the entire thing whole.

"Well, I can see the taller buildings of the city... Well shit, I forgot how close this place was to Vale. We could have walked a straight line after all." Naruto said after a moment. They had taken the long way around the mountain range, when they could have gone over the mountain. Yang noticed this, but this still had to finish crossing the lake, another forest, and go down a river before they were done.

Naruto let her down onto sand when they finished crossing the river a mere 2 hours later, and the two of them started to run together to go through the next forest.

"So... Has my Mom said anything to you?" Yang asked him, kind of nervously. It was dawning on her that she was getting closer to her mother now, and she was kind of scared.

"Not really, she mentioned that she had stuff to do and kind of left when she finished teaching me to read, write, and speak this language. She never really stays where she lives for long periods of time." Naruto told Yang, who seemed conflicted. So that was what her mother was like, good for her to know. She shouldn't expect hugs and kisses, and warm greetings with a plate of cookies then. She was going to expect somebody more cold and distant, that was... good, no it wasn't. Yang was slightly disappointed at the way her mother sounded.

"So, she never mentioned me then?" Yang spoke more quietly, and Naruto shook his head.

"She seemed like she had a lot on her mind, but she never talked about you or anything like that. She was always looking out, I think maybe she was sad she didn't get to see you either." Naruto told her with a wide smile. He hoped it was true, it seemed like it was true at least. He hoped that Raven was at her... home... base... whatever she called it. He hoped that she was there so that Yang could meet her, and they could reconnect with each other.

Yang smiled for a moment, hoping his words were true as well.

"I don't know what I want to do first, punch her in damn face, or hug her first." Yang joked with him, and Naruto took her seriously.

"Punch her, and then hug her. Anyone, doesn't matter what reason, who abandons a child needs to be punches before anything else!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, but he was half-joking with her. He would punch his parents before he hugged them or anything, he was sure of that one. Well, he would punch his father, according to Shikamaru and Kiba, you didn't punch mothers. Mothers were scary.

"So, the Grimm in these areas are... BIG?!" Yang shouted when Naruto picked her up and jumped into a tree just as a large Grimm came at them from the ground. It came out of literally the ground, jumping out of a hole in the ground. Like all Grimm, it had the same basic features... but it was two legged, with no forelegs. It was heavily armored, and had a reptile's tail. It had claws and teeth, very sharp claws and teeth.

"Big Creeper, about 10 times the size of a normal Creeper... way bigger than a person. This one is experienced." Naruto said as he noted down the size. The bigger the Grimm, the more people it had killed and the more experienced it was. It had survived many battles, and gained a better understanding on how to fight and kill mortals.

"That is a lot of spikes. How do you think those spikes grow out of them, where do they get the bone for it?" Yang asked, since she had noticed that new Grimm didn't have those bone spikes on them.

"I have an idea, but I don't like it... Lets not think about it. Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said as he created a clone next to him. The Creeper was looking around for them, while Naruto's clone started to palm thrust the air above his hand. Yang watched as spiralling yellow energy above his palm. It was a small sphere, the shell being dense, and thousands of tightly rotating spirals inside of it. It was like a contained storm in a sphere, beautiful and dangerous looking.

The Rasengan?

Naruto jumped off of the tree and landed on top of the Creeper's back, before he slammed the sphere into the back of the dark creature.

Yang was nearly blasted back by a powerful shockwave when the sphere expanded and exploded, taking out the entire Grimm and creating a crater in the ground. Naruto was already up in the air, having been unaffected by the recoil of his attack. Naruto landed back on the branch, and the clone of Naruto puffed in a burst of smoke.

Clone?

"Holy shit, you have two Semblences!?" Yang shouted out, making a guess at what he could do. The ability to clone yourself, and make destructive attacks were SO different than they couldn't be part of the same Semblence!

"Huh? No, that was the Rasengan, and the clone was a Shadow Clone. I don't have a Semblence or an Aura like you do, my abilities are different." Naruto told her with a grin. He didn't need to have an Aura to defend his body from attacks, he was durable enough to take explosions head on without flinching. He also had a healing factor and natural advantages, so he didn't worry too much about the different abilities.

"What? Everything with a soul has an aura, see, I can connect my aura to yours and... Oh my God you don't have an aura!?" Yang shouted out in shock, truly and utterly surprised by the fact that when her yellow aura touched Naruto via hand contact, that nothing happened. Normally she could activate an aura, but with Naruto she was getting nothing. He didn't have an aura, and without an aura one couldn't have a Semblence.

How did he do the things he did?!

"Told you so, and I'm not weird. Where my Home is, nobody has an aura. The Grimm don't attack me because of it, unless I get in their way or get angry. They sense negative emotions." Naruto told her, and she was still rather shocked. Naruto didn't have an aura, his abilities were all natural to him, but he did them without using his soul's power.

"How? I mean that kind of ability has to use something to activate it, right?" Yang asked, trying to understand where he got his power. It didn't make any sense to her.

"Chakra, I use my body's own internal energy to make _Jutsu_ those things I did. Though, if I run out of chakra I die... Unlike you, if you run out of aura you just can't use it. Kind of unfair." Naruto said with a pout. When you ran out of chakra, and you tried to use it, you died. You could technically run out of chakra, but if you continued to fight after running out then that was it for you.

"Yeah, I bet..." Yang said, just giving up on understanding Naruto's abilities. She would try and avoid thinking about it too much, and it would be much better for her sanity if she did.

"Well, lets get going... We can be there in like... a hour or two." Naruto told Yang as they jumped down onto the ground, chunks of Grimm turning into smoke as it vanished into nothing.

Yang gripped her fist, and looked up at the sun for a moment.

She was so close!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Yellow 4

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"This is Mountain Glenn, where Raven stays for the most part." Naruto said as he showed Yang the ruins of the expansion of the Kingdom of Vale, the failed attempt at expansion actually. The entire city was in ruins, and many of the people who lived here long since killed and eaten by Grimm. It was a depressing, desolate place filled with negative emotions of fear, anger, and sadness that echoed from the past. The dying screams seemed to be etched into the ruins, and the terror these people must have felt was carved into the ground with each Grimm battle scar and claw mark.

Grimm still wandered around, attracted by the negative feelings this place had.

"She stays here?" Yang asked, not sure what to make of this creepy as hell place. Naruto nodded and he could see a pack of Beowolfs coming towards them. Yang prepared herself for combat, before he placed a hand in front of her. She wondered what he was going to do, before he clapped his hands together.

Yellow swirls of energy appeared around him, before Yang felt a heavy sensation appear around her body. The ground around Naruto started to vibrate, and rocks floated in the air with dust being kicked up. She didn't know what he was doing, but the Grimm stumbled and fell onto their faces. The Beowolf was a wolf-like humanoid shaped Grimm, much like a Werewolf. They ran on two or four legs, and at the moment the entire pack was on the ground thanks to the surprise burst of power that they felt in front of them.

Yang felt safe, sound, and warm despite the obvious danger that the... chakra presented to the area around them.

Grimm, attracted by negative emotions, could never handle something so pure and sunny.

"Now!" Naruto called out, and Yang snapped out of it and started to fire punches towards the Grimm. With each punch, she fired a flaming shot blast towards them that. Each shot hit the Grimm, and which each shot she reduced the number of Grimm by one. One by one they collapsed, dead on the ground, until Yang was out of ammo for her weapon. Naruto stopped surging his chakra around them, and the ground stopped vibrating with the rocks dropping to the ground.

"They must have no idea what to make of you." Yang said in a dull tone. She had no idea what to make of him, other than him being a Grade-A piece of man meat. He was a good person, and he had a great body of course. She had felt it up close, and it was rock hard and toned. She would rate him a 10 out of 10, even higher if he could tell funny jokes.

"Okay then, this way... It was around here somewhere, she didn't want to live in the middle of the city... So she mostly stayed at the edge." Naruto said to Yang as he looked around. They were actually very close to where Raven was staying. She had her own power generator here, it was apparently only one of her bases. She stayed here, because it was close to Vale, and Vale was close to Patch. Patch was actually an island that was part of the Kingdom of Vale, nearby the City of Vale.

Confusing, naming the City after the Kingdom.

"So, mister ninja, where is she?" Yang asked, and Naruto snapped his fingers and remembered. Naruto created a clone, before he created a Rasengan. Naruto slammed the Rasengan into the pavement underneath them. It didn't explode, instead Naruto drilled a hole and let the Rasengan expand to larger sizes. It drilled a hole right through the ground, before Naruto revealed that underneath the city... was an undergound city.

There was an entire city, also in ruins, underneath the Mountain Glenn expansion.

"Ladies first." Naruto said as he gestured towards the hole. Yang looked at the far drop, before she shrugged her shoulders and jumped down into the near-complete darkness below. Naruto whistled as he watched her go, before he jumped in after her. The weightless feeling of falling towards the ground was only brief, before Naruto landed on his feet and crouched down. Yang had landed on her feet before he had, but only about a second.

The two stood up, before Naruto tried to remember which of the buildings that Raven was using.

"That way, or that way... or... gah, there are so many freaking ways to go here!?" Yang shouted out in frustration. Who knew how long it would take before they found where Raven was, if she was even here at all. She had no clue, because she had never even been here before. She didn't know this place existed, it was kind of awesome to find an underground city, but kind of horrifying that the only light source was coming from a large hole in the ceiling.

"That way." Naruto said as he pointed towards a light that was on in a building, and Yang blushed out of emnbarassment.

She hadn't noticed a building that had a light on inside of it.

"Oh, so she is home... Lets go, go, go then!" Yang shouted at him as she took off running. Naruto watched her run for a bit, shaking his head, before he ran as well. He followed after her, and the two of them entered a tall building that was connected to the ceiling. Several buildings were actually the support pillars for the entire city, keeping the place from collapsing on top of their heads.

Naruto didn't say anything since they were going to be doing just running, no talking to each other for the moment. Yang was determined to get there as soon as possible, so Naruto was going to do nothing but help her.

Naruto paused for a moment, the underground city was a large place, but for a split second he was sure that he had seen something out of a window they passed by.

A train?

'She really is excited to see her mother.' Naruto thought to himself with a small smile. They got to the room that would no doubt hold Raven in it. Yang didn't even bother knocking, she burst right into the room with a wide smile on her face.

"Mom!" Yang shouted out, before her smile started to slowly turn into a down look. Naruto got in the room after her, before he saw that nobody was inside of it. The light was on, because the generator had some juice left inside of it. Raven's things were scattered around the room, like somebody had been roughly looking through her stuff.

Somebody had gotten here before they had, and Raven had abandoned this place, grabbing only the stuff that was the most important to her.

Yang looked down at the floor and saw papers and such laying all over the place.

'Yang...' Naruto thought in sympathy for her.

"Raaaaaah! Damnit! I got so close!" Yang screamed out as she punched a nearby wall, putting her fist all the way through the brick. Her eyes had turned burning red, and she had watering eyes. She kicked around the papers on the floor, not caring at all what she was destroying. She flipped the bed and threw it at the wall, putting it right through the wall at that moment. She grabbed a lamp, before she slammed it onto the ground and shattered it.

She got her hands on a stack of papers, before she ripped them to shreds and threw them all over the place.

Naruto stood out of her way as she destroyed everything around her. She put her foot through a broken TV, before she grabbed an old doll and threw it through the window. She took a table, and snapped it over her knee. She threw one half into a kitchen, and the other half was flung at a couch. She was destroying whatever wasn't nailed down, that being everything in the room.

'Looks like Raven escaped okay, no signs of any fighting.' Naruto thought to himself, but let Yang have her moments of anger. She seemed like she had really been hoping for something good to happen, to be reunited with her mother. Naruto could see why she was so angry, fuck if he was her and this happened to him, he would be doing exactly the same thing. He would be even more destructive.

Was her hair on fire?

"Why!? Why can't I ever find you!? Damnit!" Yang screamed out her questions. She kicked the wall and put her foot through it, before she punched it. She busted her knuckle on the wall, but she punched it again. She grabbed a broken fridge, before she threw it out the window, making a bigger hole in the wall than before.

Naruto picked up a few pictures he saw scattered across the ground, both of the pictures he found looking very old.

One at least 17 years old, with the other being older than even that.

The first one was one a tired woman, Raven, in a hospital gown holding onto a little baby Yang. The picture was worn, most likely because Raven looked at it a lot. The second one was of Raven, with three other people. The first being a man who looked similar to Naruto himself, short blond hair, rounded face, well muscled, peach skin. He had Yang's eyes though, lilac in color. He also shared the same color pattern to the way he dressed. Next was one a woman leaning against a tree with a white cloak, red tined black hair, and silver eyes. Finally, there was a tall man with a black cape holding onto a great sword. He had black hair, wore fancy clothes, and had a cross necklace around his neck.

It seemed like a picture of four friends, possibly of Raven and her team back in the day.

'So, she does have friends, good for her.' Naruto thought, because he could guess who was Yang's father in this picture without having to try that hard.

"Aaaaaarg!? Damnit, fucking damnit! Why did I listen to you!? Why can't I find her...?" Yang shouted at Naruto as she pushed him against a wall. She slammed her forehead into his chest with her back arched forward, and she didn't let Naruto see the tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't want anyone to see her crying, even more so somebody she just met last night.

"That just means today wasn't the day... and it isn't like you will never see her again... but I think I can answer this... your mom loved you so much." Naruto told Yang as wrapped an arm around her. She hiccuped, before he heard her snorting... he no doubt was going to have spit and snot on his shirt, along with her tears.

"No she doesn't, she abandoned me... she knew I was coming, so she left again. I bet she wishes I was never born." Yang mutttered to him, and Naruto frowned at her.

"Here, look at this." Naruto said gently, pushing Yang off of him and handing her the picture that Raven had left behind in a hurry. Yang couldn't see it very well, but she could see it was a picture of a... happy Raven holding onto a little baby.

"... Me, she looks so happy." Yang said as she held the pictures, but focused on the picture with her in it with Raven.

"Whatever reason she left you, I am sure that she loves you still. Look at it this way, when you finally see her... you can give her back this picture. I am sure she is missing it, and you, very much." Naruto told her, and Yang bit her lip as the tears started to form in her eyes again. Her red eyes having turned purple again. She started to sob a little, before she pulled Naruto close to hug him.

She broke down, this time she broke down out of happiness.

Even if she didn't find her mother, at least she learned that her mother loved her. She was filled up with the knowledge that her mother, at least at one point, was very happy to have her. It gave her hope that Raven didn't abandon her because she wanted to. Not only that, but with this entire thing... she had gotten one step closer to finding her mother. She had nearly found her, almost tracked her down... only to miss her by a few hours or a few days. It can't have been that long if the generator was still running.

"Thank you Naruto... I can't thank you enough for doing all this for me, a stranger." Yang said as she lightly bobbed her hand against his chest after she had finished crying a little. She had been able to get control of herself again. She still had tears falling down her cheeks, so she couldn't show Naruto her face right now.

"Stranger's are just friends you haven't met yet, or enemies whose asses need kicking before they become friends." Naruto told her, playful twinkle in his eyes. Yang snorted, before she laughed at what he said.

"... And hey, this little adventure was fun. I learned some new things, saw some cools sights, and got to explore around. My little sister is going to be so jelly." Yang told him, a twinkle in her own eye. She was forcing herself to look at the silver lining. She had been able to experience new things, somethings that really excited her.

"Lets get out of here then, this place is so creepy." Naruto said with a shiver. With the room destroyed, the place looked like it was haunted. It had that general vibe to it anyway, with the ruins of a destroyed city right outside.

"What, can't handle creepy?" Yang asked with a sly smile.

The two of them laughed at Naruto's expense for the moment, before they heard the rumble of the roof over their heads.

"Shit!?" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Yang, and jumped out of the hole in the wall just as the room came crashing down. The supporting walls taken down, and when the room came crashing down... each floor came crashing down with it.

It took minutes for the building to completely fall over, with Naruto looking at Yang, who seemed to sheepishly looking away from him.

Well that building had not been that stable, and it was a very old building.

It was bound to come crashing down at some point.

Today was that point.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Yellow 5

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Well, that was a big adventure, but a nice one." Yang said as they got back to Vale by travelling _over_ the mountain this time. Naruto carried her on his back, and she had made this purposely awkward for him by smooshing her boobs against his head, shoulders, back, or basically anything that she was able to reach with her feminine meat sacks of joy and wonderment. She enjoyed teasing people with her melons of fun, so she was always sure to show them off with her style of clothes.

She wasn't some prissy girl who felt the need to cover her girls with a purely uncomfy level of clothes.

Her ladies needed air!

"Nice, right... We are going to ignore the unhappy stuff huh?" Naruto asked with a teasing grin upon his lips. Yang didn't have a problem with him bringing them up, but she did blush a little At the memory of how she had been seen crying and raging. She was normally able to control her crying, not her rages so much since she got angry pretty easily, but she hadn't cried in years.

She had destroyed a building, on accident, with her rage this time.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Yang asked Naruto, placing her hands behind her head. She wanted to know where their next adventure would take them, since hanging around Naruto was so fun. He made her heartbeat speed up a little, and she owed him so much. He had brought her like ten steps closer to her mother, so close she had almost reached her. He didn't even have to do that, she was a stranger to him, but he shared so much with her. He was so patient with her, and had been so understanding and kind to her.

It helped her was a hunk, it really did.

"We? You have a family you need to go to, and I have a train to catch. Who knows, we might see each other again some day." Naruto told Yang as he turned around and started to walk off. He had finished his goal to help her. He couldn't just waste time all the time, he had his own interests to look after as well, and Yang couldn't just tag along for the ride. She had a family who would miss her, so Naruto would do the good thing and leave her behind.

"... What?" Yang asked, not sure that she had heard him correctly. Did he just reject her help for whatever he needed help with? She actually had so much _fun_ with Naruto, enough fun that she wanted to help him and go on another adventure, maybe find her mother along the way.

"Oh, if I could I would adventure with you too! Trust me on that, you are super awesome and all that, but... I don't want to seperate you from your family, they would miss you." Naruto spoke awkwardly, and Yang scratched the back of her head. She was flattered that Naruto complimented her, but at the same time she was a little... sad. In the 24 hours that she had known him, Naruto had actually very quickly found a place in her heart as a friend, and somebody she had an... attraction to.

Yang sighed, before she smiled at Naruto a little sadly.

"They would, and I can't abandon them. Thanks for looking out for me, and being so kind. I owe you so much, and you didn't even get anything out of this. If you ever need me, come and find me... After all, we are friends now right?" Yang questioned him, getting Naruto's eyes to widen, before he gave her a big smile.

Yang was dazzled, because unlike the smiles Naruto gave with his eyes closed, this smile was one with his eyes open. The joy the word friend brought him so was amazing, and the way his eyes expressed his emotions and showed her just how pure his desires were. Her face turned a little red as her eyes widened, before she smiled at Naruto as well and gave him a light punch in the arm.

"Yeah, we are friends, good meeting you Yang." Naruto earnestly said, with Yang raising up her hand into the air. Naruto gave her a high five, and the two of them chuckled between each other.

"Yeah, awesome meeting you Naruto." Yang said, before she leaned up and did something that surprised Naruto and herself. She merely pecked him on the cheek, very light lip to cheek contact, and it only lasted for a second, no longer. She gave him the lightest, most innocent of kisses that could mean a lot of things. Yang didn't know what she herself meant by the kiss though, she had just felt the urge to give him that kiss.

Naruto placed his hand on his now red cheek, while Yang put her hands behind her back and leaned forward again.

"Heh, you got me there, trying to make a fool out of me like that! Nice prank!" Naruto said when he "figured out" the reason that Yang had done that. She seemed, to him, like the type that would plant a smooch on the cheek for such a reason. Yang raised her hand up a bit more weakly, agreeing just for the sake of not complicating things since they were seperating.

"Yep, you got me. Well, get on going you." Yang said, punching Naruto in the arm with a little more than needed force.

Idiot really was oblivious to women, and not in the good way.

"Way, I better get going." Naruto said, and with a jump he went to the nearest building. Yang watched him leave, before it seconds he was out of her sight. The girl sighed and rubbed the back of her head, standing awkwardly, not sure what she should be doing at the moment. She really did want to go with him, and have some fun adventures.

She was still a thrill seeker at heart, and Naruto seemed like the unlucky person to always turn normal situations into fights for live and death.

A real fun guy in her eyes.

"Hate to see him go, but love to watch him leave... That ass was just perfect." Yang joked to herself more seriously. She hated to watch him leave as well, but she did enjoy the view of his ass. Guys weren't the only gender that could ogle the opposite sex, and Yang liked some eye candy just as much as any dude.

She also liked _being_ eye candy though.

Yang looked at the new picture that she had gotten, she had already seen the other picture, her Dad and late Step-Mon both had copies of the team picture. Her Dad being Taiyang, the blond haired man in the picture, and her step-mother being Summer Rose, the silver eyed woman. Heck, her Uncle was in the picture as well, Qrow Branwen, and he must have a copy of the picture as well. Her baby picture was the one that she had never seen before, so she just looked at it for awhile.

She really did have a lot to thank Naruto for, like confirming her mother's love for her and setting her mind at ease for starters.

Saving her life from a collapsing building, near the end if the journey.

There was so much that she could thank him for in the last day, and she didn't believe that she had really done anything to deserve the good way he treated her. Yang's heart was warmed his genuine kindness that had been shown to her, and she was exactly the same way, willing to help strangers. Even she wouldn't go on an adventure with somebody she didn't even know, one that you knew would be dangerous. She wouldn't guide a stranger through hostile lands, or truly help them every step of the way.

"Yaaaaaaaang!" A loud, younger female, voice shouted out as a red missle seemed to come towards Yang at a high speed. Yang barely had the time to look around, before she was tackled and slid across the ground thanks to the red blur. Rose petals filled the air and fell to the ground, and Yang, even if she didn't already know who it was, could have guessed the person's identity at the sight of those petals.

Her little Half-Sister, Ruby Rose, the daughter of her father Taiyang and step-mother Summer Rose.

Taiyang... did NOT have a good history of getting women to take his last name, because so far not a single woman he got with had been willing to take the Xiao Long last name.

Ruby was a cute, 15 year old girl. She looked almost like a clone of Summe Rose, but with some differences to her. She had the same rounded silver eyes, and the same moon pale skin that was a little paler than what Yang had. She was shorter than Yang by a good amount, being pretty close to 5'2" in height, with a slim figure to her. She did have long legs that were toned, with nice thighs (Yang did notice her sister's look, weirdly enough). She had a better hind end than Yang, something Yang was a little jealous of... and she was kind of well endowed for her age, but not to Yang's level.

She had the same red tipped black hair her mother hand, but a little shorter than what Summer wore it at... same style though, just shorter.

She wore a black dress with red laces on it, and red frills on the long sleeves and at the end of the skirt. It came with a belt that had a silver rose symbol on it, and a red square that was filled with ammo for her weapon, which hung off the back of her belt and was shrunken down to a rectangle. She wore black, red tinted, stockings that went up into her skirt, and red tipped and laced combat boots with red socks coming out of them. Over her body she had one a red cloak, that was just like Summer's white cloak.

"Yang! Where have you been!? When you didn't come home, we were all so worried! (Zwei peed on your bed) Dad was worried sick!" Ruby shouted out the first two sentences, whispered the third sentence, before she shouted out the fourth one. She did it all at a high speed, and Yang could barely catch any of it.

"Sheesh, I was only gone for a day, no need to get so emotional." Yang joked around with Ruby, and she heard what sounded like a small dog barking.

It was a small dog barking, because moments later a dog landed on top of her head and started to lick her nose. Yang knew the dog to be a gray Corgi named Zwei, it would explain how Ruby had found her so quickly. Zwei was an intelligence, multi-purpose dog trained in how to use Aura, track people, fight Grimm, and how to use tools such as a can opener, use the toilet, though the dog had trouble with regular dog tricks.

Dog can use a human toilet, but can't figure out how to sit, lay down, and roll over.

Zwei was a very intelligent stupid dog, and she meant that in the most affectionate way possible.

"Yang, where did you go... You smell like sweat." Ruby said as she moved away from Yang.

"I went like a day without showering, and just got back from... a very enthusiastic walk. Of course I'm sweaty." Yang told her sister with a dull tone. That was very rude, but Ruby was A blunt person with very little in the way of people skills.

Ruby froze for a moment, before she thought about it.

"Oo~h, not I get it... You were drinking and got drunk, silly Yang, you need to learn some restraint!" Ruby said, and she took Yang's words the worst possible way. Yang dropped her jaw, before she twitched and grabbed Ruby and put her in a headlock. She grabbed her cheek, before she pulled at it with Ruby struggling trying to get free of her grip.

"I have half a drink, and then I went on my enthusiastic walk Ruby... Got it?" Yang asked as she squeezed Ruby's face, and the girl started to wave her arms around.

"Dah wah wohhieh sehck!" Ruby reminded Yang, who actually understood her. She was used to Ruby talking with so much food in her mouth her voice barely made sense.

"Well crud, looks like I have a grounding coming then... I totally forgot to send him a message I wasn't coming home tonight." Yang commented with a wince. Her butt was going to be SO blistered by the end of the night, and once more, not in the good way. She was going to get a paddling with a belt, and then she was going to be cut off from her allowance, and then she was most likely going to be doing all of Ruby's chores for awhile as punishment.

She was screwed, and not in the fun way.

"Zheh peeeehd oh yoh beh..." Ruby whispered in her messed up voice, and Yang didn't hear her. She let go of Ruby and started to rub her butt, before her thoughts turned to Naruto after a moment.

She had gotten a clue to her mother, confirmed her love for her, and she had meet somebody that she wanted to pursue.

Ruby looked at her smile with a curious gaze, before she smiled as well.

Seems like Yang had a good time while she was gone.

'I wonder when I will see you again?' Yang thought, before she grinned to herself.

She hoped the day she saw him again was soon.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Black 1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Naruto was sort of bored, so far even after 3 hours of sitting on a train, he wasn't seeing any criminals attacking the train. He had snuck onto the train when it left the station at the Schnee Dust Company headquarters. Naruto didn't have to do much research on the Schnee Dust Company to learn about it, you could ask most people in the world and they could give you a basic run down of what the Schnee Dust Company.

Owned by the Schnee family, it was one of the largests producers and exporters of Dust in the world of Remnant.

It was founded several generations ago by the grandfather of the current Heiress of the company, meaning that it hadn't been around for all that long in the grand scheme of things. It had a vast and mighty reputation, one that had nearly 100 years of building. They didn't just stick their hands in Dust, they had a hand in the production of a great many products ranging from Toothpaste to Weapons. They were located in the Kingdom of Atlas, and cooperated with the Military of that country.

They also had a history of Bloodshed with the Terrorist group, the White Fang.

If there was any train that was going to be attacked by a group of criminals, because that was what the White Fang were, criminals, then it would be this train. Dust to this world, but like Explosive Tags to Naruto's world. They were used as weapons, parts of a weapon, and were used in construction and deconstruction. Dust was the more important thing to the survival of the human and faunus races, because without Dust, the races here would soon be overtaken by Grimm. That was why the theft of Dust was such a heavy crime, well the theft of a Dust shipment was a heavy crime that could lead to life in prison.

Trains of Dust had been stolen as of late, the entire cargo, stolen. All belonging to the Schnee, no other Dust Company had been attacked and had their belongings stolen.

It was affecting not just the Schnee, but people as well. With Dust being stolen, Dust prices were being raised all around to make up for the lack of supply. People weren't able to afford as much Dust, and without Dust many of their weapons became pure close range weapons. Ammo was made from Dust, and without Ammo people lost a lot of their combat ability.

People died when there was a drop in the ability to buy Dust.

'Dirty criminals.' Naruto thought with a twitching eye. He didn't give a shit if they were human, faunus, or some kind of hybrid. If your actions caused great amounts of death, and you were willingly taken part in them, then that made you a criminal who needed to serve out a good long sentence in prison. Naruto made a living, since capturing a White Fang member could get you a good bounty, and it rid the world of one more criminal per capture.

Two birds, one stone.

Naruto twitched and he looked towards the side of a red cliff, the trees having and dropping red leaves on the ground. Naruto was well hidden, and was sitting at the front of the train, but he could see two people sliding down the cliff and heading towards the train.

His eyes narrowed.

They were a man and a woman.

The man was tall, red haired, with the hair being short and spiked back. He had his face covered by a white 'Grimm' mask with red lines, and he had two curved back black horns. The man was wearing a red shirt underneath a black suit, with black pants and a sheathed sword. He had a red flower on his back, and a flowery design on his left shoulder. He was fair skinned, but the mask alone proved that, along with his horns, that he was a member of the Faunus White Fang group.

The woman, smaller, about 5'6" in height, with wavy and long black hair, which fell to about the middle of her back. She had olive pale skin, and she had slanted yellow eyes like a cat's eyes. She had a lean frame with, dare he saw it, an attractive rear end and good legs. She wasn't like Yang, large, in the bust, but she was moderate. She had a cleaver on her back, that was sercing as a sheath for her black sword as well, which had a gun on he handle? She wore a white top, didn't even go to her stomach, with a black scarf tightly wrapped around her neck. She had a black buttoned up vest around her middle section, stomach still showing. She wore white shorts, with a zipper on the front of each leg. She had long black, turned purple as they went down her legs, stockings and black boots.

She had a little black bow on top of her head, but if she was with a White Fang member, then she was both a Faunus and a member of the White Fang.

They jumped off the cliff, before they landed on top of the train. The male cut open an way to enter the train, before the two of them jumped inside of the train. Naruto looked towards some of the flatter Dust carriers, before he jumped on one of them. If they were looking for Dust, then they would need to come to him eventually to get to the Dust on this part of the train.

They would also need to get through the robots guarding the room they had landed in.

"Yelp, time to set some traps." Naruto said to himself as he took out some small slips of paper, made by him, with writing on the top of them in a different language. Naruto went over to the next train car, before he placed them around the exit from that car, as well as the connecting metal between the cars. Naruto jumped back, before he started to set them on the right side of the platform he was on.

Then he placed them at the the next connector, because if need be, he would blow this platform up after disconnecting the cargo from it.

That way the cargo would be safe, and the platform would be blasted off the side of the cliff and more than likely taking care of both of the White Fang members.

He hated killing, that didn't mean he wouldn't kill if need be.

The sounds of gunfire and machines being destroyed could be heard, and Naruto knew that the two were fighting with the machines. There was silence for a moment, before more gunfire, and then the sound of something charging up?

Charging up?

That sounded familiar to him for some reason.

"Shit!?" Naruto shouted out as he bent backwards as far as he could go, and a blast wave of energy burst right through the train car and sailed over him. His back arched and hands on the ground, while the two faunus had been blasted through the wall and landed on the ground. Naruto was sweating bullets, because that had nearly gotten him as well.

Thank you, finely honed ninja instincts and flexibility.

Naruto stood back up, before he noticed the two faunus looking towards him. They saw his whisker marks and the general shape of his face, as well as his general looks, before they came to the conclusion that he was a faunus as well.

"We could really use the help right now." The woman said in a cool tone, and the thing she needed help with became apparent moments later. A large cross between machine, spider, and humanoid robot started to crawl out of the opening in the train and landed on the platform. Naruto sweat dropped, he was technically an intruder as well, so that thing was going to be coming after him anyway.

"Nope, you deal with it, I'll capture you two afterwords!" Naruto said with a smile as he jumped up into the air and landed on the the front of the train.

"Traitor." The man said, and Naruto decided that he felt the need to correct them.

"I'm not a member of the White Fang to begin with! I hate people who do what you do!" Naruto called out to them. He really did dislike the White Fang, he had experience with a terrorist group aiming for him because of something he couldn't help. So a group of people killing innocents because they were human, and stealing dust from the Schnee because they were Schnee, and targetting the Schnee for the same reason really disgusted him.

"Blake, get him, I'll take care of this." The man said, and Naruto found out the girl's name was Blake.

"Can you handle it Adam?" Blake asked him with her sword already drawn, and she was looking towards Naruto. Naruto appeared in front of her and Adam, shocking them both for a brief moment by his speed.

Blake was caught in the gut by Naruto's fist, and he flung her into the air with a punch. Naruto created five clones around him, before one of them kicked Adam back towards the robot. The other four clones, and the original Naruto jumped up towards Blake.

She needed to worry about herself, not Adam right now.

"U-" The first Naruto-clone said as he kicked Blake in the stomach, but she seemed to fade backwards as a clone took the place of the kick. The clone vanished, showing Blake above it, and the second Naruto clone jumped off the first one and punched her in the face. "-Zu-" That clone said, but she seemed to have left another clone of herself behind to take the blow.

'He uses clones too!?' Blake thought with wide eyes as another clone jumped off the first and second clone, showing that they actually worked together.

"-Ma-" The third clone shouted out as he used a headbutt and nailed Blake in the face, but she had barely managed to leave a clone behind to take the blow as she escaped farther upwards. She was being pushed higher into the air as she jumped off her own clones, allow them to take the hits, but with each clone she was getting higher into the air.

The direction she was jumping was also taking her close to the front of the train.

'Not good, this isn't good.' Blake thought when the fourth clone jumped off the first three, before he was in front of her and used a strong elbow to nail he in the gut. The Blake he hit was only another clone though, as she jumped off a shadow of herself and ran away from the attack.

"-Ki-" This clone called out, as if a cue for the original.

The four clones were pushed down onto the train, landing on their feet, as the original Naruto came towards her. Naruto flung a kunai at her head, and she jumped off another clone of herself.

Four sets of hands grabbed her from behind, the original Blake, and she looked behind at them in shock.

"From behind!?" Blake exclaimed, shocked the clones could stay in existance for so long. Her clones, she could only make one at a time, could only stay around for a second or two before fading into nothing. These clones were grabbing onto her, grins on their faces as they did so, and Blake realized.

She couldn't escape!

They had already deduced that her ability needed for her to move so that she could make a clone to take the damage. The original was in front of her, but the clones were holding each of her limbs. Her arms were constricted, her legs were being forced apart, but Naruto crossed his fingers and created another clone underneath him in a puff of smoke.

He jumped off the clone and jumped up higher than Blake, but the clones only flipped Blake around while the clone Naruto just made popped.

The clones slammed Blake into the train hard enough to dent the metal of it, and they continued to hold her down. Only her aura prevented serious blunt trauma from injuring her from that attack, and she couldn't use her sword, gun form of the sword, or cleaver to defend herself.

Adam was still fighting the android, having trouble keeping it at bay long enough for him to prepare to defeat it.

Blake looked up at the sun, before she was forced to close her eyes a little thanks to the brightness of it. She saw Naruto coming down from above, using gravity and the force of jumping off another clone to aid in the power of his next attack.

"Uzumaki Naruto Barrage!" Naruto shouted out as he slammed his knee into her gut, and the dent in the metal that she was in got all the deeper, becoming more shaped like her body. Blake gasped in pain, the wind knocked out of her, but her aura still holding up so that her injury was only going to be a bruise.

The clones around her popped, and she threw her sword behind her, attached to a ribbon. It landed on the robot, and she pulled herself out of the indent and went flying, before she landed on top of the robot.

"You aren't running from me! BOOM!" Naruto called out as he placed his hands together, and Blake was blasted off of the robot when the entire thing exploded. She and Adam were both caught up in the flames, before they smashed against the ground. Naruto didn't blow up the entire platform, he only blew up the part of the traps he had set. Chunks of metal shot all around, before Naruto got pierced through the shoulder with a chunk of metal, it wasn't all that deep of a wound, and would heal pretty soon.

It still hurt though as Naruto ripped it out of his shoulder.

Blake and Adam were still awake and alive, but that explosion had deleted their aura with how strong it was. Naruto jumped down onto the platform, before he formed a clone next to him and it started to create a Rasengan in his hand.

The two tensed, before Adam went running towards Naruto with his red sword drawn. Naruto drew a kunai with his free hand, before he ran towards Adam. Naruto's clone ran behind him with a kunai in hand as well.

Blake followed behind Adam, and while Naruto blocked Adam's sword with a kunai, the Shadow Clone blocked Blake's sword strike with his kunai. Blake left behind a Shadow of herself, before she appeared behind the Naruto clone, and it turned around and blocked another blade from her, before she swung her cleaver and the clone drew another kunai to block it.

Naruto thrust the Rasengan at Adam, but he blocked it with his sword... and the sword seemed to absorb the Rasengan?

Blake left behind another shadow of herself, before the clone turned to his right side and started to block a flurry of swings that came from Blake.

"Ahahaha! Ahahahaha! Feel my power!" Adam called out, enjoying the rush of power that he had absorbed from Naruto's attack. He sheathed his sword, before he drew it and in a flash he swung it with a fast blade of energy shooting towards the real Naruto. Naruto blocked it with the kunai, but the kunai was sliced in half. Naruto was pushed back, swiftly, surprising Adam at him not being sliced in half.

A deep cut appeared on Naruto's chest though, going from shoulder to belly button. The attack had surprised Naruto, but he was durable enough to take the attack.

'He doesn't use his aura as a shield?' Blake thought, before she left behind a clone of herself and dodged an attack with it, before she spun around and managed to land a small cut on the clone. It bleed for about a second, holding onto it's existance, before it popped in a cloud of smoke.

His clones only took one or two hits before they vanished, but they had all of his abilities and skills as a trade off for their one hit limit.

Naruto created a clone next to him, before the clone made Rasengan in his hand.

'They move well, so lets stop that movement.' Naruto thought when Adam came rushing at him with Blake coming from the other side. Adam was coming at him with a straight strike, and Blake with her cleaver.

The clone caught Adam's sword by clapping his hands around it, and Naruto ducked under Blake's attack, before he moved towards Adam.

"Adam! Look out!" Blake called out, before it was too late. Aura or not, the attack of Naruto's hit Adam and started to grind away his aura quickly. His clones were already burned off by the friction, and he was getting a swirl shaped wound on his stomach. The Rasengan expanded greatly, before Adam was sent flying towards the last train car and smashed into it, the metal reforming and keeping him from falling down out of it.

He was knocked out cold, the force of the Rasengan too great, and without his aura when he had slammed into the metal it had been a completely unguarded hit.

Blake looked to see him still breathing, before she decided to make her move.

She turned tail and started to run towards the front of the train, and she jumped onto the next platform. She looked towards Naruto, before she looked at Adam and the cargo, and she seemed slightly sad.

"Where are you going to run to?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes, before they widened and he started to run towards Blake. She was trying to cut the train car off! He was going to go to Vale, while the cargo with Adam on it got stolen when he woke up! Naruto also had to stop her for another reason.

If she cut the Explosive Tags he had set, and the metal on metal contact caused a spark-

"Goodbye..." Blake said, slightly sad as she left not only Adam, but the White Fang itself. She had planned on leaving the White Fang anyway, but she could not risk getting captured with Adam. Adam would be safe in jail, he would serve out a sentence and be freed eventually, or the White Fang would break him out of jail, so she wasn't really leaving him behind.

"Don't cut that!" Naruto shouted out, but it was too late. Naruto rushed towards Blake the second her sword cut the metal, and sparks flew. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, and her eyes widened. Naruto forced her body to face the air, because sparks flew and the explosive tags started to go off.

If she cut the Explosive Tags he had set, and the metal on metal contact caused a spark... all of the tags would go off!

BOOM!

Naruto and Blake were engulfed in a huge explosion!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Black 2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Shit!" Naruto shouted as he held Blake, who had been knocked out cold by the explosion, the sensory overload had taken her out. Not to mention she had been physically exhausted by Naruto, having taken a good few strong hits and having her aura reduced to next to nothing. The explosion had wiped out the rest of her remaining aura, and knocked her out.

Naruto was hurt, he had taken the full brunt of the explosion right against his back.

He had a large open gash on his chest, and he had a huge burn that had gone right through his clothes and burned off a fair amount of skin. His back was bleeding, his chest was bleeding, and he was falling off a cliff holding onto a knocked out woman.

Not to mention there was a giant metal platform falling after them.

Naruto's back slammed into a large boulder, before he bounced off of it and the platform crashed into the side of the cliff. Naruto groaned in pain, and then his eyes widened when rocks started to fall with the platform. Rocks knocked into rocks, and those rocks knocked down larger and more dangerous rocks that soon became an avalanche of stone falling towards them. The rock slide was dangerous, and the platform coming after it was even worse for them.

Yes, them.

Naruto wanted to put this girl in jail so that she could serve out a well deserved justice, and pay for the crimes that she had commited for a misguided cause. There were no personal feelings against her, and he sure as hell didn't want her dead. She was knocked out, unable to defend herself, so it was up to him to make sure that she got out of this alive. Naruto chanelled some chakra onto his hand, before he grabbed onto the side of the cliff.

Only for a boulder to smash into his hand the second after and knock him off of the cliff again, only this time with a bleeding hand.

"Can't stick to the side of the cliff with this rock slide... Damnit!" Naruto shouted, because the options weren't looking good. There was a small river on at the bottom of the cliff, about 20 meters away from it actually, and a lot of rocks falling above him. He was going to either hit the ground and get crushed by boulders, and a steel platform, or he was going to drown in the water and also be crushed by rock and platform.

Neither option was fun, but with the water at least there was a chance.

Naruto would have created a Shadow Clone, were it not for him being unable to form the seal while holding Blake and having a broken hand. Naruto kicked off of the cliff, having only seconds before he hit whatever he was going to hit.

His back hit the water, and the air got knocked out of him. Naruto was forced to let go of Blake when his hands went to sooth his back, purely out of instinct, and they went to his throat to prevent him from taking in water. Boulders started to go into the water, shaking up everything and making the currents go more violent. They were being dragged down by the boulders flow changes, and Naruto started to swim towards Blake. Her weapons were already at the bottom, but she was caught on a slab of metal that stuck her to the bottom.

Naruto grabbed Blake, and used his teeth to hold her weapons, before he kicked his legs and much as he could and managed to breach the water. Naruto swam over to the side of the river with Blake, before he pushed her onto the side. Naruto spat her weapon onto next to her, before he gasped and breathed in some much needed air.

"Woah, that was dangerous." Naruto said as he climbed onto the side of the river, and he placed his hand on Blake's chest. He pushed down, before she started to cough up water onto the ground and breath in oxygen as well. The act of coughing out water woke her up, and she started to spew water out of her mouth and nose. She was gagging and coughing up everything in her lungs, while Naruto leaned up against the nearest fallen boulder and groaned in pain.

He was pretty badly injured, having protected Blake from a _lot_ of stuff.

She was still spitting out a lot of water and gasping for breath that just did not want to come to her. She gagged a little more, before she spit out the last of the liquid in her mouth.

Her eyes widened drastically, and she looked around her. She grabbed her weapon, before she tried to scramble to her feet.

"Ah!?" Blake called out as she fell down and held onto her swollen ankle. Something must have smashed into it when she was knocked out after the... explosion. Her eyes widened and she looked at herself, and she tried to remember what had happened right before those pieces of paper went boom.

She was stealing Dust with Adam. She had got her butt handed to her by that Naruto guy. She had abandoned the White Fang. She had tried to cut the train platforms apart. Naruto had jumped and saved her from the explosion.

"You okay there?" Naruto asked Blake, getting the wet girl's attention to him for the first time since she had woken up.

"What... where... how...?" Blake asked, not sure what to ask first. She couldn't exactly run away from Naruto with her ankle sprained, not broken just sprained. He would catch her, but she wasn't going to jail without putting up a fight. She levelled her sword at him, and switched it into a pistol form so that she could fight long distance.

"Careful there, I managed to block most of the explosion, but damn!" Naruto said as he leaned forward, and Blake managed to catch a glimpse of his destroyed backk. Her eyes widened, though she wasn't sure why Naruto had gotten so injured to save her. She had her first question she was going to ask though.

"Why did you save me? You hate Faunus don't you, you tried to put us in jail." Blake asked with an unsure tone. She saw the damages done to Naruto's freely bleeding body, though the wounds were healing over and steaming unnaturally. He seemed to have some sort of strange healing ability that was much faster than an aura would give.

"I don't hate Faunus, and I don't hate you." Naruto told her truthfully, and Blake looked at his whisker marks, before she remembered something.

"Why are you trying to put our kind in jail!?" She shouted, unable to actually go and punch him for betraying their race.

"I'm not a faunus, I need money... and for the good of the people, I want to put the White Fang away. I get money, and people worry about less criminals." Naruto told her with a wince as a rock slipped from the cliff and hit him in the shoulder. It was dislocated for sure, and relocating was going to be a bitch.

"Criminals... I can't argue there, but why the White Fang, there are plenty of criminals out there." Blake questioned him. She wanted to know why he was targeting the White Fang, even if she just quit.

"They are dumb." Naruto told her, and her temper flared at him.

"Dumb!? We may be misguided, but if we were treated equally we wouldn't have to act this way! What gives you the right to judge us!?" Blake shouted, her fuse before her temper tantrum getting shorter and shorter.

"What right do you have to hurt people?" Naruto asked her, and Blake wanted to stand up and slap him, but she grabbed her ankle and groaned in pain.

"What right? Faunus aren't treated as well as humans are! We are treated as less than human, and hated for something we can't control!" Blake called out at him, and she was seconds away from shooting him.

"So you take your anger out on innocents?" Naruto asked her, and she recoiled back in shock. His words seemed to ring within her, because that was part of the reason that she was leaving the White Fang. She realized that they weren't going for peace between the races, or equality, now it was more about getting a spot higher than humans, or destroying them totally.

"Like you would know anything about this, you're human, so how could you understand what the Faunus go through?" Blake asked bitterly. She wouldn't take a lecture from Naruto.

"So, because I'm human, I can't understand your pain?" Naruto asked her, eyes narrowed with a glint in them. It would seem that Blake had a small mental issue, she was misunderstanding that people could experience similar pains.

She was also underestimating Naruto's pain.

"Only a Faunus can understand the pain of a Faunus." Blake confirmed for him, and Naruto sighed at her, showing how disappointed he was. He had saved her, because he believed she could be saved in more ways than one.

"When people get hurt, they learn to hate... when people hurt others, they become hated and racked with guilt." Naruto told Blake, and she looked at him with narrowed eyes. She didn't know where he was going with this, but his words were wise... and they seemed like words somebody had spoken to him before.

"What are you talking about, what could a person like you ever know about hurt? You want to put me in jail, but you saved me... You are so happy, happy people like you can't know pain." Blake said to Naruto, conviction in her tone.

"... I'm kind, because I've been hurt. When you know pain, it allows for hate... but knowing that pain also allows people to be kind. I'm kind, because pain allows people to grow. I grew up to be kind, because that is how I chose to grow up." Naruto told her. He didn't want to sit alone and cry, so he had grown to be funny, fun loving, and kind to people who needed kindness. He saved people, and gave seconds chances to people who frankly didn't even deserve those chances.

"... What pain do you know?" Blake asked, the way Naruto spoke, his sincere tone. It made her want to hear what he had to say. He really did seem like somebody who knew pain.

"Hate, loneliness, loss for starters. Like a Faunus, I've been hated and discriminated against for being different... for something I can't control, and didn't even know about until 5 years ago. I had no family, no parents or siblings... no friends, and was hated by most everyone. I know pain, and I kept losing the few people who loved me. I know your pain, and I hated people... I wanted to destroy everything at one time, but kind words saved me... So I want to save others." Naruto explained to her. He didn't tell her why he was hated, but Blake was perfectly capable of seeing the sadness and happy tone to his voice as he fondly remembered his pained past.

"... No family or friends, and hated. Did people believe you were a Faunus because of your whisker marks?" Blake asked, wanting to believe that Naruto was hated because people thought he was a Faunus.

"No... people thought I was a demon. There are no Faunus where I'm from... In my entire home country, I was the only person like me. You said goodbye to your partner, why?" Naruto asked her, wondering what she had been saying goodbye to.

Blake went silent, and refused to talk to Naruto.

"... Why did you save me?" Blake asked Naruto again, this time wanting a more complete answer than the one that she had been given.

"Why not? You deserver a second chance like anyone else, and I don't want you to die." Naruto told her. He didn't want her dead, or her partner. Blake did have one point, the White Fang, while horrible, were misguided. They didn't have the proper road to being treated correctly, only the route to being treated like monsters to be feared.

"You risked your own life to save me, a stranger?" Blake wanted to keep the subject from herself. The less she spoke about herself personally, the better in her eyes. She was still curious though about his motivation for saving her.

"Like I said, why not? You didn't deserve to die, you haven't gone that far... You don't seem like a murderer to me at heart. I seem like a good person, who has been hurt and wants to make other see your pain." Naruto honestly spoke from the heart. Blake looked down at Naruto wound, something that she helped to inflict. She didn't directly cause the wound, but she helped to cause it. She was just as responsible for his injuries, even more so the huge burn and gash on his back.

"... You do understand pain, I'll give you that... but you can't just expect us to let them walk over us, and do nothing either." Blake told him, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Who are you punishing by stealing Dust?" Naruto asked her, wondering what her answer was.

"The Schnee Dust Company, they don't get any profit from stolen Dust. They use Faunus and spread around hate against us." Blake told Naruto, who snorted.

"You aren't just punishing them, think about it from this point of view. When I was a kid, I pranked people who pissed me off... But my pranks didn't just get them." Naruto told Blake, a sour grin on his face.

"What does pranking have to do with this?" Blake questioned. Now he was talking about pranking of all things.

"Oh yes, the Schnee don't get profits from stolen goods... but those goods can't be sold to the people who need them. Huntsmen and Huntresses lose out on ammo, and run low in battle... the loss of ammo means they die... and when they die, innocent people die!" Naruto exclaimed to Blake. Her eyes widened, because when she thought about it... that was true.

She was indirectly raising the chances for good people to lose their lives, people who might have never done any wrong to the faunus.

"You... How can so many years of hate just be healed!?" Blake shouted out, not having a single clue what she was suppose to do.

"How should I know, I'm still looking for the same answer ya know. How can so much hate just be healed? How can peace come, when people don't want peace... I don't know, but if there is an answer, I can swear to you that I cam going to find it!" Naruto spoke with his eyes filled with nothing but conviction.

He had enough conviction in his eyes to frighten Blake for a moment, because the power and emotion in those eyes were honest and pure.

He didn't know the answer, but he wanted to find it.

Naruto's injuries, which had been large and wide, were nearly completely healed. Blake noticed this, as did Naruto, but she didn't say anything. She was thinking over his words, and finding that while Naruto and her did not get off to a very good start... he was a respectable person.

"You really don't hate the faunus?" Blake asked, just for confirmation.

"Not at all... People think I'm a Faunus, no matter what I tell them. I don't hate you Blake, or your race... Honestly, even when we were fighting I didn't hate you. Will you go to jail peacefully?" Naruto asked her, and she shook her head.

"Can you give me a second chance, to make things right and do things the right way? I've already left the White Fang... I want to make a difference, without doing what I did." Blake asked Naruto, and she spoke of what she wanted to do. Naruto closed his eyes, before he grinned at her and opened them.

"Sure thing, but I think we have other issues here. You can't walk on that ankle, it is getting night time, and we are a _lot_ of miles away from civilization. If you stay off it, you should be better in a day or so." Naruto told her, and Blake seemed to realize the situation. She was unable to walk, while in a grimm infested forest. She had no way of getting around on her own, and her fighting potential was cut down.

Things were not looking good for her.

"... Do you have a Scroll?" Blake asked Naruto, and her shook his head.

"I do not." He said to her, and she groaned. That would have made things easier for them, a lot easier. Naruto stood up, before he walked over to her, and without even asking her permission he picked her up and situated her on his back. Blake's eyes widened dramatically at the sudden move, before Naruto jumped up and stood on the side of the cliff.

Now her eyes were nearly popping out of her head.

Clones, energy balls, walking on surfaces like cliff sides, and whatever else he had done. He had way to many abilities, and most likely had abilities hidden away from her.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked suspiciously, and Naruto grinned at her.

"Well, looks like I'll get us to Vale. Whatever you do after that is up to you, but I think you are on the right path now." Naruto told her. If she quit the White Fang of her own will, then she was setting herself up for redeeming her past actions already.

Blake didn't really have a choice if she wanted to come with him or not, she couldn't walk on her own at the moment.

"Also, I saved you 3 times, not once." Naruto informed her, and her eyes widened.

"What?" Blake asked, and Naruto grinned.

"First, the explosion. Then I stopped you from getting crushed to death by boulders, and last I saved you from drowning. So three times, you owe me a bowl of ramen." Naruto told the girl, who furrowed her brow.

Saving her life three times, and all he wanted was a bowl of ramen?

She could do that.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Black 3

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

A Simple Wok.

Naruto's favorite, in this world, noodle shop. Naruto had walked and ran through 130 or more miles of forest to get back to Vale with Blake right on his back, because he was a stubborn because he was hungry. Naruto had wanted that ramen, which he had actually be surprised to find was staffed by a single man who also owned and ran a Dust Shop. He created noodled though, and that instantly made him one of Naruto's favorite people in this world right away.

Honestly, Blake had been asleep for the entire walk, resting on his back without the knowledge that he was carrying her.

She snored.

It wasn't that important that Naruto point that out, he was just annoyed that over a long distance the only conversation he had was with snores. He would say something, and all he would get back were snores. It was kind of annoying for him, but at least Blake was starting a stir. She must have been very tired through the day of walking that he had been carrying her for, so she had fallen asleep halfway through the trip.

A Simple Wok was a simple noodle shop, made of wood and being styled like a place he would actually visit. It had very basic spices showing at the front, and it had four bar stools for chairs. It was an open air food joint, meaning you ate with the air around you comforting you. It made the place feel so much better in Naruto's opinion, because it was what he was used to with a ramen place he enjoyed. This place served more than just ramen though, it also served a wider variety of noodle dishes.

The kitchen was in the back.

The old man who ran the place was elderly, wrinkles all over his face, and he had longer gray hair on the sides of his head, but was bald on top. He kept his eyes closed at all times, and he looked rather frail, gave off the easy to take advantage of vibe to him as well. He was standing behind the counter currently, and he seemed to smile when Naruto started to walk towards a Simple Wok, because he had known Naruto for two years now and knew that when Naruto visited... he ate a lot of food. That food he ate, he either paid for it himself, or he tricked some unlucky sap into paying for it for him.

'Ramen, my stomach is growling so much.' Naruto thought as Blake started to stir on his back, the smell of delicious food drifting on the wind and into her nose. She started to droll, feeling hungry herself after a day of no food, and that droll went right onto Naruto's shoulder. She was kind of sluggish, so she wasn't reacting much yet, being the slow waking type.

"Uuuuuuh." Blake moaned out, just as hungry as he was as he sat her down. Her head impacted the table.

"One 'Naruto Deluxe' special for me, and a... bowl with tuna for Blake here." Naruto commented, and he was making a complete guess at what Blake wanted to eat. She was a Cat Faunus, he had peeked at her kitty ears when she had been asleep, and it was safe to assume that like a cat she loved fish.

The old man was known for his service speed.

It took _seconds_ for him to zip through the kitchen and come out with Naruto's bowl first. Naruto's bowl was huge, bigger than a human torso in most cases. It was far enough to stretch from shoulder to shoulder and beyond, and deep enough to be over a foot deep. There was a lot of broth inside of it, and the broth was nice and thick, with a large ball of noodles inside of it. Naruto had about... an entire pig's worth of pork slices inside of it, some vegetables despite how he didn't really like them, and a lot of Naruto-fishcakes.

Yes, he was named after a ramen ingredient, and he fucking _loved_ it.

He would rather be named Naruto than something stupid like Menma.

Then, it happened, Blake's bowl of noodles came, and her reaction was to sit up with her back arched. Her eyes were wide and she was drolling visibly, with it hanging off of her mouth. Her eyes a sparkle with joy, and her stomach roaring with pleasure at the food offering before her. Her ears, the kitty ears, twitching non-stop underneath her bow. She was fully awake, and now looking like she could kiss Naruto, or damn near fuck him into submission for what he had ordered for her.

Her bowl of noodles was considerably less flashy than Naruto's bowl was, not a whole lot of broth in it and most of it was at the bottom where it couldn't be seen. She had a large ball of noodles in the which the shop normally served. They were more bland looking than Naruto's, whose had juices collected from the pork slices, veggies, and the thick broth. Her bowl was just as big, and it had many of something Blake loved.

Tuna.

There were large, entire bodies, of tuna fish. The tuna was fresh, and each tuna could easily feed a person with how large they were. They were _entire_ tuna as well, possibly de-organed, unless Blake liked to eat the poor fish's organs.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuh." Blake moaned as the potent smell of tuna hit her nose, and she seemed to fall in love with the bowl of noodles.

The Shopkeeper nodded at Naruto, and Naruto sent him a thumbs up.

"Another loyal customer made old man! Your noodles are the blood that flows through my veins! Seriously, replace my blood with your broth." Naruto joked with the old man, faking a serious tone. His blood might as well be broth with the addiction that ran through his veins, the only thing he knew about his parents was that he had inherited his ramen addiction from both of them.

"I'll keep them coming." The Shopkeeper said to Naruto, and Naruto licked his lips before he started to dig into the bowl with wild abandon. In his culture, it was polite to slurp noodles, so that was what Naruto did. He found one end of the noodles, stuck it in his mouth, and he started to slurp up the entire ball of the good stuff into his mouth and down his throat. He didn't need to breath, just eat.

Blake had stabbed a fork into a fish, and was chomping down on it like the wild animal she didn't want people believing she was.

She didn't share Naruto's culture, so she stabbed her fork into the ball of noodles and started to wrap it around a fish. She then stabbed the fish again and ate the noodles and the fish at the same time.

Naruto raised the bowl to his lips, before he started to down the liquid inside of it, and chewed whatever pork sliced remained after his savage devouring of the noodles. Blake didn't even notice as he did this, or as the Shopkeeper brought Naruto another bowl as Naruto placed his bowl to the side of the table.

"This fish is-" Blake started to say between bites, her stomach getting quickly filled up by the large bowl, but no matter how much she suffered, her determination to eat all of it was going to win out. "-complete divinity in a bowl. Make this a chain resturaunt." Blake gave the man her genuine advise.

She would come here everyday and eat this fish if she could, and she would if she went to an Huntsman training school.

"He has a Dust Shop, but times are harsh because the White Fang steal his Dust and his profits are too low now. He can't afford to open a chain, he had to open A Simple Wok to make up for the profit losses." Naruto informed Blake, and she stopped eating and looked between Naruto and the Shopkeeper.

Her eyes seemed to widen.

"You bastard." Blake told him with her eyes narrowed for a moment, and she spoke in a hiss-like whisper.

"The White Fang's actions affect good, hard working people. Hey old man, do you sell Dust to faunus?" Naruto asked the Shopkeeper, who nodded his head.

"I don't discriminate." The Shopkeeper spoke sincerely, and Blake felt bad. Naruto had brought her here to see proof of how her past actions, and the current actions of the White Fang affected innocent people who didn't even do fighting.

This kind old man was forced to work two jobs, possibly more, just so that he could make up for profit loss brought about by the White Fang and their thefts.

Blake sat down for a moment, her bowl half finished, and Naruto looked at the way she was staring at the fish. Suddenly, while she could eat more, she felt... bad that she was even eating the food in front of her. She was eating visible, tangible proof of the horrors the White Fang was commiting, and Naruto had known what he had done when he was showing this to her.

He didn't want ramen, just because he was hungry, he wanted to show her how horrible the crimes she commited her.

She was making a kind old man, work himself to the bone to make ends meet.

"See Blake, this is why I go after the White Fang. There actions are unforgivable. They make people, who never did anything wrong, suffer for their pain. Good people suffer, and sometimes even die, because of a group of fools think they are in the right, and can force their pain on others... some of the White Fang are doing it simply because they hate humans." Naruto informed her with a harder look. Naruto was the type to give second chanced, and Naruto was doing his best to support some of the people who lost so much to the White Fang.

Half of the money he made by turning in criminals from the White Fang went to supporting the Dust Shops and those affected by their crimes.

Naruto bought a lot of Dust, and then donated it to places that needed it, and he came to A Simple Wok, to support a kind old man with his business. He loved ramen, so he wanted to support a man who made great ramen, make his life a little easier.

By the way, Naruto had just finished eating his 18th bowl of ramen.

"... I can't defend their actions anymore, this is a lot to accept." Blake said. Naruto talking was one thing, but him showing her visible proof of what she had caused was a whole different thing. She understood why he wanted to put her in jail now, because her actions really did hurt a lot of people who she didn't mean to hurt. She didn't mean for her actions to hurt the innocent, that was one of the reasons she believed she wanted to leave the White Fang.

She was face to face, eating the food, of a man whose life she had made harder.

"This is determination Blake, old man, thank you for being so strong and always trying for people like me. He works hard, feeding hungry bellies and feeding the ammo into weapons." Naruto told the old man, who smiled at Naruto and wiped away a tear from his eye.

Nobody ever really thanked him for working so hard.

"Thank you." Blake said as she leaned her head down, and a few of her own tear drops hit the table.

Naruto was right.

Hurt birthed hatred, and hatred birthed people who hurt others and guilt.

Yet, it also birthed kindness. This man had been hurt, but he was also kind despite being hurt. He was a kind old man, who experienced pain and worked his way through it, feeding people who were hungry, and supporting Huntsmen and Huntresses. He worked himself to the bone, with no thanks in return for his actions, but he didn't complain and smiled.

Blake wiped away her tears, because she now truly understood what Naruto was trying to tell her.

Pain did allow people to grow, but how they growed was up to the person who experienced pain. The White Fang had grown worse, while people like the Shopkeeper and Naruto who experienced pain only grew stronger and more kind because of it.

'She gets it.' Naruto thought with a smile on his face as he finished off another bowl of ramen. Blake was understanding the meaning behind pain, hurt, and how it could either lead to kindess or hate. She was getting determined to make a good difference, instead of furthering hatred like she had been doing before.

Naruto stood up, before he wrote a note on a piece of paper while Blake was distracted.

Naruto waved to the Shopkeeper, before he left with a grin on his face.

Blake didn't even notice him leave.

"I think I'm done eating." Blake said, and she was given two slips of paper by the Shopkeeper.

 _Dear Blake,_  
 _This will be your first step to redeeming yourself, and your second chance at making a real difference and making ammends for your actions._  
 _From, Naruto_

Blake smiled to herself as she read that, wondering what he meant by the first step to making ammends for her actions. Then she looked at the other slip of paper, and her eyes widened, jaw dropped, and skin grow paler.

The bill... was huge.

She didn't even have 1/100th of the money on this bill with her. The Shopkeeper stabbed a knife into the table in front of her, and she jumped with her eyes widened. He smiled at her, before he pointed to a stack of dishes, a great many huge bowls stacked up high, that needed to be washed.

Blake paled, before she looked at Naruto's note again

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Black 4

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Blake, get started on those dishes, I need clean bowls asap." The Shopkeeper spoke to his newest worker, Blake, as she wrapped a tied up her hair in a ponytail and placed a white bandana over the top of her head, cat ears folded down. After not being able to pay for Naruto's ramen, Blake had been forced to take on a part time job to pay for it. That part time job, since she did want to make ammends with the Shopkeeper for causing him trouble... was her working for him at 'A Simple Wok' at half the pay. The other half of her pay was being used to pay back what she owed for the meal.

She was wearing a white apron over her clothes, and she had her ponytail and bandana to not only hide her faunus traits, but keep her hair out of the dishes.

"Yes sir." Blake said as she went over to the sink, filled with the food from the last people that had eaten a meal here. She was hard at work, she had just come back from a small break not a few seconds ago, not that she needed a break. Blake looked at the wall above the sink, where she had a piece of paper hung up on the wall.

She had been working here for three days now, and it would be the end of the month at least before she was done paying what she owed.

Not that she would quit working for half price, she didn't just owe the Shopkeeper money, she also owed him cheap hard work. She would work for him part-time for as long as he needed her, and make things easier on him by working for less than half of minimum wage. The other half going right back to the man. Naruto had taugh her a valuable lesson, one that she was going to be looking at every night when she worked from 10:00 PM to 2:00 AM, her working hours. She only worked for 4 hours a night, but she worked hard when she did work.

She washed her hands, before she started to scrub clean one of the large bowls. The Shopkeeper watched her for a moment, smiling at the hard working girl that Naruto had practically hand wrapped for him as a worker.

Blake looked up at the piece of paper with a glint in her eye.

 _Dear Blake,_  
 _This will be your first step to redeeming yourself, and your second chance at making a real difference and making ammends for your actions._  
 _From, Naruto_

'Thank you Naruto, I won't waste this chance. I will pay back what I owe, and become a Huntress who helps lessen the gap between human and faunus. I'll turn my pain into kindness!' Blake thought with determination she had got from listening to Naruto in her eyes. She was still the same girl, but now she had a strong goal to strive for.

'Naruto, my young man, you seem to always change people for the better.' The Shopkeeper thought as he walked out of the kitchen and saw two customers seated in the middle seats.

"So, this is the place he mentioned." Yang said as she looked at the menu for the different kinds of noodle dishes with her sister next to her. She had just finished her, and her sister's, chores for the night and had decided to sneak out of the house with Ruby coming along for the ride. Naruto had mentioned something, in passing, about a nice ramen joint that served a wide variety of noodle dishes that tasted great, and that it was on the side of the road.

"Ooooh, looks fancy." Ruby said as she looked at a noodle dish called the "Naruto Deluxe Special". Yang was looking over the menu as well, wondering what she could find that would satsify her stomach and tastebuds at the same time. She wanted to try the Naruto special as well, sounded awesome to her, but at the same time she wanted something that she knew she would eat.

There were pictures next to each meal, with the Naruto special being without a picture.

Not to mention the Naruto Deluxe Special was out the ass expensive, like twice the price of everything else on the menu. She felt sorry for anyone who was paying for somebody else here, when that person ordered a Naruto Deluxe Special.

There was a sneeze coming from the kitchen.

"So what does the Chef suggest?" Yang asked the Shopkeeper, who looked at the menu for a second, and at their bodies to see if what they might like to eat. The servings at his shop were large, and then he pointed to something he believed that they would like.

"Okay, I've have a Diet... Hey!? I don't need to go on a diet! I'll have a this!" Ruby said as she pointed at the first item on the menu, a simple bowl filled with a ball of noodles. The noodles were soaked in flavoring, so even without broth they still tasted good, and they were slightly salted.

"I'll have what she is having." Yang spoke with a grin on her face, knowing that she was going to eat more than her sister was.

"It'll be a minute, we need to make more noodles." The Shopkeeper said as he walked back into the kitchen and saw Blake had finished with the dishes in the sink, and was putting them away now. She was hard at work, and she was doing good work, not a spot on the dishes. They were dried and ready for use, but he needed her doing something else now. "Blake, noodles." The Shopkeeper told her, and she nodded.

"I understand sir." Blake said as she moved towards the "Noodle Station" where all the noodles were made. It had all of the ingredients for the noodles all conviently placed out for her, well not placed for her, but within arms reach. She got out a bowl, before she filled it with 1 and 3/4 cups of flour... before she tripled it.

She was told to triple everything here, because they used a lot of noodles. Soe she added a good amount of salt to the bowl. She added 1 1/2 teaspoons of salt, before she started to seperate the egg whites from the yolk. She added 6 egg yolds to the bowl, before she added 3 whole eggs, minus the shells, and added a cup of water to the entire thing. Then, she placed 3 teaspoons of vegetable oil, and added some more flower to it.

Blake grabbed a spoon, before she started to stir the dough as fast and strong as she could without spilling any of it.

The Shopkeeper told her that Naruto made the best noodles, because he had a way to mix them so well that they were mixed at the cellular level. Everything blending in so deeply that not even the finest of tongues could tell what where one ingredient stopped and the others began.

He wouldn't,or couldn't, teach her the trick since the Shopkeeper couldn't do it either.

While she was stirring, Blake added some flour to a clean part of the table and spread it around a bit. Then she focused her full attention on stirring again, making sure that she didn't mess up and spill a single drop. The dough started to change from what it had been, into a sticky mess, while the Shopkeeper started to boil some water for them to cook in when she was finished with them.

Blake took the sticky mess out, before she plopped it onto the table and spread some flour on top of it. Blake started to pound the dough with her fists, before she flipped it over and pounded the other side, before she turned it and folded it up three times. Then she started to repeat the entire process over and over again until the dough was a soft and smooth color and texture. Blake had worked up a slight sweat over her forehead doing this, because her muscles were not used to being used for making ramen noodles. The muscle motions were foreign to her, so they used more effort.

She was getting a work out even as she tore the dough into sections and loaded them into the noodle machine.

She started to turn the handle, and the dough was placed through the machie and came out in noodle form. Blake did this with every chunk of dough, and when she was done she started to wrap them up tightly in a ball, the way the old man liked for them to be wrapped before they were cooked. Blake grabbed the noodles, before she moved over to the pot of boiling broth... it added flavor to them while they were being cooked she learned.

They soaked up the broth while cooking, and absorbed flavor.

"Hurry with those noodles Blake, customers can't be kept waiting for long." The Shopkeeper lectured her, and she placed each ball inside of the pot, inside of a holder for each one. Blake had to a hand over her face when the steam washed over her, before she went back to collect the bowls that the noodles would go into once they were done cooking. She would have to repeat the process several times before they were fully restocked on noodles.

"Yes sir!" Blake chanted now, and she looked at the timer that was set to count down. The noodles were being speed cooked at a high heat.

"Hurry, move faster Blake, be quick on those feet!" The Shopkeeper instructed her, and she moved faster to dip the spoon into the broth and pulled out cooked noodles. Each ball of noodles went into a different bowl, and Blake moved with two bowls towards the door to the shop. Blake slowed down her pace to a walk when she left the shop, and she placed the the bowls in front of the black and yellow haired girls.

"Please enjoy." Blake said with a bow, before she gave them each a set of utensils to eat with.

"Blake, dishes!" The call of the Shopkeeper let her know that she wasn't done, she had to wash up the noodle making station asap. She needed to get it cleaned, and then use it again to make more noodles, once she cleaned the dishes from the last patch.

"Thanks for the grub!" Yang called out to the waitress as she went back into the kicthen in a hurry to do her job.

"She was nice." Ruby spoke to Yang, who nodded with a smile on her face. Ruby dug into the noodles with a fork, before she yelped and fell off of the stool and onto the ground. "Hot!?" Ruby shouted out as she held her burning lips.

That was hot!?

"Of course, they just made them. They can't be _that_ hot though." Yang spoke, rolling her eyes. She started to eat some of the noodles as well, before her eyes widened and she pounded her fist onto the bar. Her face went a little red, before she forced herself to swallow them. She turned to Ruby with tears in her eyes. "S... See... Not... So bad." Yang barely managed to say, with Ruby sending her a look.

"Two waters over here please." Ruby called out, and the Shopkeeper came out with waters that seemed to just appear before them before they could react.

Very fast service.

"Race ya." Yang told Ruby after she recovered, and Ruby looked at her with a smile.

"You're on!" Ruby shouted at her, finger pointing at her. The two girls started to slurp away at the noodles, and Blake peeked out from behind the door with a raised eyebrow. She was whacked on the head with a ladle from the Shopkeeper, before she went back into the kitchen and continued to work.

The girls raced, before they both stopped halfway through.

"Ah!? Hot!?" The yelled, and in perfect sync as they drained half of their water. They glared at each other, before they continued their race. It was hilarious, watching them race, only to torture themselves before they could finish.

When they finished, they both looked at each other, with Ruby sending Yang a grin.

"I win!" Ruby called out, before she was punched very lightly in the face for bragging. She glared at Yang, before she tackled her off the stool and poured the rest of Yang's water on the girl's face. Yang gave Ruby a look, before she smirked.

"Well played little sis, well played... now get off." Yang said the last part seriously, and Ruby yelped as she jumped off of the girl. When they got onto the stools again, they saw the check waiting for them. Yang whistled, before she pulled out the required Lien and paid for their meal. As they were leaving, Blake came out of the kitchen and collected their dishes, before she went back into a kitchen with them.

She had a lot of work she needed to do.

This was just one step along the path to redeem herself, and bridge the gap between human and faunus.

After this, she would train her body in to prepare for the test to allow her to get into Beacon Academy.

She wanted to be a Huntress!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Black 5

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'So easy.' Naruto thought as he moved about the members of the White Fang with a grin on his face. With a simple transformation, he had been able to change his clothing to look just like the clothing of the White Fang soldiers. It would have been easy to just steal the clothes of one of them, but that would involve a bit more work. So, Naruto had changed his clothes so that they were a white vest with a Red wolf head, with three slashes over it on the back, buttons on front. It had a black waist band, and underneath the vest was a black sleevless hoodie, the hood up with black pants and black shoes that went well with it.

On the front of his face was the mask of a Grimm, well a copy of one, white in color. There were two slits above each eye, and only people with excellent night vision and regular vision would be able to see through them easily enough.

Naruto was passing as a Faunus with extreme ease, not all Faunus had animals ears, horns, or tails for their traits.

Naruto's whisker marks, and his sharp canines, were enough to convince everyone that he was a faunus who had whisker marks and fangs as animals traits.

He was in a room, a warehouse, with over 50 other uniformed White Fang members, and 100 non-uniformed new members.

He had learned the fact that they had meetings, so Naruto had followed after a faunus that had been acting weird and she led him right to their meeting place. Naruto had learned that they were explaining some kind of important plan, something that would take place.

The main speaker was a tall man, somewhere actually close to 7 feet tall, and muscled with tan skin. He wore a suped up version of the White Fang uniform, for one the white vest had a high collar, and the black undershirt had both no hoodie and no sleeves. He had a black tattoo over his left biscep, and armor over each forearm. His white mask covered his full face, and had red markings over the eyes and leading down to the chin. The man was carrying some kind of chainsaw sword, in the color gray, and wore dark gray pants. His hair was super short, barely coming off his head and black.

"Brothers and sisters of the White Fang, our brother Adam Tauros has been captured by the bane of the White Fang... the Orange Explosion. He is currently in the _loving_ care of the jail, and awaiting a sentence of death." The White Fang Lieutenant spoke loudly, and his voice echoed to the entire crowd. Gasps of shock were heard, and Naruto tilted his head for a moment.

'Orange explosion, really?' Naruto thought, but he had to admit the name fit him. He did cause a lot of explosions, and sometimes his Rasengan was mistaken for orange instead of yellow. He also wore orange clothing, and did have a habit of causing explosions around him where he went. It was a bad habit.

"Lucky for us, thanks to his condition his security is very _light_. Adam sent us a message, telling of a rumor he heard from his cellmate. The Schnee Heiress is going to be trying out for Beacon Academy." The Lieutenant spoke, and his voice became more filled with malice. It was obvious that he was planning something very nasty for the Schnee heiress, something that would no doubt end in her death.

"Kill the Schnee!" The first shout of aggression spoke the words the entire crowd wanted to hear, and the large man just sat back and listened to the words, practically soaking up and enjoying the venom each faunus shouted with. Everyone was spitting poison out of their mouths, hoping that somehow their words would be strong enough alone to give the entire Schnee family a massive series of heart attacks.

"Let them all die!" A female faunus spoke, and Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw the lieutenant seeming to perk up.

"Don't worry, fellow faunus, we will have Schnee blood on our hands soon enough. The younger daughter of the Schnee is only at the age she can enter Beacon, so she will be easy picking. I, and a small group, will be enough to capture her... and film her beheading. We will send the Schnee family her head with a message! Faunus will no longer submit to them!" The muscled man shouted out as he rose his fist into the air. Naruto had to force himself to clap to fit in with everyone around him, now wasn't the time to go balls to the wall and fight everyone here.

He wanted to listen to the entire plan, and stop them from killing whoever this girl was.

They had a a hologram device, so Naruto didn't have to wait long before there was a visual of the girl. A full color 3D floating Schnee in the air, and despite it being a hologram people were throwing trash at it. It was life sized, so that everyone would get a proper understanding of what they were up against. The Hologram moved around, showing how the girl fought as well.

She was young, only 17 years old, and she was a fair beauty. Naruto would give the girl that one, and she had a light blue and white theme about her, with a little bit of red. She had her long white hair in a ponytail at the right side of her head, with a clip shaped like a snowflake. She had blue eyes, same color as Naruto's eyes, and over her left eye, near the edge, was a faded pink scar. She had a narrow face, and her body was more petite. She was on the short side, 5'3" in height, and wore a light blue strapless dress, with a black frill covering her cleavage. She was either flat chested, or had a moderate chest. She had a white jacket, with a red interior over it, and a snowflake symbol on the back. She had an apple necklace around her neck, and high heeled blue boots. She had a small bag on the back of her dress.

In her hand was her weapon, a rapier with a handle that contained various vials of finely powdered dust.

'Pretty, wonder how she got the scar. Better make sure she doesn't lose her head to these people.' Naruto thought as he looked around. People were going insane over this, practically dripping with killing intent for the girl.

"Weiss Schnee, and her weapon of choice is a MADR, a Multi Action Dust Rapier. She uses Dust as her primary form of combat, and favors Ice Dust. She has a graceful fighting style, our spy has told us, and she is confirmed to have Glyphs has her Semblence, which she combines with her use of Dust. Capture her alive if possible, but if you must kill her then cut off her head. We _will_ send our message to the Schnee. A Schnee will die by faunus hands." The Lieutenant spoke harshly, and Naruto gripped his fist in disgust at the way they were so casually drifting along the path of revenge. This girl, she wasn't part of the dust company, she didn't have any say over what happened, and she didn't have a choice in being born a Schnee.

The hologram moved with a fluent step, and made stabbing motions with the rapier. Floating symbols appeared in the air around the hologram, before holograms of ice formed around it. Showing everyone the basic skills of the girl.

'Their spy, I wonder where he collected this data.' Naruto thought as he looked around the crowd. Naruto slowly started to move out of the crowd, vanishing quickly as he began to leave.

"Now, we will have everyone else work to break Adam out of prison." The lieutenant spoke, just as serious, but less bloodthirsty. Naruto stopped at the door out of the place, and looked back with narrowed eyes.

Great, he was being forced to pick between stopping a prison break, or saving a life.

He didn't even need to think about this, Naruto was going to save Weiss Schnee before she could be killed. The girl had no clue that she was going to be attacked when she left Beacon after taking her enterance exam for the place. The time they would no doubt try their assassination. The best way to prevent this was to head straight to Atlas, and then tell the girl directly that her life was in danger.

Yep, best course of action right there.

Naruto jumped out of the building, before he landed on a nearby rooftop. Naruto's clothes vanished in a puff of smoke, being replaced by his usual outfit. Naruto jumped across the top of the rooftops, a frown on his face. He didn't have any current leads to follow about his home, so this was a good use of his time. He didn't like being a silent hero though, he wanted to let people who what he was doing. He was a very attention seeking person, so to do all this secret stuff got on his nerves big time.

Naruto jumped down to the side of the street, before he stopped in front of A Simple Wok, and he could see Yang sitting at a stool with a red cloaked girl next to her. Naruto could see Blake working in the kitchen.

"Thanks for the grub!" Yang called out to Blake, most likely not even knowing her name.

"She was nice." The cloaked girl said with a small smile on her face, and Naruto licked his lips when he saw that they had ordered some good food. Naruto felt extremely conflicted with himself, he wanted to go eat, but he was in a hurry to rush his way to Atlas and save a life. Naruto beat himself over the head several times, he had to hurry!

He didn't know when the White Fang would launch their plans.

Naruto jumped off of the street and landed on top of another roof. Naruto jumped higher and higher as he soared through the air with each leap. Naruto didn't have the time to waste, this was more important than simply enjoying a meal. It was nice to see that Blake was taking her work seriously, and that Yang was doing well as well. It did his mind good to see them both happy after the adventures they had, had together.

He had wanted to stop by and say some words to them, but he really was in a hurry.

'Don't worry Weiss, Naruto Uzumaki is coming to save you!' Naruto thought with a grin on his face. He was a hero, he was going to save her no matter the cost to himself. It was his fault, Adam had only gone to jail and learned of Weiss going for Beacon thanks to Naruto knocking him out so that the police could get to him.

Blake was doing just fine at A Simple Wok, and had already shown drastic signs of changing her ways.

Yang seemed to be happy with her... friend, sister, something.

He didn't know.

What he did know was that he had something important he had to do now.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 White 1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Okay, so warning her needs to be my first priority here." Naruto said to himself as he walked up the side of the damn near castle that was the Schnee home. It wasn't hard for him to find, after a long run he had managed to cross the sea and get here pretty quickly. He sure as hell beat any White Fang people on the way here, and he didn't know the exact location that they were going to attack her so it was best to warn her to be on her guard.

So he was going to tell her himself, and ignore all of the security robots on the ground that didn't even see him.

This place was crawling with plenty of security, important and rich family stuff that he didn't understand.

Naruto's eye caught something through a window, and he stopped for a moment and slyly looked through the window, wondering what he had saw. He had seen a flash of white, wondering if it was Weiss. Naruto peeked through the window, making sure that the person inside was Weiss.

Short stature, with stark white hair was the tied up into a bun with the bangs leaning to the right side. The color scheme was white, blue, and a little bit of red as well. A sword, though not a rapier this one was a straight, single edge sword with a beautiful handle. She was petite, but not completely. Narrow waist, wider hips, and a large bust showing that she was a little older than Weiss... though it helped that she had a mature face and gave off an aura of "I'm better than you and we both know it". She wore a long white coat over a darker blue vest, with a white shirt nunderneath it. She had white pants, with gray going up them, and leading into light blue boots. She also had slits down her white sleeves, leading into black gloves.

Not Weiss, not the person he was trying to warn of her coming demise.

Naruto nodded to himself, before he leaned back and nearly smashed his head against brick when a sword came through the wall brick wall and nearly stabbed him in the head. Naruto reached into his bag, before he pulled out his ninja tarp. Naruto changed it's colors to match the ground below, and the wall under and around him. Naruto placed it around himself, and he seemed to vanish when the tarp covered him.

Oh, the tricks he used as a 12 year old are coming back to help him.

He was invisible to the eyes of most, able to hide in plain sight.

"Hmmm, I could have sworn I felt somebody looking at me. Just as I was about to change clothes. Sheesh, Winter you are seeing these now." The now named Winter spoke to herself as she leaned out of the window and looked around for the source of the feeling that she had gotten. She had felt a chill go down her spine, since she had just finished changing out of her pajamas and into the daytime clothes, she thought maybe somebody had been trying to watch her change her clothes or get it on video.

She was looking right at Naruto without so much as noticing him, and she narrowed her eyes for a second as she looked at the ground below her.

Naruto farted.

'Damnit...' Naruto thought as he farted right at Winter. Energy bars didn't agree with his stomach, and he had eaten 3 of them awhile ago. Winer gagged, because suddenly she smelled something downright foul. It was mind boggling how something so horrible could just enter her nose form nowhere.

"What the... Where did that come from!? My nose has never been so offended!" Winter shouted in actual pain as she held her nose with her hands. Naruto was silently crying tears, trying to stop himself from laughing at her when she started to talk.

His farts... were silent and deadly, or loud and horrible.

Anyone with an enhanced sense of smell, or even a normal sense of smell, would find themselves stunned or knocked on their asses by the smell of a Naruto fart.

'Don't laugh Naruto, do not laugh.' Naruto thought to himself as he covered his mouth. He needed a moment to collect himself as Winter slammed the window shut.

"Oh dear lord, it followed me!" Winter called out loud enough for Naruto to hear through the window. Naruto was biting his lips and covering his mouth with his hands, and he moved up the wall and continued to look through the windows to find Weiss. He would never forget the sound that Winter had made when he farted on her, it was saved in his mind forever now.

She had a great reaction to being farted on.

'Okay, not Weiss... not Weiss... not Weiss... Weiss-' Naruto thought as he walked up the windows and looked through them. Naruto pauded for a moment, and he looked through one of the windows, the last one he passed, before he saw that Weiss was sleeping calmly in her bed.

So he looked at the window, and thought to himself on how to open it.

Naruto slipped a finger into his sandle, before he pulled out a small object. It was actually in a hidden slot of his sandle. Naruto kept a an object, a nail file for when he needed to break out of steel without causing destruction. Naruto looked at the window, before he twitched and replaced the nail file and took out a kunai. Naruto looked at the wood around the window, before he stabbed at it and pulled up.

He nearly cursed when the window popped right out and fell nearly broke on the floor. Naruto jumped onto the floor and caught it, before he gently replaced it where he had gotten it and unlocked the window before he opened it up for an easy escape.

"Mmmmm, Winter, is that you?" Weiss asked in a tired voice. She was just waking up, even though it was later in the morning, thanks to the fact she stayed up all night doing some training.

She looked to see a strange man standing in her room, and her eyes went wider by the second.

She opened her mouth to scream, before Naruto jumped across her room, landed on top of her and covered her mouth with his hands.

"Don't scream, I won't hurt you." Naruto said, before he yelped when Weiss kicked him between the legs. He fell off of her, before he covered his crotch and landed on his face right on the floor.

"Who do you think you are breaking into my room, and touching me!?" Weiss shouted out, while Naruto was gasping in pain and holding his damaged goods.

She hit him in the balls... What the fuck!?

"You... hit me in the balls!? What is wrong with you!?" Naruto shouted out as he healed from the damage. She wasn't that strong, but damn did getting a nad kick hurt like hell.

"With me? You... what are you doing in my house, and my room!? Pervert, thief!" Weiss shouted as she grabbed her sword from next to her bed and jumped towards Naruto with full intentions of stabbing him. Naruto watched as she caught her foot on her blanket, before she tripped and fell right off of the bed.

She hit her head on the floor, before he sword stabbed into the wall.

"Ha, serves you right. Here I am, trying to... shit." Naruto said as he grabbed a blanket and rolled Weiss up in it, stuffing something into her mouth to keep her from talking. Naruto placed his hands together as he used his foot to roll her up underneath the bed.

*Poof*

Then, that moment Naruto formed himself into a perfect copy of Weiss. Naruto sat on top of Weiss' bed, and took up a prim and proper posture to imitate the girl. He was good at imitating people, and Winter opened the door and walked into the room with a raised eyebrow.

"Please, keep the noise down Weiss. I know you have trouble sleeping, but I am about to start working on something and I need you to remain silent for the moment... and get your sword out of the wall." Winter spoke to Naruto, who thought about what he had seen of Weiss so far and took a wild guess at her personality.

"I understand Winter, I'll try to calm down. I had a nightmare." Naruto said, copying Weiss' voice. The Transformation Jutsu, while it only lasted one hit in most cases, was a physical transformation... just like the Combination Transformation was when two people combined using the Transformation. One person making the handseal, while the other person provided the chakra for the technique. It was physical, but it needed a lot of concentration to keep it up, so most times when you were hit the transformation popped.

"... Okay then." Winter said with a raised eyebrow, not sure if Weiss was feeling alright. Something was very off about her, but she needed to get ready and go work.

Naruto sighed in relief when Winter left the room, only to yelp and turn back to normal when Weiss tackled him after freeing herself.

"What are you here for... Wait, WI-" Weiss started to yell, before she had her mouth covered and Naruto forced her to the ground again. This time he looked at the door, before he sighed in relief when it didn't open.

"Listen, I am here to help you. The White Fang are going to make an attempt on your life when you go and take the test to get into Beacon. They want to cut your head off, and send it here to your family. I wanted to warn you, and help you." Naruto said, and the very second that he mentioned the White Fang he had her full attention and she stopped struggling.

The White Fang was no joking matter, and she was a Schnee, so an attempt on her life by the White Fang was extremely believable.

She had lost family friends to the White Fang, it was only a matter of time before her life was the target of assassination.

Naruto stopped cover her mouth and got off of her.

"... How do you know this?" Weiss asked, narrowed eyes, not trusting Naruto for a moment beyond the fact that he gave her a believable statement.

The fact he knew she was trying out for Beacon Academy showed he had some insider knowledge, and gave some credibility to his story.

"I have been tracking down White Fang members, and knocking them out or putting them in jail. Adam Tauros, your family found a red haired faunus on next to parts of a destroyed train platform... I was there, and they would have stolen the dust if it wasn't for me. That hasn't been on the news yet, now has it?" Naruto asked her, and Weiss frowned for a moment.

Okay, now she trusted him.

That information was not public, and had no been shared with anyone outside of her family. They had recovered the Dust shipment and moved it to a different train, while having the faunus arrested and sent to a holding cell in a lower security jail until he could be sentenced to death.

Nobody knew that parts of the train had been destroyed, even the innocents on the train didn't know about that part of it.

"Are you a faunus, or a human?" Weiss asked as she looked at the whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Human, but these are natural. I'm not on either side, I hate how the Schnee hate the faunus, and I hate how the faunus hate the Schnee. I don't take sides, unless I see somebody doing something very wrong and I can stop it." Naruto told Weiss, as a complete neutral party in this. If a Schnee started slaughtering faunus, he would make sure to put a quick stop to it as well.

"What are you, some kind of cliche hero out of a bad movie? Realistically, you can't save everyone." Weiss told him, and Naruto looked at her with a sour twitch.

"What bare you complaining for? I came from Vale, to here, to tell you this information. I would think you would say, oh I don't know, _thank you_." Naruto told her, and Weiss blushed a little and realized he had a point.

"Get out of my room, you are breaking the law by sneaking in here. I assure you, without your help I will be just fine." Weiss spoke with overconfidence in her voice. Naruto looked at her in dull way for a moment. His eyebrow started to twitch, before he sighed in annoyance. Naruto walked over towards the window, before he groaned.

'What a girl, no people skills.' Naruto thought to himself as he stepped towards the window, and put his foot out of it.

"You know, I can handle myself just fine!" Weiss started out, knowing that what she was about to say was something she needed to say. She had a red face as she said it, because she rarely, if ever, had to say these words to anyone.

"Hmm?" Naruto questioned as he turned his head to look at her.

"I will handle myself, but this heads up, at your own expense no less, is appreciated. So I guess, you did a good thing... I won't tell anyone you broke into my room, this once." Weiss said awkwardly, and Naruto grinned at her. She looked away from him, and Naruto raised a hand at her and leaned his back out of the window.

"No problem, names Naruto Uzumaki, if you ever need help, this hero will come and save you! Now off I go!" Naruto called out as he flipped backwards out of the window, and Weiss rushed towards the window and saw him falling towards the ground. Naruto's feet touched the wall, before he stuck and started to defy gravity as he walked to the bottom.

Weiss sighed, before she realized something.

He had broken into her room, and done who knows what.

...

She didn't want to think about this anymore.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 White 2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Okay, so I beat the Bullhead here... That is good I guess." Naruto said as he entered Beacon Academy. The Test to get into Beacon took place at Beacon, which was located very near Vale. Rather close to Forever Falls actually, but closer to the cliff side overlooking the ocean. Naruto had seen the school before, it was a large school comprising of a great few buildings, dorms, the school itself, a building for balls, and a training building for the purpose of working out and sharpening your skills.

Naruto had come here looking for a lead once.

He had been to all four major training schools, but he never stayed too long. He just went to look for any lead that he could find.

He had been chased out of one school though by an army of robots, and he had matched them with an army of clones.

Clones vs Robots, a tale as old as time itself.

Naruto laughed at his own internal joke, but stayed slightly serious. If he was caught, the teachers at the school would be on his ass again. Last time he had been in diguise, but this time he didn't have the luxury of a disguise. He could use a Transformation Jutsu, but maintaining it for a whole battle was taxing on his mind, not his chakra but his mental stamina. Naruto walked with his hands in his pockets.

All around were potential Beacon students, lined up in front of the training building for the chance to take the exam.

Naruto looked around, and he started to walk. They weren't going to attack Weiss until after she had taken her test, and was exhausted from it. Naruto could take in the sights, the crowd in front of Beacon's testing center was pretty long. A lot of people wanted to come to Beacon, it was one of the more famous of the four main training schools.

"So this is the building huh?" Yang said as she passed by Naruto, looking at a map with a confused look on her face. Naruto passed by her as well, simply not paying attention to wear he was going. She was hear, because she was going to become a Huntress and travel the world, having fun adventures.

'Hmmm, I smell ramen.' Naruto thought to himself, unknown to him that as he walked passed the line of students applying for the test he had already passed by Blake, still in uniform as she prepared mentally to take the test. She had just got off of her shift, and finished warming herself up for the training ahead of time.

'Calm mind, these people might hurt me, but I will not hurt them unless I have to.' Blake thought, she didn't talk to anyone, or draw much attention to herself. She was out of uniform, her cat ears covered by her bow, and her hair down her back with her normal clothes on. She was forced to smile on the job, which hurt her cheeks to do, so right now she was back to her normal neutral face.

It was so drastic of a change from hard working girl, to cool girl, that she was nearly impossible for people to realize she was the same person as the noodle worker.

The line was moving, and some dejected students came out of the building. It showed that they didn't pass the exam, that they were not good enough. Only 1 person out of 4 seemed to leave the building with a good expression on their face. Naruto could see that the place must have some pretty difficult testing standards. Naruto moved amongst the crowd, before he bumbed into somebody.

"Hey, watch where you're going." Naruto said with a twitch. He barely noticed the person, didn't even bother looking at them. It was a tall girl, about 6 feet tall, and she had a toned hourglass figure with her red hair pulled up into a ponytail. She had confused green eyes, vivid in how bright they were, and fair skin. She was a bit more broad shouldered than most women, but that was because she was taller than most women were. She wore a leathe plate, very revealing, over her torso that was brown, and a brown skirt with a belt around her waist and a red hip cape. She had bronze armored leggings, and a bronze shield with a red and bronze sword in her other hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized with a genuinely sorry look on her face, and Naruto hummed for a moment.

"Sheesh, speak up, show some confidence. You bumped into me, I'm not mad at you or anything." Naruto said as he looked at his shadow. It was about 3:56, and testing today would be ending today at around 7:00... and Weiss would be here in about 20 minutes. He would have to wait at least that long, and by the time he finished thinking that more students had come out of the building.

"Um, okay?" She said, not sure if he was ignorant of who she was, or just didn't care. She didn't mind either, the fact that he was lecturing was good enough for her. He was treating her just like he would treat anyone else.

"Good, now is there a place to get something to eat around here?" Naruto asked her, looking over her once, but more concerned about his stomach than her looks.

"Oh, uh, are you here trying out for Beacon? Sandwitches are being sold over there." The girl said, and that time she knew that this boy had seen her. Naruto looked up at her, before he turned his head and saw the stand she was talking about.

"Thanks." Naruto said to her, and he started to walk over to the stand, when a Bullhead landed on the landing pad not far away.

His eyes grew annoyed when he saw that it was Weiss who stepped off of the Bullhead. Not only was she early, but she didn't have a single guard.

She was last in line, because it was 3:59 and people weren't allowed to sign up today after 4:00 considering how long the tests could take for some people.

When it was her turn to test, she would be all alone when she finished with the test.

Foolish girl!

Naruto's stomach growled, and he walked over to pay for a sandwitch so that he could enjoy putting something on his gut. Naruto passed by the red haired girl that he had talked to for a few moments, and she watched him pass by with a curious glance. She moved up in the line, since she had to stay in line and couldn't wonder around.

"My names Pyrrha Nikos, what is your name?" The red haired beauty named Pyrrha asked Naruto. She had to know his name, since he was the first person to ever treat her... well not normal, more like a pest than normal. He might be in a bad mood or something, or just blunt because he was hungry.

"Eh? Oh, that famous chick or whatever, I've heard a little about you... I'm Naruto, good luck. I don't have the time to talk to you right now, very busy." Naruto said to her, and she smiled at him when he turned around.

He was so blunt _and_ he didn't treat her any differently.

What a pleasant surprise, somebody that wasn't intimidated by her, and seemed to not care at all about her status.

"You!" Weiss called out as she pointed her finger dramtically at Naruto, who turned to look at her.

"Yo princess, you didn't heed my warning. Seems like you have a death wish, coming here alone." Naruto told Weiss, since he had expected her to at least listen to his warning some. She had listened, but it would seem that she didn't place much faith in how much of a threat this was.

"I am a Huntress in training, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Weiss told Naruto, and he shrugged his shoulders. If he had to save her, he would never let her live it down, so she better be able to back up those pretty words.

"Yeah, keeping telling yourself that, doesn't make it true." Naruto said, almost jokingly. Weiss sent him a dirty look as two girls burst out of the testing building crying. Neither of them must have passed, and they took it way too emotionally. A guy came out later, and he seemed to be grinning as he did so, holding a letter showing that he was going to be accepted into Beacon and the date that the school would be starting up for first years.

"You are insufferable, you know that?" Weiss asked harshly, with Naruto's response the ever mature response of sticking his tongue out at her.

" _You are insufferable, you know that_? Seriously, I told you that people were after your life, at least have the decency to have some back up." Naruto told her, his brow furrowed in major annoyance. He hated being ignored, it was really something that got to him.

Naruto felt somebody bump into him from behind.

"Sorry about that bro, in a hurry." Yang spoke, not paying attention as she walked into somebody apologized, and walked away.

"Well that was just plain rude." Weiss spoke as she looked at the blond haired girl, while Naruto rubbed his back. Whoever had got him, had got him in a weird place that was itching now. Naruto looked at Weiss, and her nicely done nails.

"Hey princess, you scratch my back, I save your back?" Naruto asked her, and she looked at him as he turned around and showed her his back.

...

"I am frankly offended. Am I to take this that the value of my life is worth a scratch on the back to you, and that you much such low self-respect that you would put your life on the line just for somebody who scratched your back?" Weiss asked in a long, drawn out question that seemed to confuse Naruto for awhile as he tried to understand the mumbo jumbo she was spouting.

"... I just need somebody to reach this spot on my back, I was going to help you either way." Naruto told her, and with a roll of her eyes she reached out and scratched the spot that Naruto was pointing to. Naruto slouched over, and his face became a smile. Getting your back scratched felt good when it was a slight, yet firm, amount of pressure to it.

"There, now you owe me." Weiss told him, and he gave her a look that caused her to palm her face. "I mean, don't bother me anymore. I don't need your help, and I didn't ask for it. You're only insulting me." Weiss told him sternly, and Naruto looked at her.

Yep, she had confidence issues, and had trouble accepting that she was flawed and needed help sometimes.

Wonder where she got that from?

"Okay princess, whatever you say." Naruto told her. He wasn't really going to leave, because he knew there was going to be an attack, but he could humor her for the moment. The line started to move forward, and people moved both into and out of the testing building. Naruto sighed, before he started to walk away with a knowing look on his face.

"Where are you going?" Weiss asked Naruto in surprise. She hadn't expected him to actually leave her.

"Away, just like you asked oh royal majesty." Naruto told her with a fair amount of sass in his voice. He had always been a little sassy when he spoke, able to insert sarcasm into his words. He was what some people called "The Straight Man" who could state the obvious when somebody else made a stupid joke. He also played the joke maker, so he was well balanced there.

"Aren't you taking the test too?" Weiss asked Naruto in confusion. He had skill, being able to sneak onto the Schnee property without being caught and getting out without being caught. No Faunus dared to attack the Schnee Manor directly, due to the fact it was extremely well guarded with highly programed robots that came right off of the newest line of bots.

"Pfffft, hell no I'm not. Beacon, look how huge this place is. A Cross Continental Transmit Tower that huge, those damn classrooms, the assembly place, the school itself, those huge dorms, the training area, the front places, that huge tower, a dining hall, a ballroom, locker room, a library of all things... this place is _huge_. I would SO get lost here." Naruto made up a lie as he pointed at all of the different large and small buildings, already knowing what each one was.

Weiss noticed this.

"You are a horrible liar, not only did you point to where everything is, you have obviously been here before and know your way around." Weiss told him with narrowed eyes, talk about suspicious. She stared at Naruto, and he looked away from her, while Blake came out of the testing building with a letter of acceptance in her hands and a smile on her face. She was reading the letter, handwritten, as she passed by them.

Naruto started to sweat under her gaze.

"... Okay, I give, I don't want to go to school. As simple as that." Naruto told her, and she crossed her arms and gave him a disappointed look.

"What a waste of talent you are, most people would kill to have the latent ability you possess. Yet you waste it, not even exploring it." Weiss lectured, and Naruto twitched at her.

"Oh yes princess, because being trained when you are 5 years old to 12 years old on how to kill things TOTALLY means I haven't had enough school like this one." Naruto told her with a twitching eye, and Weiss raised an eyebrow at that.

That was... a very young age to start combat training.

"Well then, apply for Beacon, or I will send a message to my father with your name and picture, telling him you snuck into our house, held me down, and threatened me." Weiss told Naruto seriously. She was not seeing his potential get wasted for such a lame reason that he didn't want to go to school.

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"You bossy little princess." Naruto complimented and insulted her, since he was impressed.

That was a dirty trick.

She snapped a picture of him, before she started to tap on her Scroll and looked at Naruto.

"Dear Father, this name is Naruto Uzumaki, please place him on a wanted list. He broke into our house, and spoke to me about death, coming into my room and restraining me. None of this is lie. I hate many things, but some of the things I hate the most are wasted potential, and wasting time... I hate waste." Weiss told Naruto with a dead serious tone. She hated it when people wasted anything, be it potential or time that could be used for something important. Naruto had just as much of a duty as her, since he was strong, to further nurture that strength and protect the world.

"What a way to treat a hero, for possibly saving your life... but I'm not doing it, you have no proof besides your word. Nobody saw me but you." Naruto told her with his arms crossed in defiance, and Weiss twitched in annoyance and leaned towards him. She looked him in the eyes, before she sighed when she saw how determined he was.

"Fine, _excuse me_ for trying to help you to thank you for helping me." Weiss told him in a sour tone. She wanted to help him out, and as she looked at Naruto again, she blinked when she saw that he had vanished with only a swirl of leaves behind left behind.

...

Where the hell did he go?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 White 3

_**Disclaimr: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Weiss walked out of the testing building with her chest puffed out with pride. She had passed her test, and was only a little tired after the entire thing was over and done with. She had gotten her letter telling her where she was suppose to go to get picked up for Beacon, and the date that she would start school. She wouldn't be going to the school for a few weeks, the time when everyone else started school, giving her enough time to prepare her bags and organize everything about her belongings.

That alone sounded fun to her.

Spending all of that time and energy getting ready and putting thought into what she was going to be taken to Beacon with her.

She looked around, and saw not a soul in sight. She smirked to herself, the White Fang must have decided that she was too good for them to try and take out if she passed to get into Beacon. Served them right, for thinking she was some weak little princess that they could take out like it was nothing.

She would rub it in Naruto's face that she was right, and he was wrong.

She was _always_ right.

She didn't even notice the White Fang soldier standing behind her, sword raised to decapitate her with a single stroke of his blade. She didn't hear his footsteps as he walked behind her, and she didn't hear his movements. Weiss looked at the ground for a moment, before she frowned to herself.

A shadow with a sword?

Weiss grabbed her rapier and spun around, blocking a sword that had been aimed at her neck. Her eyes widened when she saw thw White Fang uniform that the man was wearing. Sparks flew, and she started to use her aura defensivelly because she knew that she was going to be taking some hits when several more White Fang dirtbags, her own words, started to show up as they came out of their hiding spots. She saw a White Fang Lieutenant, and her eyes widened when she realized that her life really was being targetted.

"What fun, I get to kill a Schnee." The large man spoke, and Weiss deflected a sword strike from one White Fang member, before another ran up behind her and she created a Black Glyph above her. She touched it, and it shot her up into the air, before she formed a white Glyph and stood on it for a moment, before it shot her towards the ground away from the White Fang members.

"You won't get me that easily." Weiss said as she created a Glyph in the air, and she combined it with Ice Dust that she had in her rapier. Ice formed out of the glyph in the shape of a sword, and it swiftly shot in a curve and sliced the entire White Fang group. Most of the cannon fodder were taken out with a single attack, barely having the aura to keep fighting when hit with a strong attack.

Weiss smirked at the White Fang Lieutenant, who growled in annoyance that his people had been taken out so soon.

His chainsaw blade started to spin, and Weiss looked at the blade with a concerned gaze. That was a big weapon, but she wasn't too worried about it. She made a glyph under her, and it helped shoot her towards the man at a quicker speed. She shot passed him and made a stab for him, but he blocked it, and she made a glyph underneath her feet and twirled around on the tip of her toes, before she shot at him again and nicked by. She created another glyph, and she jumped up and nicked him in the shoulder.

She touched another glyph she made, and she shot at the ground, passing by him and nicking him.

She couldn't rely on raw power that her petite frame did not give her, even the people like her with unnatural super strength for their size didn't have as much power as they could have had with a larger body.

She needed to blitz him, outdo him with speed and quickly tag him a lot with her blows, wearing down his aura before she finished it.

He swung his chainsaw at her, and her blade glowed red when she flooded it with red dust. She increased her strength slightly, and gave herself a slight countering effect, before she deflected his weapon. She took a step back, because he packed a lot of power, and he stepped back as well when his power was used against him. Weiss swung her sword with grace and nicked him across the chest, pushing him back, before she flipped up into the air and landed a small kick on his chest, before she completed her spin and landed another strike on him before she touched the ground.

She was smirking the entire time.

This was easy!

He was strong, but slow and not nearly as skilled with a sword, even a chainsaw sword, as she was with her rapier. She moved quickly and created a yellow glyph underneath her, boosting her speed and her Semblence for a brief moment. She created 6 glyphs around the man, before she created one underneath her.

She was a blur to him when she shot by him 7 times, each time nicking him, and doing more damage. He lifted into the air, before falling onto the ground. Weiss landed a short distance away, sligthly panting from overuse of her Semblence. She had a smirk still on her face as the man groaned in pain, having felt the sting of her assault.

"Here I thought I had... a need to be worried." Weiss said, the constant use of her Semblence after she had just finished testing being a large drain on her stamina.

"We aren't done yet princess." The man said as he stood back up, and he moved towards Weiss. He swung his sword, and she deflected it to the ground, where it ripped up concrete. He kicked at her, and she ducked under it thanks to her short stature. He swung his weapon again with a side slice, and she jumped over it and stabbed him several times, his aura defending him. Weiss landed on the ground, and got back into step, before he back handed her across the face and made her scoot back against her will.

She winced in pain, that one had hurt.

Weiss used her aura as a shield after she circled her arm around in a special motion, a light blue barrier forming in front of her to block his chainsaw, but he forced his way through it and she moved back to avoid him. Her aura wasn't up to the job at the moment, and she was startingto exhaust. She never had as much stamina as she would have liked to have had, but she could still do this. This man had to be starting to get tired.

So she unleashed a barrage of strikes at him with the grace of a swan, but he blocked each one as he got used to her movements.

"No, we are done." Weiss said as she created a glyph underneath the man, and he was forced to shoot backwards and hit a tree. She tensed her legs, and created the same glyph underneath herself, shooting towards him with hr ponytail being a white blur behind her.

He moved out of the way, and her sword stabbed into the tree.

He grabbed her by the face, before he slammed her all the way through the tree, before using the back of her head to crack the ground.

Weiss was done with that, her aura drained completely as she was nearly knocked out by the blow. He grabbed her hair and lifted the dazed Weiss up into the air.

"This is going to be messy." He said as he brought the chainsaw up, and he tossed her into the air. Weiss could only watch numbly as the spinning blades got closer and closer to her body as she fell from the air.

Blood splashed across the ground.

Weiss felt herself not die, or even get hurt, when somebody caught her and held her firmly, gently against their chest. She looked up, and was nearly blinded by the sun. Her eyes widened, when she saw Naruto's smiling, if pained, face as he held onto her. The chainsaw ripping and shredding his back and shoulder up, spraying his blood all over the ground and onto the White Fang Lieutenant. She was nearly blinded by his brilliant grin, and the sun shining in the sky behind his face seemed to make him glow with a knight-like radiance.

"What!?" The Lieutenant said in shock when he saw somebody take the blow, and continue to stand there and take his attack, for the Schnee girl.

"Hey Princess, you okay? I wanted to let you take care of this, sorry you got so beat up... but a hero comes at the last second to save the beauty." Naruto told her as the chainsaw tried to go through his bone, but had a lot of trouble with him. He was a durable fucker with a super high level of pain tolerance, able to take blows and dish them out.

The chainsaw spid off of him, getting to slippery and bloody, and thus slammed and got stuck into the ground.

"Na... Naruto..." Weiss whispered with wide eyes as Naruto started to walk with her, and he sat her down on the feet as the large man tried to get his weapon out of the ground.

Naruto grinned at Weiss, before he gave her a pat on the head.

"Just stay here..." Naruto started as he turned around and looked at the White Fang Lieutenant, and Weiss was able to gasp when she saw that Naruto's back had been shredded to the point bone was visible, his blood soaking the ground around them. "I've got this." Naruto told her, looking back at her with a grin.

Her eyes widened, he wasn't overconfident... just confident, and he was truly being selfless, having taken a life threatening blow just to save somebody he barely even knew.

How could a person be so kind, so heroic?

"What do you plan on doing that injured brat?" The Lieutenant spoke with a harshness in his voice as he freed his weapon, and as he spun it the blood started to come out and splatter around him.

"The Schnee Bullhead is on the way, and you will be going to jail soon. Names Naruto Uzumaki, 17 years old, and I am going to rip you a new asshole." Naruto told the man, who scoffed at Naruto. Naruto grinned for a moment, before he turned serious.

 _Fox! Pay up your rent!_

Naruto's eyes turned blood red, and his whisker marks thickened visibly. The man in front of Naruto froze in fear when he felt an overwhelming killer intent wash over his body, his instincts telling him that something was going to hunt and kill him. Naruto's nails turned into claws, and his pupils gained slits to them as his hair became more jagged than before. Steam came off of Naruto's back, and even Weiss was shocked to see Naruto's back start to rapidly heal over as new flesh and bone replacled everything that was damaged.

Naruto moved like a flash, too fast for either Weiss or the man's eyes to keep up with him.

He knew new levels of pain when Naruto's fist smashed into his gut, before Naruto raised his up into the air with his fist, and then slammed him into the ground so hard that a large crater formed around him. Rocks scattered all around them, and Naruto stood up straight, before he saw the man weakly trying to stand up, holding his gut... before he went limp and passed out from the damage he had just taken.

Naruto's body turned back to normal, and he looked back at Weiss with a grin again.

Her eyes widened as a red blush spread over her cheeks, the wind softly blowing against Naruto's face and ruffling his hair. He was giving her that goofy, kind grin that made her heart beat faster. She gripped her chest, and a Bullhead with a Schnee Dust logo was seen flying towards the seen of the attempted murder.

Weiss didn't notice them though, because she looked at Naruto and her mind could only replay what she was just seen.

Two words entered her mind, and she whispered them to herself.

"My... hero." Weiss said with utter amazement in her voice, while Naruto looked at the lieutenant passed out on the ground with a sour look.

By this time, Adam had most likely been broken out of jail.

Naruto was surprised when Weiss came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around him in the spur of the moment, hugging him and smiling to herself.

Her hero.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 White 4

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Naruto Orange... Narutomaki... This boy is named after food, and a type of orange.' Winter Schnee thought as she was looking over a bandaged up Naruto, who after saving her younger sister from dying at the hands of the White Fang, had needed to be bandaged up because of bruises that had formed on his body in the places he had 'healed' far too quickly. His healing didn't stop him from feeling the pain, it might heal the damage, but it left an amazing soreness behind.

Sore enough that he needed his back wrapped up just to keep him from moving it around too much.

"Ow... why so rouch?" Naruto asked Weiss, who was being the person bandaging him up. They were all on the bullhead together, with Weiss taking the time to bandage up Naruto as thanks for saving her life.

"You're the one that took a chainsaw to the back." Weiss told him, and Naruto shut up and thought about it.

"Meh, dodging isn't really my style." Naruto said with a shrug. Most of the time, he took attacks with his body to see how strong the opponent was. He would even take attacks, just so that he could dish out more attacks, or he would take attacks so that he could confuse the opponent. He was durable, so instead of blocking some attacks, he took them to get to his opponent.

You did NOT want to mess with the guy that just took a chainsaw to his back, and continued fighting like it wasn't even a thing.

Not to mention he wasn't thinking about much other than 'Save Weiss' at the moment.

"You need to learn to dodge, or at least block." Weiss lectured Naruto, since he had gotten hurt really bad, healed or not. His healing ability was complete bullshit, and she would point that out. His entire back had been shredded to hell, skinned until his entire spine and ribs were showing, and he had healed from it in seconds. No wonder he didn't use his aura in battle, it was possible that his aura lacked the ability to shield, but instead it boosted healing to the max.

Rare, but not unheard of.

Some auras acted differently, and had greater healing ability, with less shielding, or less healing and more shielding.

"Blocking... Not really much of an option for me, anyway... I like seeing how strong my enemies are." Naruto said with a battle hardened grin. Kiba, Kabuto, Sasuke, and tons of other enemies of his had gotten their free shots in at some point. Naruto would allow people to get at least one hit half of the time to see how hard he would need to fight against them.

"So, a heavy hitting tank type?" Winter suggsted under her breath. Not many people classified as that type of fighter. They couldn't afford to take the damage, or didn't return enough damage in return to be heavy hitting. You were either a Heavy Hitter, or a Tank in most cases. A Heavy Hitting Tank was a more rare type of fighter, with the Tank taking damage and returning it more slowly, while the Heavy Hitter hit fast and hard with high damage, but didn't take damage well.

"Idiot..." Weiss whispered, with almost no annoyance in her voice.

She was still a little out of it after having her life saved, it would seem.

"So, where do you come from Uzumaki?" Winter asked with her arms crossed. She wanted to know where he was from, since it was obvious to her that no faunus would save a Schnee. His whisker marks, while they were just like that of a fox faunus, was nowhere near enough to convince her that he was born a faunus. He was foxlike in appearance, but he could just have very beautiful parents.

What? People who are described as fox-like are also referred to as beautiful, graceful, or handsome with how they look.

It was a compliment for a reason.

"I live in tent in the forest, wasn't born in any Kingdom... my home is gone, you can say." Naruto told them, since he DID live in a tent, or under the open sky... or in whatever tree he could find. Naruto could sleep anywhere he needed to, so living in different places was no problem for him at all. A warm campfire, and he was good to go for the night.

"Saddening." Winter said with no real emotion in her voice, she didn't feel pity for a man that didn't seem sad his home was gone.

"You sound very sympathetic, good for you Ice Queen." Naruto said to her with a dull tone, and Winter froze for a moment and gave Naruto a hard glare.

"Don't call me that, you buffoon." Winter said to Naruto, with Weiss looking between the two of them. It was obvious that the two of them were not going to be getting along anytime soon. They seemed like complete opposites.

"I'll call you what I want to call you Ice Queen, get used to the nickname, it is sticking, right Princess?" Naruto asked Weiss, who looked like she didn't want to say anything about it. Naruto looked at a livid Winter, before he looked out of the Bullhead and saw they were flying over the ocean now on the way to Atlas. Weiss had gotten into Beacon, so now they were going back home to prepare for her leaving her home for an extended period of time.

Naruto had no reason to go to Atlas though, and he knew this as he started to put his shirt on.

He had a back-up for a reason, he carried copies of his clothes... and this one wasn't stained in a shit ton of blood.

"Don't involve me, I don't want to be involved... Eh?" Weiss asked, and both she and Winter looked at the spot that Naruto had been in. It was like they could see the outline of his body blinking there, just to show them that he was gone. They both leaned out of the Bullhead, and they could see that Naruto had fallen out of the Bullhead and was standing on top of the water.

"Eh?" Winter asked when she noticed that Naruto was walking back towards Vale, while waving at them. They waved back, not sure how to react to what had just happened to them. As they got further away, they saw that he was getting closer to Vale.

Naruto grinned to himself when he saw them leaving to go home.

Weiss was safe, for today, and he was going to get a good meal at A Simple Wok. He would talk a nice short walk, he wasn't that far from Vale, before he walked up the side of the ocean side cliff. Then he would be in Vale, and would find see how Blake was doing, or at least get a bowl of the Naruto Deluxe Special.

Naruto twitched when he felt the water underneath him shift.

He could see the reflection of a Blake Eagle above him, and Naruto looked up at the sky. Strange, he had never seen that type of Grimm before. It seemed like a type of Grimm that would be known to people, since it was something that flew around. Huh, something new to him in the form of a Grimm, now that was rare. He had thought he had seen everything that the Grimm had to offer. The Grimm had what appeared to be a crystal ball in it's legs that glowed a little, in a hypnotizing way.

The water underneath Naruto turned blake and white, as two large red eyes started to come higher up to the surface.

Naruto looked down for a second, before a large something jumped out of the water. A huge black whale, with a white mask over it's head, and several dozen large spikes on it's back.

It opened it's mouth, before it swallowed Naruto whole and Naruto, riding the waves by force, was swallowed by the Grimm. Naruto stood on top of the water, which was combined with acid from the Grimm's stomach, before he started to walk around without the ability to see. Naruto created a clone next to him, before he created a Rasengan in his hand. The Rasengan gave off a brightness to it, and the clone popped. Naruto didn't need to maintain the jutsu, since it was self-maintaining after it was formed.

He had been swallowed and was now inside of some kind of Whale Grimm?

What the fuck!?

"Okay, not the first time this has happened, but sure as hell not the last time it is going to happen I am sure." Naruto said, since he had experience being eaten by large animals. This was not something he wasn't use to, but it wasn't like he could just break free normally. Naruto could feel that he and the Grimm were going down further and further as it swam.

Well this sucked for Naruto.

Naruto started to charge up his chakra, before he shouted out. A shit ton of Naruto's started to fill up the stomach of the whale, and the Grimm started to expand. It decided that it didn't want to die, so it started to float up to the surface of the water. Naruto felt water start to fill up the grimm, before there was a rushing sensation as Naruto, and all of the clones, were pulled from the stomach and forced up out of a hole in the Grimm.

Next thing Naruto knew, he and his clone army, were piled up on solid land. Naruto, having over a thousand of himself instantly pile up onto himself with several tons of water passed out... he hit his head a lot thanks to the clones all hitting him over and over again. The clones started to vanish, before a wide eyed passerby looked at Naruto.

A thousand clones of a guy, and the guy, come spraying out of a giant Grimm and the clones vanish in a lot of puffs of smoke.

The red cloaked girl, Ruby, started to walk forward, before she picked Naruto up with a concerned look on her face. She was supporting him over her shoulder, dragging him with his feet touching the ground. His shirt aside, she could see that he had a lot of damage on his body that was, or wasn't, healed up.

"Okay Ruby, what do you do when a weirdo and his clone army come flying out a Grimm?" Ruby asked herself, not sure of what to do in this scenario.

She had no clue what to do.

 _-With Weiss and Winter-_

"So... That was something. I didn't know he could do that." Winter said as she looked at his interesting ability, enough clones to make a huge Grimm spew him out instead of allowing him to pop the Grimm like a balloon. That was pleasant imagery that she could never unimagine.

"He can make clones?" Weiss asked herself with a raised eyebrow.

Then she blushed crimson when... an idea came to her mind.

'Pervert, well, she is a teenage girl.' Winter thought with a frown on her face. She noticed the way that Weiss was blushing, meaning that she had a very kinky idea. Something that would be fun, if it wasn't with such an idiotic person like the blond that she had quickly found herself not liking the smallest amount.

"Get it together Weiss, he saved you... you just have to save him, and you're even. These feelings are just gratitude." Weiss said to herself as she closed her eyes. She couldn't fall for some a low class man, she needed to find somebody that looked like he could hold an actual conversation about high class topics. Not somebody who would laugh if somebody burped, or passed gas.

She needed a classy man, who fit her classy needs.

Not some barbaric... handsome... foolishly charming... idiot.

Weiss beat the side of her head. She was just suffering from princess fever, she had her life saved and was feeling false love towards a man.

"Weiss, stay away from that man, he will bring down our family's name even more." Winter informed Weiss, since she was sure that she could see the future Naruto brought there family. A great change, one that she didn't like.

Their family name had already been tarnished enough as it was, they didn't need anyone bringing more shame to it.

"... Okay." Weiss said to her sister. Anyway, she was positive that she was never going to see Naruto again anyway. There was nothing to worry about now about her falling for him, these feelings would fade away.

After all, it wasn't like he could _always_ be in the right place at the right time.

Right?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Next chapter ends the White Arc, and the Chapter after it starts the Red Arc.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	15. Chapter 15 White 5

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Naruto... Naruto Orange... Narutomaki... considering his breath, and this is the only noodle shop in Vale, I suspect I will find him here eventually.' Weiss thought, because after a week of packing her things to get ready for Beacon, she had grown bored. She had been so bored that she had a Bullhead take her to Vale for a "shopping trip", but after the assassination attempt she had two take two guards with her. Those guards were simple robots, but they would do for her father to be satisfied that she was protected.

A Simple Wok.

She was surprised, well not so much surprise as she was amused, that there was a Naruto Deluxe Special on the menu.

Yes, Naruto came here often enough that she should be seeing him any hour now. It was later at night, and all of her shopping had been done. She was going to treat him to as much ramen as he wanted as thanks for him saving her life. Then, she would have no more debt to him, and she would be able to rid herself of these foolish emotions she had for the man of her dreams. Literally, he was invading her dreams! It was like every single night, he was there in her more private of thoughts, just waiting to drive her a little more over the edge.

She had a dream diary now, so that she could write down all of her dreams.

Seven days of Naruto dreams so far, seven days of seeing those blond locks every time that she went to bed.

"Miss, would you like... to order." Blake asked as she stepped out of the kitchen. She was working alone tonight, the Shopkeeper was out sick, and he had asked her to run the shop for him. He had worked himself to sickness, so she had taken it upon herself to do his work for him. She had all of the recipies memorized, and a list of ingredients and how to place them together if she ever did forget them.

A Schnee.

She was serving a Schnee, this was the ultimate test of her willpower to changing herself. She was working, serving the very thing that had caused her so much pain.

"Grape soda for now." Weiss said with a dismissing wave of her hand, and Blake's jaw twitched in annoyance as she went into the back and grabbed a glass.

A... prank wouldn't be something Naruto would hate her for, correct?

Blake licked the rim of the glass, before she went to the soda machine and started to fill the glass up. Naruto was a prankster, so she could see him laughing at the "prank" that she did, even if this girl would never know what she had done to her drink. Blake walked out, before she placed the drink in front of Weiss.

The regular blond customer walked in.

"Hey Waiter-chick, tight butt as always." Yang said as she sat down with a grin on her face. Her grounding had ended, and she was a free woman. Might as well get a nice bite to eat at her favorite noodle bar.

"Hello, can I assume you are getting water?" Blake asked Yang, while Weiss looked at the new girl that had shown up and taken the seat right next to her. The girl was strangely just like Naruto, but female... and with lilac eyes. She even had a stupid, toothy grin on her face that said 'I am an idiot'... Weiss liked that grin, so she didn't hate this blond girl just yet.

"Water, I'm not grounded! Get me something with _fun juice_ in it! I want to get my ass hammered!" Yang called out loudly, and suddenly Weiss didn't like her.

'What a slut.' Weiss thought as she sipped on her soda, and Blake twitched.

"I'm sorry, but we don't serve semen here, nor do we participate in prostitution." Blake was happy to inform Yang, who coughed out the air in her lungs and looked shocked.

"Get me something with booze in it!? Sheesh, I'm a freaking virgin... I like a good time, and flirting... but sheesh." Yang muttered in annoyance, before she palmed her forehead when she realized that she had asked for that one when she asked for something to get her ass hammered. She should have worded that differently.

'Virgin? Don't act like one, maybe it is the blond hair.' Weiss thought to herself as she looked at the hair the girl had, and then at her large... assets that were defying gravity on her chest.

Lucky bitch.

"Oh... I only know how to make a Dirty Faunus." Blake said, and her eyes narrowed, before she realized the irony of the racist sounding drink. The only thing she knew how to make, because she knew somebody who drank them ALL the time. She didn't drink, she wasn't the type to like anything too bitter.

"Well, they can be dirty." Weiss whispered to herself, and Blake twitched and wanted to reach over and slap the shit out of Weiss. She was really trying her patience.

"Ooooh, a Dirty Faunus... what is in it?" Yang asked as she leaned over the counter, and Blake looked at the one customer who didn't have her pissed off.

"It is like a Strawberry Sunrise, but with a little hot sauce in it." Blake answered back, and Yang looked at her for a moment. Sweet, but with a hot finish to it, that sounded like some of the faunus she had seen.

"Disgusting." Weiss said with a visible cringe, her nose crinkled up in disgust at the sound of that drink.

"Ooooh, I'll have a Naruto Deluxe Special with a Dirty Faunus with it... oh, and do you have any of those little umbrellas?" Yang asked with a smile on her face, with Blake nodding her head. They did carry those, because some people liked to have them in their fruity drinks.

"Are you sure? The Naruto Deluxe Special is the most expensive item on the menu, with the most food in it." Blake felt the need to inform Yang, who only smirked at her.

"All that food goes to my boobs, and I have a total hunk that will love these puppies." Yang said as she made a show of gripping her breasts. She didn't have the most feeling in them, larger breasts weren't as sensative as smaller ones in most cases, but the breasts were still a feel good spot.

"They are big enough, any bigger and they will gain their own gravitational pull." Weiss spoke up, with Yang thinking on that image for a moment.

"Awesome." She spoke to herself. She was imagining Naruto being drawn to her boobs like a magnetic pull.

"So, this boy... You two serious?" Blake asked as she came back from the back with Yang's Naruto special, and the drink that she wanted. She placed them in front of her, not yet possessing the serving speed of the old man. She had to walk at a normal pace when she was serving this dish.

"Wow... that is a lot of food." Weiss commented with widened eyes, while Yang sighed for a moment.

"We aren't even together, but man... He is the first guy that captured my heart, and he is so oblivious to a girl's feelings." Yang complained, she could tell that when she saw Naruto again, nothing short of saying "I want to marry you" will get through to his head, because "I love you" to Naruto doesn't mean the same thing. The guy didn't understand the difference between romantic love and other kinds of love, it was obvious to her without seing it.

"I know the feeling, I have my own idiot... Saved my life, and I can't stop dreaming about him." Weiss said, having something in common to talk to Yang about. Yang nodded in understanding, getting just how that could be on a girl.

"I can't stop dreaming about mine either, helped me get some closure with some of my issues and taught me something important." Yang silently, but genuinely spoke from the heart. She set her head on the bar for a moment, enjoying the coolness of it.

"His stupid grin, I want to kiss him and punch his teeth in. He just up and left." Weiss said with an annoyed tone to her voice.

Blake started to rub down the bar with a moist washrag, and she listened to what they had to say.

"His nice, hard abs and those arms... I could get lost in those eyes." Yang said as she remembered the eyes she would never forget. She scratched her hair, running her fingers along it.

"... Idiot..." Weiss spoke to herself with a small smile, while Yang started to enjoy her food. She started with her drink, before she licked her lips for a moment.

"Mmmm, the Dirty Faunus isn't as good as I thought it would be. The Naruto Deluxe is awesome though." Yang said as she paused for a moment and popped some of the bones in her spine.

"Anything called Dirty can't be good, I'll have a low salt noodle." Weiss said as she picked something from the menu. Blake nodded, before she went into the back. Yang and Weiss sat in silence for a moment, before Yang looked at Weiss. "What?" Weiss asked when she noticed that Yang was looking at her.

"So, you think the waitress lady has a boyfriend or what? She is cutie with a nice ass, I would totally hit that if I could." Yang commented to Weiss, who looked at her with dull eyes.

"I doubt it, I mean, a noodle waitress... She doesn't look like she talks to people much, and has no social life." Weiss said, with Yang letting out a cat meow at her words.

"Damn girl, kitty has claws... but harsh. True, but harsh. She doesn't seem like the type to make friends." Yang admitted to agreeing with Weiss, who nodded with a smirk on her face. Blake came back out with a forced smile on her face, and she sat the noodle bowl down in front of Weiss.

'I spit in your food.' Blake thought to herself, having heard everything that had been said about her. Yang might have agreed, but it was Weiss who had said it first.

Weiss started to eat her noodles, while Yang put her elbows on the bar and her chin on her fists as she smiled at Blake.

"So, you have any boy in your life, or you bat for the other team?" Yang asked, with Blake sending her a rather annoyed look... before she forced a smile on her face.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do have a boy in my life. He is strong, and handsome, though we had a rocky start he helped me through some tough times and taught me some great lessons. He is on a mission to make the world a better place, I'll be here when he returns... or I'll find him." Blake said with a fire in her eyes, showing that she was determined to go after him and make the world a better place _with_ him. She would become a Huntress at Beacon, and then she would travel the world with Naruto to make the world a better place.

"So he left you?" Weiss asked, not even tasting the fact she had already eaten the part of the food Blake had spit on.

"He travels a lot, he never comes her often... though not lately. He actually introduced me to this place." Blake said with a fond smile on her face of her first meal here. Sure, she had pretty much been forced into this job after that, but she liked working here.

"So, how long have you been together, he sounds nice?" Yang asked, kind of curious about... well a lot. She had seen this waitress, but she never really had a chance to talk to her before now. She was always running around the back, doing whatever she had to do.

"We... aren't dating, he is an oblivious idiot... Wouldn't know a girl's feelings if they slapped him in the face." Blake spoke with a sour tone to her voice, with Weiss and Yang both nodding in sympathy.

"The oblivious ones are the best and worst. An oblivious man is nice to you, not because he wants into your pants, but because he is a nice man... but at the same time, he doesn't know when you want in his pants." Yang recited in a sage-like voice.

"In less vulgar words, they are nice because they are nice, but they don't understand when others are kind to them." Weiss corrected Yang with a bitter look to her face. What a vulgar girl, completely and utterly without shame.

"Looks at us, gossiping about boys. So, have either of you two seen yours naked yet? Is he hung?" Yang asked with a wiggle of her eyebrow, and both girls turned red and glared at her.

"... Yes." Both Weiss and Blake answered, they hadn't seen him naked, but they did know that he was hung. Weiss had brushed against it when she was bandaging Naruto, while Blake's hand had touched it when she had been carried on his back and he moved her around to get comfy.

"Damn, lucky... I wonder if mine is hung? I mean, no problem with having a small willy, or even an average one... but I heard that genuinely kind men are hung." Yang said with a grin on her face.

"Sheesh, can you get anymoe crude?" Weiss asked, hiding the fact that she had thought about the same thing before, but she had knowledge of general size.

'Pervert girls.' Blake thought with her eyebrows twitching.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, party animal waiting to be unleashed. Nice to meet you..." Yang said as she finished off her drink, and Weiss looked as she extended a hand for her to shake.

"Oh, the _pleasure_ is all mine, Weiss Schnee." Weiss spoke with complete sarcasm. She did not enjoy this meeting, but the food was moderately good, so she would stick around until she was done, and then wait a bit to see if Naruto would show up.

Yang ignored her sarcasm.

"So how about you lady, what is your name?" Yang asked, and Blake looked at her for a second.

"Just call me Waitress, the Shop owner goes by Shopkeeper." Blake told Yang, not wanting to give the girl her real name unless she had to.

"So, did you hear about the criminal who was broken out of a prison hospital a week ago? Adam Tauros or whatever?" Weiss asked Yang, while Blake looked wide eyes at the news. Adam was free? He did NOT need to be free, he needed to be put away for the crimes he had commited, and how he didn't care who he killed, innocent or not.

"Huh? There was a prison break?" Yang asked, with Weiss nodding.

"Yeah, all of the White Fang members who had been sent to prison had been freed, and they ran with the dirty White Fang member." Weiss said, with Blake looking concerned.

 _Naruto_ put them all in jail, there was no way they weren't going to go for revenge.

"Well damn, that isn't good." Yang said as she finished off her meal, and Weiss finished up shortly after. Blake smirked to herself when Weiss also finished off her soda, because she had licked the soda and spit in the food.

Take that Weiss.

"I don't see how they were even alive, Faunus of the White Fang need to be put to death as soon as they are captured." Weiss said with her tone filled with bitterness.

Blake twitched, since those words applied to who she had been as well.

"Try being kind to them, just because they hurt you doesn't mean you should hurt them... you'll only be hated and feel guilty." Blake tried to inspire Weiss to think differently, while Weiss gave her a hard look.

"No, I'm a Schnee, no way will a faunus of that group will show me kindness." Weiss spoke, as if she knew for a fact that it would never happen.

Well, she wasn't wrong.

"Lets talk about something happier, that Dirty Faunus has got me buzzed, and I don't want to be buzzed and pissed." Yang told them, and they nodded for a second. Blake started to mix together another Dirty Faunus for Yang, while Weiss thought about a happier topic.

"So... That boy you were talking about... Yeah." Weiss stopped herself, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"My name, it means 'Small Dragon of Sunshine'... Well, he is like the sunshine in my name. So bright and cheery, and I feel comfy around him." Yang said as she downed her drink in one go, and Weiss smiled for a second.

That was deep.

"My name means White Snow, and my boy melts my heart." Weiss said to match, and hopefully surpass, the poetry of words that Yang had spoken. Yang hummed in understanding, sounded poetic to her.

'My name means Black Fair Lady, fitting it also means a deadly plant... Well Naruto is the beast to my fair lady, and the cure to my poison.' Blake thought, but didn't say her words out loud.

The three girls sighed to themselves, before unknowingly they all had the same thought.

'I wonder what Naruto is doing right now?' Yang, Blake, and Weiss thought together as they sighed.

They had no clue they had all been talking about the same man.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Red 1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

*Splash*

"Aaaaah!? Cold!" Naruto shouted as he was rudely awoken by a large amount of ice cold water splashing all over his body, face, and getting ice down the front of his shirt. So Naruto lashed out when he woke up, he took three kunai out of his pouch and flung them at the closest object to him. Naruto heard a female yelp loudly, and slam her back against wood.

Ruby Rose was pinned.

She had two kunai pinning her shoulders to the wall behind her, stabbing into her clothes without touching her skin. She also had a small cut on the side of her face, where the third kunai stabbed into the wall next to her face... barely touching her cheek enough to give her a shallow cut, which bleed only lightly.

She had a bucket at her feet, and was sweating bullets at her current situation.

She enjoyed waking people up in rude ways, like with whistles or with cold water. She had thought waking up this man would have been funny as well, she hadn't expected his reaction to be so deadly.

She couldn't even move, the kunai were _really_ dug into the wall and her clothes deeply.

"... Sorry, I'm Ruby by the way... Ruby Rose." Ruby, with a pale face, introduced herself with wide eyes, looking between the kunai and Naruto's outstretched hand. She also looked at his other hand, which had shuriken in them. He had thrown those kunai so fast that she couldn't react in time to put her aura up as a shield to damage. She had legit almost died because of a prank she pulled backfiring.

She could see it now, her grave telling people how she died.

"... Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he took his wet shirt off and started to wring it out. Naruto looked around at where they were, and he could see they were in a wooden box.

A treehouse?

They were currently inside of a tree house, he could see that much from the view that showed another house close by, but on a lower level than this one. Naruto reached out, and he showed Ruby his bandaged up torso, while he pulled out the kunai keeping her nailed to the wall. She sighed in relief, while Naruto stretched his stuff body out.

"So, ninja?" Ruby asked the most obvious question in the world, seeing the type of weapons that Naruto was using she felt that he was some kind of ninja.

"Yeah, I'm a ninja. You a Huntress?" Naruto asked her, seeing as she had a foldable, high impact sniper scythe for a weapon on her back. Naruto had long since learned how to tell what a weapon could transform into. Weiss didn't have a transforming weapon, only one half of Blake's weapon turned into a pistal, and Yang's weapon didn't so much transform, as it did activate and deactivate. It went from standby to active.

"Well, not yet, but I want to become a Huntress one day and help people!" Ruby told him, eyes alight with hope for her future.

"Cool, good goal... How long have I been here?" Naruto asked Ruby, and she started to count the days on her fingers, letting Naruto know that he had been here for more than one day at least.

She stopped after a moment.

"About 6 days, you were out cold, and I didn't know what to do, so I started to carry you... but I dropped you off the edge of a cliff and you hit your head. I thought you were dead, I dug a hole and everything!" Ruby told Naruto, who touched his healed up head. Okay, that would explain why he had been out for so long. She had dropped his body off the edge of a cliff, and he smashed his head on some kind of rock.

"... You were going to hide my body?" Naruto asked her with wide eyes, and Ruby looked away shyly at his question.

"... No?" She unsurely told him, knowing that she should fill the hole... and blame the hole on Zwei if anyone asked about it. Her dog could dig a mean hole, so nobody would question it.

She did not expect the fist to crash into the top of her head.

"You earned that." Naruto told the pained Ruby, as she held her throbbing head with teary eyes. That blow to the head had stung! He had made sure that she had felt it, and he had no problem with hitting a girl either.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't know what to do, and if dad saw me bringing home a boy... or god forbid my sister, I would never hear the end of it." Ruby said with a pout. She had no words to describe how horrible it would be. Her dad would never let her out of the house, and her sister would never stop teasing her about it.

Zwei was a dog, and couldn't help her out in this.

"What about your mom?" Naruto asked her as he started to shake his shirt to dry it off some more. He wanted to get out of here as soon as he could.

"Heheheh, yeah, she isn't around anymore." Ruby explained softly to Naruto, but didn't sound like she was all that beat up about it anymore.

"Oh... OH! Sorry, I know what that feels like. Never knew my parents, but I do know what is like to not be able to see a loved one anymore." Naruto said as he remembered the people he hadn't seen in so long. His friends, the family that he had formed himself over the years. The people, who while not blood related, still shared a bond of love with him.

"No problems, I wasn't old enough to really get too torn up over it! Anyway, how did you hurt yourself so bad... besides the big whale thing?" Ruby asked, since she had seen a lot of freshly healed wounds on his body. Naruto ripped the bandages off his body and tossed them aside, before he put his now drier shirt back onto his body.

"Fighting, and that I shall call that whale a Moby... and the eagle... a Sharp Eye." Naruto said as he said the first words that came to his mind. Moby, as in Moby Dick, and Sharp Eye simply because that eagle seemed to act like a look out for the whale.

"Wicked names, so... wanna go kill them?" Ruby asked Naruto with an eager smile on her face. She had her weapon turned into a sniper rifle, showing she was ready to go and help him.

"... You are a weird, kill happy girl." Naruto deadpanned at Ruby. Her first response to seeing something a thousand times bigger than her was "wanna go kill them" and she asked that question with such innocence.

She was a kill happy girl.

She didn't deny it.

"So, lets go kill that Grimm. That will be awesome, my sister got to go on a life changing adventure with this dude, and now I want to go on one." Ruby said with a fire in her eyes. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and stood up. He had nothing against the idea, if she wanted to come along, then fine by him.

He had a bone to pick with the whale.

"Your sister? Sounds like she has herself a boyfriend." Naruto muttered to himself. Naruto stood up, before he popped his back by leaning back. He knew what men and women did when they were alone together, meaning that this girl's sister must have made up some kind of story to trick the girl. They were most likely having a lot of sex, instead of going on any adventures.

Naruto sneezed in Ruby's face when a chill went up his spine.

She pouted at him and wiped her face.

"Gross, real gross." Ruby commented to him, her voice showing she wasn't all that pleased with him sneezing in her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it isn't like somebody poured cold water on me or anything." Naruto sassed back to Ruby, who shrank into her hood.

"Sorry." She apologized in return, admitting that it _might_ have been her fault if he was feeling chilly at the moment.

Naruto looked at a small table, with a few pieces of paper on them, and he picked them up.

"Cuddle Application?" Naruto asked as he looked it over, and he raised an eyebrow at them. They were all blank, but they had questions on them.

"Oh, my sister made those, I think they are kind of dorky... but I'm a dork, so... yeah." Ruby trailed off, and Naruto took a look at this.

"Well, this looks fun. Whoever made this is pretty creative, I think I'll fill this out... you mind?" Naruto asked Ruby, and she shook her head.

"Go ahead, crayon right there. Pick a color." Ruby said, she was willing to wait for Naruto to finish doing that. She figured that he wouldn't take to long to finish it.

She looked over his shoulder as he wrote down his answers.

Naruto finished, before he placed the paper down and grinned to himself. That was pretty fun, he would have to find some more people willing to fill those out.

"Okay then, I'm ready to go if you are." Naruto said to Ruby, and he jumped out of the window of the treehouse. Ruby jumped down after him, and together the two of them started to run towards the ocean in the distance. They left the treehouse completely empty, with only the paper there.

The sound of somebody climbing up to the top of the treehouse could be heard several minutes later, and Yang popped her head into the play house.

"Hey Ruby, I was... oh, not here... damn, this place is a mess. Crayons and water everywhere, did Ruby pee herself or something?" Yang muttered as she noticed it was water, not pee... A good thing for Ruby. Yang snorted to herself, before she got inside of the treehouse and started to pick up the crayons and put them back on the old table. It had been awhile since she had last been in here.

On, her Cuddle Applications were still there.

She picked one up, before she froze when she saw the name on top of it.

 _Name: Naruto Uzumaki_  
 _Age: 17 - Gender: Male - Phone Number: None_  
 _Address: Vale Central Park, near the water fountain_  
 _-5 Random Facts About Yours-_  
 _1\. I'm an awesome Ninja! - 2. I am really warm. - 3. I like sleeping. - 4. Pervy Sage always told me to say this, but "I put out". - 5. I like gardening._  
 _-Top 5 Movies-_  
 _No Movies Listed_  
 _Do you mind if I give you a cute nickname? No_  
 _Can we build a fort? Yes_  
 _Will their be random junk food or food fights? Yes_  
 _Do you mind kissing? No_

 _Anything to Note: I am a heavy, but rough sleeper... so my hands might roam, a lot._  
 _Signature: Naruto Uzumaki_

Yang's face twitched when she looked at the piece of paper that was currently in her hands. Her neck cracked when she jerked it one way, before she rolled her neck around and started to flex her fingers as she reread the paper. Okay, so Naruto knew where she lived, he was a ninja... it was obvious he could track her down whenever he wanted to. That much was for certain, and apparently he had been here rather recently if he had been able to write down stuff of a cuddle application.

She now knew where Naruto lived, which was good for her, she could track him down that way.

The biggest question was how long had he been here, and how long had she been completely missing out on talking to him again?

She folded up the piece of paper, before she put it into her tube top, careful not to give herself a papercut on her nipple since she wore no bra, and she pat it down so that it would smooth out and not be so obvious. Yang grinned to herself, before she blinked when she saw a kunai on the floor... stabbed into the floor.

Cracks formed around the kunai when she stepped on the floor next to it.

The entire treehouse, being old, started to collapse underneath Yang, before the treehouse, several tree branches, and hundreds of leaves started to fall down on top of her when she slammed into the ground.

Yang was buried underneath a pile of wood.

Well this day just kept getting better.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Red 2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Naruto flat out ran towards the edge of the cliff, with the red cloaked Ruby holding onto his back, arms and legs wrapped around him. They had managed to get to the edge of Patch very quickly, and were running right towards the edge of a large cliff that would no doubt spell doom for most people that tried to run off the edge of it. Ruby knew the reason why, of course, since she was a Patch native. Naruto was running fast, way faster than she could run without using her Speed Semblence, which was saying something.

He was going even faster than a Bullhead could usually fly!

She was enjoying the ride, and she enjoyed it when Naruto jumped off the edge of the cliff and the two she lost the feeling of gravity pulling her down for a moment. They were still sort of hovering, before gravity came back into play and pulled them down towards the water. Like the ninja he said he was, Naruto stood on top of the water when he landed, before he ran across the liquid surface.

"This is so awesome!" Ruby shouted out as she climbed up onto Naruto's shoulders, and raised her hands in the air, her thighs and legs keeping her firmly planted on Naruto. At his angle, there was no way he could see up her skirt. Even if he could see up her skirt, she wore black tights for leggings. He would just see her tights, unlike other people who wore nothing like that underneath their skirts, Ruby did a LOT of jumping and flipping, so she needed some sort of protection against wondering eyes.

"I know right! Thank you Closet Perv, and thank you Pervy Sage!" Naruto called out, since running on top of water was SO awesome. It was cooling, refreshing, and the breeze you got on the water was always a welcome gift from the world.

"I wish I could feel this more!" Ruby shouted out with a grin on her face, and Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"You can feel more of it, I know a trick that will allow you to feel exactly what I feel." Naruto told her, and she leaned over and covered his vision with her happy and sparkling face.

"Tell me, now." Ruby told him with shining eyes, and Naruto showed her a handsign.

"I have a Combination Transformation, normally I use it with Toads, but it works like this. You make this handsign and come up with an image in your mind, and then I use my ability to transform both of us into one person." Naruto told her. The person making the handseal didn't even need chakra, because all they did was come up with the image and make the handseal. Naruto was the one that put chakra into both of their bodies, and then activated the technique itself.

It a Jutsu that, when combined with somebody else who knew how to do it, could allow even a Non-Chakra user to use the transformation jutsu.

It was called the Combination Transformation, and a very Advanced version of the Transformation. Naruto normally only used it with Gamabunta, but he could use it with Ruby to let her experience more of this feeling.

"Combination... Transformation... Like a Fusion, of you and me?" Ruby asked as she tried to imagine what they would look like fused together for a moment. That sounded, really awesome actually, fusing with somebody.

"Yep, and unlike the normal Transformation... one of us controls the body, while the other keeps focuses on the Transformation. So it lasts until you lose focus on keeping us transformed. Want to try it?" Naruto asked Ruby, and she nodded with an eager smile. They had yet to stop moving across the water, and Ruby wanted to be able to feel this with more. She wanted to feel what it was like to actually run on the water.

Ruby copied Naruto's handseal, before he smiled up at her, as she smiled down at him.

"Lets do this!" Ruby called out with a large grin on her face, and Naruto surged his chakra around them powerfully.

"Combination Transformation!"

*Poof*

A new single figure burst out of the smoke that appeared around the two forms of Naruto and Ruby. The figure, imagined by Ruby as the fusion of Naruto and herself, was different felt much different. It was like Ruby was in control of the body, but at the same time she couldn't actually move it. Naruto was doing the moving, while she was keeping focused on the form. She could feel everything that happened though.

Their combined form was something special.

Ruby, feeling more comfy as a female, had chosen a female body as the one that they would turn into. Naruto didn't mind, he had invented the Sexy Jutsu, so no hard feelings over her picking a female form as their combined form.

They had bright blond hair, it was styled similar to Ruby's hair, but it flared out at the sides like Naruto's spiked mess. The blond hair had red tips to it, like living flames giving birth to amazing hair. Ruby had picked her own moon pale skin, but she hadn't been able to get rid of the whisker marks Naruto had. Instead she had only reduced the number of whisker marks by one, so two on each cheek. The figure stood at a height of 5'5", shorter than Naruto but taller than Ruby, and had a lean figure... with a modest chest and good hips.

Ruby had flash-designed the clothes to be something that was like a combined version of their outfits.

She had picked red, black, and orange as the main theme for the outfit, and wore a frilled black button up shirt. The frills were on the front, and colored in red, with more frills on the sleeves, also in red. She had given them orange skinny jeans, with a black stripe down each leg, with a red stripe inside of the black stripe. She had kept her boots, but she had changed the right lace color from red to orange.

Ruby's cloak was over their shoulders, but the color had changed. It was now black, and had both a Red Rose as a symbol on it, and a Red Uzumaki swirl since she had seen it on Naruto's clothes and believe it to be his family symbol.

Ruby's Weapon was on their back, in a holder. It was a black version of her Cresent Rose.

'Hmmm, been awhile since I fused like this... last time was with Bunta.' Naruto thought, and he heard a gasp in his mind. He could still hear Ruby's voice.

"I can hear your thoughts, this is SO awesome!" Ruby shouted out, but not a word came out of their combined forms mouth. Naruto controlled the body, Ruby was a part of the mind and the soul. She could actually still control her own soul if she wanted to, and she did. Ruby activated her Semblence, something that Naruto didn't have, so he couldn't control for them.

It changed though, their speed increased 10 fold easily, boosting them an amazing amount as they created a sonic boom with their running. Multi-colored rose petals came out of their cloak, they were one person at the moment.

"Yep, right now we are a single person... I'm surprise you can use your Semblence, that means you can put up an aura barrier around us." Naruto told her, and when he spoke their combined form spoke with a slightly deeper, more seductive, version of Ruby's voice. Fusing with her had given this form their combined abilities. All of the Strength, Speed, and techniques of Naruto, with the aura and Semblence of Ruby, along with her muscle memory of how to control her weapon, and her knowledge on how to use it when she wanted to give it.

It was like they had become a new person.

"We need to do this, a lot! This is so cool! I've never gone this fast before with my Semblence!" Ruby told him excitedly. She didn't have his natural speed, so when her Semblence enhanced their speed they were boosted so much more than when she used it on herself. She really needed to get faster on her own, with her base speed limit, so that she could go faster with her Semblence.

The best part, she didn't need to focus on fighting.

All she needed to go was keep the handseal up in their mind, and that wasn't that hard to do, and she would be able to put a lot of her mind of her... their Semblence. Right now, they were one person, so all of their abilities were shared abilities. Keeping up a Semblence took concentration, and now she could concentrate while Naruto did the fighting.

She would actually be sad when they undid the transformation.

"So, this is what I feel when I run over water." Naruto told her, and he would let her decide when they undid the transformation. He was literally able to hold this for a long time, but Naruto's Shadow Clones still wouldn't have an aura, so they wouldn't have this Speed Semblence. He had the chakra, and the replinishing reserves, to literally hold this transformation for as long as Ruby wanted to hold it for.

"Can we eat twice the number of strawberries and cookies together now that we fused?" Ruby asked with their combined mouth drolling, she mentioned to Naruto food, showing that he was hungry as well/

Their combined stomach growled, and Naruto rubbed it.

"Who knows, but lets find out." Naruto said as he jumped up, and Ruby let out a mental shout at how high they went.

They literally jumped, his natural abilities and her Semblence working together, so high that they were higher than the tallest building in Vale.

They actually landed _on top_ of the highest building in Vale, and Naruto jumped them off of it and started to fall towards the ground. Ruby wasn't worried though, she could hear Naruto's thoughts, and he could hear her thoughts. At the moment, there was nothing between them that they could hide. An instant bond of trust was born, because at the moment there was no bad thoughts they could hide. They had literally become one person, something that was way more intimate than anything she had seen in those Sex-Ed classes at Signal Academy.

Naruto touched their foot on the ground lightly, and with grace, before they were skating towards the ground, using his chakra to lightly stick them to the building as they slowed their descent.

Naruto popped off the building, and landed them on the ground, shocking the people around them as he gave a light bow.

"We need a combined name, we need one... We can be a Superhero!" Ruby told him, and Naruto thought about it for a moment, with Ruby hearing those thoughts.

"Lets combine out names, I mean we combined, so why not... Naby? Ruto? Rubuto, no something more feminine... Ruko?" Naruto asked for Ruby's opinion, and she hummed in thought, her hum racing in his mind.

"I like Ruko, but isn't that just my name with a Ko?" Ruby asked, as Naruto started to walk them towards some place that they could get a bite to eat.

" _Ru_ by and Na _Ru_ to. We both had Ru in our name, and while in my language To is used for a boy's name, Ko is more used for female names. My female name would be Naruko, so Ruko. If we became a boy, Ruto." Naruto explained his naming idea to Ruby, who was excited, that sounded pretty cool when she thought about it.

Ruko, the Sniper-Scythe wielding super hero!

*Grrrrrrrrr*

"So Hungry." Naruto and Ruby said in unison, and their voices came out of Ruko's mouth. The longer they stayed combined together, the more insync they became with each other. Soon enough, they would be able to think and move as one, while maintaining the knowledge they are different people.

First food, then killing the Moby.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **People always forget that Naruto is capable of fusing with other people, he just never really has a reason to do it.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

-How It Works-

One Person makes the Handseal and Forms the Image in their mind.  
The Other Person gives the Chakra for the Transformation, with the one making the Handseal using none of their energy for it.

The person who made the Handseal is the one decides when they undo the transformation, and keeps it focused.  
The person who gave the chakra, controls the body and provides the chakra to keep the transformation up.

Naruto is Capable of Fusing with Any person, from any series, so long as they are capable of making Handsigns with their hands.


	18. Chapter 18 Red 3

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"That was an awesome meal, so, did half go in my stomach, and half in yours?" Ruby asked as she and Naruto stayed in their combined form, she didn't want to stop it just yet, and walked towards the place that she had picked him up for the first time. It was the same place that the Moby had first appeared with the Sharp Eye, so it was best to start there in the search for them. Ruby had noticed that during he first part of the meal, she didn't get anything in her stomach at all.

Then, after Naruto had his fill, it was like her stomach started to get fuller.

"Don't know, maybe the stuff I can't eat goes into you." Naruto told her with a laid back attitude. Their arms behind their head as they walked.

"Poo, that isn't fun." Ruby said, and he could feel her pouting. Her pout made him pout, and when he pouted their outside face had a pout on her face. Their combined expression showing a larger pout, but that ended when Naruto flicked them in the head. They both felt it in the same spot, to when he flicked them he was also flicking Ruby. "Ow..." Ruby commented, and Naruto smirked.

"Food is only tasty in your mouth, who cares what food goes into what stomach?" Naruto questioned her, and the two of them jumped onto the top of a building. Ruby was amazed at how easy it was for Naruto to so casually jump onto tall buildings, with no muscle straining and no pain to his legs. He didn't even have to use the recoil from a weapon to get the force needed to make the jump like she did.

Oh yeah, she could jump from ground level to the top of a building with one go, but she needed to use her Cresent Rose's recoil to manage it.

"I do, what if you got the cookies, and I got the ramen?" Ruby asked, with Naruto rolling their eyes. His reactions happened on their combined face after all.

"I can't believe you are bothered by that. We won't know until we seperate and use the bathroom. I know it is disgusting, so stop talking about it!" Naruto called out to Ruby, because he could feel her disgust over the thought of going to the bathroom and actually checking it. Naruto didn't need to know that she never looked before flushing, that she got rid of everything without looking at it once.

Most people did, but whatever.

"Spoilsport, so we... okay, we are here now. So what do we do?" Ruby asked when she noticed that they had arrived at the edge of the water, looking at the ocean in front of them.

Silver and Blue eyes turned blood red, and the two whisker marks thicked on their cheeks.

Ruby felt a flood of unbelievable power enter their body, and it was strange, she had no idea where the power came from. Naruto breathed in, and took a deep breath that filled their lungs.

Then they roared, and unleashed a roar of unbelievable power. The power rocked the waves, and parted part of the water in front of them. The wind force spread out far and wide, and the nearest (empty) boat was completely shattered by the wind force of the roar. The waves were churned, and raised higher and higher. Several _miles_ of water were affected, pushed far back by the roar.

The VISIBLE shockwave that tore through the air formed two cones, and anything caught in the cones was destroyed as well.

There were visible gusts of air, with wind force so powerful that it tore everything in it's path and pushed anything else out of the way. It shook the ground around them, and several people were forced to cover their ears... a lot of people. Faunus flat out collapsed to their knees holding their animal ears if they had them, those without weren't as affected by it. It affected everyone within a mile's ears, being that devastating and loud.

When they stopped, the waves didn't stop churning themselves up.

"There, that should have attracted every water Grimm in miles. If we need to, we will go out further than this and do it again." Naruto told Ruby, they shared a body sure, but it was nice to say the words out loud. He recieved nothing but shocked silence in return, and raised their eyebrow at that.

"Do it again, I just thought of something hilarious... but do it slowly." Ruby told Naruto, and she started to think up some music to play in their head.

"Okay?" Naruto said as they jumped down onto the water.

 _There is one they fear..._

The form of Ruko breathed in deeply, to the point their chest expanded a large degree from it. It was a strange, an unreal sight of an expansion.

 _In their tongue he is Dovahkiin..._

Naruto and Ruby's combined mouths opened up, showing sharp and large canines that would make somebody think them a faunus or a vampire. They jumped forward, and went higher and higher up into the air.

 _Fus Ro DAH!_

Naruto unleashed the same powerful roar from their lungs, with just as much force it was aimed directly at the water. The shockwave spread out more this time, going in every direction. Cars that were driving nearby were pushed over onto their sides, before flipped over completely. Boats were flipped over as well, and the waves appeared higher than ever as the visible shocks rippled for miles of water. The windstorm from earlier travelled through the air in all directions, while music played in their heads thanks to Ruby.

They were floating because of the force of the roar.

When it stopped, the they landed and stood on top of calm water in the middle, which had been pushed down from the roar.

"That... was... AWESOME!" Ruby screamed in their head. She wanted to do that again, and again, and again until their throat was sore. That was so powerful and amazing.

"I'ma a big bad wolf, don't make me blow your house down." Naruto said as they raised their hands up like a dog, and the two of them seemed to pant in unison. Then they were in sync, the movements were more fluid than normal.

"Blow down a house, more like shatter it and destroy every part of it with a massive wind storm of AWESOME. You blew my mind with that!" Ruby complimented, nearly fangirling over how awesome it had felt for her to do that with him. It reminded her so much of the Fus Ro Dah videos that Yang liked to watch. It was an unrelenting force that would destroy nearly anything that crossed it's path!

"It wasn't that great, but thanks... Looks like we have some company." Naruto spoke, and they looked up and saw that there was the Sharp Eye coming down towards them, or in their general direction. A smirk appeared on their face, and with Ruby's muscle memory and knowledge transfered to his muscles, Naruto undid Cresent Rose and it unfolded into a 7 foot tall scythe with a huge ass blade on it.

"Oooh, pretty bird... Lots of Moby." Ruby corrected herself when she saw a lot of black shadows moving across the water.

"Good, I got a bone to pick with them." Naruto spoke as they ran towards them. Naruto clenched their free fist. The super strength granted via _that_ power was amazing. He could go toe to toe with a giant snake, punching it through trees and holding it back with his body. He could take these things on, and with Ruby's aura he wouldn't hurt himself doing it. The two of them, working together, would be able to do this.

They jumped up when a Moby came out of the water and opened it's mouth, showing a lot of teeth in it's mouth made of bone spikes.

"Punch it in it's big fat face!" Ruby ordered him, and Naruto didn't need to be told twice. They moved, and with a solid punch they smashed their fist into the Moby. The Moby chaged direction in mid-air by force, and crash landed on top of another, smaller, Moby that had jumped out of the water as well. The two Moby crashed into the water with a splash, and the smaller Moby died. The back spikes of the larger Moby pierced it a great many times, and inflicted a large number of deep wounds.

"Well aren't you a murder happy bundle of joy." Naruto muttered to Ruby, and together with their shared body they dropped onto the top of the Moby that had tried to get them and stabbed it right behind the mask. The wound was deep enough to hit the spine, and sever it. The grimm didn't die, but it would die very soon. Grimm didn't bleed out, but without the ability to move or do anything... and because they severed the spine in the neck, they were proven wrong when the Grimm started to smoke and turn to vapor.

"Lets kill them all, how many in the herd?" Ruby asked, and Naruto looked around so that they could count.

"I'm pretty sure it is a School or a Pod, I think Pod fits here. Seven... maybe nine?" Naruto questioned, since some could be deeper than what he had seen.

They heard a the sound of a bird's dying call, before they saw that their back had slammed into and killed the Sharp Eye.

"Birdy no!" Ruby called out, hating having to kill the bird by accident. She wanted to kill it on purpose, not by accident.

"This is for eating me you bastards!" Naruto shouted out as they went down towards the next one, and with a good slash they stabbed the Moby right in the eye to sink the blade in so deep it went right into the brain. They kicked off of the whale grimm and landed on top of the water, before they twirled the scythe around with one hand and waited for a grimm to make a move.

Moby, not as smart as Goliath by far.

They ducked underneath the water, and using Ruby's Semblence they swam extremely fast and pulled Cresent Rose down the front of the Moby, before they swam around it. The Moby started to slid apart, before it came undone and slid into two halfs. They continued to swim, even faster as they went towards the next Moby.

Their hands formed a Shadow Clone next to them, before it started to motion over an outstretched hand.

The Big Ball Rasengan, larger than the normal Rasengan. Naruto started to swim towards a Moby, with Ruby's mental eyes widening when she saw the yellow sphere growing closer to the whale.

When it touched the Moby, it expanded to great sizes and created a shockwave while shooting like a rocket out of the water. The Moby exploded long before it shot off though, only part of the head and the tail remaing.

"Do it again, do it again!" Ruby told Naruto. She wanted to learn that, the attack was so cool and powerful. She wanted to abuse it so bad against Grimm. The clone next to them helped him create another Big Ball Rasengan, and they swam towards two Moby coming right at them. This time, when they hit one, it blasted right through it and killed the one next to it. Ruby wanted to clap their hands, because she was having a blast right now.

"Revenge... shit!?" Naruto shouted as they took water in their mouth, and rushed towards the surface. They burst from it, and a Moby followed after them. It started to put it's mouth around them, before they shoved a scythe into the roof of the mouth and pierced the brain with one fell swoop.

Jumping out of the mouth, they saw another Moby coming towards them.

"Huh?" Ruby said when she noticed something... weird happen.

Did they just get the memories back from that clone from earlier, the one that had created the Big Ball Rasengan... the one that was just eaten and popped by the Moby?

Naruto didn't seem to notice, like he had a tunnel vision for battle, or he just wasn't aware of the fact he got back memories from his Shadow Clones.

They landed on top of the Moby and grabbed onto the largest spike on it's back, before ripping it off and shoving it deep into the body of the grimm. It let out a wail of pain, before it stopped moving completely.

One more left, and it paused for a moment.

They were not filled wirh mercy, and rushed towards it. With a burst of Speed, they vanished and appeared on the other side of the grimm. A large cut went right down the center of it's back.

*Poof*

The Jutsu came undone when Ruby accidently forgot to maintain it. She blinked when she felt her own body again, and started to touch her face, chest, stomach. Naruto flipped her off his shoulders, and smirked when she splashed into the water. She couldn't stand on top of water like he could, and when she grabbed his ankles to pull him under it didn't work.

"No fair!" Ruby shouted at Naruto, and he grinned, before he picked her up out of the water and carried her.

"So... you think the cookies are in your stomach, or mine?" Naruto asked her, and Ruby put a lot of thought into it as she groped her stomach. She poked herself a few times, before she pouted at him.

"I have no clue." She told him, and he laughed at her.

"Okay then, just to make sure, why don't we get you some cookies?" Naruto asked her with a wink, and she grinned.

Best. Day. Ever.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	19. Chapter 19 Red 4

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So girls, did you two have a nice day today?" Taiyang asked his daughters, both of home had come home for dinner on time. He had noticed that Yang had spent most of the day buried underneath the collapsed old treehouse, having gotten pinned to the ground by a lot of wood that had left her unable to move thanks to the uncomfortable places that she had been pinned down at. It just wasn't a good day for her, and it was reflected on her face.

"I don't want to talk about it." Yang muttered in an annoyed tone of voice, being pissy that she didn't get to spend the day doing what she wanted.

"I would imagine that, seeing as you got pinned by wood." Taiyang teased his daughter, while Ruby was only playing around with her food, a sort of dazed look on her face.

Zwei was eating out of his doggy bowl, sitting at the table with them and looking around in interest.

Yes, their dog ate at the table with them.

"Shut up Dad, just shut up... I really don't want to talk about it." Yang said with a twitch of her eye. She had him in her grasp, that piece of paper had where her hunk lived on it, and it got torn to shreds. She didn't even memorize which park it had been, just that it had been at a park.

There were dozens of parks, but at least she knew Naruto was homeless.

Well shit, her hunk was homeless, that was actually really sad for her to think about.

"How about you Ruby, did you have fun tonight. You only came back home minutes ago." Taiyang asked, and Ruby blinked, before she smiled at him.

"Yeah, this guy I met-" Ruby started out, and Yang perked up at that... and Taiyang's eyes narrowed quite a bit when she mentioned that.

"Guy?" Taiyang and Yang asked, harsh and curious voices about them as they asked it. Taiyang was overprotective, and Yang wanted to get teasing material.

"Yeah, he was awesome... He made me feel really good when we became one." Ruby said to them, and both of them started to choke on simple air the second she said that. Even the dog was choking on his food, not sure how to take the fact one of his master's apparently lost her virginity to some guy she just met today.

"Bec... became one?" Yang asked with wide eyes.

'My little girl...' Taiyang thought with horror as his eyes widened, and he placed his hands over his face to hide his anger and shame.

"He was so kind and gentle, and treated me super nice... He filled me up after too. I was so full that I didn't think I could take anymore." Ruby told them, and Taiyang yelped As if he had been physically slapped by Ruby. He was holding his heart, while Yang looked halfway between horrified and interested in hearing more.

'No, I do not want to hear this!' Taiyang thought as his eyes widened, and Zwei put his paws over his ears and folded them down.

"Filled you, you used... protection right?" Yang asked with an urgent tone to her voice, and Ruby shook her head.

"Nope, it was so much more fun without protection... Just us really going at it, it was so wild and amazing." Ruby said as she remembered how it felt to fight while fused.

"No..." Taiyang whimpered, having no power to stop it, it was like her words drained him of every fiber of strength in his body.

It was like a trainwreck, he didn't want to see it... in this case hear it, but he was drawn to the information.

"Wild?" Yang whispered in shock, not understanding what the hell was going on anymore.

"Yeah, we went super fast, but it lasted a long time... hours at least. I never wanted it to end, though I want to be bottom next time." Ruby said thoughtfully, since she wanted to be the one who controlled the body next time. She wondered if she could find Naruto, and get him to give up control of Ruko to her. That way she could experience the thrill of the fight.

'My daughter is a sex fiend AND a top!?' Taiyang thought as his face scrunched up, having too many visuals that he didn't want to imagine forced upon his brain.

Yang shot milk from her nose that she had been trying to drink, and looked at Ruby in shock.

"YOU were on top?" Yang asked with surprise. She would have thought her virgin cherry of a sister would have been bottom, but not the top. Even more of a surprise, she wanted to go again and be the bottom next time.

"Well, yeah, I didn't want to get wet. You should have seen it, people could hear our screaming for miles." Ruby said with a small blush on her face. She was sure that somebody was pissed at her and Naruto, or rather Ruko, for causing so much property damage with those roars. She was also really sure that everyone for miles had heard their super loud and destructive roars.

'She is a screamer!?... She made HIM scream too!?' Taiyang and Yang screamed in their minds, shocked that apparently Ruby was SO good at sex that she was making a man scream her name so loud, that he was heard all around.

That was more shocking than her being a screamer.

"I've never felt so good in my life, like my every muscle was screaming in joy." Ruby continued, even though some people just wanted her to shut up, but didn't have the strength to say it yet. Ruby was talking about how good it felt for her to be fused with somebody stronger than her, and get to share in that strength. To use such amazing strength while fighting, like it was her own strength.

'Holy... She got MIND blowing orgasms?' Yang thought with her jaw dropped, and she cleared her throat. "So... how big was he exactly?" Yang asked, not remembering who else was in the room.

"Yang!?" Taiyang shouted out.

"Huh... pretty big, and he was super hard... I would say about this big." Ruby said, and she moved her hands a pretty large distance apart. Naruto had pretty well developed muscles, his shoulders and chest were pretty well formed. She had been sitting on them, and she could tell a person it was like warm, fleshy steel.

Taiyang choked on air again.

That was a MONSTER cock!?

Yang choked too, thinking the exact same thing as her father at that. Sure, like any girl she imagined what it would be like for a big one.

When Yang pictured a big one, she pictured somewhere between 6 and 7.5 inches or something. Normal, but on the upper end of the scale. She didn't picture something that was a huge fucking, pussy _ripping_ , stomach gouging, monster of a dick that could rip a person in half and literally kill them without even trying.

What Ruby had shown them was unreal, didn't exact, or if it did NO woman would find it attractive unless they were the sluttiest of sluts.

"What the fuck Ruby!?" Yang shouted out, shocking the girl, who leaned back.

"What, you asked, but it was really comforting riding it. Like I was safe and sound, like nothing would hurt me." Ruby told them, and the two looked at each other in horror and whispered the words "riding it" to each other.

What didn't they know about Ruby?

"This guy, what... Did he... force you to do anything?" Taiyang asked with a darker tone to his voice, and Ruby shook her head.

"Nope, I brought it up... well I mentioned something about it, and then he explained it to me. Then I wanted to try it, and I'm glad I did... Being one with him, was amazing... Ooooooh, my cheeks are red remembering it!" Ruby gushed as she shook her whole body side to side, giggling as she did so. The strength she remembered, slaying large sea grimm like it was nothing.

"Ruby... He filled you, was this a safe day for you?" Yang asked, because she didn't want her sister getting pregnant with some unknown man's child.

"Not really, but I knew it wasn't a safe day." Ruby said, and it had not been safe. She had nearly been stabbed to death, and had been planning on fighting huge grimm with the chances of death as well.

There was nobody she knew other than Naruto who considered that a safe day.

"Ruby, do you think something might have... happened inside of you?" Taiyang asked, hoping that Ruby hadn't done this on purpose to get pregnant.

"Of course something happened in me, I might get addicted to this feeling... I want to do it again with him, and next time I want to try doing stuff in public, where everyone can see us." Ruby spoke with the largest, most outgoing of grins that the two family members had ever seen on her before.

Their jaws dropped, and they looked at her like she was an alien for a moment.

"Oh my god, what is wrong with you?" Yang asked, honestly wanting to know if he sister had always been this _slut_ that she was seeing. Yang flirt with people, she really did, but she had limits to what she did. She would never propose public sex so that people could see them, if she ever had sex, no matter how kinky it was, she didn't actually want people watching her.

Sex was still an act of love to her.

"Summer, something is wrong with our baby girl." Taiyang whispered to himself, actually crying at this point in time.

"Hey!? Nothing is wrong with me! I mean, sure we might need an awesome latex suit and mask, maybe in red and orange, but nothing is wrong with me!?" Ruby shouted out at them, because there was nothing wrong with wanting to be a superhero when you were super strong.

"Oh god!?" Taiyang shouted in despair, and Yang gave Ruby a dark look.

"Serious Ruby, I don't want to hear abour your damn sex anymore, just stop." Yang told her sister with her face growing darker.

...

"Eh? What are you guys talking about?" Ruby asked, completely ignorant to what they had been referring to. She thought about it for a moment, before her face turned bright red and she looked at them with wide eyes. "EW! Gross! What is wrong with you two!? I wasn't talking about SEX! I was talking about fusion!" Ruby screamed out in shock when she realized how they had been taking what she was saying.

"Eh!?" Taiyang and Yang asked without understanding.

"Fusion, me and this guy _fused_ together to form ONE person. We were super powerful, and had a really strong shout attack thing. My Speed Semblence was even faster than normal, and we were fighting these big grimm. Before we fused, I was sitting on his SHOULDERS, and they were hard from training. He was really tone muscled, and his back was broad and manly... I was filled with _food_. He treated me to a meal." Ruby explained to them with a pouty glare on her burning red face. The nerve of them, assuming that she was some easy girl. She had no interest in sex, only in fighting grimm and saving the day.

"So... you don't like, like him either right?" Taiyang asked with hope in his voice.

"Nope, I do. He is the first guy I have ever liked this way, my first crush and all that. I'm sure he has somebody though, great guys like that are always taken." Ruby said nonchalantly, like it didn't really matter. He was strong, handsome, and so kind that she would be shocked in any stupid girl hadn't already asked him out by this point, or accepted his advances.

Even if he wasn't taken, she was two hole years younger than him.

What would he want with a younger girl like her?

...

"So... fusion?" Yang asked with a curious glance at her sister, while their father was still calming his wildly beating heart.

"Yeah, he did something, we poofed, and then he were one. I was top, keeping the fusion thing under control and I designed the body... and he was bottom, he gave his energy for it, and he controlled the body." Ruby explained to Yang, who nodded, before she looked at Ruby with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry for calling you a slut." Yang apologized, and Ruby glared at her.

"You never called me a slut." Ruby reminded her, and Yang thought about it.

"Well I was thinking it, sorry for thinking it-ow!?" Yang yelped when she was slapped by the younger girl, who gave her a hard look.

...

"Forgiven." Ruby told her as she sighed and looked out the window.

She wondered where Naruto waa going next?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	20. Chapter 20 Red 5

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Uuuuuh, what a stressful few weeks. Junior, hit me up with something hot to pick me up." Naruto spoke with a groan as he looked at Junior fixing him up a drink, one that he surely needed at the girls he had been dealing with. First he had dealt with the blond girl Yang, then he had to capture and trust in the black haired criminal Blake, after that he saved the white haired princess Weiss, with the red haired Ruby being the person he fused with.

YBWR... if he went in reverse over from least stressful to most stressful, Naruto would have to say that the girls were RWBY.

Ruby had been no stress to him at all, a nice girl. Weiss, while she had been annoying, was not overly stressful for him to deal with. He had experience dealing with her type of girl. Blake, while a criminal whose ass he had handed to her, hadn't been the most stressful to him. Yang had been the biggest stress on him by far, being the person who had nearly gotten them killed via her temper tantrum collapsing a rotted building.

Funny, their aura colors matched their color schemes.

Junior was looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, the boy had yet to ask him about any tips yet, which was weird for him. Normally he was all about tips and clues to finding his way home, but right now he seemed more concerned about forgetting something.

"Want to talk about it?" Junior asked out of obligation to his meal ticket. The hot blond who attracted paying customers to him.

"Women, I'll never get them... How do they work?" Naruto asked with a groan, and Junior made a noise of understanding.

"I don't know that one either. Women are too much of a hassle to keep around for long. What you need to remember is this. So long as you don't knock her up, you can dump her at any time... Bang her and run." Junior gave Naruto the advice that he himself always followed. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, because Junior _sounded_ wise at that moment, but his advice had been worth what amounted so shit.

"Any girl who heard you say that would kick your ass." Naruto told the grown ass man, who didn't seem to realize he was in trouble.

"Women, men, they are all the same. They just want something to fuck and hold onto at night. Do yourself a favor, stay single and mingle." Junior gave Naruto some more of his expert advice. The longer Naruto stayed single, the more money he was worth to Junior, because more women would come to his club. More women, equalled more men who wanted to tap the asses of those women. Naruto brought women, and women brought men, and those men brought more money.

He would be rolling in money thanks to Naruto and his obliviousness.

"Classy Pervy Bartender, classy." Naruto told the man with a twitching eyebrow. He couldn't believe how he was always surrounded by morons or people with no common snse about what to say in these situations. "That explains why no women want you." Naruto told the man, who coughed into his hand, cheeks red.

"It's mutual." Junior said, with Naruto giving him a raised eyebrow.

"No, it really isn't. Mutual means you don't want them either, like popping a boner at the memory of Yang." Naruto mentioned with a raised eyebrow. Junior looked away, and Naruto scoffed at him.

"She is too young for me, I like my women mature and drunk." Junior spouted off, with Naruto snorting. He liked his women drunk, because those were the only women that would have sex with him. The ones that were too drunk to realize that he was an asshole, and would often regret anything that they did.

"By mature, do you mean big breasted bimbo blondes?" Naruto asked him, and he turned away from Naruto.

Naruto scored a point for him, and an extra point for making four words that start with B go in a row.

"Of course not, what about you. I hear you have been running around with the ladies, leaving them charmed." Junior spoke, because he heard a lot of rumors about a whisker marked blond stealing all of the good girls.

"F-you, I don't charm women. Heck, I bet they are glad I'm gone. Left Yang with unfinished mommy issues. Stuck Blake with my bill. Didn't say goodbye to Weiss... Okay, Ruby might not hate me." Naruto admitted to himself, while Junior raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pyrrha Nikos, four time winner of a tournament, what did you do to her? My sources tell me you talked to her." Junior spoke as he placed a drink in front of Naruto, who looked at it, before he raised an eyebrow.

"Pyrrha Whokos? I have no clue who that is. Seems familiar though." Naruto said, he was better with faces, not names. This Pyrrha girl seemed familiar to him, but for the life of him he had no idea who she was in his memory.

"Seriously, you don't know who she is... the Untouchable Girl... the Invincible Girl? Those names ring a bell?" Junior asked, and Naruto raised an eyebrow, showing those names did not really ring a bell in his head.

"Sounds lame, being invincible is stupid. What is life without challenges?" Naruto asked as he finished off his drink in a few large gulps.

"Easy, simple, and not challenging? Challenges just make things harder than they have to be. I like my life like I like my women-" Junior started, before Naruto smirked at him.

"Blond, stupid, drunk, and with huge dicks between their legs." Naruto stated, with Junior nodding to him.

"Yes, blond, stupid, drunk, and with huge diiiiii... damnit, you little jackass." Junior told Naruto when he realized that he had just been insulted, called gay in his own bar. Naruto grinned widely at him, because he had almost managed to get Junior to call himself gay. Naruto stood up, put some lien on the counter, before he raised his hands up.

"Hey, who am I to question what you like? I mean, sure I understand the futanari fetish, kind of hot when you see two girls going at it, and one has man parts... but I think you should keep your fetish to yourself ya know." Naruto commented in an upbeat voice. He enjoyed messing with Junior, he really did, so he started to walk out of the club with a skip in his step, amused that he had gotten another over on the guy. He was just happy to have some fun to pick himself up after the weeks he had, had lately.

Seriously, everything was so smooth before he met Yang... other than the volcano incident that had happened.

Fuck that volcano.

Naruto walked up the steps of the club, before the automatic doors opened up for him and he walked out of the club. The music they were playing tonight wasn't that great anyway, he was sure that the DJ was having an off night. Naruto jumped onto the nearest roof, before he started to roof hop and thought about the experiences he had, had lately. Yang was fun, Blake was kind of emotional, Weiss was a sour one, and Ruby was a sweet experience.

Naruto could see his home, the park, closing in quickly, before he jumped onto a water fountain and landed, standing on the water.

He walked off the water, before he jumped into a spot that was hidden well behind the hedges. Naruto saw his tent, which his clone had set up for him ahead of time, all ready for him to enter. Naruto lowered his head, before he walked into the tent, and he could see some of his tings scattered around. Naruto laid down on a sleeping bag, before he turned onto his side and saw a picture of him as a kid with his teammates. He had to get it reframed, since the frame hadn't appeared with him when he came to this world, but it was one of the things he got to treasure.

Naruto had his other, also old, jacket hanging on the side of the tent.

He really treasured his jackets, they were parts of his life, important parts that meant a lot to him. They reminded him of home, and he missed his home a lot.

Naruto sat back up, before he bit his thumb and started to go through a few handseals.

"Summoning Jutsu." Naruto said as he placed his bloody hand on the ground in front of him, and black markings spread out. There was a small puff of smoke, before the sound of coughing could be heard. Naruto had summoned the toad that had warned him against trying to get back home. Naruto had accidently summoned him the first time, but this time he was summoning him on purpose.

Pa toad, Fukasaku.

He was a small toad, around 9 inches to a foot tall, and was colored green. He was a littlw wrinkled, and had a beard underneath his chin, and hair on the sides of his head. He had a somber look in his yellow eyes, and was wearing a brown cloak. He looked surprised to be summoned, but was giving Naruto a sadder look when he realized who had summoned him.

"Naruto-chan... how have ya been?" Fukasaku asked Naruto, and the boy looked at him with a tilted head.

"Well, don't sound excited to see me or anything. So what has been going on with the village?" Naruto asked him, since the toads had a portal that would allow small toads to enter the village, he had to know about it.

"Destroyed." Fukasaku said, and Naruto went silent.

".. You can't be serious." Naruto spoke, his tone stern and serious. Fukasaku nodded his head, and gave Naruto a serious look.

"Dead serious, Jiraiya-chan died to the leader of the Akatsuki nearly a year and a half ago... then he attacked the village and destroyed it." Fukasaku said to Naruto, not hiding a single detail. Naruto's eyes widened and he was forced onto his butt as his hand went to cover half of his face, wide eyed.

"Where... are there any survivors?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice, even a small ray of hope right now would be okay with him.

"Any survivors were killed in the war... With the Leaf village weakened, the Stone attacked, and the battle attracted the Mist and Cloud... The Sand tried to help, but the entire thing became the Fourth Shinobi War... there are no more Hidden Villages... Pain has destroyed them all after the war." Fukasaku said, and Naruto grapped his chest, his heart beating painfully in his chest.

Impossible.

Everyone... dead?

Naruto felt numb, like everything he was hoping and dreaming form came crashing down all around him. He had no home, all his friends, the people he considered family... dead. No shinobi system to return to, no reason to return home. Naruto curled up into himself, and Fukasaku placed a webbed hand on Naruto's back as the tears started to flow out of his eyes against his will.

He had nothing now.

No friends, no family, no home... no reason to fight for. He didn't have a dream to strive for anymore. He had nothing.

"We have been waiting for you to summon us... We fear that one day the Akatsuki may attempt to come to this world. They are still searching for you. You are the very last Jinchuriki they need." Fukasaku informed Naruto, who could hear him, but the words didn't fully register to him at the moment.

"... I need some time." Naruto told Fukasaku, and the toad nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto collapsed onto his back, before he covered his eyes with his sleeve.

He didn't want to cry, he really didn't.

The tears refused to stop.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Dream 1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Uuuuuuh, where am I?" Yang asked herself with a groan as she touched a hand to her aching head. She felt like something had slammed into her with the force of a train, strangely enough, and she was not happy with that. The last thing she remembered was laying down in her bed to go to sleep after the shocking dinner she had, had with her family. Damn, she was still reeling after she had thought Ruby was a dumb slut that wanted nothing more than to be filled with cock.

It was strange, seeing a person who was by no definition a slut, be portrayed as a skank that wanted a fat cock.

She was in a forest, a big forest, with a lot of thick trees. The branches were rather creepy for her, and strangely enough her stomach was growling. It was later at night, and she... Yang looked down at herself before she yelped in shock.

These were not her clothes.

She was wearing a maiden's white dress, with an orange apron on over it. Her hair was done in braids, and she had a rag over the top of her head. She was dressed like she had just come out of children's story book. She covered herself, her butt was practically showing in this dress, the skirt was so damn unreasonably short. She hated skirts, she prefered a longer dress if she had to wear one. She was dressed like Slutty Goldilocks and the 3 Hair Bears. Yang started to realize what was happening, and slowly relaxed herself.

She was dreaming.

A twig came off of a branch and hit her in the head, causing her to wince in pain.

"A really freaking weird dream, feeling pain." Yang muttered to herself, and she saw that on the ground there was a road for her to follow. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a small person walking along the path. No, it wasn't a person, it was weirder than that.

It was a toad.

This toad was made of pure gold, and it had the brightest of blue eyes as it looked back at her. The toad hopped up towards her, and she caught it gently in her hands. The toad had three slash marks on each side of it's face, and it had a spiral spot on it's back. It was covered in spiral spots, and it was sad looking.

*Croak*

"Even your croak sounds WOAH!" Yang shouted out when the toad pushed off of her hands, smacked her in the face, before landing on the ground. She saw the toad hopping away from her, and twitching she started to run after it. "Hey, I am going to turn you into frog legs!" Yang shouted, but the frog kept getting further away from her.

This was a dream, so Yang thought about her motorcycle Bumblebee. She thought of the sleek yellow, orange, and black design it had. The crotch rocket, the machine of power that made her cooler than she already was... no, even _hotter_ than she already was. She looked next to her, only to pout when she wasn't able to make it appear.

"Sorry, but you aren't the one in control of this dream." A voice said from behind her, and she shouted in shock and jerked all the way around.

Nobody was there.

"Huh?" Yang asked as she looked around, only to hear a noise from lower than her.

"Down here." The voice of a small woman said. Yang looked down, and she almost laughed out when she saw that the person that was standing down below her was the Waitress from A Simple Wok. She was chibified, her head was increased in size, while her body was made tiny and adorable. She had stubby arms and legs, with stubs with finger for hands. She was wearing a full-body cat costume with an apron on the front of it.

"You are so adorable." Yang said, and Waitress twitched in annoyance at her.

"You are not in control of this dream Yang Xiao Long. You were called here." Waitress said to her, and Yang nearly gushed at her.

"Adorable..." Yang whispered again, a crazy wide smile on her face.

"Take this seriously you dumb bimbo! Uh, why did your mind think of _me_ when it thought up a person who helps. Anyway, somebody in pain is calling out to you, somebody who deeply touched you." Waitress said, before she started to walk away with tiny steps. She didn't even care anymore, if Yang wasn't going to take this soul dream seriously, then who was she to try and help her?

Just because Yang's crazed mind thought her up, didn't mean that she was going to help her.

"Wait, somebody who touched my heart... So what am I suppose to do?" Yang asked the Waitress, and she looked back at her.

"Follow the Toad, he knows where to go." Waitress told her, and Yang nodded, and she could see a little bit of glowing specks in the distance. She started to run toward the toad, and left the waitress cat chibi behind as she pursued her dream toad. Literally, a toad born in her dreams was her dream toad.

"Come here little froggie!" Yang shouted out, before it went further and further away from her. She stopped to catch her breath, real world stamina not applying to her dream self. She had none of her strength here.

Her mental strength transfered over to physical strength in the dream.

She wished she were smarter right about now.

 _Go Away! - Demon Child!_

"Woah!?" Yang shouted out when she saw the shadows of foul looking people, no facial features other than twisted blue faces of torture and anguish. They were spouting cruel and hurtful things at her, but she was forced to tune them out to stay sane. They didn't come any closer to her, it was like they couldn't travel on the same road as her.

They hated her... but were afraid of her?

 _You were never wanted... Nobody loves you, and nobody ever will._

"Okay, that is just way too hurtful." Yang said as she walked a bit faster than she was before. These voices, they were actually driving her a little crazy. She moved faster and faster, until she was eventually running around and following after the path. She could see the toad in the distance, and it stopped moving... but it was glowing more dimly than before. She picked up the toad, and she noticed that it was staring at a cabin in the woods.

The road went into the cabin.

*Croak*

The croak of the toad sounded weak to her, and sadder than before. It glanced back at her, and she could see that the toad was actually crying. She placed it gently down onto the ground, before gulping. If she was Goldilocks, and she didn't have her super strength and Semblence... and she was about to go into that cabin... then she was not in for a pleasant time. She swallowed her fear, since the pain in this dream was really something she could feel. She started her way towards the cabin in the woods, before she opened the unlocked door.

She knew it would be unlocked.

"Yo, anyone mind if I _Yang_ out for awhile?" Yang asked as she moved into the cabin, and she could see the place was empty. She sighed in relief, before her stomach growled again, and she saw three chairs sitting at a table with three bowls of noodles. One small, large, and a Naruto deluxe sized bowl.

She sat in the first chair, before it was crushed underneath her weight... So this was the chair that was too small for her. She sat in the large chair second, before she moved her butt around in it, and found it to be way too hard for her to sit comfortably. She sat in the medium chair last, and it was perfect.

She took the first bowl of ramen, and tried it, before she spat it out. It was way too cold for her to eat. So she went for the next size up... and flames spewed out of her mouth when she realized it was way to hot for her to eat. She went up to the Naruto deluxe size, before she started to eat it and found it to be just perfect for her.

She filled up her greedy stomach, before she stood up and looked for a place to sleep.

That was what she was suppose to do in this dream right?

*Croak*

The toad jumped into the empty bowl of ramen, before hopping onto the top of her head. The door opened up wide, and she saw that there were three people at the door.

Her father, Ruby, and Zwei.

All of them wearing bear costumes.

"Yo Goldi-bimbo." Zwei said to her, and she looked at the bear-suit wearing dog with twitching eyes. The first thing Zwei ever said to her, in a dream, and it had to be an insult calling her a bimbo. Well, that explained why her ass busted the chair and the food was cold, who cared if a dog ate cold food... and dog chairs were not made for people.

Good, so she didn't need to lose weight.

"No, you have a fat ass, and fat boobs, and fat thighs... fatty." Ruby insulted her as she pushed her nose up and started to wiggle her tongue out at her.

"Well fuck this dream, last time I ever snack before bed." Yang commented with her arms crossed, while Taiyang looked at the toad on the top of her head. Yang waited for something to come out of his mouth, but her eyes widened.

Darkness came out of his mouth, and his eyes turned black. The same with Ruby and Zwei, and soon all of their forms were shrouded in darkness.

The world became nothing but inky blackness, and she looked around without knowing anything about what was happening to her now.

*Croak*

The toad gave a dying croak, before flopping onto the darkness and slowly being swallowed up by it. Yang looked down at the toad.

It was no longer a toad.

It was Naruto, and her eyes widened horribly wide when she saw that Naruto was being swallowed by the darkness. The light in his eyes fading away, tears streaming down his face, not seeing her. She got on her knees and tried to pull him out of the darkness, and she was desperate.

She was naked and so was he, but she didn't care where her clothes went. Her body was glowing yellow, while the yellow glow around his body was fading away the more he sunk into the darkness. She pulled on him, trying to forcefully pull him out of the dark. She didn't have a voice to speak with. Only her actions could speak for her at this point, and Naruto looked up at her for a moment.

"If nobody wants me, or needs me... if I have no home, no family, no friends to return to... am I doomed to be lonely forever again?" Naruto's warped voice came out as the darkness slowly consumed him. Yang opened her mouth, but she couldn't say anything. She didn't have enough power behind her to say a single word.

She just pulled as hard as she could.

 _No love, no home... nobody wants or needs me._

 _I'm all alone again._

He slipped into darkness, and she couldn't after him anymore. She wasn't bright enough to fight off the darkness on her own. She needed help, she understood that. She alone was not bright enough to rescue Naruto from the darkness that was surrounding him. The never ending pit of sadness.

Yang looked around, but all she could see was darkness.

"Naruto!"

Yang shouted when she woke up, her heart racing and her breath harder than it had ever been. She was gripping her tank top, heart pulse going faster than ever before. She was looking around, and for a moment she couldn't believe what she had just experienced in a dream. Ruby burst into her room, a towel wrapped around her body as she held onto Cresent Rose. She was dripping with water, no clue why he sister had been screaming.

"I'm hear to... Oh, bad dream?" Ruby asked when she tightened the towel around her body, and Yang nodded her head.

"The worst... go finish your shower... I need a moment alone right now." Yang said to Ruby, who nodded and went off to go and finish of cleaning herself off.

Yang frowned when the door closed behind Ruby.

That dream... was no normal dream.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	22. Chapter 22 Dream 2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Uuuuuuh, so many people today." Blake said with a groan. She had ran the shop today, the Shopkeeper had been busy taking in a delivery of Dust meaning that she had been working alone at A Simple Wok. She didn't have help, and she had been working the entire time with no breaks. It had been the most busy day of all to her. A horde of customers surged into the bar, meaning she had been working non-stop, setting out extra tables and waiting them while also cooking, prepping, and serving the food to all of the visiters of her work place.

Her muscles hurt, they really did.

She used muscles she never had to use before, like when she was unloading entire bags of flour and salt from the back. She had never had to use the muscles she used there while fighting. Her butt hurt, the back of her legs hurt, and her lower back was killing her.

She didn't want to sit down, but her feet hurt her.

She slammed her head into the bar, they weren't even closed yet, another hour to go until they were all closed up. She just needed a small break, and there wasn't anyone in the store at the moment. It would be fine for her to rest her legs for a moment, or at least until the noodles finished cooking and she needed to put them into the warmer so that they could stay fresh.

"Hello?" A soft spoken voice asked her, and she raised her head with a small annoyed look on her face.

It was two customers, and Blake stood up and winced. She was going to have majorly sore feet when she got home... her temporary home for the moment.

Most people didn't really catch her attention, but these two did.

The first she noticed was a brightly colored girl, with bright orange hair cut to a short length. She had bright eyes, lighter blue in color, and a paler shade of skin. She had a wide grin on her face, which actually reminded her of Naruto's grin in a way She wore a white shirt with a small black vest around her mid section, and she had a metal band going around her gut and up to her cleavage. The girl had some kind of grenade launcher attached to her lower back, and was wearing a pink skirt.

The boy, taller than Blake, and way taller than his short friend. Long black hair, the back that was in a low ponytail, and he had a stripe of pink hair. His eyes were a bright pink color as well, and he was lighter skinned for a man from what she had seen. He wore a green battle outfit with stripes of black, and white pants on it. His weapon were two guns with blades on them end of them, she could see them hidden inside of his sleeves, the slight bulges there to warn her that they existed.

"Ooooh, do you serve pancakes here?" The girl asked as she looked at the menu.

"I don't think they serve pancakes Nora." The man said with a kind of laid back, but conserved tone of voice.

"Huh!? Are you serious, that is horrible! You need to add pancakes to the menu!" Nora called out as she waved her hands around. Her fist hit a barstool, before she flipped it up into the air and it smashed right into Blake's face. She went out like a light, and slammed into the ground moments later. Nora looked sheepish, while her friend palmed his face.

"You knocked her out... Just great. Well, lets get her to the back and turn off anything that can catch on fire." The smarter friend spoke as he went behind the counter, and grabbed Blake by her underarms and started to move her towards her towards the kitchen. Nora helped him out and grabbed her legs, before she pulled the girl along with her buddy. They placed her on top of a clean table, before they went and turned everything off.

"You think she is going to be okay Ren?" Nora asked her now named friend.

"Small bump, she must have been exhausted for this to knock her out. How about you try shocking her away?" Ren asked with a raised eyebrow. Nora grinned for a moment as she rubbed her hands together, and pink electricity coursed over the top of each hand. Ren stopped her before she could touch Blake, deciding that maybe it was best for Nora not to be the person to make up the person she knocked out. Even better, not to wake her up with lightning.

"... Wanna raid the fridge for food?" Nora asked with a playful smile on her face, before she was smacked in the back of the head.

She didn't know that Naruto was standing behind her, his eyes bloodshot and puffy. He had seen better days, and he was in no was smiling at her. He had come to get something to pick him up, maybe help him through these times, but he had found Blake being dragged into the back by these two people.

The old man also asked him to tell Blake to close up shop.

"Please leave, I'll take care of her." Naruto said as he loaded up Blake onto his back, before he directed the two customers out of the noodle bar. Naruto closed up the shop behind them, before he walked towards the store room. Naruto opened up the back door, before he pulled down a bed from the wall and placed Blake on top of it. Naruto sighed to himself, and he got up, before he started to walk away.

He looked back at Blake for a moment, before his eyes became downcast.

 _-The Dream-_

"Ah, my library of books. What should I read today, Ninjas of Love, Ninjas of Love 2, Price of Love 7, Unreturned Love, or How to Flirt with Blond Men?" Blake asked herself as she went through what appeared to be huge isles of books just stacked up neatly for her to read at her own pleasure. When she wanted to, for however long she wanted to read them. She was wearing a simple black dress, nothing more than that, it was all she needed for a nice night of reading with a few tuna sandwitches.

She was lost in a world of romance novels, and there was nobody around that would stop her from reading all she wanted to.

She lived in a world of calm peace, nobody hated Faunus for being faunus... not that she cared, since she was a human just like... everyone else.

Blake's hand went up to the top of her head, and she found herself lacking her cat ears. Her eyes narrowed, before she looked into a mirror and sighed in annoyance. This was a dream, and she opened up a book, only to find the pages were blank. Great, she was dreaming a realistic dream, meaning that her subconscious was trying to tell her something. She went over in her head the last few things that happened.

She was at A Simple Wok, during a very busy time, and then she got two last customers... and an orange haired girl knocked her out with a bar stool.

"Premonition dream... this dream is different. Too real, way to accurate... it shows me something different. I need to pay attention." Blake said as she walked down the nearly endless isle of books. While a dream in her real world, something she could only wish would happen, right now she needed to get to the door at the end of the hall.

Blake trusted her instincts.

Right now, her body was screaming at her to record everything about this dream. Dreams came in many types, but there were two types of dreams that were very important to her right now.

Premonition and Warning dreams.

A premonition dream was a dream that gave you details about the future, and it could be either good or bad. Some details, of course, would be off and it couldn't be helped. It would be very accurate though, and the details that were off would be minor in comparison. This could also be a warning dream, a dream that had warnings in it that needed to be heeded for personal safety, or the safety of a loved one.

Some people were more prone to these dreams, Blake was not prone to them, which was why she recognized it straight away.

It was so strange to her to have a realistic, yet out of this world, dream.

She reached the door, before she opened it up and found herself inside of a lonely house. Blake frowned for a moment, before she saw that a person was standing next to the door.

He looked a lot like Naruto.

A monkey faunus version of Naruto, that stood a little taller than Naruto did, but had shorter, less wild hair than Naruto. They had the same muscle tone, though this guy wore a black shirt that was open. He had the dark gray eyes and peach skin, and sticking out of his tail bone was a monkey tail colored blond. The boy had the same playful smile that Naruto had, but currently he was holding onto two nunchucks that were red with golden coloring to the decorations on them.

"Who... are you?" Blake asked with a guarded position.

"Sun... I am trying out for Haven academy hot stuff-" Sun spoke, and Blake rolled her eyes.

"Please, don't flirt with me. For one, this is a dream, and if you are a real person in real life... a relationship could never work out. I mean, long distance relationships rarely do work." Blake said logically. She didn't want this dream telling her that this guy was going to hit on her. If this was a warning dream, then it was possible that it was warning her about this Sun character.

"Well then Beauty, I guess you are to busy dancing with your Beast to give the rest of us guys a chance." Sun said as he gave her a bow, and Blake raised her eyebrow.

"My Beast?" She asked, since THIS was no doubt a clue to the purpose her dreaming had come about.

"Yes, the Beast who lives on that hill. You travel there all the time to visit him, you are infamous as a whore amongst the villagers." Sun spoke, and Blake raised an eyebrow as she looked outside of the window. She was located in the middle of a village, and at the top of a hill in the distance she could see a castle. She narrowed her eyes, before she turned to her head back to Sun, and he was grinning at her. "You don't seem like a whore to me, we all have lust in us after all." Sun spoke, and Blake scoffed at him.

"Listen, I have my own blond idiot already... but I will admit you are attractive. You would look better with a tie on, to be frank. You seem very nice, but on that hill is my man waiting for me." Blake told Sun as she walked towards the door.

This "Sun" person's existance in her dream meant that he was either somebody who would help her, or hurt her, in the future.

Yet, this was a dream and he made a POINT of pointing out that she had a Beast waiting for her at the top of the hill, and that she had a prior relationship with him. She could only imagine two people as her beast. One was Adam, who fit the role very well, to an unreal level. He was a darker beast, somebody who wanted to end the world. The next was... Naruto.

Her cheeks turned red for a moment and she smiled.

The most positive influence on her life, so if he was her beast then she would consider him a good beast. Blake walked with both a nervous, and excited quickness to her steps.

"Whore!" A shout came from next to her, from a house, and she looked, only to see a tomato hit her in the face... thrown by her dream's version of Weiss. Of course, she felt conflicted about the Schnee. It would make sense that, in her dreams, Weiss was not a positive person. Even if she was trying to improve herself, leftover amounts of hate and dislike were still inside of her.

More people threw things at her, but most bounced off of her.

This was a dream, it didn't matter what they threw at her.

She ran towards the mansion on the hill, but as she ran towards the castle it started to get further and further away from her. Blake frowned, before she rushed as fast as she could go, but it wasn't fast enough. The sky was dark, and there was a flash of lighting right in front of her. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them she was in front of the door to the mansion.

Trippy, but dreams didn't have to make sense all of the time.

She opened the door, and in the middle of the hallway, a darkened hallway that was filled with sadness, she could see a familiar spiky haircut. Blake smiled, and started to run towards Naruto, only for him to turn around and show her a dying rose that he held in his head. It had only a single remaining petal on it, and that petal was stained with splotches of black on it.

"... Help."

Blake snapped awake with wide eyes, covering her hand with her face, and breathing deeply. She groaned and held her pained head, before she looked around her.

She laid back down on the wall-bed, before she looked at the ceiling.

A rose... whose petals were falling off, and Naruto asking for help.

What did it mean?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	23. Chapter 23 Dream 3

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Weiss was hard at work in her own way.

While most people would stress themselves worrying over their jobs, or working to make sure their skills were top of the line in quality. She was working herself to the bone for a more "nerdy" reason than what most would admit to. She was a prim person. A proper person. A person who prefered her things to be a certain way, and that certain way needed to be done in a timely way. It was an exact art what she did.

She organized and planned.

"Okay then, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Orange in this case, 5 of each." Weiss said as she sat on her bed, and with a white suitcase in front of her opened up. She had each color of dust organized, placed in their own Schnee brand dust vials, and again sorted by color she placed them in a specially made dust carrier case that would provide a safe place for the dust. She had to have everything perfect, not a speck of dust out of place, and not a single vial incorrectly sealed.

She closed the case, before she got off of her bed and placed it on top of a small, neatly organized section of her room that had multiple cases stacked up from largest to smallest. Her personal belongings, clothes in the bottom cases, and other personal items were in the next bag, all organized to her own personal system. Weiss placed her latest, perfectly organized case, in the pile that was pilled with only cases of dust. She didn't want to mix the two sections of cases up.

She was in her pajamas, a light blue nightie, and stopped in front of the mirror as she grabbed herself another case that she was going to pack up.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and she mentally compared herself to her sister. She ran a hand along her body, pushing up her breasts to make them look larger. She wasn't flat, but she was by no means bust either. She had a petite body, and she did lack in some womanly charm, and her ran touched the scar on her face. She lowered her gaze and crossed her arms, to push up her chest, make it pop and look bigger. She popped her hips, which were actually very well matured, to the side and smiled to herself.

She liked herself, but she did wish that she had matured more like her sister had. Winter had gotten everything, beauty, grace, and she had a seductive body without it making her appear to be "easy" to sleep with. She had a dignified air about her, and hardly ever did Weiss see Winter lose control over her temper.

She really admired her.

"I wonder if he likes big boobs." Weiss whispered to herself as she pushed them together. She tried to make them bigger witrh creams, rubs, milk (but that didn't work since she refused to drink fatty milk. None of those things worked for her, so she had given up trying to make her breasts bigger. She didn't want surgery, and she wasn't going to take hormone injections for such a small issue.

Turns out, she just wasn't the type who stored a lot of fat in her breasts.

She had to let her mind wonder to Naruto though. She wasn't going to change her looks or anything, and she was pretty sure he found her attractive, but was it possible that he didn't care about a petty thing like breast size? Even if she did want to get with him, her breast size wasn't even going to matter until a long time of dating. Weiss didn't plan on losing her virginity until she was married. Weiss gave herself a short squeeze, and she smirked to herself.

Small, but she had a firm, perkiness with an amazing sensativity.

Yes, she was just fine with her chest. It was way better than having a large chest, because a large chest would only get in the way during a fight!

Weiss dropped forward slightly, because who was she kidding? She had insecurities just like everyone else, and her chest was something she was insecure about.

"Uh, why do blond bimbos like that have to exist?" Weiss asked herself as she went towards her bed and collapsed onto it. That Yang girl was huge, why did she had to be so big? If she ever saw Naruto again, if he decided to attend Beacon, and that... Yang chick was there, then how was she suppose to compete with such a... easy looking girl? Fun, easy to get along with, wild, and Yang had the look of a woman that would put out.

She sighed and calmed herself down.

No use getting herself worked up over this.

She looked out her window, and could see the broken moon in the sky. She clapped her hands, before the lights in her room turned off. She sighed to herself, before pulling up the covers.

Animals.

"Alligator, Baboon, Cat, Deer, Eagle, Falcon, Gar, Hare, Impalla, Jackal, Kakapo, Lobster, Macaw, Newt, Ocelot, Peacock... Quoll..." Weiss started to list off before yawning. It was a trick to sleeping quickly, pick a topic, and then go from A to Z while naming things from that topic. She did this when she needed sleep, but was riled up. It was a brain training, but calming and mentally tiring method.

She already felt herself drifting off.

Weiss closed her eyes, before suddenly she was 100% refreshed and opened them up again. She twitched when she felt eyes on her, and she moved around and looked, only to see that she was on a bed that did not belong to her. She also was wearing a dress that did not belong on her. She liked frilly dresses, but this dress looked like it belonged on the body of a child's movie princess. Not a warrior princess able to fight off hordes of grimm, and do it wielding a sword.

She was surrounded by tiny people.

Seriously, people that would only come up to her knees at the highest. They were all cloaked in black, their hoods covering their faces, but their bulging noses showing her they were not the most attractive of folk.

She blinked, before she groaned and held her head in annoyance, before she saw one of the dwarfs reaching for her.

"Snow Weiss, how fair thee Snow Weiss?" The little man asked her, and she groaned in annoyance at that name.

Weiss sounded like White, but it also MEANT white. Her name, when said in a certain way, was Schnee Weiss, but it was also considered, when translated, to be Snow White.

Sad part, they were correct in her name, so she couldn't yell at them for it. Her name was Weiss Schnee, or White Snow, but also Snow White.

"I fair well, thank you for asking." Weiss told them with a forced smile. She had no clue what was happening, but if this was anything like the fairy tale, one of a few things were going to happen. She would be forced to clean, cook, and do other household chores... she was going to be raped by these dwarfs, not a fun thought but if the more dark versions of the fairy tale meant anything.. yeah.

She just needed to avoid eating... apples.

Sitting on the table was an apple, and Weiss heard her stomach growling loudly as she started to swallow her spit. She loved apples, they were one of her favorite foods to be honest. Healthy, easy to eat, quick to eat, and they tasted great. It was a food that wasted no time in consumption, and maintained itself as a health food.

"Yo Princess, how is it hanging?" A familiar voice called to her from the window, and she looked at the source and saw Naruto coming in from the window. He was dressed in the finest of white suits, and she blushed. He looked good in white, even the orange tie he had on looked fantastic on him. Orange really was a color that gave him a well dressed appearance.

"Prince Charmer!?" The dwarfs called out in surprise when they saw the prince coming in through the window.

'Hmmm, Charmer, and not Charming... in the story the prince was charming. Naruto isn't charming in the traditional way, but he does have his own charm. It fits.' Weiss thought as she stood up straighter and walked over towards Naruto. Naruto grabbed the apple from the table, before he looked at it. One part of the apple was juicy and red, while the other seemed to be white apples flesh. Weiss furrowed her brow.

Which half of the apple had been poisoned in the tale?

"Apple Princess?" Naruto asked as he offered her the apple, and Weiss swallowed and looked at it.

"I'm... good." Weiss said, before Naruto shrugged and took a bite of the apple. He took a bite straight out of the white half, and Weiss sighed in relief. That meant it was the red half that was poisoned.

...

Weiss' eyes widened when she realized that Naruto was going in for a bite of the red parts of the apple next.

"You're missing ou..." Naruto said, before he froze and collapsed to the ground shortly after taking a bite from the red portion of the apple. Weiss rushed to his side as his eyes were closing, and breathing slowed down.

"Naruto, spit out the apple! It was poisoned!" Weiss shouted out to him, feeling a panic that she would normally not feel.

His breathing stopped, and Weiss leaned down and gave him the deepest kiss that she had ever given anyone. The kiss was passion and love filled, but with the strongest desire being to save his life. She held onto his face as she kissed him, and she felt his heart start to beat. She stopped kissing him as he coughed out the piece of apple he had consumed.

"Weiss..." Naruto spoke gently, and she smiled at him.

"Naruto... you idiot, I almost lost you... what were you thinking?" Weiss asked him, and she froze when she heard him barely whisper words that shocked her.

Weiss jerked up out of a sleeping position, and she was holding her aching heart with wide eyes. Those words had actually shocked her so much that she had woken up from the dream nearly the second that she heard them. She calmed herself down, because there was no way that Naruto would say the words he did in that dream. Words that would haunt her until the next time that she saw him and confirmed with her own eyes that he was okay.

She stood up, before she went towards the bathroom door, connected to her room, and she turned on the shower. She had woken up in a cold sweat, and needed to clean herself off.

Time in a dream did not reflect real world time. She had been asleep all night, but to her it had only been a few minutes of dreaming.

As the shower warmed up, Weiss looked at the mirror and she turned on the faucet underneath it, before splashing water in her face.

She shrugged off her gown, before she stepped into the shower and let the warm water go over her pale form. She thought about her dream, before she narrowed her eyes and slammed the side of her hand into the wall.

 _I scum who abandoned my comrades._

Those words Naruto, in her dream, had spoken had been very... different, but they seemed like they held such a deep meaning it was unreal. Weiss tapped on a water proof Scroll on the wall, this one could make calls, but without the video feature since it was a bathroom.

She had a message she needed sent.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	24. Chapter 24 Dream 4

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Milk! I love you milk!" Ruby said as she drank the rest of the milk in the fridge. She loved milk, she and Yang both drank a lot of whole milk as kids. Yang did it, because she said the fat from the milk would be targetted to help breast growth. Ruby just liked the taste of milk, and how easy it slid down her throat. It was refreshing and delicious, so she drank it. She didn't care about the breast stuff, as far as she was concerned who cared about breasts?

She certainly didn't.

Ruby grinned to herself, before she reached into her pocket and pulled out some lipstick, a very light shade. She applied it to herself, before she placed her lips on the container and put her mouth right back onto it. This was Yang's lipstick, and since they had both inherited about the same size mouth, it would be easy for Taiyang to believe that Yang drank the last of the milk if her lipstick was on it.

Ruby put the milk back into the fridge, because she wanted to mess with Yang for once, instead of the other way around.

She wiped the lipstick off, before she looked around the kitchen. She opened the cabinet, before she glared up at the top shelf. Just barely out of her reach, by about a foot... Yang could reach it, and so could Taiyang, but she was not able to reach the shelf. Ruby climbed onto the counter, because when she stood on something she found it much easier to reach higher stuff. She stood up, her head touching the ceiling, and she looked at the top shelf. She pouted when she saw that there was no cookies hidden there.

Cookies had to be hidden from her.

She jumped down onto the floor, before she looked around the kitchen with a suspicious look... and she jumped when she felt Zwei lick the back of her leg. She turned around, and saw that Zwei was giving her "That Look" that showed the dog knew she was doing something she was not suppose to be. She picked up Zwei, and he licked her cheek, before she went towards the backdoor and opened it up.

She placed Zwei outside.

"Go pee." Ruby told the dog as she closed the door, and she nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

A tired Taiyang yawned and looked outside as well. Taiyang went outside, showing he was sort of in a daze. She raised an eyebrow at him, before she tilted her head when Taiyang and Zwei moved towards the same spot. Thankfully, Taiyang was facing away from her when he unzipped his pants and she didn't care if she saw a dog peeing. Master and dog started to pee together in unison, both with the same tired looks on their faces. Ruby made a disgusted face, considering she didn't want to see her dad taking a piss on the lawn.

She closed, and resisted the temptation to lock the door.

That was just gross, something she wished she could do, but gross. Stupid girly body, with the need to sit down to pee properly. She wished she could stand up to pee like a boy. It would be so much easier on her when she started to take missions and couldn't find a toilet to use. Boys had it so easy, they could pee almost anywhere they wanted to.

Taiyang came back into the house, and Zwei walked over to his doggy bed and plopped down. Taiyang moved over to the couch, scratching his stomach, before he plopped down on the couch and went right back to sleep.

Ruby opened the fridge, before she took out a package of her favorite food, strawberries. Despite her love of cookies, she loved strawberries the most out of any other food out there. She grabbed the can of whipped cream, before she took out the chocolate sauce and closed the fridge behind her using her butt. She walked towards her room, and opened the door with her foot. The light was already on, showing her room was a complete and utter mess. She had tools scattered all over the place, with pieces of metal and parts. She had weapon magazines, and her clothes scattered around the floor.

She hopped onto her bed, before she opened up the strawberries and drizzled the chocolate on top of them. Then she just sprayed the entire thing with whipped cream until she couldn't see chocolate or strawberry. She got a fork that was on her bed, which had something on it still. Ruby licked the fork clean, she was NOT a very clean or orderly person nor did she had the best of... common sense. She stuck the fork into the whipped mess, and pulled out a chocolate and whipped cream covered strawberry.

She opened her mouth, and just shoved it into her mouth.

She was all pajama'd up with her fuzzy bottoms with roses on them, and her black tank top with the stitched up heart. She turned off her light with her foot as she just shovelled food into her mouth like a wild animal.

"These totally don't give me nightmares." Ruby spoke to herself as she munched on her once healthy food turned into raw junk. She didn't need to see to push food into her mouth. She could do that without the need for light. She finished off her food shortly after getting it, and tossed the food container onto the floor after closing it up.

She would clean it up tomorrow morning.

Ruby slapped her head when she remembered that she needed to go do something. She needed to go and get Yang and tell her that she needed to drive her to buy something in Vale tomorrow.

Ruby stood up, but she stepped on the whipped cream covered container and slipped. Ruby smashed into her head into the wall, and like a light she was out.

...

"Ah!?" Ruby shouted as she woke up violently and smashed her head against the nearest thing to her. She heard a pained female yelp of pain that sounded dangerously similar to her own yelp, and both she and the other female groaned in unison as they held their hurt parts. She held the back of her head, and the other person held their bleeding nose.

"Sheesh that hurts." The other person said, and Ruby blinked as she looked at a person who bore a stark resemblence to she did. They had the same general hairstyle, hair color, and facial struture... this woman had longer hair though, same style just longer. They had the same eye shape, and even eye color. The same moon pale skin, and this woman was only a little taller than she was in the height department. She was closer to Yang, to be honest, and she wore a similar style of dress to Ruby.

She wore a white cloak over her shoulders, with a white hoodie on it.

"Sorry about that... wow, I'm dressed super weird." Ruby said as she looked down at the long red dress, with white apron, that she was wearing.

"Wow, I'm Summer by the way... though I would think you would know who I am." Summer said to her, and Ruby nodded her head.

"Yep! You're my mom, and that makes this a dream! I guess I do need to stop eating sugar before bed. So, what are you doing in my dream mom?" Ruby asked with her head tilted. She had no idea why she was dreaming of her late mother. She didn't get emotional, because just that, this was a dream. She could cry and scream, but her mother would still be dead when she woke up.

"I need you to take these to your sister, who lives on the other side of the woods. Be careful of Beowolfs." Summer asked with a strained smile on her face as she gave Ruby a basket filled with... well Ruby didn't know what it was filled with. It was covered up, so she had no clue what to make of it.

"Can't Yang come and get it herself?" Ruby asked, and Summer thought about it for a moment.

"She's sick, it's your dream... but please pay attention." Summer spoke, and Ruby went with it and started to head towards the door with her hood up. "I love you Ruby... and I know you want to be a Huntress! I don't want you to waste your life like I did, but what you do is up to you... I support whatever choice you make!" Summer said very quickly before Ruby could leave, and the girl looked at her with a smile.

"I love you too Mom... recently, I realized how lucky I was to have you... even if for a really short time. There are people who never knew their parents, or a parents love... So thank you for loving me!" Ruby spoke with her love shining brightly in her smile. Summer's eyes teared up as she started to vanish from the feet, before her body began to deform. She was plainly happy, and Ruby turned her head and started to walk out of the room, but not before Summer said to her, her final words.

"Ruby... I love you and your sister very much, and there is so much I wanted to teach both of you... and things I wanted to help you with." Summer started out, and Ruby stopped so that she could listen to her.

"I wish you could be here too." Ruby admitted to her mother, and Summer wiped the happy tears from her eyes.

"... I know, but you have grown into a fine woman. I'll always love you." Summer spoke as she vanished, and Ruby grinned without looking back. She knew her mother loved her, she had always known that fact. She had never been insecure about it. She took the basket and closed the door behind her, and she laughed to herself and started to walk down the road.

A road that led into a dark, evil forest.

She walked with a smile on her face and a skip in her step. This was a dream, there was no danger out her in the slightest. Even if she could feel pain, if she died she would just wake up. No reason to have any self-preservation instinct here. She laughed and sang as she skipped, and she didn't even care as she jumped over a beowolf and kicked it in the head. Like magic, it just seemed to die even though normally she couldn't kill something with her bare feet.

She was bare foot at the moment.

"I wonder who else is here?" Ruby asked herself, and it was like her dream wanted to answer her.

"Hello child, you have intruded upon my forest... are you prepared to give me everything you have?" The voice of Naruto spoke to her, and she turned around to give him a big smile.

Her smile turned into shock when she looked into his eyes.

They had inverted, the whites of his eyes had turned pure black, and his blue eyes had become a crimson red with no pupils. He had a smirk on his face, and while he looked just like Naruto, he seemed to have a darker aura about him.

Not hatred, no, this aura was filled with deep self-loathing, sadness, loneliness, and most of all distrust.

"You aren't Naruto." Ruby spoke with a frown on her face. She had fused with the man, and she had felt all of his deepest thoughts. This aura was not Naruto, the way he carried himself was with arrogance. Sure, Naruto was arrogant too, but he wasn't so arrogant that he carried himself with arrogance, just confidence.

One meeting with Naruto let her know that this was not him.

"Hmmm, well, looks at you. Already got everything figured out, have you. Then you should know what this dream is by now?" Not-Naruto said with a smirk, and Ruby looked around for a moment as he surroundings melted around her. She saw that she aas in a glowing sewer, which had a dim yellow light about it. She could see the real Naruto floating along the surface of the water, and the fake Naruto was standing against the wall.

"My dream... is being shared by Naruto? He fell asleep... and since we have grown close... I am sharing in his nightmare?" Ruby asked as she looked around. She saw the cage in at the end of the room, and she could see glowing, menacing red eyes glaring at her, and a ton of sharp teeth looking to devour her.

She didn't ask what was in there, because she was afraid of what was in there without knowing what it was.

"Close... My foolish light half loves too strongly, and too easily. He loves so strongly, that he could give his life for somebody he loved, and with a smile on his face... but that is also his weakness. If what he loves dies, that loves turns into a weakness... His purpose in life, his goals and dreams, his desires... everything he has is dead." The Dark Naruto said with a dark smirk on his face.

*Slap*

Dark Naruto was slapped by Ruby, as the girl glared at him. He touched his only slightly stinging cheek, while Ruby glared death at the dark Naruto.

"If you are Naruto too, then you need to help him!" Ruby lectured him, and Dark Naruto growled at her.

"What do you think I'm doing?! I was created by his repressed darkness! I exist for the purpose of helping him, but this... there is so much darkness that I can't take it all either! I'm hurt too!" Dark Naruto told her, and she looked down for a moment. She didn't know that when she slapped him, but she wished that she had. She felt bad about slapping him now that she knew he was created to help Naruto in some way.

He was darkness, so being kind was hard for him.

"How can I help Naruto?" Ruby asked with her expression determined.

"... He needs a purpose, a goal... somebody to love. What we lost can never be replaced, but it doesn't have to be... give him something to love, something to hold dear... What he needs is somebody to recognize his existance." Dark Naruto said to her, and Ruby nodded with flames in her eyes.

"I might have just met him, but I can't sit by as somebody who I bonded with is hurting so much! If he needs somebody to love, then he can love me... and if he needs a goal, he can work right besides me! I will recognize his hard work, and see his existance!" Ruby spoke with raw determination in her voice, and Dark Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, before he nodded to her and raised out his fist.

She bumped fists with him, and Dark Naruto smirked to himself as he nodded.

...

Ruby's eyes opened, and she smiled to herself, before she stood up and yawned. She looked around her, before she saw that Yang and Taiyang were standing in her room, not giving her looks of mercy. Yang was holding her lipstick and the milk, while Taiyang was holding the strawberry container, whip cream, and chocolate sauce.

She was in trouble.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice LonG Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	25. Chapter 25 Dream 5

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'His rate of growth is unreal, and his determination... staggering.' Fukasaku thought as he watched Naruto sitting still in front of him. Naruto had summoned him soon after he had told him the bad news, and Fukasaku had offered to train Naruto in the art that was only passed down from the Toad Summons and the Snake Summons. The art of nature itself, universal in it's ability.

The ability to strengthen yourself using nature, the energy of the universe itself.

Taking that energy into your body, and combining it with your own inner power to form something new, something powerful. A state of being many hundred times stronger than what you were before you entered the state.

A technique many had tried, but few had mastered.

Sage Mode.

The art of the sage, Senjutsu, to gather nature energy and combine it with your chakra. To perfectly mix it with the energies inside of your body, and bring about a powerful form. It was hard, because only those who could sit perfectly still were capable of using it. Racing thoughts, even the smallest of twitches, would destroy the ability to use it and come back to haunt the user very quickly.

Naruto had taken to the training like a fish to water.

Even without the special toad oil, Naruto had mastered how to sense Nature Energy within a time period of a few days. He had gained the ability to perfectly see, sense, and an imperfect ability to draw it into himself. His progress was stunning, because when he had a goal he achieved it no matter what. Of course, Naruto only goal was mastering Sage Mode right now.

It was the only thing to him that validated his very existance.

Training was the only thing that numbed his pain, so for the last few days he had gone without food or water, and no sleep. He had thrown himself into training so hard, that if he so much as stopped to feel anything, the dark emotions in him would come back up. He wanted to prevent those emotions from coming up at any cost.

Fukasaku looked surprised when he saw orange rings appear around Naruto's eyes, and when Naruto opened his eyes they were yellow with bar pupils.

Yet, they still seemed a little dead on the inside, like Naruto still had no reason for living.

Naruto had just attained Sage Mode in record time, his current goal in life... and now he had no more goal. He didn't have a goal, so he was forced to think on what he had lost. Naruto stood up for a moment, before he took a deep breath. He could sense everything around him. Every speck of life, every ant, and every person in the Kingdom of Vale. He could sense it all, but it didn't help him. This power that he had quickly attained couldn't give him back what he had lost. He could never get back the people and things he had lost.

"How are ya, Naruto-chan." Fukasaku asked Naruto, and Naruto gripped his fists. With a mighty swing of his fist, Naruto smashed his hand into the ground. A vast crater formed around them, destroying Naruto's tent and everything inside of it. Naruto was only in his orange pants with his necklace around his neck at the moment.

Naruto looked at the crater he was standing in, and he could see it stretched pretty far.

"Empty... I still feel empty. What use is power... if I have nothing to protect with it?" Naruto asked Fukasaku lowly. Who cared if he was a Sage now, because without a person to share his power with... what was his purpose? He didn't have a purpose in life. He could see how pointless making "grow stronger" as his goal was. Once you grew stronger, there was no point to having that as a goal.

"Time heals all wounds." Fukasaku said to Naruto wisely, and Naruto didn't comment on it. Naruto allowed Sage Mode to drop, and he was visibly exhausted right after he lost his Sage Mode.

"Sage Mode is useless to me anyway... I can't use it unless I sit still, and I can't do that in battle without friends to cover my back while I charge up." Naruto said with a low tone. Fukasaku said nothing to Naruto, because while he had made amazing progress... it had been made simple because of one reason.

Attaining Sage Mode had been Naruto's only way to escape his emotions.

Now, with Sage Mode, Naruto had to deal with his depression once again. No matter how much he trained, it was pointless because Naruto would complete the training and then return to his depression just like before.

"Well, find comrades to help you. I am sure that a goal will do you much better if you find it on your own now... when you find what drives you... summon me again. We will continue your training." Fukasaku said as he vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed to himself, before he fell and laid right on he ground.

It took him a few _days_ to learn to enter Sage Mode, but even that didn't ease his pain.

He needed to find a goal, something that would allow him to prove his existance... people to understand him and see him for who he was again. He needed something to strive for, a goal that couldn't be achieved in a matter of days. Naruto sat up, before he glared at the ground. He didn't know what to do with his life anymore.

Two years.

He had spent an entire two years searching endlessly for a way home. For two years, he had been trying to find his way home... and for two years his home had been destroyed. He never had a home to go back to, and he was only hearing this now. In all of his hope for a way to return, even if there had been a way... he would have returned to nothing. He had nothing at all, so his journey to find his home.

His hard work, and the suffering he had gone through every step of the way.

It all amounted to nothing.

"Uh... I hate this... No matter how strong you are, it means nothing if you aren't even there to save the people you love most." Naruto said to himself. Of course he didn't _fully_ blame himself for not being there. He wasn't that stupid, but he did blame himself for not finding a way back sooner. He blamed himself for not having gotten there before it was destroyed, and help it not be eradicated.

The shinobi system he was suppose to save or destroy... was destroyed.

His lack of presence had ended up being the deciding factor that destroyed the shinobi world.

"So, this is the ever out of reach Naruto Uzumaki... or would it be Uzumaki Naruto?" A voice asked from nearby, and Naruto sat up and looked towards the source of the voice. It was an older man, his hair black hair having turned gray (he had black eyebrows), and small glasses over his eyes. The man wore a fancy green suit with a cane in his hand, and he stood at a very tall height... over a half foot over six feet tall.

"Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy... one of the most important men in Vale." Naruto said, and Ozpin's eyes saddened when he heard what sounded like a broken man trying to find new purpose in his life. He had never seen one so young, who had broken eyes like that.

"I recieved a message from a trusted source, saying there was a young, talented man who lived in Vale... but wasn't coming to my academy. Finding you is not easy." Ozpin commented to Naruto, with a slightly impressed tone to his voice. Naruto nodded and stood up, before he dusted himself off.

"I would offer you something to drink, but I'm kind of broke." Naruto said to the man, and he meant that in both ways. He was broke with money, and he was just broken until he found a new purpose to live.

"No need, I won't be long... I was told you defeated a White Fang Lieutenant with ease. That kind of talent would do great my school. Would you like to come?" Ozpin asked Naruto, who looked down for a moment.

He had nothing to lose by doing this now, and with no goal to strive for he might as well try it out. Like he had thought before, with no home to return to, he needed something for himself to do.

He hated to school, but at least school had other students to see his existance.

"Who told you about me exactly?" Naruto asked Ozpin, curious... being depressed didn't stop him from being curious.

"James Ironwood, he recieved a mysterious message from somebody explaining how you would be an asset." Ozpin spoke, since this was a pretty important question for him to answer. Naruto looked at him for a moment, before he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Fuck it, I'll go." Naruto commented dryly, really the only way he could respond. He just didn't have anything at all better to do. Literally, he had nothing going on in his life... and going to school sounded better than sitting in the park and rotting to death.

So why not go to school?

Who knows, he may find his reason for living there.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto doesn't know the Shadow Clone trick yet, so no Shadow Clone charging Sage Mode.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	26. Chapter 26 The Start

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Okay, you can do this Blake.' Blake thought to herself as she stepped onto the large air ship that would be taking them towards Beacon. Truthfully, she could have walked to the school if she started last night, but after getting off of work she just didn't want to do anything. There had been some bad things that happened apparently, events that prevented the old man from closing up shop and coming to A Simple Wok.

There had been a robbery at the dust shop the Shopkeeper owned, and she had been forced to work at A Simple Wok as the only worker.

It had been another rough night for her.

Not as bad as a few nights before, but she was going to have sore feet and smell like noodles for a good long time now. Of course, she smelled like noodles even before last night, considering she worked at a noodle shop. Her hours would be more difficult to manage now, considering the large amount of water and land between Beacon and Vale. She would have use the Bullhead service, meaning some of her paycheck would be going to the regular trips she would be taking because of how late her hours were.

Of course, she had no plans for giving up her job.

Blake stopped thinking about work and calmed herself down by force, because as she stood inside of the aircraft she was forced by her mind to count the number ratio of Faunus and Humans. There wetre plenty more humans than faunus, for every 20 or so humans, there was a single faunus. The numbers were none to good for her, considering what she planned on doing.

She took one last calming breath, before she reached up and undid the bow on top of her head. She took off her ribbon, trusting in the idea that Naruto had instilled into her head with her encounter with him, and she tied her ribbon back into her hair, but in a different place and style. She didn't want to be without it, she didn't just wear it to hide her identity. So instead of covering up her cat ears, Blake tied the ribbon into a bow that was in front of one of her ears, actually bringing attention to them.

She was coming out of the closet.

"That sounded horrible in my head." Blake muttered to herself when some people started to look at her in disgust the second that she stopped hiding who she was, what she was.

Correction, she was coming out of the closet as a faunus.

"Hey sexy kitty, you look like Fefine." The familiar, flirty, voice of Yang said from behind her. Yang leaned up against the railing and winked at the cat faunus. Blake raised an eyebrow at her, for one it didn't look like Yang recognized her. Surely, the girl had to realize that she was "Waitress" from A Simple Wok just by listening or looking at her.

Sure, she looked vastly different with her hair in a ponytail, an apron on, a smile on her face, and with a rag over her head, but come on.

"Fefine?" Blake asked, and Yang jerked back in shock.

"Holy crap, you're Waitress!?" Yang called out in actual shock. She had just thought the two looked similar, and she wanted to have a little fun flirting with her. She hadn't actually thought that this girl was somebody she knew.

"Blake Belladonna, and I repeat... fefine?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow, with Yang coughing into her hand with slightly red cheeks. This was a little embarassing for her. She could flirt with strangers pretty well, but when it was somebody you knew and held a very light sexual attraction to (only sexual)... yeah, she was kind of freaked out.

Who would have thought a noodle waitress was good enough to get into Beacon.

"Like feline, and fine... Like, girl you look fine, only with a combination of fine, and feline." Yang explained awkwardly for the moment. She slapped her cheeks, before she put on a grin to mask her embarassment.

"I see, now can you leave. I would prefer to be alone." Blake told Yang coldly as she took out a book and opened it to the page that she left off on. She was being open with others about her faunus heritage... but she wasn't that good with new people. She was Yang's waitress, not her friend. She had no reason to be friendly with Yang, not when she didn't have to be.

She would rather read a book than make friends.

"Yang?" Ruby's voice asked from behind Yang, who glanced back at her in surprise.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" Yang asked, since this was the first she was hearing of Ruby being accepted into Beacon. For one, she was 15, 2 entire years younger than the minimum required age that allowed for you to join these academies.

She was suppose to be at Signal until she turned 17.

If you were to put it into civilian terms, Ruby was suppose to be in High School right now. She was in the high school age range... but she was going into college without finishing everything else. Beacon was not a high school that trained huntsmen, it was an academy that taught young adults how to fight the creatures of Grimm.

It was basically a college for people who wanted to kill monsters.

"Last night, there was a robbery at a store. I was there, looking through magazines and getting more ammo... then I fought some people, and now I'm here." Ruby answered, not as surprised to see her sister. She had known Yang was going to be going to Beacon, but she had forgotten to mention it to her the night before.

Blake had taken her chance to walk away.

"First time I am hearing about this, but this could be fun." Yang commented with a wide, toothy smile. Going to school with her sister, that could be pretty cool. Neither of them noticed as Naruto walked out of the bathroom of the ship, drying his hands off, before throwing the paper towel away in a trash can. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw the two girls, before he shrugged his shoulders.

Oh, and it seemed that Weiss was here as well, not a far distance away from them... and Blake was here as well.

What were the odds of meeting all four of the people who he met in the last few weeks?

They all noticed him at the same time, so even if he didn't want to go and talk to him, they were already coming towards him. Naruto was forced to brace himself for some kind of storm, because the girls didn't seem to realize that they weren't the only ones walking to him. Each person was only one of four, when they thought they were one of one.

This was going to end badly for somebody.

"Naruto!" The four girls called out to him when they got close enough, only for them to unknowingly surround Naruto from all four sides.

They looked at each other.

"You know Naruto too!?" They chanted together, all of them rather shocked that they each knew the same person. They were more surprised than anything right now, before Weiss looked at Blake for a moment and raised an eyebrow when she saw the cat ears on her head. Nothing hateful, just mildly suspicious in how she was looking at her.

"Know him, we went adventuring and nearly died together in a search for love, loss, and closure." Yang explained how she had met Naruto, and she summarized it with as few words as possible. She was grinning at Naruto when she said those words, while Blake went next and puffed her chest out in pride.

"We had a life changing experience together, and he saved my life several times. We shared hurt and kindness, love and sadness." Blake spoke with confidence that she had Yang beaten with her story. From a romantic point, she had Yang beaten by a long shot.

In her eyes that is.

"He is my hero, who risked life and limb to save my life, taking a deadly blow that would have killed me... all for a stranger." Weiss declared like she had won their little competition on who had met Naruto the best, a strange competition.

"We made a girl together!" Ruby claimed the loudest of all, and everyone paused and looked between Naruto and Ruby. Yang palmed her face, actually knowing what they she was talking about, and this time not misunderstanding it for sex.

She blinked in shock when she realized _Naruto_ was the guy that Ruby had fused with.

Ruby had a crush on Naruto!?

"She and he fused into one person somehow, not sex." Yang corrected Ruby, and both of the others girls took a breath of relief, before everyone was glaring at each other again.

"Naruto was the one you were talking about that time." Weiss, Yang, and Blake hissed at each other, remembering the conversation they had about the men they liked. They each started to glare at each other, while Ruby gave Naruto a hug with a smile on her face. It was quick, so the others didn't even notice it before she let go.

'He is mine.' Yang thought with narrowed eyes.

'I won't give him to any of you.' Blake's thoughts raced as she narrowed her eyes into slits.

'Both of you will only hold us back.' Weiss nearly growled out, but kept her thoughts to herself. Each girl was in a guarded position, and if it looked like any of them were about to make a move on Naruto, the others would stop her the second she tried.

They had each pretty much admitted to each other that they were in love with the same man, and none of them were willing to share.

"So... how are you feeling Naruto, I mean... you don't look so good?" Ruby asked, drawing everyone's attention to the fact th. at Naruto didn't look good. It looked like he hadn't slept in days, and had large bags under his eyes. He was slightly paler than before, and he seemed to be so forced with his smile. It was like he didn't mean it when he showed them happiness.

His eyes closed when he smiled at Ruby.

Naruto had vexy expressive eyes, and just by looking into them you could easily see the emotion in them. Sadness, anger, happiness, love... all of his emotions were on open display, so when Naruto closed his eyes, he was hiding what he was feeling from you.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Naruto lied to Ruby, without even a second thought to his actions. Ruby said nothing, and decided that she would help Naruto by allowing him to come to her first. If he didn't come to her before a certain time, and he seemed to be getting worse, she would force him to accept her help.

She didn't even know how to help him.

"Okay, but-gack!?" Ruby shouted out when she was pushed out of the way by Yang, who replaced her in her spot of in front of Naruto. She was smiling at him, before she pointed at herself with a grin.

"Hey Naruto, you know what we should do, ditch these guys and go find a private spot to hang out." Yang suggested to him, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Weiss pushed Yang out of the way, before she smiled brightly at Naruto and gave him her most charming look. Basically, anything other than her usual glare.

What? Despite what people thought, when Weiss had somebody that she liked, she was not mean to them. She was actually very affectionate, and outgoing, to be with the person that she was attracted to.

She was not a... Tsun-something, whatever they called those things.

"So Naruto, I see you are going to Beacon. Your welcome for that." Weiss spoke with an arrogance that was natural to her, but in this case it wasn't her being arrogant on purpose.

She was pushed out of the way, and replaced by Blake, who gave Naruto a very small smile.

"Good to see you again Naruto. You don't look like you've eaten for awhile... would you like-" Blake started to say as she pulled out a sandwitch, and she twitched to show that she really didn't want to do what she was about to do. "-To share my sandwitch with me. It is tuna." Blake spoke with a shiver.

Sharing her tuna was not something she liked to do, but Naruto looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

"I'm... not hungry." Naruto told her, and it was true... despite not having eaten or slept for days, he wasn't hungry. No, he was hungry, but at the same time he didn't want to eat.

"Ignore her, that sandwitch isn't the only thing that smells like tuna with her." Yang said as she pushed Blake out of the way, and everyone looked at Yang.

It took them a second.

"You filthy, foul mouthed miscreant. This is not the time, nor place for your foul humor! As a lady, you should watch your mouth." Weiss lectured Yang, who stuck her tongue out at her. Weiss' lecture actually let Blake in on what Yang had meant, before she scowled deeply at the implied joke.

Yang was saying that her cunt smelled like tuna.

"Cute, your vagina humor _really_ shows how lady-like you are." Blake hissed out, not amused with what Yang had implied at all. Then she thought about it, and her mouth watered. Blake twitched for a moment when a pleasant, yet naughty thought crossed her mind.

She wondered what it would taste like if she went down on herself? Would it really taste like tuna?

Damn, now she _had_ to try that out when she was alone.

Wait, was she even flexible enough for that?

"Please don't fight." Ruby asked everyone, but she was drowned out by the annoyance each girl held towards the others.

"Which one of us is the hottest?" Yang asked Naruto, wanting him to confirm it, and Naruto looked at them for a moment.

"Don't you involve him in this, you can't put a guy on the spot like that." Blake told Yang, since she was a little afraid of her odds. There was a 3/4ths chance that she was not the favorite, so the odds were stacked against her in this. Everyone else had the same odds, of course, but she still didn't like her odds.

"Afraid he will pick me?" Weiss taunted the two girls, while Ruby palmed her head, and Naruto frowned at them.

Yang and Blake looked at Weiss' chest for a moment, before they looked at each other and smirked to themselves.

They had her so beat.

"Yang is the hottest, she literally uses fire. Weiss uses ice, so she is the coolest of your. Blake is a shadow, so I guess she is the most mysterious... and Ruby here is like a little puppy." Naruto commented with a raised eyebrow. He didn't know what them asking who was the... and when they looked at him like he was stupid, Naruto realized his mistake.

"You are an idiot." Weiss insulted Naruto, but in a kind way, because she was smiling when she said it.

"I realized that when I said it. Honestly, you are all cute. Why are you fighting?" Naruto asked, and as a single unit the girls all palmed their faces.

Even Ruby palmed her face.

He was an _oblivious idiot prince charming_.

He was the most charming guy around, and the reason he was so charming was because he was so genuine and oblivious that he didn't flirt with you. He did, but he didn't actually try and think it over. He just said what was on his mind.

A guy ran passed them all, right behind them, before leaning over the trashcan and puking all into it. He was a lot like Naruto, fair skin (though Naruto had fair peach skin) and blond hair, with blue eyes. He was a little over 6 feet tall though, and he was a bit of a noodle in looks. He greatly resembled... some aspects of Naruto. He had on a black hoodie, with the inside being orange, and wore white armor on his chest and shoulders. He had a sheathed sword, and he had one ripped jeans.

"Blaaaaaarg!?"

He was really throwing up, and everyone was looking at him with disgusted faces. They were so busy either arguing or in that one boy's case, throwing up, that they had completely missed the anouncements that were made through the hologram windows.

The puke filled trashcan tipped over.

Suddenly the girls had no reason to argue with each other when they were suddenly finding themselves working together to run away from the vomit that was splattering towards them. Naruto smiled for a moment, before he went towards the vomitting boy and gave him a pat on the back.

"Thanks for the assist... women, am I right?" Naruto asked with a fake grin on his face.

"Uuuuuh, I'm never going to get a girlfri-blarg!" The boy said as he started to barf right onto the floor.

"Well, good luck with that... Jaune Arc?" Naruto commented when he looked at the underwear that was sticking out from the backside of Jaune's pants.

He had his name sewn into his underwear.

Naruto gave the boy a firm pat on the back, and Jaune ended up throwing up even harder than before. Naruto whistled as he watched the boy spray like a fountain, and all over the ground too.

All over some girl's shoes.

Pyrrha was not pleased, she had a twitching face as she looked down at her boots, which had been puked on when she came over to say a greeting to Naruto. She hadn't thought he would be attending Beacon, so imagine her surprise when she saw him.

Now imagine her anger at being puked on.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go and clean my shoes." Pyrrha said, and Naruto scratched his chin in thought.

"That girl looks familiar, where do I know her from?" Naruto asked himself out loud, with Pyrrha shivering in delight. Yes, she was happy that he had no problem forgetting about her. That meant that he really didn't look at her like some kind of star.

She was just an average person to him, and you could sometimes forget the names of average people.

She was conflicted about this, but also happy.

'Wow, this guy has no luck with ladies.' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow, before the aircraft touched the ground, and Naruto put his hands in his pockets, before he started to walk towards the exit.

Now that nobody was looking at him, his face wiped itself of any emotions.

When nobody was looking, he didn't have to pretend to be happy.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	27. Chapter 27 Woman Confusion

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Ozpin's speech.

All of the new students of Beacon were told to report to an area of the school, the first area that they were going to be going to. It was a rather small place, and there was a stage at the back of the room where Ozpin was currently standing in front of a mic. Naruto was leaning against a stone pillar holding up the ceiling, because he had arrived rather quickly. He didn't want to deal with anyone, so he had left the others behind without a second thought.

They were nice, but he couldn't help but be annoyed they were fighting amongst each other for some stranger than life reason.

So, when the hall, and he used that term as in a large room, was filled with students, Ozpin had given Naruto a small glance that surprised him.

"To new students at Beacon Academy, I am not a man of words... but recent events require a bit more of all of our time." Ozpin started out as he gave a glance at Naruto again. Naruto's little adventures hadn't gone unnoticed by Ozpin, and he wanted to take this chance to inspire some students.

Glynda Goodwitch, a tall blond haired woman with green eyes, stood next to him. Standing at an _unusual_ height of 6'5", for a woman that being strangely tall, she was a beautiful and very well endowed woman. She wore a tight white blouse, with a long enough skirt to be considered decent for public use. She had on sa black cape, and over her eyes were glasses. She held in her hand a riding crop, her weapon of choice possibly?

'This wasn't the planned speech.' Glynda thought for a moment, but deciding Ozpin had something planned.

"A bit more time?" Yang asked, with Ruby standing next to her, in no more than a whisper. She had thought the speech was suppose to be a short thing to inspire them to do their best.

"Beacon Academy, unlike prior training schools you have trained at, is a school for the elite. All of you have proven yourself to be smarter, faster, and stronger than those around you. You were accepted into this academy, so that you may train to become Huntsmen or Huntresses and fight darkness... but right now, all is see from all of you is wasted potential." Ozpin said as his tone took a more harsh tone to it. Everyone seemed to be insulted by his words, with some people getting a little more angry than others.

'So, that part of the speech is a little changed.' Glynda thought as she went over what Ozpin said last year in her head.

'Man, he really doesn't hold back... something seems off about him though.' Blake thought with a raised eyebrow, standing in the shadow of a pillar to stay out of the attention of others. She was being open with her heritage, not being an open person. She still prefered to be alone over with others.

"Right now, no matter how skilled you are, you are students of this academy. Your training up until now, means nothing. If you don't apply yourself, with the attention of improving, then all the training you have done will have been for nothing. We at Beacon, will nurture your talent and help it grow, but if you grow is up to you... thank you for your time. Glynda." Ozpin said as he started to walk away, and Glynda stepped forward and stood in front of the mic. She had her own words that she was going to be telling everyone.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch, and I will address some issues you might be wondering. Tonight, none of you will be assigned rooms. You will be sleeping here, and sleeping bags will be provided." Glynda spoke, since most people wondered where there rooms were going to be. It was a commonly asked question, and she could see some unease or excitement between students.

More guys were excited than girls.

"Oh la la, this will be interesting." Yang said with a smirk on her face. Ruby gave her a raised eyebrow, not sure what to make of those words.

'I wonder where we shower.' Ruby thought to herself, before Glynda brought the mic closer to her.

"Now, here at Beacon we have a code of conduct. You will get changed in either the locker room, in the showers. The locker room is Unisex, so if you are not comfortable changing in front of the opposite sex, you are advised to change in one of the bathrooms. Bathrooms are seperated, men will not enter the ladies shower, and vice versa." Glynda spoke, and she had a harder look than ever before when she said that rule. The bathrooms were seperated for a reason, that way people could get changed if they weren't comfortable with changing in the locker room.

At Beacon, the students were all adults. They had completed their Pre-Training schools, the civilian equavilant of High School, and were college age now. They were fully expected to make their own choices.

'Shared locker room, I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom.' Weiss thought as she frowned and looked at all of the men in the room. Of course, she figured they would change in the showers as well, mostly so that they could keep their own privacy in check.

"You will all be assigned a locker, which you may keep clothes, your weapons, armor, and personal belongings in if you desire. Now, when you are assigned a room, the same rules apply. Each floor of the dorms will have seperated Male and Female showers, and bathrooms. The top floor will have a washer and dryer, so you may do laundry." Glynda said as she gave them the basics of what they were expected to remember. They didn't have their own personal bathrooms at Beacon, each shower had a stall so there was a small amount of privacy. The stalls could be locked from the inside, of course.

They had limited resources, they couldn't just give every single student their own shower and bathroom. Not when they had so many students.

"Oooooooh, that is going to stuck for you Ren." Nora spoke to a pale Ren. He liked his privacy when he took a shower, and being naked in front of anyone, even other men, just weirded him out. He slept in his normal clothes thanks to how uncomfortable nudity made him feel.

'I am not seeing any problems so far.' Naruto thought to himself, and he scratched his chin in thought. Of course, he had full plans to peek on the girls showering. He would find a way to get a peek, but he would have to do it without getting caught.

"Now, you are all adults. If you have a problem with another student, you will be expected to handle it on your own. We, the teachers, are not your parents. So long as you do not cause damage to our property, or start fighting, we do not care how you solve your problems or what you do. Of course, you are still allowed to find a teacher to talk to." Glynda spoke more harshly to them, and some of the people in the room winced at those words. The teachers had no obligation to help them with their troubles, but most teachers would lend them an ear if they needed it.

They did care, but they also expected their students to be mature and handle their issues.

Basically, they were fucked if they tried to tell on another students for something like annoying them, or even bullying them.

'Wow, this place really is like a college, so harsh.' Blake thought with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, any illegal activites are against rules, and if you are caught doing them, you will be expelled and sent to jail." Glynda threatened the students, and some people looked a little nervous when she said that.

'... Shit, is painting the building purple against the law?' Naruto thought to himself, since now he would have to change his plans for a big prank. If he could prank the school, he was sure that everyone would notice him.

He had wanted to paint the school purple, literally.

'Shit, I'm an ex-terrorist... that does not bode well for me.' Blake thought to herself, since as an ex-terrorist she could get sent to jail at any time. Her redemption meant shit in front of a judge of law, meaning that if she was caught... goodbye freedom, and hello jail for life... or execution.

She had to gulp at that thought.

'... Crap, not all of Cresent Rose's parts of legal.' Ruby thought to herself. They were legal at the time she bought the parts, but they had been classified as illegal when somebody blew their head off using one of the parts.

She had been meaning to change the part out for the legal version, and upgrade her weapon.

Ruby looked at Yang, expecting her to have some sort of reaction, and Yang noticed.

"I don't break the laws, bend them, but not break them little sis. I'm actually allowed, by law, to drink... and I don't drink and drive. I'm clean." Yang said to her sister, knowing exactly what she was thinking about.

'Shit, is faking my transcripts illegal?' Jaune thought to himself as he looked around. He had never actually... taken the proper test to get into Beacon. He had just found somebodies scores, and put his name on them. He had gotten his hand on other person's papers, and lied his way into the school.

'Boo, no law breaking fun.' Nora thought to herself, and Glynda coughed into her hand. She wasn't trying to get their attention, she just swallowed something by accident.

"... Anyway, tomorrow you will be expected to go to this-" Glynda said as she pulled up a holographis map behind her, and showed them all what appeared to be cliffs overlooking a forest. "-location something very important. Anyone who skips this, will be kicked from the school." Glynda stated to them all coldly.

With that, she finished her speech as well and left the stage. When she and Ozpin were both gone, the stage started to retract into the wall, leaving the large room filled with only students.

"Well, I'm going to get changed, you coming Ruby?" Yang asked her sister, considering that they both could use a shower. It was going to be night pretty soon, so they might as well go find where their lockers were going to be, and take that shower.

"Sure, you smell like butt." Ruby told her sister, lying about the smell. Yang rolled her eyes, before she knocked her sister in the side of the head.

'I think I am going to find my locker.' Naruto thought to himself, and he began his trip that would lead towards the locker rooms. It wasn't far away, connected to the building itself. Naruto took out a slip of paper from his pocket, which was given to him when he entered this building.

Naruto's face twitched when he saw his locker number.

711

Of course, they were numbers that added up to 9. He had bad luck with that number, he really did. He avoided making 9 Shadow Clones whenever possible, and considering the number he could make he could always avoid it.

Naruto walked a short distance, before he found his locker and the glowing keypad floated in front of it. Naruto entered the code to unlock it, also on the paper, before it opened up wide. Naruto took out his bag, before he tossed it into the locker.

Girls started to appear around Naruto, and guys to, as more people started to find their lockers.

Naruto took out a small poster from his bag, the poster for his morning work-out. The one that he did to warm up before he trained every day.

 _Training Menu_  
 _1\. 10K Run_  
 _2\. 100 Push-Ups_  
 _3\. 100 Sit-Ups_  
 _4\. 100 Back Stretches_  
 _5\. Jutsu Practice Kata Forms_  
 _6\. Strike the Dummy 100 Times_

Naruto didn't have to force the small smile that came over his face when he saw this. It had been a reminder of his old life when he made it. It was his old morning work out when he was a kid. Of course, what was a work out when he was a kid, was nothing more than a warm up now that he was a teenager. It was still a nice way to decorate his locker, and the students that looked at the "Training Menu" scoffed, as if they didn't believe it for a second.

Then Naruto took his shirt off to place it in his locker.

Opinions... they changed very quickly. Naruto was relativally normal when it came to muscle tone for a ninja, maybe a little above the average ninja considering how hard he trained every single day, but these people were not ninjas.

These people did not train their bodies since they were 5 years old to become a weapon that ended lives as easily as breathing.

He had lean muscles, toned muscles, attractive muscles that were _making_ both men and women stare at him with wide eyes. He never really went without a shirt that much, he had no problem with it, but he didn't really have a reason to do it.

"I am a fan of those abs." A female whisper could be heard, and there were mutterings of agreement.

There was a flash as somebody took a picture of Naruto.

"I'm making those muscles my wallpaper." Another woman said, and while she didn't sound lusty, she sounded like she was a little hot under the collar.

One girl got very brave and walked up to Naruto. She was a rather plain looking girl for the most part. Pale skin, wearing the Beacon uniform already... oh, she was a second year student. She had short brown hair, with blue eyes. He didn't get her name, but she looked at his abs before looking at his face.

She punched him in the abs, before her face became pained and she held her throbbing fist.

"You pass big boy... here is my scroll number." She said, and she took out a marker from her skirt pocket. She wrote her name on his right pec, before she wrote her number right underneath it. Naruto blinked in surprise at her actions, before the other girls started to follow up as well. They grabbed the marker from her.

The next girl, the fan of his abs, leaned down and gave them a smile, before she wrote her name and number on his abs.

"Here babe, call me sometime." This girl spoke with confidence in her voice as she gave the marker to the next girl.

"Don't know you name, but I would like to. Here is my number sweet cheeks." The girl said as she wrote her name and number across his biscep.

The flood gates had been opened up.

Naruto was surprised when girls actually _flocked_ to him like birds, and he was both confused and shocked when they started to sign random parts of his body. He was constantly being introduced to newer girls, and older girls that was in the locker room to see the new students. He was surrounded by a sea of females that were getting pictures of him, writing on him, or generally saying weird things and calling him strange names.

Babe? Sweet cheeks? Big boy?

He didn't understand women.

'What is going on?' Naruto thought to himself, and soon the crowd started to thin out. His body had over a dozen, or two dozen, names and numbers on it. He didn't even have a Scroll, not until the school issues him one.

Naruto sighed in annoyance, before he started to walk towards the showers with a completely neutral look on his face.

He did NOT understand women.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Note: The Training Menu is Naruto's actual childhood workout**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	28. Chapter 28 Between the Lines

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Well, this is weird.' Blake thought to herself as she finished tying up the waist around her yukata. The pajamas were breathable, so she prefered them to air everything out, instead of something more... informal in appearance. She was weirded for out for a good reason, besides the fact that she was trying to ignore the other girls and guys that were staring at parts of her body.

The cat ears, not her butt.

Guys were coming out of the showers with unreasonably red faces, muttering curses about damned blondes. They looked confused, angry, and most of all... ashamed of something. They looked like a dog running away from something with their tails between their legs. Some even seemed to be a bit more... confused than others, and were cradling their heads with almost pained looks on their faces.

Like they had seen something they would rather not see.

Her locker closed when she as finished, she did most of the changing in the shower but had forgotten some of the more formal parts of her pajamas. Yes, she wore pajamas that could be considered more formal.

"Wonder what has those guys so flustered?" Ruby asked her sister a short distance away. She was already in her pajamas as well, and she had noticed that when she came out of the shower a lot of people, both men and women, had been gossiping about something.

"Not a clue, looks like fun though." Yang stated, since she could practically see the lust and rage dripping off of respective female and male faces.

There was a hot guy here somewhere, with the perfect body for it to affect everyone so heavily.

Okay, so she did have a clue.

'Don't want to lose my necklace, or my hair clip.' Weiss thought to herself, ignoring all the fools around her as she put her belongings in her locker. She too, had noticed the strange behavior that people were showing while she had been taking a shower. She wanted to look presentable if she were to offer to sleep _next_ to Naruto. Not with him, next to him. Naruto was a man with high morals, if a strange air about him, so he wouldn't try anything to her.

"Hey, who took my boxers?" A male voice they all recognized asked, and the attention of everyone in the room was directed towards the showers.

"Oh..." Yang started as her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe her eyes, because in front of her was something she had only imagined in her dreams.

"My..." Blake said afterwards, unknowingly continuing for the slack jawed Yang. She wasn't in any better of a position though. Her ears were standing straight up, and her pupils had narrowed into the smallest of slits. She was drolling all over the front of her yukata, and her eyes were nearly sparkling.

"God..." Weiss finished off without knowing what she did. She needed to sit down, because she was pushed into a state of blissful shock when she saw what they were all seeing.

Naruto was walking out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, and it was rolled up so that it might as well be showing all of his legs. He was dripping wet, his hair weighed down by the water. He looked irritated, since somebody had taken his boxers (One girl was hiding his boxers behind her back), and now he was going to have to walk out of the showers naked.

"Somebody took your boxers?" Ruby asked as she went towards Naruto, completely unaffected by his looks. She was innocent, so while she understood sexual thoughts, they weren't the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Oh, hey Ruby. Yeah, they were in the changing room connected to the showers, and when I finished showering they weren't there." Naruto explained to her. He went over by his locker, before Ruby saw him take out a spare pair from it.

She laughed a little.

"Green with pink hearts?" Ruby asked him with a light laugh. Those were adorable, something she would totally wear if she were a guy.

"There is nothing wrong with pink, or hearts." Naruto spoke with a light amount of confidence in his boxers.

'Holy fucking, shit snacking, muff munching... what the fuck for days.' Yang thought as she stared, ogled freely and without speaking, he body that was a mere few feet away from her. Something must have fried her brain, because she wasn't capable of speaking. For the other girls, who had only listed after the body, they could get off with just flirting. For the girls who actually held feelings for him, this was... amazing.

'I want to eat fish off his abs.' Blake thought to herself as she just lovingly stared at his body, and lustfully stared at it.

'That is cheating!' Weiss thought loudly to herself. How could she go and just _ask_ to sleep next to him, if he was going to... look like that?

"Oh, nothing wrong at all... they are so cute. Where do you get them, I was thinking of getting boxers... girl underwear is the worst." Ruby complained to Naruto. She hated girl pockets, girl underwear, girl everything. It wasn't comfortable for her, and she hated how inconveniant the pockets on skirts could be.

"I wouldn't know, I don't wear girl underwear. Anything, these are my lucky undies... been with me for years." Naruto spoke fondly as he ran his thumb over the material, and Ruby looked at Naruto's hair, before she reached up and ran her fingers through it to shake some water out of it.

"You have nice hair... feels like fox fur, really soft." Ruby complimented, since her hair was a lot the same, only she was told that her hair reminded people of a puppy's fur.

Naruto ran his hand through his hair, before he shook it, before he started to shake his head with his eyes closed.

'I'm dead.' Yang said as she collapsed on the ground when she witnessed perfection. She wasn't able to watch this anymore. She had seen Naruto litrally sparkling for a brief moment, the water droplets making him look like a lust god fallen from the heavens. He was temptation, the incarnation of what a girl wanted to be with, and what a guy wanted to be.

'I have died.' Blake thought from her spot on the ground, her legs sticking in the air thanks to the bench she had tripped over. Her nose was a bloody messing, but she had a wider smile on her face.

That had been beautiful.

'Prepare my funeral Winter, I won't survive.' Weiss thought as she was collapsed over the bench she was sitting one. She had been looking at Naruto at the perfect angle to see everything about what just happened, and damn... just damn.

She was going to _find_ Naruto's parents, and then she was going to slap the fuck out of them.

How DARE they make such a person with their DNA?

It wasn't fair, what two parents could have such complimentary dna so that they were able t produce a handsome devil of a man like that? If Weiss had been an angel, she would have fallen from grace at that very moment.

They weren't the only people to collapse, many other female students had collapsed... and an impressive number of male students had passed out as well.

They had just lasted longer.

"So, you use a lot of kunai... do they transform into anything?" Ruby asked Naruto as she fingered the ring in one of his kunai.

"Naw, I don't need a transforming weapon or anything like that. My Shadow Clones can turn into Fuma Shuriken, and I do have some real Fuma Shuriken sealed away... Fuma Shuriken are-" Naruto started to explain, but Ruby cut him off.

"Fuma Shuriken are giant shuriken, I am a weapon dork so I know all about weapons. You know, if you ever need me for anything, don't be afraid to ask." Ruby told him as she put her hands behind her back. She wanted him to know that she was here for him, even if he was trying to hide how much hurt he was feeling.

His smile was so _fake_ that there was no way she would believe it for a second.

Naruto slid on his boxers under his towel, before he stretched out his back, and grinned as he unwrapped the towel.

"Thanks Ruby, that means a lot." Naruto said, and for a brief moment his smile wasn't as faked as before. He felt a small amount of genuine happiness that Ruby was actually offering him this.

"No problem, anytime... did you get a tattoo removed?" Ruby asked Naruto as she leaned close to his abs and narrowed her eyes. Her face was inches away from his muscles, and she could see a light amount of... marking remains.

"Some girls wrote their numbers on me, I tried to wash it all off." Naruto said as he licked his hand, before he rubbed the spot she was looking at.

"Well, I'm going to get Yang and... Yang?" Ruby asked when she looked around, before at the floor and saw Yang passed out with a smile on her face. She looked around the room, and she could see a lot of women were passed out as well. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw that the room was covered in a lot of knocked out bodies.

"Was there a fight we missed?" Naruto asked with surprise when he too noticed all of the unconscious bodies. Naruto shrugged, before he walked off with his hands behind his head, and Ruby looked down at Yang.

She kicked Yang in the head, and the girl shot up.

"Ow!? No headshots with your foot, your kicks hurt!" Yang shouted out at Ruby, before she looked around and remembered where she was... and what she had seen.

She widely smiled, showing her teeth proudly.

That was amazing.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	29. Chapter 29 Into the Memories Pt 1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Where... where am I?" Yang asked in shock as she looked around, trying to find out where she could be. One moment, she was admiring a very impressive male form, her love interest's smocking hot body, and the next she had been on the ground, slowly slipping out of the waking world.

She didn't want to admit to passing out from having been overloaded with hot.

A dungeon... or a sewer... or some kind of flooded prison?

She didn't know where she was, but the ceiling was covering in multiple pipes that led towards a single direction, but stopped in multiple rooms. She was confused, the entire place had a dark feeling to it. It was hard to breath. She felt isolated, alone, like she was being caged up. It wasn't cold, the water that she was standing in was actually very warm and comforting. It was the air above the water that made her feel trapped in her own skin, alone and afraid.

Of course, her words got no answer, they just repeated back to her through the echo.

Yang blinked when she noticed that her feet weren't wet, even though she was standing in water, her feet were no more wet than they normally were on dry land. She walked through the water, it only went up to her ankles so no troubles walking, and she tried to find where she was.

She slapped her head when she realized she might be dreaming.

Yang gripped her fist, before she slammed it into her face with all of her force. Her head slammed into the wall, and she groaned in pain as her nose bled. Okay, so for some reason she could not only feel pain so it was a special dream, or she had just punched herself in the real world as well.

"Ow... That wasn't fun. Serious though, where am I?" Yang asked herself as she tried to look through the doors. She wanted to explore, but some of the open doors gave her the creeps. They radiated with a sadness that was immense, like there was no end to the depressing feeling of this place.

Most doors felt sad, but a few passage ways felt almost happy.

So she took a right, and went into another dark room. She didn't know where she was going, but sitting and doing nothing didn't feel correct to her. So, she was going to take a walk and see if she could at least find somebody to tell her where she was, with the possibility of learning how to get out.

The further she went into the room, the darker it got, until she was using her hand to grab the wall so that she didn't run into anything.

 _I swear..._

"A voice?" Yang asked, before she was forced to close her eyes when a blinding light flooded the area, and no longer was she standing in water. The darker yellow light was gone, and replaced by a beautiful forest.

"I will..." A voice said from next to her, and she was nearly pushed off her feet when a massive amount of energy washed over her. She looked next to herself, and saw... a younger Naruto standing on the branch of a tree. He had his hands placed together, and he was much shorter than the current Naruto that she knew. He was also wearing an orange track suit, and his black headband had been replaced for a blue one. He seemed like he had been fighting for awhile as well.

"Woah, calm down Tiny-Ruto." Yang said as she pat him on the back, and her hand went right through him. She blinked, and she looked around, and she could see several people. There was a pink haired girl nailed to a tree by a giant sand hand. A black haired boy sitting on the same tree branch as Naruto. A blond haired girl in the distance. There was also a large, light brown colored, sand demon looking thing with human legs, and a large tail standing on another tree branch not far away.

Also an orange toad and a small ninja-looking dog?

"Protect everyone!" Naruto shouted out, and Yang's field of vision was completely clouded by white smoke. She couldn't even wave it off, since she couldn't actually interact with anything around her apparently.

When the smoke cleared, Yang was surprised to see a LOT of Naruto.

There were so many Naruto clones, that she could see Naruto, for as far as they eye could see in this dense forest. There had to be hundreds of Naruto's, maybe even thousands of them.

"He's pretty good." The orange toad spoke with an impressed tone.

"Yeah." Yang agreed, even though the toad couldn't see or hear her, or touch her for that matter.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. This is where the Uzumaki Naruto Ninja Chronicles begin!" Naruto shouted out as he pointed towards the sand demon looking boy. Yang would freely admit at this moment, that she was amassed by what she was seeing.

To be able to summon an army for yourself, while exhausted and beat up was some impressive stuff.

"What is with this number of replications?!" The half destroyed, he was standing on a broken tree that looked like it had suffered a massive explosion, sand boy shouted out in anger, shock, and surprise.

"What is this?" The blond girl asked, and Yang had to admit, she was curious as well.

"Fly!" Naruto shouted out as he and his clones jumped nearly faster than Yang could see, all moving as one well oiled machine. She could see that hundreds was too low of a number for the Naruto clones, there was a LOT of them.

No... there was easily a thousand Naruto's around her.

"Damn." Yang said with wide eyes.

"Naruto Ninja Chronicles!" The Naruto's all shouted out, and they all loaded up their fingers with shuriken. They had 3 shuriken per hand, and Yang was actually stunned by this. "The No-Escape Shuriken Chapter!" The Naruto screamed out as they all threw their shuriken.

No wonder it was no escape, Yang did the math very quickly.

If every single clone was throwing 6 shuriken, and there was a thousand of them surrounding you from all sides. That would mean that they were throwing 6,000 shuriken. There was little to no chance of anyone actually dodging this attack. She was proven correct when the sand person was forced to raise a massive arm to shield himself.

True, most of the shuriken missed because of the vast number, but a lot of them hit the target.

"Damn, this little guy is fierce as fuck." Yang said with her eyes widened by what she was seeing, and one of the Naruto's appeared underneath the sand boy.

"U... zu... ma... ki..." The Naruto's said as they took turns kicking the boy, no doubt extremely heavy, higher and higher into the air with a barrage of kicks.

"Oh no... no no no, a 12 year old looking boy can NOT be this much of a badass." Yang said when she saw all of the Naruto's moving as a songle unit agaIn. They had their fists pulled back, showing they they were not playing around.

"The Naruto Two Thousand Combo..." Naruto and his army of himself shouted out as they collided with the boy. They took turns beating the every loving shot out of him. Each punch connected, and every clone punched him at least two times. They would send him flying, only to surround him by clones again and continue the hard core beat down. It was a never ending assault of fists.

Yang now knew the name of a 12 year old that could kick her ass before she could even use her Semblence.

"That is a lot of damage..." Yang muttered to herself when she saw that the sand demon child, with all his defensive power, had been turned into sand mush. His body slipping of himself, and deformed into a literal pudding-like appearance as his body was beaten to what would normally be an actual bloody pulp.

Four Naruto's went towards this sandy pulp together, and two of them stepped on the backs of two clones.

The two attackers jumped off the clone backs, and both punched the sand demon in the stomach.

"... Chapter!" The both shouted out, and the sand demon was sent crashing down towards the ground with an extreme amount of force. There was an explosion of dust nearly as high as the tree they were standing on.

The smoke cleared, to show the boy was lodged in a crater in the ground, maybe 5 feet deep, in the shape of his own body.

"Okay, now I KNOW how hard Naruto has to train... Damn." Yang said as she looked down towards the apparently defeated boy.

The Naruto's were not done.

They all started to rush down towards this boy once more, and they time they prepared their entire bodies for war.

"This time, we'll use our legs and do a Four Thousand Combo!" The army called out, and Yang actually gasped in shock when she realized that Naruto was unleashing combo after combo was unadulterated beating.

Thousands of punches, thousands of kicks, thousands of shuriken.

"You go Tiny-Ruto!" Yang cheered Naruto on.

"This can't be... He is winning against that form of Gaara..." The blond haired girl nearby spoke loudly, and with a clearly shocked tone to her voice. Yang grinned and looked towards her, to see how amassed she was at Naruto's strength.

"Damn right he is winning." Yang spoke, acting like she could talk to these people.

"There's no way I can lose to this guy!" Gaara shouted out, and Yang gasped when a massive trasnformation took place in that very second. Suddenly, Gaara changed shape into that of a massive demonic appearing entity. Very close to the size of a mountain, and one arm shooting into the air was the only warning for Naruto as his army of clones was wiped out.

"The enemies pretty good too!" The little toad shouted out, and Yang gasped when she saw the huge being in front of her.

There was no way that Naruto could win against this!

"Run Tiny-Ruto!" Yang called out, since that being was bigger than even the largest Grimm. It as big enough to crush anything in it's path.

Gaara moved a giant hand, and sand started to wrap around Naruto, lifting him up into the air as it covered him slowly from head to toe. Soon, he only had half of his face and one hand left uncovered.

Yang's eyes widened when he only glared at the giant being in front of him, his pupils turned into slits as he used his thumb to wipe blood from his chin.

The sand fully wrapped around him, but Yang could hear his voice.

"Inu Tori Saru Hitsuji..." He spoke from inside of the sand covering.

"Desert Coffin!" The huge Gaara spoke as he made a crushing motion with his hand.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

There was another explosion of white smoke that burst the sand right open, and Yang felt herself get pushed high into the air above the smoke. She was standing on top of something new, and she looked to see that she and Naruto were standing on a giant toad with a pipe, gangster jacket, and a giant ass sword.

"Woah..." Yang said when amazement filled her every being.

This was NOT the power of a child. This was not the power of an experienced Huntsman or Huntress. This was power far greater than what she had ever seen in her entire life.

This was where it ended for Yang though.

Everything went dark around her, and she found herself back in the sewer with a now familiar dripping sound. She looked around with a dropped jaw.

Of come on! She wanted to see the rest of the fight!

"Yang?" A familiar voice asked her, and she looked behind her to see the reason that she had been forced to leave the battle.

Blake was standing there, looking just as confused as to their location as she was.

Who else was here?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	30. Chapter 30 Into the Memories Pt 2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **"Mmm? Wah!? Amazing! You know, you have quite a tight, sexy little body." - Jiraiya quote about Naruto.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I don't like this idea." Dark Naruto said with a deep frown on his face. He had agreed to it, of course, but watching it play out was something that he disliked. He was allowing three people, who didn't have keys to get in, walk around inside of his mind. He might not be the Naruto who owned this brain, but he was apart of Naruto, his negative half. These might not be his thoughts, but at the same time they were.

He was half of Naruto, the negative half.

That did not make him evil.

"Well, I think this is a great idea." Ruby said while puffing out her chest in pride. She was happy with her idea, after she had finished dragging Yang, Blake, Weiss, and a ton of other people out of the locker room and into the room that everyone was sleeping in, she had crafted an excellent idea to help Naruto recover.

Opening his heart up, and bringing other people into his mindscape.

"I gave _you_ a key to come here in your dreams for a reason." Dark Naruto spoke as he looked at the glowing black ring on Ruby's hand. It only appeared on her finger when she was sleeping, and realized it. The second she realized she was asleep, she could use that ring and enter Naruto's mindscape. It was something he had given her, using Naruto's own extensive (even if he was a dumbass and didn't use his knowledge) ability in sealing.

Seriously, Naruto could craft seals, but he chose not too?

He could instantly understand nearly any seal that he laid eyes on, and how to use it. It was just a matter of time before he gained the Key to the Eight Trigrams Seal on his stomach.

"Well, the others were so close by... and lets face it... they are selfish lately." Ruby spoke with a pout on her face.

Only somebody who was given permission, or had nothing but concern for Naruto, could freely enter his Mindscape... without special conditions being present.

She fufilled both of the conditions.

"What was the point of inviting them here... or rather, why did you have _me_ pull them here? The connection is weak." Dark Naruto spoke with a twitching eyebrow.

Ruby had a _strangely_ strong connection to Naruto.

When she had broken through the dream, she had appeared right in the most important and the deepest part of Naruto's Mindscape. The Kyuubi's cage was the deepest layer of Naruto, and for Ruby to instantly appear here showed that she was open hearted. The others had parts of their hearts closed off, and the more closed off their hearts were, the further they appeared away from the cage.

"Well, the more people Naruto loves, the better right?" Ruby asked Dark Naruto, who twitched in annoyance again.

He was made of Negative Emotion, he was easily annoyed.

"I don't know, I'm only his dark half. I haven't ever been exposed to love. If I had been exposed, I would be purified and recombined with Naruto." Dark Naruto spoke seriously. The second that Naruto loved him, and accepted him as part of himself, he would vanish and become part of Naruto again. His darkness, would once more become Naruto's light.

He didn't mind though... everything he hated was already gone, and with what he hated gone... he had nothing left to hate.

He held within him all of Naruto's resentment, so without anything to actually hate anymore, his darkness would eventually become light anyway.

"Daruto-OW!?" Ruby shouted when she was punched in the jaw by Dark Naruto.

"I'm Naruto, but that pisses me off. Call me Naruto, or Dark Naruto, but don't combine Dark and Naruto into one word." Dark Naruto warned her, and Ruby heard the deep chuckle coming from the cage behind them. She blinked and looked behind her, and she gazed into the scary red eyes behind the cage.

She shivered in fright, before she turned again.

" _Come girl. Come remove this pesky seal._ " The Kyuubi behind the cage spoke, and Dark Naruto looked at him with a glare.

"You know _only_ Naruto can remove the seal by hand, you just want her close to the cage so you can kill her." Dark Naruto spoke, revealing the plan. Ruby looked at Dark Naruto with a raised eyebrow, and he cdecided explaination was in order. "Ruby, this is Naruto's _soul and mind_. You think a physical body gets in here? Of course not, but if you get killed in here... your mind dies. You will be a lifeless husk of a living body, uncapable of thought." Dark Naruto explained to her what would happen if she died in here.

Her mind or soul would die, and neither of those were good for her.

"How close are we all to Naruto, just curious? I mean, how can we be here?" Ruby asked with curious puppy eyes.

"Love. The second you are Naruto's friend, he loves you and would do anything for you... his heart will accept you. All of Naruto's bond were broken, leaving only the bonds he made in this world behind... without anything to hate, I latched onto those bonds." Dark Naruto spoke sadly. Love had caused Naruto pain, but Naruto didn't let it turn his heart to darkness. Yet, despite love being what hurt him, only more love would fix him.

"So... he only has us." Ruby spoke silently, and Dark Naruto nodded.

"Loves come in a lot of forms... and here are the bonds he formed." Dark Naruto spoke as he swirled the water around with his finger, and Ruby watched as images formed. Images of Naruto adventuring, smiling and having fun, with Yang. There were images of Naruto fighting Blake, defeating her and saving her life, and afterwards eating ramen with her. Images of Weiss being saved by Naruto, held like a princess, and her bandaging him after the fight.

There were even images of her and Naruto just having fun together, and being fused together into Ruko.

"Why are my images the biggest?" Ruby asked as she looked at Ruko.

"You fused... Total trust, the inability to hide your thoughts and feelings. You and Naruto, me, are kindred spirits. You share so many things in common. If you were born in our world, we would have fallen in love with you... no doubt about it. You are the first person to see us, for us, without us needing to prove ourselves to you." Dark Naruto spoke to her with a bright smile showing for a brief moment. Nothing cruel or dark about his smile, and Ruby smiled back without being creeped out by his words.

"I've in love with Naruto... but I'm willing to put aside my feelings until he is better. Man, love is freaky and weird..." Ruby spoke with a slightly flustered tone of voice.

"I don't know what real love is... You may want to be patient... honestly, you are going to have to teach us about love. Ironic isn't it?" Dark Naruto chuckled darkly, his negative emotions coming back up. Jealousy this time, and in larger amounts.

"What is ironic?" Ruby asked him, and he laughed.

"To think, somebody who thrives on love, and loves everyone... doesn't know anything about romantic love. Even I don't know, but I know that I don't know." Dark Naruto muttered to her, and she sadly frowned. That didn't sound very funny or ironic, it sounded sad to her. Somebody who was filled with love, deserved a lot of love. If they could give so much love, they deserved just as much love in return.

"So... how do you pick what memories you show them?" Ruby asked, changing the subject as quickly as she could.

"I don't have that much control, as part of Naruto I can give permission to enter and exit... but I don't control this mind. I can't pick and chose memories." Dark Naruto explained to her, and it made sense. He was the dark part of Naruto. If he had free reign, he would have set the Kyuubi free a long time ago when he was younger and hated everyone. He had no power inside of Naruto's mind.

"So... when will they get here?" Ruby asked, and Dark Naruto closed his eyes for a moment.

"They won't make it tonight... Weiss is too far away, and is getting lost. Yang and Blake are fighting over if watching Naruto's memories is right or wrong. We'll have to try again some other night." Dark Naruto tiredly said, showing that this was just one big chore for him. He would rather not do it, but it was Ruby's idea.

"Weiss is lost?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"Of course, her heart is colder than the others... you think somebody who doesn't understand her own heart, and understand somebody else's heart? Until she figures out her own feelings, she will never find this place." Dark Naruto stated coldly. Weiss had little chance of getting to the cage until she melted her frozen heart, and learned how to accept others for their faults. Until then, the maze of Naruto's heart would always keep her lost.

Yang and Blake had warm hearts... well Yang had a warm heart. Blake's heart was only warm for Naruto.

Ruby had the warmest, brightest heart of all.

"How can you tell?" Ruby asked, since she had no clue who was what in this place.

"Have you talked with her? The only reason she is nice to Naruto, is because she loves him. She is a total Himedere." Dark Naruto said with a smirk, and Ruby blinked.

"Himedere?" She asked, unsure of what to make of that.

"Tsundere, Yandere, DereDere, Kuudere, Kamidere, Himedere, Dandere, Coodere, Undere, and Mayadere... Weiss is a Himedere. It means, she acts like a Princess and is kind of stuck up, but she is nice to the person she loves... she can be mistaken for Tsundere... cold to the one she loves, but occasionally nice. The difference, she acts like a princess and doesn't hide her romantic feelings." Dark Naruto spoke with a bored tone. At first glance, Weiss would seem like a Tsundere.

At first glance that is.

Weiss had proven, that whil she was harsh to people, and rarely very nice, that she was actually nice to anyone she genuinely liked or had feeling for. She showed that she liked Naruto, and didn't act that harsh to him. She was just very smug and prissy, making her princess-like, and thus a Himedere.

"What kind of Dere am I?" Ruby asked Dark Naruto with a tilted head.

"DereDere... you are nice to everyone all the time, and even more loving to the one you love. You are like a puppy, all love." Dark Naruto spoke neutrally, with Ruby smiling brightly.

"What about Yang?" She asked, wondering what her sister was.

"Undere, a really casual form of love... She flirts openly, and is willing to go along with whatever Naruto wants, just to get closer and have fun." Dark Naruto said thoughtfully for a moment, and Ruby thought about it for a moment.

"Blake?" Ruby couldn't stop herself.

"Coodere or Tsundere... but if she starts making murder jokes, she would be a Mayadere... Nope, she is a Dandere... doesn't talk much, stays to herself, but shows her affection occasionally when alone with Naruto." Dark Naruto said after a moment of thought, with Ruby rubbing the back of her head in confusion.

"Oh... looks like I'm waking up." Ruby said as she started to wake up, and Dark Naruto nodded. When she woke up, the others would be kicked out of this place.

When she was fully gone, Dark Naruto sighed to himself.

Alone with the Kyuubi once again.

Just great.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So... do we poke him?" Yang asked her sister as she looked at Naruto sitting down. She, and everyone else, was already dressed. Heck, Naruto was dressed as well, but everyone who had been awake (none of the women) could vouch for the fact that Naruto had been meditating all night instead of sleeping. She was a little worried he had slipped into a weird coma, and was just stuck in his cross legged position.

It was the day that they were suppose to head towards the cliff, and Naruto was just sitting here, not doing anything.

"This will wake him up." Ruby said as she pulled out her Cresent Rose with a darker grin on her face, with Yang raising an eyebrow.

No, not dark. Her grin was much more like the grin of a girl about to do something that she would get in trouble over.

'This will be good.' Yang thought for a moment as Ruby activated the Sniper-mode of Cresent Rose and placed the tip of it right against his ear. She could see the orange rings around Naruto's eyes, and thanks to Dark Naruto, she knew what those were. So, without so much as a warning, she pulled the trigger and Naruto's entire body was engulfed in an explosion that knocked him out of his pose and across the room, rolling the entire way.

As he rolled he tripped several people.

"Wake up Naruto!" Ruby called out to a disgruntled Naruto as he glared at her, and his eyes turned back from yellow to blue. He lost the pigmentation over his eyes, and his glare seemed to be half-hearted. It showed he wasn't that angry over what she just did, and it showed because moments later he popped in a plum of white smoke.

"Huh?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, curious about when Naruto replaced himself with a clone.

"He went to take a shower half a hour ago." Blake's voice informed them from behind. Yang and she exchanged hard looks for a brief moment, their last interactions still fresh in their minds.

"Wrong, it was 17 minutes ago." Weiss spoke up as she finished getting fully dressed, her hair up in a ponytail. She had been about to go and pop the clone herself, but Ruby had beaten her to the punch this time. She had a very curious dream that was keeping her rather preoccupied trying to figure out.

"I rounded up." Blake told Weiss with a stiff tone.

"Of course, because a 13 minute difference is _so_ easy to round up. I would have rounded down, to 15 minutes, or possibly 20." Weiss spoke with a small amount of arrogance in her voice. She was an arrogant person in general, so that much was to be expected of her. It had nothing to do with her affections towards an idiot blond.

Yang glared at her.

"I feel like I've been insulted." Yang said as she ran a finger through her hair. It was like somebody had insulted her hair color for a second there. The idiot hair on the top of her head, the one that always stood up, was twitching a little. It was like a radar for blond jokes, and she felt that somebody had made a forbidden comment.

"I don't doubt that." Weiss commented with a tone that suggested she was mocking Yang.

'I done with this stupid conversation.' Blake thought to herself as she turned to walk away. She took out a book, because it was a long enough walk for her to enjoy reading a chapter or two, and she smiled to herself. She liked books more than people, that was for sure. Books never talked to her, well their words spoke to her, and a book would never betray her trust. If she didn't like the book, she could just close it and get rid of it.

Books were fun for her, because if she didn't like it, she could just stop reading it.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Yang asked Weiss, who snorted and looked at Yang.

"Oh, I'm sure somebody insults you. I mean, you dress in such a revealing way, and you talk so loudly with informally. You might as well be a boy." Weiss told Yang the awful truth of the matter. Yang gripped her fists and glared at Weiss, not liking the fact she couldn't argue with what she said. She knew it was true. She dressed revealingly, and she acted like one of the guys most of the time.

So, acting like a guy, she did the best thing she could think of.

"Buuuuuuuuuurp!" Yang burped right in Weiss' face as her revenge, with Ruby covering her nose. Yang had horrible morning breath, thanks to how she slept with her mouth open and it dried out at night.

Weiss covered her nose as well after getting a whiff of the smell of Yang's burp breath.

"Oh my GOD that is foul!" Weiss called out. What had Yang eaten to get her breath so nasty?!

"She drank a soda and ate my cookies." Ruby said with a light frown on her face. That was rude of Yang, breaking into her secret stash of cookies.

"... It isn't that bad." Yang said as she breathed on her hand, before she smelled it. She shivered for a moment, before she grabbed her toothbrush and some toothpaste. She didn't need the water, she just put some paste on the brush and went at it on her tongue and teeth. Ruby smelled her own breath, before she was satisfied.

She ate a lot of sugar and drank a lot of milk, so she had bad breath half of the time. It was only noticable when she forgot to brush her teeth.

"It is that bad. Where is your womanly pride?" Weiss asked her, offended to even be called female when a female like Yang existed.

"On my chest, and my rockin waistline. Also my butt." Yang answered while brushing her teeth, and both Ruby and Weiss looked at her breasts as they jiggled. The arm motions causing them to bounce about more than a small amount. They traced down to her slim waist, and while she was only slightly less endowed in her rear, even that was attractivally toned down.

"Petite girls club?" Ruby asked Weiss with an awkward smile, trying to make friends with the white haired woman.

Weiss did not smile.

"No." Weiss spoke harshly when she looked at the moderate chest that Ruby had, and the slim waist with attractive hips that the girl possessed. A girl two years her younger was taller, Weiss was only taller right now because of her really high heels, and had a more womanly figure.

Ruby made her more self-conscious than even her own sister.

So Weiss walked away with a huff, knowing that prolonged contact with idiots would turn her brain to mush. Yang pat Ruby on the back, since the girl looked a little depressed at how she got turned down for friendship.

"I'm sure you will make more friends, just give it time... though I think she is a lost cause. Even if we didn't like the same guy, I'm starting to think she is just generally mean." Yang spoke neutrally, but helpfully, to her sister. Ruby had trouble with people, making friends without pushing them away with her weirdness.

"Yeah... maybe." Ruby admitted. Even she could say that some people weren't pleasant to be around, but she still wanted to try and be Weiss' friend.

"Anyway... so Naruto is the one you like?" Yang asked Ruby, just to make sure she knew who her sister's crush was. She was sure of it, but she wanted Ruby to tell her straight up.

"Yeah, but please don't hate me!" Ruby told her very quickly. She didn't want her sister to hate her over this, but instead of getting angry, Yang just pat her on the head.

"Of course I'm not angry at you, your my little sis... I _am_ a little annoyed, but after last night I am pretty sure Naruto is going to be popular. At least _we_ liked him before he was the bee's knees." Yang spoke genuinely to her, trying to help her sister feel better. Of course she wouldn't get angry at Ruby. She was angry at Weiss and Blake, but that was because they weren't her sister. It was okay if Ruby liked Naruto, it was good for her to faLl for a good guy and get let down gently by him.

Yang was sure that Naruto would pick her, but she was still glad that Ruby's first love was such a nice guy.

"Okay? Anyway, I am totally ready for today. Me and Cresent Rose are going to be making a huge splash out there!" Ruby said with excitement, but both of them turned their heads to the side when they saw something weird happening.

There was a girl eating a plate of pancakes off of Naruto's head, while a guy dressed in green walked with them.

"I'm the Queen of this mountain!" Nora called out as she ate her breakfast off of the top of Naruto's head. After last night, Nora had decided to try and make friends with Naruto. So, to make friends with him, she had jumped onto his shoulders when she saw him. Ren just went with it and followed the two of them, gave Nora her breakfast before she forgot about it.

She wouldn't forget about pancakes, but she would forget what time it was and how long they had.

"You sure this doesn't bother you?" Ren asked Naruto, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really, I like her hair, and she is tiny... no harm done. Anyone who can chug that much syrup is a friend of mine. Hey Nora, you want to make a Food Addiction Club?" Naruto asked the girl on his shoulders. He was able to stay perfectly balanced, and keep the plate of her food addiction on his head, no problem.

"Oooooh, can we Ren? That sounds awesome, we can totally make have pancakes for every breakfast and... what is your food addiction? Oh, who am I kidding? Naruto is your name, so obviously you love ramen! Naruto... Narutomaki... SO awesome. I wish my middle name was maple... like maple syrup." Nora spoke rapidly, like a raging chipmunk of drugs. She looked like a chipmunk with her cheeks stuffed with pancake.

"Yeah, I'm a slut for ramen." Naruto said, repeating what he had heard some people saying about their favorite things.

"... You're a slut?" Ren asked, not in the know about current trends in conversations.

"... Are you a slut?" Nora asked Naruto with no judgement in her voice, and Naruto pinched the inside of her thigh for the moment.

"No damnit! I'm not a slut, it is a phrase! I just really love ramen, like a slut loves sex." Naruto explained with a forced smile. He was trying to be nice, and not tell them to go away, since he wasn't a loner by nature even when depressed. Faking a smile took a lot more effort than making a real one.

"Hahahahaha! Would a slut that loves sluts be a slut for sluts?!" Nora laughed out loudly, finding great amusement in the wording now.

"Nora, gross... but is she right?" Ren asked after a moment. He was admittedly curious if that was the right way to use that phrase.

"Why is she sitting in my place?" Ruby asked Yang with her eye twitching. That was HER spot! It was where she sat when she fused with Naruto, and she didn't want to share that spot. It would be one thing if that Nora girl was about to fuse with Naruto, then it would be okay, but just sitting there and eating pancakes was abusing those shoulders.

"Your place?" Yang asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Man, it is awesome being tall! Fear me tiny people, for I am the Queen!" Nora called out as she waved her hammer around like it was a scepter.

"You are high up." Ren humored the girl, knowing that telling her to get down at this point would be pointless.

"You know, like this we are like one big person. We need a name for this form! We are Thor!" Nora declared with a grin on her face.

"So... our fusion is called Thor?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Nora's eyes sparkled when she heard the term fusion.

"You can fuse with people?! Do it, do it with me and Ren!" Nora said, and Yang snorted loud enough to get Ren's attention. Ren realized a moment too late why Yang snorted, because his face turned red.

"I would pay to see Naruto and Ren _fuse_." Yang whispered to herself. Of course, she wanted t see it in paper form. She wanted somebody to make a book about it, that way she could keep the real Naruto to herself.

"Hmmm, that sounds... weird." Ruby said after a moment, before she realized that Nora was about to do something that was extremely... HER thing with Naruto.

Sure, she was open to other people fusing... but on the inside, she was a little... saddened by it?

"Maybe some other time." Naruto said with a nervous smile.

If he fused, then his depression would be made known.

Anyway, it was about time to go and take the inititaion test.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Some people asked me about Fusions, so, tell me (with reasons) with fusions down below you are interested in seeing and why.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **-Fusion List-**_  
 _ **Naruto-Ruby = Ruko (Female) - Runa (Male)**_  
 _ **Naruto-Weiss = Wars (Female) - Neiss (Male)**_  
 _ **Naruto-Blake = Beauty (Female) - Beast (Male)**_  
 _ **Naruto-Yang = Yin (Female and Male name)**_

 _ **Naruto-Jaune = Joan (Female) - No Male**_  
 _ **Naruto-Nora = Thor (Male) - No Female**_  
 _ **NarutoPyrrha = Achilles (Male) - No Female**_  
 _ **Naruto-Ren = Mulan (Female) - No Male**_

 _ **-Dark Fusion List-**_  
 _ **Naruto-Cinder = Ash (Male) - Ember (Female)**_  
 _ **Naruto-Emerald = Aladdin (Male) - Crystal (Female)**_  
 _ **Naruto-Neopolitan = Neoruto (Male) - Narutan (Female)**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **This is not a real chapter, but it does explain some things in the story.**_  
 _ **You can consider this an Omake.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Hello everyone, Naruto Uzumaki here, with my lovely assistant-" Naruto trailed off with a grin on his face as he stood in front of a classroom of readers. He was wearing a white lab coat, and he had fake glasses on over his eyes. He was asked to be a teacher for the day of a certain class that only he had true knowledge of in this world.

Well, his assistant had knowledge as well.

"Ruby Rose, nice to meet everyone, and today we are going to be telling everyone about the basics of one of our special skills." Ruby spoke as she took out a black marker and stood in front of the dry erase board. She started to write down the lesson for the day.

 _Fusion_.

"That is right, today we will explain how fusion works. You see, fusion is when two or more people combine into one form and share a body." Naruto started out as he brought in a television from behind the dry erase board. Naruto turned it on, before it showed several people moving together.

It started out with Kiba and Akamaru using their own Combination Transformation to become a huge two headed wolf.

Then it showed the Sound Four splitting into two groups, fusing down from four people into two people, before taKing on cloaks.

Then it showed Naruto and Gamabunta combining together in the from of a giant nine tailed fox.

Ruby started to draw on the board, a picture of two people seperated by a small amount of distance. One was a small picture of a cartoon figure with a cloak, anf the other one had spiky hair. She smiled at her drawing, before rubbing her nose confidently.

"Two or more?" Ruby asked with false curiousity.

"Correct, Fusion is actually called the Combination Transformation. It is the most complex form of the Transformation Jutsu. The more people you add, the harder it is take a single form." Naruto explained as he drew a third person, and he drew the figures stacked up on top of each other. Next to it, he drew two people stacked together.

He drew smoke around both figures, and the stack of two people came out correctly formed, while the stack of three people came out deformed.

"For more than two people, a high compatibility is needed for success. With three people, all three people need to be on the same wavelength... or the jutsu fails." Ruby explained as she showed a relationship chart. Person 1 had a high success rate with Person 2, and Person 2 was great with Person 3, but Person 1 and Person 3 had a low success rate for the jutsu.

Naruto placed his hands together and turned into a female version of himself.

"The Normal Transformation, while it is a physical transformation as well, as the weakness-" Naruto started out, and Ruby bonked him on the head, causing him to turn back to normal.

"- The weakness that if you lose concentration, you turn back to normal. Normally a simple hit will cause you to lose concentration, and turn back." Ruby explained to everyone. One hit didn't actually dispell the technique, instead it simply caused the user to lose their concentration and then turn back. If you could get hit, and keep focused on the transformation then it was possible to stay transformed.

"The Transformation can be used to turn into any object, not just living." Naruto said as he turned on the television again.

It showed him turning himself into a Demon Windmill Shuriken.  
It showed him turning himself into Akamaru.  
It showed him turning his clone into a Fuma Shuriken.

"Same weakness, but the Combination Transformation doesn't have this weakness." Ruby said as the television changed into something else. It showed Naruto and Gamabunta getting hit multiple times in their combined form, without turning back into two people.

"The Transformation Jutsu is both physical and mental, but with the Combination Transformation those tasks are split between the users. One person controls the body, while the other person hold the mental image of the form together. This allows for the Combination to become stronger than before, since the seperate users can focus solely on their roles." Naruto spoke as he drew a blue figure and labelled it as "Mind" and a red figure and labelled it as "Body. He combined the two together into a purple figure, and labelled it as "Fusion".

[Ruby] - Mind  
[Naruto] - Body  
[Ruko] - Fusion

"To achieve this, the tasks are divided a certain way. The person who becomes the mind, makes a certain handseal and thinks up the combined image. They decide the form. Then, the person who becomes the body uses their chakra and activates the jutsu. The tasks of handseal and chakra are seperated that way, but that is also the process that activates the jutsu." Naruto explained as Ruby hopped onto his shoulders and made a handseal. Naruto pushed his chakra around and through them, before there was a puff of smoke.

They, as two people, vanished and reappeared as Ruko moments later.

"I, Naruto, control the body. She, Ruby, controls the mind... because we are a single person, and connected heart to heart by chakra... we establish a mental and emotional link." Ruko explained as she went up to the board and drew two hearts and made a circle around them.

She also pulled out her scythe and spun it around.

"Now, because we share a mental link we gain the ability to master each others skills. Muscle memory is a mental function, and because we share a mind, we now share our muscle memory and fighting styles while fused." Ruko (Naruto) spoke as they went through many complex scythe movements, showing expert handling and skill. Muscle memory was purely mental, not actual muscle memory, so when sharing a mind you shared that.

There was a puff of smoke, and they seperated into two people.

"The jutsu is cancelled when the "Mind" decides to cancel it, or when the "Body" runs out of chakra to fuel it. Of course, if the "Body" takes too much damage, it also comes undone when both parties lose concentration." Ruby said to them, since she had been the one to cancel the transformation that time.

"Now, ability sharing. I have chakra, and Ruby has aura. When we are fused, these energies do not actually combine together. Instead, they are controlled by either of us. Ruby controls her Aura, while I control my Chakra." Naruto explained, and Ruby went over the the board and drew herself, Naruto, and Ruko.

Naruto - 100  
Ruby - 20 x 10 = 200  
Ruko - 240 x 10 = 2,400

"Lets say Naruto runs at 100 Miles per Hour, and I naturally run 20 Miles per Hour without my Semblence. With my Semblence I multiply it by say... 10 times to 200 Miles per Hour. Just an example, not fact." Ruby said as she showed them running, showing that it would take her using her Semblence to outspeed Naruto.

"You see, when fused you take natural physical abilities and add them together, then you multiply then several times over. Since I don't have an aura, and she doesn't have chakra, those abilities stay the same." Naruto explained as he told the class how the physical abilities were added together.

"When two people combine, the sum of the fusion is even greater than the parts combined." Ruby explained, since it wasn't the most simple of things.

"Right, any questions... you, reader?" Naruto asked as he pointed to a random person.

 _Are Fusions Limited by Gender?_

"No, they aren't... you see, as the Mind, I decided to pick Ruko as female. Runa would be out male form, but the gender or species is completely up to me. I could make us a Faunus if I wanted to." Ruby answered that one. It wasn't a fusion of DNA, it was a fusion of abilities. Ruby deciding to combine their looks was just something she thought would be super cool. Their DNA didn't get combined, so they weren't limited by gender.

 _What is Dark Fusion?_

"Dark Fusion, it is just fusion... but between two Dark People. Say, Dark Naruto ever fused with a villian... since their hearts are both dark, they would become even darker... since Ruby and I have good hearts, we become more good." Naruto explained. A normal combination made the better qualities, better, while dark fusion brought out a deeper darkness out of the people fusing.

 _It is possible to fuse everyone on Team RWBY together with Naruto?_

"Not right now, with any single member of the team he can fuse with... but with more than one, not a chance." Ruby explained as she started to draw pictures of the team.

 _Naruto Ruby - 100/100 Success Rate_  
 _Naruto Weiss - 100/100 Success Rate_  
 _Naruto Blake - 100/100 Success Rate_  
 _Naruto Yang - 100/100 Success Rate_

 _Ruby Weiss - 30/100 Success Rate_  
 _Ruby Blake - 50/100 Success Rate_  
 _Ruby Yang - 100/100 Success Rate_

 _Weiss Blake - 10/100 Success Rate_  
 _Weiss Yang - 20/100 Success Rate_

 _Blake Yang - 40/100 Success Rate_

"You see, while I am capable of combining with anyone on the team as single partners, once you add in another person the entire thing becomes harder. The only triple combination possibly right now is myself, Ruby, and Yang. With each added person, it becomes more difficult multiple times over," Naruto explained as he showed that most combinations would end with a high chance of failure.

 _How are names decided?_

"There is no real method to all names. Ruby, Weiss, and Neo mix their names with mine. Blake choses to go with a Beauty and Beast them. Yang goes for Yin. Team Juniper simply goes for genderbent versions of themselves based on mythical figures." Naruto explained, since every name was decided through trial and error. Each person picked a name through some method, but not always the same methods.

 _Can Naruto or the Girls get Aura/Chakra after fusing_?

"No, that will not ever happen. It is impossible, you are either born with chakra/aura, or you are not." Naruto and Ruby said at the same time.

"I think that is it for questions, don't want to give away everything." Ruby told them all, and Naruto picked up Ruby before he and she refused into Ruko.

"There is one more secret behind it, but you will all figure that out very soon... goodbye class!" Ruko said as she finished with a burst of speed, leaving leaves and rose petals behind. The speed was so great, that it destroyed the room around them.

A bell started to ring, but all of the students were buried underneath their desks.

Oh well.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **I hope that explained it to all of you.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'So, I wonder what is with these squares?' Naruto wondered to himself as he looked at the squares that all of the students were standing on, in groups. There were a lot of students, so the groups were going to be sent into the forest one at a time. They were truly at the edge of a cliff, a good 500 or more foot drop. It wouldn't be pleasant for most, Naruto could handle that drop no probelm, so he could only wonder why they were placed so close to the edge.

Ozpin and Glynda were standing in front of the group, both looking as calm as ever.

Everyone was lined up, and Naruto was surprised to see so many familiar faces in the same group as him.

Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ruby, Jaune, Ren, Nora... and the red haired girl whose name he could NOT remember.

He would call her Big Red.

He would also call Ruby, Little Red.

"Now, to start things off, I am glad to see you all on time. That will make this much easier. This will be your initiation test, or rather, your team placement test." Ozpin started off strong, and everyone was now paying extremely close attention. They had all been so busy with their own business, or lack of business, that they had forgotten that Beacon grouped up students into teams.

'Naruto and Ruby, I don't care who else, so long as it isn't Weiss or Blake.' Yang thought to herself with a grin on her face.

'Naruto, but no Ruby, Yang, or Blake.' Weiss mentally confirmed her desires to herself.

'Naruto and Yang... maybe Blake, yeah, she seems cool... but I don't think I can hold a conversation with her... maybe Weiss... but I don't think she likes me that much.' Ruby ranted on and on in her head. She wanted to help Naruto, but she could not do it alone, but she didn't know how partners were picked.

'Looks like Yang and Weiss are going after Naruto... and Ruby is constipated?' Blake thought when she looked at the girl, who had struggle written on her face. Her entire face was scrunched up in what might be either thought, or trouble with her butt.

If she was going for Naruto, then Blake wished her trouble... but if she was having butt troubles, then Blake wished her the best.

She wasn't heartless, just in love.

'Ooooh, that white haired girl is pretty cute... and the black haired one isn't half bad either... short girl looks like too much for me... and the red haired girl might hate me... oh wow, look at her boobs... oh, she is looking at Naruto... like... all of the girls... damn.' Jaune thought as he cursed pretty boys. Why did the handsome, warrior types always get all of the ladies, only leaving the scraps behind for the underdogs? Of course, after his vomit episode on the plane, he wasn't getting girls anytime soon.

'Knowing my luck, I'm going to pair with Nora... that girl has weird luck.' Ren thought as he looked at the hyperactive girl, whose mind even he did not understand.

"Cat?" Nora questioned out loud when she saw that Glynda was holding a cat in her arms.

"This will be explained later." Glynda spoke, and Ozpin cleared his throught.

"Now, your teammate will be decided today, so I hope each of you find somebody that you can work well with. Of course, since this is my school, I have decided that you will be paired with the first person you make eye contact with." Ozpin spoke to them all, and a lot of people were crushed under the weight of his words. They would be paired... with the first person they saw? That was harsh.

"The cat?" Nora asked again, and Glynda twitched in annoyance.

"Please, be quite." Glynda spoke politely, at first, since this girl was going to be getting on her nerves very soon.

"Now, notice something strange... the odd number of students. That means 1 of you will be unlucky and won't have a teammate... unless you can find this cat. Her name is Tora." Ozpin said as he gestured to the cat that Glynda was gently holding onto.

Naruto's face froze.

"On her collar is a Black King chess piece, if you retrieve this you may be allowed to share a room with another team. Being alone in a room for years might be rather lonely, but you may do so if you wish." Glynda explained as she showed the black chess piece attached to the cat's collar. Tora stared them all down, while Naruto looked at the cat.

It was not his Tora, this Tora was black with white stripes.

The cat hissed at him, and Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"What should happen if the cat dies?" Naruto asked with a hand raised, staring at the cat. He wanted to kill this cat already. He wanted the cat so dead that he was able to kill it ten times, just to be sure it was dead.

'Does he know that cat?' Blake asked with a raised eyebrow... she was a cat faunus, that didn't mean that she instantly loved every cat. Even _normal_ cats had other cats they were neutral towards, or hated with a passion.

Cats were one of the few animals that killed for sport, or because they were bored.

"This cat is trained in combat, the use of it's aura, and in evasion tactics. I assure you, this cat won't die from a grimm attack." Glynda felt the need to inform Naruto, and Naruto twitched for a moment.

If that cat clawed him even once, it was dead.

"Now, back on point. Once you have a teammate, head north to the ruins and you will find a relic. Collect that relic, and head back here. Then your test is over." Ozpin informed them all, while Naruto glared death at the cat. The cat glared death right back at him.

Glynda threw the cat over the edge of the cliff.

"Kitty no!" Ruby called out when she heard the cat meowing loudly.

"Now, I hope you all have a landing strategy prepared, because you will be dropped into the forest." Ozpin explained to them, and the first student was sent flying when he was launched off the square... by the square.

"... Landing strategy?" Jaune asked with a worried tone. That sounded very strange to him. With the way that Ozpin said it, it was almost like they were going to be falling.

"Yes Mr. Arc, a landing strategy... a strategy used for landing." Ozpin felt the need to be a little sarcastic. He went through hell trying to catch that damn cat in the first place, so he was a little pissy.

"So... you are going to be dropping us off?" Jaune asked, and he didn't see as more students were launched into the air.

"I'm taking the cliff side." Naruto said as he walked off and started to go over the edge of the cliff, and actually walk down it. Glynda didn't know what to say to that one. Nobody had ever just plain jumped off the edge of the cliff before, or walked down the side of it. There was no rule against it either, so she couldn't even scold him for it.

"Oh, I want to go that-" Nora started, before she was flung through the air like a ragdoll. She hadn't been prepared for that.

"So... How about a parachute? I mean, we can't drop off without them right?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Parachute? You are under the assumption that you will be gliding down. You are incorrect Mr. Arc... you will not be dropped off." Ozpin decided to play a little game with Jaune. The boy gulped for a second.

"So... uh... no parachute huh... So, we are... falling?" Jaune asked, really not wanting to find out the answer.

"No, you will not be falling." Ozpin told the boy, and Jaune sighed in relief. Most of the students were being flung through the air by this point. It was only Jaune who was nervous about this.

'Was that a lie?' Glynda thought as she looked at Ozpin.

"Great, that is the best news I've heard all daaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Jaune started in relief, before hsi launch bad activated and he was thrown through the air, screaming like a little girl and spinning the entire way down. Ozpin took a sip of his tea, and Glynda looked at him, before she looked over the edge of the cliff and saw Naruto still walking down.

She was making rule against that.

"You will be _falling with style_." Ozpin corrected himself, even though Jaune could not here him.

"As humorous as that statement was. I am worried about that cat... Uzumaki did not look like he planned on capturing that cat." Glynda spoke with concern for the cat, and Ozpin gained a glint in his eye.

"That cat has lived a long, fufilled life... I am sure that no matter what happens, the cat will be satisfied with it's life." Ozpin stated coldly. He wanted that cat dead, and he could see that Naruto had plans on killing the cat.

That cat had been alive when _Ozpin_ had been a young man, and that cat had been raising hell for people for years.

"Ah!? What the fuck!? Fuck this damned cat!"

"Was that Uzumaki?" Glynda asked, and Ozpin clenched his hand around the handle of his mug.

'Do what I never could, and take that demon cat down.' Ozpin said with a twitching face, and he looked at his Scroll and watched Naruto chasing and battling the cat.

*Splat*

"... A bird..." Glynda said when a white spot appeared on Ozpin's shoulder, and the man was about to ignore the bird poop on his shoulder, before some of it fell into his tea. He poured it out on the ground, before he sighed in annoyance.

"I know Glynda." Ozpin said with a sigh.

"The cat is a robot, who knew... Uzumaki ripped it's head off." Glynda felt the need to inform Ozpin of what she had learned.

"Well, it looks like if he can't find a partner, he gets to pick his roommates... it looks like Team Naruto has been formed first." Ozpin noted as he wrote down the name of the team Naruto would officially be apart of. On paper, he would be Team Naruto... or Team N. What team Naruto decided he wanted to room with was up to him.

At least the cat was dead.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto will be his own team, but he will room with another team.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"This is it... I am SURE that this is the relic." Jaune said with a large smile on his face as he and Pyrrha moved through a cave and went towards a small glowing blue ball at the end of it. The two of them had formed a team together, though Pyrrha seemed to be a bit salty about it considering what he did to her shoes and her pride. A nice girl she was, but getting thrown up on she did not like.

She did not hate Jaune though, she was just salty about her shoes.

"I don't think so Jaune... we went east, when we should have gone north." Pyrrha reminded him, considering the fact that Jaune had went this direction and she followed after him, she was sure it was the wrong way. Nothing against Jaune, but she could see that they had been going the wrong way the entire time.

The boy was nice, but this was not the school for him.

"Naw, I mean, look at it... such a pretty... ball... thingie." Jaune said as he looked at the glowing blue ball that was sitting on the ground, surrounded by drawings on the ground. The entire place looked completely ritualistic, only further proven by the sunlight that was streaming in through the hole in the ceiling.

This had to be a relic.

"It is pretty, but I don't think this is what we were meant to find." Pyrrha noted as she looked at the old, worn out, drawings on the ground.

"I'm taking it... this is just so awesome." Jaune said as he grabbed the semi-big ball, about the same of a melon, and lifted it up. Pyrrha humored him, and followed after him as he carried the ball. They walked through the cave, the ball lightning the way out this time instead of Pyrrha using a torch that Jaune had made.

She could give him that, he had some survival skills, such as lightning fires and making torches.

"It is pretty." Pyrrha repeated as she looked at the ball, and after a few minutes of walking they left the cave.

The ground rumbled for a moment, but nothing serious feeling.

"Lets go find the others. We have got to show this to... well... I don't really have other friends here." Jaune depressed himself with his words. He realized that he hadn't done the best job of making new friends.

"Well-" Pyrrha started, before Jaune looked at her.

"Skipping meals isn't good for your health, I mean dieting isn't cool if you stomach growls like that." Jaune lectured Pyrrha, and her jaw unhinged in shock as she looked at him. She twitched a few times, before she calmed down and punched him in the arm playfully.

"Thanks _buddy_... pal... _friend._ " Pyrrha said, and with each word she punched him in the arm again. She didn't diet, she had a steady diet where she ate well and trained her body, but she did not starve herself like some other girls she could think of.

"Your welcome." Jaune said weakly, because his arm frankly hurt like hell after that pounding.

"Hey Jaune, lets head that way... I am pretty sure I saw somebody heading that way. Maybe we can meet up with them." Pyrrha spoke, though she allowed it to sound like it was Jaune making the plans. She didn't care much for a role of leadership. She would rather take a role of follower than leader, part of the reason she went with Jaune's idea of going into the cave.

The ground rumbled again, and Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at that.

"Weird, maybe we are on a... fault line..." Jaune said, and it took him a moment to remember what a fault line was exactly.

"Well, Vale is a Kingdom that is next to an ocean... so it is possible for us to be on a fault line. Goods guess there." Pyrrha said, actually impressed with how Jaune had guessed that. They heard a russle in the trees, before Blake landed on the ground next to them. She didn't have a partner, and she said nothing to them as she walked by. She was going to need to find herself a partner, and both of these two seemed like they had their own partners.

"Hey, did you find your relic?" Jaune asked Blake, and she ignored him in favor of walking away, not caring that Jaune seemed to slump forward at her lack of reaction.

'I can work with almost anyone... but not that Weiss girl.' Blake thought to herself with a thoughtul look. She felt a rumble in the ground, before she raised an eyebrow at the ground, because that was strange. The nearest fault line wasn't for several hundred miles, and even then the nearest possible source of earthwuakes would be the signs of a volcano erupting... but she didn't know of any volcanos in the area.

She heard growling, before she saw a Beowolf staring at her, slowly moving out of the bushes.

Beowolfs travelled in packs, so if there was one, there was always more. Beowolfs also always had one in the group that was bigger, badder, and smarter than the rest of them. That one was the unofficial/official leader of the pack until another bigger Beowolf came along.

She drew her sword from it's cleaver sheath, before she stared at it.

It charged towards her mindlessly, and she created a clone to take the blow, when the clone vanished, she moved forward and sliced the head of the grimm clean off of it's shoulders. Blake sheathed her sword, before she continued her walk to find a partner.

"Can somebody help me... my shoe is stuck." Weiss' voice called out for help, but didn't sound too panicked about her situation.

Blake took a deep breath, before she started to walk towards Weiss. She saw Weiss was stucking with her ankle caught between two rocks, wedged in their like she had taken a bad step. She and Weiss locked eyes for a moment, and the girl's eyes narrowed. She pulled her foot out of the rocks, before she crossed her arms.

"I thought Naruto would come, not you." Weiss stated coldly. Naruto had been her target, she had killed the Grimm in the area, and then had planned to stage it so that Naruto would come to help her. She hadn't thought that Blake or somebody else would find her first.

That did not go according to plan, but she couldn't help it anymore.

"We are partners, so we _are_ going to put aside our dislike of each other. You are a Schnee, and I am a Faunus... but right now we are both forced to stick together." Blake reminded Weiss, and the girl nodded, before she said something that she would come to regret.

"We are like black and white, but we do have one thing in common... neither one of us wants to die in this forest." Weiss stated with a smirk on her face. A mutual goal of shared life was a beat that everyone could dance to. She would have said that they both loved Naruto, but obviously she loved Naruto a lot more than the faunus in front of her.

'Arrogant little...' Blake cut herself off in her own thoughts. She wanted to change that way of thinking, and ot hate Weiss simply for her last name. If she hated Weiss, she would rather it be becaus Weiss tried to steal her (future) man from her. Oh yeah, she had zero plans of giving up Naruto to such an arrogant heiress. Naruto deserved the kind of life where he got to have a nice, quite life out of the spot light.

With the Schnee, there would be no privacy.

"Now, lets head north, collect a relic, and finish this test." Weiss demanded of them, and Blake only rolled her eyes and followed after the girl. If she was still in the White Fang, she would have taken this chance to slit Weiss' throat from behind. To cover her mouth to prevent her scream, as her eyes asked the biggest question of all.

Why?

Of course, Blake wasn't a murderer, and she wasn't in the White Fang anymore, so Weiss was going to be spared a bloody death at her hands. The girl was lucky, her guard was dropped, and her stance was lowered. It would be so easy for Blake to just take a few steps closer to her, pull out her weapon... and stab or shoot her to death.

Of course, Blake didn't have any internal struggles like that anymore.

"Sure, whatever." Blake said after a moment as she walked with Weiss. She didn't have any urges to kill Weiss, but she did know for a fact that a LOT of faunus would take this chance provided.

"I don't trust you behind me, walk in front of me." Weiss said after a moment, stopping completely. Blake rolled her eyes and scoffed, before she did walk in front of Weiss, if only to prove that she wasn't going to kill the girl.

What did she take her for, a member of the White Fang.

Oh wait.

'Damnit, I can never look at the White Fang with pride again thanks to Naruto. All I see is the old man's face, and the faces of the innocent people they hurt.' Blake thought as she scratched the side of her head.

"When was the last time you showered? You smell like noodles and tuna." Weiss said when she got a little too close to Blake, and got a whiff of her.

"Oh, _sorry_ some of us can't afford good soap. I'm _so_ sorry that I enjoy tuna, and work at a noodle shop." Blake told her sarcastically. She loved fish, it was her more normal meal. The meal of choice one would say. She loved all kinds of fish, not just tuna, but tuna happened to be her favorite.

"I didn't ask how you showered, I asked when you showered." Weiss reminded Blake, and the girl stopped for a moment.

"... Shut up." Blake snapped at her. She showered last night, but after her dream last night she had been too busy trying to figure out what it meant.

'Damn... Why can't I say anything nice to her?' Weiss wondered to herself. She was trying to be nice, but when she looked at those cat ears, all of the nice in her seemed to turn into mean. She didn't say what she wanted to say. She wanted to _try_ and get along, but some part of her refused to be nice to Blake.

'Just ignore her Blake, don't hit her...' Blake strengthened her willpower, and reinforced the idea that she wasn't going to knock Weiss' teeth in.

"So... Why do you work at a noodle shop?" Weiss asked, trying her hardest not to sound... mean in that sentence.

"I owe the Shopkeeper, even if he doesn't know it. Also, I have a debt to pay back." Blake said with a small smile. The Shopkeeper would hopefully never learn she had been in the White Fang, so she did owe him, but she also had to pay back the Shopkeeper for all of the ramen Naruto ate.

He ate a lot, just to fuck with her.

"You _owe_ him?" Weiss questioned with surprise.

"Yeah, I've hurt him without meaning to... I didn't know what I was doing, but Naruto helped to show me." Blake whispered with fondess. She may have started out on a rocky note with Naruto, but he really had taught her some amazing life lessons. He wasn't smart in the traditional sense, and he gave her sagely advice that showed street smarts and wordly wisdom.

She could never forget what he taught her.

"So... you want to... make amends?" Weiss asked, unsure of how to feel about Blake after that statement.

"Yeah... The old man and Naruto are the only people I have now... and I owe them both for giving me a chance... _and I owe Naruto so much more_." Blake said, but she whispered the last part too low for Weiss to hear.

Girl's weren't like guys, they didn't need to constantly question their feelings. Most of the time, they knew what they were feeling, or rather, they could understand it better than a guy did. It was the way their brains were wired.

Blake _knew_ she had strong feelings of love for Naruto, and it started with a simple fact.

He was the first person to _really_ take the time to teach her, and give her a second chance... even him saving her life didn't mean as much as his willingness to trust her.

"I'm... sorry for what I've said... but I will won't let you have Naruto." Weiss told Blake as she walked in front of her again, and Blake smiled for a moment. Apparently, Weiss didn't think she was going to stab her in the back anymore... but she wanted to make a point at the same time.

Blake moved in front of Weiss, before she extended a hand to her.

"I don't like you, but I can work with you." Blake told the Schnee girl, and Weiss took her hand.

"I don't like you either, but you seem decent enough." Weiss said, and the two of them shared a very small smile, before they were knocked off their feet by a rather powerful rumble in the ground.

What the heck was going on?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Oooooooh, pretty... Think it does stuff?" Ruby asked as she got down on her hands and knees and looked at a glowing pink ball that was sitting on the ground. It was nice and glowing, lighting up the darkness of the cave around them. It was implanted into the ground around it, and there was a small waterfall nearby that had water flowing through rune lines in the ground that surrounded the ball.

Yang, her lucky partner, was standing behind her with a grin on her face as she looked at the glowing pink waterfall, which was illuminated by the glowing pink ball.

They had gone north, and they had passed by some really huge ruins that were sticking out of a canyon. Of course, they had seen a hole in the cliff, and just _had_ to climb down and check things out. She was pretty sure this was the wrong thing to do, but it seemed so much fun that she just had to do it, because why not?

Yang's moto was "Have fun, pick fights, and screw safety" for most of the awesome things in life.

"Ruby, I _know_ it does stuff... so pretty and pink." Yang said as she poked the ball with her foot. Ruby watched the ball do nothing, and both of them pouted at the ball not doing anything. It didn't even react when Ruby grabbed it with her hands.

She started to pull on it, but it was wedged into the ground too tightly for her to pull it out.

"Yang... give me a hand here." Ruby said, and Yang looped her arms around her sister's waist, and using Ruby as leverage she pulled on Ruby. Ruby on the other hand, added force to the pulling and pulled on the orb. Yang took a few stebs back, and she was forced to lean forward thanks to the orb not budging an inch.

"What kind of glue did they use here!?" Yang asked, since even her impressive strength wasn't making the ball come undone. Their combined strength wasn't helping them out that much.

The orb budged a small amount, before it popped out of the ground and the two of them were sent tumbling, with Ruby holding the ball to her chest.

The ground started to rumble a great amount more than it had been doing the last few minutes when they went into the cave. The sisters came undone and stood up, while Ruby grinned as she looked into the ball.

"Yeeees, this is so cool." Ruby commented to Yang, and Yang looked around at the ground. It was shaking now, and despite how she liked adventure... the strength of the shaking wasn't something she wanted to test out.

"Come on Ruby, lets get out of here." Yang told her sister as she started to walk, and quickly, out of the cave. It wasn't a very deep cave, just deep enough and with a small number of turns. Ruby followed after her, holding onto the pink ball. She was enjoying the coolness, as in how cold it was, against her chest. It was nice and refreshing, so she could walk with it for awhile if she had to.

"I'm keeping this." Ruby said to Yang, who shrugged her shoulders. She just wanted them out of the cave before it collapsed around them.

"Keep it. Jump." Yang said as she jumped out of the entrance of the cave, and landed on a ledge down underneath them. Ruby followed after her, and they could see the ruins that were coming out of the canyon. The ruins looked like they belonged to a tall city... a city that was built on the inside of a canyon, with several super tall buildings.

"Jumping." Ruby reminded Yang, since they jumped several times, and climbed, to get to this point... well, not this point. Apparently, they came out of a different enterance than the one they had gone into the cave through.

They landed on top of a stone bridge, which was connected to the side of the cliff overlooking the canyon.

"Now we walk, I don't think this is the relic... so maybe the relic is south of here. I mean, if we went so far north we hit a canyon, we might have gone too far." Yang tried to reason. She tried to remember where the ruins might be from the air view she had gotten earlier on the way down into the forest. This spot was the outer edge of the forest, and there weren't very many ruin locations in the forest.

"Might?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow, and the ground rumbled for a moment. Both girls started to run when the bridge started to crack and collapse.

Pieces of the bridge collapsed, and fell into the darkness below, and as more fell down more cracks appeared... before the entire bridge started to fall down. The girls started to run faster than before, and Ruby activated her Semblence of Speed and tackled Yang using her speed. The two of them went flying and appeared on the grass in a flash of rose petals. They rolled across the ground, while the bridge collapsed completely behind them.

"... Yep, earthquakes." Yang said dramatically, since the ground was still shaking a little.

"Duh, they've been happening for awhile now." Ruby reminded Yang, and her sister lightly punched her across the cheek, more playfully than a normal punch. Ruby rubbed her cheek, and Yang stuck her tongue out at her. Then she blinked when she noticed that Ruby was still holding onto the pink ball.

"You really-" Yang started, before the sounds of an Ursa's roar could be heard very close by. Ruby and Yang jumped onto their feet and activated both of their weapons, Ruby storing the ball in the back of her hood.

"Nora!"

"Huh?" Ruby and Yang asked, before they were shocked when they saw Nora riding an Ursa and beating it over the head with her weapon to control which way it went. Ren was running behind her, not quite able to match the speed of the creature with his own speed. She was laughing like a crazy person as she rode the demented killer creature.

Silver and lilac eyes watched in confusion as Nora rushed towards one direction, using the Ursa as her "noble" ride.

"This is awesome!" Nora shouted with amazement, since killing an Ursa was something any trained person could do, but _riding_ an Ursa... that was something else completely.

"Never again Nora!" Ren called out to her, since he was the one running behind her as they went back into the forest, leaving the clearing.

...

"That was weird." Ruby stated as she rubbed the back of her head. She had no idea what to make of that, honestly.

"Yeah... lets follow them, see where they go." Yang said as she rushed after the Ursa riding girl, with Ruby following after her. The two of them weaved through the trees, though they weren't close enough to catch up to the people they were following.

"Think this will lead us to the relics?" Ruby asked her sister, and as they ran they felt another rumble that was bigger than before. They tripped and the ball rolled out of Ruby's hood and hit the ground. Ruby rushed to pick it up, before she found herself, with Yang, in a clearing that had a large platform in the middle of it.

Nora had accidently blew the Ursa's head off, while Ren was panting and holding onto his knees to catch his breath.

They weren't the only ones in the clearing.

Blake and Weiss were already collecting a chess piece for themselves, and they had taken a golden (white) knight chess piece. Blake was holding onto it, and they looked to see the new arrivals to the clearing.

"Ruuuuuuuun!" Jaune's voice was heard as he ran into the clearing, holding onto a blue ball like his life depended on it.

The ground started to shake more the closer Jaune got to Ruby, and the balls they were holding started to glow brighter.

Pyrrha was running after Jaune, and the reason was made apparent moments later when a _large_ Nevermore flew above the clearing and glared down at them. Yang crossed her arms and whistled, wondering how they had attracted the attention of the giant bird. Nevermore that big were tough, hard to take down. They were durable enough to withstand a good few of her hits, and even her explosive rounds were only a little effective against something of that size.

"Here Nora..." Ren said as he threw a white Rook to Nora so that she could keep it safe, since it was the piece that he knew she would want.

"I want a horsie." Yang said to herself as she grabbed the horse (knight) and put it between her breasts, stuffing it down far enough that it was no longer visible. Jaune stopped running and just watched the knight vanish into her cleavage. "My eyes are up here." Yang reminded Jaune with a light grin on her face.

She didn't mind the look, she had been asking for it by sticking it in her cleavage... and hey, guys would look.

Nothing to get angry over.

"See Jaune, I believe these are the relics." Pyrrha spoke as she took a Rook for herself and placed it into her bag.

"I'm still keeping this, it is... glowing brighter? Oh, hey! You got one too?" Jaune asked when he noticed that Ruby had a glowing pink ball in her hands. She smiled, before she ran up towards him and showed him her ball. The balls started to glow brighter than before, and both Jaune and Ruby tripped when the earth underneath them started to shake more violently than ever before.

They both fell onto their butts, and the balls were attracted towards each other.

They shattered the second they touched each other, and the pieces turned white as they scattered around the ground.

"Oh... they broke." Ruby said sadly, while Yang went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, no use crying over it." Yang reminded her, while Pyrrha helped Jaune to his feet.

The earthquake stopped.

"Oh... this is Dust, but nothing I'm familiar with... maybe an ancient combination?" Weiss asked as she picked up a piece of the shattered dust balls. She had never seen dust like this before, or at least it wasn't on record as a naturally mixing dust, or mixed together in human knowledge. It was most likely an ancient type of mix dust, combining several different types of dust in special amounts to create something like this.

"Does it matter... yes." Blake said when the pieces turned black, and started to float into the air. They turned from Dust into raw black energy, before they shot together and began to multiply. The large mass of energy started to grow bigger, and become more solid appearing. It's huge body was large enough that it towered over the trees around them, nearly the size of a mountain in raw size.

It wasn't a Grimm, it didn't have a mask on it.

It was large, and it appeared to be similar to a monkey. It's torso was nothing but spinal cord with sharp spines, and it's head was a torso with a mouth on it. It had teeth made for grinding, with large blunted fangs that were larger than the other teeth. It had arms coming out of it's torso, arms that nearly touched the ground. It had no head, since it's mouth was in the middle of it's torso. Large feathered wings formed out of it's back, and it had monkey hands and legs, with hand-like feet.

It lacked any eyes, but it had a large dark grin on it's face.

It's long tail waved behind it, before it took a deep breath.

"Sheesh, what did you guys unleash?" Naruto asked when he dropped out of the air and appeared next to them. He had seen the beast forming, so he had some to see what was up with them.

It sort of looked like a Satori, a mysthical beast of legend that was known for the ability to read minds, and had monkey-like traits... but it was more twisted than that.

"Naruto!?" Everyone called out, shocked that Naruto was with them, and Naruto waved to them, before he glanced up at the beast that finished forming completely.

Well... this was going to be pleasant.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **No, this Satori isn't the Naruto-verse's Satori... but at the same time it is. I can't say much more.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Awesome... time to kill it." Ruby said as she started to run towards the creature without even a care for her safety, not thinking through her battle plan. She rushed into a situation without a care for what was happening around her, and she fired her Cresent Rose to give herself a major boost in speed and power as she was sent flying through the air towards the creature.

It stepped out of the way, dodging her attack, and she landed on the ground on the other side of it.

"Ruby, you dolt, don't attack such a massive monster head on!" Weiss screamed towards Ruby, and Pyrrha decided to step forward.

The creature moved towards them all.

"Everyone, run into the forest!" Pyrrha ordered everyone, trying to find a way to buy for some time until help could arrive.

It didn't take a genius to figure out they would die if they fought this creature.

"Oooorrraaaaaaaa!" Naruto shouted out, and he drew the attention of the gaint beast towards him as he charged up an incredible amount of chakra. That chakra swirled around him, and Naruto jumped onto a tree, before he jumped through the air and went higher than the beast.

The second he went higher than it, the beast changed direction and flapped it's wings to fly up higher than Naruto.

"I got you covered Naruto!" Yang shouted out as she fired off a round of punches, sending explosive rounds up towards the beast. It shifted so that her blasts went right by it harmlessly, while Naruto crossed his fingers.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out loudly, and huge puffs of smoke were seen, before an army of a 1000 Naruto's flooded their vision. This wasn't the time to hold back anything, so each clone went towards another clone before they started to fall. 500 clones of Naruto created Rasengans in the hands of the other clones, and the originals.

The clones used the backs of other clones, before they jumped higher into the air and soared after the giant entity.

The Rasengan's increased in size until they were the size of human heads.

"Heh?" The beast questioned for a moment as it flew, avoiding each and every Naruto that went after it. The Narutos went towards the ground, and when they hit the ground their attacks exploded. Everyone was nearly blasted off their feet as large amounts of forest were pushed back from the shockwaves, and the exposions were large as well, scattering around shattered earth.

The original Naruto was still in the air with a Big Ball Rasengan, falling from above the beast.

It dodged his attack at the last second.

"Naruto, use this!" Weiss called out as she pointed her rapier at him, and a Glyph appeared undernearth his feet.

When Naruto jumped, the Glyph increased the power and speed of his jump. He went flying towards the beast, and it closed it's mouth in what appeared to be annoyance. It folded it's wings up, before it spiralled around Naruto, dodging his attack. It flared out it's wings, and sent huge, sharp feathers towards him.

A black ribbon wrapped around his waist, attached to a gun, and he was pulled out of the air and landed on the ground right next to Blake.

"Hahahahaha!" Nora laughed as she stood on her hammer and shot herself through the air, spiralling around as she increased her power. She swung her hammer when she got close to the beast, and it not only dodged the grenade she sent at it, but it dodged her actual body as well.

"Is it reading our minds?" Ren asked in shock, since the beast had no eyes to see with, it had to be doing something to sense them. It had no nose or ears either, so how it sensed was nearly impossible to say.

"We just need to go faster, hit it harder! Pyrrha, do you have a long range on that thing?" Ruby asked, while Naruto ran towards the beast in the air. He jumped up higher, before he crossed his fingers and created ten clones around him. They were going towards the beast as well, and it 'looked' at them.

"Yeah, a rifle... but against something that size..." Pyrrha said as she switched her weapon into a rifle form.

"All long range, support Naruto!" Jaune called out, and everyone turned their weapons into their long range form if they had it. A hail of bullets surrounded the Naruto clones, and the beast dodged out of the air and landed on the ground, avoiding all of the bullets like he had known they were coming from the beginning.

Naruto's clones formed Rasengans again, before they fell down towards the large monster.

"I've got this, Yang cover me!" Ruby said as she fired off a round of her scythe, and used her Semblence to boost her speed to the absolute max it would go. Yang fired rounds around her, while Ruby held her scythe over her head.

The beast looked between Naruto and his clones, and Ruby with the fireballs, both heading towards him at the same time.

It couldn't dodge, so instead of dodging it smashed a giant hand into Naruto and his clones, before he jumped into the air as Naruto smashed into the ground.

"Guh!" Naruto grunted in pain as his shoulder dislocated, and Ruby stopped running, the fireballs smashing into the ground a fair distance away. She tripped and rolled across the ground, looking up at the beast in the sky.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Blake said, the first to arrive to Naruto's side as he sat up and glared at the beast above them.

It seemed to be watching them, and it dodged a heart shaped pink explosion shot at it by Nora.

"Keep him busy... Blake, set my shoulder." Naruto told her, and she looked at his shoulder, before she grabbed him by the arm and yanked it back into place. Naruto didn't so much as grunt in pain, he just stood back up and stared at the beast in the sky.

"You okay?" Ruby asked as she passed by them and ran up to higher ground, not waiting for an answer. She rolled onto her stomach and switched to her sniper, before she watched it in the air dodging shots from Yang.

"Seriously, we can't even hit this thing!" Yang shouted in anger as her eyes turning burning red, her Semblence activating from her rage.

"What is this monster?" Jaune whispered with wide eyes.

"Monster?" Naruto said thoughtfully, his eyes narrowing. "Everyone run away, the best way to battle a monster-" Naruto shouted out as he bit his thumb and started to run away from everyone else, a good safe distance.

He flipped up into the air, before he touched the branch of a tree.

Everyone WAS knocked off their feet when smoke exploded all around them, and the sounds of completely crushed trees filled their ears. Only Yang knew what to expect when the smoke cleared, and the same giant toad from her dream appeared right in front of them all, filling their vision.

The beast wasn't surprise that another being appeared before it.

"Ohoho?" It spoke as it flapped it's wings.

"Is with another monster!" Naruto called out as he stood and glared death at the being above them all, and it landed on the ground on all fours as it returned his stare.

"Who are you calling a monster?!" Gamabunta asked loudly, offended by Naruto's words, before it saw what was in front of them. "You always summon me for battle with unreasonable opponents... the Satori is not an opponent to be taken lightly Naruto." The giant toad spoke.

Only Naruto understood what it was saying though, to everyone else it was speaking in a different language.

"Watch out behind us, there are people. Help me find a way to defeat this... to defeat Satori." Naruto corrected himself as it the Satori shot towards them, and Gamabunta drew his blade and jumped towards Satori. It moved to the side, just out of reach of the blade when Gamabunta swung it.

Gamabunata stopped quickly, before holding out a hand for Naruto to jump on.

"What is going on!?" Jaune shouted out in shock, he wasn't the only one surprised at a battle of gaints going on in front of him. Even more so when one didn't speak their language, and appeared out of nowhere. Gamabunta flung Naruto towards the Satori, and Naruto crossed his fingers.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto proclaimed as he summoned his large army of clones again, and this time his army came forming Rasengans the second they poofed into existance. They went soaring towards Satori, and it sensed what they were going to do. It flew above them, but was met with Gamabunta jumping above it with his webbed hands clapped together.

"Water Style: Water Bullet!" Gamabunta shouted out, before closing his mouth and expanding his cheeks. He opened his mouth, and shot out four huge water balls that went at incredible speed towards Satori. The clones with Rasengans were just a distraction, despite their numbers... but showing amazing flight ability Satori went through the gaps between the water bullets and tackled Gamabunta to the ground.

Satori bit down on Gamabunta's leg, before twisting his body and flinging Gamabunat towards the other end of the forest.

Naruto and his clones landed on the ground, before they jumped towards Satori from behind, and they seperated in the air to surround him on all sides.

"Come and have a taste of this!" Naruto's army spoke in unison as they expanded the Rasengans into Big Ball Rasengans. Satori frowned for a moment as he jumped higher into the air, and the clones all collided together. The smoke cloud disguised everyone's view of Naruto, but they heard his shout of pain.

Gamabunta hitting the ground moments later, on the other side of the forest, was still heard to them.

"Gah!? This battle is too much for us to even try and get into!" Weiss nearly screamed out as the shockwave pushed her and the others back. A battle of this level was too much, far too much for them! That beast hadn't been hit by a single attack yet!

Satori sensed their negative emotions the second they started to feel them, and it sent a barrage of feather needles down at them from above.

"Dodge them!" Ruby shouted as she jumped to knock Yang out of the way, when she was nearly stabbed through the head by one. Everyone else worked on running away from anything that was falling towards them.

"Dodge? Time to return fire." Nora declared as she turned her hammer into a grenade launcher, and fired freely on Satori. It ducked underneath her fire, while Gamabunta recovered from being thrown.

Satori was distracted for a moment.

"Raaaaaah!" Naruto roared as he cleared the smoke around him, his eyes burning red, and his right arm covered in burns that were quickly healing up. Gamabunta jumped towards them, but the distance was impressive even for him.

"I can read your heart... Uzumaki Naruto, surrender." Satori spoke harshly, and everyone was shocked into silence.

It was sentient!?

"Bunta!" Naruto called out as he jumped up towards Gamabunta, and landed on top of his head, with Gamabunta landed on the ground in front of Satori.

"It knows our movements before we make them, what do you have planned?" Gamabunta asked, and the giant toad collided with Satori. They locked hands together, struggling to see who had more power amongst the two of them. Satori pushed back Gamabunta, while Naruto jumped off of Gamabunta and went zooming towards the enemy while he was pinned down.

Satori let go of Gamabunta and Naruto's punch missed, making him land on the ground.

"Nothing... we have to find a weakness... OIL!" Naruto called out as he jumped onto the toads head and pulled out a kunai with a tag on it, the tag lit on fire. Gamabunta's cheeks swelled, before he spat out massive amounts of brown oil towards the sky, right at Satori. Satori sent feathers down to fight against the oil, while Naruto flung the kunai.

The oil caught flame, and the sky was filled with fire, but the Satori only flew higher than the flames.

"Damn..." Naruto and Gamabunta spoke together.

"Guys, we NEED to help them!" Ruby reminded everyone as she took aim with her weapon, but the distance at the moment was too great for her sniper to do damage.

"We can't." Blake stated to her, they couldn't do anything against a beast of this size. Their weapons, and they, were not strong enough to handle it.

"Not alone." Yang agreed under her breath, since there was nothing they were capable of doing on their own against this monster. Heck, they couldn't even join into the battle at the moment.

Satori charged up a glowing red attack, shaped like a huge ball, in front of it's mouth. It swing it's torso, and the ball attack was sent spiralling down towards the ground like a comet.

"Water Style: Water Bullet!" Gamabunta called out as he sent five water bullets towards the ball coming down on them. The bullets were useless, the ball smashed right through them, and the two fighting were hit by a giant red explosion. Naruto smashed into the ground, while Gamabunta was covered in light burns. "Sorry Naruto... that was all I could do." Gamabunta said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

'Damnit!' Naruto shouted in his head.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Ren asked as he went next to Naruto, being the closest to Naruto's landing spot. Naruto wasn't in good condition, his body covered in scrapes and bruises, no doubt broken bones.

Didn't he have an aura to protect him at all, or was the attack that powerful?

Satori landed on the ground in front of them all, before it started to charge towards them.

"No!" Ruby shouted out as she appeared in front of Naruto, ready to use her body as a shield to defend him, since the Satori was going after him first. She appeared in a storm of rose petals, and she had nothing but "protect" on her mind.

The Satori recoiled, and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that reaction.

The Satori recoiled in... fear and confusion when Ruby moved in front of him.

'What...?' Naruto questioned with wide eyes.

"I won't let you hurt my comrades!" Ruby shouted up at Satori as she spread her arms wide, and Naruto's eyes widened as well. He had a tear form at the edge of both of his eyes, and he smiled for a second as he stood onto his feet.

He understood something.

"Thanks Ruby... everyone! Buy me some time, I know how to take down Satori!" Naruto called out to his allies... his comrades. Naruto sat down in a meditative position and closed his eyes, before he became still and began to draw in natural energy.

"Right!" Yang shouted out as she grinned. If Naruto had an idea, then she would give him her full support! She had faith in him.

"I understand, I won't let it lay a finger on you." Weiss said as she prepared for a fight, and stared down the Satori. She believed in Naruto as well, so she would offer her sword to see this plan out.

"I'm up for this, time to bring the thunder!" Nora said excitedly, her desite to kill the beast in front of them higher than before.

"I'm with Nora, if we can't escape, might as well die fighting." Ren commented as he crouched down, getting ready for combat.

"Not sure if I can help." Jaune admitted as he held his sword up, not the best weapon for this fight... not that the others were better off. Blake moved in front of Naruto, and drew both of her weapons, ready to defend his body.

"I'm ready." Blake said, because if Naruto had a plan, that meant that they had a way to win this. They just needed to hold out until Naruto finished what he was doing.

"My shield is ready." Pyrrha commented as she joined Blake in front of Naruto, the two of them best fit for defending a person. If he was going to charge up for something, then he needed a strong defense to allow his charge.

"Lets do this!" Ruby shouted out with an excited smile on her face.

For a brief second, Ruby had felt it... and she could still feel it.

Naruto's happiness the second she spoke about defending her comrades!

It was time to do her part!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Yang, Nora! You two come with me on the offensive!" Ruby shouted out at the other two more straight-forward fighters of the group. They needed to buy time, not actually win the fight, so it was best to go at it with everything they had. Put the stronger fighters in front, and place the support fighters in the back. It was obvious who belonged on the front, and both Pyrrha and Blake had decided to defend Naruto as he charged up.

"Right, lets go." Yang said as she punched towards the ground, and used the recoil of her weapon to increase her speed. She shot up towards Satori and she pulled her fist back, she was a pretty strong puncher, so she would stick with what she knew how to do.

Nora switched to a grenade launcher, and when Satori prepared to swat Yang like a fly, she launched a few explosives towards him.

Satori ducked underneath's Yang's punch and slapped her away from him with his tail. He opened his mouth up, before he swallowed Nora's grenades without the explosions really affecting him. Ruby launched herself towards him as he was ducked down, going for his ankles. Satori jumped over her and prepared to stomp on her, but Ruby shot her weapon and propelled herself away from the foot so that she was next to a recovering Yang.

Ruby hooked her weapon around Yang's waist, the blunted end, before she shot a round off and spun the two of them around.

"Boom! A Yang cannon!" Ruby shouted out, and a white glyph appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened for a moment, and she exhanged a glance with Yang.

Ruby flung Yang towards the glyph, and as Yang passed through it, her speed doubled.

"Ayayayayayaya!" Yang unleashed her battle cry, her speed and power increased by Ruby's throw and Weiss using her glyph. She also had her raw power increased, her eyes red as she turned the damage that she had taken into damage. The power she gained from the boost only lasted until her Semblence wore off, but it would be useful if she could get even one hit in.

Use it's power against it.

Satori folded up his wings, before he landed on the ground and crouched down. Yang went right passed him, and he raised a hand up, before he slapped her. She slammed into the ground, ANd bounced, before she yelled in pain when her back smashed against a tree. She had her aura, but aura didn't mean it didn't hurt. Her hair lightly set on golden fire, and she forced herself to stand up.

"You will all die!" Satori declared as he unfolded his wings, and sent a massive barrage of feathers shooting in all directions.

Weiss stabbed the ground, and using Ice Dust, she created a barrier in front of her and Jaune to prevent them from being stabbed. The feathers still breached the ice, but it didn't actually manage to hit them. Yang got on her hands and knees, so close to the ground her cheek was touching the dirt, as the feathers hit the ground around her.

"You take the left." Blake told Pyrrha as she went to Naruto's right side and used her swords to knock away the feathers, changing their paths mid-flight. Pyrrha moved to his left side, and she waved her shield arm and smacked away the feathers using their own force to change their direction. The two of them were charged with making sure nothing happened to Naruto's real body for a reason.

Nora used grenades to blast away the feathers headed towards her, while Ruby weaved her way through them with her Speed.

"How is it doing that? How are all of YOU doing these things?" Jaune whispered to himself as he watched everyone do superhuman feats, having no clue how they were surviving out there.

Weiss gave him a raised eyebrow, since it was like he had never heard of Aura or Semblences before.

The ice barrier shattered, and Weiss pointed her sword towards Yang. A black glyph appeared underneath her, and she gasped when she was thrown up into the air against her will. Yang was glad though, because Satori's fist smashed the ground she had been at. Weiss formed another glyph next to Yang, on her right side, because Satori raised both hands into the air to smash them down on her.

Yang jerked, like she was sucked, through the glyph and sent tumbling across the ground like a ragdoll when the beast crushed the ground she had been above.

"Thanks Weiss... never thought I would say that. Ruby, you good to go?" Yang asked as she stood back onto her feet, and Satori started to turn around towards them.

Satori moved out of the way when Nora shot a heart's designed explosion of grenades towards the way, forcing it to quit it's assault before it could really make it. They weren't able to damage it, Yang might be able to, and if she could properly charge up she might be able to do damage... but they needed to be able to hit it first.

"I'm... Weiss, look out!" Ruby shouted when Satori changed his direction and went towards Weiss and Jaune. Weiss created a Yellow glyph that appeared to be like a clock, before it spun underneath her and Jaune. She created several glyphs underneath them, and she used the ice dust in her weapon and pointed the hilt at Satori. She swung it downward, and when it got closer it was forced up into the air when large spikes of ice came from the ground, would have stabbed it too.

"I noticed!" Weiss yelled at Ruby, annoyed that she thought she was helping her, when she had it under control.

"Come on Ruby, think of something... I'll distract it!" Yang called out to her sister, and Satori changed direction towards Pyrrha and Blake, aiming for Naruto sitting down behind them. Yang increased her speed, and she gave a shout of rage, that attracted the attention of Satori as he looked towards the most rage filled person in the area.

Ruby's eyes widened when she noticed that it reacted to Yang's anger.

Yet earlier... it reacted with fear when it saw her determination, no anger or fear, just a desire to protect.

"You got something?" Nora asked when she looked to find that she was out of ammo, and she turned her launcher into a hammer again. Several pink sparks charged up around her hands. It took her a moment to charge herself up without an outside source of electricity. She could make her own, but it was harder than manipulating that which was already around her.

"Yang, fall back! It doesn't have eyes, Satori senses Negative Emotions and reads your mind when it senses them!" Ruby shouted out, but it was too late, Yang was smacked aside and sent flying towards them. Nora caught Yang before she could hit the ground, but was still sent tumbling with her. The girls a mess of tangled limbs.

'Negative emotions...' Pyrrha thought as she looked at Naruto, and he started to gain a light eye-shadow of orange around his eyes in toad-like rings.

What exactly was his plan?

"Ow... that hurt, almost drained all my aura keeping that from killing me." Yang said with a grunt, her hair lighting up completely and floating around her. She was fully charged now, at the end of her limits. Her strength was pushed to the max, one more hit and she would have no more aura to fuel her Semblence with. Without aura, she lost the ability to actually use her Semblence. Semblences needed aura to use, and her Semblence involved her taking damage (which was lessened with aura) and then using more aura to use the Semblence.

She had a double drainer for her aura.

"Weiss, launch Yang at Satori." Jaune said when he registered what Ruby had said, and figured out a way they could use that to their advantage.

"... Fine." Weiss said as she activated her Semblence again, but she was sweating a little at this point. A glyph appeared underneath Yang, and Ruby saw that it was a black one.

Ruby took off her cloak, before she wrapped it around Yang's face and surprised the girl by making her blind.

"Nora!" Ren called out, and he pointed towards Ruby. He was providing long range fire, but his bullets weren't working.

The glyph bounced the three girls up into the air, with Satori looking towards them. He could only sense the emotions of Yang and Nora... but when he read Yang's mind, he could only read confusion. He was reading the fact that she didn't know what she was going to do, or even where she was now.

"Fling us." Ruby said as she put her feet on the edge of Nora's hammer, and the girl had no idea what to make of this, she was just as confused as Yang.

She did as ordered, and flung Yang and Ruby at random.

Satori stumbled back in shock, not sure what was going on at the moment. Ruby and Yang landed on top of Satori, and the beast reached up to remove them. Ruby took her cloak off of Yang, and put it back on herself as she stabbed Satori with her scythe. She held onto the beast, and she inflicted the first real wound to it.

"What... I'm going to enjoy this!" Yang shouted as she grabbed onto the fur of the beast, so that it couldn't throw her off. She raised her other fist, before she slammed it down onto Satori with all of her current might. The creature groaned and his knees buckled under the force of her attack, before he collapsed onto his hands and knees, a large indent in the base of his torso-head.

If Yang didn't know what she was going to do, negative emotions or not, then Satori couldn't read her mind either.

Satori reached up and grabbed both of them, before slamming them into the ground. That finished it for Yang, her hair stopped glowing and her eyes turned lilac again. She was out of aura now, and Ruby landed on her ankle badly. She yelped and held her foot, the weakness of her Semblence. Without her legs, her Semblence didn't work well, and her aura was drained from being slammed into the ground.

"Can't run..." Ruby said, and Yang was groaning on the ground, stunned.

Weiss began to take a pose to make a glyph to save them, but she stopped and started to pant when her overuse of her Semblence left her without any aura left to use. Her eyes widened as Satori jumped up into the air, and this time nobody was able to do anything to it. It flew up into the air, before it started to fly down at Yang and Ruby.

"Die!" Satori screamed out as a red ball appeared between his hands.

A fist crached into the side of Satori as an orange blur appeared in the air, and Satori was sent flying against his will as he crashed into the trees and started to skid across the ground. Naruto caught the red ball of power, before he threw it towards Satori and the explosion rocked the ground. Satori was sent flying further, and more damaged than before, unable to fly with broken wings.

"Thanks guys, you can take it easy... Thank you Ruby, for reminding me why I exist." Naruto said as he looked back at the girl in question. Ruby smiled at him, and Naruto looked towards Satori with a hard look, but not a hateful one.

"What did I do?" Ruby asked Yang, who would shrug if she was capable of it.

"Satori, you tried to hurt my comrades. I may have lost everything before, but that doesn't mean I will forget their memory. It doesn't matter how much pain my own past brings, I will keep on walking... because that's who I am!" Naruto declared. He would always be sad his friends died, but he couldn't allow his past to dictate his future anymore. He would carry his comrades in his heart, and fight to defend the comrades he made in the future.

Naruto moved forward as the Satori was standing up, and he punched the gaint being in the middle of the face. Satori was sent stumbling back, and Naruto kicked him in the jaw, before he slammed his fists onto his head and forced him to bow on the ground. Naruto flipped downwards, the Satori unable to predict his movements anymore, and kicked him down lower, face hitting the dirt and leaving an imprint.

"I will destroy you all!" Satori claimed loudly, and Naruto grabbed him by the tail and flung him up into the sky, far higher than anyone else could have thrown him.

"Come and try it." Naruto said as he created a clone next to him, and in his hands was a Rasengan moments later. Satori couldn't predict his movements anymore, which meant that when he fell towards the ground he couldn't dodge this next attack. "I haven't slept or eaten in days, so I'm going to make this quick." Naruto said as he jumped up towards the falling Satori.

His Rasengan grew larger, until it grew even larger than the Big Ball Rasengan... and it became even larger than a house in size alone.

Soon, it became large enough to compete with Satori in size.

"Die!" Satori screamed out, and it formed a red ball in front of it's mouth. Naruto pushed his Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan through the energy ball, destroying it before it was fully formed, and it collided and started to grind away at the body of Satori. Naruto and Satori started to rotate their positions in the air, until Naruto was above Satori looking down.

Most of Satori's body was being ground into dust, and Naruto jerked his arm and the Rasengan expanded to absorb the entire beast inside of it.

Then it shot off like a canon and collided with a far off section of the forest, and continued to leave a long and wide crater in the ground.

If Naruto _allowed_ the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan to use its full power, he could carve away a mountain range with ease. Satori couldn't match it, and when the attack ended Naruto landed on his feet and could sense that Satori's energy signature had faded into nothing.

The beast was dead.

Naruto allowed Sage Mode to end, before days of not eating, sleeping, and the side effect of Sage Mode, kicked in and he was drained of all his stamina. Naruto fell to his knees, before he fell flat on his face with a grin spread out across his lips.

He had found new precious people to protect.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto will have rules he has to allow. During the Tournament, he can't use Sage Mode, Kurama's chakra, the Summoning Jutsu, and he will have a set limit of clones.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Ah, the team forming ceremony, a beautiful ceremony indeed... not, this is SO boring.' Naruto thought in annoyance. He was at the back of the entire row of students, standing by himself, and he had been listening to Ozpin ramble on about chess pieces and naming like 7 teams so far that had been officially formed. He had been rudely awoken by Yang, though he did get a restful sleep during his short few hours of nap time. They were surrounded by an audience of other students that attended the school, a lot of them, amongst possible family members.

Well, at least this was better than waking up in a hospital.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark... the four of you collected the Black Bishop, from today onwards you will be known as Team Cardinal, led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin spoke as four young men stepped forward, all 17 years old... but none of them that impressive by Naruto's high standards. They were actually pretty weird looking in how they were dressed.

It was like they had a theme planned out.

They were standing in order, and the only ojne to break the theme was Russel. The theme was wearing black bodysuits, and over those bodysuits they would wear different armors. Ruyssel had on a more hunter-type green gear, with a spiked shoulder blade and gray pants. The rest didn't break theme. Cardin was the largest, most muscular of the ground with short brown hair and blue eyes, wearing silver with gold rimmed armor. Russel had a light green mohalk, shaved on the sides, with the same shade of blue eyes. Dove was a _short_ little dude, but bulky, with combed blond hair and closed blue eyes, wearing bronze armor... finally, Sky had slicked back blue hair, with blue eyes... and dark gray armor similar to Doves.

They had their theme planned out, blue eyes, all guys, and armored up.

They stood with forcefully rapt attention, like they were trained soldiers or something.

Naruto was a trained soldier, and he didn't stand like that.

'Pfffft, man, these people are eating this up.' Naruto thought as Team Cardinal moved to stand off the stage, getting away so that the next team could rise. Naruto had already guessed that Ozpin put the leaders name, and initial first.

He wondered what this Cardin boy had done to earn leadership.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. The four of you found the White Rook piece, and together you will be known as Team JNPR (Juniper)... led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin spoke, and Naruto could understand that. Jaune, despite a vast lack of battle skills, had shown an battle oriented ability to think. He didn't have the brawn to back shit up, but he could think his way out of a jam if need be. The traits of a leader, being able to make a plan during battle, and being somewhat observant.

'Good going vomit boy.' Ruby thought with a happy smile on her face, glad that somebody was getting some recognition.

'Feh, this is interesting enough I guess... looks like Jaune is about to have a panic attack though. Pressure already getting to him, shame.' Naruto thought when Nora lightly punched Jaune in the arm... and possibly broke the poor boy's bones with her punch.

Jaune wasn't trained in aura, and didn't seem to know what aura was.

That would need some correcting, and soon.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. You four together found the White Knight, and together you will be known as Team RWBY (Ruby) led by... Ruby Rose." Ozpin declared as they stepped forward, and Ruby was downright shocked that she was made the leader for the team. Yang was the only person who seemed to be proud of Ruby, Weiss looked rather spiteful of the girl's position, while Blake looked indifferent.

She didn't care who was leader, she honestly did not care at all.

"Good going sis." Yang whispered under her breath, and Ruby looked back at Naruto, beaming in pride.

"Nice job Little Red." Naruto muttered to her with a wink, with her eyes gaining a sparkle to them at being praised. She looked up towards Ozpin, who gave her a split second nod. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this as Team RWBY moved off of the stage, and he himself stepped forward.

'He doesn't have anyone with him.' Nora thought to herself as she looked at Naruto standing alone, and she was not the only one.

The popular question was why was this singular student all by himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you found the Black King piece, and by yourself you will be known as Team Naruto... led by yourself." Ozpin said, since Naruto was an army of one, he didn't really need a whole lot of people on his team. He could fill in any missing team spots by himself if he wanted to.

That was why Naruto's team name was officially Team NNNN, since Naruto could make three clones of himself to fill in the missing letters.

Naruto jumped off the stage and landed next to Team RWBY, who gave him softer smiles, though Ruby was happy to see the genuine grin that was on Naruto's face.

"A team of one... more like an army of fun." Yang joked with Naruto, since he had been the last person on stage. Naruto smacked the side of her head, unamused by her joke, even if he was grinning at her.

"Very punny, but the timing was off." Naruto lectured her, mocking her ability to make puns, with her challenging grin showing she understood that.

"Now, each of you will be assigned a Scroll. That Scroll will be your Room key, and had your room number on it. Just take a picture of your face, and your data will be downloaded into it." Ozpin informed them all as several older students went passed them holding onto boxes of small white devices. When they were passed by, the students gave them each a Scroll, and the students held those scrolls in front of their faces like they were being shown to do.

 _Downloading student information_.

The Scroll opened up, showing a picture of Naruto's face on it, and the semi-holographic styled screen showed his basic information. It showed his room number, unsurprisingly, with Naruto twitching when he saw it.

810

Of course, numbers that added up to 9, once again.

"Hey, we are room number 812... we are right next to you." Blake commented to Naruto as the students started to file up and head out of the auditorium in an orderly fashion. Naruto looked at the numbers, and true enough, Blake was right. They were right next to each other, no doubt Ozpin meddling in some way to put allies close together.

"Oh, looks like we are in room 811... right across the hall from you." Jaune said with a smile. They were all close together on the 8th floor, a rather high up floor actually.

"I just want to sleep." Ren muttered to himself so that nobody who wasn't paying attention would hear him. They had a hell of a day, fighting huge demonic beings that could read your mind, and seeing huge toads and giant monster battles. He was kind of shell shocked that such powerful battles could be fought.

"Hey Ruby... ask Naruto for the Key Code to his room." Weiss whispered to Ruby, since Naruto would more likely give it to the pure hearted girl. No doubt if somebody seductive like Yang, or mysterious like Blake... or even herself, asked they would get a no.

Time to use her new leader to her advantage.

"Okay? Hey Naruto, can we have your Key Code so we can go to your room?" Ruby asked nicely, and she held out her own Scroll with the Key Code screen on it. Copying down the number meant nothing, what you needed was the actual data that was hidden with the number. There was no type in, but once you got to the number screen you would be allowed to trade and swap key information.

Naruto's Scroll was still on that screen, so he didn't need to do anything but touch his scroll to hers to trade information.

Weiss nearly tripped over somebody's foot as they walked, but she didn't actually fall completely.

'Come on... do it.' Yang begged in her mind. This would be awesome, she could hide stuff in Naruto's room... and do stuff in the room with Naruto. Not sex, but just some nice alone time every once and awhile.

She loved him, but she wasn't easy... oh, don't get her wrong, she would put out for Naruto when she felt like enough time had passed.

She felt that maybe 3 or 4 dates would be enough time.

'Hmmm?' Blake hummed with a raised eyebrow, wondering more to what Weiss and Yang were planning on doing, and how she could put a stop to it.

She wanted to mess with them, without them knowing she did it.

"Oh, sure." Naruto said as he gave her his information, and he had hers in return. Now they could use their Scrolls to open each others rooms. He didn't see the problem with it, and neither did Ruby to be honest. Of course, Ruby didn't have the mind of a hormonal 17 year old girl. She had the mind of a hormonal, innocent 15 year old girl.

Naruto was just oblivious to the obvious.

"Thanks!" Ruby said as they all left the building together, and started to head towards the dorm. Their things should have already been sent to their rooms, so they just needed to go there. Their uniforms would also be waiting for them at their rooms.

Naruto placed his hands together, before he vanished in a puff of smoke, and used the Shunshin to appear on the Dorm Building.

He jumped down to the ground, before he walked into it and started to travel up the steps. Glynda hadn't lied, each floor did have their own place for showers, bathrooms, and a place for students to do laundry. Naruto went straight for the 8th floor though, and didn't need to walk any great distance before he got to his room.

With a swipe of his Scroll, the room was unlocked and he opened the door.

The room was empty for the most part, it had a single bed pushed up against a wall in the corner, right next to a large window. There was a dresser for clothes, and Naruto was surprised when he saw that there was a bathroom. The bathroom didn't have a shower or anything like that, showing that showers were still located in one place, but other than that it was a working bathroom. His room was mostly empty space, so Naruto grabbed his scroll.

This had been his storage scroll for his real home, when it still existed.

It contained a few things that would liven the room up a little, just some things he liked to carry with him. This room already had a deck of it's own, and a bookshelf, that he would most likely never use for books. He wasn't going to lie, not a big book person.

Naruto unrolled the scroll and laid across the ground in the middle of the room.

"Release." Naruto said, and in a puff of smoke a small clothed table appeared on the ground. This was Naruto's kotatsu, it was a smaLl heated table that you sat at using pillows on the ground. It had a blanket connected to it, and if it ever got cold he could just sit or lay underneath it for warmth.

Naruto took out his scroll from under the table, before he placed it on the table, and with a command a smalerr puff of smoke appeared.

Naruto's portable stove, basically the way he cooked foods that he prefered, boiled water, made hot pots with. Naruto unsealed a set of bowls, and he went over to the bookshelf and placed them there for storage. He would have to buy chopsticks later, but after his bowls Naruto unsealed several pictures and placed them on the desk. Something to look at when he needed a pick-me-up, or just for old times sake.

There, it wasn't much, but it was a pretty good start.

Now he needed a fridge, and he would be able to store cold foods as well.

Naruto grinned for a moment, before he jumped onto his new bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling. This was his life now, and he would have to get used to it, no more freedom of sleeping under the stars and travelling the world all the time. He would need some time to get used to having a roof over his head, what with camping for 2 years.

Naruto stood up and opened up the window, before he leaned out of it and looked at the moon.

Naruto clapped his hands together, and said a small prayer for his late friends.

He hoped they found peace in the afterlife.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Team NNNN Room 810 - Team RWBY Room 812**_  
 _ **Team ? Room 809 - Team JNPR Room 811**_

 _ **That is the layout for the rooms, in case you were wondering. Naruto is next to Team RWBY, and Team RWBY is across from nTeam JNPR.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Man, been awhile since I had one of these babies." Naruto said as he sat at the kotatsu with his legs underneath it, a small smile on his face. He had set up the his small grill, taking down his portable stove in favor of it, and had laid out an assortment of meats on the table that were just waiting to cook. He did have some veggies too, but not too many of those to be honest, and the coals were nice and hot already.

He had woken up _early_ and gone hunting in the forest, not for Grimm, but for some real animals. He was surprised that he had found cow, well not really considering Grimm didn't eat cow so they were actually safe in the forest. He also found wolf, let nobody know he had hunted wolf for the meat.

He had also taken a swim, and caught himself a nice pot filled with smaller fish, sardines to be more exact.

He was surprised at how well he had slept last night, but when he awoke he was even more surprised to find that Blake had been coming back from her job at A Simple Wok. He was surprised she didn't quit to save time for school. She really showed a lot of conviction, of course, the Old Man would never keep Blake on during the week now. It was only a matter of days before the girl lost her week-time shifts, and was put on weekend shits instead so that she could have a relativally normal school life.

Well, normal for a Huntress-in-Training that is.

The kotatsu was nice and warm, and the blanket over his lower half really made for a nice comfortable place for him to enjoy grilling his breakfast. Naruto had the window open, because there would be some smoke coming from the grill. It was an indoor grill, so it didn't make much smoke, but it had a strong smell to it that made the entire room smell like grilled meats.

'That doesn't sound so bad actually.' Naruto thought to himself as he started out with some beef, placing finely cut strips of it on the grill, and right away he could hear the sizzle of flesh being cooked. The smell of cow being cooked, and fat being burned away as it dripped onto the flames, fueling them, cooking the meat even better, deeper, more flavorful than before.

He was salivating as he placed his chin on the table, relaxing.

Nothing beat the feeling of sitting in your pajamas, Naruto had actually bothered wearing them, under a kotatsu while meat cooked. Best part, he had a good while before classes started, so everything would be fine. He would make class on time, fill his belly with grilled meats, and get well relaxed while he did so. Nothing could go wrong.

The sound of a door unlocking was heard, and he looked over to see Yang and Ruby in school uniform walking into his room.

"Oh, hey Naruto, glad you're awake. Mind if we drop by... ooooh, food." Yang said as she rushed to the table and sat down on a pillow. She hadn't noticed how nice Naruto's room was, since they had 4 beds they didn't have as much raw space as Naruto did to do with what they wanted.

"That looks yummy." Ruby said as she nearly teleported, she used her Semblence, to sit across from Naruto.

Neither Yang or Ruby were sitting down right.

"It does, and sure you can stay for a bit... might want to put your feet under the blanket... it is attached to the table. It is really warm." Naruto suggested to them. Yang and Ruby tried it out, before both of them smiled. Their body language visibly changed from fully awake and alert, to comfy and cozy in a second.

"Oh, what is this?" Yang asked, leaning her head against the table, right next to the plate of meats.

"A kotatsu, basically a small heated table... I brought mine with me. I also have a portable grill, portable stove, portable rice cooker, and a lot of instant ramen... touch that and die by the way." Naruto warned them with narrowed eyes. He was serious, he would beat the shit out of anyone that touched his ramen. He was saving these special cups, they weren't normal ramen cups, for special occasions or when he was feeling like he wanted to eat one.

Sometimes, hunger outweighed special times.

"Love it." Yang said as she laid back on the pillow, moving her legs deeper underneath the table, just because she loved the warmth it provided.

"I wanna marry it." Ruby agreed as she curled up into a ball, so that only her head was sticking out of the warm blanketed table. She looked at the meats sizzling on the grill, and she could see a few plates with more varied meats next to the grill.

"Hey, can we..." Yang said as she looked between the meats, and the grill.

"Sure, help yourself... the beef is mine though. The stuff already cooking I mean." Naruto stated to her as the meat started to brown a little. Naruto was glad he could have BBQ without somebody stealing all his meat, Choji, with some pitiful excuse that they were checking to see if it cooked properly.

Who checked cooked meat by eating it?

"Sure thing... you still have a lot of room in here. We don't have much room in our room." Ruby started out as she looked around the room. There was a lot of free space that was left untouched, the kotatsu might have taken up the space equal to half a bed or so, but that still left a lot of space untaken.

Naruto looked at the meat on the grill, wondering when it would be done.

Yang started to add the meats that she wanted to grill, including some of the fish, there was enough space on the grill for more.

"Hey, who are the people in that picture?" Yang asked as she looked across the room at the desk, it was directly opposite to her. Naruto didn't really talk much about his past, but Yang recognized one of the people as the same black haired boy she saw in her dream... oh, and she also recognized the pink haired girl as well, same dream. The only person she didn't recognize was the white haired man, wearing the military uniform behind them, almost all his face covered up.

"Oh, you have another of those headbands." Ruby commented when she saw a scratched headband next to the picture.

"Oh, that headband isn't mine... and I guess I could tell you about them. Those are my old teammates. The black haired jackass is Sasuke, and the pretty pink haired one is Sakura... the lazy looking one is Kakashi, he was the squad leader." Naruto explained fondly. He had accepted their deaths, and talking about some fond memories would help him cope with the rest of the feelings inside of him.

"Oh, you were on a team?" Yang asked when Naruto started to move his beef from the grill to a plate.

"Yep, I was in my home's military. Back home, when you start out you are assigned onto a team with a Jonin... an Elite. Three Rookies get paired with an Elite, and they teach the rookies. Then we go on missions to get stronger, and support the villages economy." Naruto explained, and Ruby was listening with a look of puppy-like excitement on her face. Seeing stuff in a dream, and hearing Naruto open up and explain it to her were two seperate things.

"Huh, you don't act like you were in the military." Yang commented, since she expected somebody from a military to be stiff.

"Well, our military is... different. They don't care how you act, and what you dress like, as long as you get the mission done. I was actually really close to our villages leader... and the one before her." Naruto admitted with a fond smile, leaning up against the table as he chewed on some beef.

"Her?" Ruby questioned, with Yang looking interested.

"You had a _woman_ as a leader... I mean, cool, power to the boobs, but I am surprised." Yang commented with a surprised tone. Most countries didn't have women in positions of great power, so she was a little surprised to see a place that didn't have that issue.

"Well, yeah... she was picked because she was super strong, and had the recognition of the people as a good leader. She could punch a mountain, and shatter it if she wanted to... or cause earthquakes with one finger." Naruto explained, and he lifted up a finger to show them. The only time he could compete with Tsunade's punching power was when he was using 3 or 4 Tails of the Kyuubi's chakra, or now when he was using Sage Mode. Otherwise she had a major strength advantage.

"... Bull." Yang claimed, and Naruto laughed.

"Remember that giant sword Gamabunta used... she could lift it, and use it herself. I'm not lying, Granny Tsunade-" Naruto began, before he was interupted.

"Granny? I thought you had no family." Ruby said, but was glared at by Yang. That was rude of her to say, even if she didn't mean to be rude.

"I don't have one. I call her Granny, because she is old and she hates it... only I can get away with it though. You know, she hides her age behind a transformation to make her look younger." Naruto whispered to them playfully. Tsunade really did hide her looks, she was nearly 60 years old, and she hid that age behind a strong illusion, physical in nature, to make her look a third of her age.

"Wow, you make it a point to insult people, don't you?" Yang questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"I make it a point to have fun, and getting on people's nerves is fun... What?" Naruto questioned when the door opened up and a half-asleep Blake started to walk through holding onto her pillow. She was in her yukata, still mostly asleep, but walking towards the kotatsu... where she plopped down on top of the pillows on an unused side.

Naruto's kotatsu could fit 8 people comfortably, 2 people per side.

"I think she was called by the smell of fish." Ruby mentioned when she saw the sardines cooking, while putting stuff on the grill as well. Naruto took a fish off the grill, before he moved it in front of Blake's tired face. Her nose twitched, before she started to scoot closer to the fish with her mouth wide open.

"That is adorable." Yang commented when Naruto sat the fish down, and Blake continued to move towards it. Her tongue touched it, before she started to pull it into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed in her sleep, before she collapsed backwards and went underneath the table. Soft snores were heard as Blake slept deeper than before, surrounded by the heat of the table.

"Wow, she was really tired." Ruby noted, surprised at what Blake had managed to do, and Naruto stood up and went towards the dresser.

He took out the male school uniform with a raised eyebrow.

"Man, this is really dumb." Naruto stated his opinion.

"You just hate there is no orange." Yang rolled her eyes as she spoke. It was obvious what Naruto's favorite color was. Naruto's old jacket was hanging on the wall, the jacket that she actually foudnfit her rather well if she wore it open styled. Yang's eyes became glued to Naruto when he stripped out of his pajamas right in front of them, he really had no class, and put on the pants of the school uniform.

Naruto flat out refused to put on shoes and socks, instead going with his armored black sandles. They protected his shins, something most shoes didn't do so well. Naruto wore the white button up shirt, but he refused to put on the blue vest. Naruto wore the jacket open in the front, and he didn't bother putting on the tie. Instead, Naruto wrapped his headband around his neck.

If Yang could keep her black gloves, and Ruby could keep her cloak, he was keeping his headband.

"Burning!" Ruby shouted as she sucked in her breath. She had tried to eat something right off the grill, and her mouth was burning because of it.

"You know, I bet if we knocked this wall down we could connect the rooms... OW!?" Yang shouted out when she was hit by both Naruto and Ruby, as well as kicked underneath the table by a now awake Blake.

"No." Three people spoke together, which made her pout at them. She could understand why they didn't want to share rooms, for one they would get in SO much trouble for it, and the second reason was that... huh, she didn't know the second reason. Well, her brain couldn't figure out why it was a bad idea.

"Is anyone going to wake up Weiss?" Ruby asked, changing the subject for them, and Naruto sat back down and relaxed.

"Aren't you all going to unpack your stuff, I think somebody needs to wake her up for that... after we eat." Naruto said with a grin everyone started to eat, and Blake stopped pretending to be asleep. She had gotten about 5 hours of sleep, while she would have liked to sleep more, she was okay with the small amount she had.

For now that is.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'I feel like we forgot something?' Ruby questioned to herself as she sat down for the first class of their day. After a very fun, fufilling, and tasty meal in Naruto's room, she locked up their own room and the group had went towards their class. Turns out, Naruto had the same class schedule as they did, while Team Juniper had a slightly different schedule. Some of the classes were different, while others were the same.

'Man, something feels off.' Yang thought, before she shivered when she took a look at the teacher.

Not the most... handsome teacher around. He was a rounded man, and not well rounded in the good way. He had himself a gut, and a fair amount of fat all over his body. Peter Port was his name, and he wore a red suit with his white hair combed in the gentlemanly way, with his mustache taking up the lower half of his face. His weapon, which was on display, was the combination of an axe and some kind of blunderbus.

"So, he spoke to me with an air of excitement, explaining how he fought with quite possibly the largest Beowolf... but alas, the beast vanished and the smell of cabbage remains to this time." Peter spoke with a tone that fit with his teaching job, even if the subject of what he was talking about wasn't the most professional. He had his arms behind his back, and he moved about the front of the classroom.

Blake was forcing herself to take notes, since it was never known if he would make them take a test of this stuff.

'Perverts and idiots, these are all of the teachers in my life.' Naruto thought, barely able to stay awake after listening to this guy talk. He didn't even pay attention to exciting classes, unless it was a sparring class, so an actual boring class as going to put him right to sleep.

'No, seriously, I am worried for some reason... did i forget something?' Ruby wondered to herself. Something really did feel off about what was happening, like somebody was missing. She couldn't even concentrate on her doodling because of the off feeling. Before now, she had been doodling a picture of Professor Port, but like a ball and next to poop.

She was a classy lady.

"Now, I will tell you all a tale of how a Blue-Footed Booby saved my life, and how it is important to read the signs animals give you." Peter said, and there were several snorts around the classroom at his words. Of course, most people were just snorting at the thought that a bird saved their teachers life before.

"Pffffft... Booby." Ruby laughed underneath her breath, something that had Naruto looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I am glad that you take amusement in my story Miss Rose, I truly do. I guess this story can wait, now, lets go over the traits of a true huntsman. A true huntsman must be honorable-" Peter started out, and Yang, Blake, and Ruby all looked at Naruto the second that the teacher said that word. They knew nobody more honorable than Naruto was. "-dependable-" Peter spoke the second phrase, and they looked at him.

"What?" Naruto whispered to them, and they shrugged. He was the most dependable guy they knew.

"A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise." Peter finished, and they continued to look at Naruto. He was strategic, and while he lacked traditional education he did have street smarts, and finally he was the most wise man they knew. He had a deep understanding of people, and had a lot of life experience despite being their age.

If anything, they believed Naruto should be teaching this class.

"Seriously, stop looking at me, it's creepy." Naruto told them, and they looked away. Peter looked towards Naruto, before he stepped towards him.

"Well, Mister Uzumaki, since you seem so energetic, why don't you step in front of the class and show us what a true huntsman is like? I even have an opponent ready for you." Peter spoke as he went towards a thick metal cage in the room, that everyone had been ignoring for awhile now. They could see the Boarbatusk inside of it trying to break free, but it lacked the raw strength to break out of it's cage.

"I was wondering about that." Yang admitted as she whispered to her sister.

"Achoo!" Blake sneezed and rubbed her nose.

"Oh no, I forgot to wake up Weiss!" Ruby shouted out when she realized what she had forgotten to do. Yang and Blake snorted to themselves, as Naruto left the classroom to go and get dressed in his proper battle attire.

"A sneeze reminded of of Weiss... Shnee... Schneeze." Yang said with a light laugh, and Blake actually shared in the amusement at the pun this time. Of course, since Weiss was the target of the pun, instead of her, she would like it more.

"... Don't tell her that." Ruby said, since she was sure that Weiss was not fond of her for some reason. If she found out that she was only reminded of her when somebody sneezed, she would never live it down.

"I'm back." Naruto commented as he walked back into the room, rather laid back as he walked in front of the Grimm's cage. Naruto leaned towards it, before he grinned and gave it a hard look. "Yeah, you and me about to fight." Naruto taunted it.

"Step away from the cage Mister Uzumaki, and put up your dukes." Peter spoke, with Naruto shrugging his shoulders. He moved away from the cage, and he saw that the present members of Team RWBY were cheering him on. They had moved forward, and Blake was holding onto a tiny flag.

Where did she even get a tiny flag with Go Naruto on it?

"What are dukes?" Naruto asked Yang, who sometimes sounded a bit like Peter when she used some old fashioned terms.

Peter raised his weapon into the air, before he shattered the lock on the cage, and the Boarbatusk burst from the cage.

It remembered what Naruto had said to it, and rolled itself up into a ball.

"It means put your fists u-" Yang started, before Naruto was tackled by the Boarbatusk, and then creature rolled right over him.

"Oooooooh." Blake and Ruby hissed as Naruto laid on the ground, red marks in the shape of Boarbatusk armor on his face.

"Up." Yang finished what she was saying, and Naruto stood up and shook his head. He could have used that information much sooner than before. Naruto dusted himself off, and Yang sent him a sorry look. She looked behind him, and saw that the Boarbatusk was coming around for another charge.

Naruto jerked around and kicked the Boarbatusk with the heel of his foot, sending it off course, and he grinned.

"Oh yeah, I have a mark on my face, and you have a mark on yours." Naruto said to the Boarbatusk, and he created a clone that started to create a Rasengan.

"Please do not use any destructive techniques Mister Uzumaki, this is a classroom." Peter reminded Naruto, so Naruto popped the clone and allowed the Rasengan to disappear. Naruto palmed his face, before he drew a kunai and glared towards the Boarbatusk. The forced negative emotions drawing it's attention.

Okay, so no clones, rasengan, or pretty much anything that he had that was labelled as destructive.

Okay, so he was really limited here.

"Kick it's butt Naruto!" Ruby cheered in a supportive way, with Blake simply waving the flag to show her support. Naruto jumped over the Boarbatsuk, before he rolled across the ground and looked towards it as it tried to change direction. It stopped completely, before it rolled itself up and started to charge up the spin. It let itself loose towards Naruto, and Naruto jumped backwards and stabbed his kunai into the top of the pig. His kunai pierced it, but not deep enough to hurt the creature too much.

His kunai was jerked out of his hand though.

Naruto grabbed it by the tusks and pushed it back by force, trying to find the weak spot on the grimm that he could use. Naruto moved his arms to the side, forcing the Boarbatusk to fall to it's side.

The underbelly had no armor on it, so drawing another kunai Naruto prepared to stab it. Naruto lifted his kunai above his head.

The door behind him burst open, and smashed into Naruto's hand, getting the kunai to fall out of it and stab Naruto in the shoulder. The door pushed into the kunai, and Naruto let go of the Boarbatusk and grabbed onto his shoulder in pain as blood splashed on the ground.

"Sorry I'm late Professor, my teammates didn't wake me... oh my god, are you okay Naruto?!" Weiss asked in shock when she saw Naruto yank the kunai out of his shoulder. Naruto grit his teeth, before he stabbed the Boarbatusk through the eye and brain. Naruto yanked the kunai out of the beast, the beast's body cleaning the blood off of it.

He was bleeding from _both_ sides of his shoulder.

"Naruto!" Ruby shouted out as she jumped over the desk and ran towards him, with Yang and Blake not far behind. They all reached him at close to the same time, but Naruto simply stood up and dusted himself off.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked as she looked at the wound. The kunai had stabbed through one end of his shoulder, through the bone, before it popped out of the other end.

"Of course he isn't, he got _stabbed through the shoulder!_ " Yang shouted out as she stopped the bleeding with her hands, but Naruto moved her hands away from his shoulder.

"Mister Uzumaki, I believe it would be best if you went to the infirmary. Your injury appears to be life threatening." Peter said, the only reason he wasn't panicking being that Naruto seemed to not be worried. A wound through the shoulder was a life threatening wound, because of how quickly a person could lose all their blood. Aura could speed up healing, but it wasn't a miracle worker. It didn't stop death, or regenerate lost blood, heck the regeneration wasn't even that great.

"I'm fine, it will heal... looks like the bell rang." Naruto said when the bell that ended the class sounded off. Naruto wasn't worried about his shoulder, he took wounds far worse than that. Naruto's eyes turned blood red, and he gained thicker whisker marks. His teeth grew into long, dangerous fangs, before his shoulder and the blood on it, started to steam. The girls were partially surprised, though Weiss had seem him make wounds steam and heal before.

The wound was fully healed, the the blood was gone, moments later.

Then his features returned back to normal, and everyone took a relieved sigh.

"Mister Uzumaki, I am curious, you have strange abilities... why do you not simply use your aura to block attacks?" Peter asked as the other students started to leave the room.

"I was born without an aura, my abilities are... a mutation." Naruto told Peter a lie he made up on the spot. Easiest way to explain it, both were internal energies, so nobody would question that he was simply born with an aura mutation that took away several abilities of aura and granted him new ones.

"Oh, I see, well then be careful to not lose your life." Peter informed Naruto. There was no rule stating that Naruto had to be able to use his aura, if Naruto didn't have one and Ozpin let him into the school, then Peter would trust that Ozpin knew what he was doing.

*Smack*

"Why didn't you wake me up!?" Weiss shouted, and all three of her teammates had swollen red cheeks with handmarks on them. She had her hands on her hips, and even though they had been slapped, they couldn't really be that angry at Weiss for it.

They did make her miss most of class by not waking her up.

Yang was laughing, even though she got slapped, while Blake was twitching in annoyance. Ruby was just shocked that she had gotten slapped.

Naruto snorted.

These girls were going to be great friends.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'I thought sparring class would be _fun_ , but listening to her drag on about proper procedure is hella boring.' Naruto thought as he slouched over. Just great, the one class he was 100% sure he would have enjoyed, turns out to be one of the most boring classes so far... and it was taught by Glynda Goodwitch. Just great, he was being taught by a blond haired woman, placed in a position of power, with large breasts, and large temper issues.

He didn't know he was back in Konoha.

Naruto almost laughed at his internal joke, since he just made a reference to Tsunade being similar to Glynda... of course, Tsunade was like a foot shorter, with a lot more boob, when compared to Glynda... and scarier... and stronger... and with a higher social standing.

Okay, looks and attitude were all they had in common.

"Pay attention." Weiss whispered to Naruto when she noticed he was starting to fall asleep. She had been taking every detail of the arena in. It was a wide, circular area with a high ceiling and stands that people could sit in. The door to the room down below was connected to the locker room, and currently they were all sitting in seats up above the actual area people fought in. Glynda was standing below a screen, which would show the faces of the people battling.

"Miss Schnee, please silence yourself!" Glynda spoke loudly, Naruto not paying attention was something a lot of students did, she couldn't make them pay attention, but she would not allow talking while she was talking.

"Sorry Professor." Weiss said with a hint of fear, surprise the woman had even heard her.

'Busted.' Yang thought with a small smirk on her face. She was looking forward to this class very much. The ability to fight strong opponents, so long as Naruto was NOT one of those opponents... she wanted to fight somebody, not get destroyed. Naruto's level was in a level of his own, one she couldn't reach with her type of fighting style.

Blake ignored everything around her, and she read the book she had hidden. She could hear Glynda just fine, so reading wouldn't distract her from the speech.

"Miss Rose! Wake up!" Glynda spoke louder still, and she waved her riding crop, and like magic Ruby's head was no longer against Naruto's shoulder. Now her face slammed into the railing in front of her, and she jerked awake holding onto her nose and groaning in pain.

'She earned that.' Weiss and Yang unknowingly agreed with each other on something.

"Ooooow." Ruby moaned as she held onto her nose.

"Good, now, because of certain people new rules have been added. Any skills that summon other beings, and abilities that contain lethal levels of power, have been forbidden from use." Glynda said with a glint in her eyes as she looked towards Naruto. Naruto looked surprised for a moment, but everyone was looking at him with dull eyes.

No Summoning Toads, no unrealistic huge armies of clones, and no stupidly huge attacks that could wipe them all out in an instant.

Good for them, that would level the playing field a little.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked in general surprise, with Glynda giving him a harsh look.

"No talking Uzumaki, I will not repeat myself a third time." Glynda warned not on ly him, but everyone in the room, that she was getting fed up with the disrespect. "Yes, Miss Nikos?" Glynda asked with a raised eyebrow, her tone instantly cooling down.

"I was wondering, when will we start official classroom sparring?" Pyrrha asked, quite curious about when the actual combat would be taking place.

"Students will be allowed to adjust to campus life for three days, before being put through intense combat scenerios." Glynda answered swiftly, and to the point. She didn't waste time with her explaining at all.

"Thank you." Pyrrha spoke thankfully, knowing that information would help her prepare. She needed to get more ammo before any fighting.

'Good, I need to go and replace Cresent Rose's... not so legal parts before anyone notices.' Ruby thought to herself, looking away from everyone. The last thing she needed, was somebody learning that she used an illegal (legal when she bought it) firing mechanism. Handles like a dream, but there it didn't allow for a safety. She might as well install a safety in Cresent Rose as well.

'... I can't do weekdays with this. If I am going to get beat up during the day, work at night, and then go to school during the day, I won't be able to work at A Simple Wok anymore.' Blake thought with a sad, down look. She didn't want to quit her job, she liked it there. The old man fully accepted her heritage, and would sometimes give her discounts for being a worker, a hard one at that.

'I am ready to break some skulls!' Yang thought as she pound her fist into her palm.

'I am ready to break some legs!' Nora thought with a crazed smile spread out across her lips, teeth showing her unstable side.

"Now, everyone, pleaee activate your Scrolls and turn it to the Aura Sensing function." Glynda said, and everyone got out their scrolls. Glynda looked at her own Scroll, and she was able to get a read of everyones aura. Everyone, but Naruto and Jaune, and full green bars, meaning they were completely full on aura.

...

Glynda had expected Naruto to have a black bar, since he had no aura, but she wasn't expecting Jaune to have a gray bar, showing that his aura hadn't been unlocked.

She would hold him back sometimes, and wouldn't allow him to spar until he could use his aura as a defense, after she activated it for him of course.

'Oh yeah, no aura means no bar... how is he going to compete in tournaments?' Blake wondered as she glanced at Naruto's screen from right behind him. She liked this spot, she could use his back to hide her books, and she was able to enjoy his hair, his scent, and the occasional look at his butt when he leaned forward. She was concerned about Naruto though, since he might not be allowed in tournaments without an aura to protect him.

He could always heal, sure, but imagine the shock that children watching the tournament would go through when somebody gets a gaping hole in their body.

It was horrifying seeing all that blood.

Of course, if Naruto was okay with it, she would put faith in his ability to judge what was too much pain, and what wasn't. She just was not going to watch as he got bloodied over and over again.

"Mister Arc, see me after class. We have much to discuss." Glynda said with a pointed look towards the now very frightened Jaune.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Jaune asked, hoping that he didn't get kicked out. He really did come here to learn to be a better man, a great hero. He was sure that he didn't mess anything up today, though he kind of almost ended the world (Ruby helped in her own way) the other day with the 'unleashing Satori' thing.

Those caves needed signs, like "Dangerous creature, do not enter" or something like that.

"You are not yet in trouble, I just have something I wish to chat with you about. Now, your official schedules will be sent to you Scrolls. The classes you were given today will be your classes, but the times of the classes each day will change. You will not always have the same class, at the same time, every day." Glynda explained. Sometimes they would start their day in her class, and sometimes they would start it in say, Peter's class. There was no promises until they gained access to their semester schedules that would fill in the blanks.

Today was just them getting to know the campus, and getting around.

It was a big campus.

Everyone was happy when the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day for all of them. Naruto jumped down from the stands, before he landed on the ground without making a sound.

*Splat*

Ruby landed on her face and chest when she tried to do the same thing as him. Yang landed on the ground with a loud thump, before she stood up and wavered a little. Weiss and Blake both managed to land on the ground perfectly.

"Ooooow." Ruby said as she stood up, on wobbly legs, before Yang helped her stay on her feet.

"Pins and needles?" Yang asked the girl, and Ruby nodded. Her legs had fallen all the way asleep, and she had forced a jump on them that way.

"What are pins and needles?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and they all started to walk as a group towards the dorms so they could do... well they had nothing to do actually. They didn't have homework yet, and they didn't really know the campus... well Naruto knew the campus, but he didn't have any plans.

'The moment when your feet tingle after orgasm.' Blake responded, in her mind, to Naruto's question. She didn't say it out loud, it was something that came up in one of her books. Sex could lead to the pins and needles feeling in the feet and sometimes legs.

"You know when your arms or legs fall asleep, and you get that pinching, tingling, stinging thingie happen to them?" Yang asked him, and Naruto palmed his fist. Now he knew what they were talking about.

'I read about that in Pervy Sage's rough draft for Make-out Tactics... yeah, happens after orgasm or something.' Naruto thought to himself. He didn't want to be called a pervert for something that he didn't willingly have knowledge of.

He had... a fair bit of sexual knowledge thanks to reading those damn sex scenes.

If he ever found somebody who willingly read those books, he would SO make fun of them for it.

"Achoo!" Blake sneezed loudly, and right into Weiss' face, covering the girl in spit. Weiss' face took a turn for the sour as she wiped the spit from herself with her sleeve.

"Cover your mouth, that is so disgusting." Weiss told the girl, and she was SO looking for another reason to slap her competition. Of course, she had a small personal issue with this being like the second thing today alone they had done against her.

"Book in my hands, and it was either sneeze on you, or sneeze in my book... I like my book more." Blake gave a catty response to Weiss, who twitched at how she ranked underneath a book. Then again, she didn't want to get spit and snot on her books either, so the feeling was actually mutual.

"If I get sick, I am going to have _you_ take extra notes for me." Weiss stated to Blake, who gave her a dull look.

"I'm not taking those notes, so don't get your hopes up." Blake confirmed her future actions for Weiss. Weiss was a big girl, and could take notes for herself.

"Oh yeah, Blake, can you take notes for me tomorrow... I was meaning to ask this, but I have some trouble taking good notes." Naruto requested of her, and Weiss looked at Blake with narrowed eyes.

"Sure, anything to help." Blake said with a pleasant smile. Yang and Ruby found Weiss' face amusing when she started to twitch, and her frown turned into a "Schnee" scowl that was starting to become a family trait.

"How, get a ro-... don't get a room." Yang corrected herself before she could even finish that joke. Blake might actually try it, just to spite her for saying it.

"Why would you take notes for him, and not me if I was sick because of _you_?" Weiss asked the girl, who looked towards her.

"He is an idiot, for one. Naruto is horrible handwritting, and he doesn't write in our language as well as his. Sorry, but it is true." Blake told Naruto. Love him she did, for sure, but she would not try and say he was perfect. He wasn't the smartest tool in the shed when it came to school learning. He was better as wise man, worldly in how he had life experience to pass onto others... or how he was a battle genius who could have the potential to guide armies, and come out on top in fights.

He was not a book learner though, and needed help.

"No problem, I know my issues pretty well... though you could say it more nicely." Naruto complained with a pout. He knew he was "stupid" as Blake so kindly put it. He didn't need to be reminded he had trouble when it came to things other found easier.

"Don't worry, I'm not that smart either... wanna study together?" Yang asked with a flirtatious wink. Of course, she didn't plan on getting any real studying done, but it was a nice excuse... if a bit cliche for her tastes.

"Oh! Can I join in, we can all do that grilling thing like this morning... and OH! I bet we can get cookies and milk! Tell scary ghost stories, and... lets have a party in Naruto's room!" Ruby said with an excited tone. She was amazed by how "awesome" her idea was. They could do so much fun stuff in his room!

Nobody noticed Naruto's pale face when Ruby said a certain word.

This... was not going to be fun for him.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I understand Blake not being here... but why isn't Yang here?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. At the moment, the only two people in his room other than himself were the R and W of Team RWBY. Weiss was sitting to his right, while Ruby sat across from him. He had expected Yang and Blake, well not Blake actually, to be here as well for the small "Congrats" party they were having.

"Oh, Yang took Blake to A Simple Wok... she might be here later tonight." Ruby commented to him. Yang had her Bumblebee, her motorcycle, and had offered to take Blake to her job when Blake learned that something was messed up with the Bullhead that was headed to Vale. It was refusing, so messed up was the wrong term, but Blake had explained it to Ruby that.

"Well, I'm not sad to see them go." Weiss commented as she looked at the veggies that she had placed on the grill. She wasn't a vegetarian, but the meats that Naruto had were way too fatty for her. She kept herself on a low fat diet so that she could properly maintain a balanced diet. She didn't want to get fat or anything, unlike what the junk that Ruby put in her mouth would do to her in the future.

Cookies and whole milk? That was a recipie for fat... Weiss stopped the line of thought she was thinking when she looked at Ruby's breasts and hips. Both were on the above average, for her age, side of the scale. She was going to mature into a beautiful woman, Weiss could see it, and looking a what she put in her mouth, Weiss had a clue on where she got the fat for her body from.

She needed to drink more milk, whole milk.

"Ah, that is no fun... maybe we should invite Team Juniper?" Ruby wondered out loud. It wasn't much of a party with three people.

"No, Jaune and Nora get on my nerves even more than you." Weiss informed the younger girl, and though Naruto would have been fine with inviting them, he didn't have enough food for anymore people than what they had. Maybe one more person could join them, Yang, but they could go for a total 8 people if the three teams got together, minus Blake.

"Nora is fun, and Jaune is... nice?" Ruby defended the two who weren't here to defend themselves.

"I'm with Weiss, but for different reasons. Sorry Little Red, don't have enough grub to go around." Naruto explained to the now pouting girl. She had such a puppy-face when she was pouting it was almost unfair.

 _~Beep beep beep~_

Musical beeping went off moments later, and Ruby looked at her Scroll and saw that she had a call coming in from Yang. She placed her Scroll on the table and answered the call, before putting her right on the speaker.

 _"Yo little sis, sorry, won't be coming in tonight... wouldn't you know it, I got myself a job!"_

"Oh... Yang, your on speaker, just letting you know." Ruby told her, and there was a long pause on the Scroll that showed Yang was deciding what she wanted to tell Ruby.

 _"Is Naruto around?"_

"Hey Yang!" Naruto called out towards the Scroll, and there was small string of curse words that were barely audible over the Scroll. Weiss snorted as she took veggies off the grill, and placed them on her plate in an orderly, well placed manner. She wasn't using chopsticks though, instead she used a fork. She didn't know how to use chopsticks properly, neither did Ruby for that matter.

Naruto would teach them later.

 _"Ruby, take my off speaker scroll."_

"Okay... so what is your job?" Ruby said as she switched Yang off of speaker and put the Scroll up to her ear. She trusted the clues that Yang didn't want Naruto finding out what she was going to be doing for work.

 _"I got a waitress job at a 'special' bar, and no, I'm not a dancer before you ask!"_

"Okay? Why do you need a job?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow, with Weiss and Naruto sharing looks of confusion. Yang having a job was kind of strange, though it wasn't the worst thing to happen.

 _"Well, obviously for the girls, duh... I want to watch them, and see how they do those sexy dances they do."_

"Again, why? I am pretty... 100% sure you don't need _that_ type of job. You aren't smart like Blake, I don't think you can balance a job and school." Ruby bluntly told her sister. It was obvious that Yang wasn't thinking things through, like always, and just saw a help wanted sign and decided to do it.

Though she DID wonder what type of "Special" bar had girls that did sexy dances.

Yang saw stuff that she wanted to do, and she did it.

"So what is her job?" Weiss asked Ruby without much of a care in her voice.

"No fucks given kind of tone you have." Naruto commented about how Weiss said that. She had the decency to nod, showing she knew what she was sounding like. She honestly didn't care about what job that Yang had.

"Comes naturally." Weiss complimented herself, a smirk on her face.

 _"Thanks for the vote of confidence sis, but I am doing it for the free shows, the drinks, and the good money... workers get a 10% discount on drinks."_

"Don't drink and drive, Dad will kill you, and then kill me for letting you do it. Oh... where are you working anyway?" Ruby asked her sister. She kind of wanted to visit Yang at her work at some point.

 _"I'm working at a place called... nevermind. I'll tell you later, maybe... bye!"_

With that, Ruby saw that Yang had ended the call at that moment. Ruby tried to call her back, but Yang just sent her to voice mail. She huffed and put her Scroll underneath the table, and her forehead banged onto the table right after.

"So, no Yang... sounds good to me." Weiss commented as she politely ate her food. She would have liked steamed vegetables more than grilled, but Naruto didn't have something to steam it with, just grill it or boil it.

"Well... So, lets tell scary stories now!" Ruby said, instantly cheering herself up. Naruto thought about one for a moment.

"I have nothing." Naruto admitted. He avoided them, and never had anyone to tell him any scary stories before. He didn't even know where to start.

"I have one." Weiss said, and Ruby rushed over to the light and turned it off. The only thing lighting the room up was the soft burning of the coals. Only the space on the table, and the food cooking, had signifigant light to it. It also gave them all a creepy look, and made the room appear more creepy than before.

"Go for it!" Ruby told Weiss with an excited grin.

"Are you sure, this is a recent story... I found out about it from an older student, well they were talking about it when I was standing close by." Weiss taunted them. She was sure this would creep them out.

"Nope, please don't." Naruto said with a look that said he didn't want to hear this.

"Please do, this sounds cool." Ruby said, eyes alight with amusement. This was going to be awesome for her.

"Okay, this story starts last year... it all started when a student forgot to return his book to the library. He went to put his book up, when he heard the sound of a girl crying." Weiss started as she set the mood. It wasn't the longest of stories, but it was a good one.

"Crying, that isn't scary." Ruby commented dryly, not knowing that Naruto was already shaking.

He _hated_ ghosts.

"So, he went to find the crying girl... but no matter where she was, one second she would be there, and the next she would be gone. Now, on quiet nights like this, if you go to the library sometimes you can hear the sounds of a girl crying, or see books being moved." Weiss said, finishing her story. Naruto calmed down, because the story sounded so fake to him that it couldn't be real.

Also, who was afraid of a crying ghost who liked to read books?

Sounded like a nerd of a ghost to him.

"Oooh, we should go check it out." Ruby suggested to them, and suddenly Naruto's fear of ghosts decided to come back. Nerdy ghost or not, he still wasn't able to punch it. It could curse him, and he already had a cursed life. He didn't need a ghost making it worse than it already was.

He had shitty luck that did NOT need to get worse.

"And leave all this food unattended, no, we are eating now Ruby." Weiss lectured the girl.

"Weiss is right on this one. We have to finish eating first, oh, this is finished." Naruto said as he moved small slices of steak from the grill and put it on his plate. Ruby did the same thing with her own plate, and she forced herself to get some grilled veggies as well. She did need the nutrients to grow more, since she didn't want to stay short her whole life.

"I want that one too." Ruby said as he fork went toward the biggest piece of meat.

Naruto's chopsticks moved at the same time, and scooped it up before she could get to it. Naruto shoved the hot meat in his mouth and chewed it up, staring at her as he did so. Weiss found some amusement in the crushed look that Ruby gained. It was amusing to see her pouting, and if the girl was a dog Faunus her tail would be between her legs at the moment.

'This is more fun than I thought it would be.' Weiss thought with a small smile on her face.

"I love your meat in my mouth." Ruby said to Naruto with saliva dripping out of the sides of her mouth. She was chewing on some of the meat that she had actually managed to get.

"Pfffffft!?" Weiss sprayed out the water that she had started to drink. Did Ruby just say what she believed that she had said, and so innocently?!

"Just don't put too much in at one time, I don't want you choking on my meat. Go slowly so you don't hurt your throat." Naruto told her, and Weiss started to cough. The water that she had used to clear her throat, went right down the wrong pipe. She felt like she was throwing up water she tried to drink.

Were they doing this on purpose?!

"But... it has such a strong taste, I want to stuff my mouth full of all your meat... even the juice is delicious. It makes me wet." Ruby said to Naruto, and she wiped her wet saliva off her chin. His meat was making her drool with how tasty the grilled food was. The juice inside of it was delicious, and felt good sliding down her throat.

"Don't rush it, just suck on it in your mouth if you want to savor it. Just keep sucking on my meat until you get all the juice out." Naruto told her, since she seemed to enjoy the juice. Weiss' face turned bright red as she looked between them, sputtering since she had no clue what she should be saying now.

"You two are doing this on purpose!" Weiss stood up as she shouted at them, pouting her finger at them to prove her point.

"Doing what?" Naruto and Ruby asked together, not sure what Weiss was talking about.

"Yeah, I mean, don't you want Naruto's meat in your mouth too? He has a lot of it, I can share with you." Ruby suggested, and Weiss looked at Naruto for a moment. Her eyes focused in on the front of his crotch for a second.

Her nose bled a little, but she wiped it off with the back of her hand.

"That is not the point, your word choice needs to be better." Weiss lectured as she sat down on the pillow again.

"Word choice?" Naruto and Ruby asked each other, not quite sure what she was talking about. They were just talking about his meat. Naruto snorted when he realized what Weiss was referring to. She was mistaking what Ruby and he were saying, and placing it as perverted words.

That was hilarious.

"I was just talking about his meat, I mean, I just want to put it in my mouth it is so good. Have you tasted his juices. I think I'm getting addicted to his meat." Ruby commented with a tilt of her head, and she put more meat on the grill.

"... I don't know what to think anymore." Weiss said as she pouted. Ruby was doing this on purpose, because there was no way she could say that with a straight face so innocently. It was impossible!

"Okay, lets go to the library!" Ruby shouted out after she had taken in her fill of food, and Naruto's face froze for a moment.

Shit.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

The library.

If it weren't the for the fact that Naruto had been here before, though he had snuck in trying to find information on dimensional portals to take him home, he would be amazed by the raw size of the library. It was so huge, that it was said to contain at least one of every novel in Remnant, minus the ones that had been burned awhile back. The books that had been deemed dangerous for the public to know of were destroyed, and most traces of them gone.

It was one of the crowning jewels of Beacon.

"So... nothing here, it was just a rumor." Weiss informed Ruby with her arms in front of her body. Ruby hadn't let her change out of her pajamas, since it added to the entire "Horror Movie" feel if they were all underdressed. Her clothes were fine for _some_ acts like this, and it was 12 at night, so there wasn't going to be some random passerby that would see her in her night gown.

Of course, the bigger concern was Naruto, who was only wearing boxers and a shirt.

He was shaking like a leaf, honestly frightened by the library at night time. Nobody noticed his fear though, because he had been able to work up the courage to force himself to come here.

"See... Weiss is right, there isn't anything-" Naruto started, before a choked sob was heard somewhere in the library. It was a fair distance away, and nobody was in actual sight of them at the moment.

"Ooooh, ghost!" Ruby called out as she rushed off in a strom of rose petals, leaving Weiss and Naruto by themselves. Naruto and Weiss turned around to abandon Ruby, and they tried to open the door.

It was locked.

"What time does the automatic lock kick in?" Naruto asked Weiss with a slight whimper, and she looked at a sign on the wall. Her eyes widened for a moment, before she palmed her face.

"The lock locks at 12:00 AM... we are stuck here until 6:00 AM." Weiss told Naruto, and she was surprised when Naruto made a move on her moments later. At least, her face lit up when she felt his hand hold onto hers.

He was holding her hand!?

"Hey Weiss, if you get scared, don't be afraid to hold onto me..." Naruto said with even his voice shaking a bit, and this time Weiss' eyes softened when she realized something. Naruto was afraid of ghosts, and not some childlike fear either. Naruto was truly terrified of ghosts, to the point that he could only come here because he was friends with them. He came, because it was Ruby that wanted to come.

He had looked uncomfortable when they mentioned ghost stories several times, but she thought that was just him not liking scary stories, finding them boring.

She didn't realize that even Naruto, the bravest person she knew, could have such a crippling fear.

She squeezed his hand, her cheeks only a little red now. She walked with him, pulling him along with her, surprising him.

"Thank you Naruto, I was so scared." Weiss told Naruto, and she lied. She didn't have a real fear of ghosts. She just wanted to make him feel better. She wasn't Yang, she wouldn't mock him for his phobia.

The two of them reached a table, before sitting down.

'This place is so creepy.' Naruto thought to himself with a gulp. He could still hear that choked sob, and right now he could hear Ruby trying to call out the hiding ghost. That girl was either fearless, or her fear didn't involve making fun of things that she couldn't punch.

"So... why are you scared of ghosts?" Weiss asked Naruto, not making fun of him, just genuinely curious.

"What!? Pfffft, me? Afraid of ghosts!? Hahahahaha... ha... ha..." Naruto started out strong, before he saw Weiss giving him "the look" that said she wasn't having his shit. Naruto sighed to himself, before he let go of her hand and leaned back against the chair, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Honestly, a lot of reasons..." Naruto started out with a shudder.

"Well, we have time." Weiss told him, and Naruto sighed, before he nodded.

"I never had a family or friends when I was young. When I had nightmares, nobody was there to comfort me. It starts there, without anyone to comfort you when you are scared... hard to overcome your fear... eventually I was able to get over it... somewhat." Naruto started out as he lived his childhood in his memories. When he had nightmares, there was nobody to hold him and tell him it was okay.

"Go on, I won't make fun of you." Weiss told Naruto, and he nodded.

"Years later, I met a boy named Haku... he could control snow and ice... but he was killed. Then, when his master died... it started to snow. That was when I realized that spirits existed, because Haku cried for his master Zabuza." Naruto spoke, and Weiss smiled. That, while sad, sounded beautiful. It didn't explain why Naruto was afraid of ghosts though.

"I see, but that sounds very nice." Weiss spoke gently, and Ruby's shouting was getting louder as she searched for the ghost.

"It was... but then I thought... if nice spirits exist... don't evil ones exist to? I mean, all my problems I can solve with my fists... but how do I defeat an evil spirit? I can't punch them. They can curse you, but you can't actually kill a ghost." Naruto explained, and Weiss wanted to laugh for a second. His reasoning was sound, and after seeing a good spirit he did come up with a valid point of evil ones possibly existing. If good could come back and affect the real world, then evil could very much do the same thing.

He actually had a valid, if a bit dramatic, fear of ghosts.

"I understand that, but why are you _so_ afraid?" Weiss asked. She could understand fear, but not this crippling fear.

"I don't know... I really don't know. It bothers me... why am I afraid of spirits? I don't even know anymore, but I just have this horrible feeling when I see them." Naruto admitted, and Weiss' eyes widened when she saw his hands gripping his arms, and that he himself was shaking more. He was honestly afraid, not some overdramatic fear that would be comical, but a real fear that made it hard for him to function normally.

"Well, don't worry... because you have me, and the others, now. If you ever have a nightmare, I am sure that... Yang or Blake will listen to you." Weiss said, and she had trouble admitting to Naruto that he could come to her if he had a nightmare. It was hard for her to express herself honestly, not after her childhood. She had trouble showing the right emotions, and would often times say the wrong words.

"Thanks Weiss, you are nicer than people think." Naruto told her, and she blushed with an annoyed twitch.

"I'm only nice to my friends, there isn't a reason for me to be nice to anyone else." Weiss stated coldly, showing that she still didn't think much of others. She was only this nice to Naruto because she liked him. She wouldn't be this nice to the others.

A book fell of the shelf, and the two of them jerked up and looked towards it.

They saw a foot moving to hide behind a shelf as well, just getting around the corner before either of them could make out who it truly was. They started to rub their eyes, making sure that what they saw had really happened, and moments later the book was gone.

"... That was scarier than Sakura being angry." Naruto said with a shiver, and Weiss wanted to change the subject from ghosts.

"So who is Sakura?" She asked with a furrowed brow. That sounded like a very feminine name to her.

"A dear friend of mine, we were on the same time. I was in love with her, I think." Naruto said to Weiss, who felt a hand grip around her heart when she heard that. He was already in love with somebody else? That hurt her heart.

"Was?" Weiss asked, and Naruto nodded sadly.

"I had to give her up... you see, even though I loved her... she was in love with somebody else. I knew that she would only be happy with him, so I promised to bring him back to her. He ran away from home you see..." Naruto said, and even Weiss could see the pain in his eyes. Naruto wasn't as depressed as he was lately, but it wasn't like he wasn't still sad. He had just returned to normal. He could still feel sadness over death.

"Nothing breaks the heart more than seeing your love, love somebody else... and only wishing for their happiness." Weiss whispered to herself.

No family, no friends, and the person he loved was in love with somebody else AND she asked him to help her get together with him.

Naruto's childhood was filled with more loneliness that she could even begin to understand.

They both jerked when they heard what sounded like a girl sniffling, and they both started to book it towards the sound of the crying. They went down seperate isles of the library, before they turned and saw each other. Then they saw the source of the crying, and could see a girl maybe a year or two older than them.

She was a brown haired girl, with straigh brown hair that complimented her pale skin. She had chocolate brown eyes, and on top of her head were two long rabbit ears. She was a slim, lean girl that had a tone muscle to her. She wore a skin-tight black one piece suit and over that she had brown booty shorts, with a small brown jacket over the top of her body, only covering her chest. She had golden tips to her leggings, and some armor over her shoulders. She was practically crying her eyes out as she looked at Naruto.

"Your story... is so... saaaaaaaaad!" The girl cried out, heart broken that somebody had gone through something so horrible.

"Eh?" Naruto asked as he leaned down and looked at the girl. She was maybe the same height as he was when he was 15, about 5'6" or so in height. She also had an accent about, so she wasn't exactly a native to Vale.

"Eeep!" The yelped out when she realized that she had started to cry in front of a stranger. She looked away from Naruto and Weiss, before she wiped her tears. She stood up and dusted herself off, before she turned towards them, but refused to look them in the eyes. "Please, don't tell anyone I was here. I like reading here, when nobody else is around." The girl asked them nicely.

"Who are you exactly?" Weiss asked with a demanding tone, that visibly frightened the girl.

"Velvet Scarlatina, a student at Beacon too. I saw you two at the team ceremony, Weiss Schnee and Naruto Uzumaki." Velvet introduced herself, and she hid the book that she was reading from their view. Naruto snatched the book from her, before he looked at it.

"What are you reading, it is too dark for me to read it?" Weiss asked Naruto, and Naruto looked at the book.

" _Making Friends for the Shy_... What?" Naruto asked when he noticed that Velvet and Weiss were both giving him surprised looks.

"Nothing... but I can barely see my hand in front of my face, but you can read in the dark." Weiss pointed out. She could barely see anything, but here was Naruto with near-perfect night vision.

"Are you a Fox Faunus?" Velvet asked with a little more courage, since Naruto's general looks might be proof he was a faunus of the fox kind. He had whisker marks, sharper eyes, blue eyes with blond hair, a special air about him, and he had fangs instead of normal canines.

"I'm human, but I have good night vision... I am a ninja, remember? Ninja have to be able to see in the dark." Naruto reminded Weiss in a dull tone. If he could fight in the middle of the night, in the dark forest known as the Forest of Death, and maintain perfect vision when almost NO light penetrated those thick trees, then he could see in the dark well enough to be considered a faunus.

"Oh... you're a ninja, but you wear orange." Weiss commented, before Naruto sent her an annoyed look.

"I also use Ninja Tarp to hide myself, and can use Transformation abilities to turn into literally anything I want to. I can wear any color I want to." Naruto told her with a twitching eye. He could sneak passed Jonin, and could surprise even Kakashi without the man sensing him until the last moment. He had stealth abilities, but he found them too boring to use all the time.

*Crash*

"What was that?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow when it sounded like something crashed, and Velvet looked around. She stayed silent, but her eyes widened when she saw that the bookshelves were starting to fall down one by one.

"Sorry, everyone move out of the way!" Ruby shouted from across the room, and Velvet jumped out of the way. Weiss didn't know what was going on, she could just hear more crashes getting closer than before.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto called out, and he made a small army of clones to push back the falling shelves, pushing each one back into the right position before they could all fall down. Weiss looked with her eyes trying to focus, and she could see what Naruto was soing.

"Ruby, you dunce, you need to pay ATTENTION! Don't knock over anymore shelves! Anyway, there isn't a ghost, it was just this girl!" Weiss called out to Ruby, while Velvet looked at them with surprised eyes.

"You think I'm the ghost?" Velvet asked with her eyes widened.

"... You're not the ghost?" Naruto and Weiss asked, before the sound of running could be heard. They could all see Ruby running towards them, before she ran right passed them.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked while scratching his head. Ruby ran right _through_ the door, and broke it down.

"I normally leave before closing, but when I saw you all coming, I couldn't leave... the ghost is the old librarian who died last year... she hates when people stay in after hours, so I made sure to hide. She cries, because she died at 50 without getting married." Velvet explained to them, before her eyes widened and she started to run as fast as she could to escape.

A chill went down Naruto and Weiss' spines when the air grew cold.

 _Geeeeeet ooooouuuuut!_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!?" Naruto AND Weiss screamed as they ran out of the library, and jumped right through the hole in the door.

They were NEVER coming into the library after hours again!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I don't think I need to ask this... but what the fuck?" Yang asked when she looked at the scene in front of her. She didn't know what had happened while they were gone for work, but apparently Weiss, Naruto, and Ruby had seen some seriously scary shit. Blake and she were both looking at the end results of that stuff, and it must have been pretty terrible if it was capable of causing the scene in front of them.

"I have no words." Blake commented with her usual dull tone.

Naruto, Weiss, and Ruby were all huddled up together in a single bed, Naruto's bed. They were wrapped with covers, the covers from Ruby and Weiss' beds as well. They were sleeping, but not in the fun sexy way that Yang would have done.

They were in the fetal position, sitting and holding their legs, back to back, in a triangle formation.

There was a circle of salt around the bed.

"No seriously, what did we miss?" Yang asked when she looked and saw that incense was being burned all around the window, and on the table, as well as the desk and on the floor in front of the bathroom.

"Scary movie?" Blake questioned with a raised eyebrow, and she went towards the bed with Yang. Yang picked up Ruby, the girl was knocked out cold, while Blake went to pick up Weiss and take the girls back to their own room.

"Who knows." Yang said, and Naruto flopped onto his side without the girls leaning up against him.

"Thanks for taking me to work, even though we aren't friends." Blake thanked Yang with her tone softening a little. The two girls started to move out of the room, and Yang sent Blake a raised eyebrow.

They reached out to touch the door, to reopen it, before they were both shocked violently.

"Aaaaaah!?" Yang and Blake shouted out, with Ruby and Weiss jerking awake and screaming too, but not because they were being shocked.

"Aaaaaaaah!?" Ruby screamed out when she saw a black haired figure nearby, not fully awake to understand what was going on.

"Aaaaaaaah!?" Weiss let loose a high pitched scream of terror, seeing a black haired figure holding onto her, and a golden haired figure holding Ruby. She wasn't that awake yet either, having just gone to sleep 30 or so minutes ago.

"Aaaaaah!?" Naruto screamed as he was woken up by the screaming, and he could see screaming figures holding onto the screaming pair of Weiss and Ruby. Naruto threw the covers aside, before he rushed into action. Naruto tackled the black haired figure to the ground, before he grabbed the blond one by the ankle and ripped her feet out from under her. The figures hit the ground, and Naruto formed two clones to catch Ruby and Weiss.

Naruto grabbed ninja wire, before he pulled the two ghosts together, and tied them up, hands to hands, back to back, and... Blake to Yang.

"Aaaah... eh?" Weiss stopped screaming when she realized that the "ghosts" were just Blake and Yang, both on the ground groaning, tied up together.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! OW!?" Ruby stopped screaming when Weiss punched her in the side of the head, not to lightly either, hard enough for a small bump to form on her skull.

"What the FUCK!?" Yang shouted out as she tried to break the ninja wire with her hands, only to gasp in pain. The wire got even tighter when she struggled, and it dug deeper into her flesh. Blake grunted in pain, since aura didn't protect from them. This wasn't an attack to defend from, this was pressure that would increase, and it would just dig into their skin, underneath the aura barrier.

"Don't move." Blake told Yang, before the wire came undone and sucked itself back up into a small device that Naruto had on his arm. Connect to the end of the wire was a kunai, and Naruto took the device off his arm.

"Kunai launcher, I normall wear it underneath my clothes. Smart move Blake, you would have died if you struggled more... sorry, thought you were something else." Naruto explained to them. They had small ring string marks on their body, which would go away soon enough.

"Okay, what is wrong with all of you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Yang complained, before she paused when she and Blake noticed them all flinching at the mention of the word ghost.

"What shocked us?" Blake asked as she looked and saw a piece of paper on the door. She poked it with her finger, and recieved a small jolt.

"That is a... what is it?" Ruby asked Naruto, not getting it herself, and Naruto rolled his eyes. Naruto pulled out a Scroll, before he unrolled it and showed the marking.

"Fuinjutsu, or The Art of Sealing. I am really good at it, making Scrolls, understanding and making seals... not that hard to make a Trapping Seal. Not that strong, but keeps us in." Naruto told everyone. He had a vast understanding of Fuinjutsu, he just didn't use it. He had no need to use it. It was NOT part of his natural fighting style, so he didn't use it for combat.

He made his own sealing scrolls, and he even knew how the Seal on his stomach worked, but he couldn't do anything about it without the Sealing Key.

Which he did not have.

'I really need to summon that Toad and get the Key.' Naruto thought to himself, and Yang touched the door again to test it out. Naruto slapped her hand away from the door.

"Ow... So, you saw a ghost?" Yang asked, remembering their reaction to the ghost statement. Ruby and Weiss nodded quickly, while Naruto grimaced at the memory.

"Weiss told a ghost story, and Ruby rushed off and took us to the library to find the ghost... we found the ghost, and this cute lady." Naruto commented thoughtfully. That girl, Velvet, was really cute with her bunny ears, and her accent. Not to mention those kind, frightened eyes that showed how shy she was.

"Forget the ghost, which doesn't exist, what cute girl?" Yang asked, and Blake paid close attention to his words. She didn't care about the ghost either, she didn't believe in them, but the news that Naruto found girls cute was good for her... and bad for her since he found a girl that wasn't her cute.

"Appearance?" Blake asked with furrowed eyes.

"Brown hair, rabbit ears, timid." Weiss explained for Naruto, with the words that best explained Velvet.

"Sounds cute, but I'm drop dead sexy, right Naruto?" Yang asked with a confident tone. She was completely sure of herself, and her body language showed as much. Her chest was puffed out, and her hands on her hips. She had the body that matched her confidence.

"There is a ghost, isn't that the most important thing here?" Ruby pointed out with dull eyes. She could see where this was going.

This was turning into a Tit-Sizing competition, she would say Dick Sizing competition, if anyone comparing was actually a boy.

"Nope, if the _ghost_ is in the library, then I am pretty sure it isn't a big deal unless we are in the library." Yang commented, and Blake stepped forward and looked at Naruto dead in the eyes. She opened her mouth, but she didn't get to say anything.

"I am sure that if beauty is what we are now comparing, that my graceful physique is the best." Weiss spoke with more confidence, though she didn't allow her insecuries to show though in this case, than Yang.

"I have the best hair, and the biggest breasts... and have you SEEN my face?" Yang argued with Weiss as she showed off her traits to the girl.

"Actually, I have the best hair... long, silky smooth, a little wavy but straight as well. Also, my black hair is _so_ much cooler than your blond hair." Blake said with a smirk. She ran her fingers through her hair, and Ruby snickered for a moment. She had to agree with Blake on this one, as a girl with dark hair herself, she found that she would give this to Blake. Yang had awesome hair, and she took great care of it, but she needed to be knocked off her high horse when it came to it.

Yang grit her teeth and twitched.

"Well, you are second to me, my hair is perfectly straight and well managed. Also, look at this, as white as snow and just as beautiful." Weiss commented, and they all looked towards Naruto for an answer on this one. Yang had fire in her eyes, and Weiss' eyes were ice cold, but Blake didn't show what she was feeling.

Burning passion, cold emotion, and emotionless... they were covering their emotional bases.

"I am staying out of this." Naruto pointed out.

"See, he just doesn't to humiliate you two by pointing out I'm the greatest." Yang told them, and Blake stepped towards her. The two were close to the same height, so they were able to stand chest to chest.

"Actually, I didn't say anything about who was the greatest." Naruto felt the need to point out, but they ignored him.

"Oooh, somebody is being ignored... lets watch the fighting." Ruby said as she pulled Naruto back and the two of them sat together in the kotatsu.

"A blond with a temper like fire, and a black haired antisocial girl with passion... Oh my god, this is just like me and Sasuke." Naruto muttered underneath his breath. Yang was JUST like him, down to the personality and they shared a good number of of the same looks. Yet Blake was SO similar to Sasuke with her black hair, antisocial attitude, cool way of acting, and how only a few things seemed to make her passionate.

Of course, they were lot smoking hot female versions of himself and Sasuke.

"You, the greatest, news flash, your chest is just fat." Blake told Yang, since she hated how the girl was showing off her chest. The girl's chest was huge, perky, and it was soft... but what she hated the most was how it was bigger than her lean chest.

"Your thighs are fat." Yang snapped back at Blake, and the girl's hand went to her thighs for a brief moment, too quickly for Yang to see.

"Both of you, stop it, this is immature of you." Weiss commented with a smirk.

"Shut it flat chest." Blake and Yang snapped at her, not wanting to stop their argument just because she didn't like it. They were working out their issues with each other in the best way possible... putting it all on the table at once.

"Hey! I have breasts! Just because they aren't huge, or average, doesn't mean they aren't there!" Weiss shouted at them, and now all three of them were starting to get more angry with each other.'

"Naruto, you might want to fix this... got any ideas?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto nodded his head. Naruto went over towards the girls, before he slapped them each on the back of the head hard enough to put them on the ground.

Violence, violence was part of the answer.

"All three of you are wrong... I am the sexiest woman." Naruto said as he placed his hands together and formed the Transformation justu sign.

"Eh?" They all asked, before Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke, surprising them, and in Naruto's place was a woman wearing his clothes.

"I just turned lesbian, or bisexual." Yang commented as she raised her hand up.

"With you on that one." Blake spoke with a light blush, because damn did Naruto know how to make a fine woman.

"I'm still straight, but I am impressed." Weiss admitted, because she could see how Naruto's new woman form was sexy.

"This is a Modified Sexy Jutsu, using _your_ parts." Naruto commented in a female voice. His new form was different than his normal sexy jutsu. He took the best parts of each girl, and combined them togethe to form a girl that would end this argument, while complimenting each girl. Naruto had shrunk to the size of Blake, just about an inch or two, and his waist slimmed down to the size that Weiss had. The overall figure of the woman was a leaned down petite, combining all of their figures.

"Which parts?" Ruby asked with a raised hand.

"Yang's hair color, Blake's hair type, with Weiss' hair style. Yang's large breasts, with Blake's breast firmness, and on top of Weiss' petite frame... and the lean muscle of all of them. I placed Weiss' slim waist, with Yang's hips, and added in Blake's butt... finally I had to go with Yang's legs with Blake's thighs... I also picked Ruby's eyes, eye shape, and skin color." Naruto said as he showed off the female form he had created. He added in a little Ruby, so that the girl didn't feel left out.

All three of the girls puffed out their chests in pride, while Ruby touched the side of her face, next to her eyes, in shock at how he thought stuff about her was sexy.

'I'm pretty... that makes me kind of happy.' Ruby thought with a smile. This was the first time she ever cared about how she looked to somebody else, and hearing he liked something about her made her feel... nice.

Naruto turned back to normal, and it was only then that Blake, Weiss, and Yang fell to their knees when they realized something horrible.

The boy they liked... was not only the sexiest man that they knew.

He was also the sexiest woman.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Just because you don't think the chapter is important, doesn't make it a filler. This is my story, I decide what is and isn't filler.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"This is troubling." Bartholomew Oobleck said with a worried tone to his voice. Oobleck was a young man, only in his early twenties in age, and he stood at a tall height of 6'7". He had wild green hair, his natural color actually, that spiked backwards. He had his eyes covered by white glasses, and he had pale skin. He was more lanky than muscular, and he wore a messy white shirt halfway tucked into his dress pants, combined with a yellow tie. At his side was a green thermos that served as his weapon.

Next to his was Peter, the two of them looking through binoculars to see a great distance into the Emerald Forest.

It was no longer safe to wonder about that forest, not even for experienced Huntsman. Things were changing, first with the vats destruction in the forest forcing animals and grimm to fight for territory, leaving the forest even more scarred than before. Second, was the giant corpse of the Satori, which was the source of the most troubling part of their job to see if there was anything wrong with the forest.

Other than the fact that 60% of it had been turned into a wasteland.

"Troubling?" Peter asked as he looked around, and couldn't see what Oobleck was talking about.

"There the corpse. The Grimm are reacting to it not unlike how they react to human and faunus beings." Oobleck spoke quickly as he watched the horrible happen.

The Grimm were surrounding the corpse, and were stalking towards it, circling around it like they didn't know what to make of it.

"So, this Satori was once a human, or was created by humans?" Peter asked, he wasn't a genius like Oobleck. It took him some effort to realize what was so troubling about this. Grimm only attacked humans, faunus, and things made by the hands of either. They did fight animals, but not for food, but for territory. They attacked everything else for hate.

"That is a concern, but the most concerning matter is not how they react, but why they haven't done anything. They are thinking, trying to understand." Oobleck said, since it was the wide belief that Grimm were mindless killing machines. Oobleck knew that this was not true. The bigger, older, stronger Grimm were not mindless. The ones that had lived hundreds to thousands of years had learned and become patient, able to think at least on par with a human.

No matter how smart a Grimm grew, it was still a Grimm that wanted nothing more than to wipe out humanity.

"Hmmm, this is troublesome. Should we go and clear them out?" Peter asked as he lifted up his weapon, knowing that soon it would be time for a battle. With the Emerald Forest being so close to the school, usually it was up to teachers and older students to sacrifice some of their nights to hunting down and controlling the Grimm population.

With the corpse of Satori being in the forest, Ozpin had decided that _all_ of the teachers would be searching the forest. Glynda and Peach were both together, the females searching down in the forest itself and taking out a few Grimm that they come across. Even the teachers had learned not to underestimate Grimm, if caught by surprise even a teacher could fall and die. So they teamed up to fight the Grimm.

"No, we must observe them, this is a groundbreaking discovery on grimm behavior." Oobleck spoke as a man of science and history. This was information that could not simply be overlooked, since until recently not even Ozpin knew about the existance of Satori. Not until that huge Toad said the name, and many students reported that same name coming up multiple times.

Many students and teachers alike had seen the giant battle, but had been unable to do anything about it.

"I see, and what are they doing... no, this is stranger than I thought." Peter commented as he watched the Grimm.

One of each type of Grimm that could be found in the Emerald Forest were experimentally moving foward towards the giant beast. Nevermore, Creep, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Ursa, and even a King Taijitu.

"Something strange is happening to them." Oobleck spoke lowly when he noticed that the Grimm were starting to rip chunks of flesh off of the Satori. It started out slowly, before they seemed to get addicted to it. Whenever other grimm tried to come closer, the grimm eating would turn and growl at them, making them back off. The grimm were only allowing the oldest, most powerful of each group to devour the Satori.

"Look... they are... shedding their armor." Peter said with his eyes widening in shock. The giant Nevermore was molting it's feathers, and it's body seemed to be shrinking down. Each Grimm went under a different, horrifying change.

The Nevermore lost it's feathers and shrunk down to human size, it's legs growing thicker with the bones rearranging themselves into a more humanoid shape. They seemed to lose their black color, and turned bone white. The Grimm lost the bone spikes coming out of it, and it's mask fell off and hit the ground before shattering. The Nevermore started to grow black hair, short and feathery in appearance. The eyes opened up, showing that they were a pure red color. No pupils, just a deep red, with the whites of their eyes being black. It had no humanoid arms, instead becoming the black wings of the Grimm.

"The Nevermore... it became Humanoid!" Oobleck nearly yelled out, almost giving away their position.

"They seem to be changing, depending on how much of Satori they ate... the Nevermore ate the most and changed first." Peter noted when the second Grimm started it's terrible change.

This time the Ursa changed.

It started to lose it's fur, and the bone spikes popped out of it's back and the flesh grew back to fill in the holes. The black flesh started to turn bone white, just like before, the white skin seemed to be the replacement for the bone armor. The Ursa roared out in pain, and it's skeleton started to undergo powerful structure changes. It become thin boned, and gained a womanly figure, unlike the male Nevermore. It grew two lumps of fat on it's chest, and large breasts at that. It's hair was longer and black, spiking out like a mane. It had the same eyes as the Nevermore, but it kept thicker forearms to show power.

White Skin, Black Hair, and Red Eyes, and they each seemed to have one of their unique traits.

"The Nevermore seems to have rebuilt itself for Flight Speed, and agility... the Ursa changed to condense it's power and increase it's strength." Oobleck made a guess. The Grimm were harder to understand. Oobleck looked next to him when Peter didn't react to his words, and he could see the man blushing. "Dear god man, look at the penis on the Nevermore to calm yourself. These are dangerous animals, not attractive beings." Oobleck lectured the portly man.

"What? Oh, sorry, I was distracted. The Nevermore seems to be about 6'5" and the Ursa is about 6'0" don't you think?" Peter said to change the subject from his arousal.

What could he say? Boobs were boobs.

"It seems the Death Stalker is changing." Oobleck commented to take his mind off of how disturbed he was with his partner.

He was correct, but this change was different. Like an inscent molting it's exoskeleton, the back of the Death Stalker ripped itself open. A bone white hand came out of the creature, and a tall man pulled himself out. He had short black hair, and the same eyes as the others. He was muscular, being about 7'5" in height... a very unusual height all things considered. The Death Stalker had become truly built for killing. It had kept an armore claw for a left hand, and it had a long tail with a stinger.

"They keep their dominant killing methid. The Nevermore used wings to kill, and the Ursa used powerful arms... the Death Stalker has kept a claw and it's tail." Peter said with his eyes looking towards the imposing figures of the already turned Grimm.

"It's method of transformation is intriguing. The Nevermore molted, the Ursa shed, and the Death Stalker came out of it's shell. This is horrifying, but also fascinating." Oobleck spoke as they watched the next transformation together.

"The Creeper is up next... owch, that looks painful." Peter sympathized for a moment.

The Creeper had no arms, only back legs, but arms ripped their ways out of the sides of the creature as it's spine changed shape and it went from low to the ground to standing higher up. It's legs straightened out as well, and while they turned bone white with the scales falling off, they retained the claws on the end of them. The tail of the Grimm fell off, and it stood at a height of about 5'11", and it had sharpened teeth, all of them uneven and sharp. It opened it's new eyes, and showed they were the same as the others. It was bulky, muscular, and wide shoulders.

It was built for huge amounts of power and defense.

"The King Taijitu." Peter said, curious on how this one would change.

It ripped itself in half. The white half of the grimm seperating from the black half of it. The mouths of the huge snake grimm opened up wide, before the bodies of the grimm started to turn into steam.

"On my, this change is different." Oobleck said when the one Grimm turned into two people.

They were near-perfect copies of each other. Both were male, standing at about 6'4" in height, but one of them had bone white skin and black hair, while the other one was reversed and have jet black skin and bone white hair. They both had fangs, as well as long tongues. They had long, more flexible limbs than the others, and had more thin bodies. They were on the lanky side of things.

"We need to inform Glynda and Peach to evacuate the forest." Peter said as he got out his Scroll, and he started to work on a message.

 _Escape the Forest, things have changed drastically. If you see any humanoid beings, do not go after them._

He was satisfied with the message that he had sent, and he heard Oobleck groan, so he looked back at the trasnformating Grimm. He groaned too, since this time it was the Boarbatusk. They were alreadly ugly enough as it was.

It grew, or rather it's bones changed into a human shape and it stood on two legs as it grew feet and hands. It's body grew more muscular, and unlike the other Grimm this one retained it's bone armor over white skin. It had a hairy chest, covered in black hair, and had a bearded chin with black hair. It was large, about 6'8" in height, being among the taller Grimm mutations.

"They are mutating... changing. The Satori, it must be some kind of demonic being, not a Grimm!" Oobleck commented with wide eyes. The Grimm were not demons, but there had never been any proof of true demonic beings before now. If this Satori was some kind of demon, then the Grimm that devoured it would gain power from it and change.

When Grimm ate humans, they grew larger, and their bone spikes got larger, sharper, and they grew more of them. They evolved to become killing machines, using the calcium in the humans to grow their bones, and make their armor denser. They had a bloody evolution, but now that they were eating a demon their bodies changed in strange ways.

"Changing... and mutating... they are becoming larger threats?" Peter said, and Oobleck nodded.

"Their muscles are shrinking down, but they are only focusing that raw power into something more dangerous. These Grimm will be faster, stronger... and I fear smarter. They may even have new abilities that come from Satori... those Red Energy Balls, Mind Reading, Negative Emotion Sensing, and more... this is bad." Oobleck guessed, not confirmed, that they were more dangerous than normal Grimm. These Grimm more likely worth a hundred of their normal type.

"The Beowolf is changing now." Peter said with a shiver as the beast howled so loud it echoed through the forest.

"Beowolf are true pack Grimm, so I believe this one will retain command of the pack." Oobleck guessed when the pack howled as well, even at their leader started to change shape.

It shrunk down, even though it already stood on two legs. The grimm was already semi-humanoid in nature, being close to the werewolf, which was a mix of human and wolf. It's chest became smaller, more lean, and it gained a feminine shape as all of the fur started to fall off, showing white skin underneath. It shrunk down from the normal 7 foot height, down to a height of 4'6", which was surprising small. It shorter feminine hair, and on each side of her face were three feral whisker marks. It had claws for nails, and dog ears and a tail in the color black. It was not very well endowed, being built for high speeds and power.

"It got smaller... any guesses why? What!?" Peter shouted out when the Beowolf looked towards them and they could see the snarl on her face.

"I believe that is our cue to make an exit." Oobleck said as he stood up. There were times to fight, and there were times to run away to fight another day.

Today was a day to run away.

Ozpin needed to hear about this.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Everyone wanted to know, but nobody asked, when class started the next day. They could walk into the classroom, and straight away see something that made no sense to any of them. Peter Port, their teacher, was sitting in front of their class with his arm in a cast. He also had some bandages on his head, showing he had been in some sort of battle recently, most likely last night.

He was sitting down in his chair, when as a teacher he seemed to prefer to stand up.

'Wonder what happened to him.' Yang thought as she sat down in her seat and propped her leg up onto her knee, the desk hiding the view of her panties from any would-be lucky boys. She was a tease, and she knew it, so she would often take positions that would give nice views to people, were it not for things getting in the way.

She was still disturbed that her love interest made a better girl than her though, so her thoughts weren't that focused on Peter.

'Wow, he looks like he had a fight with somebody.' Ruby thought as she sat next to Yang, and Blake sat on her other side without saying a word. The Cat Faunus merely raised an eyebrow when she saw the condition that Peter was in. She didn't really care that much, he was alive, so who cared if he took some damage? He was well enough to come to school and teach class.

"Wow, you look like shit." Naruto commented, and everyone in the room stared towards him at how bluntly he said what they were all thinking.

"Rude Mister Uzumaki, rude... but not incorrect. I will start out class with an announcement. From now, until further notice, all students are forbidden from entering the Emerald Forest. Grimm activity has taken a drastic rise." Peter told the lie that he was suppose to tell them. The truth was that the grimm activity had taken a drastic decrease, but the strength of those humanoid grimm were unreal.

Even when they had been running away, the faster Evolved chased them down and forced them into fights.

Every single teacher who went into the forest, had to take a trip to the hospital to get injuries look at. They had barely been able to escape. The strength, speed, and ability of these grimm were on another level. Not only that, but no attack they used could touch them. These Grimm seemed to be able to read minds, and produce red energy attacks of their own. The more people fought these grimm, the more adapted they became to human form.

'I have GOT to check this out.' Naruto thought with glint in his eye, too interested in what could hurt a teacher this much to simply follow the rules.

Fuck the rules, he had Sage Mode.

"Now, todays lesson WAS going to be a trip into the Emerald Forest to study grimm behavior... but seeing as students are now foribidden from entering the forest I had to change the lesson up." Peter said, and everyone groaned. The first lesson sounded so much cooler than whatever they would do in the classroom.

Peter had almost made himself a cool teacher if he took them into a dangerous forest.

'This is going to be so boring.' Ruby thought as she put her chin on the desk and pouted. She didn't lik studying books, she liked reading books, but not studying them.

'Well, this is a grimm studies class, so the assignment might not be so bad.' Yang thought with an internal tone that spoke of her boredom. She couldn't really care enough about book work to be honest, it was so boring, no fun at all.

"Now, everyone get a partner-" Peter started, before every single person in the classroom looked towards Naruto with sparkling eyes. Yang got up and moved in front of Naruto, appearing in front of him down on one knee, with a hand extended to to.

"So sexy, wanna partner up?" Yang asked in her most charming voice, wide spread grin showing all her pearly whites.

"-Miss Xiao Long, sit in your seat. I haven't finished explaining the assignment." Peter spoke with irritation. He was in pain, and coming to class to teach, so he was irritated. He also got his ass handed to him by a Grimm, a single Grimm. Of course, the others had been fighting different Grimm, but it was embarassing for him to admit that he had lost to a Grimm.

No, not a Grimm, an Evolved Grimm.

Those things were not Grimm anymore, now they had far superior intelligence to their mindless counterparts. They could think, plan ahead, strategize, and they had an explosive increase in their natural abilities. Professor Peach was still in the hospital, recovering from potent Death Stalker poison with little chance of quick recover. It was going to be weeks before she was recovered enough to come back to class.

Even Glynda had been pushed to the brink by the Grimm that she had been facing.

"You got told." Blake muttered to Yang when she got back to her seat, and then swiftly got a punch to the inner thigh by said girl. Blake's head impacted the desk and she whimpered in pain, that had hurt like a bitch!

"You got hit." Yang responded back, and quickly got flipped off by Blake.

'My team is broken.' Ruby cried mentally as she pouted. How, as leader, was she suppose to make this team work out?

"Okay then, now, the assignment is for each of you to take one of these papers and come up with a solution to defeat Grimm that say, evolved and took on human form." Peter spoke as he showed the hand drawn pictures of the Evolved Grimm. It was Ozpin's idea, using the knowledge of what the beasts looked like, Peter had been able to draw perfect illustrations of the creatures and put them through a copy machine.

The students were mostly adults, so they should be able to handle nudity rather well, but that wasn't the point.

The plan was to grade students on how well they worked together to come up with ideas to defeat the Evolved Grimm in a safe work place. The ideas would then be used by experienced huntsman and huntresses in the field if they found any really good ideas amongst the students papers. Each student would focus on one Grimm of their choice, well each student group, so they would geta lot of answers.

"Grimm taking human form?" Weiss asked with her hand raised, that statement sounded rather off to her. It was actually rather scary to imagine.

'... There are Grimm that evolved to Human form, and they did this to the teachers last night.' Naruto figured out the second Peter brought up the topic. He was used to this, conversation was where he picked up a lot of information. When Peter talked, Naruto was able to notice the little things about him. Changing plans from field work to classroom work with such a specific topic.

They were being used for ideas to defeat these powerful Evolved Grimm.

That, or this was just an assignment and Naruto was reading WAY too into this.

"This is just hypothetical in nature, but Grimm are mysterious creatures. I feel it is best to cover all possible bases. In this world of bloody evolution, it must not be considered impossible for our enemies to hide amongst us." Peter lectured the classroom. This was all rather frightened for him too, new enemies that he couldn't explain without the weaknesses of their normal Grimm forms and new abilities.

"Professor, is it really possible for Grimm to evolve?" Pyrrha asked in the back of the classroom, and for the first time Naruto noticed that Team Juniper was in this class.

"Miss Nikos, while I would rather it not be true, it might be possible. Just like humans, grimm are living things. If we can evolve, then they can evolve. Now, everyone find your partners, take one of these papers, and then work amongst yourselves until the bell... I expect this assignment to be done by tomorrow." Peter said more sternly than they thought possible from the laid back man. He was taking this assignment seriously, so they were sure this was something they needed to do good on.

Now, nobody wanted to be partnered with Naruto other than the people who knew how good he was at finding weaknesses to his opponents.

People started to pair up with each other, but with the number of people in the classroom there would be a group of three remaining.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were looking at Naruto expectantly, while he was deep in thought. He noticed them a few moments later, before he nodded towards Blake on this one. She had more experience fighting than the others, and while she wasn't as good at fighting as Yang, she did have a more strategic mind.

"I guess we are together then sis... and Weiss." Yang said in a dull tone at the end. Great, she was with miss know it all. That was going to be fun for her and Ruby both.

"You could sound happier, with me you are sure to get an A." Weiss bragged, while Naruto and Blake went up to get a piece of paper. They grabbed the top piece of paper, which was two pieces of paper stapled together, and went back to their seats so that they could sit together.

"Lets just work together, no fighting." Ruby suggested as she ran to get the paper, and brought it back to the group of three. She placed their paper down and flipped it over, before she turned bright red along with Weiss when she saw what was on the picture.

"Professor Port, I believe this material may be inappropriate!" Weiss said loudly, and Peter looked towards her.

"As a Huntress in training, nudity can not deter you from fighting." Peter said, though if he was honest he had trouble... extreme trouble fighting naked women. Those giggling breasts always got to him, every time.

Boobs were boobs.

"Oooh, dick pic." Yang said as she looked at the piece of paper that Ruby had gotten for them.

 _Evolved Nevermore_

"So this is an Evolved Nevermore?" Weiss commented without looking at the dangling bits between the Grimm's legs. She couldn't look at that and not turn red, it was something that was WAY to well drawn. The other picture showed the Evolved Nevermore shooting a red ball out of his mouth, and shooting feather arrows from the wings.

"Looks like we have a girl." Blake commented neutrally, completely unfazed by female nudity. She had everything that the picture had, and the more... immature form of this Grimm was something that she could compete against and win in looks.

"Evolved Beowolf... man, these drawings are good. Look at the muscle definition given to them, just like looking at a photo." Naruto commented, mostly unfazed by the naked Beo-Loli on the page. It was just a drawing, so he wasn't really aroused, but he was more interested in why Peter had drawn the Beowolf human looking like this.

"Kind of reminds me of a Faunus... the ears and tail." Blake commented as she looked at it, and Ruby looked over her shoulder.

"Looks like Naruto when he is mad." Ruby brought up as she blinked, and everyone at the table looked at the Beowolf and then looked at Naruto.

"Well... the red eyes and thick whisker marks, with a toned body do fit him... but the rest don't really fit. I mean, Naruto only has red eyes when he is healing." Yang commented, since she was pretty sure that Naruto only gained red eyes when he needed to heal from damage.

"Get back to your own work." Naruto commented with a twitching eyebrow. He took pride in his whisker marks, and he didn't like that this Beo-Loli had the same whisker marks as him.

"Professor Port, can we go to the library to do this? I think some books would help with this." Blake asked with a hand raised. She just wanted to get away from Yang, Weiss, and Ruby so that she and Naruto could actually do their work without being distracted.

Naruto was easily distracted, so this was a good thing.

"I believe that would be okay." Peter said to them, so they packed up their things and started to move out of the classroom so that they could work in the library. Naruto wasn't afraid of the library, just the library at night when the ghost came out.

"Can we-" Yang started to ask, before Peter looked at her.

"No, this assignment doesn't allow for goofing off." Peter said to her sternly. He didn't want to act this way to his students, but Grimm this powerful needed to be taken care of. They needed these ideas soon, because without them the Grimm could figure out where the school was located and attack it.

Against the sheer numbers of humans and faunus, the Grimm would go down for sure... but at what cost? The death count would be no doubt higher up than a normal grimm attack.

The Evolved Grimm were too dangerous to simply leave alone.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Hmmm, not a lot to work with here." Blake mumbled to herself as they looked at the Evolved Grimm on the paper. Blake, using the copy machine in the library (which he been fixed up by Glynda) had made a few copies of the Beololi, as named by Naruto. Of course, Blake was just going to keep calling it the Evolved Beowolf.

Naruto shrugged.

Unlike Blake and the others at this school who were trained for the purpose of fighting animal-like beings, he was trained to murder humanoid beings. Naruto had experience fighting people, so for him there was no mental issues getting over trying to figure out ways to kill a person. Blake had a bit of a mental block, well not a block, but she was having a hard time changing her way of thinking from "This is a Beowolf" to "This is a Humanoid Beowolf" and adjusting her knowledge to it.

"Well, lets start out with what we know. Beowolfs are fast and strong, so this Beololi will have that strength and speed, but most likely even stronger and faster. I would say she is built for speed though." Naruto said as he used a pen and started to mark down some stuff. The thighs of the Evolved Beowolf were more developed, and the legs were longer with even greater muscle tone than the other parts of the body.

It was built to be a fast runner.

"Well, strong legs so... strong kicks. I would say strong punches as well, but it has claws... so maybe it uses them instead of throwing punches." Blake made a guess using the drawing. The claws were longer, about an inch long and sharpened to a fine point. The claws weren't on both pages though, so maybe they were retractable.

"I would say it is felixible with great agility, so I would go for the legs. If you hit the ankles hard enough, you reduce the speed." Naruto said as he drew a line towards the thin ankles of the Beowolf and marked down "Aim for the Ankles" as part of the way to weaken it. They were trying to figure out ways to beat it, so they needed to mark down every possible weakness that it had.

"She is petite, so her chest is more likely thinner and weaker. I say attacks to the sternum will be more effective than say, on a larger body." Blake commented, and Naruto looked at her with dull eyes. "The sternum is the center of the chest." Blake felt the need to say to him. She forgot, that Naruto's intelligence was weird. In some things he was a genius, and in others he was an idiot.

"Stay away from the head then, because look at those teeth." Naruto commented as he drew a line to the mouth and marked it as "Keep Away from". He felt bad for any unlucky day that got bitten by those teeth, they were almost shark-like and all pointed.

"It lacks human ears, so it's wolf ears are likely super sensative... and if we follow that pattern, a sensative nose." Blake continued on as she tried to think of usuable weaknesses and strategies to beat the being.

"So, scream and farting in it's face." Naruto joked with her, and she smiled for a moment, but didn't laugh. Yes, if a fart could smell bad enough to stun a creature with a sensative nose, then she was all for it. Of course, she had a sensative nose as well so she hoped that she never got farted on.

"If it works, do it." Blake said with a playful smirk, then she became serious again and started to mark down things that they were seeing from the picture.

"So... notice anything familiar about this energy attack. The ball forms at the mouth, and is red in color." Naruto pointed out to Blake as he turned to the stapled page. They had a copy of it, but that copy was for labelling.

"It looks similar to your Rasengan-" Blake started, before she stopped when Naruto gave her a hard glare and held his hand out.

A spiral, a single spiral, of yellow chaka spinning like a whirlpool appeared above his hand.

"Don't compare them, my Rasengan is made of of spirals that grind the enemy into dust, or unleash explosive power. That attack was raw explosive power in ball form." Naruto said as he made the spiral of chakra vanished. It was part of the first stage to the Rasengan, making spirals of chakra with your hands.

"Well, the only other thing is Satori's energy blasts... are you saying this thing is somehow connected to the Satori, or was designed off of it?" Blake asked him with narrowed eyes. His words were confusing at first, but when she caught the meaning of it and nodded. "Oh, I see. So we might want to make note of the Mind Reading and Energy Ball abilities." Blake said, and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. She wrote down that it could sense and predict negative emotions, and that was how it read minds.

She had misunderstood his meaning.

"You-" Naruto started, but without paying attention Blake started talking.

"You know, I'm surprised that you can handle a naked picture like this. I mean, I bet Weiss and Ruby aren't even looking at their work right now." Blake complimented him. She was surprised at how well he could work when his target was a naked woman, though that woman was petite and short.

Petite and short didn't mean childish, it just mean thin and short.

"Meh, I used to read porno magazines when I was younger... My Sexy Jutsu was based off of it. Also, my Master used to take my to mixed bathing hot springs when we trained. I just sort of got used to it." Naruto explained with a wave of his hand. Don't get him wrong, he loved the female body, but he could function just fine with naked women around.

"Sexy Jutsu?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow/

"The Transformation, but I turn into a naked woman. I had a student I taught it to, and he would make a Shadow Clone and then transform and hug a naked woman. He called it the Sexy Girl on Girl Technique, and he had another one using boys... the Sexy Boy on Boy Technique. I'm used to seeing naked bodies." Naruto said without showing any real hint of emotion to it. This kind of stuff didn't have much impact on you when you loved the kind of life Naruto lived.

"Boy on Boy?" Blake asked with an interested look. Her face turned bright red when she imagined Naruto with another Naruto, the two of them doing "stuff" together. Yeah, she could see how that technique would be very effective against people.

Hard to fight when you were shocked by seeing naked men and women appear out nowhere.

"I mean, his Sexy Girl on Girl Technique is just a rip off of my Harem Jutsu... and I _have_ been working on a Reverse Harem Jutsu." Naruto said, not knowing that Blake's nose was bleeding, something she was making quick work of stopping. He was really making her imagination go into overdrive.

A harem of naked Naruto's, surrounding her and pleasuring her.

"Back on subject! Lets get back to the subject of homework, anything that might help take it down?" Blake asked as she pointed towards the drawing on the table.

"Speed types and Power working together should have an easier time with her." Naruto said with a bored tone, and Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Speed type? Explain?" Blake asked him, and he nodded his head.

"There are three kinds of types, and three kinds of styles. The types of Power, Speed, and Stationary. Power types use raw power and charge right through the enemies defenses, while tanking attacks. Speed types use speed, agility, and relfexes to evade getting hit and hit the opponent with lighter attacks. Finally, Stationary types mostly stay in place, and use longer distance tactics." Naruto explained to her, and she started to think on it.

"So what is Team RWBY?" Blake asked him, and Naruto took a piece of scrap paper.

 _Ruby - Speed (Offense)_  
 _Weiss - Stationary (Supplementary/Offense)_  
 _Blake - Speed (Defense)_  
 _Yang - Power (Offense)_

"Wait... wait... why am I am Weiss both defense, when she is Stationary?" Blake asked with her eyes widened. She was speed, so why was she put as defensive.

"Fighting types don't have the same fighting style, you use your clones to take damage before dishing out your own. You fight using defense as your strong point, relying on good reflexes and speed. So you are a Defense type. Ruby is a Speed type, but she fights pure offensive. Yang is a Power type, and she fights the same... Weiss is a Stationary fighter, but she is more closely related to support fighting." Naruto explained in a bored tone. This was so boring to him, explaining how they fought. He had noticed this stuff the second he saw any of them fighting.

"Oh... so is this like rock, paper, scizzors?" Blake asked, and Naruto shrugged.

"Kind of, but not really. Power types have an advantage against Stationary types, because they can blast through them. Speed types have the advantage against Power types, because they can dodge their attacks. Finally, Stationary types have the advantage against Speed types, because they can attack them from a distance. Of course, it isn't like a Power can't beat a Speed... put a Defensive Power against an Offensive Speed, and the Power has the advantage." Naruto explained with his head starting to hurt a little. He disliked explaining stuff, it made him think way to much.

"So... I am weak to Stationary Offense?" Blake asked, curious, and Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, you are actually weak to Power Offense. Your speed advantage comes from your defences, and Power types blow through defences. You are weak to Stationary Defense and Power Offense. Yang is weak to Speed Offense and Power Defense. Ruby is weak to Power Defense and Speed Defense. Weiss is weak to Power Offense and Speed Defense." Naruto explained to her, and she raised an eyebrow. She didn't understand how the system worked, but she got a little bit of an inkling to the system itself.

"So what are you?" Blake asked him, and he used the same piece of paper.

 _Naruto - Power/Speed (Offense/Supplimentary)_

"Huh?" Blake asked with surprise, seeing him be two types at the same time.

"Yeah, I am a Power/Speed type and I focus on brute force and working together with others. I use a lot of power, and I have good reflexes and speed. Of course, I'm weak to Power/Stationary types who use Offensive/Defensive tactics." Naruto spoke with a bored tone. Unlike them, he only really have one type of enemy he had the disadvantage against. Power types cancelled out Power, which only left Speed and Stationary, and Speed at the disadvantage against Stationary without the Speed being overwhelming.

"So... how does this help us finish out homework?" Blake asked, and Naruto nodded.

"This Beo-Loli is a Speed/Power type. So, with a Power and Speed type working together, you can cancel out the power and speed. Of course, the best combo would be a Speed Offense and Stationary Supplimentary type working together with a Power Offense." Naruto explained, and Blake was writing down every single thing that Naruto explained to her. She went over the types, how they worked together, and what they did.

They were SO getting the highest grade on this.

She would do all the writing, and Naruto would do the explaining, that way she could use his battle knowledge and experience to ace their work.

"Anything else?" Blake asked him, and Naruto thought about it.

"Internal and External, but that is obvious. Internal brings down the opponent using their weakest parts, like joints and stuff, while Extrernal beats the shit out of the opponent." Naruto explained to her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"So... Team RWBY?" Blake asked him, and Naruto nodded.

 _Ruby - External_  
 _Weiss - Internal_  
 _Blake - Internal_  
 _Yang - External_

"By the way, I am also an External, but I have a couple Internal attacks." Naruto explained, and Blake finished up writing, before she smiled at Naruto.

"Well, with that we are finished... I think this might be your best class. You have a lot of experience fighting." Blake complimented him as she organized the papers. She put both their names on it, and she stapled it together with the papers that had the notes on the Evolved Beowolf's body.

"We are done?" Naruto asked in surprise.

When had they even started?

"Yes, while you were talking I was writing down what you were saying... though I did write it down a bit longer than how you said it. I even used us all as examples." Blake said, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Worked for him.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _Ruby Rose - Speed (Offense)_  
 _Weiss Schnee - Stationary (Supplementary/Offense)_  
 _Blake Belladonna - Speed (Defense)_  
 _Yang Xiao Long - Power (Offense)_  
 _Jaune Arc - Stationary (Defense)_  
 _Pyrrha Nikos - Power (Offense/Defense)_  
 _Nora Valkyrie - Power (Offense)_  
 _Lie Ren - Speed (Defense)_  
 _Naruto Uzumaki - Power/Speed (Offense/Supplementary)_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Wow... so Oobleck got his ass kicked too.' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow. The man, for once, was not standing and running all over the room. He was sitting behind his desk, and his bisceps were wrapped up, showing that he might have taken some chest damage covered up by his shirt. The man had an ice pack on the side of his head, and he was drinking tea instead of coffee for once. Though they only had one other class with the guy, being yesterday's class.

'Sheesh, did the teachers all fight last night?' Yang thought with a pout.

If there was a group brawl, why wasn't she invited?

"So much homework left to do." Ruby said as she pouted, depressed. They had barely even made a dent in the assignment they were suppose to do for Peter. It was discouraging for her that she wasn't going to be able to hang out with Naruto tonight until her homework was done.

Well, unless everyone agreed to doing the homework in Naruto's room.

"Whose fault is that?" Weiss asked in a snarky tone as she sat down next to Ruby, and Yang snorted and sat down before crossing her arms on the desk to lay her head down.

"Uh, both of your faults. It was a penis, big deal, I draw dick doodles _all the time_. It is a dick on paper, not like your being asked to put it in your mouth." Yang said with a bored, yet playful, smile. She enjoyed her dick doodles, though now she was starting to lower the amounts of dicks that she drew on average.

"She does have a lot of penises." Ruby confirmed, and Oobleck coughed into his hand to end the conversation at that.

'Busted.' Naruto thought with a grin on his face.

"Now, those of you who came from Professor Port's class, please get with your partners." Oobleck started out, and everyone who came from the class raised their eyebrows. Naruto went next to Blake, changing seats with Weiss to do so, and Weiss was between Ruby and Yang now. Not everyone was from Peter's class, since that class was a first year only class.

'Damnit.' Yang thought when she saw how Blake was sitting smugly next to Naruto.

"Prof-" Ruby started to ask, before she was interupted.

"Doctor, Dr Oobleck. I didn't get my PhD for nothing." Oobleck said as he pushed up his glasses on his nose. He hated how people would say professor, when his title was that of doctor.

'PhD in what?' Naruto wondered with his chest throbbing from him hiding his chuckle.

"Doctor Oobleck, are we going to be doing a group assignment in this class too?" Ruby asked, and Oobleck nodded to her.

"Very astute guess Miss Rose, very astute. Everyone, today we will be doing a class that will strengthen bonds and teach the valuable lesson of coexistance, something that is troubling for many. I hope to each you all humility... so-" Oobleck said as he forced himself to stand up, and he picked up a box that was on his desk. It was closed, and there was a rattling sound coming from the inside of it.

'Oh, I hope it is something Blake will regret.' Weiss thought for a moment, maybe something that would drive her crazy.

Oobleck moved with unnatural speed, and Naruto raised both of his hands into the air before the man passed by him. All of the people, other than Naruto and Blake, that he passed by suddenly found themselves handcuffed to each other. Blake looked at Naruto for a second, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no..." Yang said when she noticed that she was handcuffed to Weiss, who looked at both of her hands and saw that she was handcuffed to both of the annoying sisters.

"I hate this already." Weiss said with her eyebrows growing more narrow.

"This is going to be fun." Ruby commented with a smile, not knowing that she was the only one who thought this was cool. Yang didn't want to be handcuffed to anyone, other than Naruto, and Weiss was annoyed by who she was cuffed to.

"Mister Uzumaki, please allow me to handcuff you to Miss Belladona." Oobleck said, with Naruto lowering a hand and allowing it. His reaction to somebody reaching for his hands at high speeds was to move them away. What could he saw, a flash of metal and high speeds set off battle instincts. Oobleck was lucky he only git avoided, and not punched.

"That wasn't so bad." Blake said as she pat Naruto on the shoulder, and his hand followed after her hand without him meaning to.

"Yeah for you, but he is handcuffed to a dirty cat." Cardin said from the next layer up, and Blake sent him a sharp glare. He mocked her by pretending to be afraid of her, and Naruto rolled his eyes. Bullies were going to be bullies, glaring at them just let them know they got to you.

"I feel sorry for your partner, he is handcuffed to an asshole, his situation stinks." Blake said as she looked at Dove.

"... Ha, I get it. Assholes stink." Yang commented lowly, noticing the pun that Blake had made. It was a good one, and it mocked Cardin at the same time. Using puns as insults, she had to admit to being a fan of it.

"Cardin and Blake, both of you will refrain from arguing." Oobleck warned them. He wasn't in the mood for this today. None of the teachers were in very good moods.

'Dumbass cat.' Cardin thought, while Blake huffed and gripped onto Naruto's hand. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Blake was a big girl, unless she asked for him to help (which he would if she asked for it) he would let her take care of her own problems. She wasn't some timid girl who couldn't stand up for herself. She was a strong woman who was fully functional, and capable of holding her own.

'I hate people like that.' Blake thought as she gripped Naruto's hand tighter.

"Now, these handcuffs are powered by dust. They have their own aura, so they don't break, and at the end of the day they will naturally come unlocked until they are recharged. Then, I would like a report done on everything you learned about the people you are handcuffed to. Mention the struggles you had, and how you overcame them." Oobleck explained the assignment. That was all he wanted, to help them understand how to work with people, and to understand their fellow classmates.

Older years didn't need to do this, but the first years needed it.

"Uh, I'm handcuffed to... two people?" Weiss pointed out with an unsure tone, and Oobleck looked at her.

"Well, you will grow closer to two people, lucky you. Class dismissed, goodbye, so long, have a nice day, and be sure to write those reports." Oobleck said as he moved back to his seat... and he promptly collapsed and groaned into his chair. He was very much injured, and he very much did not want to do anything today.

"Whohoo! Class is over!" Ruby shouted as she jumped into the air... and nearly ripped Weiss' arm off doing so. The girl yelped loudly, before she yanked right back, and nearly dislocated Ruby's shoulder. The two girls glared at each other, before Yang stood up and stretched out... pulling Weiss and by extension Ruby with her.

"I need to use the bathroom." Yang muttered, and both girls froze in horror as they were dragged along with Yang out of the classroom. They were screaming the entire way, but their physical strength was no match for Yang's raw power. Even combined they couldn't match her.

"Charming." Blake commented with a smirk, and Naruto laughed as he pointed towards the door. "Oh shut it, you know we are going to use the bathroom eventually too." Blake reminded him, and Naruto shrugged.

"Never bothered me before, I can pee in front of somebody. You not bothered?" Naruto asked her, and she shrugged.

"Cover your ears, close your eyes, and made a lot of noise and I'll be fine. Everyone uses the bathroom. Oh, but I will kill you if you peek at me using the bathroom. I don't care, but I still have stuff I don't want even you seeing." Blake said to Naruto with her eyes narrowed. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"What, you have a tail or something?" Naruto asked her, and she shrugged at him.

"Possibly, it is a secret you will have to find out later. Of course not, does it look like I have a tail? Anywhere, have you seen how tight my shorts are? There is no way I can comfortably hide a tail in there. I don't want you seeing me-" Blake started out, before Naruto stopped her by snorting. He realized what she wanted to hide, and she raised an eyebrow. "What is so funny?" Blake asked.

"The pussy-cat wants to hide her pussy... OW?!" Naruto shouted out when she sucker punched him in the ribs.

"You are lucky your a cute idiot, otherwise I would call you racist." Blake said as she removed her fist. She wasn't offended by the pussy joke, it was to be expected that somebody would make that joke. Even Faunus liked to make those kinds of jokes.

"Me, a racist... pot, meet kettle, your black... hah, you actually are black. Blake means black." Naruto commented, and she thought about it. He was kind of right, that joke did fit her pretty well. Heck, the pot meets kettle joke fit because Blake did translate into blake. So she was "black" in that sense of the word.

"Hey!" Nora called out from behind them, and she was riding on top of Pyrrha's shoulders, the girl with her hand up to meet with Nora's hand.

"She is queen of the castle apparently." Pyrrha spoke awkwardly, she this wasn't the most comfortable thing for her to do.

"Yes I am, so move castle, we have so much to go and see. I want to tower over people!" Nora called out, and Pyrrha rolled her eyes and walked away. She would indulge in Nora's playing, since the girl seemed to be making the best of this.

"See you guys later." Jaune said as he passed by as well, with Ren reading a book silently as he passed by. He waved to them, but didn't say anything.

"So, are we really waiting for Yang, Ruby, and Weiss to come back from the bathroom?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

...

"Get on my shoulders and make this handsign, thinking about what we would look like combined." Naruto said with a glint in his eye. Blake raised an eyebrow, before she climbed up onto his back. She made sure that her skirt was properly placed so that he didn't get to see up it, before she felt a surge of... chakra as she made the handsign. Naruto pushed his chakra around the both of them.

"What are you-" Blake started to ask, and she had an image in her mind.

"Combination Transformation."

*Poof*

This was going to be good.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **That is right, next chapter you get to see "Beauty".**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Man, this sucks." Yang said as she laid her head down on the kotatsu, though Naruto wasn't in the room. They didn't feel like unpacking their stuff without Naruto there to help them out. They would have done it last night, were it not for the fact they got locked in Naruto's room. Without Blake here, they couldn't unpack everything anyway. Basically, they were stuck until the handcuffs lost power and came undone.

"Then STOP drinking water!" Weiss shouted out at the girl, as she gulped down another glass of liquid refreshment just to annoy Weiss.

"Serious Yang, now you are TRYING to pee." Ruby said, also in annoyance, since Yang had taken 3 leaks today since they had been heandcuffed. She and Weiss hadn't gone to the bathroom even once, it was like Yang was waiting for them to need to go, just so that she could hog the bathroom at the right time and make them wet themselves.

That was exactly what she had planned.

"I'm not trying, that means I might fail... I am succeeding in peeing." Yang told them with a snarky smile. She considered annoying them a win in her book, and frankly, she would rather pee than have to talk to Weiss. Weiss refused to look at her when she was peeing, so it was a win.

"I'm more concerned about Naruto being mad at us for this." Weiss commented as she cooled her head a little. They were in his room, without his permission, and though they weren't touching anything other than the table, it was still an invasion of privacy. Wait, didn't he break into her house and sneak into her room? She was no longer conflicted about this.

"Naw, he is a cool guy." Ruby said as she went through a box of Naruto's things, his pointy things. She was looking through Shuriken, Kunai, Demon Shuriken, Ninja Wire, pieces of paper that she knew to be Explosive Tags, and pieces of paper that said "Repress" on them. She started to play with a kunai, tossing it up and down, before she sneezed and tossed it towards Weiss by mistake.

It stabbed into the ground, right behind her butt.

"Ha, talk about a-" Yang started, before Weiss punched her in the arm... and Yang ended up punching herself in the ribs because of it.

"I do not have a stick up my rear. Unlike you two, I am a well-mannered lady. Not a boy in a girl's body, and a little kid." Weiss corrected her before she could get out her comment.

"Apparently, you also read minds. Hey, I am not a guy in a girl's body... I am a _bisexual_ guy in a girl's body if anything." Yang spoke with her eye twitching. Sheesh, she might act like a guy, but Weiss could at least be more specific about what kind of guy she was on the inside. If she was just a dude, then she would have no interest in dicks.

"I have no more words for you." Weiss dully stated, since everything just sort of washed off of Yang so easily.

"Hey, I'm 15, not a little kid!" Ruby yelled at Weiss, since that comment kind of bothered her. She stopped and started to breath heavily when she saw something amazing buried at the bottom of the box of weapons. She dug to the bottom, before she pulled vial of Naruto's blood with a scroll right next to it.

"Gross, what has you so hyped up?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, and Ruby opened up the Scroll and her eyes were sparkling.

"Do you know what this is... I mean, obviously, but this is a _Toad Scroll_... with Naruto's blood we can summon a toad!" Ruby said, and both girls paled when they realized that Ruby planned on summoning that huge Gamabunta thing again.

They were too late to stop her, because Ruby opened the scroll and poured Naruto's blood on it.

"Hit the deck!" Yang shouted as she jumped towards the bed, pulling Weiss and Ruby along with her by force. There was a puff of smoke, a smaller one than what had summoned Gamabunta.

"Eh?" The girls asked, and Ruby pouted when she saw it wasn't a huge toad, but a smaller one.

Pa raised an eyebrow when he realized he had been summoned, and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. He looked at the ground, and he saw that he was sitting on the summoning scroll that he had made for Naruto, using the blood that would act as a direct summoning link to him. In the situation that Naruto his summoning hand, and needed to summon him. It was mostly a one time thing.

" _Oh ho, so you summoned me._ " Fukasaku commented as he jumped in front of Ruby.

"... It speaks the same language as the other toad." Weiss said, creeped out that she couldn't understand a toad. This toad seemed so elderly as well.

"Seems like a similar language to where my name came from." Yang said after a moment, and they all heard a click as the door opened up.

Things got weirder.

A girl they had never seen before walked into the room, and they had to be surprised when they realized she was a cool beauty that they weren't used to being around. She had long black hair, with the bottom of her hair flaring out with blond tips. The top of her head had a single hair shaped like a leaf stem, making her hair look like some kind of flower. She had pale skin, olive pale skin, and bright blue eyes with slit pupils. She was about the same height as Naruto was, and she had a more rounded face, with sharper eyes that looked right through you. She was wearing their school uniform at the moment, and she had a black ribbon tied around her neck.

" _Geezer Toad?_ " This "Beauty" asked in a language that they didn't understand.

" _Naruto... you are using the Combination Transformation jutsu._ " Fukasaku noted, and everyone was surprised to see the mysterious beauty talking with the toad so easily.

"Oh! That is Naruto and Blake! They fused together!" Ruby realized after a second. Only Naruto was fluent in that language, along with the people who came from where he was from. She didn't know anyone else who could fluently speak it, even though the language did exist here nobody used it enough to speak it so well.

"Oh... OH! Cheaters!" Yang shouted out as she pointed at Beauty.

'It isn't cheating, it is playing to our strengths.' Blake said in a snarky tone, even though Yang wouldn't be able to hear her. Only Naruto could hear her at this point.

"It isn't cheating, just playing to our strengths. Blake said that one. I gotta agree with her." Naruto spoke through Beauty's lips. Beauty was the name of their combined female form, and the voice was hypnotizing.

"So... where do your clothes go?" Yang asked when she realized that since they were fused, Naruto's clothes had to go somewhere. "Wait, when you are fused what happens with your REAL bodies?" Yang asked with her confusion firmly set in motion.

'... She raised a good point. I don't really know that either, I mean are we naked and fused or something?' Blake asked since she couldn't really see what happened in the fused body.

"... We don't know. _Hey Geezer Toad, if you are here did somebody open... my scroll. Yeah, figured as much. Can you summon that toad with the key to my seal?_ " Naruto asked, and Blake only understood him because their minds were connected. His thoughts were translated into a language that she understood, since he understood the same language as her.

" _Gerotora... You believe you are ready for the Key already?_ " Fukasaku asked as he bit his webbed thumb, and placed his hand on the ground. Toads were able to summon other toads as well, because they had hands, unlike other summon animals.

'Gerotora?' Blake asked Naruto.

"What is going on?" Yang asked Ruby in a whisper when another toad, Gerotora, appeared next to Fukasaku. This toad was easily half the height of a human, and just as wide. He was an orange and black toad, with orange being the main color. The toad also had some kind of white obi around his waist.

" _Eh? Honorable Sage, and Naruto._ " Gerotora said, since like Fukasaku, he was able to sense that the person in front of him was part Naruto, part somebody else. He could sense the presense of the seal on Naruto's stomach nearby.

"I have no clue anymore." Ruby admitted, since even she didn't have all of the knowledge on what was going on.

Beauty vanished in an explosion of smoke, and Naruto appeared with Blake next to him.

"Okay, Naruto, what is going on?" Weiss asked Naruto the second that she saw him, while Gerotora raised an eyebrow at the boy as well. He didn't know what the girl said, but from her tone she was either angry with Naruto, or confused.

"I was going to summon these guys later, but because of somebody... most likely Ruby, they were summoned before I meant to. _Gerotora... I am ready to get the Key now._ " Naruto said as he looked at the surprised Gerotora right into the rights, and the toad closed his eyes and frowned.

He didn't have a choice in the matter, the current owner of the Seal Key was Naruto, so he would have to give it to him.

His abdomen expanded greantly, revealing a scroll inside of him, and it unravelled to show a lot of sealing markings. There was a square near the top of it, so Naruto bit his thumb and spread the blood across his fingers. Naruto placed them onto the square, thinking that was all that had to be done.

" _You know how the seal works already, and how to control that power?_ " Gerotora asked Naruto, who nodded.

" _I am not aware, can you explain_?" Fukasaku asked, while everyone else in the room was confused by what was going on. Naruto and toads were speaking in a different language, while they were in the room.

" _When a Jinchuriki uses the Chakra of a Tailed Beast, once they use a certain amount of chakra, the Willpower of the Tailed Beast becomes infused with the chakra. The Jinchuriki must use their own Willpower to control the chakra. Naruto, how many tails are you able to control before losing control_. _How strong has your Willpower become_?" Gerotora asked Naruto, because when remembered that when Naruto was 15 he was only able to control 3 tails before he lost control over himself at the fourth tail.

" _I can control myself at 6 tails, but I haven't pushed it any further than that._ " Naruto admitted to the toad. Over the last two years, his Willpower had grown stronger, and with a stronger willpower and a strong goal for the future, he had been able to control greater amounts of the Kyuubi's chakra.

It wasn't about "Instantly losing control at a certain tail" like people thought. It was a battle of willpower, if Naruto's Willpower was greater than the Willpower of the Tailed Beast's chakra, then he could control that chakra.

Naruto knew though, that to have complete control that he needed to fill the Loneliness in his heart completely.

Naruto smiled over at Ruby for a second.

" _That girl... did she fill your loneliness enough that you think you can control the Kyuubi?_ " Gerotora asked Naruto, and he nodded to the toad.

" _Not just her... all of them. They helped me find myself again when I was lost, and made me realize I'm not alone anymore. I am ready, I believe in myself again._ " Naruto explained the situation, and everyone looked at Ruby.

"He gave you a funny look." Yang commented with a grin, and Ruby turned a little red, while Weiss frowned.

"This seems like something really serious." Weiss spoke, and she was sure that the ONLY reason Naruto was letting them stay in the room was because they had no clue what was going on. He could be saying the moon was blue, and they wouldn't know what to think about it.

It was unfair, they wanted to be in the know too!

The toad scroll returned to normal, and it seemed to have a slightly deeper frown.

" _You don't believe in Naruto-boy?_ " Fukasaku asked Gerotora, who nodded his head.

" _I don't doubt the boy intents to gain control, but I am not going to underestimate the Tailed Beast within him. This is the strongest Tailed Beast, the Kyuubi. Naruto, open your mouth_." Gerotora said, and Naruto blinked a few times and opened his mouth.

" _Wider, as wide as you can._ " Fukasaku said to Naruto, and he did so. He even unhinged his jaw to do it, and Gerotora rushed towards Naruto.

"What the fuck!?" Yang screamed out when Naruto started to swallow the toad, that was the size of a human child, even though Naruto seemed just as surprised as she was at the swallowing.

"Holy shizz!" Ruby yelled out when she saw the toad get stuck.

'This is so gross!' Naruto thought, not bother by the size of the toad for some reason. He was a ninja, and their bodies were weird.

"Oh my..." Weiss said with wide eyes, while Blake shivered in disgust.

Fukasaku jumped up, before kicking Gerotora down Naruto's throat and into Naruto's stomach. Naruto gulped, before he looked at his own stomach and saw that... nothing was wrong with it. Fukasaku nodded to Naruto, before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto groaned for a moment.

Yang moved towards Naruto and lifted up his shirt.

"... How did you fit something the size of a person inside of you... without it showing?" Yang asked Naruto with wide eyes.

"What just happened?" Ruby asked, not sure what to make out of anything that she had just seen.

She was going to ask Dark-Naruto tonight when she went to sleep.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto going 4 Tails isn't what made him go Version 2, Naruto losing control made him go Version 2 against his will, which happened at 4 Tails in the past.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Ingredient mixing technique!" Blake randomly called out, surprising everyone around her. Every single person was confused by the normally quiet girl, who was reading a romance novel about three people who were on different sides of a war at the moment, started to shout something out. Blake on the other hand, was more angry at herself that it had only crossed her mind now.

Naruto's Secret mixing technique the Shopkeeper was talking about.

She wanted to learn it.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked with a frown. She and Yang had been throwing small pouting fits for awhile now. The two of them had taken awhile to realize it, about three hours give or take, but they had both realized something.

Naruto and Ruby together had formed Ruko.  
Naruto and Blake together had formed Beauty.

They hadn't fused with Naruto yet, but at the same time they didn't know how to go about asking the blond to fuse. They also wanted to wait until they were alone with him, because one of them asked, the other three team members would start asking as well. It would turn into a huge mess, so they were bidding their time.

Of course, they didn't know they were thinking the same thing.

"Moo the mat mow?" Ruby said with her mouth full, not sure what Blake had been talking about. She was currently eating some very well prepared meat from Naruto's grill.

"What she said." Weiss agreed with Ruby, and Blake looked at Naruto.

"Your secret, the one that lets use blend together ingredients at the cellular level. Your cooking technique! I wanted to ask you to teach me it." Blake said, and she knew Naruto. Naruto was the selfless kind of guy that would never say no to somebody he-

"No." Naruto told her, and everyone was surprised.

Naruto... the man who would give his friends anything, just flat out told a person no? Right to their face, before they could even get their hopes all the way up.

"S-sorry?" Blake asked in shock, and Naruto looked at her sternly.

"I said no. That secret is my Rasengan, and it was created by the leader of my village... the late Lord Fourth. He taught it to my Master, and my Master taught it to me. I'm not teaching it to you. It is a technique for my children, and my apprentices only." Naruto told her with his tone taking a dangerous tone. If she tried to push this, fuck the homework, he would take off these handcuffs right now and move all of Team RWBY out of his room for the rest of the night.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked then." Blake said, very disappointed that she didn't learn how to perfectly mix together foods for such a perfect blend.

"Sheesh, harsh." Yang commented with a raised eyebrow, and she was currenly laying on her side with her hand in Weiss' lap, since she didn't have free access to moving it around.

"What? Would you teach everyone how to use your weapon, how about you Ruby. Would you give away the blueprints to Cresent Rose?" Naruto asked some of the girls. Blake and Weiss didn't really have any secret techniques to call their own, just their normal abilities and their Semblences, which couldn't really be taught to other people.

"Hell no I wouldn't." Yang admitted, since of course she wouldn't teach people how to use her weapon. Then again, it wasn't like her weapon was all that special. There were copies of it being sold, she had seen a black version of it being sold before. The person who had bought it equipped the weapon to his ankles... most likely for explosive kicks instead of punches. It was the exact same weapon, only colored black.

Unlike Ruby, she didn't actually design her weapon, she made it... using the blueprints for an already existing weapon.

So she cheated, sue her.

"Not my baby!" Ruby called out, and she crossed her arms to form a X to prove a point. She was not teaching anyone the ins and outs of her weapon. Her face went blank for a moment, before she looked at Naruto. "This... secret mixer blender Rasengan... does it make cookies?" Ruby asked Naruto dead seriously, and Naruto nodded his head.

"Just get me the stuff to make it with, and sure. I could make a huge cookie in like-" Naruto started to saw, before his room was filled with the screams of two pained girls and rose petals. His door was forcefully opened up, and Ruby had dragged Weiss and Yang out with her for her pursuit of the perfect cookie.

"Wow... you can make cookies?" Blake asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, using the Rasengan I mix the ingredients... and then doing this-" Naruto said as he turned his palm up, and Blake watched a _single_ spiral of chakra began spinning above Naruto's hand. It was part of the First Step of the Rasengan. Naruto made a ton of these spirals and put them together, the Rasengan was pretty much made of them. To learn the Rasengan, you needed to master the ability to make your chakra rotate.

Of course, a single rotation didn't compare to the Rasengan... with this Naruto could put a crater in a rock... with a Rasengan he could blast the boulder... and whatever was behind it, straight to the afterlife.

Blake moved her finger to touch the spiral, before she pulled it out when her finger got a horrible friction burn that left her digit red, a light amount of skin peeled off.

"Ow..." Blake said as she sucked on her finger.

"Curiousity killed the Blake, but anyway... I use super intense friction to heat up the cookies and speed cook them." Naruto explained to her as he spun the spiral so fast that it looked like a yellow disk. Naruto ended the spiral, and Blake looked at him sourly.

"So, you didn't stop me from touching it why?" She questioned him, since he had watched her go for it.

"To show you that you can't handle the Rasengan. Heck, it might be possible for you to make an aura version of it... but it might not be. The Rasengan, unlike other jutsu, is _pure_ chakra manipulation. No elements, no handsigns, nothing... it is one of the highest levels of chakra control." Naruto explained to her as he held out his hand. The Rasengan took three steps to complete, and Naruto could now do the first and second step with only a single hand no problem.

It was the same third step that gave him trouble, but he used Shadow Clones to work around it with no trouble.

Naruto frowned for a moment... now that he remembered, part of the reason for his bad chakra control was that he simply hadn't matured enough to use the Rasengan correctly. He practiced it all the time, for all he knew he had been using a Shadow Clone for years.

He had known the jutsu for 5 years now, and he had never tried it without a Shadow Clone.

Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand.

"Don't you need clones for that?" Blake asked him with a dull tone. He ALWAYS used clones to help him.

"I did... and I didn't realize I didn't need to until now. Apparently, I didn't realize I had gotten good enough to do this... thank you Sage training." Naruto said, as he put it up to his Sage training and balancing chakra that allowed him to do this. Naruto cut the Rasengan, before he groaned and held his hand.

He felt like a dumbass right now.

How long had he been able to use the Rasengan without clones, and not known about it?

"How can you not realize that?" Blake asked, since she was pretty sure she would notice it. Naruto face palmed again, before he slammed his forehead onto the table.

"I am still learning how well I can control my power, this is like going to school naked for me. I am SO embarassed right now." Naruto admitted with his cheeks showing a _little_ red to them. He really was humiliated that he didn't realize he had stopped needing Shadow Clones for this.

Apparently, at 17 years old his chakra control had improved, and forming the Rasengan had become instinct for him.

"I'm baaaaack!" Ruby shouted as she put down a bowl in front of Naruto and looked at him with wide eyes. She wanted this cookie! She wanted the cookie so badly that she had just ran all the way to the kitchen, stole a metal bowl and filled it with the right amount of stuff. Then she ran all the way back.

"I have a carpet burn on my face..." Yang complained as she was face down on the carpet. She had been fucking dragged the entire way from the room, to the kitchen, all arounf the kitchen, and then back here. Her arm was out of it's socket, though she could jerk that back into place. She could understand carpet burn on her knees, she could make dick sucking jokes about that, but on her face.

What was she eating a pussy? Ha, hairy vagina jokes.

Weiss punched her in the arm, because for some reason she felt that Yang had earned a punch. Weiss groaned at the movement, since both of her arms were killing her. Ruby dragged her, and she was forcing to drag Yang... so she had Ruby pulling, and Yang being dead weight.

"Cookie, cookie, cookie, cookie, cookie." Ruby said to Naruto with her eyes sparkling.

"Seriously, a giant puppy." Blake muttered with a shiver. Ruby was so sweet, that Blake was going to go to the doctor to check herself for diabetes.

"Sheesh, impatient aren't you. Give it here." Naruto said as he looked at all of the stuff already in the bowl and ready to be mixed. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, before he created a Rasengan and lowered it into the bowl.

Blake and Ruby both watched in utter fascination as the raw ingredients were sucked into the ball, before being mixed together and spat back out, while more ingredients were sucked into the ball and spat out. It was constantly sucking, mixing, and spitting back out everything in the bowl. It was seconds, and the much turned into a light brown mush that was beginning to look completely one color. Ruby's mouth started to leak a lot of saliva as she stared into the bowl like it was a god.

It was practically glowing golden to the girl.

Naruto made a second Rasegan, and placed it next to the first one.

Ruby nearly had an orgasm, it was that amazing of a sight for the girl. She had a near sexual bliss, though it hadn't truly reached that point yet. The smell was so good that it was like she could taste it.

'A-rank Jutsu, capable of ripping through boulders, tanks, and steel with ease... and I am using it to mix together cookie dough and bake it.' Naruto thought for a moment with dull eyes. The friction between the Rasengan started to cause the air in the bowl, and the dough, to heat up a lot and very quickly. It was an even heat that spread through the entire bowl, before it started to steam and turned a nice slightly darker, but still light, brown.

Then Naruto pulled the cookie out of the bowl, and it was shaped like a giant ball of cookie.

Ruby pulled off a piece of the cookie and put it into her mouth.

...

"I want to have your babies." Ruby told Naruto with a dead serious look in her eyes, her eyes glinting. This cookie was amazing, best cookie she had ever had. It was so filled with life, though that could be the chakra in the cookie as well. Blake took a piece off the ball as well, before she put it into her mouth and paused.

She didn't even LIKE sweets all that much, her taste buds weren't all that great, but even she could taste the explosion of flavor that made her mouth into a party.

"I will have your children." Blake told Naruto with a nod of her head. If he could do this with cookies, imagine what he could do with tuna and mixing it into a fine blend for her tuna sandwitches? She would eat the most fine tuna sandwitch the world had ever seen in the future.

"I am more worried about that." Naruto said as the red cloaked girl hugged the cookie to her chest, and she treated it like a baby.

Then she started to eat it with a savage look on her face.

She finished in moments, before she grabbed the bowl and both of the girls on the ground paled when they realized what was about to happen.

"Oh shi-!" Yang started to say, before they were pulled form the room again.

"This will not end well." Naruto noted with a twitching eye.

He could see where this was going to go.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto, for 5 years, has had clones helping with his Rasengan. That is a lot of experience. He just never tried without the clones.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	51. Chapter 51

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Classes are cancelled for the day... this is SO boring. Having nothing to do, is even worse than having school." Naruto said as he leaned back against a bench in front of a court. People were playing sports together at the moment, since a lot of students had nothing better to do with their time. After the students had handed in their assignments to Peter the teacher had announced that the school would be cutting classes short for the day.

The teachers had to take care of something.

Naruto had only needed about 10 seconds of his own free time to take the Key to the seal on his gut, and use it a tighten his seal back up to it's prime condition. It was tightened up all the way, so that the beast inside of him had no chance at escaping. Of course, even if the seal was to remain loose it was a powerful seal.

The Eight Trigrams Seal was one of the greatest seals to ever exist, said to have been taught to the Fourth Hokage via him learning from some Uzumaki who allowed him to study their seals.

Naruto's face twitched when he thought of the Uzumaki clan.

He wondered if he was related to them?

Naruto reached out and caught a basketball that was thrown his way. There was an open court, and Naruto was able to see his friends all gathered together. Of course, they had nothing better to do either.

"Hey Naruto, want to be a team captain? We are picking out teams." Pyrrha offered from a distance. Naruto raised an eyebrow, it was a 4 on 4 match, so they didn't need him at the moment. Naruto stood up and spun the ball on his finger as he joined them. Naruto popped the ball up, before he tossed it towards Jaune, and surprisingly the blond haired boy caught it. Even he wasn't lame enough to be unable to catch a basketball.

"Don't you already have enough players?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not playing, I don't like sports." Weiss admitted, Naruto playing or not, she wasn't doing it. She disliked sports, the sweaty people playing them could have their fun. She was fine doing what she did best, following the rules and making sure others followed the rules.

"Shirts vs skins, don't worry, we have sports bras on." Yang said as she gestured to herself. Those picked for skins would be taking their shirts off, but they would be wearing sports bras so it would be okay for them to go shirtless.

"I'm the other captain." Pyrrha said as she started to bounce the ball. She tossed the ball to Naruto, and he took his shirt off and tossed it to the side next to where Weiss was standing. Naruto grinned at Pyrrha, before he took the ball and threw it towards the basket. It went right into the net, before it started to roll towards them.

"Sure, I'm game. The teachers are being super secretive, so might as well have some fun. So, who picks first?" Naruto asked as he picked up the ball and tossed it back to Pyrrha.

"Okay, everyone line up, we are picking. Ruby think of a number between 1 and 10, closest gets it." Pyrrha said to Naruto as the others started to line up. Everyone seemed excited to play, though Blake had a dull excitement. She would rather be reading as normal, but doing this would let her burn off some fat.

She had gained a _little_ weight since she had started working at A Simple Wok, though it wasn't noticable. Her clothes were just a little too tight around her hips and butt.

"Number 7." Naruto guessed, and Ruby pouted at him.

"You got it." Ruby said to Naruto, and Pyrrha nodded towards him. He got first pick it would seem, and she hoped that he didn't get the player that she wanted. Pyrrha tossed the ball to Naruto, to show that he got first pick.

'He is TOTALLY picking me!' Yang thought with a grin on her face, knowing that there was no way that Naruto wouldn't pick her.

"Nora." Naruto called out his first pick. The girl was small, fast, and could move with a hard to predict pattern. Not to mention it would be hard to guard her. Nora took off her shirt, showing a pink sports bra underneath it. She tossed it towards where Naruto kept his shirt, and she ran over to him and jumped up to meet his high five.

"Yeah, team Sexy Food Addictions for the victory!" Nora shouted out as she and Naruto turned around and continued with another high five, and a low five, followed by a double headbutt to each other's foreheads.

"Boom baby." Naruto said as Pyrrha looked over the people that she wanted.

"Ren." Pyrrha said as she looked towards the silent, agile boy with a very flexible body to move in and out of people's weak spots. It would be better to split up Nora and Ren for this, seeing as they would work too well together.

"Me, pick me, me me me!" Ruby called out when Pyrrha tossed the ball back to Naruto, and Naruto looked at her for a second.

"Yang, come on up." Naruto said as he gestured towards the blond haired vixen. She gave him a pout, and Ruby looked crushed at how she wasn't picked. Yang took off her jacket and her tube top, before she tossed them both into the pile and joined the team. She punched Naruto in the arm, and gave him a harder look.

"Why didn't you pick me first?" Yang asked Naruto with a frown, and Naruto shrugged. He just didn't want to waste his first pick. Yang was the obvious choice, given her body, but basketball needed more than strength.

"Ruby." Pyrrha said with a nod towards the younger red head. Big Red and Little Red teaming up together. Naruto wanted to laugh out, because he was never going to pick Ruby. He didn't want her to have to take her shirt off. He would not feel comfortable letting her play a game in her sports bra like he would Nora and Yang.

"So... either Blake, who never plays sports... or the noodle. This is not a good choice." Yang told Naruto when Pyrrha tossed the ball back to him. Naruto looked at both people... Jaune was tall, but he was super clumsy... but Blake was...Blake. Neither of them seemed like good people to have on a sports team, or any team player sports.

"Hey, that is really insulting... don't compare me to him." Blake said as she gestured towards Jaune, who twitched.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad." Jaune said, and Naruto exchanged a glance with Pyrrha. It was like picking between two vials with liquids in them. You didn't know which liquid would save you or kill you. Pyrrha had Ruby and Ren, so she was good on players. Two fast people that would move around the court quickly. Naruto had Yang and Nora, two power players with one of them being quick on her feeth.

"I'll keep track of points." Weiss said with a bored tone as she got out a book and started to read on the bench.

"... Blake." Naruto said as he invited the girl to join them. She nodded towards them, and she threw her shirt into the pile with them. She had picked a black, obvious color, sports bra to wear for the game. Jaune seemed a little put down that he was picked last, and he joined Pyrrha's team.

"Oh, lets make it a bet!" Ruby called out, since a little punishment for the losers would make things way more interesting.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Pyrrha said as she looked towards Naruto, who glanced back at his team for the match. A little stakes to the game would only make things for fun for them as well, so why not.

"What are the stakes?" Blake asked, and Ruby covered her mouth and hid behind Pyrrha.

"Winners get to make the losers bake cookies for them." Ruby pretended to be Pyrrha and lowered her voice a little, while Pyrrha looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How about no... the losers... have to... spend the night in the library!" Yang said with a grin, and both Ruby and Naruto glared at Yang. Naruto punched the girl in the ribs, putting her on the ground the second his attack hit.

"No." Naruto told her, before he thought about it for a moment.

"How about the losers massage the winners?" Blake offered up her own idea, and it wasn't hard to think of how that would be a good reward for the winners. Nothing really humiliating for he losers either.

"Oooooooor, we can all dress up as animals! Losers cosplay as cute little animals or other stuff, and have to go around campus that way!" Nora shouted out in excitement. Ren nearly spoke up to deny the idea, before both Pyrrha and Naruto looked towards each other.

"Deal." They said as they shook hands, and everyone started to get into place. Blue eyes stared into green, and vice versa, as the two captains gave each other looks that showed they were going at this seriously from the start.

There was an explosion of movement, and Naruto slipped through Pyrrha's guard and passed the ball to Yang and continued to run towards the goal. Yang started to dribble the ball and jumped over Ruby, before she moved her hand back when Ren went towards the ball.

This was not regular basketball, this was basketball where the players were trained warriors.

They did not play by normal rules.

Ren moved to give Yang a palm thrust in the stomach, and she blocked it with her arm and spun around to toss the ball towards Nora. Ruby intercepted the ball with her Speed and started to move down towards the other end of the court with rose petals following behind her. Blake moved in front of her and created a copy of herself that smashed into Ruby, while Blake grabbed the ball and started to make her way towards the weak link.

She moved around Jaune to avoid Pyrrha, before she created a shadow to take her place as she pretended to toss the ball towards Naruto, but really tossed it towards Nora as the girl jumped into the air.

When Nora got the ball, she slammed it into the net and hung off the rim.

"Yeeeeeeaaaaaah!" Nora screamed out as she scored the first point of the game. Pyrrha grabbed the ball and moved out of bounds, before she frowned.

"2 points for Naruto's team, first to 21 wins." Weiss reminded them in a dull tone, not really caring too much for what they did.

"Jaune, heads up!" Pyrrha called out, and everyone went to block Jaune, but was surprised when Pyrrha switched it and tossed the ball to Ren. Ren passed the ball over towards Ruby, and the girl caught the ball, before she jumped and vanished in a petal of roses. She appeared higher in the air, before she used both of her hands and launched the ball towards the net.

Naruto grabbed Yang, before he threw her towards the goal, and her feet landed on the side of it as she caught the ball. As she jumped towards the ground, she passed the ball to Blake. Blake couldn't run, because she was instantly surrounded by Jaune and Ren, covering her ways of moving forward.

She moved up, jumping up she made a shadow of herself, and stepping on the shadow's shoulder she jumped over the boys, before the shadow vanished and Ren grabbed her ankle so that she dropped the ball.

Jaune caught the ball, before he started to make his way towards the goal.

He didn't get far when Yang started to run towards him, and he nearly turned around, only to have the ball stolen from him by Naruto. Naruto smirked and jumped towards Yang, and she grabbed his ankle and flung Naruto towards the goal. Naruto, at the 3 point line, threw the ball and watched as it went into the net.

"Damnit." Pyrrha muttered when she saw how well Naruto worked with his team. He played to their strengths, and had them move into the right positions.

"I got this." Jaune said as he grabbed the ball and looked at who he was going to throw it to. He passed the ball to Pyrrha this time, and she moved across the court quickly. She slipped between Blake and Yang before they could get their guards up, before she stepped on Nora's shoulder and jumped up against the orange haired girl's will.

She got closer to the basket, she was taking this completely seriously.

Naruto appeared in front of her with his foot on the edge of the rim, before he jumped towards her and his hand slapped the ball out of her grasp. She landed on the rim, while the ball hit the ground and bounced in front of Nora.

"Yahoooo!" Nora shouted out as she tossed the ball towards the net, long distance, and it went into the net.

"Countered!" Naruto said with a grin as he high fived Yang, who was just as happy as he was. They were a good team, because a team was only as good as it's weaknest link. Jaune was Pyrrha's weakest link, and Blake was their weakest link in this game.

"This time I'll pass it." Ruby said as she looked around with the ball.

"8 to nothing, by the way." Weiss reminded them all, her tone showing that she didn't care what they did.

She looked at saw Ren waving towards her, so she passed it to him. Ren caught the ball, before he vanished in a puff of smoke and turned into Naruto, who tossed the ball into the basket with a grin on his face.

"10 nothing." Naruto said with a grin as Ruby took the ball back. Any tricks were allowed, so long as they followed some of the base rules. Of course, their abilities were much different than normal players. They had super abilities that they could use, so nothing was truly against the rules.

"I won't fall for that again... Here Ren!" Ruby said as she tossed the ball to Jaune, using the surprise of tossing it to Jaune to use her Semblence. She rushed across the court, before she jumped up and slammed the ball into the basket.

"10 to 2." Weiss reminded everyone, and Yang jogged over to the other side of the court and grabbed the ball, before she looked around at who she wanted to pass it to. She crossed her fingers together, before she passed it to Naruto and her fellow blond realized what she wanted him to do.

"Shadow Clone jutsu." Naruto called out and his body was surrounded by smoke, and he grinned as two of him holding onto balls started to move in sync with each other.

"Ren, Pyrrha! Go after both of them, one has to be real." Jaune called out, and the two of them blocked off Naruto's paths. Naruto and his clone threw their balls, before Pyrrha and Ren ran towards the net and jumped up to catch the balls.

When they grabbed the balls, one of the balls went up into smoke and turned into the original Naruto. Naruto grabbed the original ball, before he slammed the ball into the net and made a peace sign to them.

His clones vanished in puffs of smoke.

"That puts them at 12... this isn't good." Ren told Pyrrha in a whisper as Naruto tossed the ball to Jaune, so that he could pass off the ball.

"Yeah... they had a numbers advantage. Not to mention my Semblence is useless here, and Ruby is too inexperienced to use her Semblence in the game." Pyrrha whispered, before she got back into the game and caught the ball. She moved to the halfway point, before she saw Ren move to her side. She pretended to make a shot, before she slipped the ball behind her back and flipped into the air.

Naruto and Blake jumped to stop the ball, falling for her fake out, while Ren took the ball and slipped between Blake and Naruto, before he made his own shot.

"12 to 5 now, wooo." Weiss said, pretending to care at this point. The scores were getting closer, but it was obvious who had the advantage here.

Nora grabbed the ball, before she looked at her teammates for the game. She looked at Yang, before she charged up the ball with pink electricity. She tossed it towards Yang, and the girl guarded herself with aura. Her hair stood up on end though, and her eyes turned red as she took damage from the ball. Her body grew stronger, and she moved across the court with increasing speed as she pushed fire out of her hair to increase her abilities more. She shoved passed Pyrrha and Jaune, before she slid underneath Ren's legs. Popping up to her feet, she tossed the ball into the air.

Nora came up from behind her, and grabbed the electric-ball, before she smashed it into the net with a wide grin.

"Suck it! 14 to 5." Naruto shouted as he passed by the team he was facing, and he had his arms up in the air as he caught Nora and sat her onto her feet.

The two slapped each other's palms, before Pyrrha grabbed the ball and looked around... passing to any of her teammates didn't work too well.

"Blayahayayayaya!" Nora called out as she stuck her tongue out and waved it up and down, Pyrrha looked at her face for a moment. She passed the ball, a little distacted and her aim was slightly off.

It landed in Blake's hands, and Blake took a shot.

"17 to 5." Weiss called out for them, and Pyrrha face palmed. She had fallen for one of the oldest tricks in the book, but looking at the weird tongue motions had distracted her.

Blake smirked at her as she passed the ball back to Pyrrha, and she frowned. Blake and Yang smiled at each other, before they backed up a little when they saw Naruto send them a singal to do so.

Pyrrha passed the ball to Jaune, and Jaune passed it to Ren, before Ren passed the ball right to Ruby.

"Goooooooaaaaal!" Ruby called out as she made a shot, and Naruto vanished from in front of them as he appeared above the net. Naruto caught the ball, before he made his own shot.

Pyrrha was blocked by Yang. Ruby was blocked by Nora. Finally, Blake moved in front of Ren and the three girls made sure that nobody was getting passed them.

Jaune couldn't jump high enough to block the basket, so they didn't worry about him as the ball went right into the net.

"Only net!" Yang shouted out with a smirk.

"Need I even say it? 20 to 5 now, next point for Naruto's team takes the game." Weiss said with a bored tone. This was getting boring for her, sure they moved well, but she could see the outcome very easily.

Naruto's team was going to win.

"You say that now, but this is the part where the underdogs make an amazing comeback and win the game!" Ruby declared as she passed the ball off to Pyrrha, and Pyrrha started to rush towards their goal.

When she got halfway, she realized that the ball was missing from her hand, instead replaced by a wooden ball.

"Looking for this?" Naruto asked, and everyone looked over to see him standing by his goal with the ball spinning on his finger. Naruto stopped the ball, before he tossed it up into the goal.

"You were saying?" Blake asked with a smirk on her face.

"22 to 5, Naruto's team wins... yeeeaaaaah. Are we done now?" Weiss asked with her tone suggestion just how excited she had been by the game.

"How bad could the punishment be?" Jaune asked with a shrug.

Everyone on Naruto's team smirked.

This was going to be good.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Yes, the teachers are currently facing off against the Evolved Grimm using the students battle plans.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"You couldn't kill them?" Ozpin asked with a frown on his face as he stood with Glynda in the basement of the main Beacon building. The Search and Destroy party had come back, far more injured than when they went into the forest a second time. This time, he had sent all of his teachers into the Emerald Forest to face off against the Evolved threat.

Not a single person had come back uninjured.

Glynda had the right half of her face wrapped up in bandages, going over her forehead, eye, and part of her cheek. She had her arm in a sling, the shoulder had been dislocated and she had a small fracture. She also had several burns on her leg, how she got those were a mystery at first, until it was explained that the energy balls could cause burns when they made contact with the body. Even her aura didn't help her much against the monsters, and the other teachers were in worse states than her.

"They predicted all our movements, and when one of us got close to taking one down, the others stopped us. The work well together. We were lucky to capture one." Glynda said as she looked down at the ground.

Clad in chains and forced into a kneeling position, her head on the ground as she had her ankles, torso, neck, wrists, bisceps, and thighs all chained to the ground. She was what was once a normal, if not powerful, Beowolf. She was growling up at both of them, and the only sign of injury that she had on her was a bruise on her forehead from when a boulder smashed into her head and knocked her out.

"I thought you couldn't hit them?" Ozpin asked with a frown as he looked down at the human-like creature, but felt nothing but disgust for it.

For such a foul creature to take human form... how disgusting of it.

"We didn't, it was knocked out by a stray attack hitting the side of the cliff. A boulder came down and hit it in the head. We tried to kill this one, but it proves... difficult. We learned something very... disturbing." Glynda said with a slight shiver when she remembered their attempts to kill the one they had captured.

"Disturbing?" Ozpin asked as he glanced back down at the growling beast below them.

"Dust doesn't hurt them, or rather, the damage is extremely reduced by... something. They don't have souls, and still no aura. The closest thing we have that has hurt them was our Semblences." Glynda said as she stepped on the head of the Beo-Loli, as it was named by Naruto she had learned. Of course, she thought the name was useless since this was the only one of it's kind.

It would go extinct, since it lacked the ability to breed. Glynda had checked herself to make sure, while the Beo-Loli had a vagina and that worked... she lacked a cervix and a womb. These Grimm were like normal Grimm in one way, they lacked a lot of internal organs found in humans. They had stomachs, but those stomachs were the end of that. They didn't use the bathroom, had no anus or any digestive track that extended passed the stomach.

They didn't eat because they needed food, they ate because they wanted to.

"Reduced?" Ozpin asked with a narrowed brow, and he looked into the eyes of the beast that Glynda was stepping on.

"These Grimm were already powerful before even becoming human shaped. This Beowolf was the leader of it's pack. The Death Stalker was an ancient one, and the Nevermore had a giant Nevermore. All ones that are much stronger than the ones around them. I talked with Peter, and he thinks they may be learning how to use their internal energy... this red energy." Glynda said in a worried tone. The Beo-Loli growled and snapped at her foot, and she pulled her leg back. Those fangs, all of her teeth were sharpened to triangular points, made for ripping things to shreds.

"Can they learn?" Ozpin asked, and Glynda nodded.

"As we fought them... they were reading us, and adapting to out abilities. These creatures were made for killing... with every failed attempt to kill them. They grow stronger and more used to their bodies... the Ursa had started to us something resembling boxing by the time we retreated." Glynda said with a frown on her face. That was a scary thought.

Beacon taught it's students how to kill Grimm, but these Grimm had taken human form and had lost a lot of the weaknesses they had as Grimm.

To kill these Grimm, you would need experience-

"Killing humans." A voice said from behind them, and both headmaster and teacher looked behind them to see Naruto with his arms crossed.

"Uzumaki, this is restricted-" Glynda started, before she was silenced by Ozpin. He raised his hand and looked at Naruto with an interested tone.

"Naruto, I'll skip why you are here in favor of asking... what do you mean?" Ozpin asked with a curious glance. Naruto nodded his head and walked over towards them, before he kneeled down to the level of the Beo-Loli and placed his hand on her head. She didn't snap at him.

His human had no aura... and wasn't feeling any negative emotions... this human was not something she felt a desire to kill.

"Killing humans. You might have students fight their classmates, but they don't try and kill each other. I mean, they have aura. They can go balls to the wall without worrying about killing anyone." Naruto explained one of the weaknesses of aura. When you always had aura, you didn't know what to do without it. You didn't know how to fight enemies who didn't have aura, sure you fought them the same way.

How did you counter impaling your opponent, only for them to grab your arm and draw you in close through that?

"That is how things are run." Ozpin told Naruto, a bit worried about what Naruto was getting at.

"You might have humans fight humans, but you don't train those humans to kill humans. People don't know how to muster up the urge to _really_ kill somebody with their own two hands. Killing a monster is easy, killing something that looks human is harder than you can ever imagine." Naruto said as he rubbed the Beo-Loli between the ears on top of her head. Glynda was wide eyed when she saw how Naruto was being allowed so close to their captured enemy.

It was like the Grimm didn't even think he was the enemy.

"How are you so close to that beast?" Glynda asked Naruto with a frown, and he looked back at her.

"Grimm don't attack me unless I'm angry, or taunt them first. I don't have an aura, and to them I'm like another animal. Have you ever seen a Grimm kill an animal for no reason? Nope, they only hate Humans, Faunus, and things created by them." Naruto said as he sat down in front of the Beowolf and started to scratch the back of her neck. The creature was putty in his hands, and was whimpering up towards him to not stop.

It would be awhile before this creature learned how to use her vocal cords like a human.

"So, you can go in there and kill them?" Ozpin asked with his eyes narrowed.

"I can kill one that way, but when I kill one the rest attack me. Grimm were mindless, but they realize when they are being threatened. At the same time, they ARE animals. They learn. Naruto... say, Na... ru... to." Naruto said as he tilted the head of the Grimm up and showed her his lips. She started to copy his lip movements and she breathed out, but her voice only came out as dog-like whimpers. She didn't know how to use her vocal cords to make human sounds, so she was stuck acting like the animal she was.

She might have human level intelligence now, but all brain power was still stuck in "Grimm" mode.

"You know a lot about Grimm." Glynda said with a furrowed brow, wondering how Naruto was getting the Grimm to do what he wanted.

"I lived amongst a group of Beowolf for 2 weeks trying to find a way home, I've learned a lot about this breed of Grimm." Naruto said as he gripped the hair of the grimm harshly, and she started to snap at him violently just like she did to Glynda. Glynda was surprised for a moment, before Naruto pinched the ear of the Grimm and it whimpered in pain and turned submissive.

"So, we attack them like humans?" Ozpin asked Naruto, curious as to the power Naruto had over this grimm.

"Have either of you ever killed a person before? A living and breathing person." Naruto asked both of them with a raised eyebrow.

"No, the last war was around 80 years ago." Ozpin confirmed his own no-kill stats, and Glynda nodded as well. Neither of them had ever taken a human or faunus life before now.

"Then it isn't so simple, now is it? The _reason_ you aren't killing them, is because you are holding yourselves back. You see people, not wild animals... they are animals." Naruto said as he rubbed between the ears again and got the the pleasured sound from the Grimm.

"What are you doing?" Glynda asked Naruto, curious about how he had been acting with the captured Evolved.

"I'm just a clone, what happens to me doesn't matter. I was sent to deliver a message, my original body went into Sage Mode and felt that you all had a Grimm captured." Naruto explained to them. He was just a clone, so if he got bit then it didn't matter.

"These Grimm, do you think they can be tamed?" Ozpin asked Naruto seriously, and Naruto laughed for a moment.

"Hell no they can't. The only reason this one is responding is because wolfs, the base animal for the Beowolf, were capable of being domesticated. This one might be tamed, but it will lose it's evil nature and become weaker for it." Naruto explained, since his Sage Mode had given him an insight into the Satori's abilities. So long as Satori's heart was evil, it could read the evil in other's hearts. Their negative emotions, but if Satori became good then that ability would change to reading the good in people's hearts... and that wouldn't do much for battle.

"I don't believe _taming_ these beasts is a good idea." Glynda informed Ozpin, and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"It isn't, like I said... when was the last time you saw a bear wag it's tail? These are powerful _Grimm_ whose sole purpose is to destroy humanity." Naruto explained as he looked into the eyes of the Beo-Loli, and he looked at her whisker marks. They were just like his own feral marks when he used _that_ chakra.

This thing had been influenced by him to some degree.

It was possible some of his chakra had infused into the Satori's dead flesh, and this Grimm got unlucky and ate some of it.

"Can you train this Grimm?" Ozpin asked as he looked down at the smallest being in the room, and the Grimm snapped at him. Naruto took out a kunai, before he stabbed the chains holding her. He broke every chain that wasn't connected to her neck, before he grabbed the neck chain and watched as the Grimm rushed into action.

She moved towards Glynda and Ozpin quickly and was only held back by the chain, and she was snapping her jaws at them, howling death, and trying to claw them to death with all of her might.

"Hating humans is part of her instinct, and she might kill somebody... _Sit!_ " Naruto ordered the Grimm as his eyes turned red, and his whisker marks become more feral. The Grimm whimpered and sat down, not understanding his words, but understanding the death threat that he was giving her. Her tail curled between her legs, and she looked down at the ground in a submissive way.

"What did you just do?" Glynda asked as Naruto let go of the chain he was holding, and the Grimm remained sitting.

"I'm the biggest predator she knows, and no doubt she saw me kill Satori. She knows that if she crosses me, she is going to die. As a Grimm, she didn't fear death... but now she has _human_ emotions. She is afraid of death now." Naruto said as he walked next to the Beo-Loli and placed his hand on top of her head. She looked down at the ground, afraid that if she tried to snap at anyone she would get her head ripped clean off.

"So, they can be tamed?" Ozpin asked again, since he was seeing proof they could be tamed.

"Like I said, this one sure, the others... doubt it. First I would have to teach them the language, and the animals they belong to don't have the same dog instincts. They don't follow orders, they don't have a pack mind. I might as well be _god_ to this creature right now." Naruto said as he grabbed her by the back of the neck, and lifted her up into the air. It was true, when a dog recognized you as their master, you were pretty much their god. Unless they thought they could take you down and take your spot, then they would follow you with undying loyalty.

This Grimm would now die for him, because she was afraid that if she didn't he would kill her himself.

Those were her instincts.

"Wait, how do you know she won't attack humans when you aren't around?" Glynda questioned him, and Naruto laughed.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. If she thinks she can get away with it, kill some people while I'm not watching, she will try it. Right now, the _only_ thing keeping her back is fear of the stronger wolf." Naruto said as he looked at her with his own red eyes. He dropped the Beo-Loli onto her butt, and she looked up towards him, while growling at Glynda and Ozpin... but she made no move to actually attack them.

Naruto turned his head and stopped looking at her, and she stalked forward, before she moved right back when he looked at her again.

"Will she fight for us fi you make her?" Ozpin questioned, and Naruto shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe the second she is free she runs away. How about this, I'll spend some time with her every once and awhile. See what I can do. I'm not a dog tamer, but I did have a friend that was." Naruto offered them. He would be willing to attempt to train this Grimm into being loyal and obedient.

He felt a soft nibble on the side of his hand, and saw the Grimm looking to get his attention.

She was whimpering.

Her desire to kill, and her instinct to do what Naruto tells her, being the most conflicting things she had ever felt in her life. Grimm didn't feel love or hate, but humans did. Grimm just killed with no hatred for humans, so now that they had hearts and emotions they could feel. Dogs were loving creatures, so having the instincts of a dog and the growing mind of a person... this Evolved was undergoing a conflict of interests.

They were more complicated now, they weren't just killing machines... at the same time, they were nearly perfect killing machines.

Most others didn't have the same conflicts as this one.

"How long have you known about this?" Ozpin questioned Naruto, who looked at them.

"I knew when Port gave that assignment, and all of the teachers seemed keen on making us work together. You were getting stategies from us, and preparing us to work in teams to fight if you failed... you failed. Now it is MY turn." Naruto told them with a stern tone.

"You will NOT speak to us that way young man." Glynda told Naruto, and he gave her a hard look.

"Look at where your experience got you then. You can't beat these things. Since I was 5 years old, I have been trained on how to kill _people_. Talking about killing somebody, and actually going at a person with the intent to kill are two different things. You have _never_ fought something like this... so you have no experience with it... I do have that experience." Naruto said as he ignored the Evolved that was whimpering for attention. He was having a talk right now, and it was serious.

"I see... I will place the school under lockdown then. I take it that your real body will be taking care of this threat?" Ozpin asked Naruto, who nodded. He understood fully well what Naruto was getting at.

They weren't fighting mindless beasts anymore, they were fighting sentient beings with the ability to fear death.

Grimm didn't have fear, anger, or love... so you didn't feel bad about killing it. If they ordered students, or even teachers, to kill then they would be scarred for life.

"Once you are in lock down, I know for a fact my real body will sneak out and go to fight. Just because these things are smaller than Satori, doesn't mean we can underestimate them. Who knows what they can do together." Naruto said with a frown on his face as he grabbed his kunai and took the end of the chain he had let go of, before he shoved the kunai into the ground with the chain connected to it. Then Naruto took out a few more kunai and did the same.

They would vanish when he vanished, but that would allow Glynda and Ozpin to leave the room without being attacked.

"You are being serious." Glynda said to Naruto. In the small amount of time she had known him, she knew him as a happy guy.

"When my comrades are in danger, I'm always serious. I might be stupid, but even stupid people can be serious." Naruto said as he started to walk out of the room. Glynda and Ozpin walked out of the room before him, and they closed and locked the steel door behind them.

They heard howling coming from behind the door, and Naruto's clone popped when it was no longer needed.

A battle was coming.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Chapter 319 of Naruto (Kakashi admits that Naruto learned how to Cut a Leaf in hours, and by the morning he cuts the Waterfall, mastering Wind Chakra in less than 24 hours)**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Shadow Clone jutsu.' Naruto thought as he created a clone next to him, making the sign behind his back. Naruto sent the clone off, while the losers of the the "Special" Basketball game were currenly getting changed into their punishment outfits. The winning team, Naruto, Nora, Blake, and Yang, were waiting outside with arms crossed. Naruto had been able to make a clone appear without the smoke, and he had it use the Shunshin to leave the area before anyone could notice it.

He sensed something strange on campus, and he wanted the clone to go check it out.

"So, who do you think chose what?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow when she saw Naruto raising some kind of drink to his lips. She would have to ask him about what he was drinking, it had a strange bottle shape.

"Ruby picked puppy." Blake said, knowing that without a doubt the girl would pick that. The girl would go for the puppy costume without a doubt.

Naruto had ran to Vale just to go get the costumes, and he had picked up 4 costumes that each of them picked out. Yang picked the puppy, Blake picked out a cat, Nora picked a sloth for some reason, and Naruto picked out a frog... since they didn't make toad costumes for some reason.

"Ren is going sloth, I just love them." Nora said with a sigh of contentness. She couldn't wait to see how Ren would look dressed as a sloth of all animals.

"What are you drinking?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, giving up on waiting for an answer. She HAD to know what Naruto was drinking here and now.

"Spirytus Vacuo Vodka." Naruto answered her without even missing a beat. Yang's eyes lit up with delight the second she heard vodka. She didn't know what type of alcholic drink that he had, but she knew that vodka translated into shit faced drunk.

"Can I have some?" Yang asked Naruto as she made the "Give Me" motion with her hands.

"I don't know, this is some pretty strong stuff. I don't think you can handle it." Naruto told her seriously. He was sure that she wouldn't be able to handle this. He was a guy that could put away 13 or 14 Bloody Sunrises without feeling it. He simply burned through it faster than it could get him drunk. It took a LOT of booze before he got drunk, he could get drunk, but he needed enough to kill a normal person.

"... You did not just go there. I can handle 4 glasses of Strawberry Sunrises before getting drunk, and those are 20 proof." Yang told Naruto, showing that she could handle her booze just fine. 20 proof was 10% alcohol, and those glasses were normal sizes. That was like filling up one glass almost halfway with booze.

"Try it, chug it if you can." Naruto told her as he gave her the sake jug he kept it in. Yang smirked at him, before she lifted it up to her lips and started to chug it down. Yang stopped chugging right away, though she had swallowed 4 or 5 times before she had been able to stop. She started to cough into her hand, and gasped for breath while beating on her chest.

That felt like getting punched in the solar plexus!

"What... oh god..." Yang said, and both Blake and Nora looked at her.

"Just curious, how strong is that?" Nora asked as Yang tried to force herself to drink more of the stuff. She wanted to prove a point to Naruto that she could handle her vodka, and she would do just that.

"Oh, you will see." Naruto told her, and Blake got onto her Scroll and started to look it up. She typed in "Spirytus Vacuo Vodka" and she got several search results. True, her Scroll wasn't nearly as wide spread for search results as the library computers, but it was getting the job done.

'Holy... that stuff is 192 proof. That is over 96% alcohol!' Blake thought with wide eyes as Yang's eyes teared up and she actually cried a little. It was SO strong that it hurt her just trying to drink it the way she was doing.

"Wow, you are pounding that down." Nora said with her eyebrows raised up, grinning. She could _smell_ how strong it was, and she wanted none of that. She was crazy, not stupid like Yang was acting at the moment.

Then again, Naruto didn't challenge her drinking abilities like he did Yang.

"I am... the greatest." Yang said as she showed Naruto an empty bottle, her voice extremely raspy from what she had just done.

"Hey Yang, when that hits you, you are going to be piss drunk." Naruto told her as a fact. Good, he planned on sneaking out tonight and Yang being a drunken Yang would be just the distraction that he needed. It was why he had taken it out in front of her, because curiousity might have killed the cat, but Yang was the only one dumb enough to chug down something that smelled as strongly as that vodka.

"Huh?" Yang asked, and Blake felt the need to point it out.

"Yang, what is the highest proof you have taken a drink from? Not the amount, but the proof." Blake felt the need to ask, and Yang grinned while holding up two fingers.

"20 proof, a good amount." Yang confirmed for them, and Blake paled when she realized JUST how badly this was going to hit Yang.

"How bad is it?" Nora asked, since she wasn't a drinker herself.

"Proof is decided by doubling the alcohol percentage. 20 proof is 10% alcohol... and this drink has a proof of 192... it is 96% alcohol." Blake informed Nora, while also educating her on something she may have use of in her own drinking days. If she decided to drink that is, which she really shouldn't.

With her smaller body, alcohol would hit her worse than Yang.

"192 proof... oh shit." Yang said with her eyes growing wider. She was young, it didn't take alcohol but a few minutes to get absorbed into her blood through her tongue and stomach. She had just chugged down enough of the drink to easily outclass what it normally took to get her hammered... and far surpass even that.

She was about to get shit faced drunk.

"Why did you let her drink that?" Blake asked Naruto, who shrugged his shoulders.

"She said she could handle it. Oh, hey Ruby." Naruto said when the people started to walk out in their costumes. Naruto's eyes widened for a moment when he saw that Ruby was wearing a green body suit that showed off her curves. It was only made funny by the long frog fingers and the oversized mascot head with a hole in the front for her face. She was dressed like a cartoon, but sexy, frog that still remained decent.

"Hey, how do we look?" Ruby asked as she took a pose and drapped her cloak over her shoulders to finish off the costume.

"I feel like an idiot." Jaune said with a pout as he dressed in a puppy outfit that was much too small for him. It was sized to fit Ruby not him, and had no stomach to him. He looked like a gay furry lover, and it only made matters worse than more of his body was showing than ever before.

"You look like an idiot." Weiss spoke up for the first time as she did her nails, she had just been sitting down without saying anything. She had been painting her fingernails, and would do her toenails tonight.

"You _do_ look silly." Pyrrha had to agree with Weiss as she showed up wearing the costume that she had picked.

"You look awesome." Yang said as she drunkenly stumbled over to Pyrrha and wrapped an arm over her shoulder, while poking her nose with her finger. Pyrrha was dressed as a sexy kitten, with a purple fur coat on over her shoulders that was tightly closed over her massive cleavage... the girl had impressive girls. She had her stomach exposed, what could Blake say she wanted Pyrrha to know what it felt like to be a Faunus... and be stared at for something she couldn't help.

The cat ears on top of her head, and drawn on whiskers with the tail added everything together.

"That didn't take long." Naruto said with a grin as he looked at how drunk Yang was. She would be having the WORST hangover of her life when she woke up after sleeping.

"Is she drunk." Ruby asked as she looked at Yang, and her sister looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I might be drunk... but you're sexy... all... six of you." Yang said with a wiggling finger, and Naruto snorted, before he formed several Shadow Clones around himself. Naruto tapped on Yang's shoulder, and she turned to look at him. Her face was extremely red at this point, the booze was going to hit her full force.

Aura did NOTHING for burning booze from the system, well chakra didn't do anything either, Naruto was just special since he had such a high healing ability.

Aura only healed _minor_ wounds like small cuts, it didn't really do anything internal.

"Is she okay?" Jaune asked, before Yang continued to look at Naruto. She went towards one of his clones, before she looked it in the eyes.

"Not in the slightest, why did you let her do that?" Blake asked Naruto, and he shrugged his shoulders. Naruto popped his clones, and Yang looked shocked when all of the awesome sesy blonds vanished. Naruto placed his hands together, before he turned into a copy of Yang.

"Hey sexy, want to have fun?" Naruto asked in Yang's voice, and Yang turned towards Naruto and jumped back in shock.

"Oh! If I am there... who am this me what?" Yang started to say, but she couldn't come up with a normal thought.

"You let her do this to herself?" Ruby asked in shock when she looked at drunken Yang. She was playing with the collar of her shirt, and she looked down at herself.

"But... if that me is me... and this me has boobs... boobs... boobies!" Yang said as she grabbed onto Naruto's imitations of her breasts and squeezed them hard enough to make Naruto drog the transformation.

"We look Nora, Ren is a sloth." Naruto said as he looked at Ren, while Yang started to grab at his pecs. She ran her hands along the front of hsi chest.

"Where did the boobies go?" Yang asked dumbly, not looking at Naruto in the face. She was confused why sexy boobies were replaced by just as sexy muscles. Naruto was still shirtless in his real form.

"Drunk Yang is awesome." Jaune said with a chuckle, while Nora looked at Ren. Not a single inch of skin could be seen on him. He was wearing a fat mascot version of a sloth. His voice was muffled down, and he wasn't able to grab onto anything as he was.

"How long do we wear these?" Ren asked with a tone that suggested he didn't want to do this. He knew that they were suppose to walk around the campus like this, but he didn't know when they were suppose to stop.

"You look SO cute Ren." Nora complimented him loudly. She loved sloths, and Ren was her bestest friend ever, so this was a great combination for her.

"Thank you Nora." Ren said with a smile, though nobody could see it.

*Thud*

"She lasted longer than I thought she would. Don't worry Ruby, she is going to be okay... but she is going to wake up with a hangover and throwing up." Naruto said when Yang fell back onto her back. She was drooling out of the side of her mouth, getting slobber all over the carpet in the hallway. Ruby was worried about her, of course, but everyone was surprised when Yang hopped back into a standing position.

"Got... ya... whooooa." Yang said as she wobbled on her feeth, unable to stand up completely straight and getting dizzy.

"How can YOU drink that?" Blake asked as she held her nose, Yang's scent was changing quickly as the booze started to circulate through her system. Her scent was going from somewhat pleasant, Blake wasn't going to say she loved the smell, but it was pleasant... to a drunken fool. Yang normally smelled like good shampoo and strawberry, but right now she smelled like alcohol and sweat.

Not a good combination.

"Naruto has an extremely high healing ability. Is that right?" Weiss asked as she looked towards Naruto. She guessed that his ability to heal, also burned out toxins.

"Yep, I burn through this stuff pretty quickly. It takes some powerful stuff to affect me, even strong poisons only knock me out... or make me sick." Naruto said with a shrug. He had learned that when Junior tried to poison him several times. It took some really powerful shit to put him on his ass for short amounts of time.

"Carry me to bed! Carry me, carry me!" Yang shouted out as she held her hands towards Naruto, expecting him to follow through with her instructions.

"Well, you guys go walk around campus. Ruby, you have to ribbit. Pyrrha, make some really nice cat sounds. Jaune, bark. Ren, make the _aaaah_ sound... what?" Naruto asked when he saw Nora, and would assume Ren, staring at him with everyone else.

"You know what a sloth sounds like?" Nora asked, amazed by the discovery that she would always remember.

"Well, I lived in a forest and travelled the world. It isn't hard to figure out what a sloth sounds like. They don't make a lot of noise, but their cry is like this higher pitched aaah sound." Naruto explained it to them, and Ren tried it out.

"Aaaaaah." He attempted, and Nora smiled widely and tried to hold back her laughter.

"Croak!" Ruby shouted out with a wide grin on her face as she led the group towards their humiliation.

"Meow." Pyrrha said as she followed after Ruby, wanting this day to be over with already. She lost in Huntsman Basketball (basically basketball without some of the rules of normal basketball, while using super abilities), and now she was getting dragged around with more skin exposed than usual... meowing like a cat.

"Woof... woof." Jaune said with NO enthusiam at all, not wanting to do this.

"Ha!" Yang barked out a laugh as she looked at them, before she groaned and held her stomach for a moment. She calmed down after a second, before she wobbled and leane up against Blake for support.

"Aaaaah." Ren made the cry of the sloth.

"Buuuuuuuuuurb." Yang burbed as she leaned against Naruto, and Naruto gagged for a moment at her booze breath.

Naruto blinked when suddenly he felt a strange thing happen to his mind.

He remembered the conversation that his clone had with Ozpin and Glynda.

Naruto slammed his head against the wall when he realized that he got his clones memories, and that he could have been using his clones to study and do things for him.

"Yang passed out." Blake noted, seeing as Yang was currenly drooling on the back of Naruto's pants. She had passed out while hugging him, and slipped right to her knees, drooling over the back of his pant legs.

"I told her." Naruto said with a nod. Just because she could drink a good number of Strawberry Sunrises, didn't make her a world class drinker. It just meant she wasn't a light weight, but something that was 192 proof was HEAVY booze. Yang would be just fine, but she would feel like somebody had run over her head with a truck.

Yang was lucky that she only chugged one small bottle, sake bottles weren't that large, instead of a big one... and that Naruto had already gotten a good amount.

Naruto picked up Yang bridle style, before he unlocked his room and went over to place Yang on his bed.

He figured this would be a small mercy for her.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Maaaaaan, I can't believe that there was a lock down drill. We are going to be stuck in our rooms until tomorrow." Ruby pouted as she curled up underneath the kotatsu, and she acted the part of a child. She was having fun dressed as a frog, walking around campus with her animal friends and croaking. Now she was dressed in her pajamas, because they were comfortable and she liked wearing them.

Naruto didn't have the grill going yet, and Yang was still passed out in his bed. Naruto told her that he would let Yang sleep until morning, because she was going to be hungover and that wouldn't be pleasant for anyone.

He got her drunk, he would deal with her hangover.

"Deal with it, this is a drill for a reason. These buildings are made to be extremely earthquake resistant, in the case of an emergancy the dorms are the safest place." Weiss lectured Ruby, who in her eyes was acting more like a child than usual.

'Jaune Arc... no... Jaune Bark?' Blake wondered to herself as she read one of Naruto's books, he had a few books that he had been given in his search for... something. They were really old books on ancient myth. While she was reading, she allowed her mind to wonder, and she thought of a funny thought to amuse herself.

Jaune as a dog would be Jaune Bark, not Jaune Arc.

"Uuuuuh... Naruto... I couldn't swallow anymore." Yang moaned in her sleep, before she turned over and started to hug one of Naruto's pillows between her tits.

"She drank much to much. A proper lady does not get drunk, she drinks a respectable amount and prevents her mind from being clouded." Weiss said with her pointer finger sticking up. When she drank, she drank 1 or 2 appropriately filled wine glasses that had the world's finest wines. She drank at parties that were family hosted, and often times she would even sing at those parties.

She had a smirk on her face. She could win Naruto's heart by singing to him, and he would be putty in her hands.

"I wouldn't know, I don't drink. It tastes blaaaah and bitter." Ruby said with her tongue sticking out. She loved sweet, and hated bitter stuff. She added a shit ton of sugar and cream to her coffee, because the bitter taste of the drink was too much for her.

"I won't comment on that." Naruto said as he looked over towards Blake swinging her legs back and forth, only her legs sticking out from underneath the table.

"As you shouldn't." Weiss nodded in agreement, though she thought that Naruto was talking about Ruby not being a drinker. There was nothing about that to comment on.

"I have to pee." Ruby said as she stood up, ignored Weiss sending her a look of shock for how she said that out loud. She was a _girl_ , she wasn't suppose to admit to needing to use the bathroom in such a way. She wasn't suppose to boldly proclaim her urge to urinate, instead she was suppose to politely excuse herself to ladies room.

Techically, since Naruto lived in the room alone it was a Men's room.

'Gross, though she smelled like it was starting to leak a little.' Blake noted, since she could hear all of them. She had started to smell something, and it was harder for a woman to hold her bladder. Ruby must have been holding it for as long as possible, since even she had some shame to her.

'Number 1 or 2... though, if I asked I would get hit. Sakura always hit me for that stuff, even when it was me trying to take a piss.' Naruto thought to himself as he rubbed the side of his head. Of course, he had no shame about whipping his dick out in front of a girl to piss. He had done it before, and if he felt the need to go he would do it again.

He only didn't do it because he had a bad experience with Sakura hitting him.

"This tea is delicious." Weiss noted as she sipped from the cup that Naruto had given her, all of them infact. Weiss yawned into her hand, she had just finished off the cup, and Naruto watched her lean against the front of the table on her hands.

He had drugged the tea with a very weak sleeping drug he had stolen from Junior, who had tried to use it on him.

Blake's legs hit the pillow as she fell asleep first, having drunk the most tea out of everyone. Naruto didn't even need to use Yang as a distraction, but then again, Yang didn't like tea like everyone else so this was the best way to get her out of it. No doubt they were going to be annoyed with him when they learned he drugged them.

If they learned he drugged them, he WAS a ninja.

Naruto opened up the window, while Weiss started to drift off as she looked towards Naruto. The moon was already in the sky, and the sun was setting. Naruto smiled as a light breeze entered the room.

"Again... stamina... use my butt." Yang muttered in her sleep as she scratched her ass, and Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Classy Yang, just classy." Naruto said as he ignored Yang and her sex dreams. People couldn't help their dreams, he had some pretty weird dreams in the past. He wouldn't blame her for the fact she was having a steamy sexy scene of a dream.

"Disgusting." Weiss muttered with a heavy yawn as she drifted closer to a sleeping state, tears at her eyes at how tired she was getting.

"Aaaaaah! That is much better!" Ruby said as she walked out of the bathroom, and Naruto looked to see that she hadn't even drunk one sip of her tea. He would have to do something else to get her knocked out. Weiss had just fallen completely asleep, and was snoring softly like the lady she was. Only small breaths that barely let you know she was alive.

Weiss was scary when she slept, she barely moved and barely breathed. She slept in such a deep death-like sleep that it gave a lot of people the chills.

Her sleeping face was truly beautiful, but it had a deathly beauty to it as well.

"Hey Ruby, I bet you that I can fall asleep faster than you." Naruto taunted the girl, and she gave him a hard glare.

"Oh yeah, I can fall asleep 10 times faster than you. Just watch me!" Ruby shouted as she jumped back underneath the kotatsu and stuck her head out. Naruto, humoring her, went and moved underneath it as well. He had to act the part that he was competing with her, and she closed her eyes right away.

He would wait until she was asleep to leave.

'I don't want to leave them behind, but they will just get in my way this time. Satori-infused Grimm are too powerful for them... and I don't want any of them to loose their innocence.' Naruto thought as he looked at them. To see a dying person, and be the one to kill them was something they should not have to bare on their shoulders. The burden of taking a sentient life of a creature that looked so human was something that could haunt them, even if it didn't affect them right away.

Creatures that had feelings, thoughts, desires, and goals for the future. To take those lives, even if it was needed, was not something he wanted his friends to have weighing on their minds.

It was _his_ turn to protect them, because they protected him from himself.

"Naruto... can I ask you something personal?" Ruby asked quietly, and Naruto nodded his head, something she didn't need her eyes open to feel. "Thanks... but... Do you know what it feels like to be in love?" Ruby asked him, and he didn't need to think about it.

"No, I have no idea what it means to be in love. I know what it means to love somebody, I love my friends... but I have never been truly in love." Naruto admitted to her. He didn't know, to him all loves might as well be the same. He didn't know the difference between family love and romantic love, because he had never been shown either. Nobody showed him family love when he was younger, and nobody ever expressed to him what it was like to be romantically in love.

"Naruto, I love..." Ruby started, before she paused and opened her eyes to look at the ceiling. As she stared at the ceiling, she bit her lip and closed her eyes. This was harder, way harder than she could ever imagine.

 _Naruto, I love you_.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, her, curious at what she was trying to say.

"I love my team, they are awesome. Blake is this mysterious beauty, and Weiss has this cold attractiveness... and Yang is a bottle of warm sunshine. It isn't been long, but I love them." Ruby said as she turned her head away from him and grimaced at herself. Whoever thought confesing love was an easy thing was retarded, it wasn't. Ruby had just tried, and failed, to confess her love. It was so hard to say those four little words and _mean_ them from the bottom of your heart.

She didn't want to confess, only to be rejected.

"Yeah, I love them too. I love all my friends. Jaune, Ren, Nora, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and even you Ruby. I love all of you guys." Naruto told her with a genuine smile. He really did love the people who had helped save him from loneliness a second time. They were all so fun to be around, even Ren when he was being pouty and quiet.

"Yeah, everyone is so nice. I was shared, you know... that I wouldn't make any friends when I got here. I was so happy to see you on the plane. I don't know loneliness, I've always had my family and friends... so coming here scared me. I only knew Yang, and she is always running off... I was scared I would be alone." Ruby started to talk to Naruto, really talk to him. She had stuff on her chest that she needed to say to him. She had stuff she needed to admit to, things that she wanted to say just because she wanted to say them.

She could _never_ truly understand Naruto's loneliness, because never in her life had she truly experienced the depth of what it means to be lonely.

She had her Mom and Dad when she was a kid, and she always had Yang her entire life. She had her friends at Signal, and her dog Zwei. She went and talked to her mother's grave all the time, though less recently, and she was making new friends. She had both Team Juniper and her own Team Ruby. Ever single day the small amount of understand she had about what it meant to be lonely drifted away, long forgotten.

She _wanted_ to understand Naruto.

"Ruby, I didn't have parents growing up... I didn't have friends, and everyone hated my guts. I didn't know why I existed, who even cared about me, and I hated everyone. People didn't look at me, and when they did their eyes were so cold... I pulled pranks. I _made_ them look at me, any kind of attention to make me feel less... lonely." Naruto said to her. If she wanted to know what it was to be lonely, then he would explain it to her.

"... What is it like? To hate people, and to be alone..." Ruby asked Naruto, wondering what it was like, and trying to grow closer to him.

"It isn't good, it is this deep... burning anger. It rears it's ugly head the second you see the object of your hate. For me... it was those cold, ruthless eyes that condemned me." Naruto explained to her with his eyes showing that he truly meant it. He knew hatred, and he knew what it was like to want to end it all.

He didn't give in though, instead of hating them, he changed his hatred into determination and wanted to prove his worth to everyone.

"How did you become so strong?" Ruby gave him a simple question to answer. She didn't just mean physical strength, or combat strength. She wanted to know what truly drove him, something even Dark Naruto didn't understand.

Dark Naruto wasn't all of Naruto, even Dark Naruto didn't have the same determination as this Naruto she knew.

"As cheesy as it sounds... Love." Naruto told her with a wide grin, and her eyes widened.

"Love?" Ruby asked, and Naruto sat up and looked down at her.

"Love, my love for my comrades and my will to protect them. I will protect them, no matter what the cost to me. I love them more than I love myself, and that gives me strength. The strength to keep fighting, and the power that lets me fight seriously. Listen Ruby, it doesn't matter how tough you get... you are never truly strong, until you fight for something precious to you." Naruto stated to her with a fire in his eyes and words. Ruby's face turned red, the emotion getting to her as her silver eyes widened. Whenever they asked how Naruto got his body, he wouldn't be afraid to explain how he trained.

This was the first time she asked where he drew his strength from.

"... Love. To protect something precious... you didn't say somebody." Ruby said to Naruto to Naruto, and he grinned.

"Not all things precious can be touched... Ruby, I have something precious to me that I have never told a single person on Remnant." Naruto told Ruby, and her eyes widened.

A secret he hadn't told anyone before?

"What is it?" Ruby asked Naruto, and he smiled to her.

"Precious things can be things, I have this necklace... my old jacket... my headband. The thing that means the most to me though... it my nindo." Naruto gave her a grin as he spoke from his heart. He loved his things, they meant so much to him, but his nindo meant so much more to him.

"Nindo?" Ruby asked, that word being something new to her.

"My nindo, my ninja way." Naruto told her with confidence, and she looked at him with her eyes softening.

"What is a ninja way?" She asked, she didn't have perfect knowledge on his past, she only had good chunks of it.

"It is the rule a shinobi lives by. Everyone has their own personal rule, though some people will adopt the rule of another. You can even have more than one Nindo... I follow my own personal Nindo, and the Will of Fire. Ruby... I'm not gonna run away and I never go back on my word, that is my nindo. My ninja way..." Naruto said to her, and she smiled at him.

She loved those words, she could feel how much they meant to Naruto... and they were such strong willed words to live by. Words that, while it sounded easy, were perhaps one of the hardest things to do.

To never run away, and always keep your word.

"Can I... have a ninja way, even if I'm not a ninja?" Ruby asked Naruto, and he thought about it.

"Well, not really. Kind of need to be a ninja to have a ninja way, but you CAN have a Rule of your own." Naruto said to her, and she nodded and sat up.

"Naruto... my Huntress Way. I'm never going to back away, and I will never take back a promise. I am going to protect everyone I love." Ruby said to Naruto, and he smiled at her.

"That is a good one." Naruto told her, with a genuine smile.

They smiled at each other, before Naruto looked out at the moon and Ruby stared at it with him. They walked over to the window, and Ruby stared into Naruto's eyes.

"The moon is bright tonight... guh." Ruby started to say, before she was knocked out by a blow to the back of her neck. The blow came so fast that she wasn't even going to remember it, and Naruto caught her gently. Naruto sat her down on the bed next to Yang, before he jumped out of the window.

Naruto was serious when he hit the ground, and he looked towards the direction of the Emerald Forest.

It was time for war.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	55. Chapter 55

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'The Emerald Forest is so quiet... but that is a lie. They have been waiting, gathering their own army.' Naruto thought calmly, battle was something that he could be calm during, as he looked at the night sky. Naruto stood on the cliff that would lead into the Emerald Forest, and he was staring at the moon. His eyes were those of a Sage, and he could sense every single living thing in the entire country.

Nothing could escape his senses like this.

Not even the army of Grimm that were hiding away, waiting to be commanded to strike by their leader Evolved. The entire corpse of the Satori had been devoured by this point, the Evolved Grimm using it to increase their powers by massive amounts.

The Beo-Loli had eaten the least of it before she had been captured.

The rest of the Evolved... they each had about 1/7th of the full might of the Satori inside of them. They could summon that power, and all together they would become equal to or even greater of an opponent than the Satori. Worse yet, they were Satori copies with more condensed power. They packed all the physical might of the Satori in their attacks no doubt, he could sense their high power.

As they could sense his power no doubt, because the army of Grimm was stirring on the other side of the Emerald Forest.

A black mountain at the other end of the mostly destroyed forest was visible underneath the bright moonlight.

It was no black mountain, it was a mountain covered completely in Grimm. They were going to charge the academy, and experienced Huntsman and Huntress or not, everyone at Beacon would be crushed by an army of Grimm several thousand strong. Those numbers were just too overwhelming for these people to handle. A single Grimm was, unless experienced, not much of a threat to a trained warrior... even weak Grimm were threats when combined together.

The mountain started to loose it's black color, when the Grimm started to charge through the forest at a slow pace and move towards Beacon.

"You brought an army... I _am_ an army." Naruto said with a frown as he crossed his fingers and flared out his chakra. His chakra lit up the night as the entire cliff that he was on was covered in smoke, and when it drifted away Naruto was standing in the middle of his own army. His personal army of over 2,000 clones of himself. 1,000 clones was no longer his limit, not when he used Senjutsu and not after his chakra had grown in leaps and bounds in the two years he had been away from home.

His own army of Senjutsu using clones started to charge through the forest with Big-Ball Rasengans flaring in their hands. Each Rasengan the size of a human torso.

They roared, and Naruto stood still as waves after waves of clones rushed down off the cliff and through the forest. When they hit the tree line, the first wave of clones moved together and massive destruction was brought onto the land.

"Giant Rasengan Barrage Line!" The army chanted out as the spheres expanded, and each sphere alone expanded to the size of a house and started to shoot forward and ripped through the forest. Naruto wasn't holding back, his clones were going to destroy this entire forest and every single Grimm inside of it. Each Big Ball Rasengan alone could have the same impact force of a meteorite smashing the ground, and with an army of 2000 leading a barrage line of meteorite power there was no doubt what was going to happen.

Naruto's eyes turned blue and his long the rings around his eyes, as a light amount of sweat appeared on his skin.

Sage Mode had the small side effect of causing exhaustion when you ran out of Senjutsu chakra, and Naruto had used it up for his beginning attack. The cries of Grimm echoed over the sounds of explosions as the forest was en gulfed in spinning yellow lights. Naruto would recover from the exhaustion quickly, even quicker if he entered Sage Mode again.

This army didn't know who it was facing off against.

Each clone that popped from the waves of power sent a little bit of chakra back to Naruto, thought a lot of the clones had been exhausted when their own Sage Modes ran out, so the chakra he gained back wasn't that much.

It took minutes, and the ground was shaking as the forest was destroyed. Destruction continued to unfold, before within the next 60 seconds the rest of the Emerald Forest was destroyed. The land between Naruto and the Evolved had been reduced to a wasteland in minutes. The entire army of Grimm had been turned into quickly vanishing corpses.

The Emerald Forest was no more, wiped off the map as a forest.

"The Emeral Forest became the Quartz Wasteland." Naruto commented to himself as the green color of the once strong forest was turned into a ground wasteland of boulders and crushed earth. Naruto had sensed the Seven Evolved that he would be facing, and he was able to rank their powers.

The strongest was the Death Stalker, it had the most of Satori's power.  
The second was the Nevermore.  
The third was the Ursa.  
The fourth was the Creep.  
The fifth was the Boarbatusk.  
After that was the sixth and sevent, two parts of the same Grimm, the King Taijitu.

If he had to rank her, he would place his own Beowolf at 8th when it came to how much raw power she had when compared to these ones. She was the weakest, having not been able to feed on Satori as long as the others had been doing.

Naruto jumped through the air with red eyes as he attracted the eye in the sky towards him, the once Giant Nevermore now Evolved Nevermore started to fly right towards him. The beast of an Evolved charged up a red ball of energy in it's mouth, before firing it off towards Naruto. Naruto created an orange Rasengan, his own chakra mixed with the Kyuubi's red chakra, and he smashed his Rasengan into the red ball. The attack exploded, before Naruto continued on his jump and punched the E-Nevermore out of the sky and it smashed into the wasteland.

Naruto created a clone behind him, before he jumped off of it, and in a burst of speed Naruto's foot crushed the throat of the E-Nevermore in one shot.

It's throat was destroyed, and it's head went flying off it's body as blood started to spray out of it. The E-Nevermore was cocky, it had thought that Naruto wouldn't be able to fight back properly if they fought in the sky. Instead of going at him with full power, it had half-assed it and tried to take him out with a weaker attack.

Naruto was not in the mood for offering mercy.

He could see one of the Evolved running towards him at a break neck pace, crossing miles of land in a small matter of time. It was the E-Ursa and she had a look of rage on her face, her red eyes lighting up. Naruto ran towards it as well, and unlike the blind Satori, this beast was able to see him and sense him. She moved out of the way and tried to kick him, but he punched her in the jaw and sent her flying into the air.

He jumped up after her, with his hands raised, before slamming them both down onto her. She crashed into the ground and bounced up, before puffs of smoke surrounded her and she was getting beaten down on all sides via Naruto and his small clone unit. She was being pounded from all sides and angles, with every clone that pounded her creating another clone before popping so that the pounding would continue.

The pounding of the E-Ursa was interupted when the E-Creep landed on the ground and shot a ball of red energy at the E-Ursa. It hit a clone instead, and blew up, destroing the clones around the E-Ursa as she smacked against the ground in critical condition. She got back up to her feet and growled at Naruto, before she opened her mouth and held her hands up.

She charged up a ball, before she sank her fists into it and coated them in red power. Her fists now charged up with a mysterious energy.

The E-Creep started to dig into the ground before it vanished in seconds, digging like Naruto did, and it continued to go underground as the E-Ursa charged towards him with fists pulled back in a clawing motion. She slammed her fist where Naruto had been, and a crater 200 feet wide in all directions appeared as rocks were scattered all over the area. The red aura on the fist she used to strike the ground vanished, and she jumped up towards Naruto.

Naruto created a clone and the clone yanked him out of the way, before it was struck instead. The energy exploded and sent a shockwave towards the sky that destroyed the clone when it hit.

"So, you DO have some power to do." Naruto commented as he kicked the E-Ursa in the chest, and the E-Creep popped out of the ground and made a move to rush up towards Naruto. It had it's teeth glowing red, so Naruto moved out of the way and grabbed it by the tail. Naruto spun around, before he threw the E-Creep to the ground as well.

He landed on top of it and punched it in the face, before he blocked a punch from the E-Ursa and jumped over a kick from the E-Creep.

He blocked a punch and kick from both at the same time, before he pushed off and made them both fall to the ground. Naruto created two clones and they both formed Rasengan, before they shoved the attacks into the guts of the E-Grimm. They were shot like rockets as the spheres expanded and they spun around and around in rotations, before slamming and going through boulders.

They were durable, because they were able to continue standing with only all of the skin on their torso's ripped off... and a good amount of muscle stripped away.

Crunching earth could be heard, and Naruto jumped up as a spinning ball of white and black slammed into where he had been. It uncurled and showed that the E-Boarbatusk was standing where the ball had been. It charged up a red energy ball, before it swallowed it and it's body expanded and changed shape into a ball.

It was just like Choji's expansion jutsu.

Not only did these Grimm gain the abilities of Satori, but those abilities had mutated based on the abilities of the Grimm.

The Ursa, who already had amazing strength, could manipulate that energy to gain explosive strength that shattered vast amounts of land. The Creep... well Naruto didn't see what those teeth did, but he guessed they had an enhanced ability to pierce. The Boarbatusk with it's rolling ability, gained the ability to expand and increase the power of it's death roll.

It shot up into the air like a cannon when the E-Ursa slammed a glowing fist into it, and Naruto was smashed in the chest by the attack.

He spat out blood and crashed into the ground, where the E-Creep was waiting for him with glowing teeth. Naruto covered his chest with his arms, and he grabbed the jaws of the beast and held them open with his bare hands.

The E-Ursa jumped into the air and grabbed the E-Boarbatusk, and then threw it down towards Naruto. He looked up, before he tossed the E-Creep into the air and the grimm collided.

"... Gross, their penises touched." Naruto said as the two male grimm landed on the ground covering their groins in pain. They had landed on each other in the worst possible, and one of the gayest, ways possible.

The ground crumbled away, as two large men jumped out of the ground on either side of Naruto.

The E-Taijitu, they were two grimm that shared a brain apparently. They moved together and both tried to punch Naruto with a finger each points at him. Their fingers were glowing, and Naruto ducked underneath the pointer fingers. When the pointers connected, there was a small snake biting it's tail symbol that appeared in the air for a split second... it also looked like a Yin-Yang symbol?

Naruto jumped backwards and the second he touched the ground, he filled up and bounced onto the largest boulder in the nearby area.

The E-Ursa, the E-Creeper, the E-Boarbatusk, the E-Taijutsu... and he had already taken out the E-Nevermore.

Where was the E-D. Stalker?

"Won't... win..." The E-Ursa spoke in a low raspy voice, and Naruto looked sad for a brief moment.

It WAS a sentient creature after all, all of them were... which only weighed more heavy on Naruto's heart that he was going to be ending their lives. Naruto appeared behind thw E-Ursa, before he grabbed the back of her neck.

*Crunch*

Naruto ripped her head off her shoulders and he flung it towards the E-Boarbatusk, and he used the split second distraction and created a Rasengan. Naruto drilled the Rasengan right through the heart of the E-Boarbatusk and it came out of the other side. Naruto flung the corpse to the side, and he jumped up and saw the E-Taijtu passing underneath him.

He created two clones, and those clones drew kunai as they jumped off the original Naruto and stabbed the humanoid creature's in the back of the head with a single attack each.

Naruto landed on he ground, before he saw the E-Creep backing away from him slowly. The two clones grabbed their kunai, before throwing them into the eyes of the E-Creep, stabbing the brain twice.

"Did you mean me, or you... because I just won." Naruto said as he looked around for the E-D. Stalker.

Naruto sweat dropped when all of the corpses of the E-Grimm started to glow red, before they turned into pure red energy and rushed towards one spot.

The golden stinger of the E-D. Stalker, which was walking towards him.

"I knew they couldn't win... they barely gained the intelligence of the Satori, but I gained enough... Naruto Uzumaki. Your power is vast, and my power is not enough when compared to it." The E-D. Stalker started to talk, showing that out of all of the creatures it had indeed gained the thinking ability of the Satori.

It sting itself through the chest with it's stinger moments later, and it's body turned red, before it started to grow on a massive scale.

...

"Shit." Naruto said with a dull tone.

This was going to be more trouble than he thought.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	56. Chapter 56

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Well, this is not good. Looks like a Tailed Beast now." Naruto said as he stretched his body out. He was not looking good on chakra, having used a fair amount of it summoning a huge army wielding Big-Ball Rasengans to destroy the army of Grimm, and using Sage Mode at the beginning of the fight against the army. Now he was at around half his chakra, and his opponent was bigger, badder, and madder than every.

Not to mention it was just flat out scary to see this creature that was the size of a nearby mountain.

That was not good.

" _Use my power_." The Kyuubi inside of Naruto spoke to him, and Naruto was able to be in his Mindscape and the real world at the same time. He didn't though, he ignored the Kyuubi and looked at the creature.

"You need a new name." Naruto noted as he started to look over the currently inactive beast. It looked like the fusion of the other Grimm's grimm forms... but scaled up to larger than Satori had been... about 7 times larger than Satori had been actually. Now their power had multiplied so that it was about 28 times larger than the Satori's power was.

They had stolen his fusion, fuck them.

The biggest feature was the huge hulking body that was extremely well armored by thick bone armor. The body was long, very long, and was a mixture between King Taijitu in length, but the armor on it was closer to the Death Stalker. Like the Death Stalker, it had multiple legs, the Death Stalker seemed to be the base of the creature for some reason. Well, the only living E-Grimm he had needed to kill had been the E-D. Stalker.

The creature had 6 back legs, all of which were huge Creeper clawed legs with heavy Boarbatusk armor on them. The front legs were actually Ursa arms, thick and furry with claws and huge. Able to smash entire buildings by accidently putting to much pressure on them. The right claw ended with a Death Stalker claw though, despite being Ursa shaped in the arm form. The front of the creature had Boarbatusk tusks that stuck out like battering rams.

It had multiple "tails" as it were.

Sticking out of it's butt were 2 Nevermore wings, 2 long King Taijitu heads that were functioning as tails, a long Death Stalker tail in the middle, a Creeper tail, and he long Satori tail that came from nowhere.

Seven tails total.

The most worring part though was the head of the beast, the large head being humanoid in shape, but with an elongated snout and covered completely in white bone armor. The mouth opened and showed hundreds of rows of sharp teeth.

He didn't know where those came from, but they were freaky.

Naruto took out his Scroll, before he positioned himself with his back to the creature and turned the camera on and pointed to himself. Naruto made a peace sign, before he took the picture.

He had to take a selfie.

"Without a doubt, one of the best selfies ever. Okay, now to kick some ass. Looks like it takes a moment for it to mentally get situated." Naruto said as he placed his hands together and remained perfectly still as he soaked up Natural _energy_ (Not chakra, but energy) and combined it with his own chakra. Naruto formed Senjutsu chakra, and red rings appeared around his eyes and he opened them to show they were a darker orange color with cross pupils.

...

Huh? Naruto felt much stronger than a normal Sage Mode, and that was when Naruto realized his Sage Mode had activated quicker as well. Naruto wondered what it could be, before he slapped himself.

He hadn't stopped using the Kyuubi's chakra, and since he hadn't stopped when he had entered Sage Mode he had mixed in his Intitial Jinchuriki state into it.

The ground shook when the creature stomped a foot on the ground, and Naruto looked up to see it moving around. Naruto jumped into the air, before he started to fall down towards the beast. Like lightning itself, the tail lashed out and smashed into Naruto. Naruto grunted when the massive tail slapped him away... and sent him crashing into the ground.

"The power... more... destroy humanity!" The creature's hisslike snapping vice spoke loudly, and Naruto rubbed his back, which was stinging. Sage Mode alone would have let him survive being punched by a Tailed Beast and walk it off. This thing was nothing compared to that, or so he believed in his own abilities enough to remain confident.

Of course, Naruto did NOT like when the creature pointed all of it's "Tails" together and started to form 7 red balls at the same time. Those balls combined and compressed into one huge ball, and Naruto could not think of that as anything good.

Naruto jumped up and formed a Rasengan, before he held it above his head and it grew to massive sizes that were actually close to the same size as the beast in front of him.

"Ultra Big-Ball Rasengan!" Naruto shouted out his newest size of Rasengan, a Rasengan so large that it was the same size as the beast in front of him now. Naruto swung his arm downwards, and the second he did the giant monster shot it's red ball towards Beacon. Naruto's Ultra Big-Ball Rasengan collided with it, and if there _had_ been any forest left it would have been gone now. The shockwave knocked Naruto back towards the other side of the wasteland, and even the giant Grimm was pushed by towards the mountains.

Their attacks rushed up into the air, before they both expanded and turned into a bright orange sphere of destruction in the sky that scattered the clouds and made the night as bright as the day.

Naruto crossed his fingers as he jumped towards the beast, and 100 clones appeared around him as they all made large Rasengan's as well. This time only half as large as the one he had just made, and with great speed they zoomed through the air towards the beast.

Spamming the fuck out of powerful moves was something Naruto always did if he could help it.

"Massive Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto and his clones called out and this time they started to shove the Rasengan's into the creature one by one. The armor was tough, and they forms started to pop and shoot the enemy further and further. Soon, the giant beast was pushed through an entire mountain range as that mountain range was destroyed around it.

Naruto's Sage Mode returned back to normal when he ran out of the other chakra in his system, having no need to refuel on it now.

There were heavy burns on the Ursa arms of the creature, and the Death Stalker claw had taken a large amount of damage, enough to crack it and snap the tip of it off.

Somebody was _seriously_ going to HAVE to redraw the maps after this battle, before Emerald Forest was gone... several dozen mountains had been carved away... and a new wasteland had been formed. Sad part, it was Naruto causing all the damage, and not the threat to humanity.

"Where do you get your power!?" The beast, which Naruto was going to name the EG-Fusion Beast, roared out loudly as Naruto landed on the ground behind it. Naruto grabbed onto the Death Stalker tail tip, before he grunted, even for Sage Mode throwing something the size of a mountain was no easy feat. Naruto spun himself around, before the EG-Fusion Beast was lifted right off of it's many feet and forced into the air.

Naruto threw it, and he threw it hard.

The EG-Fusion Beast crushed a mountain underneath it's weight as it landed on top of one, with it's stomach facing the sky. The two snake head tails rushed out towards Naruto, and he kicked one of them in the face and made it's fangs latch onto the other snake head. Naruto kicked the other one in the fang, and grabbing onto the broken fang he stabbed the uninjured snake head in the face hard enough to sent the fang through both of their heads.

This thing did not know how to fight with it's current power form, not like Satori who had been form with it's form.

'Of course, I am down to a little under half of my chakra.' Naruto thought to himself, before his eyes widened when the EG-Fusion Beast flipped onto it's legs and started to charge up a _HUGE_ energy attack. This time it dwarfed itself with the size of the attack, and Naruto could see that it was aimed at the direction of the city of Vale. No, if that hit it's target the entire _Kingdom_ of Vale would be turned into nothing more than a memory.

The sounds of this battle must have already reached far and wide, or at least the shockwaves had... so no doubt Vale was being evacuated to safety bunkers.

That weren't prepared to handle the force of this attack.

"Die!" The EG-Fusion Beast screamed as it launched the attack straight into the sky, confusing the hell out of Naruto as he looked at it reach cloud level. Then the EG-Fusion Beast curled up into a ball like the Boarbatusk so that it was fully armored with now weak spots currently showing.

The ball exploded in the sky, and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw what started to come back down.

Hundreds of large red energy balls started to descend onto the wasteland.

"Shit! Not good!" Naruto said as he looked around him, and he grinned for a moment. He jumped over towards a fallen mountain top. Naruto stuck his hands to it with chakra, and he increased his grip. He only had a few seconds, but the mountain top had thankfully been knocked off of the mountain.

Seriously, maps were going to have to be redrawn after this, but that wasn't the biggest point. Naruto lifted up the top of the mountain, and his knees buckled when the attacks started to hit the ground and explode. The mountain top started to crumble, before it exploded and left Naruto without a defense.

Not that he needed one, there were no more red blasts falling from the sky.

Naruto clicked his teeth, this thing was tough. Naruto didn't have long before Sage Mode naturally ran out, and if used too much more chakra it would run out quicker. Naruto closed his eyes, and before the creature noticed him, he stood still and started to draw in more natural energy to refuel himself a little, well to increase his time.

Naruto snapped them open, before he started to run towards the EG-Fusion Beast, and he saw it start to uncurl from it's ball form.

The soft underbelly!

Naruto jumped up into the air and landed underneath the grimm, standing upside down as he defied gravity. Naruto jumped down to the ground, before he created another Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan and launched himself up into the air.

This one struck true, because when it shot off like a cannon it went straight towards the sky and the EG-Fusion Beast vanished as it's form was hidden by the expanding Rasengan. When the glowing stopped, blood started to rain down from above as the EG-Fusion Beast's wounds became all the greater. It smashed into the ground, and Naruto looked all around.

'The Emerald Forest has become the Crimson Valley... shit!?' Naruto thought as he jumped back and avoided being crushed by the giant claw of a super injured and pissed off giant grimm.

"I will destroy everything, starting with you!" The huge beast screamed as it started to try and stomp Naruto into the ground, since energy attacks had proven to not work too well on him. He kept stopping them... and he stopped a stomp as well. Naruto caught the second attempt to crush him, and pushed back up against the Grimm to knock it on it's back.

A Death Stalker tail lashed out at him, and Naruto dodged it.

His eyes widened when it pierced right through the giant beast's stomach lightly, so Naruto created an Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan... and this time Naruto launched it right at the stinger. Naruto's attack expanded, and the pushing force caused the stinger to go _all the way_ through the grimm. Leaving a huge gapping hole in it's entire torso that was spilling _vast_ amounts of blood into the ground.

The Crimson Valley _really_ fit this place, all of the craters in the ground were starting to get filled up with blood that just kept flowing.

"I'm not letting you recover, this time I finish you." Naruto said as he jumped into the gapping hole and created a large Rasengan.

Naruto could see the beating heart, so Naruto blasted a hole right through the heart with one blow. The internal organs of the Grimm started to vanish, and Naruto jumped out of the creature and took out his scroll as he was falling from the sky.

He took another picture of himself with the now _dead_ EG-Fusion Beast, with himself covered in a lot of blood.

Naruto lost his Sage Mode moments later when he landed on the ground, and he collapsed to his butt and started to try and catch his breath. Using Sage Mode so many times in one day was exhausting for him, and combined with the _huge_ amounts of chakra he was throwing out he was going to be sore all over for awhile.

Naruto laughed to himself, before he stood up and started to walk through rivers of blood to get back to Beacon.

Naruto groaned when he realized the true battle had yet to happen.

Dealing with Yang when she woke up with a hangover.

Now _that_ was going to be his hardest battle.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	57. Chapter 57

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Uuuuuuuuh, AaaaaaaaaaAh!?" Yang groaned the very second she woke up to light streaming in through the window. Her eyes stung and burned painfully, so painfully that she had to cover them with a ramen-smelling pillow (meaning she was in Naruto's bed) and even that didn't help her. The second the pain in her eyes stopped, she felt an unimaginable pain in her head and her stomach.

Yang groaned with tears in her eyes as she curled up and held onto his head, pushing into her knees as she hugged the pillow into her gut.

The pain she was in was worse than anything she had felt in her entire damn life!

Her entire body was soaked to the bone with her own sweat, and she smelled like absolute shit in even her own opinion. She smelled bitter and foul had a butt baby together, before throwing it in the dumpster, taking a shit on it, and leaving it for 10 months before coming back and throwing toxic sludge on it just for shits and giggles. Her body was shaking like a leaf, and even now she was still sweating.

She didn't need to see it, she could _feel_ the outline that her body had made in Naruto's bed with her foul smelling sweat.

Yang felt bile rising in her throat and she jerked to her feet and made a stumble towards the bathroom. Naruto kept his bathroom surprisingly clean, well considering he was the only guy in his room who used it other than him sometimes he was the only who had to take care of it. Yang lifted the lid, and despite not eating anything (which only made her hangover worse) she emptied all of the bile in her stomach.

Her stomach, throat, and now the taste of vomit in her mouth and the burning in her nose were killing her. The loud sounds of her vomitting her only making her head pound with a renewed fury of which put a woman's scorn to shame. If hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, then a woman had no understanding of the fury of a hellish hangover.

'It hurts so bad.' Yang thought as she cried even as she threw up, and thankfully very quickly she had NOTHING at all left in her stomach. She just dry heaved, which hurt like fuck, and tried to catch her breath. Her breaths hurt her, everything hurt her so bad, and her muscles were aching like she had run a full marathon and got into a fight with Naruto at the same time.

Her brain was dehydrated to the extreme, like a fucking moron she didn't drink any water when she drank the alcohol, and she had nothing to eat.

Yang wanted to stand up, but her legs gave out and her forehead smacked against the floor. She shouted in pain as she held onto her head, thankfully the toilet was the automatic flushing type so she didn't touch any of her vomit.

Her headache became ten times worse.

She felt like complete shit right now. Her skin was cold and clammy, and she had a terrible smell of body odor and booze that she knew for a fact would disgust even Naruto. He was a guy, but that didn't mean he would like for her to smell like a dumpster had a... she already went over it in her head before. Frankly, she smelled horrible and she knew for a fact that Naruto was going to be disgusted with her.

Her throat was _so_ dry, so reaching up to the sink she turned on the cold water and winced when it started to run. The sound grated on her ears and her nerves, so she attached her mouth to the faucet and started to drink as much water as she could as quickly as she could to rehydrate herself.

Bad idea.

Yang went rushing back to the toilet, and all of the water that had filled her stomach came right back up like a fountain. Yang closed the lid to the toilet, and moaned in pain as she put her forehead against the clean part.

She was miserable, and worst part, Naruto warned her it was too much for her to handle. Yang burped, before she groaned in disgust when she smelled her own breath.

"I am a piece of shit." Yang said to herself, depressed at what she had done and about everything, which was actually a sympton of a hangover. She crawled back to the faucet, and she saw a cup of water layed out for her already. She took it, before she slowly sipped at the water and mentally knew that Naruto had brought this for her.

"Holy shit, what happened to the Emerald Forest!?" Weiss' shout forced Yang to fall to her knees cradling her head in pain. Weiss shrill voice killed her, she was dying and her teammate was killing her quickly.

Yang was whimpering as she stood up on slightly less shaky legs and moved out of the bathroom, and she grabbed her sunglasses before putting them over her tired, bloodshot eyes. Her hair was tangled up, and a mess, and she was not looking good. Hot body or not, very rarely did people make a hangover look good.

Yang was not one of those cases.

She grabbed Weiss and pushed her up against the wall, leaning close to the shocked girl.

"Say another fucking word you fucking princess, and I will fucking kill you. I feel like shit, so you better be silent." Yang said as her eyes turned dark red. Weiss' eyes were wide, and she nodded her head without saying a word. She dropped to the ground when Yang let go of her, while Blake started to stir from the noises.

The sleepinng drugs were starting to wear off.

Ruby had fallen to the ground at some point, and was currently hugging a a pillow to her chest as she chewed on the edges of it.

'God, that was scary...' Weiss thought, completely forgetting about the Emerald Forest being wiped clean off the face of Remnant... and all of the mountains that had been surrounding it along with it. The face of Yang's anger had taken her mind off of these facts, and even the strange way she woke up in Naruto's room.

Yang jerked the curtains closed, before she gave Weiss a murderous look.

Yang laid back in Naruto's bed, before she covered her head with the pillows and you could hear her crying. Weiss wasn't angry at Yang the second she could hear the girl's muffled crying, but she made no move to comfort the girl either. She was scared that Yang, who was currently acting extremely bipolar, would actually follow through with her threat of "fucking" killing her.

Yang wasn't balling her eyes out, but you could hear her how much pain she was in.

Despite being a drinker, Yang had never really had much of a hangover. Everytime she drank, she drank until the point that she got a little drunk, and then she switched to water. She had never gotten plastered so badly that she passed out. She had never truly hit the point where she had no chance of not having a hangover. She didn't even get the chance to prevent the hangover.

Weiss went over to Naruto's mini-fridge, and she _very silently_ took out some eggs. She moved like a mouse and turned on Naruto's grill, before she cracked some eggs and put them over it. She was sure that if Yang got some bananas and eggs into her system, ways that were proven to help hangovers, her mood would improve dramatically.

Not to mention she smelled horrible, and the smell of eggs would kind of cancel out some of Yang's stench.

"I'm sorry Weiss... I'm really sorry... I'm hurting so bad." Yang said through the pillow, and she meant it too.

"It is... okay." Weiss said hesitantly as Blake woke up and started to head towards the window, and she opened up the curtains (thankfully Yang was sitll buried in pillows) and she opened up a window to air out the smell in the room.

The birds were singing, the sun was shining, not a single cloud in the sky. Emerald Forest and the mountains around it no longer existed.

Blake's face froze as she looked into the distance.

"What happened to the Emerald Forest?" Blake asked in shock as she pointed a shaking finger out the window. Miles and miles of land did not just vanish overnight, it didn't go away, and she could hear a LOT of students that were gathering outside exclaiming their own surprise, shock, and fear that the forest they all knew was no longer in the distance.

Even from here, they could see that the valley had been painted red by something, the trees gone and the mountains as well.

"Holy shizz that is awesome." Ruby said as she, recently woken up, looked out the window and saw that so much land was destroyed like it was god scooping out the land.

"Sssssssh." Weiss said as she gestured towards Yang, who was starting to move the pillow away from herself.

"Yang, go take a shower and run around a bit." Ruby told Yang with a dull tone, at the same time that the door opened and revealed a tired looking Naruto as he walked into the room. Yang stood up and looked towards Naruto, while Weiss, Ruby, and Blake looked at Naruto. All of their eyes widened when they saw the state he was in.

He was covered from head to toe in dried blood.

"Oh my..." Weiss managed to say.

"Hey ladies... it smells like ass in here. Yang, you are never drinking again. You should go take a shower and run around a bit." Naruto told the girl, and Ruby snorted while covering her mouth. She told Yang the exact same thing not even seconds ago.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked Naruto in surprise, and he nodded his shoulders.

"Yep, I fought with a mountain sized creature, wiped out the Emerald Forest and the land around it, painted it into a giant blood stain, and used up a big chunk of chakra... I am a little sore." Naruto admitted, not even trying to lie about where he had been. It was _kind_ of hard to hide the fact that the Emerald Forest was gone.

He was the only person on campus, or perhaps in this entire world, capable of wielding the power to do this overnight.

Yang went over to the window, before she looked at it and put her sunglasses back on. Her eyes widened when she saw that Naruto was right, the Emerald Forest was replaced with a... Crimson Valley?

"... When did all of this happen!?" Ruby asked loudly, and Yang punched her in the back of the head and laid back down on Naruto's bed.

Couldn't she suffer in peace?

Naruto grabbed her by the back of her top, before he lifted her up onto his shoulder against her will. He could see she had downed the water he had left for her. Naruto carried her over towards the door and sat her down outside of it.

"Shower, get a bit of air, and maybe diddle yourself a little. You brought this on yourself, so take care of your hangover. Don't come back until your hangover is gone." Naruto told her as he shut and locked the door behind her. He didn't slam the door, but he wasn't going to let her laze around and suffer on the bed.

She _needed_ to get up and around, let some oxygen into her blood. She had a hangover, she wasn't actually sick where she needed a ton of rest.

She needed to get up and around, and maybe even masturbate. She might be one of those people who cured their headaches with self-love.

He didn't know, he wasn't a doctor.

Naruto went over to his dresser, before he pulled out some clean boxers and grabbed his orange towel.

"What... when... how... where... why!?" Weiss was shuttering as she spoke, because when did Naruto have the time to do all of this!?

"Killed a giant... last night... with my awesomeness... the Emerald Forest... and because it was going to destroy the school. Oh, and I killed an army of Grimm numbering in the thousands. I even took a selfie." Naruto said as he took out his scroll and showed them the pictures of the "Before and After" images of the giant EG-Fusion Beast that he had killed.

"Aaaaah, that sounds awesome... can I go with you next time you kill something?" Ruby asked him with a pout on her face, and Naruto ruffled her hair.

"Sure thing, you weird kill happy girl." Naruto told her with a genuine smile, and Ruby smiled brightly. Weird kill happy girl, some of the first words that Naruto ever spoke to her, and he was saying them to her again. It made her happy that he remembered how they had met each other, when she was planning on digging a hole in her backyard, blaiming the dog, and burying him inside of it because she thought he was dead... and he pinned her to a wall with sharp pointy things.

"As... strange as this moment is, can you go into detail some... because _that_ -" Weiss started as she pointed towards the red crater in the ground that was once the Emerald Forest. "-needs a LOT more explaination than what you gave us." Weiss said with a twitching eye, and Naruto shrugged.

"Sure, the truth is that the Grimm that we were asked to make plans against were EG, or Evolved Grimm. The teachers had gotten their asses handed to them, so I decided to wage war and destroy them last night. I didn't bring you all, because I didn't want you to get hurt. I killed most of them, but they fused their bodies together and became... the thing I killed in the selfie. They got their powers by eating Satori's body." Naruto explained in blunt detail, not sparring any extra time on the finer points. They wanted answers, well he would give them answers.

"Why didn't we wake up?" Blake asked as she looked out the window while biting her lip. If it were anyone else but Naruto who held such power, it would be scary to think what they might abuse it for.

"Yeah, that is weird... why didn't we wake up?" Weiss asked as well, her eyes narrowing, before she looked at the cup of tea on the table.

...

"You drugged us!?" Blake and Weiss shouted together in shock when they realized what had happened, and Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, I just drugged you two. I knocked Ruby out with a chop to the neck... don't take it personally. I didn't do anything naughty to you, and I swear on my word that I did it with the best of intentions. If you had known where I was going, you would have followed me and gotten hurt, or god forbid, killed. It would break my heart." Naruto told them, and both Blake and Weiss seemed to melt as their anger vanished.

How could they stay angry when he explained it like that, doing it with nothing but concern for them.

"I'll kick you between the legs if you do it again." Weiss muttered to Naruto with her arms crossed, and Blake smiled for a moment.

"You know, I wish you would trust us to guard your back more... but trust needs to be earned. You may had earned out trust, but I guess we haven't really earned your trust yet." Blake said, knowing that she would have to grow stronger so that Naruto would trust her fighting ability in the future. Any enemy a teacher couldn't beat would beat her, so she could see his logic in not bringing them.

It helped her that she understood that Naruto did it with nothing but the best intentions.

"He trusts us Blake... I guess we just aren't strong enough yet to stand by his side. Naruto, one day all of Team RWBY will be stronger. Together, we will bring peace to the entire world. I give you my word on that." Ruby said to Naruto as she got closer to him, and Naruto took a whiff of her smell.

Nope, the smell wasn't coming from her, it looks like Yang had soaked his bed with what he hoped was only sweat.

"Thanks, and Blake, I do trust you girls... but I know just how strong you all are. Satori was one thing, you were buying time for me to charge up, but this is another matter. Also, Weiss, if I ever drug any of you again, I'll gladly let you kick my nuts." Naruto told her with confidence that he wouldn't need to drug them in the future.

"I would hug you, but... you go take a shower. You smell like blood and death." Blake said with a small smile on her face, and Naruto nodded. He walked out of the room, before he saw Yang moving like a slug with her spare outfit and towel in her arms. She must have been in Team RWBY's room looking for her stuff.

"Naruto... next time I try and chug anything like that... punch my face in until I am knocked out. I am serious, I never want to deal with this again." Yang said as she walked with him towards the showers. They were seperated into male and female, but they were still located at the far end of the hall behind two doors clearly labelled.

"Sure think, and Yang... sorry about getting you drunk. I'll make it up to you, I swear on that." Naruto whispered to her, so as to not cause her any unneeded pain. She was already suffering enough for her mistakes. She didn't need anymore suffering now that she understood the horror of a hangover.

Naruto couldn't get hungover, so he couldn't experience it himself, but he HAD felt having a giant snake crush his leg, and getting electricuted as a lightning covered fist smashed through his chest and impaled him.

Along with other, painful things that had happened to him.

"Take me out on a date, and we will call it even." Yang said with a very tired smile, because the lesson she was taking from this was that she needed to walk her drinking.

The silver lining of this, she had a date with Naruto now that would be coming up.

Yang groaned and held her head in pain.

Yep, still felt like shit.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	58. Chapter 58

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Wooooooah! Neptune, Scarlet, Sage! You guys have GOT to see this video!" A very familiar boy, Sun Wukong, dressed with a white shirt instead of black, shouted out with amazement as he watched a video that had recently (hours ago) posted online. He had gotten an email from a friend with the video in the link, and according to the rumors it was all true. It was a video of a battle between a God and a Godlike Beast. The entire Emerald Forest and all of the surrounding land had been utterly destroyed.

The recording was done by somebody at Beacon Academy, who had zoomed in with their Scroll to get as good a look as possible at some of the shots of the fight.

Of course, for a lot of the attacks you didn't even need to zoom in. Those huge spiralling energy balls, the huge mountains being destroyed, the forest being wiped from the face of Remnant, the giant creature being lifted and thrown into a mountain, a mountain top being lifted up and used as a shield.

"What are you going on about?" Neptune asked with an annoyed tone as he brushed his teeth and combed his hair at the same time. He was a young man, of 17 years old, with specially styled blue hair and blue eyes with tan skin. He was rather fit, and wore a dark red coat over the top of a white shirt with black die. He had on black pants as well, and wore biker gloves for fashion purposes. He topped it all off wiht yellow swimming goggles that he wore... despite how he was afraid of the water.

Sage was a dark skinned boy with spiked up green hair, larger than anyone else on the team, and he was muscular, very muscular. He wore an open white coat with green on the back, and had his shoulders armored with yellow with straps going down his arm. He wore rather simple pants, and was currently simply reading a book.

"What are you on about?" Sage asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, did you find my burp bag?" Scarlet asked with a tilted head as he looked towards Sun. Scarlet was a boy with red hair curved to the right side, and he had the left side of his head partially shaved down. He wore a white v-neck shirt over a gray shirt, and had on white pants. He had a red tattoo underneath his left eye, and pierced ears. Finally, over his shoulder was a red pirate coat.

"What? No, shut up and come see this nerd." Sun said as he walked towards them all and started to replay the video.

At the start of the video, the very start, everyone's jaws dropped when they saw huge explosions go off and amazing feats of strength that were impossible by human or faunus standards. Power being thrown around so much that they had little to no trouble believing that it was faked.

Then at the end of the video, there were clips from the news that showed that the Emerald Forest had been destroyed as well, completelu validating the video.

"You have to send me that video." Neptune said with his eyes showing how amazed he was. He wanted to send this video to his friends. His Scroll beeped when Sun sent it to him, before he opened it up and sent it to one of the teams he knew.

They were currently at Haven Academy, located in Mistral, and Neptune planned on sending this to _everyone_ in the Academy.

- _Location Change-_

"Oh, Neptune sent me a video. Doesn't that guy ever get tired of me rejecting his flirting?" A girl with with a giant grin on her face asked randomly. She had spiked up green hair that all spiked to the right side of her hair, and continued to spike and go down to breast level, while the hair on her left side was short. She had green eyes and fair skin, with two black marks underneath her eyes. She wore a loose purple hoodie over a light purple sweater and black shorts. She had black gloves and kneepads on, with black leather boots with a black belt around her waist.

"Is it him flirting, or something serious Reese?" The leader of the team, Arslan Altan, asked with narrowed eyes. She was a very dark skinned girl with a lion's mane of platinum blond hair and very dark green eyes. She had chopsticks in her hair and a red bead necklace. She wore a black tube top, and over that she had on a yellow robe with a loose right sleeve, as well as no sleeve or shoulder on the left side. She had a red cloth over her front, and wore black combat pants and shoes. She had bandages on her right fist, left forearm and biscep, and she had a more moody face.

"I haven't looked yet." Reese said with a shrug.

"Oh, something cool?" One of the two males, Nadir, asked as he walked over to Reese. He was a more fashioned man, though everyone would agree he could put some effort into his battle skills instead. He had black hair, but the top of his hair was dyed pink and pulled into a ponytail. He had skin nearly as dark as their leader's skin, and blue eyes. He had a cream colored short sleeve jackeyt with a black shirt underneath it, and white gloves on. He had medium length black pants and cream colored sneakers.

"She hasn't looked yet." The least person of their team said, and he was a lightly tan skinned male with more wild black hair and amber eyes. He wore a black shirt, and over that he had a yellow sash wrapped over his chest and across his waist. He had on black pants, and black shoes and over his forearms he wore black cloth.

"Watch this with me guys, you too Bolin." Reese said as she invited them to watch the video with her, and humoring the girl they went over to her as she started to play the video.

Soon, within the first ten seconds of the video beginning, they were shocked into silence. That kind of power was unreal, completely frightening to face off against, on both sides. A Grimm the size of a mountain, which was made up of the parts of so many other Grimm, were a man who could lift mountains and change landscapes with utter ease.

They didn't believe what they were watching, at first, not until the news feed was included that showed pictures of the destroyed forest filled with blood.

"I hope that boy isn't in the tournament." Arslan said with her eyes narrowed. If he was in the tournament, then she instantly knew who the winner was going to be. She might not even enter her team if she knew that was going to be their opponent. It was unfair to the extreme, Beacon getting their hands on somebody that young with so much power at his fingertips.

"Me too, though I don't think he will be allowed to use those techniques in the stadium. I mean, he doesn't want to kill the crowd right?" Nadir asked nervously, since he was pretty sure that anyone who fought this guy would need some serious handicaps before it was a fair fight.

People wanted to see fights, not utter domination in seconds.

"I just hope he holds back. I have to send this to Nolan." Bolin said as he noticed that they all had been sent the video on their Scrolls as well. He opened his Scroll up, before he clicked on a picture of his friend in Shade Academy. He sent it, since he was sure that his friend would want to see this one.

 _-Shade Academy-_

A cool looking man with dark red hair sat up on his bed when he noticed that his Scroll went off. He was wearing a white shirt with a black hoodie, and a jean jacket over the top of it and dark purple pants. He had narrow pink eyes, and he grabbed onto his Scroll while his team started to finish up with their morning preparations for the day. He was Nolan Porfirio, so opening up his scroll he looked to see a video attached to it.

"Hey Brawnz, my friend just sent me a video called "God vs Giant Grimm" want to watch it?" Nolan asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked across the room.

Brawnz, the leader of Team BRNZ (bronze) raised an eyebrow and looked towards him. Brawnz was a taller boy with dark gray hair sweeped to the left side, that ended with white tips and darker purple eyes. He had huge, thick eyebrows and wore a purple scarf around his neck. He had a white and purple shirt, starting white on top and fading into purple at bottom, and black pants on.

"God vs Giant Grimm, sounds cool. Might give us ideas for team combos. May, Roy, watch with us." Brawnz said as he gestured to a girl that was cleaning weapon parts and a boy that was laying in the dead doing almost nothing.

May Zedong was the shortest member of the team, a young girl with tanned skin and gray-blue eyes and dusk rose colored hair. She had a black beanie over the top of her head, with her hair going to his shoulders, and her beanie covering her left eye. She wore a red tracksuit with white stripes going each sleeve, and going a cross her moderately well sized chest. She had a slim figure and had on red sneakers.

"Okay." May said without much of a care, and she sat on the bed next to Nolan and Brawnz to watch the video, waiting for Roy to come over and watch it with them.

"I'm coming." Roy, a darker skinned man that was on the lean side, said as he moved over to them. He had his dark brown hair done back in dreadlocks tipped with gold, and he wore a sleeveless green jacket over a black shirt with white pants. He had armored white forearm guards with golden bronze colored saw blades on them.

"This has to be good." Nolan said as he pressed play on the video.

Soon enough, they started to go pale when they saw the fight that happened. Their interest soon turned into horror when they realized that beings of this level of power existed in the world of Remnant now, and that the landscape was being changed by these beings.

There was no way a boy that young could resist entering the up and coming tournament, and he would just clear away the competition without even trying.

"This... is not good for us." Brawnz said, the only bright side being that this guy wouldn't be allowed to use those powers in a crowded stadium. The barrier that seperated the fighters from the crowd was only so powerful, and would more than likely break under this power. So, for the sake of the people viewing the tournament he would most likely be restricted to things that wouldn't kill his competition or kill the audience.

"He seems like close combat specialist... I think we can get him with long range." May tried to be helpful, but couldn't really believe it herself. They each recieved the video from Nolan so that they could watch in on their free time and think up ways to try and counter this guy.

"This guy might as well be a God, I don't think we can win." Roy said bitterly, and god or not, that much power exceeded the realm of human understanding. They couldn't plan around overwhelming power like that.

It was simply unfair.

May clicked the video, before she sent it to some of the people she knew at Shade Academy.

 _-Shade Academy, Room Location Change-_

"Hmmm, May sent me a video." A young woman said with a curious tone to her voice. She was a slim girl, not too well endowed, and wore dark gray pants that went well with a light gray top and gray armor over her chest. She had on a light purple jacket, and she had peach color skin and a rounded face. Her hair was dark purple and short on one side, before flipping up and over the left side of her head. She had olive colored eyes, and was the leader of her team.

Team NDGO (Indigo) lead by her, Nebula Violette.

"Let me see this, it has to be good." A darker red haired girl said as she walked and sat next to her leader. She had long dark red hair and dark green eyes and fair skin. She had larger breasts than her teammates, and just as slim a figure. She wore sleaveless clothes, a blue corset with a brown skirt and brown cleavage cleavage covering with a blue small jacket over it... also no sleeves. She had armor over her shoulders and arms, and blue belts around her waist.

"Why so interested in a video Octavia?" A blond haired girl asked with a dull tone, not really seeing the point of it. She had lightly tanned skin and wore a green dress over her body with a light green sash. She only wore a tan shoulder plate over her right shoulder, and her long dirty blond hair was combed to the left side. She had bored purple eyes.

"Oh, don't be that way Dew." Octavia said, and Nebula looked over toward their last teammate, who was polishing one of a large number of throwing knifes.

Their last teammate, Gwen Darcy, was a girl with curly black hair that she pulled back into ringlets, and she kept her face uncovered to show her brown eyes. She had olive colored skin, with sharper had on a black dress, 3 out of 4 of her team were known for wearing their combat skirts, and it had a dark gray front. It stopped at her cleavage on top, and her knees on bottom, and she had a purple ribbon tied around her waist. Connected to the ribbon, on either side of her dress, were armor in the shape of her dress with a total of twenty slots. her cleavage would have been showing, were it not for the light purple top connected to the dress... and she wore the same color of stockings.

She kept her weapons inside of her armored skirt.

"Hey Gwen, do you want to watch this with us?" Nebula asked with a smile on her face as she showed the Scroll off in her hands.

"Sure." Gwen said as she went over to her leader with the rest of the team, and she started the video. Gwen was the first person to comment when she saw the way the guy was fighting. "Oh, this guy is a ninja." Gwen said when she noticed his general fighting style.

"Really? He wears orange... holy..." Nebula stopped when the _power_ started to get shown off like crazy. Once mountains and shockwaves that ripped through the land started to happen, and giant orange spheres of destruction, with the opponent using red ones, their jaws started to drop.

"This guy is... WOAH!? Is that even possible!?" Octavia called out as she jumped back, the video showing this guy lifting up a mountain sized creature and slamming it onto it's back. Then when the creature made it rain destruction, he lifted up the top of a mountain and used it as a shield.

"... This guy is strong... like unbelievably strong. This HAS to be fake." Dew said with her eyes widened. There was no way that this kind of power could be real, people couldn't contain so much power, they would explode!

"Nope, this was on the news too and has photos... Crap, this guy goes to Beacon. He might be in the tournament." Nebula said with a shiver. She did not want to face off against this guy... ever. This wasn't fair in the slightest.

"Are we still entering the tournament?" Gwen asked with a worried look on her face. She didn't want to get crushed in the first round if they got unlucky enough to get him as their first round opponent.

"I do like his muscles and looks though." Octavia said, and everyone looked at her with eyes that showed they thought he was crazy.

"Did you SEE his strength? If you had sex with him, he would crush your pelvis with one thrust. If you held his hand, he would break your arm. If you kissed him, he would knock your teeth out. What about strength is attractive?" Dew asked with her eyes showing just how little she understood.

"Not his strength! I mean his body, he is hot is all I mean. I don't have a death wish, there is no way that guy isn't taken. I mean, he must have like... a group of women chasing him." Octavia said while waving her hands in front of her. She was sure that hunk of man meat had some woman who was after him already.

"Oh... he _is_ sexy I'll give you that." Dew admitted, and everyone on the team started to send the video to all of their contacts on their Scrolls.

This video HAD to be shared with everyone.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	59. Chapter 59

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Achoo!"

Naruto's sneeze interupted the lecture that an injured Peter Port was giving, a lot lately Naruto had been sneezing. The teachers were just starting to recover enough to resume teaching their classes, and Naruto had gained a vast popularity in the passed week. It would seem somebody had gotten a hold of the video of him fighting the EG-Fusion Beast and had posted it online and.

Then it spread like wildfire.

The news had spread all over the entire world in a matter of days, people sending it to friends and those friends sending it to a vast number of friends. People of all ages, genders, and races viewed the video with rapt attention before telling everyone they knew about it. News had covered the video, and it was all over the entire world with Naruto's name becoming something of a symbol. People all over the world had seen him fighting the giant Grimm and defeating it, as well as the damage he had caused.

Fear, respect, lust, worship were just some of the things that people were starting to view him with.

"You okay Naruto?" Jaune asked next to him, since the two of them were going to be partnered for a project that was coming up soon.

"Yeah, feels like people are talking about me." Naruto muttered as he rubbed his nose. People were talking about him. Entire cults had formed where they started to worship the ground he walked on apparently. He hadn't seen them himself, but he knew they existed since he kept getting sent gifts in the mail. Chocolates, high quality meats, love letters, letters of worship, and many other things.

It was embarassing.

"Huh?" Pyrrha asked on Naruto's other side, since Naruto had been paired with not only Jaune, but also Pyrrha for this project. He didn't get to pick his own partners this time.

"They say when somebody is talking about you, you sneeze." Naruto said, since Peter was so deeply into his own story of his youth that he was not even paying attention to his class anymore. Only the sound of the bell would snap him out of his story at this point, or when he finished the story itself. He could tell a pretty long winded story.

"Is that true now?" Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah, I unless you are sick. Then you sneeze because you're sick." Naruto noted as he leaned back. His chakra had fully recovered the day after his fight, so he was back to full power again. People underestimated how quickly his chakra recovery time was. He could recover chakra at an amazing rate, so even if he spent it all t would all be back by the next day.

"I hope I sneeze." Jaune said, hoping some cute girl would talk about him.

The sound of the loud speaker going on jerked even Peter out of his story, and everyone paid attention as Ozpin's voice came on over it.

 _"Naruto Uzumaki, can you please come to my office?"_

"See you guys later I guess." Naruto said as he got up and walked towards the door with his hands in his pockets. He was curious, having no clue what Ozpin could want him for. The man had already given Naruto a deep thanks for his work in taking care of the Grimm. He had given Naruto full marks, and if Naruto wanted to he could graduate the academy at this very moment and become a fully fledged Huntsman.

He didn't want to though, despite his hatred of school, he wanted to make memories with his friends and graduate with them.

Naruto walked the hallways of the school, and he looked out of the window. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he jumped out of a window, and he noticed that there were several Bullheads, one of which he recognized with the long blue "tails" on the end of it. So apparently Winter was at the school for some reason he didn't know. Naruto jumped onto the school building, before he jumped and landed in front of the main building.

He walked in and went straight up to the elavator, and pressed the button that would take him to Ozpin's office.

"Stupid as fuck elavator music." Naruto muttered to himself, before he reached the floor, and he opened it up, and like he thought he could see that Ozpin was sitting behind his desk. Naruto was surprised when he saw three more people in the office, Glynda had classes to teach so she wasn't there this time.

For one, he made eye contact with Winter, who nodded towards him.

"Naruto, welcome. I'm glad you could enjoy us, this is Lisa Lavender, a news reporter from the Vale News Network-" Ozpin started off as he introduced a woman sitting in a chair, waiting fore him and turned around. Lisa was a young woman in her late twenties, with straight white hair that went to her chin in length. She also had narrow yellow eyes, and wore a black business suit over a purple shirt. "-and this is-" Ozpin started as he began to introduced Naruto to somebody else.

"James Ironwood... how is it going Woody?" Naruto said as he waved a hello to the person that Ozpin was going to introduce him to. The General of the Atlas military, which had replaced Mantle as one of the 4 Kingdoms. He was a well dressed man who wore the colors of his Kingdom. White and blue with a hint of red. He wore a stark white suit with a high collar and golden buttons on it. There was blue on the front, and inside of that he had a red tie. He was a tall man, with black hair that was streaked with white. He had a white overcoat, and his eyes were green.

Not many people knew it, but his right hand was actually a machine, and the small strip of metal that was on the right side of his forehead was actually connected to his arm. It connected his brain to his arm remotely to allow him to control it.

Naruto knew though.

"It is going well Naruto." James said with a forcefully, and acted very well in the case, as he spoke to Naruto. It was hard to get along with somebody who had broken into his top secret base and got into the deepest layers of security... before escaping an army without taking or damaging a single thing.

To this day, he still didn't know what Naruto had been looking for, just that he didn't find it. Naruto doing nothing but go in and get out was the reason he didn't hate the boy. Whatever he had been looking for, he didn't take or mess with his military so he had no true reason to hold a grudge.

He could do well without the "Woody" nickname.

"Hello Naruto, it is a pleasure to meet you. You may call me Lisa, I am sorry to call you from your classes, but Professor Ozpin promised an interview." Lisa said as she gestured towards the seat across from her... and the camera that was pointed at everyone in the room. Several cameras actually, spread out across the room without looking at each other.

"Yeah, sure, call me Naruto. So, this is just about an interview? Nothing else?" Naruto asked as he sat down, and Ozpin spoke up.

"First and foremost, I would like to thank you, Naruto, because of you this world is safe against a monster of a Grimm. You saved the world." Ozpin spoke as he gave a humble apology to the younger man. Naruto had truly saved the entire world, if that Grimm had been able to get loose it would have destroyed one kingdom after the other without stopping. It could read minds and was simple gigantic, something none of them could have defeated, even with armies.

It could even control other Grimm if it had that same ability as the other E-Grimm, which meant it could have started a war.

"Anytime, I live in this world. Only normal for me to fight for it." Naruto waved off the apology, it was his duty to take care of this stuff. This was now his world to, the place his lived in, so he couldn't let humanity get destroyed just like that.

"On that matter, Naruto, we would just like to ask you some questions. How did you feel when you fought with the beast. Was it fear, anxiety?" Lisa asked as she leaned forward, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Neither, I mean, I knew I was going to win. This isn't my first time fighting big things. The EG-Fusion Beast was tough, but I plan on fighting something far stronger in the near future." Naruto admitted to her, and that got some attention.

"Something... stronger?" Lisa questioned with a hitn of fear in even her voice, something that slipped through her TV persona.

"Excuse me, but there is something out there stronger than the... EG-Fusion Beast?" James asked with his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, yeah... but don't worry, it is locked up nice and tight right now. I plan on fighting it with my full power. Lets not talk about that though." Naruto requested. The Kyuubi and his fight would have to happen some day, and Naruto wasn't afraid. As he was now, he was on par with a Tailed Beast in terms of fighting power. The size different meant nothing, since he had yet to truly find his lifting limit with Sage Mode. He could easily throw something the size of a Tailed Beast if he wanted to, and that was without struggling.

He could lift up mountains if he wanted to, and he was durable and capable of creating techniques on par with Tailed Beast Balls.

"I see... well future aside. You mentioned experience, where did this experience come from, if it isn't too personal?" Lisa asked, wanting to allow the world to get to know their hero.

"Well, I started my training when I was about 5. Then when I was 12 I started to get into one life and death battle after another, and I battled against amazingly powerful creatures. I guess when compared to that, this was just another fight for me." Naruto admitted, since all his life it had been one fight after another.

"I see, so you were a child soldier." Lisa noted, and Naruto shrugged.

"Well, yeah, I did join the military in my home. I would rather _not_ talk about me home though." Naruto said with an awkward smile.

"I understand, we will avoid mentioning it. Now, a lot of people are wondering this, but those techniques you showed... do you have anything else?" Lisa asked Naruto with a twinkle in her eye, and Naruto nodded his head.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve, but I have just started training for a new technique that will put everything in tht video to shame." Naruto said with a grin. Before he returned to the RWBY dorms, Naruto had summoned Fukasaku and his wife Shima for the purpose of asking him when they could train with Sage Mode and he could learn more about it.

Shima had told him that it was time for him to do something important, something that even the Fourth Hokage had been unable to do with all of his talent. Something that Naruto didn't even know about until he summoned them.

Adding an element to the Rasengan, and he learned that his element was wind.

He was going to be training with Shima to learn how to use the wind element, starting tonight when everyone was asleep. He would use the new Shadow Clone training trick, and use his clones experience to multiply his progress many times over.

"Oh, and any hints on this new technique?" Lisa asked with an eager look in her eyes.

"Sorry, but that is a secret. Can't go revealing everything." Naruto spoke playfully. He was getting a lot of attention, so he was really happy at the moment.

"I see, well, Miss Schnee, do you have anything to add?" Lisa asked when she saw Winter looking towards them, and James nodded to her.

"Yes, to thank the hero of the world, the Schnee Dust Company will be hosting a ball in your honor Naruto. We offer you an invitation, and will allow you to bring with you a date to the party. You are the guest of honor. The party will be held in a month." Winter said to Naruto with a glint in her eye. At first, when she realized Weiss had feelings for this boy she had been sure he would only bring down her family's name even further than their father had taken it. Now she was sure that Naruto would only bring the Schnee family to knew heights if he was seen with them.

She fully approved of Weiss dating this boy now.

'Well, for some reason I think inviting anyone on Team RWBY is a bad idea. The others might get mad at me for it.' Naruto thought to himself. He couldn't invite only a single friend to the party after all.

"That sounds wonderful Winter, can I assume that this event will be in Atlas?" James asked with a cheerful, jovial attitude. This was his own television personality, the personality that would allow him to make everyone believe him to be a fun loving man who could tell a good joke. It helped calm the people down to see him this way.

"Yes General, the ball will be held at the Schnee castle. It is invitation only, and will be not be casual. Fancy attire will be a must. Naruto, I speak for the Schnee Dust Company when I say-" Winter started, and as she was talking she walked over next to him. What she was about to do was what her own father had suggested to her, and she saw nothing wrong with it. It would raise her families reputation, and it would give the company a softer image.

She might not work for her family company, which was why Weiss was the heiress and not her, but she did care about her family business.

'What is she doing... oh.' Ozpin thought when he, and everyone, was surprised when Winter leaned down to Naruto's sitting level (he was sitting and she was standing) and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"-thank you for saving the world. This Ball is the least we can do, and a statue will be made in your honor." Winter spoke as she stood back up, and Naruto's cheeks turned red.

Did she just kiss his cheek!?

'Holy shit, did she just kiss me!?' Naruto thought with wide eyes, his cheeks red. He was NOT used to that type of affection.

"Well it looks like that about wraps everything up here. I am Lisa Lavender, and this was the Vale News Network live report." Lisa said as she turned to the camera, and the red light turned off. They didn't need a long interview, they just wanted to show Naruto being invited to the ball and get some words from him about what he felt.

He had quickly been on the rise to the status of one of the most famous people in the world after all.

Better be the first to interview him, than the last.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	60. Chapter 60

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Man, it feels nice to get a chance to change out of the uniform." Yang said with a grin on her face as she stripped down to her bra and panties, she had started to wear a bra more often lately for her own reasons. In the last week, her clothes had been a little tight, like they had shrunken in the washing machine. She was pretty sure that her breasts had grown a little since she was at the academy, since her bra was feeling a little tight as well.

"What are you talking about, the uniform is perfectly comfortable... and put some clothes on." Weiss said as she looked away from Yang. Weiss felt her Scroll vibrate, since she had it on vibrate unlike the others who let it ring, and she checked it to see that she got a message from her sister. Her eyes widened for a moment, and a small smile came over her face.

 _Weiss_  
 _Father will be funding a party to celebrate a new hero, and to have him granted an award. I didn't know if Naruto would pick you as his date, so I am inviting you ahead of time._  
 _The party is in a few weeks, so try and get Summoning down by that time._  
 _Winter_

'Oh Winter, thanks.' Weiss thought as she typed out her message for her sister back onto her Scroll, and then she closed it the second it was sent.

Good to know that she was getting to go to a nice get together.

"Hey, we are all girls here. Nothing I haven't seen before, or you haven't seen before. I mean, sure some of us have a little bit of trimming to do..." Yang said with a look towards Blake, who gave her a glare and covered the front of her panties.

"Hey, I would have trimmed it but I need to buy a new razor." Blake said with her eyes narrowed. She could not help that she, unlike Yang, actually seemed to grow pubic hair. She was a fully grown woman, and pubic hair was just apart of being an adult. Men and women both had it, and it wasn't like her hair was all that bad. It was just not perfectly shaven, trimmed nicely if she would say so herself.

"I'm not dissing ya here. I'm just saying, you have something we don't." Yang admitted with her hands raised up in surrender.

"Huh?" Ruby asked as she tried to button up her skirt, and she found that it was a little tighter than the last time she wore it. Not much tighter, maybe her skirt had just shrunken in the wash or something.

"Pubic hair... well you wouldn't know anything about that. You don't worry about that." Yang said as she leaned back on Blake's bed, considering it was easier than getting up on her bunk to do it. Ruby was bald downstairs, as in, she had yet to even begin growing pubic hair. She was lucky in the way that she didn't have to worry about shaving.

"Huh? I was talking about my skirt, it is tighter than before." Ruby said as she pointed to her clothes, and they looked a little tight on her as well.

"Shrunk in the wash, my clothes are a bit tight too." Blake admitted, and like Yang and Ruby both, she decided that the washing machine shrunk their clothes.

"How about you Weiss, your clothes a bit tight?" Yang asked, and Weiss looked at them with dull eyes. Her clothes hadn't changed in the slightest, because unlike them she didn't wash her WHITE clothes in with darker colors. Blake had to wash her top and shorts with the whites, so it was a surprise that her clothes were tighter.

'Of course, they gained weight.' Weiss thought as she looked at them. It wasn't very noticable, they still had rather toned bodies. Ruby had most of her body hidden by her clothes, so it was harder to tell with her, but Yang and Blake both wore revealing clothes. It was easier to tell with them that they were starting to gain a little extra weight.

Yang's socks and shorts were visibly tighter on her, and she only had a _slight_ hint of a muffin top. Her clothes were very tight, so it made sense for her to notice the tightness right away. Her breasts _had_ grown larger, but that was only because she gained a small amount of fat on her.

Blake was much the same, but the only place where you could see her fat gain was the tiny muffin top.

"Hello, Remnant to Weiss?" Yang said as she waved her hand in front of the girl, and all of the girls heard the sound of Naruto's door opening and closing. It was obvious that he had finished whatever training he had been doing, and had come back to his room.

"I heard you the first time, and no, my clothes are not tight." Weiss snapped, since she hadn't gained any weight, unlike the others. She didn't eat all of the stuff Naruto offered them. She didn't eat until she was filled, and then take a nap. She ate some grilled veggies, a little grilled meat, and then she started to study. She ate in smaller, more healthy, amounts and she judged what she ate before she ate it.

The others were just focused on meat, fish, and/or cookies in Ruby's case.

To gain wait is to take in more calories than you burn, and to lose weight or maintain a fit shape is to burn more calories than you eat, or at least burn an equal amount of calories.

"No need to snap, lets go see if Naruto is really in his room, or if it is just a clone. I want to try some of that chicken today." Yang said as she rubbed her growling stomach. Weiss rolled her eyes, and everyone else touched their stomachs as well.

'How does Naruto not gain weight? Oh yeah, despite how much he eats he burns it all off.' Weiss thought, since with Naruto's healing factor he had to get the nutrients and calories for that from somewhere. His high energy, and his _chakra_ must burn through a lot of those calories, not to mention his insane work outs.

"I want fish again." Blake mumbled to herself, never having enough of her favorite food.

"I want a big cookie again!" Ruby shouted out with a large smile. She wanted another one of those huge cookie balls that Naruto made for her. This time she would eat two of them!

A button hit the ground, and Yang looked down at her shorts and saw that one of her buttons had popped off.

"Oh, well Naruto can sew." Yang said as she took her shorts off and slipped on her pajama shorts, which fit better than her normal shorts for some strange reason to her. She would have Naruto fit her shorts for her if he had the time.

The team left their own room, before they walked next door and opened up Naruto's door to see him taking off his underwear.

"Sorry!?" Ruby shouted as she covered her virgin eyes, this was more than just him wearing a towel... she was seeing more than the towel. Thankfully his crotch was still mostly cover, and Naruto pulled his shorts up with a red face.

"Fucking knock from now on!" Naruto shouted at them as we went to put a shirt on. He had been meaning to _take care of himself_ while he had some free time. He hadn't thought that Team RWBY was going to just suddenly burst into his room. If they had waited for another minute or so, they would have caught him doing something he would rather not be caught doing.

He didn't masturbate often, maybe once a month, but just like any man he did have the same needs.

'He was totally about to jack it.' Yang thought to herself with a grin. She tossed him her shorts, and he gave her a raised eyebrow when she also tossed him the button. "Hey, can you fix this?" Yang asked him with a curious tone.

"Maybe, mostly I just patch up my clothes when they get torn during training. Putting a button back on doesn't seem too much different. Though you may want to lose some weight too." Naruto told her, and Yang's face twitched as she turned to give him a glare.

"Did you just call me fat?" Yang asked with her tone deadly, and Weiss snorted and covered her mouth.

"Oh, you did it now." Ruby admitted, while Blake just sighed. This was going to get really bloody, very quickly.

'Hah, even Naruto noticed.' Weiss thought with a smirk. She was the only one that hadn't gained any noticable weight, or any weight at all in this case.

"Huh? Not really, I'm just saying you gained weight. I never said you got fat. I mean, you have been gaining some weight lately... but I thought you knew and didn't care." Naruto started as he rubbed the back of his head. He had been noticing this for awhile now, since school had been keeping them from training, and the teachers had been out of class leading to a lack of combat practice, they had been lazy. Weiss didn't eat much most of the time, so she didn't really gain any weight.

"I didn't gain weight, my clothes shrank in the washer!" Yang insisted in a growl of a tone, and she got closer to Naruto. Her love or not, he just crossed the line big time.

"You _have_ gained weight. There is a scale in the bathroom, you may want to check it out. You too Blake, Ruby." Weiss said to end this. Naruto had only been worried about their health, if they started to let their health go and only eat fattening foods without taking care of themselves this was bound to happen to them.

"Ha, I'll do it, but only to prove a point." Yang said as she walked into the bathroom, and everyone waited for a moment.

...

"Aaaaaaaaah!?" Yang's scream of terror let everyone know exactly what she had just learned of, and Blake didn't even need to check herself. She touched the bottom of her hips, and she grimaced at how she had gained a little weight herself.

"I think I am going to have to start eating less." Blake said with a groan, since she loved Naruto's food so much.

"Ah man, this sucks." Ruby said with a pout. She didn't want to change how things were, she wanted to continue eating Naruto's juicy meat and his balls... his cookie balls. She loved his meat and balls so much, that she couldn't just stop putting them in her mouth.

"Aaaah... How could this have happened!?" Yang shouted as she ran out of the bathroom and grabbed a hold on Naruto.

"You haven't been working out, and have been eating a lot more than usual... and school has made you lazy." Naruto told her with a surprised tone. Naruto's body needed all of the calories he ate to make a lot of chakra, sure he had an unnatural chakra recovery rate, but food helped him recover it quickly.

Not to mention, unlike aura which came from the soul, Naruto's chakra came from his body itself.

Yang collapsed to her knees in shock, and she flopped onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. It was like she didn't know how to take the news.

"It isn't a big deal Yang, stop being a baby. Once Professor Goodwitch's classes start up again, you will lose that weight. Stop acting like a baby, though, you won't fit in a dress like this. Isn't that right Naruto?" Weiss asked him with a smirk on her face. Even if he didn't invite her, she was still going to that ball, and she was still getting a dance.

"Huh? I don't see why a dress matters." Naruto said to her, since Yang never wore them.

"Dresses are important to women Naruto." Blake commented, after staying quiet for awhile now. She felt it was important to explain that one to him.

"I agree with Naruto on this one." Ruby gave her own opinion out loud. She had to say that she didn't get the point of ball dresses and stuff like that.

"Idiots, Naruto, you and I _both_ know that you were invited to a ball hosted by my family... and you can bring a date." Weiss said to Naruto, forcing him to wince. Ruby, Yang, and Blake's eyes sharpened as they looked towards Naruto. They all started to look at him with narrowed eyes, that only grew more narrow when he started to whistle innocently.

Nobody ever buys the whistle.

"... Damn, yeah, I need to go to that. I'm not inviting any of you though, I was going to invite Nora." Naruto spoke, knowing that the only person who he could pick was Nora. He didn't know Big Red's real name, he kept fucking forgetting it for some reason. Her face was so pretty, but for some reason he had SO much trouble with her name.

"Why Nora?" Ruby felt the need to ask, a little bit of hurt in her voice.

"Nora and I never do anything together, but all of us hang out all the time. I would be embarassed asking Big Red, you know since I can't remember-" Naruto started, before he was stopped.

"Pyrrha Nikos." They all said together.

"Right, Pera Nekos... Big Red. Anyway, I'm not gay so Jaune and Ren are out. Yang and Blake have their jobs... honestly, I figured Weiss was going anyway. So... Nora." Naruto said as he explained his line of reasoning. He could have gone with Ruby, but she had a duty to remain with the majority of her team.

So he picked Nora.

"... I am surprising okay with this." Yang said after a moment, since Nora seemed to have feelings for Ren she would either say no, or it was be a strictly non-romantic date.

"Yeah, I can see why he would pick Nora." Ruby admitted, since she hated balls and stupid dressy stuff like that. She had fun at dances, but fancy balls weren't really her thing. Not to mention, she had something very important she had to do.

Weapons checks were being done... and she REALLY had to get those parts replaced!

"I don't like it, but yeah, I do have work." Blake said as she palmed her face, but she at least knew that Nora wouldn't make a move on Naruto or anything.

She was well... Nora.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	61. Chapter 61

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Sure, I'll go. I already have a dress." Nora said to Naruto, the very second that he asked her if she would like to go to the ball with him. She had nothing better to do, and honestly, going to a fancy ball seemed really fun. She did like calm events as well, because DESPITE what people believed of her she wasn't always a ball of energy.

Sometimes she could be thoughtful, emotional, and have an interest in more soft things like music just like anyone else.

Going to a ball seemed like a nice change of pace to her.

"Yeah, I figured you would want to go." Naruto spoke with a grin as he rubbed the back of his head. Nora was like him, most of the time she was a happy idiot, but she had her moments when even she wanted to go to some calm event without much going on. Life wasn't always about doing things fast and having some super important life changing event happen to you.

"Do you even own a suit?" Nora asked as she looked at Naruto, and Team RWBY behind him were all still somewhat shocked that Nora had said yes without even having to take a moment to think about it.

'Naruto in a suit? He should wet his hair back for that. Though that body needs yellow.' Yang thought as she looked at Naruto. She would guess that a gray or black suit would fit him best even if she prefered yellow, though knowing him he would pick an orange tie. It was his color, and for some reason he had a deep attachment to the color. She understood completely why he would be attached to a color.

In their world, colors meant a lot, and Naruto's theme of color seemed to fit SO well with them it was scary.

'Maybe an orange tuxedo... the White Fang wouldn't dare attack a party with the Orange Explosion there. No, black.' Blake thought as she looked at Naruto's ass and turned red for a moment. Her cheeks were dusted red, since Naruto did have a pretty nice butt. Considering that for the first time, several minutes ago, she had seen a good amount of skin she wanted to see more of it.

It was a nice butt.

'White, white would fit him.' Weiss mentally assured herself, and maybe she could get him to throw in some blue. The Atlas colors, because yes Atlas was the Kingdom after it had replaced Mantle. Mantle HAD been the Kingdom, but then Atlas took over and the name changed. Atlas was the only place where the school, named after Atlas, actually encouraged their students to join the military.

She didn't much appreciate it, but she did enjoy the white, blue, and a little bit of red, theme that went with the school.

It was also the Schnee colors, so it fit for Naruto to start wearing those very same colors.

'Scarlet... or maybe Crimson? He should wear something that is like his mother's hair, or his dad's?' Ruby thought, since the night before she had been going dream diving into Naruto's mind again. She had seen some rather shocking events that she didn't even know that Naruto had memories of.

Naruto had his first assassination attempt (two of them) on the night he was born. Not only that, but Naruto's own mother had been Jinchuriki before him.

Ruby also felt bad for Naruto, both of his parents had been stabbed through the stomachs to defend him with their dying breaths.

Naruto's body had been stained with the blood of his parents, mere minutes after he had been born.

"I do not have a suit, though I was just going to wear this or something." Naruto admitted, and all of the girls behind him decided to LOUDLY voice their disagreement.

"NO! You are wearing a Red/White/Black/Yellow suit!" Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang call called out as they crossed their arms in front of their chests. Naruto looked at them in surprise, before he snorted when he realized what had happened.

Ruby - Red, Weiss - White, Blake - Black, Yang - Yellow... and they said it in that order.

They had just suggested their Team colors to him, in perfect sync.

"I was thinking white and pink, so we actually _match_ each other." Nora said with a dull tone, kind of weirded out at how they had just done that. That was just weird how they had been so in sync, while also being out of sync. Of course, they forgot that when you went on a date to a dance with somebody, it was more normal for them to match.

"Or... OR you could wear orange." Naruto said to Nora, and she gave him a blank stare.

"I look bad in orange... I know my hair is orange, and I know oranges are awesome and an important part of a balanced breakfast... but I don't have the skin or hair to pull off orange. Yes, I know my hair is orange, which is why I can't wear orange. Orange and orange is a fashion no-go." Nora felt the need to explain to him. Blue and blue, just fine. Purple on purple, was also pretty good. Red on red, so long as they were the same red, was really good.

Orange didn't go with orange, not on top of pale skin with blue eyes.

"I'm not wearing pink. Have you ever heard of a pink ninja before?" Naruto asked them with a duller gaze.

"Have you ever heard of an orange one?" Blake felt the need to talk back to him. Naruto looked at her, before he vanished in a puff of smoke and she felt a kunai touch against her throat.

"Trust me Blake, my stealth lets me wear orange. If I can sneak passed high ranking ninja, launch surprise attacks, and... fuck it, you do realize I can turn into rocks right? I can turn into anyone, anything, or just use ninja tarp and go invisible. I can wear anything I want." Naruto said as he used a quick transformation justu and turned himself into Blake. She looked behind at Naruto, and he showed her himself as he was now.

"... You just got told." Yang said to Blake, considering she had already realized this.

Who cares what color Naruto wears, when he can just as easily transform into anyone he wanted to? Naruto could turn into somebody, rob a bank, and nobody would be any the wiser to him being the one to do it.

"I realize that." Blake spoke with an irritated scowl on her face. She was used to ninja wearing black, but then again, in a crowd blake actually stood out a lot.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am taking this chance to go and get in some training... Naruto, can you help me with something?" Weiss asked for a moment when she realized something. She had been planning on training her Summoning, since she was going to be seeing her sister again, and she wanted to improve on it. She knew that all Schnee were able to use Glyphs, it was their bloodline Semblence. It was inherited via their blood.

She couldn't just ask her father, didn't want to ask him anyway.

Then she remembered something, who had extensive knowledge on summoning other creatures to fight alongside with them? Who among them had summoned creatures the size of large buildings, able to go toe to toe with huge monsters and have those summons follow his lead? Who did she knew that would help her, without looking down at her with disappointment?

Naruto.

"Sure, the ball isn't for awhile anyway." Naruto commented as he started to walk off with Weiss, leaving the others behind. He wondered what she needed help with, since the prideful girl that Weiss wasn't didn't usually ask for help.

"Wait up, I want to come toooo!" Ruby shouted out as she jumped onto Naruto's arm and hung off of it. Naruto lifted her up with no trouble, despite gaining some weight she was still pretty light. Yang shared a look with Blake, before she decided to tag along as well. Weiss would have said something, but she only sighed in annoyance.

She _guessed_ they could watch her train with Naruto.

"So Weiss, what did you need help with anyway?" Yang asked, while Blake simply got a book out and started to read. This wasn't something she even cared about, she just had nothing better to do.

"I need some experienced help learning about Summoning. My family can summon, and Naruto can summon. Naruto, how many years have you been a Summoner?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"About 5 years, I started when I was 12 after signing a blood contract with toads. Our summoning styles might be a bit different." Naruto told her, and Weiss looked at him for a second. She knew their styles were different, she used a Glyph to summon, while Naruto used these jutsu.

"Blood, sounds like some kind of demonic contract... if you had said anything other than toad after it." Blake noted with dull eyes. If it had been snakes, or dragons, or even cats, then the contract would have sounded like a deal with a devil. She was sure that the toad she had seen though would be non-demonic in nature.

Naruto bit his thumb, and he was practiced enough to do this without handsigns, before he placed his hand onto his palm.

*Poof*

Sitting in Naruto's hand was a tiny little toad, unable to speak yet and not all that smart. This toad had just went from tadpole to toad, which was what Naruto was aiming for. He had barely put any chakra into the summoning.

"... It is so tiny." Ruby said, before the toad looked at her and it's cheeks swelled up... and then it started to spew flames at her. Ruby jumped back with shock at the flame spewing toad.

"Toads are prideful, and they come in a lot of shapes, abilities, and sizes. This is a fire breathing toad, obviously. Some toads are masters had Shaolin Kung Fu, and some are simply huge battlers. Some are messengers, some are Scrolls, and some are divers. Toads are the most diverse summoning animal." Naruto explained with his eyes twitching. The toad in his hand was looking up at him proudly, puffing out his chest as he spewed more fire up into the air.

It popped in a puff of smoke seconds later.

"So... you summon toads, and only toads." Ruby said as she glared at the spot where the toad had been. She had nearly lost her hair to that toad.

"I signed the Toad Contract, so yes, only toads. I only need toads though, so yeah. What do you summon Weiss?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, I have never been able to pull it off... it is so annoying!" Weiss ground out through grit teeth.

"Hey, don't be so mad. It took me a full month of training to summon toads, it isn't an easy thing to do... and I made you feel worse." Naruto said as he backed away from her. Weiss was still trying to summon after years of learning. Naruto had gotten it down pat in a month, and after that he had been able to summon toads like Gamabunta ever since if he wanted to.

"Is it possible for us to learn to summon toads?" Blake asked, and Naruto shook his head.

"You can't summon them yourself, you would need my blood. That, or you would need to get a summoning tattoo... and still use my blood. I already have these though." Naruto said as he took out small scrolls from his pocket. Each of the Scrolls was good for summoning one toad with his blood.

Naruto tossed each of them a scroll, and he gave them a vial of his blood for it as well. Shinobi blood, given more life to it by chakra, lasted a REALLY long time before drying out when stored properly.

"Man, and here I wanted to summon dragons." Yang said with a pout.

"Dragons aren't a summon animal Yang. They are a mythical creature, and most Summon animals are ACTUAL animals. Dogs, cats-" Naruto said, and Blake's head whipped towards him.

"Cats?" She asked with her tone suggesting interest.

"Well, yeah... my teacher Kakashi used dogs. The Uchiha were known for having Hawks and Cats for summon animals. There are also Snakes, Slugs, Death-" Naruto started, before he was once more interupted.

"Death?" Ruby asked, very creeped out by that one.

"Yeah, there is a set of seals that lets you summon the Death God. I can't use it though... people like me aren't capable of summoning that." Naruto said as he thought about the Kyuubi. The Death Reaper Seal was a summon that could only be done by a Non-Jinchuriki. Naruto couldn't summon the Death God even if he wanted to. Of course, the Death God was NOT responsible for his seal.

The Fourth Hokage had summoned the Death God (Jiraiya told him this) and sealed away half of the Kyuubi using it. The other half of the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him using the Eight Trigrams Seal.

"Let me guess, when you summon him he takes your sooooouuuuul." Yang teased Naruto as she made the creepy hand motions.

"Yes." Naruto spoke quickly, and all of the girls stopped walking and paled.

That did not sound pleasant.

"Huh?" Blake asked first, being the first to recover from it.

"Yes, when you summon the Death God. He rips out your soul, and the souls of the people you are fighting. Then he kills you, and eats your souls. You spend the rest of eternity in his stomach, fighting against the other souls. Kind of glad I can't use it." Naruto said with a down expression. The Third Hokage had used that seal, something that had become well known through the village. The stronger the jutsu, the more backlash it had the potential to have.

Summoning death, mean sure death for the user.

The girls were silent as they took in how horrifying that sounded.

'Having your soul eaten... that sounds... evil.' Yang thought as she shivered in fear. That was not something she would wish on anyone.

'His dad did that.' Ruby thought, and it only made her want to keep this from Naruto even more. For one, she wasn't sure how to tell him that she had been going through his mind and memories, and two... how could she tell him that only his mother had gone to the afterlife? She couldn't, she was unable to tell him what she wanted to.

"I am starting to like toads a little more now." Blake said with her fear being swallowed down. Yeah, toads were sounding a lot better by the second.

"Me too." Weiss admitted to having the same opinion as Blake on this one.

Naruto pouted at them.

Toads was awesome!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **The kung fu toad was the one on the cover of volume 13, and Kishimoto confirmed it as canon.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	62. Chapter 62

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'She is trying WAY to hard.' Naruto thought as he watched Weiss try and summon something. Her summoning, while not completely like his, focused on her summoning the enemies of the past that she had slain. The enemies that had pushed her to the limits, which was a cool ability. He wished that he could summon his defeated enemies to fight for him in battle.

Then again, that would require he actually kill them.

Weiss on the other hand, was seconds away from bitching, moaning, or giving up. She was sweating, she was exhausting herself, and she was pissed the hell off with her inability to summon anything at all.

"She is glaring at a circle." Ruby muttered to Yang, while Naruto closed an eye. Naruto entered Sage Mode passively, not really doing it completely. Naruto could sense that Weiss was nearly out of aura, and without exhausting himself he left Sage Mode. Weiss was putting way to much effort into this.

When he summoned, he just thought for a brief moment of what he wanted, and then he made his body do it.

"Shut up! I can't do it, but I don't need your comments!" Weiss shouted at Ruby, who yelped and hid behind Naruto. Weiss looked towards Naruto for help. "You, how did you learn to summon?" Weiss asked Naruto, and he bit his thumb and summoned a small toad on the table. This toad was holding onto a bottle of wine, and was currently drunk off it's ass.

"Stop thinking about it." Naruto told her, and she looked like she was going to be vivid.

"Are you an idiot!? I can't do that! Winter says that I have to think hard about my defeated enemies, she ALWAYS goes on about it! I have to focus!" Weiss shouted as she jerked around and made the Glyph appear on the ground again. Naruto rolled his eyes, now she was pissed off, and her chances of summoning her getting smaller the more she acted like this.

"Can you even summon?" Yang asked sarcastically, since she highly doubted that Weiss had the potential to do this right now.

"Naruto! Are you just going to sit there and watch me fail like a fool!?" Weiss shouted at him, and Naruto stood up. Naruto looked around for a bit, before he could find something that would help Weiss. He could always teach her the way that he learned, but that may be possibly a bit too extreme for her.

Actually, that sounded perfect.

"Here is what I think. You don't believe you can summon, so you can't do it. You think _so_ hard and try to be perfect... so even the smallest stray thought ruins it for you. Summoning is impossible for you. You will never summon, so stop trying." Naruto told her harshly, and she dropped her sword out of shock. She hadn't expected him to just... give up on her like that.

"Woah... harsh." Ruby said with wide eyes, now REALLY interested in what Naruto was going to say next.

"I'm trying my hardest!" Weiss yelled at Naruto, ignoring the commentary that was going on close to them.

"There is nothing on the line for you. You don't have a _real_ reason to NEED to learn. You might be smart, but for this you might be a bit too smart. Stop thinking about it, and _do it_." Naruto told her as he looked up towards the sky. Naruto stopped moving, because he had an idea that could just work.

"How can I _not_ think!? I have to think about what I want to summon, or I can't summon it! I have to think about every minute detail or it won't work!" Weiss nearly screamed at him, and Naruto's eyes transformed as he entered Sage Mode. Blake, being closer to her instincts, felt the shift in the air and looked up from her book to see that Naruto was looking at the sky with more interest than he was giving Weiss.

'What are you planning?' Blake thought to herself with a raised eyebrow.

"Ooooooh, this is going to be good... I think." Yang started, before she rubbed the side of her head. She didn't know what Naruto had planned, but it had to be awesome.

"Well... I do have a way you can instantly learn how to do it." Naruto said with a smirk on his face as his hid his eyes away from Weiss. He did have a way where she would learn to do it in one try, because there would be grave consequences for her if she didn't learn how to do it.

Weiss perked up.

"Just name it." Weiss said, and Naruto grabbed onto her and picked her up. Naruto grinned at her, and she paled.

That was NOT the face of mercy.

Naruto tensed his legs up, before craters appeared underneath his feet as he jumped towards the sky itself. Weiss screamed out of surprise when they went from ground level, and quickly went to cloud level in a second flat. Her scream of terror didn't stop when Naruto created a clone underneath them, and he jumped off of it and zoomed even higher up into the air. The air started to get thinner and thinner by the second, and Naruto let go of Weiss and pushed FAR away from him so that she couldn't hang onto him.

Weiss' eyes were wide with terror.

"Okay Weiss, summon or die." Naruto told her as he sat on air cross legged, and he fell as well. Naruto's eyes turned orange and he gained cross shaped pupils. He used his Jinchuriki Sage Mode, using the Kyuubi's chakra while using Sage Mode, and he looked at her with interest. He would save her of course, he wouldn't allow her to die or anything. Of course, he couldn't let her know that.

She was going to summon, because she had no option BUT to summon.

She couldn't think about it anymore, if she tried too hard she was going to die. Now ALL of her thoughts wouldn't be about summoning. Her thoughts were going to be on _living_ and not turning into a blood stain on the ground. They were so high up, her Semblence wouldn't even help her if they landed. Naruto was durable, and was using both Sage Mode and the Kyuubi's chakra along with his already insane durability. If he hit the ground, he would be bruised up, but he would live.

She would die, the second she hit the ground they would be finding pieces of her everywhere.

"Aaaaah! Are you insane! I am going to die! I'm going to die! I can't die like this!" Weiss screamed as she looked passed the clouds and at the Kingdom of Vale. The entire Kingdom of Vale, and she could see some of the other Kingdoms as well. She couldn't see the cities, way too high up, but she could see the countries they were located on.

'You know, if I created clones and jumped off of their backs... I bet I could get to the moon like that. I have enough chakra, and in Sage Mode I can jump high enough... I have GOT to try it sometime.' Naruto thought as he looked up at the moon. In one jump, he went from ground level to above cloud level. His second jump took him even higher than that, so he might be able to go up to the moon.

Weiss didn't stop screaming out, and she created a Summoning Glyph and tried to summon, but it flickered out of existance very quickly when she looked at the ground.

The image of a bloodstain in a crater frightened her so much that she couldn't even concentrate. She couldn't picture the Glyph, and she couldn't picture what she wanted to summon.

'I'm... I'm going to die... because I'm a failure... I failed and I'm going to die... I'm so pathetic...' Weiss said as she cried. She hugged herself, crying because she knew that death was going to come to her. She had almost no aura left, and Naruto didn't seem to be paying attention to her.

"You know, nobody is perfect Weiss. I trained for a whole month, and couldn't even summon a toad right. I always thought about it way to hard, and tried even harder. Your sister said you need to remember the enemies who pushed you... the times you almost died? I say, the best way to learn to summon is do it by trusting your body to do it for you... your body wants to survive Weiss. Stop thinking." Naruto told her as he laid back on air and watched as she fell, even though he was falling close by. He only ever got the hang of summoning when his life was on the line. He wasn't allowed to think hard to try harder, he had to do it or he would die. It was as simple as that.

Do it or die.

Your desire to live was often times the best way to motivate you. Weiss had an option, she could put full faith in her body and actually try without trying, or she could not do it and she would "die" as it were.

"Save me... please save me..." Weiss begged him, and he looked away from her.

"Hmmm, no, I don't think I'll do that. If you _summon_ though..." Naruto trailed off playfully, since this was something she really did have to do herself.

Weiss jerked her head towards the ground, and Naruto winced when he saw the pure terror in her eyes. Weiss looked towards him, and he made sure she couldn't see how horrible he felt for doing this to her. He schooled his emotions, knowing that she would need something big to motivate her.

"Aaaaaaah!" Weiss shouted as she formed a Glyph underneath them, and it flickered out of existance, and her eyes widened.

"You want to die Weiss!? Is this how far your will to live goes!? First sign of trouble, and you do and die! Come on Weiss! Do better than this!" Naruto shouted at her. He wasn't going to be nice and say nothing but sweet loving words.

Weiss needed somebody that wouldn't be gentle with her right now.

"I don't want to die! I don't! I can't!" Weiss shouted back at him, and the ground was getting closer and closer by the second.

"Really!? Don't want to die! Then why haven't you summoned!? Your must want to die, because I'm not seeing you summoning anyway! Come on now Weiss, show me that you aren't some weak willed little princess! Come on Princess, lets see that survival instinct!" Naruto roared at her, and Weiss' eyes widened as she looked towards Naruto. She could see his determination to help her, even though she was terrified right now... so terrified that she was going to be getting a fear of heights after this for sure.

Her eyes turned into stone, and she started to grit her teeth.

"I want... I want..." Weiss had started to say, and Naruto decided she wasn't speaking loud enough.

"What was that Princess, I don't think I can hear such weak willed words! You got something to say, don't just say it! SHOW ME! I want you to scream it to the sky and show me how far you want to go! Tell me what you want to do! Give up and die, or fight until the end!" Naruto roared at her so loudly that she had to shut her eyes. The ground was getting closer, even faster than ever. They only had a few minutes before they hit the ground, and before Weiss' turned into a splat mark.

"I want... to live." Weiss said as she started to bring out as much aura as she could, and th Glyph appeared and started to flicker.

"Say it again! Louder! I want all of Remnant to here how strong your will to live is! Lets see how far your guts will take you! SUMMON!" Naruto nearly broke his own voice with his loud he was yelling at her.

"I want to live!" Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her mind went completely blank, for a brief moment she didn't have a single image in her mind but one thing. The one thing that she had been trying to summon, the one other time her life had been placed in danger of being extinguished. The life and death battle that had been carved into her body. Her life flashed before her eyes.

She felt arms wrap underneath her back and legs, and saw Naruto holding onto her.

Weiss' eyes widened when she saw what Naruto was looking towards. It was a glowing white sword, two handed in nature. It was the size of her body, and made of glowing white energy almost. It was doubled edged, and uniquely shaped.

No, not just that, she summoned the armor too! She had summoned a glowing white suit of armor with nobody inside of it.

Naruto created a clone underneath him, and he slowed their fall by jumping lightly off it's back. Naruto started to fall with her again, and he did the same thing. He slowed their descent greatly, until they were barely falling.

Naruto's feet touched the ground, and the sword was stabbed into the ground inside of a crater. The suit of armor landing on the ground and holding onto the sword.

"Woah..." Ruby said with wide eyes as she looked at Naruto holding onto Weiss, who had fainted and was holding onto Naruto's jacket tightly.

"She did it..." Yang spoke, just as surprised at Ruby was. She didn't think that Weiss had it in her, or that Naruto had it in him to put her in such a dangerous situation.

'She also wet herself a little.' Blake thought, but hey, Weiss didn't have time to worry about her bladder more than likely. Blake was pretty sure that she would have done something very similar in this situation. Weiss didn't full out piss herself, but she did pee a little, enough for Blake's sensative nose to smell the scent of urine.

The sword and armor vanished, and Naruto grinned at the sleeping Weiss.

"Good job Weiss... now you just need to learn to do it at will." Naruto spoke softly, and his grin turned into a soft smile.

He hoped she would forgive him for this, even though she had never been in any real danger _she_ thought she had been.

He really did feel bad about this.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	63. Chapter 63

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Phew, dodged a bullet. Thank you Yang.' Naruto thought to himself with a grin on his face. Yang had given him the best excuse to not being around when Weiss woke up and inflicted her white justice on him... and that sounded so racist in his head. Naruto didn't think much on it though, considering that he was going to find something for Weiss to say sorry for throwing her from several dozen miles up in the air.

Maybe he could go to the moon and get her a moon rock?

Anyway, currently Naruto was riding on the back of Yang's motorcycle as he moved his hands so that he was gripping onto her waist. That was what Yang told him to hold onto anyway, each hand firmly above her hips and holding onto her waist. She had a thin waist, despite the small amount of weight gain she really was a thin girl in the waist.

Of course, she still had perhaps some of the largest breasts he had seen in awhile... not counting Pyrrha and Glynda, those two just having huge breasts. Naruto had never really been on a motorcycle before, which was strange because he felt like he should own one. He didn't know why, but maybe in some other universe that ran by different rules he did own one.

'I have myself a date, and his hands are so warm.' Yang thought with a smile on her face as she zoomed through the streets of Vale. She wanted to find a nice little store to start the date off in, maybe get herself something nice... maybe force Naruto to try on something sexy, in her eyes.

Yang's eyes became worried and she sped up when she noticed _that_ building was close by.

"Woah, what idiot names their store Titties?" Naruto asked as he looked at the store that had women dressed like sluts in front of it.

"I feel sorry for the slutty bitches that work there." Yang spoke as she looked at the uniform of the woman that was holding onto a sign outside of the building. Of course, she only had a split second to look at it, but she had it memorized what it looked like. She knew that they only wore bikini tops with some with some of the smallest, tightest shorts around. They bikini top being black in color, and the shorts being a darker blue. She also knew that there was a small hole in the back of the shorts, right at the top of it that was shaped like a star.

It showed off some buttcrack.

"Hey, don't talk about them that way. Those girls work hard too... wait, what do they even do?" Naruto asked as he looked back, his eyesight being good enough to see the lady sign waving.

"It is a strip club, I think... I mean, the place is called titties for a reason." Yang said as she turned a corner and prevented Naruto from seeing the building anymore. She didn't want to go back that way, mostly because she knew that Naruto would more than likely think less of her for why she didn't want to be there.

Titties... the bar that she had gotten a part-time job at, not as a stripper, but as a legit waitress. She wore that very same uniform that the girls did, and she was used to seeing some girls _disappear_ for half an hour before coming back with red faces. Sometimes, if you paid enough, some of the girls would give you a special service. Yang didn't, because she wasn't a slut for money. She wanted to watch the girls dance, and enjoy the free drinks, while also looking and practicing her own dancing during her break.

One day, she was going to try and dance for Naruto... with or without the stripping.

"Hmmm?" Naruto hummed as he thought to himself.

"You want to go there or something? I mean, I am sure I have way better boobs. Pay attention to me, your date for the night." Yang said as she leaned back a little and pushed her back into his chest. She leaned back a little more, she liked the feeling of firm chest muscle, since Naruto had one of the hardest bodies she had ever felt.

"I don't want to go there. My teacher took me to enough of those to last a lifetime, and I can make a clone turn _into_ a naked woman." Naruto reminded her with a roll of his eyes, while Yang thought about for a moment.

"Woah, talk about next level masturbation. Get a camera on that, and you could film yourself having sex with any girl you want." Yang said as she thought about it. If Naruto wanted, he could actually have sex with any girl... any girl. He could even make up a girl, or steal one from a book and have sex with her via having a clone turn into her. The transformation was physical, and they were just clones, not real people.

Naruto could _make_ them do anything he wanted to, and they would have no choice but to do it.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in a dull tone, not sure what she was talking about.

"No, think about it for a second. You could have make a clone, have it turn into... me or somebody, and then have sex with it. I mean, it is your clone... so it would still be like masturbation, but more awesome." Yang said with a grin on her face. She enjoyed the thought, if she could do that she would totally do it as well. She would make a clone of herself, have it turn into Naruto, and then masturbate away.

She wondered if she could beat her record of cumming 11 times in one day that way? It would be much better than using her hand, her right hand to be more exact.

"That is... an idea." Naruto said thoughtfully. Now that he thought about it, that did sound like a way better way to relieve some pressure. Naw, he didn't really think he would go for that personally though. Maybe if he was super bored and had nothing better to do with his time.

"Welp, here we are." Yang said as she stopped the bike and kicked down the stand, before she took off her helmet. Naruto didn't wear a helmet, unlike Yang his head didn't need aura to make it hard. Yang also couldn't afford to leave her aura on at all times, so helmet for safety. Yet, somehow she never had helmet hair.

"Small store." Naruto noted as he got off with her and walked into it. It was a simple store, but it had some dresses and suits inside of it.

"Well, I figured we would see about getting the _Hero_ a suit." Yang said as she threw around his title. The workers all looked towards Naruto, before their eyes widened and they started to scramble.

"... You dirty girl. Don't throw my title around to get free stuff." Naruto told her, and Yang whistled innocently. Of course, that was her plan, throw around the title of hero and get a free suit and dress combo.

"Well, there _is_ going to be a dance coming up. I was thinking you, and me, could go together. You and Nora already have the ball together, so why not us become a couple for the dance?" Yang questioned him innocently. She couldn't do innocent very well, as it would turn out. It wasn't in her nature to act innocent, street smart and wise, with a hint of dirty girl... but not innocent and pure.

"Sure, but isn't that months away?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow. What was the point of planning that far in advance.

"Yes, point for Yang." Yang muttered to herself as she started to look at dressed, in her eyes they were all great dresses. She loved white dresses herself, they were nice. Her eyes came across a nice one, showed a bit of cleavage but not much, shorter skirt so it showed her legs. She wanted to wear it, and it was strapless so there was that bonus of showing off her shoulders. "Hey, scale from 1 to 10, how hot would I look in that?" Yang asked as she gestured to the dress she wanted.

"Honestly, 9... maybe 10 if you wear it right." Naruto said to her, because he didn't want to tell her his real thoughts were a 7 or an 8 at most. The dress was beautiful, but not hot. There was a difference, sexy, cute, hot, and beautiful were all different things. The dress was cute, but on her it would be beautiful.

Of course, if he didn't give her a super high score he would get his balls busted.

He was stupid, he wasn't THAT stupid.

"I need to lose this though before I can get into it. Uh, why did your meat have to be so tasty?" Yang asked with a groan as she pinched her side. Now that she knew about the weight, she couldn't help but feel bad about letting herself gain it. She should have stayed on track, and instead of fawning over Naruto take care of herself better.

She needed to learn to balance food, romance, and training together so that they didn't kill her own day.

"You aren't fat, you just have a tiny layer of fluff. You aren't out of shape, go and run up stairs and you got it taken care of." Naruto said to her as he leaned against the wall. Nothing here stood out to him very much. Naruto looked at the shirt section, and he saw an orange, long sleeved button up shirt. There was also a black tie to go with it, and some black pants. Simple, but that was the way that he liked it.

Naruto picked out the stuff, before he looked at the price tag and winced for a moment. Naruto took it up to the woman at the counter, and she was a stuttering mess.

"You know what, I am going to get this." Yang said as she took out her wallet from her pocket, how she fit anything in those shorts he didn't understand.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he paid for the outfit, and Yang did so after him. The two of them left the store, and Naruto's stomach growled not long after. Yang smiled at him, before she hopped onto her bike and she pat the seat behind her.

"Come on, my treat this time." Yang told him, and she was going to make sure that he ate a _normal_ amount. Not a Naruto normal amount, but the normal amount for a normal person. They rode on for awhile, and Yang was practically jumping for joy when she saw a sign that was exclaiming how their store was halfing a half off sale. She pulled her bike over, and she put down the kickstand.

They had only gone three blocks before they saw this place, pretty much a waste of fuel.

"We went like three blocks... Oh, this place seems... nice." Naruto said when he noticed that it was... not a place he wanted to eat. It was one of those vegetarian stores that sold _only_ fruits and veggies, and nothing else but those.

"Yeah, I am going to start taking better care of myself. This seems like a good first step... I mean, I am still going to eat meat... but maybe eat it in moderation." Yang said with a smaller smile as she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him into the store.

"Hello, how many are..." The waitress started when they walked in, before she saw _Naruto_ standing there and dropped the menus that she was holding onto. "The Hero! Oh, sorry, I'll get you the best table!" The waitress said as she practically dragged them towards a table and sat them down.

Naruto grumbled when he saw a table filled with hipsters, and not the cool ones. The ones that were hipsters because they wanted to be _different_. The good ones were the people who were naturally hipster by personality, but these people chose that way of life.

"What, don't like hipsters?" Yang asked him, and he nodded.

"I hate people who lie to themselves. Anyone who pretends to be something they are not get on my nerves... honestly. I wouldn't even talk to Blake if she started to hide her heritage. People who lie to themselves are the worst." Naruto nearly spat, and Yang looked at him with surprise. Naruto was a guy that could accept anyone, but here he was saying there were people even he couldn't stand.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you genuinely pissed off before." Yang admitted to him, and he frowned.

"I get pissed all the time, I have a temper... there just hasn't been anything _to_ piss me off." Naruto said with a groan. He didn't like being angry, but he did have to get his temper from somewhere.

"Well, relax." Yang said as she placed her hand on top of Naruto's hand.

She wanted this date to go well.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	64. Chapter 64

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"That was nice. Just me, you, and the wind in our hair... our amazing hair." Yang said as she and Naruto walked up the road to Beacon. Their date had been a rounding success, so good that Yang was pretty sure that they were going to go on another one. The entire thing had gone off without a hitch, no world ending terrors being awoken from a deep slumber, no drama, no villians getting in the way... nothing.

Just her and Naruto, going across Vale and having fun with each other, in a non-perverted way. It was a nice, calm date.

With Naruto's luck, Yang had expected them to run into a demented villian whose only goal was the complete domination of the world.

"... You have a hair fetish or something? You always seem obsessed with your hair." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow, and she nodded.

"Well yeah, it is my battery." Yang said as she moved her hair in front of her chest, over her shoulder, and started to stroke it. She loved her hair greatly, and it was an important part of her battle strategy.

"Battery?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, my Semblence takes damage and turns it into energy for me to use to make myself stronger. I store that energy in my hair, the longer and thicker my hair is the more power I can store." Yang said as she stroked her hair some more. She had to take great care of her hair, and let it grow out. Whenever people cut off her hair, they made her a little bit weaker. When her hair took in a certain amount of energy, it glowed, and when she was overflowing with power (or using the power in it) it was set aflame with her aura.

She didn't know why her eyes turned red when she activated her Semblence and gained power from it.

"... So your Semblence has a hair fetish?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, messing with her a little. He liked poking fun at people, it was his best way to pass the time.

"Yes, my hair, a non-sentient being, has a fetish. It is part of my Semblence, don't you take care of your chakra, or whisker marks?" Yang asked, since he always said he had no aura, but instead chakra. She also noticed that whenever Naruto's eyes turned red, his whisker marks grew thicker. She guessed that meant that Naruto stored and released power in his whisker marks, like she did her hair.

"... What?" Naruto questioned her with pure confusion this time.

"Don't you store chakra in your whisker marks, and release it to gain strength? Your whisker marks seem to get bigger when you use that healing ability, or strengthening ability." Yang said as she pretended to draw whisker marks on her face.

"I was born with these, they are genetic." Naruto told her with his eyes twitching. First people mistake him for a Faunus because his animal-like whisker marks. Now Yang was assuming that they were part of his power, part of the reason he was strong. Nobody ever thought they were scars, because they were too straight, symmetrical, and the strong color. They were actually black indents in his face.

He didn't even know why he had them, and it was confirmed by the Third Hokage that he had been born with them before he became Jinchuriki.

"So you ARE a Faunus." Yang said with her arms crossed, a proud smile on her face. Only Faunus possessed animal traits genetically.

Naruto slapped her upside the head.

"Are you stupid, I'm not a Faunus. I've said that so many times already. Is Blake a human because she has hair instead of fur?" Naruto asked Yang, and she had the decency to look ashamed for a moment. She did kind of forget that Naruto was constantly being mistaken for a Faunus, but wasn't one.

"Weird example... hey, how DID you and Blake meet each other anyway?" Yang asked as she sat down on a bench, and Naruto sat next to her. She had to admit that she was curious about how Naruto met one of her teammates. She knew how Naruto met Ruby, and kind of how Naruto met Weiss, but she had no clue how Naruto and Blake knew each other.

"Ask her, not my story to tell." Naruto stated simply, and Yang pouted at him, before she laughed to herself and nodded.

"Yeah, because Blake talks about herself _so_ much." Yang said, and Naruto laughed with her. Yang enjoyed the honest laughter. She didn't hate Blake, despite how much they argued Yang felt nothing like anger or hate for the girl. She was a rival for her love's heart, so Yang couldn't just instantly be best friends with her.

"She is kind of awkward around people, just give it time. I'm sure she will open up eventually. She kinds of reminds me of my friend Sasuke, kind of a loner." Naruto explained, and Blake did remind him a little of Sasuke. Though that was only because they were antisocial, prefered to be alone and stayed quiet most of the time. Blake had olive skin though, while Sasuke was pale. Blake also had _much_ darker hair than Sasuke.

She also had the most awesome difference of all.

Boobs.

"... Yeah, she kind of reminds me a my mom a little." Yang said with a snarky tone to her voice.

"Your Mom, but you never met her." Naruto told the girl, and Yang would have punched him... if Naruto's mother hadn't been dead. Naruto was in the same situation as her, with no birth mother around... only he also had no adoptive mother, or surrogate mother... he had no mother figures at all.

"Black hair, Blake's pajamas look like Mom's clothes in the picture... and they both have pretty smiles." Yang said as she thought of the picture that Naruto had got her. Her mother's loving smile, and the rare smile that Blake showed, were both so beautiful to her.

"Wow, are you a lesbian for Blake?" Naruto asked with a grin. That was pretty boner inducing, even though Yang shrugged her shoulders.

"Sexually, gotta say I am attracted to her. Have you seen that ass, but I'm not interested in dating Blake or anything." Yang mentioned to him. Lust and love were different, she felt a Bitter Lust for her rival Blake. She wanted Blake's body, because it was a nice body. She felt love and lust for Naruto though. She wanted a relationship with him, just as much or more than she was attracted to his body.

"... Weiss?" Naruto asked again, and Yang punched his arm.

"Idiot... what is up with you and making me gay?" Yang asked with her eyes narrowed. She didn't come off gay, if anything she was always talking about how she was attracted to men. It was weird and insulting for her crush to think she was gay (a term that applied to anyone, regardless of gender, that loved the same gender).

"Well duh... it would be super hot. You're hot, Blake is hot, Weiss is hot... Ruby is cute. You and Blake would make a super cute couple... I think she has a crush on you." Naruto whispered to Yang, and Yang looked at him with a sweatdrop. Naruto thought that Blake, who was in love with him, had a crush on her... the two of them always fighting.

"Okay... what?" Yang asked, and Naruto nodded.

"I'm an expert at love. You and Blake totally have a something special, eh, eh, eh. So how about it, go and get yourself a hot lesbian." Naruto teased Yang, who groaned. Naruto was an idiot at romantic love. He was so oblivious that he thought she, and Blake, had romantically lustful feelings for each other.

"I feel nothing romantic for Blake." Yang said to Naruto as she stood up, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her when she started to walk away with a frustrated look on her face. Yang groaned to herself, before she put her hands in her pockets.

It was time for some anger management.

Blood.

Yang's eyes widened when she saw blood on the ground, and she would have turned to say something to Naruto, but he had already jumped over towards the dorms. He could jump freakishly long distances, so she was buy herself now. She heard the sounds of growling, and she activated her gauntlets. She got ready for a fight, and she started to follow the trail of blood. There was a long trail of blood smears on the ground, leading to the other side of the water fountain... and it was night time now.

This was getting creepy.

"Aaaawwoooooooooo!" The howl of a Beowolf alerted her to something very scary, or at least a very scary thought. Beacon had been invaded by Grimm while she and Naruto had been on their date. On the other side of the fountain, she could see black fur and some white, with a wolf tail sticking out from the edges of it.

Yang started to stalk towards tail, and it twitched and faced straight up when she drew near it. Yang stopped moving completely, and she waited, until the tail started to wag again and the sound of wet crunching was heard.

It was feeding.

"Raaaaaaah!" Yang shouted as she ran towards the water fountain, letting loose her battle cry as she jumped over the fountain. Her eyes widened when she saw a young girl, who appeared to be only 4 and a half feet tall. The second the girl laid eyes on her though, she showed off a row of sharpened teeth. Her teeth were stained with blood, as was the entire lower half of her face. She looked just like the drawing of "what if grimm evolved" that Naruto and Blake had to work together to "defeat" on paper.

Yang didn't know what hit her, she honestly didn't, because one second she punched the air and sent a blast towards EG.

The next second, her back slammed into the ground and she was being held down against her will by the strong, small girl. Yang smelled death before she saw it, because the girl opened up her mouth and started to lower it towards Yang's throat. Yang's life was flashing before her very eyes when the small humanoid grimm prepared to make the killing bite.

"If you bite her, I will rip your head off." The harsher voice of Naruto's clone said, the clone that was taking the Beo-Loli out for a midnight stroll. He did this nightly, since she was too dangerous to allow her to see the light of day until her training was done. She refused to wear clothes as well, and any clothes given to her got ripped up by her fangs. Not to mention she was extremely hostile towards humans and faunus still, attacking them on sight.

She was still in the process of being trained, but it was slow progress.

Naruto had just barely managed to get her to stop trying to kill Ozpin and Glynda, but that was only if Naruto was close by.

Yang was surprised when the Beo-Loli got off of her and started to move on all fours towards Naruto. She got in a submissive position towards her clear master, and Yang was allowed to sit back up.

"... Shit... I almost died, didn't I?" Yang asked with wide eyes. To think, she had almost gotten her throat ripped out before she could get up a defense. Aura didn't protect from bites too well, because unlike slashes and blunt force. When you got bitten, the person could _continue_ biting you. The longer and more pressure they put into the bite, the more damage they could do.

"Yeah, this little one isn't human friendly yet... thankfully she doesn't need to be potty trained. See, you butthole or urethra. Kind of confused how she digests stuff." Naruto admitted as he showed Yang the lack of anus. The Beo-Loli wasn't capable of a lot of things humans were, bathroom needs like relieving herself were impossible and unneeded. She had a vagina, but she lacked a womb or cervix. The vagina seemed to be purely for show, much like the breasts were... though they were very flat breasts.

She had a butt, but no anus... it was weird.

"What... is that thing?" Yang asked when she noticed that the creature was licking Naruto's pant leg, trying to get his attention. She nawed at his pants and had her hands curled up into paws while patting on his thighs. She was clearly trying to get his attention for something, and she opened her mouth.

"Ma... Mas... terma.. sterma... ster... mast." The Beo-Loli started to say, still finding it difficult to convert growls, grunts, and howls into human speech. She was trying hard though, very hard to try and please her master by learning to communicate with him.

"It is an Evolved Beowolf, an Evolved. It was captured, and because it has the potential to learn I've made it my pet." Naruto said as he leaned down and scratched the Beo-Loli's butt like one would do to a dog. Her leg started to jerk around a bit, before she rolled onto her stomach and exposed herself to Naruto. He started to scratch her stomach, right above her crotch, and her leg wiggled.

"... You are a clone right?" Yang asked as she pointed at Naruto.

"Yeah, every morning Naruto makes me and I spend the day with this one. Oh, and don't be bothered by her nudity. Right now, she is little more than an animal." Naruto said with a bored tone. Sure, the little Grimm was cute and sexy... but it was ruined for Naruto by her desire to see the end of humanity. She lacked so much that it was almost funny.

"... But she looks like a naked girl... and has a vagina." Yang said with a finger pointed at the naked parts.

"I find that if I treat her like a dog, that I can ignore her nudity pretty well." Naruto said as the Beo-Loli flipped onto her feet and sat down on her butt. She had her hands on the ground and was glaring towards Yang, growling death at the girl.

"She doesn't like me." Yang said, and suddenly nudity didn't mean much to her when she saw the wolf inching towards her.

Naruto leaned down and grabbed the back of her neck, before he pulled her away from Yang and grabbed her ass. Naruto firmly pushed her ass against the ground, and the wolf-like girl growled towards Yang, before she whimpered and followed orders.

"She hates everyone and everything. It humans or faunus made it, she tears it up. If it is human or faunus, she attacks it. I just barely got her to stop attacking some people. She was good lately, so I took her on a walk and let her chase a rabbit." Naruto said as he gestured towards the shredded body of a rabbit. Yang held her hand over her mouth, because that rabbit had been stripped clean.

"Oh my god..." Yang said, since that rabbit did not die peacefully. She could see one of it's legs floating in the water.

"I snapped it's neck before she got to it, don't worry, it didn't suffer. Normally I just feed her the organs from the animals I hunt down. She picks the bones clean." Naruto said, because her room was filled with bones at this point. When he wasn't in there, since she didn't sleep, he believed that she chewed on the bones until they were eaten as well.

"How can you... control that monster?" Yang asked, and she got a growl from the Beo-Loli. The creature did not like being called a monster. Her hair started to curl up around the edges, and grow more feral, as her tail lifted up. She stood up on two legs, and her claws turned red as they glowed with energy. The same happened to her teeth, she couldn't speak, but she could understand what humans were saying about her.

"She dislikes that word... and she _will sit_!" Naruto reminded the creature, and she sat back down, but continued to show how hostile she was towards Yang by baring her teeth at the girl.

"Is she like that always?" Yang asked as she backed away from the rather frightening little girl.

"Well, she has a _special_ dislike for women apparently. She downrate hates girls for some reason. She warmed up to Ozpin a bit quicker. Now Oz can touch her head, and she only snaps at him 5 times out of 9... while when Glynda tries, she gets snapped at every time." Naruto admitted to Yang. His pet, because if he looked at her any other way her nudity would bother him, didn't like girls. It was rather normal, most female animals weren't as fond of females as they were males. The same being said the other way around, unless they were just very well natured animals.

She was not well natured, she just despised Naruto getting close physically to a girl.

"So... what are you going to do after you train her?" Yang asked, and Naruto pat himself on the chest with his hands. The creature turned around and she jumped up and latched onto Naruto. She licked the side of Naruto's face, before he pushed her down. Naruto opened up his jacket, before he showed the girl a chewable toy.

She started to growl at it, since it was created by humans she disliked it already. Naruto tossed it to her, and she started to rip it to shreds.

"First... I actually need to train her. Grimm don't even have a reason to hate humans, they just do for some reason." Naruto said, since he had asked his little one why she hated humans. He just got a confused look. Even she didn't know why she hated humans, all she knew was that she hated them. She was not a super old Grimm, she was older than the newbies of her old pack, but she was not as old as the Nevermore or Death Stalker. She had actually been one of the youngest Grimm that turned.

"I am going to... yeah, I got some stress to relieve." Yang said with an awkward smile, and she moved to get as far away from here as possible.

Naruto and Yang's date... went great.

What happened _after_ would forever be etched into her memory.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	65. Chapter 65

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Class is so boring.' Naruto thought as he stood in front of his opponents... well his ex-opponents. The second the class match had started, the entire team he had been facing up and surrendered. Nobody fought him at all anymore, it was frankly annoying for him that he had nothing to do.

Ever since he learned about Shadow Clones sending back memory, Naruto had been using them to do his homework for him.

Once a class ended, Naruto would create 2 clones and send them to his room and have them get the homework done while he was in the next class. Basically, he had two people (clones) working on his homework. One clone would get bored, and switch over to the other clone, so that there was always one clone working. What could he say, he didn't want to do it himself, so he had his clones do it for him.

Weiss was glaring at the back of his head, and he could feel her icy stare. She wasn't angry at his stunt anymore, he DID teach her how to summon the way he learned the same thing so he DID have experience in the same fear. She was angry at the fact that he went on a date with Yang while she had been knocked out, and body thought to wake her up to go and spy on it. What she was most angry about was that she wet the bed (when you pass out from exhaustion, sometimes you wet yourself in your sleep). Now Ruby and Blake had ammo in their guns if they ever wanted to tease her, or blackmail her.

Wetting the bed at her age, humiliating.

"Well Mister Uzumaki, thank you for... standing there, but that is all the time we have for class." Glynda spoke as the bell started to ring. That wasn't the bell that would end classes for the day, just this one class. At this point, the teachers were all starting to get over their injuries. Glynda only had bandages around her head at this point, and others only had their most severe injuries left unhealed.

'Sheesh Weiss, that date was a week ago, get over it.' Yang thought, since for the last week Weiss had been giving both her and Naruto the cold shoulder.

Girl was in love, but she knew how to hold a grudge as well.

"Whatever." Naruto spoke with a pout as he moved to leave the class. It was lunch now, so he might as well head towards the cafeteria and wait for the others to arrive after him. Naruto didn't have to wait, because his friends started to run down towards him. Nora jumped onto his back, and he raised an eyebrow when she stood on top of his shoulders.

"Ha! I am Queen of this castle, being up here is awesome." Nora called out towards their friends, who looked at the girl. Naruto looked up at her, before his face froze. Naruto poked Nora's ankle, before she slipped and landed on the ground, right on her ass. She bounced once, she had a tight ass apparently, before she landed on it a second time. As if the first time didn't hurt, she landed on a freshly damaged ass.

She clutched her cheeks with her hands and gasped.

"You okay Nora?" Jaune asked as Ren helped the girl back to her feet, and she rubbed her butt.

"My butt hurts, but I'm fine." Nora spoke as she continued to rub her butt, even as Team RWBY came over to them she continued to rub it.

'Disgusting, touching your rear end in public.' Weiss thought, still being pouty, and didn't speak to anyone. It was like she had taken a vow of silence she was so silent.

"Why did you throw her off?" Pyrrha asked Naruto, and he looked at her for a moment. Blake sighed, before she went over to Naruto and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Pyrrha was confused when Naruto didn't say anything to her.

"Pyrrha." Blake said to him lowly, so that only he heard her voice, and she hid behind him so nobody saw her lips moving.

"Well Pyrrha, I could see up her skirt. If I could, then people passing by could too. By the way, nice panties Nora." Naruto said as he sent her a thumbs up. He had to admit, she picked out some great ones for herself. Nora returned the thumbs up and grinned at him, while many people face palmed.

"Thanks, but if I knew somebody was going to see them, I would have worn the sexy ones!" Nora laughed out loudly. Unlike the others, she had nearly no shame when it came to revealing personal information. Jaune was already blushing, while Ren was groaning in annoyance. He didn't want this to start.

"Oh, sexy ones, do tell." Yang commented with an interested tone as they all walked out of the training building, and enjoying the summer air they went towards the cafeteria. Soon it would be fall, and after that winter. Best to enjoy the nice weather while they still had it.

"Well I'm not wearing them right now... Dang, if I had known people were going to see my panties, I would have worn them." Nora said with a click of her teeth and snap of her fingers.

"Don't most people... hide their underwear?" Jaune asked, before he felt an arm go over his shoulder. Naruto hung off of Jaune, and instantly everyone around him blushed when they saw what state that Naruto was in.

"Jaune... Jaune, Jaune, Jaune. Shame will only hold you back, man, I should really tell you about the time I shoved stuff up a guy's ass." Naruto told Jaune with a sigh, but he was also being serious. Of course, he didn't have to strip down to his boxers to say this... but he felt like teasing Jaune. Anyway, he didn't really strip down. He just used the Transformation Jutsu to turn into a naked version of himself. It was like the same thing, but instead of creating clothes, he subtracted them.

"Put some clothes on!" Jaune shouted out, since he had a mostly naked man hanging off of him.

"No... don't, I like the view." Yang said as she wrapped an arm around Ruby and just... enjoyed the view that was shirtless, pantless, and headbandless Naruto.

'Agreed.' Blake thought, but refused to say out loud. Of course, her eyes trained on Naruto's abs, and then she went lower. She didn't lick her lips, like Yang was doing, but she did give a slight purr... for less than a second before she stopped it cold.

"Whooooo, take off the boxers!" Nora shouted out as she took out a few lien and tossed them towards Naruto. Naruto caught them, before he laughed and tossed them right back to Nora.

"No! Bad Nora, tell him to put clothes on!" Jaune shouted out towards his teammate, and she only laughed in his face. Naruto put Jaune in a headlock, before he started to lightly choke the boy.

'These idiots... I want to ignore them so badly.' Weiss thought with her fist clenched. She wanted to ignore Naruto, and glare at him, until he asked her out on a date. She figured if she glared long enough, then she would get Naruto to eventually ask her out to say sorry to her. Of course, she should have realizes she was dealing with... well Naruto.

Naruto was Naruto, logic and Naruto didn't go well together.

"What's wrong Jaune, flustered?" Yang asked with a snort, before she turned red when a clone of a nearly naked Naruto now formed next to her. He wrapped an arm around her, and blew a kiss into her ear. Her cheeks puffed out as she held her breath, and Naruto started to laugh as the clone vanished and Naruto had his clothes reappear in a puff of smoke.

"Ha! You guys are so easy to mess with!" Naruto laughed out as he walked backwards, and Ruby stucked her leg out. He tripped over it, before the back of his head hit the ground. Naruto hit the ground with a thump, and Ruby laughed. Not just her, but everyone laughed out at how Ruby tripped Naruto.

"Says the guy who just got tripped... Naruto?" Ruby asked, before her heart nearly stopped when dull eyes gazed into the sky in that dead sort of way.

Everyone stopped laughing.

*Poof*

The Naruto on the ground vanished in puff of smoke, and everyone didn't know how relieved they felt that they didn't just see their friend break his neck and die. Naruto walked out from behind them all, before he rolled his eyes.

"That shouldn't even have fooled you. That isn't enough enough to break my neck, not that a broken neck will kill me... just hurt like a bitch." Naruto said, because he knew what it felt like to have your neck snapped. He cracked his neck just remembering how Sasuke had snapped his neck when he smashed him into the ground, after jumping off a cliff.

Not. Fun.

"Jerk." Ruby told him with a pout, and she gently punched his arm.

"You know what, I'm bored enough that I came up with an idea... prank war. Lets have some fun, best prank wins a prize. Team Naruto vs Team Ruby vs Team Juniper... worst prank their team punished, best pranks get rewards." Naruto said as he clapped his hands together. He needed a way to pass the time, and having a legit reason to prank his friends would surely amuse him. It had been awhile since he planned out a prank, and this time he would make them complicated and personal.

'Revenge.' Weiss thought, knowing this would be fun for her... much too much fun for her.

"I'm in!" Yang shouted as she pumped her fist into the air.

"... Yeeeeaaaah, no." Jaune said, since he knew how this went. He would lose, become the butt of the joke, and then get humiliated all at the same time. There was no way he could beat Naruto in a prank war.

"Gotta agree with Jaune, this doesn't seem like fun to me." Pyrrha said with an awkward smile. Pranks just weren't her thing, she never really understood them too well.

"I'm out, I need to catch up on my homework." Ren admitted, since the teachers were really packing a lot of homework on them to make up for lost time.

"I'm IN!" Nora screamed out in excitement as she placed her hand on top of Naruto and Yang's hands. She had a wicked grin on her face. Team or not, she would totally win this one. She already had a prank in her head.

"You know what, I will try this. No harm right?" Blake asked, since she was trying to work on her social life. She wanted to try new things, and this seemed... okay, she didn't want to do this. She hated the idea of a prank war, but she would try it out.

"YEAH!" Team Ruby is a go!" Ruby shouted out as she dragged Weiss along, and all of the participants had their hands in the circle.

"Here are the rules... you can only prank each person on the opposing team once. I can prank Blake, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss... but combined they can only get me once... but Nora can also get me. Each team can get each member of each team once." Naruto said with a challenging grin.

This was going to be good.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Note: SHIPWRECK-5897**_  
 _ **The above is the name of the person, who has been given permission, to do a "Reading" story for "Naruto the Y" - So everyone go and support him if you like that story.**_


	66. Chapter 66

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Heh, hope those clothes are comfy for you Nora.' Naruto thought as he went after his first target. Naruto did nothing to Nora's clothes, and he just figured he would get her out of the way for pranking first. Nora was standing in front of the class, Peter's class, and she was about to face off against a regular Beowolf. This one didn't even have a single bone on it's body, showing that it hadn't killed anyone. It didn't even have a full mask with symbols yet, just a blank mask. The thing was a newborn in every single way.

Virgin Grimm, as in a Grimm that had yet to kill.

'He did something... he works fast.' Yang thought as she looked at the smirk that Naruto had on his face as he looked down at Nora.

One swing of her hammer, and she smashed the head of the Beowolf in.

"I broke it!" Nora proclaimed proudly. Grimm that young were like killing babies with how easy they were to take out. She would have hoped she could have taken out something more dangerous... like an Ursa Major or something. Something older, more powerful, smarter... and overall something that didn't die in one hit.

"Very good Nora, very good. Fine work, a clean kill... as clean as that was." Peter said as he looked at the steaming remains of the Grimm. It was already smoking and vanishing into nothing.

'Nora is SO Peter's favorite.' Naruto thought with a grin on his face. He already had all of his friends planned out, and Team RWBY were still working on what they were going to prank him with. Sadly for them, Naruto had a clone turned into a mouse hiding in their room. Whenever they talked about plans, Naruto had the clone pop and it would alert him to what they were thinking of doing.

Not against the rules, just information gathering.

He already had all of the pranks planned out on his end, but he was targetting Nora first.

"Thanks Professor!" Nora thanked the teacher for the compliment, and he gave a deep laugh.

*Poof*

Nora looked down when smoke clouded her vision, and she coughed it out of her face. When her vision was cleared, she was surprised when she saw that the red string tie around her neck was missing. Naruto smirked for a moment, and Blake looked over to him with her eyes widened. Somehow, Naruto was getting Nora's clothes to vanish without even touching them. Naruto crossed his fingers.

*Poof*

"Ah!?" Nora shouted in surprise when her jacket vanished as well, leaving only the brown vest underneath it and the white shirt. Naruto wasn't going to hold back on his pranks. Nora had mentioned that she should have worn sexy panties the day that she stood on his shoulders... so Naruto was going to see just how sexy those panties were.

For the girl with no shame, he would fill her with embarassment.

"What is happening to your clothes?" Peter asked in surprise, and his face turning a little red. Nora's face was starting to turn red as well.

*Poof*

Her vest was gone, so Nora started to RUN out of the classroom as fast as she could. She slammed the door behind her and she covered her chest as she ran. It was during class, so there shouldn't be anyone in the hallways at the moment. Naruto was a friend, and she had been joking when she mentioned how she should have worn sexy panties. She didn't actually have a shameless side to her where she would just show everyone.

"No no no no no no..." Nora chanted as she ran towards a bathroom.

*Poof*

Nora's shirt vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving her with only a bra covering her breasts, and her hands. She turned sharply around a corner, trying to find a bathroom where she could hide herself away. Nora saw Cardin in the hallway, so thinking quickly she grabbed her hammer and smashed his face in before he could see her.

"Sorry, but totally not sorry!" Nora shouted back towards a knocked out Cardin. He was an asshole, but he hadn't done anything to her personally. She stopped, before she ran over to Cardin and stomped her foot on his knee. There was a sickening snap of his leg, and his leg was sticking straight up into the air. She had broke his leg, with a satisfied smile on her face, seemingly forgetting her issue.

*Poof*

Her bra vanished in a puff of smoke, and with that two peaks of pink were visible for a half-second before Nora used both of her hands to cover her breasts. She started to run again, wanting to make it to the bathroom as quickly as she could. She could see it, in the distance she could see the girl's bathroom... in another building.

Nora jumped out of the window, and she landed on her feet.

*Poof*

Nora tripped when both of her shows vanished as she started to run, and she scrambled to her feet as she started to run again. She had her one arm covering both of her breasts, and she placed her other hand at the front of her skirt... because she had a feeling that was going soon. She was incorrect.

*Poof*

Nora's socks vanished next, and she could now feel the grass on her feet as she ran. Normally, grass on feet was an awesome feeling unless you ran on top of "stickers" as people called them. Thankfully, there were none of those in the grass. Nora ran as fast as she could, and for a brief second she passed by Glynda... who coughed loudly and looked shocked that Nora mostly naked and running across campus.

"Shit!" Nora shouted out.

*Poof*

Her skirt was next, because why not, and she entered the building that would have a bathroom in it. Nora was covering the front of her panties, which had a drawing of a sloth on the butt... what could she say? She forced Ren to put it on her panties, the picture of a sloth eating pancakes was an awesome one.

"Nora Valkyrie!" Glynda shouted out as she started to chase after the girl, and Nora yelped loudly in shock when she saw the woman chasing after her.

"I'm so sorry!" Nora shouted out, and the bathroom was in sight. She would get... SHIT, she didn't have her Scroll on her! Nora looked back, and she could see her Scroll sitting on the ground. She could go back for it, or she could keep running to the bathroom.

*Poof*

Bathroom, she was running to the bathroom. Fuck her scroll, fuck Glynda, she was butt ASS naked right now. Nora opened the bathroom door, before she ran into it and slammed the door behind her. Nora sighed in relief as she locked the door behind her, and she backed away a few steps.

Something wrapped around her ankle, and she was jerked into the air by her legs.

"What is going on!?" Nora shouted out as she covered hr breasts and crotch with her hands. She was naked, upside down, blushing, and in a bathroom. The bathroom door was unlocked, and Glynda walked in... before she popped in a puff of smoke, only to be replaced by a smirking Naruto.

"Don't hit me, I'm a clone. So, these your sexy panties... got to admit, sexy. Frilly, lacy, and tiny. How did you like your prank?" Naruto asked as he spun a pair of panties around his finger. Naruto showed Nora that he had a full outfit for her.

"Give me my clothes Naruto!" Nora shouted at him, red faced as she did so, Naruto was a merciful man. Naruto started to reach up to give Nora her clothes. Just as her hands were about to touch her clothes though, Naruto pulled them away and grinned for a moment.

Nora paled.

"Nope, you see... this was all just a set-up for the best part of the prank. Now you can't use your hands to block your eyes or ears... You see, I have something for you." Naruto said as he went over to the stall and opened it up. Nora's eyes widened when she saw that, on top of the toilet, was a plate filled with pancakes.

The pancakes... they were perfection given pancake form.

"No... no no no... you wouldn't." Nora said when Naruto picked up the _perfect_ pancakes and he pushed up the lid to the toilet.

"I am the prank king Nora, and you may be the Queen of the Castle... but at the end of the day the King ranks higher." Naruto said as he started to cut the pancakes up and... he shovelled them into the toilet. Naruto flushed the first bit of pancake down the toilet, and Nora looked like she had been physically struck by him.

"Noooooooo!" Nora shouted out in shock, and she would have covered her ears... were it not for her needing her hands to cover her private parts.

"I think these pancakes are a little dry... I think they need _syrup_." Naruto said as he unscrewed the entire lid to a bottle of syrup and poured the entire thing down the toilet. Naruto shovelled the rest of the pancake plate into the toilet as well.

Nora's eyes widened when she heard the sound of the flush, and watched the pancakes and syrup both circle down the drain.

Naruto threw a kunai to cut Nora down, and he tossed her clothes to her. Instead of getting dressed, Nora ran over towards the toilet and grabbed the sides of it.

"Noooooo, the perfect pancake... gone... a bottle of syrup... gone." Nora said as she hugged the toilet with a near endless stream of tears going down her cheeks.

"I'll leave you now." Naruto said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

 _-With Naruto-_

"Heh... heheheh... Bwahahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed out when the memories of what his clone had done came back to him.

Naruto had snuck into Team Juniper's room, and replaced _all_ Nora's clothes with clones that Naruto had transformed to imitate her clothing. Naruto then would have a certain clone vanish every so often, and once Nora left the room he would have all the clones in her room vanish. Then the clothes she was wearing would vanish, Naruto also had clones moving about the hallways to make sure nobody saw Nora naked.

Naruto got memories of seeing Nora break Cardin's leg.

Naruto knew where the closest bathroom was, but Naruto had clones transformed into Glynda standing nearby all of the bathrooms.

Naruto grinned.

1 down... 4 to go.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	67. Chapter 67

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Heh... there is no way that he will be ready for this.' Ruby thought she was snuck into Naruto's room in the middle of the night. In her hands, she a can of whipped cream and a feather. She was going to get a picture of Naruto with white stuff on his face, and then she would spread it around the scroll.

There Naruto was, dead asleep in his bed, and snoring rather loudly.

She knew those snores, it was the snore of a man that was dreaming soundly. Now she just had to do her prank. Of course, this wasn't her team's prank... this was something else... nope, this was her team's prank at this point. They were afraid, since Nora refused to tell a single person what had happened in that bathroom. All they knew was that two hours later, Pyrrha had to forcefully drag Nora out of a bathroom after dressing the girl. Pyrrha didn't really say much either.

Nora seemed okay after she had come to terms with something. All they had figured out, based on what had happened, was that Nora had ended up naked and... something involving syrup?

"... Mmmm... cookies..." Naruto said in his sleep, and Ruby froze at the term cookie. She didn't see it, but Naruto cracked an eye open for a split second and looked towards her.

"Cookies... I bet he has them around here somewhere. Now that I think about it." Ruby said as she put down the feather and the whipped cream and looked around the room. She didn't see it at first, but she used her nose to find anything that smelled sweet to her. She found it not much longer after she started to really look for it, and she saw the cookies were hidden from her in the bathroom cabinet.

She took the entire jar, before she started to eat cookie after cookie, and she went back into the main room and saw that Naruto had rolled over in his sleep. Naruto had his eyes open, and he had a grin on his face.

Ruby fucked up.

Not only did he put intense laxatives in the cookies, he knew the girl would take his bait and go looking for them. The girl was trusting, and in her mind poisoning cookies was impossible. He mixed powder laxative into the flour, and he put chocolate laxative inside of the chocolate. Naruto had put a lot of the stuff into the cookies, because he knew that Ruby was the type of girl who couldn't resist the tempation to eat it all.

Naruto had a theme for this.

Naruto wanted to use the girl's strength against them. Nora was a generally super positive, happy, shameless person. So he would use her shame against her, and take the thing that made her happy and flushed it down the toilet while she covered her shame.

Ruby was a glutton, somebody who loved to eat sweets. Naruto was going to use that love of sweets against her, and she was impatient. Naruto knew that the second he pulled his first prank, Ruby would rush off and try to prank him without considering what he could be doing.

"Soda... my last... orange soda." Naruto moaned in his "sleep" and Ruby gained a grin on her face as she went over to his mini-fridge. She opened it up, and she saw a bottle of soda that was already opened up.

"Down the hatch." Ruby said as she started to drink the soda, and Naruto had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from chuckling. The girl had fallen right into another trap, one that she would come to greatly regret.

He drank half of that soda, and then he replaced the half he drunk with laxatives, orange flavores liquid laxative.

The girl had messed up.

Ruby grabbed onto the whipped cream when she finished off the cookies, and she moved over to Naruto. She started to squirt a shit ton of it into his hand, and she started to tickle his nose. The girl was giggling as she did this, and Naruto mentally rolled his eyes. Ruby frowned when nothing happened, so she tickled some more.

Slap.

Ruby was slapped in the face by a hand cover in whipped cream. Ruby looked shocked, because Naruto was sitting up and licking the cream off his hand with a smirk.

"Gotcha, heads up, that wasn't my prank. I just defused your prank, so it doesn't count." Naruto told her with a darker grin on his face. Naruto got some _very_ fast activing laxative, so Ruby was going to be feeling this in a few minutes at most.

"Poop, that isn't fair... I never have a reason to pull pranks." Ruby pouted at him, even as she spoke.

"I am the King, so... wait a moment." Naruto said as he moved over towards the door, and he held his hand out just as it started to open. He kept the door slightly open, before he heard a bump coming from the door. Nora smacked her head against the door, since she had been trying to sneak in.

"Ow... I will get revenge for the pancakes." Nora whispered through the door, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Okay then, just so you know, I now know what your body feels like. Go to bed with the knowledge I have touched every inch of you." Naruto said as he closed and locked the door. Technically, he had been tightly over her entire body, wrapped around her in the form of clothes. Nora was left blushing and stuttering as he closed the door, and Naruto just turned around to look at Ruby with a smirk.

"What DID you do to her?" Ruby asked him, and he snorted.

"I learned that Nora is actually really sexy, I don't know how she does it... but she has a very tight little body. I thought Blake had the best ass, but it might be Nora... damn, what goes well with her name?" Naruto asked himself as he stalled for time. Soon, very soon his prank would kick in. Ruby would regret her gluttony.

"Huh?" Ruby asked, so Naruto went into deeper detail.

"I have my... can't tell you, Blake has her Bellabooty, Weiss has her Weist... you know, her thin waist... a Weist. Anyway, you have your Ruby Rump... Nora needs a name too." Naruto said, and Ruby covered her butt with her hands.

"Ruby Rump?!" Ruby asked with a deep blush, and Naruto nodded.

"Yep, and your Ruby Rump is about to get turned inside out." Naruto told her when her stomach started to rumble. Naruto picked her up, before he moved towards the door and made her leave the room.

"Huh?" Ruby asked again, not sure what he meant.

"I put a LOT of laxatives in the cookies and soda, have fun with that." Naruto said, and he closed the door. She was't going to be fucking up his toilet, nope, she would be suffering and destroying her team's toilet instead.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Ruby's scream was heard, while Naruto went over to his bed and laid down in it.

Now he would get a good night's sleep.

 _-The Next Morning-_

"I can't even poop anymore, but I still have to poop!"

Ruby's scream of frustration was what woke Naruto up, and he couldn't help but grin even as he yawned. It sounded to him like Ruby had a nice night, and like he should avoid going into their room for awhile until whatever was in their stopped.

"Yep, today is a good day." Naruto said, and he opened up his window and took out a bucket of water. Naruto poured the water out of the window, and he heard a splash. Nora's shout of surprise was heard, and she screamed before she hit the ground. Naruto leaned over the window, and he grinned and he looked down at Nora laying on her back. "You know, sneak attacks don't work so well on me anymore." Naruto admitted to her.

Ninja, he might dress in orange, but he was still a ninja at heart.

"I will get revenge!" Nora shouted up towards him, and Naruto chuckled at her.

"The day you prank me, is the day that I give Jaune a kiss. Nice try though, oh, and word to the wise.. if you touch my ramen I will murder you." Naruto felt the need to warn he. He wouldn't kill her, but he WOULD make her regret her actions. For his entire life, ramen had been his only comfort in life. It was something that he needed when he was down in the dumps, it was something he needed when he was at his best.

Nora loved pancakes, well ramen was one of the few things that Naruto had in this world.

"... How did you know I was going to steal your ramen?" Nora asked as she started to stand back up, and she made sure to shout loud enough for him to hear.

"Lucky guess." Naruto told her as he shut the window, and he looked to see that his clothes were missing. Naruto smirked for a second, since he was only in his boxers. Did they girls really think that stealing his clothes would change what he did? Foolish, Naruto placed his hands together before he made a puff of smoke appear around him.

He undid the transformation, to show that he had been wearing his clothes the entire time, and his own naked state had only been a transformation.

"Darn." Blake said when she revealed herself behind a poster, and she looked annoyed that she had failed.

She had been there ALL night, waiting for him to finish off what he was doing and find out his clothes were gone.

"Nice try Blake, but if you wanted to see the goods, you just had to ask." Naruto said as he moved the waistband of his pants forward and teased her. She turned red, and he laughed when she walked out of the room in a huff.

"I will get you." Blake told him as she slammed the door shut, and Naruto crossed his arms and sat on his bed with a smirk on his face.

"Keep dreaming honey, keep dreaming!" Naruto called out, knowing for a fact that she could still hear him. Naruto created a clone of himself, and the clone jumped out of the window so that it could go meet up with his pet and try to train her again today. Naruto created three more clones.

The clones smirked.

"Yang is going down." Naruto clone 1 said with a dark smirk, knowing what the original had planned for Yang. Naruto nodded and gave his clone a pat on the back. The clone trasnformed itself into a small bird. Naruto let Birdruto fly out of the window, before he nodded to the other clones.

One clone turned into Yang, before the other one turned into Yang as well... only this Yang was of Yang a when he first met her and she didn't have the extra weight gain. They looked nearly exactly the same, but this was all to set up a prank.

Naruto started to laugh.

2 down 3 to go.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	68. Chapter 68

_**Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Oooooooh, my butt hurts." Ruby's pathetic moan of pain came from the bathroom while her sister bit her lip to keep herself from cracking up. Ruby's ass must be so raw by this point in time that Yang found it hilarious. Ruby had thought that such a simple prank would get a mastermind prankster like Naruto? This was what she deserved for trying to take on a master using rookie tricks like that.

Blake walked in with a dark look on her face, showing she had failed to prank Naruto as well, and she looked at the pile of Naruto's clothes on her bed and laid down on top of them.

"You failed too?" Yang asked, not commenting on where Blake had her head.

"Get your face off of his boxers, who knows where those have been." Weiss decided to comment for her, and Blake looked at what she was laying on. Blake grabbed them, before she stuck her face into them and gave them a sniff.

"Gross." Yang said with a wince, finding it disgusting herself.

"Clean." Blake commented in a dull tone. All of Naruto's clothes were clean, so it didn't really matter. If anything, Naruto would need to wash them again to get her hair off of them.

"Still, his cock was on that. That is going over the line a little, just a little. Who knows where he has stuck that thing." Yang teased with a smirk.

"Fuck you Yang, or I WILL start making fat jokes!" Naruto shout came from through the wall, and Yang looked surprise that he had heard them. Weiss and Blake were surprised as well, they hadn't thought his hearing was that great.

"I'm NOT fat!" Yang shouted back through the wall, and Blake decided not to comment on that one.

'Your breasts are 100 percent fat.' Weiss thought as she looked through a book that would be her key to defeating Naruto in a prank war. It was a book on seduction, and using seduction to get what you want. Weiss figured if she combined seduction, with a set up, she could create a prank with her teammates that would really wow Naruto.

'Your tits are kind of fat.' Blake thought as she snuggled into the pile of clothes.

"My buuurns!" Ruby shouted, and Naruto's laughter was heard through the wall.

There was a knock on the door, and since Yang was the only person standing up, she decided to go and get the door. The second she opened the door, her body froze and her face twitched when she saw two copies of herself standing there. One had a little bit of of a muffin top, the other was how she looked a few weeks ago.

"I'm Yang, and I gained weight." The heavier Yang said with a grin on her face, and Yang's jaw dropped.

"I'm Yang, and I didn't gain weight... oh, are you a Yang that gained weight too?" The thinner Yang asked as she leaned forward and touched the fat that Yang had on her sides, pinching it. Blake and Weiss looked shocked at the bold move on Naruto's part, and Yang looked like she was about to explode in anger.

Yang lunged at the clones, before they dodged out of the way and laughed at her.

"Can't catch us!" They shouted, and she growled at them as she rushed after them.

"I am going to POP you two SO hard!" Yang screamed out. She wouldn't be this angry if it were the real Naruto saying this, but these were clones... they didn't have souls. It was different, for some reason she had more of a temper when dealing with clones than the real thing.

"Don't, it's a trap!" Weiss shouted, and Yang stopped and came back into the room while clicking her teeth.

"You stopped..." Blake said in shock, she would have expected Yang to fly into a blind rage and just go balls to the wall about destroying the clones.

"Weiss, regretfully, has a point. This is an obvious trap." Yang said to them, not knowing that this was all part of Naruto's bigger prank meant for her.

A Yang clone stuck her hair into the room, before she showed Yang a lock of blond hair.

"Missing something?" The Yang clone asked, and Yang's eyes widened in shock, before her eyes turned red. The clone vanished, before Yang chased right after it, this time she really did fly into a blind rage. She chased down the clone, and she could see the other clone as well. No matter how much she chased them though, they didn't seem to get any closer to her. They stayed just out of her reach.

Weiss and Blake were left behind, both palming their faces.

"Blake... was that Naruto's hair?" Weiss asked with a bored face, but internally she was screaming at how stupid Yang was.

"Yes... it was." Blake confirmed for Weiss, and the girl looked at her in the eyes. The two of them both had bottom bunks, so this was easy for them. That had been a lock of Naruto's sunny blond hair, which was the exact same shade as Yang's hair. The difference was that Blake could smell the heavy smell of soap, not shampoo, that was in Naruto's hair. Naruto didn't use shampoo, he used soap... while Yang used shampoo.

"What am I missing... Why do I still feel like pooping!? I have nothing left! My body, it LIES to me!" Ruby screamed from the bathroom.

"I wish this idiot would stop spouting words out of her butt like that." Weiss said, and Blake snorted for a second.

"Well, right now words are the only thing left in her." Blake said with a small laugh. Earlier, when Ruby first started to _go_ to the bathroom... the sounds had been awful. Blake was not going into that bathroom until she was sure it was sterile again. Weiss could agree with her on that, she was sure.

"Feces jokes, really?" Weiss asked the other other intelligent person on her team.

"Not a joke, because it is kind of true. Somebody should get her something to drink, she must be dehydrated." Blake said, with a little bit of worry.

"On the bright side, this must be doing wonders for her colon. She will be cleaner than ever before." Weiss started, before she palmed her face when she realized how stupid she had just sounded.

She sounded like Yang for a second there.

 _-With Yang-_

"Okay, had to switch to plan B with you. Dang, and here I thought the clones would be enough to get you running." Naruto said as he started to put on gloves. Naruto was standing above a knocked out Yang at the moment. It was simple how he knocked her out, he simply chopped the back of her head when she ran passed his room.

Then he popped the clones and placed Yang on his bed.

Naruto cracked his fingers and popped his knuckles, before he grinned and took out a bald cap. Naruto wasn't cruel, he did strip Nora naked, but he gave her a chance to run towards the bathroom before she was fully naked. He did give chances, and he didn't actually take from them. Nora got her clothes back, and while Naruto had seen her naked, nobody else would remember it... except maybe Ozpin or Glynda if they watched the security footage.

Naruto wouldn't actually cut Yang's hair off, it really was super pretty, so instead he would hide her hair underneath a bald cap. Naruto went out and bought a blond wig that looked just like Yang's hair color, before he shaved the wig and put the shavings on the floor. That would fool Yang into believing that her hair had been shaved off. Of course, there was a catch... Naruto was going to have a clone transform itself into a wig and place that wig on Yang's head before she woke up.

Then, randomly, during the day the clone would pop and Yang would what she looked like bald.

Yang loved her hair, and she was super confident in her looks, or at least came off that way. So Naruto's prank would revolve around her pride in those looks, and steal them away.

"Boss, this isn't smart." Naruto's helper clone, who had already got the wig and placed it on Yang's head, turning her into a baldy for the moment, said. The clone, while Naruto, had slight differences. They happened from time to time, aspects of Naruto would transfer over to his clones and become dominant features.

This clone gained a dominant feature of nervousness.

Naruto punched the clone in the face, and popped it right then and there.

"I know, but you aren't needed." Naruto said as he made another clone, this clone excited at the prospect of pranking Yang. The clone nodded, before he pressed himself into Yang and transformed into a wig that looked just like her hair. Then using chakra, he stuck himself to her and acted fully as her hair.

Naruto slapped Yang on the right cheek.

"Ah!? Battle stati... nevermind, what happened?" Yang asked as she looked around, not remmebering anything of what happened to her.

"You slipped and hit her head on the ground, conked yourself." Naruto said as he showed her a mirror, and a bruise on her forehead that would heal... Naruto didn't catch her when she fell. She hit the ground with a thump, and did bruise her head on the ground. So technically, he wasn't completely lying to her.

"O... okay?" Yang spoke unsurely as she gently touched the swelled bump.

"Well, I hope you feel better. I don't want you to be hurt when I prank you." Naruto said as he helped her out of the room, and she held the bump on her head in confusion. She didn't remember falling down, but maybe that was the fact that she hit her head pretty hard apparently.

"Okay..." Yang said again as Naruto led her out of the room, and he closed the door behind her. Yang raised an eyebrow, before she started to head back towards the mess hall, she was starting to get hungry. Yang scratched the back of her head, for some reason it felt heavier than it normally felt. Like she had more stuff on top of her head than normal, but it was all just her hair.

"Hey, Yang, are you okay? Naruto didn't get you yet, did he?" Nora asked as she ran up towards Yang from behind.

"I hit my head, so I think he is going to wait until I'm better." Yang said for a moment, before Nora grinned and hooked her arm around Yang's waist.

"Good... wedgie!" Nora shouted out as she grabbed Yang by the front of the panties, she reached into her skirt to do this, and she jerked Yang's panties right up her ass and jerked on them. Yang was lifted right off of her feet, and she was gasping in shock. She felt her front side get wedged in between her vaginal lips. Yang was gasping as she held onto her front and her back at the same time.

Nora's prank was simple, but very effective.

"Daaaaaaamn." Yang said as she fell to her knees and cradled her crotch with her hands. She was never kicking a guy, or gripping a guy, or punching a guy, or headbutting a guy, or kneeing a guy, or pounding a guy in the crotch ever again. Nora had just jerked her panties right into her clit hard enough that it was like she had been kicked in the balls.

"Hahahahaha!" Nora chuckled loudly as she pointed a finger at Yang, before she paled when Yang's hair faded out of existance and the girl turned bald.

...

"Holy shit you're bald!?" Nora screamed out, and Yang had one of her hands go up towards her head, and the other one stayed at her crotch.

She had no hair.

 _-Team RWBY's Room-_

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Ruby, stop screaming." Weiss shouted towards the bathroom sick and tired of Ruby screaming out in anger. The girl had LONG since stopped using the toilet, but she was still in there.

"My butt is RAW, get me baby powder!" Ruby shouted out, before they all stopped.

"AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAah!"

Blake and Weiss sprinted into action, before they rushed out of the room at the same time as the rest of Team Juniper on the other side of the hall. They all ran for about 2 seconds, before they saw Yang on the ground.

The girl was bald, and her eyes had rolled into the back of her head as she foamed at the mouth.

"3 down... 2 to go." Naruto said as he ripped the bald cap off of Yang, and he passed by a sweating Weiss and Blake with a grin on his face.

Blake and Weiss gulped.

Only they of Team RWBY had remained unpranked.

They... were next.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	69. Chapter 69

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Heheheheh, magnets, cheese, a mouse toy, and laser pointers. I already have the box waiting at Beacon, though I need a metal plate. Blake's prank is going to be so epic.' Naruto thought as he carried several items in a bag. It was a free day at Beacon, so the teams were seperating. He knew for a fact that Team RWBY, since Ruby needed to get cream for her butt, were going shopping as well. Naruto needed to supply up for his next prank.

The people of Vale were already preparing for the Vytal Festival, even though it was about a month or two into the future.

Naruto took an apple out of his bag, before he took a bite of it. Naruto had to grin to himself when he saw the old man sweeping outside of his day time store. Naruto cracked his neck, before he checked inside of his bag.

Naruto didn't need supplies to prank Weiss.

He had her prank already in motion.

Naruto took the magnet out of his bag, before he looked at it with a grin. This was the most important part of his prank on Blake. It was without a doubt the most powerful magnet on the planet, for it's size anyway. Naruto had to special order it, and then pick it up. It was strong enough that it took an adult a lot of effort to pull any metal off of it.

Naruto was going to give Blake the cheese, and then lure her towards the mouse toy (which he would be remote controlling) using the laser pointer. Then he would start to control the mouse remotely, and lead it towards the box that was sitting on top of the metal plate. Naruto would sneak the magnet into Blake's shorts somehow, so when she "tripped" and landed in the box she would be forced to sit down and stay there for a good long time. Until he released her from that box that is.

He had a very strange prank set up.

Weiss' prank was simple, she was going to prank herself. She was smart, super smart, so he would use those brains against her. She would get SO paranoid of when he was going to prank he, that she would drive herself insane. Naruto would prank everyone with super harsh pranks, but Weiss, that way Weiss would inflict the biggest prank on herself. She would more than likely do something to humiliate herself in an attempt to get him to hurry up and prank her. She was the kind of girl who could not, would not, and should not be allowed to grow paranoid.

"Oh magnet, your life will be one of pleasure." Naruto said, since he was going to be putting it pretty much down Blake's shorts.

The magnet in his hand wiggled for a moment, before it shot out of Naruto's hands and impacted something.

*Chathunk*

Naruto watched as the magnet went flying, and slammed into the forehead of a cute girl... who was apparently made of metal. Cool, robot girl, he had never met one of those before.

Naruto blushed for a moment.

This girl was adorable, absolutely adorable. He loved adorable things, white rabbits were one of his favorites (and he still felt bad about nearly killing one). This girl, she stood about the same height he stood 2 years ago. About 165 centimeters tall, and she was petite. She had short curly hair that curled inwards, and shorter bangs. Very pale skin(?) and she had the the brightest of green eyes, with her hair being ORANGE in color, with a little curly stem at the top. Her hair honestly looked like a flower. She had a pink bow in it, and she wore a dark grey dress that ended with a short shkirt. She even had a wide neck tan sweater under it, and for some reason she wore a black and green collar piece. Finally, she had black stockings with green lines ending in balls going down each one and black shoes.

Orange hair, that looked like a flower!

That was like mixing his gardening hobby with his love of the color orange!

"Salutations, this seems to be a bit of a problem." The girl said as she looked at the magnet attached firmly to her forehead. She grabbed it, and she pulled it off, before it jerked itself out of her hand and impacted her head again.

"Most powerful hand magnet in the world... Yo, I'm-" Naruto started to say, before she interupted him.

"Oh, I know who you were. You are very famous Naruto Uzumaki, age 17, hero of the world. I am Penny, a pleasure to meet you." Penny introduced herself in an erratic way, like she was forcing herself, or this wasn't truly part of her nature. That, or she was just this kind of person.

"Okay Penny, I got you." Naruto said with a pout, because he wanted to be the one to introduce himself. Naruto grabbed onto the magnet, before he pulled it off of her... before he spun around and let go of it by mistake. It took a LOT of force to get the magnet off of her, enough that he lost his grip and the magnet looped around his wrist.

*Chathunk*

Naruto's wrist was connected to Penny's wrist, and the two of them were practically holding hands at the moment with how close they were together. Their hands were touching, and Naruto could feel the metal underneath her skin.

"Well, this is a turn of events!" Penny observed, and Naruto sweatdropped and he pulled his arm... and Penny's arm came with him.

"Well... this is very familiar." Naruto said, sincen he remembered being stuck to somebody like this before now. Of course, the thing he had been stuck to had been an incomplete robot that was still in the building stages.

A robot that he had gotten stuck to when he had snuck into the Atlas Military.

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone called M374 would you?" Naruto asked Penny with a dull tone, and she seemed to be visibly surprise.

"No, I am not aware who this person could be *hiccup* but I do wish to meet them." Penny said as she hiccuped a second time after she finished talking.

"You know, if a magnet sticks to you... I already figured out you are a robot. No need to hide it or anything, not when I'm something worse." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head with his other hand. Technically, she might have been built for the purpose of being a weapon... but she was a robot that strangely enough had a soul. He could feel her aura while this close to her, and only those with souls had those.

"Worse?" Penny asked in confusion as Naruto tried to pry the magnet off with his left hand... sadly, the magnet was too tight on his right hand to get a good grip on it.

"You might be a robot, but I'm a human sacrifice. A human whose life was sacrificed to be a weapon, and a robot who was born to be a weapon... not too different eh?" Naruto said with no hurt feelings over how people viewed him. He knew that was what people thought about those like him. That they were weapons who needed to do what they were told, and wipe out their enemies.

Naruto was a weapon, even if he didn't consider himself as such, it was the truth that there were a TON of people who would only refer to him as that.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Penny asked as she leaned in to get a better look at him.

"Well, not really, last time I say you, you didn't have skin or clothes... you were kind of just a skeleton... and you weren't really awake... and you didn't have a head." Naruto said as he looked her over. Yeah, when he saw her she was still in the process of being built. He just remembered that P.E.N.N.Y. was also known as M374.

"I didn't have a head?" Penny asked, since she wouldn't remember those days before her memory was turned on.

"Yeah, I didn't see you long though. I just sort of got my clothes snagged on your hand, so... wanna be friends or something?" Naruto asked as he looked into her eyes.

Penny paused and looked at him, it was sort of... very creepy how she leaned in and narrowed her eyes.

"You... do not mind being friends... with somebody who is not a real person?" Penny asked him, and Naruto simply bopped her on the head... and he regret it because her head was hard. She was literally made of something harder than steel, so hitting her head was like hitting his head.

"You wanna be my friend?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded her head.

"Very much so!" She said, confirming for him what she believed he wanted to hear from her. Her own wishes was for a friend as well.

"Then you ARE a real person." Naruto told her as he crossed his arms, and he dragged Penny's arm with his arm as he did so.

"Could you please elaborate?" Penny asked him, because his sense of logic made no sense to her. Naruto pulled out a kunai, before he snapped himself through his hand. Blood started to pour out of his free hand, and he showed it towards a worried Penny.

"You think blood makes a person real?" Naruto said as he showed her his blood, and he stabbed himself in the chest to prove a point to her. Naruto was fine with stabbing himself like this, because he had a strangely high pain tolerance. This much wouldn't even make him flinch.

He would heal just fine.

"You are injured, allow me to take you to the nearest medical facility." Penny said as she started to walk, and Naruto stopped her.

"See, you care about the injured too. Real person, right there." Naruto confirmed as his wounds started to heal. Penny looked at his healing wounds with confusion, aura didn't allowed a person to heal from a wound to the chest like that. It only covered things like small cuts, but nothing life threatening.

That was an inhuman ability.

"Why are you trying to talk to me about this?" Penny asked him, and he stuck his tongue out.

"I could see it in your eyes, you are really lonely. I know about that, so I want to end your loneliness as soon as I can. You were asking about real person and what not, so... well why not? Any person that WANTS friends and has emotions is a real person in my eyes." Naruto admitted to her. Real people to him, were the ones that had something they wanted to protect. A goal, a dream, they had something they were willing to fight for. Even if they didn't, they desired something like friends.

"I see, but it does not change the fact that I lack many things that humans do have I am very happy with your words. The General always told me to stay away from you... but he also told me not to wonder off." Penny said as she stood straight. She didn't really have much of a body language other than when she would hop on her tip toes.

"Now, to get this magnet off..." Naruto said as he looked at the magnet. He needed it in one piece, so he couldn't just break it.

"Is your hand hurting?" Penny asked Naruto, and he looked at his injured hand and saw that it had healed.

"No, not really?" Naruto said, unsure of why she was asking.

"No, not that hand, the other one." Penny said as she raised up her hand, and Naruto looked at his hand... to see that the magnet didn't just get tight... it had actually pierced through the sides of his wrist.

"Shit... well that isn't good." Naruto muttered to himself. It would look like his secret training with Ma, while was getting him closer to mastering _that_ move was already taking a toll on his body. He could barely feel what was happening to his right hand now, and the only reason he could even use chakra with his right hand was because while he had ben disconnecting the nerves, the Sage Mode he trained with while developing _that_ technique was protecting him from most of the damage.

Wind Chakra.

Naruto had been sending clones to the old Emerald Forest to train with Shima (Ma) to learn Wind Chakra. Mastering how to use Wind Chakra had just taken the clone, and the clone army the clone summoned, less than a day.

Then Naruto had started working on adding the Wind element to his Rasengan... and he had succeeded in a day at that one as well. He had created a great new most, and he had been destroying SO much land of the... Crimson Valley with the new move. He had been working on creating it with a single hand... and he found that it was MUCH harder than doing it with a clone.

He could make it and throw it with a clone, while in Sage Mode... but when he tried to make it with one hand it backfired on him.

"Yes, I agree, you are losing large amounts of blood. I believe that I will remove the magnet now." Penny said as she grabbed the magnet, and she ripped it off of Naruto's wrist. Naruto barely even felt it as the magnet was pulled off, the same as he barely felt the damage it had done. The bleeding stopped and the wounds healed over, but the knowledge that he had damaged his hand so badly wasn't lost on him.

Naruto slapped his hand, before he used both of his hands to slap his face.

Then he grinned.

"Hey Penny, I was just about to do something... want to meet my friends?" Naruto asked with a dark smile on his face.

Yes, he was going to involve Penny in the prank war.

This was going to be good.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Surprise! Penny just got introduced!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	70. Chapter 70

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So... These people are your friends... but you spend your time placing them through tortures designed to target their weaknesses?" Penny asked as she looked at Naruto setting up a prank for Blake. Naruto had decided against using the fake mouse, and instead he would be using a Shadow Clone transformed into a mouse for the bait. He would have over 50 Mouse clones running around so that he could make sure that Blake saw a few of them.

"Yep." Naruto admitted with a grin on his face as finished placing carpet back onto the floor, so that it would hide the metal plate he had in the ground.

"That doesn't sound very friendly, is this something friends do?" Penny questioned Naruto's actions, and even more so his motivation for his actions.

"Prank war, friendship means little right now. Just humiliation, and then saying sorry if you go too far... haven't hit that point yet though." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. Naruto didn't care if they were his friends right now. They were getting humiliated by his pranks, because he was the king. It was his job to make sure they knew who they were up against.

Naruto respected the Hokage more than anyone, and the Hokage Stone Faces that looked over his village on their own mountain was their tribute.

What did Naruto do to the people he respected most?

Naruto painted horrible and embarassing images over the mountain, for the purpose of humiliating the demeaning the dead men. Naruto didn't care who you were, if you were on his list then prepare to get humiliated. He suspected that he got this trait from one of his parents, didn't know which one, but he was sure it was from one of them. Maybe the one of them he got his face from, but that was just a guess.

"So, your friends will be pranking you back?" Penny asked him, because a war was a two way street.

"Well, they will try... but honestly they are all _so_ predictable and their pranks are so easy to counter." Naruto explained as he looked out of the window of Team RWBY's room and saw that the team was starting to walk towards the doors again. Naruto situated the box over the metal plate in the floor, and he pushed Penny underneath Weiss' bed and hid there with her.

"Counter? You can counter a prank." Penny noted and asked, since she didn't even really know what a prank was.

"Yeah, a counter to a prank is when you turn the prank against the prankster. Say somebody pulled your pants down, then while they are kneeled down you... fart in their face or dick slap them. Just something that humiliates them, more than what they do to you." Naruto went into further detail. Penny seemed interested in the subject of pranks, so he may as well explain it to her. Naruto saw a few mouse clones in front of him, and he gave the clones magnets to plant on Blake's body.

"Fart... and dick slap?" Penny asked, and Naruto looked at her.

"Oh yeah, robot girl... you don't fart or have a dick." Naruto said as he looked over her for a second.

"Correction, I have neither male or female sex organs. My human appearance is just for the convience of walking around. You are correct though, I am unable to undergo flatulence." Penny corrected and congratulated him for his incorrect, and correct, guesses. She lacked most human organs, actually she lacked all human organs. She had some machines that acted similar to human organs, but they were not true organs. For reasons, they were located in the same place.

The part of her body that created aura that powered her was located in the center of her chest, and her 'brain' that controlled her actions and memories was located in her head.

"Hmmm, can you even feel pleasure or pain?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded her head.

"I have been giving a sense of pain, so that I may know when something is wrong with me... I am unfamiliar with pleasure though." Penny said after a moment. She wanted to feel pleasure, she really did. She could feel pain, because that was put there to allow her the knowledge of when something wasn't working. She didn't have a pain limit though, and breaking her arm was the same as he entire body breaking.

She had only one level of pain, and it was minor.

That level of pain was, on a scale from 1 to 10, about a 3... enough to alert her to danger, but not enough to make her unable to do battle.

"That sucks, you need to file a complaint... you have feelings. You need a vagina and the ability to feel pleasure. Go up to the guy who built you, and say "fuck you, who cares if I can't get pregnant. I have feelings, and can fall in love. Give me the ability to make love" and just really dig into them." Naruto said with a sour tone. It was like gave her emotions, and the ability to feel love, but they didn't give her anyway to express that love if she ever _fell in love_.

Hey, here is the ability to feel and desire love.

Oh, you wanted to express that love with your body? Too bad, you are a machine and won't be allowed to make love.

"I will be sure... to make a note of that." Penny said after a moment. That did sound like a very... strange thing for Naruto to get upset over. "Naruto, what part about me not having sexual functions upsets you?" Penny asked curiously, and Naruto sighed.

"If you were _just_ a machine, I don't think I would care... but you have emotions. If you ever find somebody you love, and want to have sex... who are they to deny you that. They allow you to feel love, but don't allow you to express love... that is fucked up." Naruto growled out. He hated that, when people weren't allowed to show how much they loved something. Naruto was an open person, and he believed that people should be allowed to show each other love.

"So, about counter pranking. How do you know when you are about to be pranked?" Penny changed the subject, and Naruto placed his finger on her lips as the door to Team RWBY's room opened up.

They were there.

"Yang, can you put the stuff in my butt. I can't see back there." Ruby asked as she rubbed her butt. Finally, the laxatives had run their course... and she was SUPER cleaned out. Everything she drank, ate, or anything really, was soon flushed out of her system. She had taken to drinking super huge amounts of water, though even that came out of her butt instead of the front for some reason... she was clean.

She was also sore.

"... No way, do it yourself. I'm not sticking my fingers ANYWAY near your butt." Yang rejected the idea, and she looked towards the box in the middle of the room with a raised eyebrow.

"Weiss, spread lotion in my butt." Ruby asked as she hugged Weiss.

"No, and stop touching me!" Weiss told Ruby with narrowed hands, and the girl pouted. She needed somebody to put the cream in her butt. She had a REALLY sore asshole.

"Hey Blake-" Ruby started, before Blake slapped her in the face with a book, cutting her off before she could even start.

"I am not, I repeat not, and never will I ever change my mind about touching another person's anus." Blake rudely stated, and very clearly at that, to Ruby. She wasn't going to help the girl, since she got what she deserved for taking Naruto's bait like that.

"You guys stink." Ruby pouted, and Naruto stuck his fingers in Penny's mouth to shut her up when she was about to offer her help without thinking about it.

"AHH! Mouse!" Weiss screamed as she jumped on the bed. Naruto sweat dropped under the bed when he saw Yang and Ruby look towards the mouse.

"MOUSE!?" Ruby and Yang screamed right after Weiss, and they jumped onto the bed as well. They were scared shitless, though Ruby had known of that left in her, and were on top of the beds. They were all staring down at the house, and they were freaking out. Blake didn't react like them though.

Her eyes were nearly sparkling.

'I might not even need the laser pointer.' Naruto thought as Blake tried to stomp on the mouse, and it moved out of the way of her.

"Kill it!" Yang ordered Blake, very loudly.

"Trying." Blake said as she chased after the mouse, only to stop when she got to the dresser... and out from underneath the dresser... even Blake was surprised when a LOT of mice started to charge out from underneath it. At least 20 so far, and the numbers were growing.

"Fucking shit! Call the exterminator, now! Do it, kill them all!" Weiss screamed out, while Blake grabbed one of the mice and the others started to jump and climb over her body. Blake was, at this point, freaking out as well. Naruto grinned under the bed, when two of the mice went and placed the magnets in the back of Blake's pants while she was getting the mice off of her body.

'So this is a prank.' Penny thought as she looked at what was going on, and Naruto looked towards the mice and nodded his head.

The Naruto clones, despite their mice form, all nodded and started to use force to move Blake towards the box.

"Naruto!" Blake shouted out when a mouse popped when she killed it, before she felt something pull on her butt and rip her from her feet. She slipped, and she fell right into the box. Her legs were sticking straight into the air, while her arms hung out of the box. her butt impacted the box, and she was shocked when all of the mice started to pop together.

Naruto and Penny crawled out from underneath the bed, and Naruto took a picture of Blake with his scroll.

"Only you remain Weiss." Naruto told Weiss, before he grabbed Penny and rushed out of the room with the heavy girl. Weiss was shaking in terror at this point, and Naruto closed the door behind him. Naruto was practically giggling like a school girl as he went into his own room.

Naruto stopped for a moment, before he looked at his room.

"Is there an issue?" Penny asked him, and Naruto looked around the room for a moment. Naruto looked towards the slightly open window, and he looked at the closed bathroom. Naruto smirked for a second, before he pulled out a kunai and tossed it towards his bed.

It hit the floor, and he a string snapped. The bathroom door jerked open, and Nora came rushing out with a pie in her hands.

Landed on the ground and her face hit the pie, when she missed her intended target.

"Nope, just Nora... for a Queen of the castle, you are not very original with your pranks." Naruto said as he picked he up, before he dropped her onto the floor out of his room. Naruto thought about something, before he grabbed a pie from Nora and dropped it on her butt.

"Daaaaaamn!" Nora shouted out childishly, and pounded her fists on the ground.

4 down, 1 to go.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	71. Chapter 72

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I am currently confused on how to act... I do not believe that General Ironwood would approve of my actions as of now." Penny spoke to herself as she watched Naruto sleeping. It was _late_ at night, and she had sent General Ironwood and her "Father" (the man who created her) messages telling them where she was. She had been given the task, by the general, to observe Naruto and study him for any signs of exploitable weaknesses that could be used him were he ever to turn into a villian.

Not that Penny believed for even one second that he would turn villian.

So... Penny wasn't doing what she was told. She was watching Naruto, but she was not going to record his weaknesses. She had already found some of them. Naruto lacked a lot of the feeling, and movement, ability in his right hand at the moment... and according to Naruto he couldn't get it back either. The damage done was permanent, his training was taking a toll on his arm.

His right side's defense and offence were slightly less reliable than his left side now, which was what she would have reported if she was doing her mission.

General Ironwood would not approve of her purposely not completing the mission objective, in favor of not betraying her boyfriend... she believed he would be called.

He was a male, and he was her friend, so she believed that by real people standards that was called a boyfriend.

"I know, I will research his non-valuable information, and report on that instead." Penny said as she started to walk around Naruto's room. Naruto, despite being a ninja, was a HEAVY ass sleeper when he wasn't being attacked. Penny had figured this out, mostly because she had accidently tossed something at him and he blocked it. Naruto could fight, react, and attack in his sleep with impressive power.

Penny opened the drawer and she saw his clothes, so she picked up his boxers. He prefered green with pink hearts, she noted that and would be sure to include it in her report. Penny placed them back in the drawer, folded up and even neater than when she pulled it out. She opened up the next drawer, before she saw that Naruto had magazines inside of them. She opened it up, and she saw it was mostly pictures.

She processed the information she could visually keep track off, and noted that he had several magazines of a similar type.

"Pornographic material, Naruto is a healthy young male who has sexual desires. I will report that. His preferences seem to be range from flat chested, to large breastes, with no seeming preference for one over the other. He has bookmarked paler to olive skinned girls, suggesting a slight skin tone preference... but does seem to enjoy the darker skinned women." Penny noted as she looked at the pages that had seen good use in their days. She noted this without any need for emotion, since she didn't really need to understand it. She didn't have sexual desires, she was unable to do even the most basic things so she had no desire for it right now.

"Awwwwoooooooooo."

Penny was able to hear the sound of a... wolf(?) in the distance, somewhere on campus, but it didn't seem like it was something she should be worried about.

"Red and black seem to be his primary favorites, with a strong like for orange as hair colors go. Hmmm, it would seem that he likes orange as his favorite color of clothing though. That will be noted as well." Penny said, and with that she put up the magazines and started to go over through Naruto's drawers again. She saw his messy he kept things, so she would clean them up for him.

As she cleaned them up, a small toad wallet came out and landed on the ground, as well as a scratched up headband and the crystal necklance Naruto wore.

Penny picked up the headband first, and she tried it on for a moment and looked into the mirror. For a split second, she didn't see herself, instead she saw a gray skinned... demon of a person with burning red, strange, eyes, with large hands coming out of his back as he charged up a sharp lightning attack that was black and white colors. Penny threw the headband into the drawer with wide eyes, for a brief second, she felt an emotion that she had never felt... despite it being programmed into her.

Fear.

Whoever that headband belonged to, scared Penny badly. He was strong, he was cruel and evil, and for a second she felt pain in her chest, like somebody had ripped her "heart" out.

Whoever the headband was owned by... had hurt Naruto emotionally and physically.

She would have tested the other stuff out, but she was afraid to do so. It would seem that Naruto's items carried a huge amount of emotional importance to him. They were engraved with his memories of how he had gotten them. She didn't want to delve any deeper than Naruto would be okay with. She was looking for useless information, not important information that could be used to hurt Naruto. It would be best if she just stuck to boring things, like what kind of toilet paper Naruto used or what he liked to eat more often.

"Oooooh, ramen." Naruto said as he flipped off of his bed, but stayed completely asleep. Penny picked Naruto up, before she rolled him back into bed and slipped the covers over him.

"Food preference, ramen. Very much noted... I wonder what food tastes like." Penny said as she held hr tongue out. She had no taste buds on her tongue, so she couldn't really taste food. Maybe she should ask for an upgrade, so that she could taste... and an upgrade that would allow her to eat. At the moment, her mouth and throat led to nothing for the most part. She would like to have a stomach, even if that stomach was only used for holding food until she could dispose of it.

Penny poked Naruto in the arm hard enough to wake him up.

"Eh... Penny?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes and looked at her.

"Naruto, what does it feel like to dispose of body waste?" Penny asked him, and Naruto looked at her for a moment.

"Well... it feels pretty nice. It feels uncomfortable having that stuff in us, we feel this bad pressure... so going to the bathroom relieve that pressure... it IS called relieving yourself for a reason." Naruto told her as he yawned and started to drift back into sleep. Penny thought over his words, before she nodded.

Yes, that made sense, urination and pooping were forms of relief granted to people when they disposed of body waste.

"I see... and do you prefer small, or large breasts?" Penny asked Naruto, and he didn't really care enough to be worried about why she was asking that.

He just wanted to sleep.

"I like them both, can I sleep now?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded her head at him excitedly. Naruto rolled his eyes, before he plopped his head onto his pillow.

...

"What is it like to dream and sleep?" Penny asked, since she was sure that being turned off and falling asleep were very different things. Naruto shot up and gave her a twitching eye, before he settled down and looked towards her.

"It is... nice, I guess. I am not awake to know what it feels like to sleep, but I do like laying down and relaxing. Dreams... can be good or bad. Goodnight Penny." Naruto said to her as he laid down. He had 2000 clones worth of mental exhaustion to sleep off, and he wanted that sleep.

"Goodnight..." Penny said as she looked around the room some more. Naruto seemed to be getting back to sleep rather quickly. "What does-" Penny started, before a pillow hit her face and knocked her onto her back.

"Goodnight Penny!" Naruto spoke far more harshly than he needed to, but she wasn't letting him sleep off his mental exhaustion.

"I have one more question." Penny informed him as she removed the pillow from her face, but didn't sit back up. Naruto palmed his face, before he sat up and looked at her with his eye twitching. He didn't get any rest lately, Naruto's window started to open up, and Naruto looked to see Nora was sneaking into his room.

She and he locked eyes with each other.

"... I'll come back later. Oh, pancake!" Nora shouted out as she jumped off of the window, and grabbed a pancake that Naruto threw. Her eyes widened as she started to fall towards the ground, and Naruto snorted at how easily she fell for that. She jumped right off of the window to get a pancake.

That wasn't even a prank, that was Nora being Nora and falling for such an easy trick.

"She is not very smart, is she?" Penny asked as she looked out the window and saw Nora had face planted into the dirt.

"She isn't smart, but that is going to smart." Naruto said when he saw how she had landed, her face having been saved by the pancake. She was lucky she had aura, or she would have broken her neck then and there. Naruto closed his window, before he palmed his face when he saw that Nora was getting back up and eating the ground pancake.

"That is not very clean." Penny noted, and Naruto's scroll went off. Naruto yawned, before he saw that it was a message from Ozpin.

 _-Urgent-_  
 _Naruto, please come to my office immediently. I can not explain over Scroll._  
 _Headmaster Ozpin_

"Well, that is... how would you say it... very strange." Penny said as she read over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto put his scroll up, before he popped his neck and opened his window back up. Naruto grabbed Penny by the waist, before he jumped out of the window and landed on top of the next building over.

He could jump great distances.

Naruto jumped again, and this time he landed on the main building of Beacon. He jumped down onto the ground, and he figured that this might be about Penny so he was going to be bringing her with him. Naruto thought for a moment, before he created a Shadow Clone (and since he had nearly all his chakra this clone could last awhile) and sent it back to the dorms. Naruto would have the clone torment Weiss, by dropping hints of a "prank" that would never actually come to her.

Naruto and Penny walked into the building, before walking up to the elavator that opened up for them as they got in front of it.

'I wonder what the Geezer wants from me?' Naruto thought to himself, and the shitty elavator music started to play. Naruto twitched, before he took his mind off the horrible music.

Ozpin must need him for something important.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	72. Chapter 73

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Bullshit." Naruto said to Ozpin after hearing about what task the Headmaster had for him to do, and it was far too hard to believe.

"Okay Naruto, I will bite, which part of my explaination did you not find satisfactory?" Ozpin asked, since he was sure he had spoken clearly to Naruto. He had explained how the situation was a semi-emergancy, it wasn't a full on emrgancy since the problem had little chance of actually spreading... but it was a dangerous situation for those that were close to it.

"Okay, lets start this out from the start this. First things first, you expect me to believe that there is an island 90 miles off the coast of Vale that I have not been to." Naruto started out, since he had been to every single land mass on this planet, he was sure of it. He had walked the ocean, and jumped the clouds, to view the world. He had been all over the world, he might have missed a few villages, but he hadn't missed any islands.

"I assure you, that island is top secret. It has been for over 80 years, wiped from the history books since the last war." Ozpin informed Naruto, even though he hadn't personally been alive during the war he did know of the secret. It had been wiped from the history books, and wiped off of the map, with that territory being a very restricted area that only a few knew about. He had a corrected map with the island on it, though the island wasn't the biggest of places.

"Okay, say I believe you... this island, thanks to a high amount of concentration of..." Naruto paused, before he looked at Penny.

"Radiation." Penny filled in for him.

"Yeah, because of this super concentrated radiation, it is impossible to use aura as a shield or as a Semblence. Even my chakra might get restricted, or at least you believe so." Naruto said with narrowed eyes, and Ozpin nodded. He had valid proof that Naruto's chakra would get restricted on the island, the entire place exerted a pressure that made it very hard to externally use any energies. Naruto's chakra, when he used it externally, would get restricted.

"Correct." Ozpin said, and this was the part where Naruto wanted to laugh at the man.

"Okay, now lets go to the next part... some people in _all of their genius_ thought this island would be a GREAT secluded place to conduct..." Naruto started, and he gestured for Ozpin to finish his thoughts on this one.

"Genetic Research and Development of Extinct Predators." Ozpin said, and even he winced at this one. It wasn't his idea, it really wasn't. That island was not the territory of any people, nobody owned the island so it was free game for anyone who wanted to use it. The research got funding from many parts of the world, so it was impossible to say just who was paying for this. He only knew about it, even if he didn't have the authority to stop it, because they had talked to him about this.

Recently.

They had only thought to inform him of their use of the island recently, before yesterday even he did not know it was being used in such a manner.

"That is it! Predators! We have a winner, and Penny, what did he say they were doing with this predators?" Naruto asked Penny sarcastically, and Ozpin noted that Naruto didn't seem to be in the best of moods.

"Replication of Genetic Code and turning it into copied life forms." Penny gave the example that Ozpin had given them, though he only allowed her to stay in the room because Naruto thought he had called him into the office to talk about her.

"AKA cloning, CLONING! Fuck you guys, I am the clone expert around here!" Naruto shouted out one of his biggest problems with what the island might be used for, if he believed what Ozpin said to him.

"This island is host to histories most dangerous predators, all of which were, yes, cloned." Ozpin confirmed for Naruto, who banged his head on the table.

"Dumbasses, don't they watch ANY movies? When you make a clone of something dangerous, it is never restrained and controlled by _humans_. Predators don't see humans as high on the food chain." Naruto said with an annoyed look. Sure, humans may kill animals, but that didn't mean the animals recognized humans as above them. Animals actually knew for a fact that they could kill humans.

That was why only he could control the Beo-Loli, because she _knew_ for a fact that he was the king of the food chain.

She loved and feared him, he was her master... humans were not the masters of these clones creatures.

"I agree, it was not smart. They cloned those creatures for the sake training and using them against the Grimm. Atlas uses robots. Everyone else uses Huntsmen and Huntresses, and these men and women were going to use predators." Ozpin said, since he could understand why they would start the project.

"How did that turn out for them?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"All of the Grimm on the island were wiped out, the predators were stronger than them and very territorial." Ozpin said with a wince when he noticed how Naruto was glaring at him. Results like that meant nothing, if given a few days Naruto could actually wipe the entire Grimm species off of the planet. He didn't though, because if he did so then he would make the planet unlivable. Naruto couldn't hunt them all down, he would have to cause untold destruction to the planet to wipe them out.

Results meant NOTHING if they cost you too much to get.

Naruto could wipe out the Grimm, but he would have to wipe out all of the forests, mountains, and even the water, on the planet to do it. The cost for the results were FAR to high for it to be a good solution.

"I take it something went wrong with the project?" Penny asked, since this was as far into the explaination that Ozpin got.

"Yes... as it would turn out, there has been some... smuggling. Unknown to us, animals went missing. It was believed, I am sure, that they were just unaccounted for. They wonder off... but then they learned that somebody had found the island, and was capturing the animals." Ozpin said, but that wasn't all. So far only a few animals had been stolen, they were too dangerous for people to steal when they couldn't use their aura of their Semblence. With only their weapons, they could kill, but not really capture.

"Smuggling? There are dangerous animals... in Vale?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes, and Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, but that isn't your mission. We have already recovered the Velociraptor that had been smuggled into Vale. You see, we believe we have discovered the source of the radiation... in the middle of the island." Ozpin commented, and they really had recovered one of the animals. They were keeping it caged up tightly, even more tightly than the-

There was a crash, and Ozpin was surprised when the Beo-Loli jumped through his window and landed on the ground in front of Naruto.

There was a note in her mouth, which Naruto plucked out.

"Sorry Boss, I wanted to see if she could follow orders. I ordered her to track down you, and she obeyed. She is learning basic commands." Naruto read the letter out loud, and he put his hand on the Beo-Loli's head to keep her tame. She was growling at Ozpin, but sent a confused look at Penny, before she growled at Ozpin again.

"... My window." Ozpin said as he looked down at the ground below.

"A young, naked girl-like Grimm?" Penny questioned as she looked at the Grimm, and she stuck her hand out to pet it without minding the nudity. The grimm snapped at her hand, and Penny pulled it back before it could rip her skin off. She could already tell the grimm, while tamed in the presense of Naruto, was still very much a wild animal.

Tame before her master, wild in front of all else.

"You were saying Ozpin?" Naruto asked the man nodded.

"Yes, the men who created the clones were very talented huntsmen. They believed that after studying these animals for years, they they understood them and could sneak into the middle of the island... they were wrong. We recieved a message... they died." Ozpin said with his eyes closed, mourning the loss of good (if idiotic) men and women who had lost their lives. They believed that if they could destroy the source of the radiation, that they could end the danger the island posed.

"So, who is watching over these animals?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nobody, the island itself as no human or faunus life on it. The island was used as a breeding ground after the initial cloning. The lab that created them floats _above_ the island, and studies the animals without interacting with them. It is an untamed jungle." Ozpin informed Naruto, who rubbed his forehead. They had the lab that created monsters floating above the island... that was actually smart of them. They didn't give the animals open access to where they were born, and they stayed out of the way.

They watched from afar, in a safe location... but they died the second they left that location.

"Shit." Naruto said when he saw where this was going.

"What?" Ozpin asked the younger man, since he didn't know why Naruto was cursing.

"You want me to go to this island and destroy where the radiation is coming from... and you want me to wipe out the animals on the island." Naruto said, and he looked at Ozpin with narrowed eyes.

"You are incorrect, this island is dangerous... but humans do not own it. I want the research on cloning destroyed, all traces of it. The animals are limited to the island, and if you destroy the source of the radiation I fear that they will be captured with much more ease and taken away from the island... where they will spread out." Ozpin said, and Naruto frowned. These animals did have a right to live, but they also had their time long ago. They had a right to live, but at the same time they didn't have a right to live.

They were _clones_ of animals who had died, insults to those animals.

"Naruto... are these animals not people as well?" Penny asked Naruto, and his eyes softened as he looked at her. That was right... these animals might not be people, but they had feelings as well. Just like how Penny was a person, these animals could be considered their own people as well. They had a right to continued existance

"They aren't people... they are animals, but I guess they have a right to life now that they are alive." Naruto said as he turned away from Penny, and she smiled widely at him and hugged him. She even lifted him up into the air and swung him around.

"Oh, thank you!" Penny said, before she felt something bite her. She looked down and saw the Beo-Loli growling as it chewed on her leg. Naruto slapped the Beo-Loli's head with his foot, he kicked her head basically, and she let go of Penny. Penny let him down, while Ozpin looked at Naruto with some surprise.

'So... something about Penny actually keeps Naruto's wild side in check.' Ozpin thought as he looked at Naruto, and then at the Beo-Loli holding onto his leg.

"Bad girl, no biting people." Naruto said as he grabbed her nose and pulled on it.

"Under...stand." Beo-Loli said slowly, showing that she was making a lot of progress with her words. This was one of the words that Naruto had been working on teaching her, which was hard to do without learning the language of the Grimm first. Naruto was learning to speak Grimm, and this EG was learning how to speak people language.

"It talks?" Penny asked, and Naruto looked at her.

"She, actually, and not really... she can only say "Master", "Understand", and "Boner". Don't judge me, I thought it was hilarious." Naruto said when he noticed the look that everyone was sending him.

"Boner!" The Beo-Loli chanted out, before she started to growl at Ozpin when he made eye contact with her.

"Why boner?" Penny asked curiously.

"Boner!" The Beo-Loli chanted out again at hearing that word.

"I am seeing how well she can be conditions. Beo-Loli, who am I?" Naruto asked as he pointed to himself.

"Master, Understand Master." The Beo-Loli said, showing that she understood that he was her master. Ozpin looked impressed, this level of training was better than anything that had ever been observed with any true Grimm. This was an Evolved for a reason, it had the ability to learn... and it viewed Naruto as the leader of the pack. No doubt that mentality made this training possible.

"Naruto... take the Beo-Loli with you. If she is to be groomed as a weapon again Grimm, we must see how she does in the field. Penny, I don't have authority over you... but I believe that Ironwood wanted you to gain field experience... and I can think of no safer place than by Naruto's side." Ozpin suggested, since he really didn't have any authority over her... or Naruto for that matter. Considering that Naruto was stronger, and more experienced when it came to human on human, life and death, battles he would be at a vast disadvantage.

It was just a suggestion, but Penny's face lit up at it.

"Yes, I do believe that idea is fantastic. I am Combat Ready." Penny said with a nod of her head, and Naruto rubbed his pet's head.

"This is a dangrous game you are playing, but I trust you on this Ozpin. I could get this done faster on my own... this will take a few days with a team though." Naruto said with narrowed eyes, and Ozpin nodded.

"I understand, you do have your ball you need to get to once you get back. Well, I wish you luck on your mission. You must tell nobody... not even Team RWBY." Ozpin told Naruto, and Naruot scoffed.

"Hey guys, I'm going to an island with tons of dangers from the past, oh, and I am taking a robot and a grimm with me, no offense Penny." Naruto said to her when he realized how rude her sounded.

"None taken, I am indeed a robot." Penny said with a nod, that did sound hard to believe. The past, and the "future" were going to be in the same place. Even if she was not from the future, science of her level was something that was even further advanced than what most people were capable of these days.

A Ninja, a Grimm, and a Robot walk onto a Predator filled Island.

There was a joke in there somewhere.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	73. Chapter 74

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Weiss was shaking in her boots, literally, all during class Naruto was staring at her with his eyes narrowed. Naruto was shaking his head at her, and he dragged his thumb across his throat. Her eyes widened even more, and she gulped, before she continued to shiver with even more intensity than before.

'Bosses orders were just to torment her, without doing anything to her.' Naruto thought, since he was just a clone he couldn't really afford to get hit with any pranks. He put his head down on the desk, before he grinned to himself and popped his knuckles.

His head shot up, and he looked towards Weiss and got her attention. She looked towards him, and was able to see he was holding up his fingers. He started with 7 fingers, and counted down to 6. Weiss' eyes became horrified when she saw that, and she was shaking and her teammates were traitors.

'Your turn.' Yang thought, since she had forgiven Naruto for the prank on her. He didn't actually shave her head, though she was afraid to piss Naruto off.

'I faced the shame of cat themed pranks... you better face your shame.' Blake thought with her eyes narrowed. The prideful, arrogant Weiss needed to be taken down a few pegs.

'Oh, this is going to be good.' Nora thought, and her own teammates were paying close attention to what was going on. They were not participating in the prank war, thank goodness for that one because they didn't want to be targets for pranks, but they did have an interest in what the Prank King would get Weiss with. She was the only one left on his list.

6 fingers turned into 5, before going to 4. The second they hit that, Weiss started to tense up as she prepared to get away from her seat.

"Bla blahblah blah blah." Peter said, not even noticing that the entire class was only focused on Naruto and Weiss at this point.

4 turned into 3, and Weiss started to cross her legs when she felt that she was going to pee herself from the fear of public humiliation. Her families name was going to be ruined, and while it was already ruined, she didn't want her OWN reputation to fall through the same issues. 3 turned into 2, and Weiss closed her eyes and fell out of her chair, before she rolled up into a ball and covered all of her most important vital organs.

She still watched as 2 turned into 1, and everyone sat at the edges of their seats.

"Professor Port! I have a boner for Glynda right now, and need to go take care of it. I'll be back later!" Naruto called out, pranking his own original at the same time as he jumped out of the window. Peter looked confused with his eyes wide at the strange statement from Naruto.

Glynda had her jaw dropped at the statement as well, since she was currently in the room to do an annual review of Peter's teaching.

'What...' Ruby thought as her jaw dropped and her eyes grew unbelievably wide. Naruto didn't just say what she thought she said?

'The...' Blake unknowingly continued Ruby's thoughts as she looked out of the window. She was pretty sure she just heard Naruto claim he had to go take care of a boner right now.

'Boner?' Nora thought as she looked out of the window and saw that Naruto was walking away, not even rushing it.

'Hell?' Yang thought as she looked at the ceiling. She was sure that Naruto had something planned for Weiss, who was curled up on the ground still, but more confused than shivering at this point. She was looking around, and the entire class was looking at her.

'I think I peed a little.' Weiss said as she sniffled, and she uncurled from her protection ball. She checked the front of her skirt, and she sighed in relief when she saw that it wasn't noticable. The colors of the skirt made it hard to notice anything, but then Blake started to sniff the air. Other Faunus in the room started to do the same, and her eyes widened when they started to look over at her.

'She pissed herself from fear... she actually just pranked herself.' Blake realized when she understood what Naruto had planned. He wasn't actually pranking Weiss, so he could do this for as long as Weiss thought he was going to prank her. Until she realized that she had been pranked, the prank would continue.

Every Faunus in the room was unknowingly part of the prank, because as Faunus naturally they didn't like Weiss too much. They were the only ones that would know about her mess, unless she had gone a lot more than what she did.

"Why... I never..." Glynda started to say, not sure about how to take the statement from Naruto.

 _-With the REAL Naruto-_

"So we are escorting this beast back into the wild to start off this mission?" Naruto asked as he looked into a steel cage that was designed and made with the strength to hold back a small dinosuar. The beast inside of it was just as tall, if not taller, than Naruto was. It was a slightly green and gray "velociraptor" with bright green eyes. It wa staring between Penny and the Beo-Loli, who was growling at it.

She could tell it had been created by humans, and she disliked things that humans created.

She was forced to wear a black cloak over her body to keep her from being completely naked, but she was staring into the eyes of the creature. She lashed out towards the cage, and the raptor started to lash out at her. Her claws ripped through flesh, and the raptor had smaller claws reaching out of the cage to rip at her body as well. Her skin was hardened through, and the claws of the raptor broken.

Naruto grabbed Beo, the nickname of the Beo-Loli, by the back of the neck and pulled her away from the cage.

"I am unsure of what to make of this." Penny admitted as she hung onto the side of the Bullhead, the doors open so that they could jump down onto the ground when it was time for the mission to start. Naruto was standing normally, and he looked towards the raptor with annoyed eyes.

His blue eyes turned red, and the raptor looked towards him.

For the raptor, the entire world turned black. The only thing that existed were him and Naruto, before even Naruto vanished and was replaced.

A giant fox the size of a mountain was glaring down and growling at him, each tooth many times larger than his body. The mouth of the fox capable of swallowing even a T-rex with one bit. The velociraptor started to cry out in fear, and the killing intent that washed over it was over. It was backed away from Naruto as far as it could go, because Naruto had fully asserted his dominance over it. The raptor knew that were it to ever cross Naruto, that it would die, and Naruto proved this by sticking his hand into the cage and glared at the raptor with blue eyes this time.

It didn't attack him.

"Kuhuhuhuhu." Beo chuckled darkly as she looked at the fear filled animal, though she herself was the same way when Naruto turned those eyes onto her.

"Don't make anything of it... just what is on the island anyway? Like, the actual dangerous stuff?" Naruto asked Penny, since the stuff had been dowloaded into her head for the sake of the mission. It would be deleted after the mission was over, the program had a self-deleting program to it.

"Andrewsarchus, Bear Dog, Cave Bear, Dire Wolf, Entelodont, Hyarenodon, Mesonyx, Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor, Short Faced Bear, Smilodon, Terror Bird, Gigantophithecus, Diatryma, Megatherium, Basilosaurus, Meganeura, The Dodo Bird, just to name a few." Penny said as she refered to the animals as their more common names. Those were just some of the dangerous animals, and one stupid animal, that had been cloned and were confirmed as existing oh the island.

"Isn't one of those like a sloth?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Megatherium is a giant sloth, many times bigger than a person." Penny confirmed, and Naruto smirked.

He was going to take a picture of himself with one, and show it to Nora.

"... Dodo bird, what idiot would want to clone the dodo bird and put it on an island with dangerous predators?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dodo birds were thought to be fast breeding animals, near the bottom of the food chain that served solely for the purpose of being eaten. At least, that is why they were believed to be cloned." Penny said to Naruto, and Naruto thought about it for a second.

Dodo birds.

Unlucky bastards.

"Well, I am going to eat one of them... I also want to hunt a T-rex, and ride a Terror Bird... and then... Bear Dog. What the fuck is a Bear Dog? Nevermind, I will see when we get there." Naruto said, and Beo was rubbing herself on his leg. Naruto shook her off himself, before he flicked her forehead.

"I believe that is the act of _humping_. I believe Beo has sexual attraction to you." Penny stated in a matter of fact voice.

"She is my pet, and until she learns how to actually hold a conversation and not attack people the second she meets them, that is all she will ever be. A pet." Naruto said as he scratched Beo behind the ears. She was his pet, she might hold affection towards him, but her humping his leg was barely any different from a dog doing the same to it's master.

He would get out a spray bottle if she did it again.

"She is doing it again." Penny said, and Naruto took his spray bottle out of his pouch and started to spray her face with it. Beo backed off, and Naruto looked at the leg of his pants. He had a moist spot on it, and it wasn't from the spray bottle.

Just great.

"Off girl." Naruto said to her, and the Bullhead started to move towards something that was high in the air. They were moving over the island, and Naruto could see many different creatures large enough to be seen from the sky. He could see a T-rex, an entire family of T-rex... the plural of T-rex was also T-rex.

Naruto grinned to himself, and Penny looked worried for a moment.

"I thought you were for the animals, I didn't know you ate them." Penny said to him, and Naruto scoffed.

"I _love_ eating animals, but I am a Sage. Animals being cloned long passed their due dates goes against nature." Naruto stated with a twitching eyebrow. He also knew that clones that didn't go with one pop, his clones, were more trouble than they were worth.

If anyone ever cloned him, he would kill the clone.

"I believe that is the lab." Penny said as the Bullhead started to go towards the first place they were going to be destroying. The lab had a lot of research material in it, so they needed to destroy all of that material.

"Good, then this mission is a go!" Naruto shouted out, before he smiled widely.

A mission.

It has been 2 years since he had been on a honest to goodness mission.

It was good to back in the mission game.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **No, this arc is NOT a reference to Cage of Eden OR Jurassic Park.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	74. Chapter 75

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 **I feel the need to clear something up, and to excite those of you who have been playing RWBY: Grimm Eclipse.**

 **This Arc is not a reference to Jurassic Park, Jurassic World, whatever that Ark thing is, Cage of Eden, or anything similar. I like RWBY Rex, it is fun to find where he is hidden in the show.**  
 **I decided to give him a background, and insert him into the actual plot.**

 **At the same time, I wanted to make an Arc for Penny and Naruto to grow closer. So I searched some of the most dangerous prehistoric animals and created an Arc that centered around them. The Dodo bird wasn't a reference, it is literally suspected to be mass breeding and easy prey, so inserting it into the story as prey made sense.**

 **-Different Note-**

 **For those that don't know, I DO infact have a Steam Account and I do play the RWBY: Grimm Eclipse game.**

 **My Steam Account name is ALSO 'Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer'.**

 **If you would like to add me as a Friend, and Play RWBY: Grimm Eclipse with me some time, then I am game for it. You have no idea how much playing that game helps you learn about how to work the fighting styles for the characters.**

 **It also helps that I would like to have some fun with some of my fans that would like to team up.**

 **-Finally-**

 **Reading Story**  
 **I am still looking for somebody to fo a "Reading: Naruto the Forced Fighter" story for me. I would do it myself, but that is considered extremely tacky, and I like to give other authors a chance to shine.**

 **If you want to do it, PM me and let me know.**  
 **If you know of an author who might want to do it, message them and ask them to message me.**

 **You can ask both 'BlackMagic622' and 'SHIPWRECK-5897' that people who do Reading stories out of my stories will see a rise in their own popularity.**

 **That is the end of my message.**


	75. Chapter 76

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Are you almost finished, this is taking SO long... why can't I just destroy the computers?" Naruto asked as he sat on a chair and allowed Penny to do what she was going to do. She was erasing the entire database on the network. If Naruto just destroyed the computers, it was possible for the data to be stored elsewhere. He had been sitting around and Penny went through every computer, a process that took hours, and deleted everything. She made sure not to miss a single thing, and since each computer was purposefully kept apart from each other she couldn't connect them to do it all with only one.

They had been in the lab for a day already, and Penny was still working on some of the last computers before Naruto could destroy them.

She had already downloaded the locations and tracking numbers for the Scroll of the dead lab workers, so that when she was done they could go and find the Scrolls and destroy them as well. The mission was simple, destroy all information pertaining to the cloning process and keep it from falling into the wrong hands. If they were able, they were also suppose to confirm the existance of what caused aura to become nearly unusable.

That was only _external_ uses for Aura or Chakra though.

Using energy attacks, and using Aura as a shield was impossible, but so long as the Aura or Chakra stayed inside of the body of the user it was perfectly alright. The radiation for some reason couldn't penetrate flesh, though Penny was moving more sluggishly than what he would assume was normal. She ran on aura, and produced her own. She had false flesh that shielded her from some of the radiation, but the affects were more prominant than in Naruto.

Beo was getting upset at being told to wait for so long, and she was just sitting on the ground as Naruto rubbed his foot on her lower back. Pets didn't care what bodypart you pet them with, just that you paid positive attention to them.

"You must understand that this process takes time." Penny noted to him, and Naruto crossed his fingers to create a Shadow Clone.

No such luck, he couldn't use Jutsu that involved him pushing chakra out of his body.

"I am SO bored though, and my clone isn't making clones to keep me posted. I hope my clone doesn't try and prank me." Naruto said with a worried tone. His clones were just like him, and if he were a clone that was given free reign he would totally prank himself too. He knew himself, and he was hopped up on pranking mojo. Naruto hoped that this clone didn't gain any weird traits from being left alive for too long.

This was the longest he had ever had a clone stay alive.

"Your clone wouldn't prank you, it is not a smart idea to prank yourself." Penny reminded Naruto, and he laughed nervously.

"Yeah, but clones aren't really people. They die and go back to me, so they don't have to worry about facing punishment for their actions. That is why they don't usually bother trying to block or dodge attacks and pop so easy." Naruto said, since he was much more skilled in a fight than a clone. Clones didn't try to dodge or block, they would just take the blows unless Naruto made them block or dodge. They had no sense of self-preservation, because they knew they would die in minutes anyway when Naruto released them.

"Boner." Beo said, and Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah, my clones can be dicks. Sometimes they get weird traits." Naruto commented, before he shivered.

He hoped his clone wasn't fucking everything up.

 _-With Naruto's Clone-_

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Ren asked as he looked at Naruto using a kunai to do something to the wall of the shower. He had a grin on his face, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He was in the stall next to Naruto, with the stalls only coming up to shoulder height. He was able to look down and see Naruto digging into the wall with a kunai.

"Peeking, now hush... the girls are in the shower... there it is." Naruto said with a grin.

Naruto would never admit it out loud, but he was a bit of a peeper. He would spy on girls showering, mostly because he got bored. He hadn't done it in a long time, but he had never had a girl hot enough to actually peek on.

"That is wrong Naruto, consider their feelings." Jaune lectured the blond, who finally managed to get a small peeping hole in the wall.

"Yeah, I have... I also remember girls stealing my boxers and peeking in on me. So this is fair play for me. Oh Weiss, you naughty girl." Naruto said as he peeked through the wall. Jaune turned bright red, before he rushed into the same stall as Naruto and tried to get a look through the hole in the wall. It was barely there, small enough to not be noticed at first glance.

"Weiss you say?" Jaune whispered as he tried to push Naruto out of the way, and Naruto grinned and let Jaune look through the hole in the wall.

Naruto wrapped a towel around his body, before he started to walk out of the bathroom. Weiss was not the person on the other side of the wall, but Jaune didn't know that. All he was seeing was somebodies pale butt. Jaune didn't know that though, so he would think it was Weiss. It would be funny for Naruto though, because he placed his hands together and formed a seal.

"Transform." Naruto said as his body changed in a second, a puff of smoke hiding the changing process.

In a second, he had turned into the "Naruko" form... which was a female version of Naruto. Spiked hair turned into long blond hair that went down her back and onto her butt, the ponytails forgotten for the moment. Manly traits turned into seductive female traits, and large enough breasts to make even Pyrrha drop her jaw (because Pyrrha had a larger chest than Yang) in surprise.

'What does he have... oh no.' Ren thought as he looked towards Jaune to warn him, but stopped when he realized that Jaune needed a little punishment for falling for Naruto's taunt so easily.

Naruto walked out of the men's changing room, before he walked into the female's changing room and walked straight into the shower. Naruto was correct, both the female members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR were currently inside of the room. Along with other females from various other years.

They were each in different stalls of course, and were washing themselves of the filth that they had built up through the sparring class they had today. Naruto gained a grin on his face, because even though he couldn't see much (other than Pyrrha's breasts since she was tall enough for them to be higher than the short walls to the stalls), he was still pleased with what he saw. It was more the fact that he knew that they were naked that was so exciting for him.

"You know, Naruto didn't have a boner when he ditched class. The front of his pants weren't bulging." Yang brought up the topic for herself and Blake, who was showering next to her and washing her hair.

"Took you this long to figure out?" Blake asked with closed eyes, fearing that she would get shampoo in them if she opened them up. It was nice, not having to wait until midnight to take a shower so that she could keep a secret identity. Of course, she had to keep her ears flat to her head anyway to keep shampoo out of them.

It was kind of annoying, but this was how she showered her whole life.

"Maybe he is just small?" Nora commented, before Yang and Blake both snorted. "What, there is nothing wrong with small." Nora defended the short rods of the world. Only guys though women hated smaller ones, when more often than not it didn't really make a difference in most women.

"Oh, no... that isn't the issue. I have seen it, and it is not small." Blake assured them all, while Yang leaned over the stall and grinned at Blake. Ruby and Weiss were listening, while Pyrrha rolled her eyes and smirked for a moment.

This kind of gossip was okay from time to time she guessed.

"Oh, and when was this?" Yang asked Blake, who smirked for a moment.

"I saw it when I was stealing his clothes, and I sort of felt it awhile back. Anyway, he is very big... I think maybe 7... 8 inches." Blake spoke as she guessed, it wasn't like she could get an exact measurement. She had just saw a glimpse of it when it was hard, and she had to say she was impressed.

"Oh, that is like 2 inches above average, or maybe 3. So, what about girth... do he got that girth doe?" Yang asked with a joking slang to it.

"He do, I say about 3 or 4 fingers wide... and a little over a hand around." Blake said as she pointed 4 fingers up, and that from her index to her pinky was how wide she believed Naruto to be. She also knew for a fact that he was pretty big around if he was that thick.

'Oh, this gossip is priceless.' Naruto thought with a twinkle in his transformed eyes, since he could SO call the girls out on this later. He was in a stall on the other side of the room, making sure that

"Oooooh, short guy is big downstairs... you know what we should do. Say he has a small dick, since it is the opposite of having a big dick." Nora said with a grin on her face.

'... Oh, well that makes sense. Sai only started to call me small he started to call people the opposite of what he thought of them... so when he called me dickless... he actually meant... Damn, I shouldn't have punched him so many times.' Naruto thought with a wince. Sure, Sai had said dickless before seeing it in the hot springs... but Sai only started to make a nickname out of it AFTER he had learned nicknames were the opposite of what you thought.

Sai hadn't been calling him small, he had been calling him huge.

Short?

Nora did NOT just call him short, considering how short she was!

"Why does penis size even matter?" Ruby asked with a confused look to her face, and Yang snorted for a second.

"It doesn't really matter, as much as it is fun to talk about. _My boyfriend's dick is bigger than your boyfriend's dick_ is sort of a bragging point... not to mention it looks more impressive. Like how me and Pyrrha had huge knockers." Yang said as she played with her own breasts, despite how the height of the stalls made her playing with them unseeable by anyone but Blake.

"I have a preference for short, but thick." Nora said with a smirk on her face, of course she had that preference because of a certain somebody having that kind of dick.

"Long, thick, and with a slight upward curve." Blake said and she tried to remember what that was called.

'Damn, girls are even more perverted than guys are.' Naruto thought with a shiver, since this information was SO going to be part of a future prank.

"Oh... banana shaped I think that is called." Yang commented, and she nodded to herself. She heard from a friend who had sex, that the banana shaped penix was good for hitting the G-spot while thrusting.

"Can we NOT talk about this!" Ruby insisted as she turned bright red, the conversation really getting to her. She didn't want to talk about this in the shower, or at all.

"There are no boys around, no need to hold back out conversations Ruby. I mean, don't tell me you don't have any interest in boys. Even the useless lesbian-" Yang said as she gestured towards Weiss, who threw soap at her.

"I am not a "useless lesbian" you fool. I am a proud heterosexual, unlike you." Weiss reminded her, and Yang shrugged her shoulders.

"You DO realize that we live dangerous lives, and we are girls. It is okay for us to be gay, unlike guys for some reason. There isn't as much of a stigma for us liking other girls. We should die tomorrow, so why not enjoy life today?" Yang asked with a tilted head. That was how she viewed it. Hot guys, hot girls, both were the same to her. She could enjoy looking at both sexes.

"I can agree with that sentiment... to some degree." Blake admitted, since she did hold some slight sexual attraction to Yang, and even Weiss sometimes. Most of her attraction was for Naruto, but on a purely sexual basis she felt attraction to other women.

"Pervs, all of you." Ruby muttered as she washed herself up.

"I am straight, just saying." Pyrrha felt the need to chime in, and Nora nodded to the sentiment.

"Yeah, gotta admit that I am straight too." Nora said with a nod of her head. She only really felt attraction to boys before now... and one boy who she felt the most strongely for.

'I am a little bi, but I can never tell them that.' Weiss thought with a frown, before she smirked. "I too, and hetero." Weiss lied to them, and nobody even went against it.

"... How do you know if you are straight or gay?" Ruby asked, giving into the conversation.

"When you wake up, and your panties are sticking... did you dream about boys or girls the night before?" Yang asked with a dull tone. She couldn't believe her own sister didn't know if she was straight or gay.

"... Sticky?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

...

"Do boys or girls make you itchy between your legs?" Blake asked Ruby in more simple terms, since Yang seemed to be asking in a way the girl didn't understand.

"Aaaaaaah! There is a hole in the wall, and somebody is peeking through it!" Naruto shouted out as he pointed towards the hole, and he hid his face behind the stall wall. Everyone looked towards the hole, and they started to cover themselves up. Naruto smirked, his work was done as Yang looked through the hole and her eyes burned red as she narrowed them.

She punched a hole through the wall, and her fist struck true.

She punched Jaune in the balls.

"Why...?" Jaune said with a whimer as he clutched his balls, and he collapsed with foam coming from his mouth. Naruto was chuckling to himself as he walked out of the bathroom, but not before he walked passed Weiss.

"I coming for you." Naruto whispered towards her, before Weiss screamed in terror and turned around.

Only to see nothing there.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	76. Chapter 77

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"You can be mad at me all you want, but you still looked." Naruto felt the need to say to Jaune when the boy spent a good amount of time glaring at him. Naruto didn't make Jaune look through the hole in the wall, he might have made the hole, but Jaune didn't have to look through it. The guy was an idiot like he was, Naruto would have fallen for the same thing and even as a clone he knew he might have fallen for it as well.

Jaune was trying to guilt trip Naruto into training him.

Naruto was not looking to train anyone.

"You owe me." Jaune reminded Naruto, as he placed a large bag of ice on his nutts. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I can't teach you how to use a sword." Naruto stated to Jaune, and Jaune narrowed his eyes as he looked at Naruto. He got in a lot of trouble with the girls for what he did, even though he did agree that he earned it for looking.

"Can't, or won't?" Jaune asked Naruto, who thought about it for a moment.

He knew how to use a sword, it was one of the weapons he was skilled with, but didn't use. Naruto could also use a staff, kunai, shuriken, demon shuriken, fuma shuriken, tantos, short blades, and short staffs. Naruto knew how to use a tanto with one hand, and by personal preference he used longer swords with two hands. That was the very reason Naruto never used a sword in battle, despite having a mastery over the weapon, he needed his hands for Jutsu and the Rasengan.

"Won't." Naruto told Jaune, who frowned at him.

"I just want to get stronger." Jaune tried to reason with Naruto, who nodded his head.

"Yep, you want to stop being the weak idiot who gets pushed around. That isn't a good reason for me to train you, even you being my friend isn't a good reason." Naruto said, and most of the reason was that he didn't believe Jaune was a fighter at heart. Jaune was a smart dude on the battlefield, but he was not suited for fighting. He could get stronger, true, but his strengths didn't come from his brawn, but his brain.

Jaune didn't need to learn how to swing a sword, well he did need to learn that but it wasn't his strength. What he needed to learn was how to play to his strengths, which was his mind.

"Then what is a good reason?" Jaune asked Naruto, since Naruto didn't outright say where wasn't a reason.

"Getting strength for other people, instead of being a selfish douche." Naruto stated with a grin on his face. Jaune looked confused for a moment, but he did know how his request sounded selfish. People like Ruby or Naruto for example, were always fighting and growing stronger for people other than themselves. Ruby wanted to defend the world, and Naruto's only goal was protecting the people he cared about.

He understood that, but he didn't have anyone to protect. His friends were stronger than him, and he wasn't much of a fighter. A single Grimm could kill him in a fight.

He needed to get stronger to protect himself, and not need to be protected.

"I am sick of being protected... I'm not like you. I'm not some super strong awesome dude who can protect everyone... I'm just me." Jaune said as he gestured to himself, and Naruto shrugged.

"I can't protect everyone, I lost everything and it is all my fault for not being where I needed to be. I lost my home, my friends, and the few people I considered family. Even the strong can fail, and the weak can be heros." Naruto stated to Jaune, who looked up to Naruto. He was sitting on the floor, and Naruto was sitting on his bed reading a magazine.

"... Can you not read that in front of me?" Jaune asked as he looked away from the porno that Naruto had in his hands.

"Can you not be a pussy and stand up to Cardin?" Naruto asked, and he brought up the fact that Cardin had been bullying the shit out of Jaune since the second day of school. With all of the super dangers, Team RWBY and JNPR hadn't noticed that Jaune was getting picked on. Naruto noticed, but it was up to Jaune to protect himself from a bully. Naruto dealt with bullies all his life, and the only reason Jaune was still being bullied was because he wasn't standing up for himself.

"Why do you insult me?" Jaune asked, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"When the going gets tough, you back off with your tail between your legs. I like you, you are a nice guy... but you have like no backbone. Anyway, I can't AND won't train you. I'm just a clone, the real me in on a mission right now. Top secret, no questions." Naruto informed Jaune, and the boy went silent. Naruto had a point, he had been avoiding training because it was too hard. He wanted somebody stronger than him to teach him, but he didn't want anyone to teach him because it was embarassing.

"So the reason you seem different lately... you aren't the real you?" Jaune asked with surprise. It made a lot of sense.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Hey Naruto-WAH!?" Jaune shouted when Naruto walked by him and pushed him into an open locker, before he grinned and started to push buttons on it._

 _The rocket powered locker launched up into the air and out of the school._

 _"Heheheheheh." Naruto laughed as he continued to walk._

 _-Flashback End-_

"Pffft, why should I care what happens? I'm just a clone, one hit and I die. The real me can deal with the issues I cause." Naruto said with a grin on his face. He was just going to die anyway, the second he was no longer useful or he took enough damage, he was gone for good. Naruto could create another clone, but he was different. He was the only clone of his kind, every single clone was created different. At different times, for different reasons. Another clone wouldn't have his feelings.

His existance was going to end very soon, so why not enjoy it?

"Other clones don't act like you." Jaune stated, since he had seen Naruto summon a few clones. They were always super loyal.

"We can't really disobey out original, and normally we think just like him... but we are only around for a few minutes. We don't have the time to think about our own short existance... I got depressed. I mean, all the memories and times I had... they get transfered back to the real Naruto... but I vanish forever. It isn't fair." Naruto pouted with a frown that deepened even more. He had no rights, and he couldn't argue back against Naruto. He was a clone who vanished like a voice in the wind.

Who would miss him when he was gone? His friends would just be happy to have the real Naruto, and they wouldn't even care about a clone like him.

"Wow... deep." Jaune asked, and Naruto shrugged.

"I mean, I'm a clone. There is no reason to get depressed, some part of me will exist in the original's memories... so it isn't all bad." Naruto said with an awkward smile. He didn't fear death, because Naruto didn't fear death. His original had an extremely low fear of dying, so that passed over to him as well.

"So... how long until Yang doesn't hate me?" Jaune asked with a pout.

"Not too long, she isn't angry that you looked... she more acted out of surprise than anything... though she might be a _little_ angry you looked." Naruto corrected himself near the end. He knew Yang was a total pervert on the inside, so there was no way that she could blame Jaune for looking at hot women.

"Think Nora and Pyrrah can forgive me?" Jaune asked, since those two were giving him the cold shoulder.

"Give it a week." Naruto commented with a grin.

"Nora forgave YOUR for stripping her naked and flushing pancakes down the toilet like the next day." Jaune said to Naruto, since it was totally unfair that Naruto got forgiven so quickly.

"It was part of a prank, and we are in a prank war. Everything goes, and Nora understands that. Also, look at this face." Naruto said as he made his eyes sparkle a little, and allowed his lip to quiver. Jaune pouted, since Naruto looked like a huge fox right at that moment. An adorable blue eyed fox, before his face became deadpan. "See, I am adorable and handsome all wrapped together." Naruto bragged.

"Also arrogant." Jaune felt the need to add.

"Cocky, not arrogant... and I've always been a little cocky. I have a reason to be confident, so, what did you ask me about sword training anyway? Pyrrha or Blake, even Weiss, seem like the more obvious choices for that." Naruto questioned him, since he never used a sword, so Jaune had no reason to ask him for sword training.

"You seem more experienced, and you are a dude... I want to be a prince charming, who rides in on a white horse and saves the day... and gets the girl. Tell me, how many ladies have you saved?" Jaune asked, and Naruto thought about it.

"Sakura, Isaribi, Hinata, Shion, Haruna, Koyuki, Amaru, Yakumo... shit, I knew there were more... but yeah, I do have princess and lady saving experience." Naruto commented with dull eyes, not really caring too much.

"See, you are like a professional hero! You have so much experience, I just want to become more like you." Jaune said as he imagined himself being a real hero like Naruto was. He wanted to be strong, brave, and a lady magnet.

"Wait for a moment." Naruto said as he walked towards the end of the room, and he started to knock on the wall a few times.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked, and Naruto only grinned and took a deep breath in. He breathed out, before he enhaled an even deeper breath.

"I'm coming for you Weiss! Ahahaha!" Naruto shouted through the wall.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Weiss' surprise and terrified scream was heard even in Naruto's room, who was grinning at Jaune.

"Why are you torturing her? I mean, you should just prank her and get it over with." Jaune commented, since Weiss was still scream in surprise.

"Jaune, Jaune, poor naive Jaune. This IS the prank, she is going to be SO pranking herself by torturing herself. She thinks I will prank her, but I won't... I will hint at it, and creep her out. She will drive herself insane." Naruto said with his eyes narrowed into fox-like slits again. Weiss was going to be doing most of the work herself.

Of course, sometimes the most simple of pranks were the best ones.

 _-With the Real Naruto-_

"Burn... Burn to the ground." Naruto said as he, Penny, and Beo watched as the lab burned out of the sky and fell towards the ground. Penny had finally managed to delete all of the information, so now they only needed to track down some Scrolls on the island and they would be done.

Of course, they had spent a LONG time in that lab waiting, so Naruto wanted to watch it burn to the groudn first.

"You hate that lab, don't you?" Penny asked as the lab crashed into the side of a mountain and exploded. Beo looked behind them as a shadow covered their bodies.

Huge lizard.

Naruto's stomach growled, and he turned around as well, and he saw a huge, possibly 50 foot tall, T-rex standing behind them. Naruto licked his lips, before he pulled a kunai out of his pouch.

Time for dinner.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	77. Chapter 78

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"That was awesome." Naruto said with a burp at the end of his sentence. He was patting his stomach, because he just had one of the most amazing meals of his life. The meat of a T-rex was so thick and just brimming with life and juice. Turns out, killing a T-rex wasn't hard (for him) considering the fact he just stabbed it through the eye and hit the brain... after scaring the hell out of the dumb lizard.

"I am currently speechless." Penny said as she looked at the fire in front of them, and the dinosaur tail that was cooking over it. It was the thickest part with the most meat on it, because Naruto couldn't eat skin, bones, or organs he had to remove those before cooking. That left the head, arms, and even chest as parts that had less meat than one would think. The head was mostly skin, so he didn't eat anything from there. He just stripped it to the skull for collection purposes.

Dino skulls would go for a LOT on the market, even more so a freshly killed one.

"Boner." Beo said as she looked at the sky, and she nawed on a bone that had been left over. Her entire stomach was bulging, since she had eaten a large amount of meat. Of course, she was quickly digesting it, since her body didn't actually need food to survive. She just liked the feeling of being full.

She liked her meat bloody, hence the fact that her body was covered in blood.

"Yeah... I have a total food boner right now." Naruto said as he threw a kunai into the bushes, and there was a loud shout of pain as a large ape-like creature that stood over 10 feet tall at least fell to the ground with a kunai stuck in it's head.

"You just killed a gigantopithecus." Penny noted for Naruto, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what that is." Naruto admitted, and Penny thought for a moment.

"You killed Bigfoot." Penny informed Naruto, who looked towards the large dead monkey thing. People overestimated animals, Naruto could kill a 70 foot long centipede with a kunai with a single throw, nailing it to a tree and killing it in one go. These animals were hardly a threat to him, even if he were younger.

"I still don't get the importance behind that." Naruto said as he took a picture of the Bigfoot corpse, and he took a selfie of himself next to the pile of T-rex bones, and the tail that was currently cooking.

"My Scroll informs me that there are two Scrolls containing cloning information nearby, 1 being 12 miles East of our current location, and the other being 14 miles East. The others are located 31 miles North of the Scroll located 12 miles East, and the last one is located at the center of the island." Penny said to Naruto, and he coughed into his hand. A bite of dino went down the wrong tube, Naruto coughed up a bite of food, before he reswallowed it right away.

"Lets get to it tomorrow." Naruto commented as he licked his lips, he could still eat a little. He was putting his stomach on overdrive, but he wanted to enjoy this while it lasted.

"I do not understand. When we were in the lab, you were asking me to hurry, but now in the field you wish to go at a sedate pace." Penny commented, since Naruto was contradicting his own desires in her eyes. One minute he wanted to hurry up, but the next he wanted nothing more than to relax.

"It is stuffy and annoying in the lab, but where it is fun and exciting. Never know what will happen next." Naruto said as he looked up at the stars in the sky. They were just like the ones back home.

"I see..." Penny said, and Naruto layed back and closed his eyes to enjoy everything.

"Wake me up at the first sign of danger, okay? Okay." Naruto answered his own question, and with that he allowed himself to drift to sleep... before he woke up right away and moved the tail further away from the fire to keep it from burning. He would allow it to slow cook until he woke up. "Turn this every once and awhile." Naruto told Penny, before he collapsed onto his back.

He almost burned the meat.

"Understood." Penny said, and Beo went over to Naruto, before she curled up into a ball at his feet. She wrapped her tail around his leg, before she started to close her eyes and relax. She didn't need sleep, but it was still something possible for her to do.

"Master..." Beo said as she wrapped herself over his legs next.

'Sleeping... seems nice.' Penny thought with a slightly down tone to her thoughts. The closest thing she had to sleep was being turned off, but even that didn't really mean sleep. She couldn't just wake up from being turned off, and since when she was off her brain functions ceased to be she didn't dream. She was curious about what it was like to sleep, to dream, to eat... she wanted to know what it was like to be alive.

She touched her hand to Naruto's chest, and she could feel his heartbeat in his chest.

She touched her hand to her own chest... and nothing.

She lacked the most basic of things that proved you were alive, a heart and a heartbeat. At her core, she was told she had a machine similar to a heart, but she didn't really have a real heart.

She wished for a heart, more than anything.

 _-With Naruto's Clone-_

'Restore my Chakra using Sage Chakra.' Naruto thought as he sat in a meditative position, and he took in the energy of nature so that he could combine it with his chakra. He needed to do this so that he could restore his own chakra, since he didn't have a naturally recharging chakra. He could recover his chakra in Sage Mode, before he dropped Sage Mode and faced a little exhaustion. That way, he would actually last the entire time that his original was gone.

The rings around his eyes became proof that he had entered Sage Mode.

Naruto's brow furrowed when he felt something coming towards Beacon. He could feel Ozpin and Glynda waiting to intercept whatever it was, and he could feel another person with them that he didn't recognize. There was also a person whose life was very close to it's end being transported towards their location with Ironwood... inside of a Bullhead. Naruto opened his eyes, and they narrowed.

The person who was near death was being kept alive through... unnatural means.

Naruto looked out of the window, and sure enough in the distance he could see with enhanced eyes a Bullhead. He could also see the people down below waiting for the Bullhead to arrive. It was dark, but he could still clearly see what was going on... and he could see the reason why Ozpin might have wanted him out of Vale. It was strange that his original was being sent on a mission at the same time that this person was being transported to Beacon.

Ozpin was keeping a secret from him.

'This person is special, without a doubt she is one of the strongest people I have felt since coming to this world.' Naruto thought as he sensed the special energy of the person inside of the Bullhead, the near dead girl he would guess by the energy... she had an aura, but attached to that aura was something different. It was completely different than aura, but at the same time it was attached to aura. The aura of this girl made the seperate energy even stronger than before.

Naruto's brow furrowed.

This energy was somewhat familiar, but at the same time it isn't completely familiar to him.

With Sage Mode, he could sense exactly what it was like and how it felt. The size wasn't anything to scoff at for sure, powerful but incomplete, but the feel was warm yet pleasantly chilling to it. It was so much like the season of Fall to him, and it kind of reminded him of falling leaves for some reason. Naruto bite his thumb (this much damage not being enough to pop him) and he bled a little. Naruto placed his thumb on the side of the window, and with a puff he summoned a small toad.

It actually looked just like a normal toad, and it croaked towards Naruto, who looked towards the suspicious activity happening.

The toad nodded at Naruto, before jumping out of the window and moving towards the people waiting for the Bullhead to arrive. Naruto was going to have the toad keep an eye on Ozpin and Glynda, because he didn't like it when people kept secrets from him. This seemed important, and he didn't want to remain in the dark on anything important. Naruto would have a toad keep watch on them, learning how to get passed any security for Naruto, and then Naruto would check things out himself. He trusted Ozpin, but that didn't mean he would accept the man hiding things that seemed important.

Naruto exited Sage Mode, before he crossed his arms and looked towards the wall.

"Five! Four! Three! Two!" Naruto started to shout through the wall, loud enough that he knew he would wake up the people in the rooms around him. "One!" Naruto shouted out finally.

"AH!?" Weiss' scream of terror was heard, like she was expecting some kind of super charged explosion of doom.

"Damnit Naruto! Just prank her and get it over with!" Yang's shout was heard as well moments later. Naruto could tell that she was getting sick of all of the terror inducing fun at this point, now that it was affecting her sleep.

"Aha!" Naruto laughed out loudly.

"Ah!" Weiss screamed in response to the laugh, causing Naruto to chuckle to himself.

"Prank time!" Naruto screamed out.

"AH! DAMNIT!" Weiss shouted, before he could heard the sound of stomping. His room door became unlocked, before Weiss walked in with a crazed look on her face. She couldn't handle it anymore, the way that he was constantly tormenting her, preying on her nerves and making her so nervous she couldn't sleep. It was torture plain and simple, she just wanted him to prank her and get it over with.

"Hey Weiss." Naruto said in a cheerful voice.

"Just get it over with! Do what you will, strip me naked and make me run across campus. Embarass men, humiliate me, just end this torture and let me relax again!" Weiss shouted at him as she started to take off her clothes. She grabbed a can of paint that Naruto had, before she dumped it over her body. She started to smear the paint into her skin, and she looked towards Naruto with crazed blue eyes. "See! I am completely humiliated, hahahaha, LOOK, I was pranked!" Weiss said with her eyes showing just how well his trick had worked on her.

"Got ya." Naruto told her, and her shoulders slumped in surprise.

"Eh...?" Weiss asked without really knowing what he meant.

"I was pranking you the entire time, by making you think I pranked you... jokes on you, I pranked you into humiliating yourself." Naruto said with a grin on his face, and Weiss' purple face was priceless considering she was covered in purple paint. She started to grit her teeth, before she covered her privates with her hands and turned to leave the room. Naruto went and closed the door behind her.

Naruto held up three fingers.

Three.  
Two.  
One.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!?"

Music to his ears.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	78. Chapter 79

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Mount Myoboku, the sacred home of ther Summoned Toads." A deep, menacing voice said as a person walked through the giant forests with many huge sleeping toads. The person was a man who stood at a decently tall height, and most of the features on his body were covered. It had taken him over a month to find this place once he had started to look for it. With the Shinobi nations destroyed, conquering the world shortly after had been zero problem. The few shinobi who remained alive went into hiding, so it was only a matter of time before he found them and wiped them out as well.

He wore a spiral orange mask over his face, and he didn't show any skin over his entire body. He had a black cloak with red clouds over the his entire chest and legs, and his hair was short and black. His mask had a single eye hole in it, and inside of that hole was a single glowing red eye, with three tomoe marks in them around the pupil.

He was looking towards a Toad that had just appeared in a puff of smoke, showing that somewhere a toad summoner was still alive.

He jumped over towards a small building, and looked at the two toads next to the building.

"Ma, how goes Naruto-boy's training in the Sage Arts and his new technique?" The elder toad sage underneath the masked man said. The man was hiding his presense from even the toad sages, as his eyes narrowed at the mention of that name. He knew of these toads, they were the trainer toads of the legendary Jiraiya. If Naruto was learning the Sage arts, then the boy had already surpassed Jiraiya to some degree.

A new technique as well?

"Well Pa, he has fully mastered the Frog Kata and his new Rasengan jutsu is completed, but the boy can't yet use it one handed. He has already surpassed Jiraiya-boy well and fully... it is only a matter of time before he masters that ole nine tails." Shima said with a proud tone to her voice. The masked man narrowed his eyes at that mention, if Naruto had truly already surpassed Jiraiya, then the boy was a threat now. a Well and true threat, and if these toads believed he was able to master the nine tails he wasn't done growing.

The masked man narrowed his eyes, before he placed a Genjutsu over Fukasaku.

"So, where do you think Naruto-boy really is?" _Fukasaku_ asked Shima, and she scratched her head in confusion at the odd question to ask.

"Ya know as well as I do, that he is beyond our ability to find. We can only wait for him to summon us. At least Akatsuki will never get their hands on him." Shima confirmed for Fukasaku, and the masked man narrowed his eyes at that.

The Kyuubi was the last Tailed Beast that he needed, of course it was moot point to even try and collect it.

The Shinobi world had been destroyed, there were no more villages and the Akatsuki ruled over the entire world.

"So, how would Naruto-boy be stronger than Pain?" _Fukasaku_ asked Shima, who looked rather alarmed by the question. Pain was the name of the person who had killed Jiraiya, somebody who they would make sure never met Naruto. He was the leader of the Akatsuki, and the current ruler of the entire world.

"If they fought one on one, I place my bet on Naruto-boy winning the fight... if he were to have back-up it could go either way. Naruto-boy is growing in leaps and bounds." Shima stated, and she had sensed how strong Pain had been. She and Fukasaku both had faced off against Pain with Jiraiya, they knew the abilities of Pain and had passed on that knowledge to Naruto during his training. They left out key facts, but they kept the basics of his abilities in the explaination.

"So, if Naruto-boy were to _summon_ a toad with an Akatsuki member inside of it... would that Akatsuki member find Naruto?" _Fukasaku_ asked, and Shima nodded gravely. That was all the masked man needed to hear, because with that he pulled out a sword and stopped hiding himself away. He stabbed Shima through the head, before he cut Fukasaku's head off.

It was time to slaughter the Toad Summons, all but the ones that Naruto was likely to summon... like the one that he had seen before desummoned before.

He already knew who he would have go and collect Naruto.

All the toads that didn't get killed, would be placed under a Genjutsu that would hypnotize them until they were summoned.

 _ **-With Ruby-**_

"Where am I?" Ruby asked as she looked around. This was the first time that she had failed to get into Naruto's mind. She had gone to sleep like she always did when she wanted to enter Naruto's very soul, but this time something strange had happened. She had entered his soul already, but at the same time this was not normal. It wasn't a sewer, or dungeon, or anything that she recognized. It didn't have Yami Naruto inside of it, and she couldn't see the Nine Tails anywhere around.

The world was like a starry sky.

The ground was nothing more than water that reflected the starry sky, and the moon in the sky... but next to the moon was a strangely bright burning sun. The sun didn't stop the dark sky through, or the stars from being seen. It was strange and against logic, but this was a place that didn't follow logic.

The moon and sun seemed to be... fighting with each other over who was brighter.

Ruby blinked.

Standing back to back were two boys, and she recognized them. One was Sasuke, who she had seen in pictures, and the other was Naruto. She recognized the younger version of him as well from memories and pictures. The two boys had battle faces on, showing they were getting ready to fight.

"Do you really think that we are equals?" Sasuke spoke as the two of them started to drift apart from each other... and age?

"I've never once thought that was I inferior to you." Naruto spoke, and suddenly the two boys seemed to age until they were her age. They turned around, but they were still drifting apart from each other.

"That confidence, this is Naruto... but is this a dream, or a memory?" Ruby asked with a face that showed she wasn't sure. If Naruto was asleep, and she entered his mind, she might actually be seeing Naruto's dream. Naruto had always been awake when she entered his mind, so him being asleep might be the reason behind her seeing a dream. If this wasn't a dream, and this wasn't his mind, she would have no clue where she was.

The area they were in changed, and ruby recognized where they were because she had seen it on TV.

They were in the Vytal Festival's fighting arena, the giant floating tournament ground that was known by a special name.

Amity Colosseum.

The arena itself was huge, seating thousands of people inside of it with even more able to fit. Those were only the seatings though, it was open roofed and there was a barrier seperating the people fighting from the people watching the fight. It was night time, so Ruby would guess that this would be during the singles rounds. Only two people were standing in the middle of the fighting stage, with the fighting stage itself being floating with lights shining down to light it up.

"Kick some butt Naruto!" A loud Yang shouted out, and Ruby looked surprised to see Yang there, but she also saw Blake and Weiss sitting with Yang... not seeing herself there in the fighter's seating for some reason.

Ruby looked towards Naruto and Sasuke, who had both been aged to 18 years old (Ruby remembered that Naruto had a birthday coming up soon).

Naruto actually ignored Yang, in favor of glaring towards Sasuke, and Sasuke was smirking back at Naruto.

"Not so keen on bringing me back home now, are you Dead Last?" Sasuke asked, like some hidden joke known only to himself and Naruto was being said. Naruto's fist gripped, and Ruby had NO idea what was going on.

"You killed Sakura... It makes me want to kill you." Naruto said to Sasuke in a low tone, showing that he was making sure that his words were not being given to the crowd. They were roaring too loudly to hear them.

"Killed!?" Ruby shouted in shock, she knew that Naruto was perfectly willing to kill people, he had always been willing to kill if he had too. Haku, Gaara, Zabuza, the Akatsuki were just some of the people Naruto had threatened with death. He had almost killed Haku and Gaara both, and had been trying to kill Akatsuki members in his memories.

"So, the loser who is above revenge... wants to take revenge? You are no better than me." Sasuke taunted Naruto, purposely egging him on.

"Revenge? Don't fool yourself Sasuke, this isn't revenge. I am going to send you to Sakura to redeem yourself in front of her. I'll be keeping my promise to her... by giving you death." Naruto said as he raised his hand up and made a handsign with one hand.

For the first time, Ruby noticed that Naruto was wearing different clothes.

Instead of his normal clothes, he was wearing a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up on them. Over the top of the jacket he had on a red cloak with black flames on the bottom of it, short sleeves on the cloak. His pants were the same orange as always though. His sandles seemed to have more armor on them though.

Sasuke on the other hand seemed to be wearing the Akatsuki uniform.

"I see, so you still plan on following the promise of a dead girl? What's next, do you plan on being Hokage?" Sasuke asked Naruto, who glared at him.

"Make the sign Sasuke, and lets start this... so I can end it once and for all." Naruto stated to Sasuke, who smirked and raised his hand up to copy the sign that Naruto was making.

Naruto's eyes gained red rings around them and cross pupils with his eyes turning blood orange, with his whisker marks growing thicker.

Sasuke's eyes turned into the Sharingan, before they evolved and became similar to six pointed flower design with a three pointed shuriken in the middle of it.

"I spared your life on a whim, this time I will take it." Sasuke said to Naruto, and Naruto frowned at him.

"Naruto held back to not kill you, you ungrateful jerk." Ruby said, having already watched the fight that Sasuke was talking about. The only reason Sasuke hadn't been killed, was because Naruto didn't aim for his vitals, and purposely stratched his headband.

"This time though, _I_ am coming at you with the intent to kill. I won't hold back on you." Naruto spoke with his eyes narrowing.

The two dropped their handsigns.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!?"

Ruby closed her eyes, and when she opened them she was staring at the ceiling in her room. She rubbed her eyes, and she looked to see that Weiss was butt naked and covered in purple paint.

...

What?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	79. Chapter 80

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Obito HAS to go after Naruto, Madara's Seal on his heart? Anyone remember that? Obito isn't going after him because he needs him, he is doing it because the seal is making him.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"... Shit." Naruto said as he stared at the location of where he and Penny would be finding the first Scroll that was nearest to them. The one that would have information on cloning, and the genetic code of all of the animals on the island.

"Boner." Beo said as she stared at what Naruto was staring at, not sure why he was upset.

"Feces." Penny agreed with them when she looked at the location of the Scroll they needed to collected first. Naruto palmed his face, before he groaned and decided how much he hated this mission already.

The Scroll was located in a pile of actual shit.

"Somebody had a bad day." Naruto said as he looked at bones that were sticking out of the shit, including a faunus jaw bone... he could tell because the canines were much longer than human ones. It was a faunus alright, which wasn't that strange, but it was interesting. So this person had their entire body eaten in one go, which was good in some way. Only bad part, the pile of shit was 5 feet tall and 10 feet wide.

The pile of shit was literally half a foot taller than Beo was.

"Oh no, the digestive juices would have killed them in a few hours, if the stomach didn't actually suffocate them within minutes, or they did not bleed to death or get crushed to death. If anything, I believe they only suffered for seconds to minutes. Certainly not a full day." Penny disagreed with Naruto, and he groaned again. She was nit picking at the weirdest parts of his statement.

"As much as that makes me feel better, and it does my heart good to know there was very little suffering... we are the ones that gave to dig through shit." Naruto said as he pointed to the pile of animal feces that were sitting on the ground. He felt horrible about the deaths of the people, and how the person in this pile of shit would never get a proper burial, but they were dead. Their suffering was over at this point. Naruto would have to deal with their shit... literally.

"I would rather not." Penny commented as she looked at the amimal crap on the ground.

"Welp, Beo, looks like bringing you along has it's uses after all!" Naruto said as he clapped his hands. Beo looked at Naruto, before she looked at the shit and sniffed it, before she grimaced and walked away from it and sat on the ground with a puffy faced pout. She was trying to figure out emotions from watching Naruto.

"Master." Beo said, suggesting that he go through the shit.

"... I am not sticking my hands in shit. Penny, you do it." Naruto told the girl, and she shook her head as well.

"I find the act of placing my hands in Andrewsarchusmongoliensis feces as unpleasant as well." Penny said, even knowing what time of animal the shit came from. Naruto took out a kunai, before he wrapped it with an explosive tag and threw it into the shit. Naruto started to walk away from it, and he hid himself behind a tree.

He could blow the entire shit stain to the sky for all he cared, but he wasn't going to stick his hand inside of it.

"I would move out of the way, shit is about to hit the... everything." Naruto warned them, and Penny ran towards cover behind a nearby large rock. Beo didn't understand what was going on, so Naruto whistled for her and gave his leg a pat. She came running towards him, understanding the sign for come. When she was behind the thick tree with him, Naruto placed his hands together and activated the seal.

*Splat*

Shit exploded and went flying everywhere, which was funny because literally shit went flying everywhere after literal shit exploded. Naruto was laughing up a storm behind the tree because he could only imagine the clearing as painted brown with shit, with the middle of the shit explosion having a burn crater in the ground.

"That was very explosive for a piece of paper, and the Scroll is destroyed. Shall we move onto the next target?" Penny said, before she looked towards the edge of the clearing. She raised an eyebrow, which were fake, and Naruto looked out from behind the tree and saw a large bear with freakishly long legs.

"Let me guess... a short faces bear? Well, time to kill it." Naruto said as it flung a kunai at it, and he nailed it between the eyes, killing it. Naruto wasn't dealing with this islands shit anymore, he had just dealt with more shit to last him a lifetime.

"Is your first reaction to predators to kill them?" Penny asked Naruto with a slightly harsh look to him.

"Is there first reaction to kill us? Yes, well the feeling is mutual... I don't like anything that can, will, and wants to eat us. Beo here is different. aren't you girl?" Naruto asked as he scatched behind her ear, and she whimpered in a pleasurable way. Her tail was even wagging, and Penny furrowed her brow.

"You truly treat her like a dog." Penny noted, and Naruto picked Beo up and carried her underneath his arm.

"Changing topics, now, but next Scroll location." Naruto said to Penny, and she looked at her Scroll and started to see which Scroll would be the best one to go after next.

"That way." Penny said to Naruto, and she pointed in a, to him, random direction.

"Okay, now we are getting somewhere. Fuck this island, I am sick of all of this shit. I just want to go home, sleep in my bed, and eat some ramen." Naruto said as he picked up Penny and put her over his shoulder, before he started to run towards the next location with a Scroll at it.

He was done with this island's shit.

 _ **-With Clone Naruto-**_

"... This isn't so bad of a prank." Naruto said as he looked at his hair, which had been dyed after his shower. It would seem that his shampoo had been replaced when he had been sleeping, and it had been replaced with pink hair dye. He wasn't fond of the color, but the prank was pretty good, it had taken him a day to realize that his hair had been dyed. That was a pretty good prank, so he had been washing it out for the passed ten minutes.

It would seem that this was Nora's prank, and Team RWBY had already done their prank by stealing his clothes.

He had gone to school in his pajamas, and Glynda had thrown a fit about it.

Good on them, but he didn't really care that much. They could turn all his clothes into dresses, and he would wear them. He was just a clone, nothing they did to him mattered at this point.

"Hey Naruto, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ruby asked from across the room as she entered his room. Naruto left the bathroom, before he saw Ruby moving towards his bed as she sat down.

"Now that the prank war is over, sorry about doing what I did to you." Naruto started out for her, and she waved it off.

"It was part of the war, no worries... I just wanted to ask you something. If you ever got the chance to go back to your home... would you leave us?" Ruby asked him, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Not really, there is nothing waiting for me back there. You guys are my home now, so if I were to go home it would just be to wherever you all are." Naruto told her truthfully. In a world where everything he ever loved is dead, the only place where he had anything he loved was this world.

That mean this world was his home now.

"Okay... and... I'm really happy you feel that way. Hey Naruto, lets go hang out with everyone!" Ruby shouted as she grabbed onto Naruto's wrists and started to pull him out of the room. She was happy that she got the answer that she got, and while she was worried about the future... or a dream of the future? She didn't want to make a big deal out of it if it turned out to be nothing.

"Reveeeeeenge!" Nora shouted out as she jumped on Naruto's back the second he left the room, and she started to chew on his head.

"Jaune told her it was you that made the hole in the wall." Ren noted when he walked onto the scene, and saw that Nora was chewing on Naruto like he was food. Ren looked at Naruto for a moment, before he snorted to himself. He could make a joke about how Naruto was hot like a pepper, and tasty like BBQ, but not only was he not gay, but he felt that the joke would only make himself look bad.

"Liar! I didn't say a thing!" Jaune shouted out as he rushed out of the team room and looked at Naruto with panic in his eyes, while Pyrrha walked out and gave Naruto a look.

"Have you no shame in peeking?" She asked with disappointment in her tone.

"No, not really. At least I am honest about my desires, unlike the closet perverts who only sink deeper and deeper into their perversions. My open personality keeps me from sinking into a dark pervy hole that only leads to being irredeemable." Naruto explained to her. He was a pervert, he knew and understood that. He peeked on women in the shower, that was pretty much it though. He didn't steal their panties and sniff them, or put his hands on them against their will. Naruto looked at them naked, big deal, he was pretty sure a ton of girls had been peeking at him lately.

Pyrrha had no response for that.

Naruto dodged a punch to the face from Yang, who was giving him a smirk.

"Nice dodge, so I take it you liked what you saw... clone Naruto? Where is the original you anyway?" Yang asked, and Naruto looked towards Jaune with a twitching eye. The rest of Team RWBY had also made it out of the room, while Ruby was surprised that the Naruto she was talking to was a clone.

They really were impossible to tell apart.

"Hello Jaune, is there anything else you want to tell them? The real me is on some kind of mission, top secret by the way. He is most likely being a huge badass that is surrounded by enemies." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

 _ **-With the Real Naruto-**_

"SHIT!" Naruto screamed out as he looked all around them.

Hundreds of piles of shit, literally everywhere around them. One of these piles had a Scroll in it, but Penny couldn't pinpoint it. They were near magnetic rocks sticking out of the ground that messed with both her, and the Scroll she was using. This place must have had a pack of animals just shitting all over it, and one of them ate the scientist using the Scroll.

Naruto saw a herd of 3 foot tall, derpy looking, birds running around the piles of shit and even trying to eat it.

Dodo birds eating shit, rubbing it into their feathers like the dumb animals that they were.

Naruto's eyes turned red, before he started to enter Sage Mode and his powerful chakra overpowered this island's ability to stop. Naruto crossed his fingers, before he started to create massive amounts of clones, all holding above their heads massive Rasengan's the size of small houses.

Fuck this island's shit, he was blowing the ENTIRE island to nowhere!

Fuck this shit!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **"It takes a month to get there on foot and as it's also known as Maze Mountain if ya don't know the secret route ya won't get there." Fukasaku - Anyone can get to the Toad home, it is just really hard.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	80. Chapter 81

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

*Poof*

Everyone looked with wide eyes as the clone of Naruto that they had been getting pranked by vanished in a puff of smoke. It was random, one second Ruby was trying to feed Naruto a cookie against his will, and the next he vanished in a puff of smoke. Everyone was confused as to what popped the clone, only Jaune seemed truly sad that the clone was gone. He remembered the talk that he had with the clone.

To see the clone's existance go up in smoke randomly, really enforced how fleeting life itself was.

"So... what just happened?" Yang asked, and Blake looked up from her book and looked over to where the clone of Naruto had been sitting.

"He popped." Blake stated with a bored tone, since the clone that had been tormenting them was gone, no more need to worry about anything from it. This was a relief as far as she was concerned.

"I KNOW he popped, why?" Yang asked, and Weiss looked towards the door, before she sighed in relief.

"I don't know, but I'm happy. To be frank, I love Naruto... but I _hate_ his clones." Weiss stated with a groan. She didn't know how a hero like Naruto, produced sadistic clones like the one that had appeared.

"Well, it isn't the clones fault... he had an identity crisis." Jaune spoke in the defense of the clone. He was the only one that had learned about the mindset of that clone, and the only one that learned the thing had been extremely depressed about the fact that his life would end without making an impact.

"He was a clone, they are literally a lien a thousand in how Naruto makes them." Nora noted for Jaune, not really understanding the boy.

She had been stripped naked and forced to watch Pancakes, though she didn't know that it was the real Naruto that did that.

They all blamed the clone.

The door to the dining room opened up, showing Naruto standing there with an unpleasant look on his face. His clothes were completely trashed, looking like he had just survived a huge explosion of massive proportions. Not only that, but he had a strange creature about 3 feet tall and bird shaped in his hand. He had two of them, and both were alive and kicking. Naruto started to walk towards their table, and nobody said anything when they noticed that he was covered in massive amounts of dried off blood.

'He looks like he just came out of hell itself.' Pyrrha thought as she paused in eating her lunch, and Ren was looking towards the birds.

'Dodo birds... the Nora of the bird world.' Ren thought to himself with an internal smile. He was glad that Nora didn't read minds, because that was offensive, even for her.

"Woah... you look like hell." Yang complimented, since he looked like he came out of an epic fight.

"Are you okay... what are you holding?" Weiss started to ask how he was, but was more concerned about the living creatures that he was holding. Naruto held up the birds, before he looked towards Weiss.

"The last Dodo birds in existance... whoops." Naruto said as he broke both of their necks, and he broke them in an obvious way that showed he meant to do it. He was pissed off, still, these Dodo birds had been trying and failing to swim. They were among the few things to survive the explosion of the island. Naruto had taken the T-rex skull and placed it in Beo's room with her, and Penny was returning to wherever she was going to be staying to get herself checked out.

"You just killed the last Dodo birds!?" Ruby shouted out in shock, before everyone paused.

"Dodo birds exist!?" Everyone shouted out this time, currently shocked that such creatures still had a place in the world.

"Heheheh, not anymore. Apparently clone me has been busy messing with everyone. Long story short, I'm having Dodo for dinner. I also got a mission that ended up with me wiping several dozen species out of existance." Naruto explained, before he placed his head down on the table. The others looked at him, and Blake was covering her nose. He may look like a badass at the moment, but he smelled like a dumpster.

"Okay, that kind of story needs to actually be explained." Yang stated as she looked at Naruto with eyes that showed she wanted to hear everything.

"I got sent to a shitty island, covered in shitty predators, created by shitty scientists, and I decided to blow up the island after dealing with literal shit all day long." Naruto stated with a twitching eye. There wasn't much to the story, for such an important mission he got bored with it pretty quickly. It was like a tame version of the forest of death. The islands were dangerous to normal people, but to any trained ninja it was literally like taking a stroll through the dangrous forest.

There were BUGS in that forest bigger than a T-rex that he killed.

He literally killed a bug bigger than a T-rex before.

"Sounds... crappy." Ruby admitted as she looked at the dead dodo birds.

"Take a shower Naruto." Blake said to Naruto as she held her nose.

"It was crappy. So, sorry about the clone's prank Weiss. I didn't think it would go so far, I can't actually control them so well without being close by." Naruto apologized to Weiss, the only person who he felt that the clone had gone too far with. He wouldn't apologize for the clone peeking at the girls, he would have done the same thing given the chance.

"Go get clean Naruto." Blake said to Naruto a little louder than before.

She went unheard.

"Sounds like you didn't have too much fun, being a hero isn't all it is cracked up to be, is it?" Pyrrha asked Naruto with sympathy in her voice, despite not knowing what he was feeling.

"I have been a 'hero' for years now, and it sucks normally. This is a different level of suck, when I heard of super powerful monsters... I was disappointed when they were so easy to kill." Naruto complained, it wasn't like he could hold back. He had been killing some of the world's top killers through out history with extreme ease. It wasn't fun for him to just... throw a kunai and end their lives, but they didn't react fast enough to dodge.

"Ouch, that sounds like it really does suck." Ruby finally truly understood, feeling the same way when she killed a Grimm too easily.

"Naruto, I don't think anything can challenge you at this point." Ren noted with a bored tone as well.

"Naruto, you are shower challenged, go take a shower." Blake stated to Naruto with her eye twitching, and Naruto looked towards Nora.

"We have a date still, or do you not want to go to the dance with me anymore Nora?" Naruto asked her, and she thought about it for a moment.

"Actually, I just learned that Panacon is coming, and I want to be there for it with Ren. So I am going to cancel on that with you." Nora said since her favorite chef group was coming to Vale, she was SO dragging her team along for that. Not just Ren, but even Pyrrha and Jaune were going to get dragged to it.

"What is Panacon?" Jaune asked Nora.

"It is this totally epic-" Nora started out, before her mouth was covered.

"It is a travelling chef group, they go to different towns and use find local businesses, before they teach them different recipies. They are coming to Vale." Ren explained for Jaune, since Nora would beat around the bush and explain everything but what they did.

"That sounds pretty cool." Jaune said with a grin.

"Yeah! Not only that, but they even give out free SAMPLES! I loved them as a kid, those samples were heaven on my tongue." Nora gushed as she remembered something from her childhood fondly for once.

"They make good food." Ren agreed with Nora.

"Naruto, go shower, you smell horrible." Blake said with a lot more force in her voice, and she was still unheard.

"So, that means you are free for the ball eh? So how about-" Yang started, before Naruto shook his head.

"I was going to ask Weiss, to make up for what the clone did." Naruto said to Yang, and Weiss was surprised as she looked at Naruto.

"I would love to go with you. Oh! The planning and outfit coordination that will be put into this. We must match and-" Weiss started on a rant of all of the things they would have to do before they went to the ball together.

"I regret this already." Naruto said with a pout.

"I regret smelling you, go take a shower." Blake said, hoping that this time they actually paid attention to her.

"Uh... I just hope that when the people for the tournament start to arrive, that everything goes smoothly." Naruto complained, and Blake grabbed him by the back of what remained of his shirt.

"You smell like shit, and you are going to go take a shower." Blake growled out to Naruto, and Naruto allowed himself to be dragged.

...

"My dodos!" Naruto screamed out when he saw that he forgot his dodos, sitting on the table.

He wanted to eat those.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Don't expect the Akatsuki to show up again until the tournament.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	81. Chapter 82

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'There, stay in the freezer until I am ready to eat you. I would have eaten you tonight, but plans change.' Naruto thought as he stuffed his Dodo bird corpses in the freezer. Naruto had a busy day, well not so much busy as annoying. Destroying an island and wiping over a hundred extinct animals back into extinction could be considered busy. He considered the most stressful part of his day being forced to take a shower by Blake.

Girl stood guard outside of the shower to make sure he didn't skip it.

His Scroll beeped, and Naruto picked it up and looked to see a message from Blake.

 _Open your Window_

"Okay, whatever." Naruto said as he opened up the window, and when it was wide open Blake's ears were the first thing he saw when she started to lift herself up the side of the window. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, and he looked towards the door to his room. She had the code to get in, he didn't realize why she would take the window. It was like she didn't want anyone to know what she was doing in here, and why.

"Welcome back Naruto." Blake said to him when she was face to face with him, and she noted something. Naruto had grown a little... since the first time she met him. He was about an Inch or Two taller than he had been when he first kicked her ass and saved her life. She didn't notice at first, since she had been with him a lot, but it would appear that since he was nearing 18 years of age that he was about to hit another growth spurt of some kind.

That was nice for him, who used to be so short to start to grow taller.

"Thanks Blake." Naruto said as he smiled at her, and she waited for him to invite her into his room for a few moments.

"... Are you going to invite me in?" Blake asked him, and he was startled for a second, before he moved out of the way.

"Come on in, you are welcome here anytime." Naruto spoke quietly to her, since he figured she was here without telling her teammates anything about it. She and Yang both had tonight off work, good for them but inconvenient for them at the same time.

 _-In Team RWBY's Room (Blake's Bed)-_

Blake's bed was currently being occupied by a pile of clothes and pillows arranged to look like Blake was sleeping underneath the covers.

 _-Back to Naruto's Room-_

"Thanks Naruto." Blake said as she closed the window behind her. She locked the window, and she closed the curtains. The room was nearly pitch black, and Naruto turned on the lava lamp that he had. He enjoyed it, he found it at a cheap store not long ago and wanted it. It was orange and gave the room a nice orange light to it when he turned it on.

Blake kind of liked it too.

"So, what is up with the late night visit. I would think that you would be asleep." Naruto commented, and Blake sat down on Naruto's bed.

"I want to sleep in here tonight." Blake said to him, and he looked surprised. She was annoyed by his surprise, it wasn't like she was asking anything weird. She just wanted to sleep in here, since Yang was snoring up a storm, Ruby was up late studying under the covers, and Weiss was being super obsessive and planning out everything about the ball. She also wanted to spend alone time with Naruto, since it had been a long time since she and him just... spent time together with nobody else.

"O-okay?" Naruto questionally spoke, not sure what to make of that.

"Is that a question? Have you seen my teammates? Yang is like a trucker with her snoring. Ruby stays up late at night studying, trying to catch up to everyone else, and Weiss is so obsessive. I figure this is a nice, warm place to sleep without a lot of noise... I mean, you snore too, but at least I can..." Blake started to say, before she stopped and blushed. She couldn't finish that sentence, not with what she wanted to say.

 _I mean, you snore too, but at least I can enjoy your snoring._

That didn't sound weird at _aaaaall_. Her hating Yang's snoring, but liking Naruto's snoring sounded weird even to her. She liked the deepness of his snores, they were nice and soothing to her. It was like a strange, loud protection blanket of sound. Nothing could possible hurt her with Naruto around, it was base level understanding that even she knew to be false.

"You okay Blake, you seem red?" Naruto asked as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine, just tired. So get on the bed now." Blake said as she pushed his hand off of her head. Naruto shrugged and laid down on his bed, and he was about to grab a blanket, before he was surprised when Blake made herself comfortable before he had that chance.

She laid on top of him.

"Blake!?" Naruto almost shouted in surprise, and she laid her head to rest at his chest, above his heart. She ignored his surprise, and she smiled and listened to his strong heart beat and how it was speeding up. She was glad to know that she was having this effect on him. She had her thighs resting around him, with her right leg being between his legs and her left one being outside of them. She placed a hand at the other side of his chest and had an army hanging loose.

"Got a problem? I sleep with a pillow under me, you are going to replace my pillow." Blake flat out lied to Naruto. She had no pillow that she slept with, she never needed one. She just wanted to sleep like this with Naruto.

She was making her own move and increasing their intimacy, without it being sexual.

Of course, she mov ed up his body a little until she found the perfect place of comfort. Eventually, she settled for her chest on his chest, with her face buried in his neck.

"Yeah, you are rubbing me with your... boobs." Naruto said with an unsure tone. This was further than he got with any woman before, and this uncharted territory was... strange.

"You are rubbing me with your pecs, deal with it. Wrap your arms around me, but if you touch my butt..." Blake trailed off. Sleeping on him was one thing, but allowing him free reign over where he could touch her was another thing completely. She felt an arm wrap around her thin waist, and another go above that one.

She could touch him, but he couldn't touch her anywhere he wanted to, because... she didn't know why honestly, but she wanted to be the dominant one in the relationship.

She decided how fast she would allow them to move.

"I don't want droll on me." Naruto said, anything to try and get her off of him before _part_ of him started to react.

Blake heard him, and she ignored him. Actually, she was directly going against his wishes as she started to kiss his neck and suck on the skin. If Naruto started to ask questions, she would say that as a cat faunus she acted like a cat, and cats sometimes sucked on what they were sleeping on. She could make herself completely innocent looking in this, using her cat heritage to her advantage.

"Deal... with it." Blake said between sucking kisses, and she decorated his neck with her own marks. She would leave hickies, she wasn't going to hide that she slept here. If anything, she only left a decoy to stop them from stopping her. She would proudly proclaim that she slept with Naruto, purposely allowing them to think she and he did the do.

"Why are you kissing me?" Naruto asked her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not kissing, I'm sucking. Cats suck on their beds, get used to it." Blake said to him with more confidence than usual.

"I am your bed now?" Naruto questioned her, and she nodded her head and continued to suck her spots onto his skin. She wanted to leave him covered in red marks, he was very much hers now.

'He has an erection, good. Deal with your erection Naruto, because I won't take care of it. Get used to this, because you're my bed now.' Blake thought when she felt something pushing into her leg, and Naruto was turning red. It was blatantly obvious that Blake was ignoring his issue, purposely not making a big deal out of it.

She was blushing too, considering she wore nothing on her thighs and it was her thighs that it was pressing into.

Only a thin layer of boxers seperating her bare flesh and that of his penis.

"... Fine, you win. Is something different about you Blake, you seem more... confident today?" Naruto asked her, and she looked up at him.

"You have been ignoring me lately. You spend time with everyone but me, well, I won't have it. This is 'us' time." Blake boldly told him. She hated being ignored, and Naruto had been spending more time with everyone else lately. She wanted to get some of that attention too, but she wasn't an outspoken person... when surrounded by people. She wanted his attention, but she didn't want the attention of other people.

Alone time was the only way she could be this confident with him, because nobody else was watching her.

"Well, you don't really talk much, and you rarely start a conversation. If you had your way, everyone would shut up and you would read a book." Naruto said to her, and she pushed her hands into his chest.

"Start a conversation with who. Weiss, we both know I can barely stand her. Ruby, because we have soo much in common... Yang? Well, maybe some day. Pyrrha, possible but we don't have much in common either. Jaune, don't make me laugh. Ren doesn't talk much either... and Nora? I would rather brain myself." Blake complained to him. She had nobody that she viewed as capable of holding a good conversation with her. Everyone was either stupid, Ren, or they didn't have much in common to talk about.

"Wow, harsh." Naruto told her, and she shrugged.

"I _like them_ , but that doesn't mean I like _talking_ to them. You taught me so much about life, and being true to myself. Forgive me for wanting to spend time with my hero." Blake spoke with extra snark to her tone.

"You are forgiven." Naruto joked with her, and she smiled for a moment, before she returned to kissing his neck. She started to fall asleep, and she stopped kissing him when she left several lip shaped hickies along his body. She was happy with that, because there was no way that Naruto was hiding those.

Tomorrow the world would know that Naruto belonged to her.

It didn't matter if he went to the ball with Weiss.  
It didn't matter if he went to the dance with Yang.  
It didn't matter if he went hunting with Ruby.

He was hers now.

He better get used to it, because she was going to be putting her moves on him now.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Yes, nearly 200,000 words in and the romance is starting to come to a boil.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	82. Chapter 83

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Sheesh, why do bruises never heal overnight?' Naruto thought as he looked at the hickies that were still on his neck. It was annoying, but bruises never really healed all that fast. They stopped hurting like a cut got healed, but the mark stayed for awhile usually. Not that long, maybe a day or two at most, but they still stayed around for a bit. They always have, the bruises he got when he fought Sasuke lasted a good while. The bruises from Kiba lasted about a day as well, and the bruises he got fighting Gaara lasted for a few days as well.

He healed from cuts in no time, but for some reason bruises had that nasty habit of staying around.

"The hickies are healed, technically. The blood is just still sticking to the surface." Blake explained for him when she noticed he was looking at his neck, and the red lip marks all over it. She smirked, she had taken in his healing factor and made a guess at what it would be like. She guessed that while he healed from cuts and bruises, the blood that had leaked from the bruises would stay under the skin. She had been correct.

Everything had weaknesses, and Naruto's healing had weaknesses as well.

"Sheesh, another annoying thing." Naruto commented, since this would be the second thing that he wasn't able to heal from that wasn't lose of limb.

"You can heal from a hole in your chest, but not bruises... how funny." Bllake noted with amusement in her eyes.

"So long as my Chakra Network is still in one piece, I can even heal from a hole in the heart." Naruto commented with an annoyed tone. The only reason that Kabuto had been able to damage his heart passed his ability to heal, was because when Kabuto cut his heart, he had ALSO cut the Chakra Network around his heart so that no chakra went to it. He had crippled the healing ability by cutting what allowed for it to pass.

"That is pretty cool, but doesn't that hurt?" Blake asked him curiously, and she was already dressed in her school uniform.

"Like a bitch, just because I can heal, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Want me to list off the things I went through?" Naruto asked her, and she thought about it for a second.

"Sure." Blake said, and Naruto took a breath.

"Had my body pierced by hundreds of needles. Got slammed into my a powerful wind that threw my body miles away. I nearly got digested, were it not for my healing preventing that. I was set on fire multiple times. I have my leg crushed by a giant snake, and then 2 minutes later had the tendons in my other leg severed (and still stood up and fought). I had all of my organs abused by chakra being shoved through them. I was dropped from the sky and landed on the ground. I had an electric fist shoved through my chest. I had my neck broken and my ribs snapped. I was slammed face first into molten rock-" Naruto continued to list off the super painful things that he had been forced to endure through his life.

"Molten rock, you mean lava?" Blake asked, and Naruto nodded.

"In my fight with a friend, he set me and the rock I was on, right on fire. The rock turned into lava, and I was set on fire... hurts like a BITCH. I was put through an illusion that made me feel the pain of being stabbed by hundreds of shuriken, and feel the pain of having my skin ripped off... oh, and I have had my ACTUAL skin ripped off my body." Naruto continued, and Blake was wincing with each new thing he listed.

"Okay, I understand." Blake said, but Naruto was not done with just that.

"I have a second lighting covered fist, and this one actually DID stab my heart. Thankfully, I healed from that one in seconds. Uh, how the hell am I still even alive?" Naruto asked, and Blake looked at him.

"You have a special power others don't?" She said in a questioning voice, like she wasn't sure if that was true.

"That is... half true." Naruto said as he thought about it. Sure, he did have a massive advantage, but so did his opponents.

Haku had the Ice Release and was trained by the "Demon of the Mist" for half his life.  
Kiba had his Inuzuka training and Akamaru, as well as soldier pills.  
Orochimaru is a Sannin with 50 years of experience and Body Modifications.  
Sasuke had the Sharingan AND the Curse Mark.  
Neji had the Byakugan and bullshit chakra blocking abilities.  
Gaara was also a Jinchuriki like him, but with Sand Manipulation abilities.  
Itachi was a genius Sharingan user with a Magnekyo Sharingan.  
Kabuto had nearly equal regeneration abilities to him, and body modifications.  
The Sound Five had their Curse Marks, and their own unique abilities.  
Deidara had the Explosive Release, and clay explosives.

Now that he thought about it, while he may have the Kyuubi, ALL of his opponents also had 1 or more special abilities or were given things that gave them huge boosts of power and skill as well. It was unfair to really say he relied on the Kyuubi to survive, when all of his opponents had the same types of advantages over normal people as well.

"Hey Naruto, Blake is missing!?" Ruby shouted as she barged into Naruto's room, and Naruto looked at her and pointed towards Blake.

"She is right here/I am right here." Naruto and Blake said in a deadpan tone, with Ruby calming down that the girl didn't actually run away from them. She sighed in relief, before she looked at Naruto's neck and go closer to him.

"What is up with your neck, did you get bitten by something?" Ruby asked out of concern.

"Naruto, Blake is missing!" Weiss shouted as she ran into Naruto's room, and everyone looked towards Weiss next.

"She is right here/I am still here." Naruto, Ruby, and Blake said as they pointed to Blake, or in Blake's case at herself. This was going to get old very fast, since they could see Yang coming into the room next asking the same thing, or rather proclaiming curiousity over where Blake was.

"Wow, what bit your neck? You look like somebody just kept poking you nonstop." Weiss said as she looked towards Naruto.

"I know right? Naruto, did you leave your window open and bugs got in?" Ruby asked him, and Naruto sighed in annoyance. This was going to get old very fast.

"No, I didn't leave my window open, and it was-" Naruto started to say, before Yang burst into the room.

"Naruto, Blake is missing!" Yang shouted, but she was shocked when she heard the words that came out of Naruto's mouth.

"Blake that gave me these hickies, she slept with me last night." Naruto explained, and Ruby was the only one that wasn't that bothered by it. She just assumed that Blake sucked on stuff as she slept, and she happened to share a bed with Naruto last night.

"She what?" Weiss asked with a deep scowl on her face as she looked at Blake.

"Naruto and I shared a bed last night, and we had a wonderful-"

*SMACK*

Blake started to comment, and brag, about her night with Naruto. Anything to assert herself as the dominant one when it came to relationships with Naruto, but a a hand lashed out and smacked her across the face. She was knocked off of her feet and landed on the table, before she slipped off and landed on her back, on the other end of the table. She rolled over a litte, and she held her pained cheek, which was burning red and would be bruising.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted out in shock as a red eyed Yang went over towards Blake and glared down at her.

"That was uncalled for Yang!" Even Weiss called out in surprise at how Yang reacted to what she just heard.

'Lets see how this plays out, looks like Yang and Blake have some unsaid issues they need to work out.' Naruto thought as he crossed his arms. He was all for Blake and Yang fighting each other to work things out between them. It was finally time that somebody snapped, the tension between them was starting to build up. Time to remove all of that tension.

So Naruto grabbed Ruby's arm and held her back when she looked like she wanted to stop the fight between them.

"Let go of me Naruto, we need to stop this! Yang has a bad temper, and she WILL attack people that make her angry!" Ruby shouted at him, and Weiss looked at Naruto, before she followed his example and stayed out of it.

"They need to do this." Naruto said to Ruby, keeping it simple.

"I have a bone to pick with you." Yang growled to Blake as the girl rubbed her cheek, before she stood up and glared back at Yang. Naruto covered Ruby's mouth to keep her from interupting what was going on.

It was time for the girls to fight out their troubles.

*SMACK*

Blake punched Yang across the face with a scowl on her lips, and Yang's head jerked to the side as she was punched. Her red eyes seemed to become that much more red, and she was as plain as day pissed off with Blake now. Of course, she had been angry before, but now she seemed pretty much livid.

"Well I have more than just a bone to pick with you. You blond bimbo, lets take this outside." Blake snapped at Yang, and she gestured towards the field outside of the dorms.

"No weapons." Naruto told them, and both of them seemed okay with that. Naruto wanted them to fight out their issues, but he didn't want them to actually try and kill each other with deadly weapons. He would allow them to really hurt each other, but he wouldn't let them possibly kill each other.

For some reason, this felt like his fault.

"MPHMMM!?" Ruby tried to yell, but her voice was stopped by his hand.

"I'm fine with that." Yang said as she forced her way passed Blake, crashing shoulders together with the girl. Blake frowned, and she wanted to punch Yang right there, but it wasn't time for that.

'This is going to be messy.' Weiss thought, since she very much doubted this was going to be a fight to be impressed by. This was going to be a messy fight, with no class or finese. It would be a fight over a boy.

"Yeah, me too, I don't need my weapons for this. This seems much better than talking." Blake spoke as started to follow Yang to where they would be fighting. Naruto let go of Ruby, before she turned around and gave him a pouty glare.

"Why would you let them fight like that! They are suppose to be friends!" Ruby screamed at him, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Friends fight, sometimes you can't say stuff with words, so you use your fists. This seems like something Yang and Blake need to fight out. So, let them fight. If it goes too far, I'll step in." Naruto spoke as he started to walk out of the room. Naruto had his eyes narrowed for a moment when he looked at Yang and Blake walking to where they would try and beat the shit out of each other.

They needed to get this out of their system now, before it evolved into something worse.

He knew from experience where this could lead.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **-Taking Bets-**_  
 _ **If you want a certain girl to win, make your bet and list why you think she should win, or just why you want her to win.**_


	83. Chapter 84

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So... who do you think has the advantage?" Weiss asked Naruto, the person that would be judging when the fight was over. She had heard about what Naruto had told Blake in the library, and how he had already figured out all of their weaknesses. They were in a wide open area, and they were all skipping class to make sure that nobody died. Even Weiss believed that this was something very important to the future of their team.

"Yang, right? She gets stronger with each hit, it is her Semblence." Ruby interupted, while Yang and Blake both waited for Naruto to give the signal for their match to start.

"Only if she has aura, the second her aura hits zero she can't use her Semblence anymore. It all depends on if Yang can defeat Blake before her Semblence hits zero, if she can hit Blake." Naruto said lowly, so that the fighters couldn't hear who was more likely to win. Yang used her weapon to boost her Strength AND Speed. She had a powerful Semblence, but she was weak against faster fighters who used kicks. Blake didn't use kicks as the base of her style, but she did use them, and she was fast.

At the same time, she was weaker so her hits wouldn't do as much... but in regards to that Yang would be getting hit more.

Yang took more hits, she wasn't that great at dodging.

"This is your last chance, back out or I might send you to the hospital." Yang warned Blake with a snarl on her face, her eyes still hadn't changed back to lavender. They were as red as ever, showing the state of mind that she was in.

"Stop trying to save face by making me seem weaker, I might not use a lot of hand to hand, but at least I'm not some brawler who uses a little bit of boxing." Blake snapped back at Yang, and she had no physical features that showed her anger. She looked the same as ever, but you could feel the aura of rage around her. She wanted to fight Yang just as much as Yang wanted to fight her, if not more.

Neither girl was thinking normally.

"Raise her hands up, and make this sign. It shows you respect your opponent, and think of them as an equal." Naruto said as he jumped between them and showed them a one handed sign, with his index and middle finger pointing up.

"She is not my equal." Blake said to Naruto as she glared at Yang.

"Ditto, just start the match." Yang snapped at Naruto, and Naruto lowered his hand in disappointment. They had deeper issues than he thought they had, or their anger was getting to them already.

"Not until you make the sign, despite what you think, right now you are both the same in my eyes. Make the sign, or _I will_ be your opponent." Naruto warned them once. Right now, they were both scum in his eyes. He would kick their asses right here and now if it mean showing them that they needed to get over their issues. He wished Kakashi had beaten some sense into his and Sasuke's heads all those years ago, because they needed it.

That or let them beat it into each other's heads, instead of stopping them from fighting.

Yang and Blake both made the sign, unwillingly, because neither one of them wanted to fight Naruto. They just wanted to fight each other, and to do that they would play by his rules.

"Anymore rules?" Yang nearly snapped at Naruto, and he looked towards them.

"There will be no time limit, no weapons allowed. You can do whatever you want to each other, Semblences, Dust, anything you want. If your aura hits zero, and you still want to fight, go ahead. I won't stop you until you either give up, are knocked out, or somebody starts to go for kill." Naruto explained to them with his tone going to a forced neutral. He didn't care who won the fight, the two of them needed this. The winner didn't matter in the slightest to him, because right now they were honestly two morons in his opinion.

"Perfect." Blake said with her eyes narrowing.

If she could reduce Yang's aura to Zero, then her Semblence wouldn't work and she would loss a large amoutn of her strength advantage.

"That is fine by me, I'm going to knock your teeth in." Yang threatened Blake from where she was standing, and Naruto started to step back from them so that they could look into each other's eyes.

"Who do we even root for?" Ruby asked Weiss, and Weiss looked at her with her eyes narrowing for a second. She didn't root for either of them, since both girls were fighting over Naruto. She wanted Naruto too, and so did Ruby for that matter. They were all enemies going after the same guy... but at the same time, they were friends.

They couldn't root for anyone to win.

"Nobody, we just watch this happen. This might be hard for you, Yang could get hurt... but so could Blake." Weiss said, trying to get Ruby to leave.

"I'm staying... I have to see this through. As this team's leader, I need to see this through to the end. I can't always depend on Naruto to fix these things." Ruby said, before Naruto lowered his hand to the ground.

The fight started.

Blake moved towards Yang and ducked underneath a punch thrown by Yang, and she didn't need to use her Semblence for it. Yang spun around and used her elbow to try and catch Blake in the head. Blake kicked Yang's feet out from under her and grabbed onto her leg, before spinning around and throwing Yang over a good 15 feet. Yang landed on her hands, before she back flipped into a standing position.

It only took a moment for Blake to cross the short distance between them, and kick Yang in the chin. Yang grabbed her leg, before she pulled Blake closer to her, but it was only a close as the Blake vanished and showed a Blake behind that Blake. Blake jumped and pushed her leg into Yang's stomach, getting in her guard and kicking her in the face.

'Bitch...' Yang thought as she moved back a step and dodged a second kick to the face, and she returned by moving foward when the kick passed her. She punched Blake in the hip, and Blake winced as she was sent flying. She made a clone in the air and jumped off of it, and while Yang's fist was still extended she got into her guard again and kicked her in the nose with the back of her heel.

The hit got her dead center in the face, and Yang's head snapped back from the blow as Blake landed on the ground behind her and crouched down.

Yang saw her through, and she made a kick for Blake's head, but she only hit a clone as Blake rushed so that she was standing in front of Yang. Yang attacked the Blake in front of her, but Blake moved quickly and was at her right side.

'Just keep avoiding getting hit, run chip down her aura.' Blake thought with narrowed eyes as Yang snapped her head towards her and grabbed her hand when she threw a punch. Yang pulled Blake in towards her, and slammed their foreheads together, before she punched Blake in the stomach. Blake gasped as she was sent flying away from Yang, and she rolled across the ground.

She rolled onto her side, when Yang cratered the ground when she tried to stomp on Blake moments later.

"Stop moving around!" Yang shouted out in frustration, angered even more by how hard it was to actually land clean hits on Blake. Blake rolled onto her hands, before she kicked Yang in the chin and spun onto her feet. She slugged Yang in the face, and she knew that she was only making Yang stronger.

She needed to wipe her aura out quickly, before Yang started to dish out huge amounts of damage with the hits she did get in.

"Make me cunt!" Blake yelled back at her, and she she grabbed the front of Yang's shirt as she ducked under a punch. She pulled Yang close, and after that she rammed her shoulder into Yang's mouth. Yang was pushed back, and Blake stomped on her foot, before she headbutt Yang in the nose.

Yang was sent back holding her nose, and blood leaked between her fingers. The repeated hits to the same area were starting to get through her aura a little.

"I'll make you alright, when I break your legs!" Yang screamed at her, showing that her nose had a good amount of blood coming out of it.

"Come and try it, if you can actually catch me!" Blake yelled right back at her, and she reached into her skirt pocket and took out a small vile of dust. She channeled the dust, and it started to decrease in amount. When Yang started to run towards her, Blake created a shadow of herself and enhanced her Semblence with Dust.

When Yang punched the shadow, her fist went through it and the second it did the clone turned into an ice version of Blake.

Different types of dust changed the property of her shadow.

Blake jumped over her ice shadow, before she kicked Yang in the nose again, and she grabbed the shoulders of her shadow and did the splits as she kicked Yang in the forehead. Yang shattered the shadow with a second punch, and Blake had to land on the ground a distance away from Yang. She used up her small amount of ice dust with that shadow, but she did some damage.

Yang's nose was going to be SO sore in the morning, since she was pretty sure she broke it. Yang's eyes were watering from repeated hits to the nose, and her hair was starting to lighten and glow brighter. Her Semblence was starting to kick in, and she was going to start really getting stronger.

"Stop hitting my nose!" Yang screamed at her, since it was annoying to constantly get kicked in the nose.

"Make me." Blake said to Yang, but Yang moved with a bit more speed than before as her leg strength was increased. Blake used a shadow to take the hit for her, and she went to Yang;s left side, before punching her in the side of the head and replacing herself with a shadow as she moved to the right side.

Yang caught her with an elbow to the rib, and Blake grunted, before Yang hit her dead center with a full on punch to the cheek.

This time, Blake REALLY felt it, and she felt that her jaw would be really hurting her. She was sent flying, and she crashed into the stone pavement, cracking it. She made a shadow of herself to stop her, and help her bounce back into action as she moved towards a pissed off Yang. She was pissed too, but Yang was just that much more angry than her.

Using Dust again, she dodged a hit from Yang and a clone made of fire appeared while Blake used Yang as a shield.

*BOOM*

Yang was engulfed in a small explosion of fire and Blake pushed her through it, before she kicked her in the back and pushed Yang down onto the ground. Yang mule kicked Blake, surprising her at how fast Yang recovered. Yang wasn't a true tank, sometimes it took her a moment to recover from the pain of getting hit. She had a lot more aura than Blake, but at the same time she got hit a lot more. Blake had to take the hit right to the face, and it got her in the eye and the nose.

She crashed into a tree, the tree bark shattering and scattering around her as she landed on the ground in front of the tree, holding her face and screaming into her hands in pain.

That fucking HURT!

Yang started to run towards her with her fist pulled back, and Blake rolled back and replace herself with an earth shadow. Yang's fist broke through the shadow, but Blake used that time to recover and uppercut Yang... and this time she nailed Yang in the eye. Yang did need anytime to recover from that as she punched at Blake. Her fist knocked down the tree when she hit it, and Blake barely dodged the blow. She returned by kicking Yang in the knee, before she swung her fists together and slammed them into both sizes of Yang's chest.

She punched Yang in both of her tits, knocking the wind from her lungs as she was pushed back and forced to give Blake breathing room.

'I'm starting to wear down my Semblence, the repeated use of it is eating at my aura nearly as much as her hits.' Blake thought as she panted a little, while Yang was panting as well. She was taking a lot more hits than Blake, and it was slowly draining her aura. Her hair waa fully on fire, so she punched her fists together and flames exploded around her for a brief moment.

Blake didn't see what hit her when she took a punch straight to the chest, and the wind was knocked out of her when she was slammed into the ground, in the middle of a Blake shaped crater.

She also didn't see it coming when a second fist came down on her and nailed her in her stomach, and she shouted out in pain.

She used her Semblence to roll out of the crater, and leave behind another earth version of herself for Yang's fist to get stuck in.

"Stay STILL!" Yang howled at her, and Blake could see that she was getting blinded, but then again, Blake could admit that she was getting blinded by rage as well.

"Fuck off!" Blake shouted as she dodged Yang and wrapped a hand around the front of her throat, and lifted her up into the air. Then she let go before Yang could break her arm, dropping Yang to her feet. She followed up by jumping up and giving Yang a clean hit to her chin, before replacing herself with a shadow as she moved behind Yang to punch her in the back of the head, the shadow taking Yang's punch.

"Why can't you be happy with what you have!?" Yang screamed as Blake as she turned around, her rage making her speak her mind without any reservations.

"I don't _have_ anything! That is why I want more!" Blake shouted back at Yang, and she tackled her to the ground. Blake covered Yang's eye with one hand, before she started to punch the other side of her face with the other. Yang wrapped her legs around Blake, before she threw her to the ground and Blake gasped when her back hit the ground.

"Shut up!" Yang shouted back at her, and she was at her full power now, and she gave Blake one punch across the face and dropped her aura to zero. In a normal fight this would be the end of the match.

Not this fight.

Not when Blake grabbed dirt from the ground and threw it into Yang's eyes, forcing the girl to shout out as she started to rub the dirt out of them.

"NO! I refuse to lose to you, not now or ever!" Blake shouted out, refusing to let it end just becaus she didn't have her aura or her semblence to fall back on. She pounced on Yang and started to punch her in the face as many times as she could manage, and Yang's hair started to flicker as her aura took a good number of hits.

She still socked Blake in the shoulder blindly, and Blake's arm went limp, but she used her other hand to continue to punch Yang in the face as many times as she could.

She was slapped across the face by Yang, and she fell to her side as Yang opened her eyes and showed them to be lavender again. Her aura dropped to zero from the many, repeated hits she had been taking over the entire fight. She had even taken an explosion point blank, and gotten hit a great number of times by a stronger than average fighter.

"Suck it up, I'm going to wi-" Yang started to say, before Blake slammed their faces together and pushed her to the ground and just slammed her elbow into her gut.

Yang seperated them, and the two were standing up and panting. They had both exhausted their aura, but were still more than willing to fight.

They ran at each other and slugged their opponents cheeks.

"I'm going to win!" Blake shouted out as she scratched Yang with her nails, leaving deep claw marks on Yang's arm. Yang kicked Blake in the ankle, before she grabbed her wrist and pulled Blake closer to slug her other cheek. Blake returned it by kicking Yang right above the womb, getting Yang to collapse to her knees.

Blake then kicked in her the face and knocked her off her feet, before getting on top of her and raining down punches onto her face. Yang defended herself by covering as much of herself with as arms as she could.

Yang leaned up and headbutt Blake in the nose, before Blake's back hit the ground and Yang got on top of her. Yang didn't go for the face, she went for everything that she was able to punch. Arms, chest, stomach, face, shoulders, if she could reach it she was punching it. Yang even missed half of her blind punches as she hit the ground around Blake, and Blake continued to punch Yang as well.

"Stop them Naruto, they are killing each other! GUYS stop it!" Ruby shouted out, and Naruto grabbed her to stop her from going to them.

"Ruby, calm down, the fact Naruto hasn't stopped them means this is okay so far." Weiss tried to reason with her, while Naruto just watched them with narrowed eyes.

This wasn't a fight anymore, but they hadn't exhausted themselves fully either. They could only get to the bottom of this when they were exhausted body and soul. They had already exhausted their souls, now it was time for their body to go as well.

"No... I'm going to... win." Yang said through a fat lip, which was bleeding a good amount. She had parts of her face already bruising, and her right eye was bruised shut for the moment. Blake was in no better condition, though her nose wasn't as broken as Yang's nose was. Blake pushed Yang off of her, before the two of them started to try and wrestle to see who would get on top. Yang got Blake in a headlock, being the better wrestler.

Blake reached back with her hand, and grabbed at Yang's thigh and dragged her nails across them hard enough to pierce flesh and give her deep cuts.

Yang let out a surprised cry of pain, letting go of Blake, before she punched Blake in the ear and sent the girl crashing into the ground holding onto her ear.

"Ah!?" Blake shouted out, since Yang had hit her in the cat ear, not the human ear. The two girls were starting to sweat and pant like crazy, the amount of energy they were expending was amazing. People underestimated how much energy a few minutes of fighting took, even more when thinking of how intense they were fighting.

They were both bleeding and sweating, before they both got onto their knees and punched each other more weakly than before, but still pretty strong.

They both feel onto their backs, and Blake started to roll onto her stomach, while Yang forced herself to stand up and loom over Blake. Blake forced herself to her feet as well, but was shaking as she did so.

The glared at each other.

Blake collapsed to her knees, but didn't stop glaring at Yang.

"Why... Why can't you let me have the one good thing in my life?" Blake hissed at Yang, and Yang punched her across her face.

"You have a team now! Anyway, why should I give him too you!? What did you ever do to deserve him!?" Yang yelled at her as she sat on Blake's stomach and punched her in the face again.

"Haven't I suffered enough!? I loved the White Fang, but they became evil! I loved my mentor! He became a monster! I hated myself. Naruto showed me how to change myself. I became a better person for him... I revealed my heritage... I started to help the people I hurt... everything I have done until now was to make myself worthy of him loving me back. Why? Why do I have to watch as the man I love, who made me love myself again... is stolen away from me?" Blake started out angry as ever, before he tone started to change. The anger was starting to leave her system with her exhaustion, and she was truly crying at this point. She was speaking in no more than a whisper.

Tears were streaming down her bloody and bruised face, and Yang's fists softened up.

"I love him too... Why do I have to watch as you get him? I lost my mother, my step-mother, and nearly lost myself... Naruto helped me get closure and he saved me. I owe him soo much, his smile saved me... Why do you get him?" Yang asked with broken hearted tears flowing out of her eyes.

She could never get with Naruto now that Blake slept with him, and stole him from all of them.

Blake pushed her off of her, before she weakly punched Yang across the face so weakly it didn't even hurt, and Yang punched her back as well and knocked her back down to the ground.

"Why can't... I have happiness? What did I ever do... to deserve a life where everything I love... is stolen from me?" Blake asked, and Yang punched her again. The two of them were starting to get so exhausted their punches were nothing more than children's punches. The damage taking it's toll on them.

"You already stole him though... you slept with him... you slut. You complain about... not having happiness... but you fucked... him." Yang panted out as she was collapsed onto her side, and Blake started to crawl towards her on her hands and knees. She collapsed on top of Yang, and tried to get back up... but she didn't have the strength to.

"I lied... we didn't have sex... I just... wanted you to think that... I thought... nobody would want... used goods." Blake muttered out, and Yang rolled Blake off of her, before she looked towards Blake.

...

"You piece of shit... clever." Yang spoke after a moment, knowing that she migh have done the very same thing if given the chance. She grinned after a moment, before she started to laugh weakly with blood coming out of her mouth.

Blake looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Blake asked, and Yang turned her head to look at her.

"... Ouch... I won't forget this. You love Naruto... I love Naruto. Ruby and Weiss love him too... I feel better... I feel like shit... but I think I needed this. Get everything out in the open... fuck my ribs might be broken." Yang said with a hiss, but she was unable to move anymore. She was still losing blood, but at a slower rate than before.

"... I needed this too... Now, instead of cheap tactics... I can really get my Ninja of Love... to love me back... This match isn't over though... I still refuse... to lose to you." Blake said as she tried to stand up, but only managed to lift herself a few inches off the ground. She flipped herself over, before she rolled onto her back again.

"Can't move much either?" Yang asked, and Blake blushed, before she growled.

She tilted her head roughly to the side, and smacked Yang in the side of the head with her own head.

"Shut up... I would have won this with my weapon." Blake complained to Yang, who laughed even louder than before.

"I don't... think so... you cat slut." Yang said, but she lacked the heat in her voice that she had before.

"I won't give up Naruto, I will make him mine... you cow tittied bitch." Blake said back to Yang, and she lacked any real anger in her voice as well.

"In your dreams... last one awake... wins?" Yang asked a she started to force her body to move, and Blake did the same.

Their muscles, every fiber of their being, was screaming at them to NOT move.

So what did they do?

They forced their bodies into a standing position through sheer willpower. Naruto was smiling where he was standing, he hadn't been listening to their personal issues, that was between them, but it seemed to him that they were friends again. He could also see that this was going to be the last punch thrown.

The next punch would finish it.

They didn't run. They didn't walk. They scooted closer and closer to each other as they weakly raised up a fist each. They were shaking, and barely able to move their bodies. Each breath was hard on them, and their bodies were screaming in pain. They were smiling though, which meant all that heavy baggage they were carrying had been taken off their shoulders.

They moved their fists slowly, but they gathered the last of their strength (not that much) and threw slow moving punchs.

Blake hit Yang in the forehead.  
Yang hit Blake in the cheek.

Blake fell onto her back knocked out.

"Yang won?" Ruby asked, and Naruto started to walk over towards them and looked to see that Blake truly had been knocked out cold. Weiss looked towards Yang, before she groaned and held the bridge of her nose.

"Naruto... did she win?" Weiss asked, and Naruto pressed his finger against Yang's forehead. Yang flopped down onto the ground, knocked out as well.

"Technically, she won the fight... but she still passed out. She just passed out after Blake did... well, it looks like Yang won this one." Naruto said as he picked up Yang, since she was the heavier of the two. He created a clone, and had that clone pick up Blake.

Time to get them fixed up.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	84. Chapter 85

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Hahahahahaha! Two weeks, both of you are going to be here for two weeks! Good going you two, hahahahaha!" Naruto laughed as he pointed towards a wheelchaired Blake and Yang. The two of them were completely wrapped up in bandages and weren't even able to talk back to him at the moment. Both were suffering from broken jaws, and they were given owerful pain meds that made it harder for them to talk. They had certainly done a lot of damage to each other, and in the end even though Yang won the fight... she did NOT feel like a winner.

Both girls felt and looked like they lost.

"Broken nose, broken ribs, cracked jaw, cracked skull, every bone in your left hand is broken, extreme bruising, swollen eye, bone bruising, several fractures along the leg... should I continue Yang?" Ruby asked as she listed off the things that Yang was currently suffering from. She had gotten the shit kicked out of her so bad that if it were not for her durability, and the fact her aura had returned to her and was helping speed up the healing a little bit, she would be in the hospital for a full month if not more.

Ruby could lecture Yang right now on how stupid she was.

"Mum mmuuu." Yang moaned out through the bandages, trying to tell Ruby to "shut up", but found it far too hard.

Blake seemed to feel good about herself for a second.

"You aren't one to brag. Your ribs are broken worse than Yang's, your jaw was nearly shattered, your nose broke too, your shoulders are broken, you ripped the muscles in your legs and arms, you have a cracked skill too, not to mention you somehow managed to cover your back in severe bruising." Weiss lectured Blake, showing that she was really in no better condition than Yang was. There fight had went way too far, but neither of them had been willing to give up and had continued to punch, kick, and scratch each other until they were both pretty much living corpses.

Blake's ears seemed to fold down, since the fact that only the upper portion of her face wasn't covered in bandages, much similar to Yang.

"Heheheheh, don't worry, I know how this goes. When you get better, you two will be closer than ever!" Naruto said as he gave them a thumbs up. Thankfully, the two of them didn't get in trouble. The match between them was considered to be "official team bonding" and left at that. Ozpin had trusted that Naruto wouldn't allow them to die, beat each other to the brink of death, but nothing that couldn't be fixed up rather quickly with modern advances in medicine.

'Idiot.' Weiss thought with a twitching eye as she started to wheel Blake back towards her room, she was going to be getting another serving of her new favorite drug.

Morpine.

"See you later Blake, I'll come visit you when you start to get better. You are going to be sleeping a _lot_ to pass the time. Oh, I might bring some of your books." Naruto noted, and Blake lifted an arm up and with her own unwrapped hand she gave him a thumbs up. She couldn't talk, just like Yang. The two of them had jaws that would start to hurt extremely when they tried to so much as utter a word.

"I wonder where he is off too?" Ruby asked as she went behind Yang, who tried to roll herself after Naruto. She failed when Ruby grabbed onto the wheelchair and started to wheel her towards her room as well. She and Blake were not allowed to have the same room, considering they did this to each other. Of course, Ruby agreed with Naruto that now that everything was out in the open, the two would get along a lot better.

She wondered what the two of them were whispering to each other in the fight, she asked Naruto and he told her he didn't care enough to listen.

It wasn't his business, it was up to Blake and Yang to work it out, not him.

'... Sadly, I itch on my butt.' Yang thought to herself, because she really wanted to scratch the itch that was so pleasantly located on her technically exposed bottom. The back of the gown was open, and the only thing preventing people from getting a free show was the fact she was sitting down in a chair.

She looked towards Ruby, who looked into her eyes for a moment.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked the older female, and she motioned towards her butt. "I am NOT scratching your butt, not when you refused to put cream in mine." Ruby rejected her, and Yang pouted as they entered her room.

Now that came back to bite her in the ass.

'My butt itches, and if I scratch it myself I may start to masturbate.' Yang mentally complained, and while she loved a good fingering, Ruby was in the room with her. Yang sighed silently, since she would save that for when Ruby wasn't in the room.

It was time to beat her record.

Yang felt Ruby's nails scratching her butt, seeing as Ruby didn't follow her own word and scratched her butt for her anyway. Yang leaned forward and was sighing in relief. Ruby stopped and left Yang's butt alone again, before she smiled awkwardly at the girl.

"I would stay butt... I was going to visit Mom with Dad... so..." Ruby reminded Yang, who looked back towards her. Ruby visited their mother, her step-mother, on a regular basis. Yang rarely went to the grave, because she didn't see the point of talking to a grave.

'Good ahead.' Yang mentally said as she nodded her head, to show she was fine with that.

She didn't go that often, but she wouldn't stop Ruby from going.

"Thanks Yang, see you later! I'll bring you a video game to play when I come back... Oh, is it okay for Team Juniper to visit?" Ruby asked, since that team was waiting in the lobby for visitation rights. Right now, only a few people were allowed to visit at one time, or rather, without being able to talk it wasn't like they had much to say the visitors.

Yang shook her head, she didn't want them to see her in this condition, so with that Ruby left the room and allowed Yang to be alone with her thoughts.

'The last thing I need is Nora here right now. Uh, I am SO losing my job... I didn't call in.' Yang thought with a groan. She didn't like her job as much as when she started, unlike Blake who loved her job, but it was money that she was earning. It was lien that she could use for whatever she wanted to us.

"Hey Yang, you mind if I talk to you for a minute before I leave?" Weiss asked as she peeked her head in, and Yang shook her head. She didn't mind, but it wasn't like she could talk that much.

'Nope, you can talk but I can't.' Yang thought with some amusement, and Weiss took a seat next to the bed.

"Listen, I am not like Blake. I won't physicall fight you for Naruto, I know my limitations well enough to know I can't beat you. So, I am going to clear the air between us. I want us to be... friendly, even if we are rivals." Weiss started off, since she saw how building tension had affected Blake and Yang over time. People didn't even notice their own tension, and supressed it until it grew into resentment.

'Okay?' Yang thought with a raised eyebrow.

"I know it sounds weird, but I have grown... fond of this team. Enough that I don't want to lose you to something stupid... like Blake being a faunus and ex-terrorist, or you... what? You think I didn't hear her screaming about the White Fang?" Weiss asked when she noticed that Yang was giving her a surprised look.

"Mrph mmm." Yang moaned out.

"If Naruto trusts her enough to NOT put her in jail, I am willing to give her a chance. This isn't about her... this is hard to say... but I... respect you." Weiss tried to say clearly, and Yang rolled her eyes. Of course Weiss would have trouble admitting that she had a respect for somebody.

That fight WAS good for something besides clearing the air between Blake and Yang after all.

'Sheesh, you make it sound like I am not somebody respectable.' Yang thought with a twitching eye. Sure, she let her temper control her, and she prefered using brute force... and she was willing to hurt people who pissed her off.

She forgot where she was going with that line of thought.

"I respect you enough to want us to be able to work together, despite having feelings for the same guy. I won't give Naruto to you, I am still going to pursue him. That being said, whoever gets him I want there to be no hard feelings between any of us." Weiss finished off what she wanted to say to Yang. She had already said the same thing to Blake, but with a bit more ease considering Blake had a more level head and was easier to respect.

'It must kill you on the inside to be nice.' Yang thought with a deadpan tone.

"Urk... this really kills me on the inside to say, but... UH! Why is this so hard to admit... I propose the idea that you might find shameful." Weiss said as she started to rub the side of her head. This was so hard for her to say.

The more she thought about this, the more she came to only a single conclusion.

'Suffeeeeeer.' Yang thought with a twinkle in her eye.

"Have you ever seen that TV show about the man who married multiple women, and actually managed to make them all happy?" Weiss asked Yang, who was starting to have her eyes widen in surprise.

'Holy shit, there is no way miss priss is going to suggest what I think.' Yang thought with a growing excitement in her stomach.

"Yeah, I didn't think so... Well, Naruto is a very... loving man with a lot of love to give, and after getting to know him. I think he won't be able to chose any of us without being afraid of breaking the other's hearts. Not to mention, he can clone himself so he can be in 4 places at once... so..." Weis started to trail off. When she thought about it, NONE of their feelings in this little contest between them mattered. They could all love Naruto, but what mattered what if Naruto loved them back.

'No fucking way...' Yang thought with shock.

"I mean, if a _normal_ man who lived a normal life was able to satisfy multiple women... imagine Naruto. I mean, he has SO much love to give and he wouldn't take it for granted. I just figured... if you could help me convince Ruby and Blake... maybe we could work out some sort of... polygamy agreement?" Weiss offered Yang, and the girl thought about it for a second. This was something she really had to think about.

Weiss extended her hand towards Yang, who looked towards it and at her only good hand... which she could have used to scratch her own ass.

Well, Weiss would be glad that she didn't.

"Mm Mmgmmm." Yang said as she took Weiss' hand, and the white haired girl nodded at her.

The Polygamy plan was a go.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Note: Another Reading fic of my stories is going to be released soon, by a Secret Author. It will be a Naruto-RWBY story, and at the author's request I won't say either his name or the fic just yet.**_


	85. Chapter 86

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So... you have located the Kyuubi then Tobi?" The leader of the Akatasuki's hologram spoke as he stood on one of the fingers of the Gedo Mazo statue. The only features of his that were visible were the fight he was a tall man with orange hair, and his eyes were ringed and purple in color. The man had piercing on his face and ears, but the rest of him was covered by the red cloak.

Next to him was Konan, his "angel" as many would call her.

She wore the same Akatsuki uniform as him, but she had short blue hair and orange eyes. The only visible piercing she had was her lip piercing, and she wore a blue origami flower in her hair.

"Well?" Konan asked, and Sasuke's hologram looked towards "Tobi" with narrowed eyes. The other 3 holograms standing nearby Sasuke were looking towards Sasuke.

"I found him, and marked the location he is in. With my Kamui, I will be able to freely move between this "world" and that "world", but it consumes enourmous chakra." Tobi informed them, he had hid inside of one of the toads that Naruto summoned and when he had been summoned, he marked whatever "dimension" that Naruto was in. With his Kamui linked to the dimension, he would be able to freely travel to where Naruto was whenever he wanted.

"Why do we even need the Kyuubi?" Suigetsu asked arrogantly, and he was a boy Naruto and Sasuke's age with purple eyes and shoulder length white hair. The boy was muscled, and over his shoulder he carried a blade large enough to be bigger than he was tall. It had two holes in it, one half hole and one full hole.

"He has a point, the Akatsuki rules the world. There is no need to collect the Tailed Beasts any longer." Nagato said to Tobi, and Tobi's Sharingan eye narrowed underneath his mask.

If only it were that simple.

Tobi didn't have a choice in the matter, he was being compelled to go after Naruto against his own will. The seal located on his heart was forcing him to go after Naruto, so that he may complete a plan that no longer had any purpose. He agreed it was pointless, but without any choice in the matter he was forced to do everything in his power to collect Naruto and extract the Kyuubi from him. It was a simple matter of he HAD to do it, because if he didn't do it he would die.

"Don't underestimate Naruto, he could ruin the Akatsuki." Sasuke spoke seriously, he knew how fast Naruto grew stronger. He had been gone for nearly 3 years now, and it could only be guessed how strong the idiot had gotten. If the rumor was true, and he had mastered the art of the sages then he was already stronger than half of the Akatsuki, past and present. If he had learned to master higher levels of his most powerful jutsu, then it was clear that he had become an S-rank Shinobi of his own right.

"Deidara spoke the same when he was alive." Pain noted, this would be the third person that spoke about not underestimating Naruto. Itachi, Deidara, and even Sasuke had all talked about how Naruto could be their undoing.

"Kyuubi this, and Naruto that, why haven't you collected him if he is so important?" Karin asked rudely, not really caring about this whole thing anymore.

"It takes a _huge_ amount of chakra to go over to that side, coming back here depleted nearly all of my chakra. I can't go, capture him, and come back. Sadly, I am unable to beat the Kyuubi without my Kamui." Tobi admitted his own weaknesses. Without his trump card, there was no way he could stand up to a Sage. He needed to have his Kamui, because without it he was only on par with an Elite Jonin.

"So you will send somebody?" Jugo questioned with a raised eyebrow, the largest current member of the Akatsuki with orange hair and more gentle eyes. The man was huge in comparison to those around him.

"Anything else?" Konan asked, and Tobi nodded.

"That place has their own brand of warriors, though I am unsure of their strength. It could prove to be an issue if we went after him too soon. Several months of observation will do to learn the abilities of these people." Tobi spoke deeply and harshly. He had no issue with these other people, and he had no desire to conquer their world either. He simply would destroy any of them that got in his way. This world was already under his near-direct control, seeing as he manipulated Pain.

"I will go, a Sage is nothing before a God." Pain spoke, and Tobi glared at Pain.

"You will lose." Tobi assured Pain, and Konan looked genuinely offended by the mere idea that Pain was capable of losing to anyone.

"Care to explain?" Pain asked, and Tobi nodded.

"He is aware of your abilities, the toads that had been training him explained your abilities to him. He is stronger than Jiraiya, and Jiraiya only lost to you because he didn't know your abilities and was an incomplete Sage. The Jinchuriki is a complete Sage, knows your abilities, and is able to mix his Tailed Beast's chakra with his Sage Mode. He is stronger than you are." Tobi confirmed without a shadow of a doubt in his voice. He knew for a fact that if Jiraiya had known about Pain's abilities before the fight, then he wouldn't have been killed.

Pain knew the same, that if he didn't have the element of surprise he would have lost to Jiraiya as well.

"Being aware, and being ready are too different things." Konan spoke, and Sasuke listened to the conversation with interest. His eyes changed from their Sharingan, into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan form and narrowed. It would seem that Naruto had grown a _lot_ stronger if this information meant anything.

"Master Jiraiya was a skilled shinobi whose skills were the stuff of legend, are you saying the Kyuubi has gained skills surpassing those?" Pain asked, wanting to make sure he heard that right.

"If it were to come down to a fight, between you and Naruto, 10 to 1 odds are him being the victory. He also has been informed of _my_ abilities." Tobi said with his eye narrowing in anger. Naruto had been told of what he had done in the war, meaning he knew the weakness of his technique and had ways to exploit it.

If he tried to capture Naruto, and instead captured a Shadow Clone in his Kamui... it would be over for him.

He would lose the only advantage he had over Naruto.

"My abilities are still a mystery, and there is still Team Taka." Konan stated as she looked towards Sasuke and his squad. They were sitll mysteries in how they operated, and Tobi nodded.

Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo could be considered cannon fodder to Naruto, but Sasuke was something else. He had a completed Eternal Magnekyo Sharingan, and had awakened all three of the legendary techniques of the eyes. The Amaterasu, the Tsukuyomi (which wouldn't really work if Naruto could get the Kyuubi to work with him, and the Susanoo. Of course, the Amaterasu wouldn't work either if Naruto used his Tailed Beast's chakra to cloak him from it.

Not to mention, Sasuke had recently allowed Jugo to place a new Cursed Seal of Heaven on him using his blood as a base.

A Sage Jinchuriki, and a Curse Seal wielding Uchiha with the EMS.

"We will go." Sasuke said with narrowed eyes. He wanted to see for himself how strong Naruto had become, so that he could crush Naruto and have the Kyuubi extracted from him.

"What!? Why, we don't even NEED the Kyuubi anymore!" Karing shouted out in annoyance, was she the only one who realized this.

"Sounds fun, I wonder there are any people I can rip to shreds and torture?" Suigetsu muttered to himself with a shark toothed grin. With all of the Seven Swordsman dead, he had taken it upon himself to collect and master all of their swords. He kept the one he had with him on him, and the other ones sealed away, but he would like to test them out on a world filled with new warriors.

'... We will die.' Jugo thought as he looked between himself, Suigestu, and Karin. He could see it now, they were going to be killed on this mission, but he didn't panic. He would follow Sasuke and die if that meant he was fufilling his word. He promised to follow Sasuke, and if that led him to death, so be it. Karin and Suigetsu didn't seem to understand that they were being pushed towards a swift and unforgiving death.

They were nearly killed by Killer Bee, a Jinchuriki who was extremely skilled without his Tailed Beast, but was honestly no Sage.

They were fighting a _Sage_ this time, and a Sage who had the Kyuubi in him.

"What you do on that side means nothing to me, so long as you collect the Kyuubi Jinchuriki _alive_." Pain spoke with narrowed eyes towards Suigetsu.

'If I see a chance to kill Naruto, I will take it. Then, I will kill all of his friends in that world.' Sasuke thought with his eyes narrowed. He had his own goals that had nothing to do with the Akatsuki.

"You will collect the Kyuubi, not because we need it, but because there might be a day that he grows strong enough to defeat us all." Tobi spoke in a threatening voice. That day had already come to be honest, but Naruto had no way of finding them. Not to mention with the damn seal around his heart he had to go after Naruto.

If the Akatsuki failed, he would have to go after Naruto himself, or find a way to commit suicide without actuallu comitting suicide.

The stupid tag prevented him from taking his own life.

 _-With Naruto-_

"ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed loudly, and he had been sneezing a lot in the past few minutes. He felt like people were talking about him somewhere.

"Are you getting sick?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow. She wanted him to be healthy for their date at the ball. She didn't want him to have to miss out, and make her miss out, because he was under the weather. She had created the polygamy idea, because she had seen how well it was able to work on television. She had seen how it worked out for those "sister wives" and decided that it would be the best bet to getting Naruto.

Honestly, 3 to 1 were her odds.

She didn't like those odds, it was a 75% chance that she was NOT the girl Naruto picked, and that was even without the possibility of him picking no girl, or picking another girl. In all actuality her odds of getting Naruto for herself were closer to... 10%. She didn't like that, she didn't like the fact that she had such a low chance of getting Naruto. She would rather share Naruto, and have a 90% chance of getting a piece of him, than NOT have him at all because her chances were too low.

She weighed her options, and decided that this was the option that had the greatest chance of success, and the ends justified what she would have to put up with to get her goal.

"EW! You got snot in my hair!" Ruby shouted out when she felt the back of her head, and Naruto smiled at her sheepishly.

"Whoops, sorry little red." Naruto said as he rubbed the snot out of her head, and she shivered with a grossed out face.

"Don't ignore me." Weiss warned Naruto, and he looked towards her.

"I'm not sick, I just got this weird chill. Something is coming... I am going to go train." Naruto said with a frown on his face. He was going to train to master his new technique so that he could use it with one hand, and then he was going to train in creating new Rasengan variations. He already learned to add Wind Chakra to it, but he felt that he could take the Rasengan further than that alone.

"See you tonight." Weiss said with a nod of her head, and a smirk on her face.

She wanted him ready for the ball.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	86. Chapter 87

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So... using the front door this time. What... fun." Naruto said in annoyance as he walked up a stone lane towards the Schnee castle, which was pretty much what it was. A huge castle, and he had been hear before when he had been warning Weiss about an attempt on her life. He was in his dress clothes already, he had been forced by Weiss to get changed before they got on the Bullhead that would take them to the party.

Weiss had chosen to wrap her arm through his arm, just a single arm as she placed her hand on his elbow.

She was wearing a delicate white dress, flowing and short it went down to the middle of her thigh. The girl knew how to make her petite figure look good, she had a cleavage guard in the form of her dress being cupped so as to not allow any true seductive cleavage, but it was strapless and showed her shoulders, arms, and the front of her collarbone and a little lower than that. She had on high heels as usual, and like always they were in white, and she had replaced her ear rings with golden hoops.

"It is better than sneaking in." Weiss said to him as she and Naruto both were able to pass by the guard without being checked. Naruto's face was easy to recognize, and she was Weiss SCHNEE, she had instant access to her own house without needing to be on a list. The other people they were passing by, many high class men and women of prominant businesses were attending the party.

"Not really." Naruto commented, since he prefered sneaking into places.

Much cooler.

"This is my house, please be respectful." Weiss told him, and he shrugged his shoulders as a butler came by with a silver platter... and fancy wine glasses on them. Weiss took a wine glass, but she didn't drink from it just yet. Naruto got one as well, and he downed half of it in one gulp. Weiss nudged him in the ribs, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Ah, so you two did come together." Winter's familiar voice said from behind them.

"Winter, it's nice to see you again." Weiss said as she turned around, letting go of Naruto, and looked towards her sister. Winter was still dressed up in her full military attire, she was on duty at the moment and not an actual guest at the party. There were over a hundred of the newest robots around the castle doing their jobs, and she was in charge of security for the event. Some of the richest and most influential people were attending the party.

The headmaster's of the other three Huntsmen academies besides Beacon, Ozpin was not a real party man... though the others weren't either.

The council members from the other countries were attending was another thing, so security was extremely high.

"It is nice seeing you two Weiss, I assume your training is going well?" Winter hinted, and Weiss nodded her head.

"I learned how to summon." Weiss told her sister proudly, and Winter looked both proud and genuinely surprised at what Weiss said.

"I see, and how did you manage to learn to do that? Last time I tried to train you, you failed to summon anything." Winter spoke, wondering how Weiss learned how to summon in the short amount of time that she was at Beacon.

"Naruto taught me." Weiss said, and Naruto walked back into the scene with a small plate of food that he had gone and taken from some of the many snack tables. They were tiny portions, super tiny, so he had to fill his plate up with a little bit of everything.

"I taught what?" Naruto asked her in confusion.

"Summoning, and I wasn't aware of your expertise in the summoning field." Winter said with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto bit his thumb and placed it on his shoulder.

Nothing happened.

"Well... looks like I can't summon anymore... damn, the damage to my arm must have gotten too severe." Naruto said with a frown as he looked at his right hand. His right hand was his summoning hand, meaning any damage to this arm could actually stop him from being able to summon. No toad answered his summons, meaning they must not have even gotten it. He couldn't just summon with his left hand, he signed the contract with his right one. It was a rule, you could only summon with the hand that you signed the contract with.

His hand had suffered too much irreversable damage from his training, and he could no longer use his right hand for summoning.

"Damage?" Winter asked Naruto, and Weiss looked concerned for him.

"Oh yeah, I never told anyone. That new technique I am working on, I completed it and mastered it... but the price was my arm. I did a lot of damage to my arm, though it isn't visible... and now I can barely feel anything with this one." Naruto admitted as he gripped his fist. The damage didn't stop him from moving his arm, but it did extremely hamper his ability to feel with it. It also took a lot of training to fix up the chakra control with the arm as well so that he could use it normally again.

"So you can't summon?" Weiss asked Naruto, and he shook his head.

"That, or the toads took my name off the contract... or there are no more toads to summon. I would rather it be the first though." Naruto admitted, he would rather it be because he damaged his arm too much, than it be because the toads cancelled the contract, or they were dead.

"Saddening, but lets not talk about such depressing matters. Come, enjoy yourselves, this is a party. Be merry." Winter said with a small smile on her face, and Naruto took a toothpick and moved it towards Weiss' mouth. The girl was surprised when a small cube of cheese touched her cheek, and Winter laughed a little as Naruto tried to feed Weiss.

"Here. Tell me if this tastes good, because I don't like how it smells." Naruto said, and Weiss' eyebrow twitch as she ate the cheese for a... less than perfect reason. Why couldn't he be trying to be romantic?

"It tastes fine." Weiss said in a deadpan tone, and with that Winter laughed a little, before she placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"Well, I will leave you two to get situated. Guests are starting to arrive in greater numbers, and I am needed... father won't be coming. He has some urgent business with the research department." Winter explaIned to Weiss, who sighed in relief. She and her father had not been seeing eye to eye as of late.

It was part of the reason why she wanted to enter a polygamous relationship with Naruto.

To severely piss off her father.

"That is good, I would rather not talk to him about Beacon. Come Naruto, the music has started. Why not dance?" Weiss asked as she sat her wine glass down at an empty table. Naruto placed his food plate down as well, and his empty glass, before he started to walk towards the dance floor with Weiss. If he was dancing, rich people couldn't talk to him, and he would be the center of attention.

All good things in his book.

"Wow, I really have gotten taller... I think I am standing at like... 5'10... 5'11 now?" Naruto asked as he measured himself up against Weiss. When he first met, he had been about 5'8" or 5'9", but he must have hit a pretty good growth spurt now that he was closer to 18 years old than 17 when he first met her. He was really growing a lot lately, it must have been his growth spurt finally taking ahold of him.

"Wow, you are right, you are getting taller. You will need a new outfit soon." Weiss noted as she did a slow waltz with Naruto. The two of them standing close together, and moving in step. Weiss was leading the dance, while Naruto was following that lead and copying her movements with his own.

She and Naruto were together a lot, so she didn't notice that he had grown up a little bit.

"Heheheh." Naruto laughed to himself a little, and he ignored the creepy music. It was extremely out of place at the party in his eyes.

It was talking about death, so he tuned it out.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" A seductive voice, without a doubt the most seductive voice Naruto had ever heard, spoke up from their side. Naruto and Weiss looked towards the sound of the voice, and they could see a woman who appeared to be in her later teens or even early 20s standing nearby them. She had long ashy black hair that was longer on the left side, with bangs that covered her left eye. It went over her shoulder, and she had olive pale skin. She stood at the same height as Naruto, surprising enough she was a tall woman.

She had burning amber eyes, that looked like fire had been lit inside of them.

She wore a black dress with a slit up the right leg, and a black cloth hanging off the left side of it, and she had blond black gloves and black glass heels on. Her figure was lean, and she had good hips and long legs with great thighs, even if she was slightly lacking in the chest area when compared to others, she had a moderately sized bossom.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked, and she got closer to Naruto, something about this woman struck a nerve in her.

"Cinder, I attend Haven academy... though I will be going to Beacon for the Vytal festival, very soon. So you may be seeing me soon." Cinder spoke, and she didn't seem like she was lying to them. Weiss looked at Naruto, who was standing at Cinder and right into her eyes. Cinder smiled 'pleasantly' at Naruto for a moment when his eyes focused on her eyes, and while Naruto's eyes seemed to have a cool blue glow of power to them, her eyes seemed to possess a more hot hum of strength in them.

She seemed like the seaon of autumn if he had to give a feeling to her, it was like the month of october in her eyes, and in the general feel to her reminded him of the season he was born in.

"Haven... and you are important enough to come to this party?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I am very, _very_ talented and in my last year of Haven." Cinder spoke, which would put her age at around 21 or 22 years old if Haven had a 4 year long stay like Beacon did.

"Sure, I'll dance with you." Naruto said as he let go of Weiss, and the girl raised an eyebrow as she pinched his ear.

"Keep it clean Naruto, I am going to talk with some of the higher class." Weiss said as she made plans to get herself in the good graces of the other high class business CEOs that would be attending. It was always a good move to start making connections as early as possible, so she would take the chance to do that while Naruto danced with this strange woman.

Cinder extended her hand to Naruto, and he took it as she moved closer towards him. She placed one of her hands on his shoulder, and the other one stayed very closely intertwined with his hand. She moved her body close, and made sure that he had his free hand on her waist as she danced back and forth, left to right, and my other directions with him. She stayed closer to him, allowing herself to fall into the position of the lead dancer, since Naruto never properly learned how to dance.

"So, you do not seem to be enjoying this party." Cinder noted to Naruto, and her noticed that her breath was very warm.

"I am not a fancy guy, fancy stuff like this is boring. I only came so that I wouldn't be rude, and I was told there would be a statue of me." Naruto said to her, remembering the statue he would be getting deciated to him.

"To think, that the Schnee family would pay for a statue to be made of a Faunus." Cinder said with some amusement in her voice.

"I'm not a Faunus." Naruto stated in a dull tone. He understood that he had whisker marks, but he wasn't a Faunus.

"Really? All Faunus have some type of animal trait, be they be animal ears, horns, claws, a tail, and they share their personality with their animal... you have fox whiskers, and a very... fox-like personality." Cinder said as she explained the reasoning behind everyone's assumption. Animal ears, horn, or even a tail weren't the only thing. Sometimes whisker marks were a legit way to identify a Faunus, and Naruto looked such the part of a fox that it was a very easy assumption to make.

Some Faunus, those with claws, didn't even look like Faunus unless they extended their claws, while Naruto was a human who could pass for a Faunus.

"I am not a Faunus." Naruto said with a twitching eye, and Cinder seemed to smile a bit more widely.

"Touchy, aren't we?" Cinder spoke with a mere whisper, but meant for him to plainly hear her.

"I am not touchy. It is annoying, first I am a demon, and now I am a faunus. Now I am a god... Why can't people just see me as human?" Naruto complained to her with a frown. Nobody saw him as Naruto anymore, it was demon, faunus, or even god by some people. He was now no longer just Naruto.

"Well then Naruto, I will believe you to be human... nothing more and nothing else." Cinder said, and Naruto smiled. That was a nice thing for her to say to him.

"Thanks... Cinder." Naruto said as she led them around, and Cinder smirked for a second as she backed Naruto into the butler and the wine spilled over down Naruto's back.

"GAH!? Cold!" Naruto yelped as he jumped and turned his head at an odd angle to look at his back, and he could feel the wine that had stuck to his back. Cinder smiled and her eyes glowed, before she grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't see him there. I know, I will take you back to my room and we can get you cleaned up." Cinder said, like she just came up with the idea on the spot. She didn't, that was the plan from the beginning. She figured that Naruto wouldn't want to go around with a soaked shirt, so she would remove him from the party through this method.

"Sure, sounds good." Naruto said with a groan as he touched his back, and he could imagine how sticky the shirt was going to be when he started to dry.

Cinder smirked when Naruto wasn't paying attention, and she started to lead him out of the ballroom and out of the building.

Everything was going according to her plan.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **In a fight, Cinder is not match for Naruto, but she doesn't have to fight him, now does she?**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	87. Chapter 88

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Warning: Mature Content**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Cinder smirked as she watched her plan working before her very eyes, they were only about 5 minutes away from the Schnee home via a short walk, but it was worth the walk. She had Naruto _alone_ in a hotel room that she had paid for, for the sole purpose of tonight. Well, she wouldn't say they were "alone" considering that she had her own back up waiting for her in the next room over. She was trying to seduce a god-like being who could wipe out anything he wanted to, and change the very landscape in a matter of seconds to minutes. Maps had needed to be redrawn after his fight with the "God-Grimm" as some people were dubbing it.

Lucky for her, she had access to the White Fang, and she had learned that Naruto had a little habit of taking hits instead of dodging or blocking.

He had a habit of bleeding enourmous amounts of blood all over the place.

His power wasn't Aura, and he didn't have a Semblence... instead, his power was rooted deeply into his very DNA. She blood cell had a portion of that power, but they couldn't do anything with it without cloning technology... and the only island that _had_ cloning technology on it had been destroyed.

By Naruto.

He had unknowingly prevented her from raising an army of clone Naruto's to do with what she wanted, which was good for him since he wouldn't have to deal with clones of himself. She had watched the video of him very carefully, and had deduced how each other his abilities worked through it.

Shadow Clones - Dividing his energy to clone himself, pops when it takes a certain amount of damage  
Replacement - Uses high speed technique to switch himself with an object, right before being hit  
Rasengan (and variants) - thousands of spirals of energy, contained tightly in a sphere of energy, with the spirals being both spinning in all directions, and condensed power  
'Toad Mode' - A second state of being, where all of his abilities are taken to godly levels  
Red eyed mode - A demonic transformation that causes fear in mortals, and drastically increases abilities

Those were the only things that she had been able to learn, but she knew that his skills were highly valued. She could never beat him in a straight up fight, even if she were to take the power of all four Maiden's, she couldn't match this boy.

So she wouldn't match him.

"Oh my, it seems you have made yourself comfortable." Cinder said with a smirk on her face when Naruto took his shirt off and undid his belt. He didn't like the belt, and it wouldn't help him since he needed to go take a shower.

"I am just getting ready to shower though... I'm sticky." Naruto said, and Cinder nodded her head. She would play along, she didn't plan on leaving him any option in the end. She had done her research, aka, she threatened the hell out of Junior and forced the man to devulge everything he knew about Naruto and his personality. The boy was oblivious to a woman's advanaces, and had no real resistance against a seductive woman. Despite his "ninja" status, he didn't seem to have any formal seduction training.

Good for her, he might be oblivious, but that just made this more fun for her to get under his skin and truly unleash the sleeping beast.

"You can use my shampoo, you see, I am a little sticky as well. I will get the stain out of your shirt in the meanwhile." Cinder said pleasantly as she gestured towards the bathroom. She would get the stain out, she did promise him that, but she had more than just that on her mind.

These were nice clothes, it would be a real shame if something were to happen to them, and she did mean that one.

She enjoyed clothes, making and fixing them.

"Oh, thanks." Naruto said to her as he took off his pants, not caring if she was in the room with her. She did frown at his lack of manners and understanding of proper appearances, but said nothing about.

She planned on seducing him, or rather, she planned on starting a relationship with him.

Naruto was a good guy, he would _never_ have a one night stand. Junior made sure to inform her of the boy's morals. That being said, Naruto was not without his sexual desires and his own tastes. He was surrounded by girls, and that was exactly why he wasn't being properly seduced by those seeking his affection.

15 through 17 year old girls, capable of a proper seduction? Ha, that made her want to laugh.

'Children might be able to act sexy, but there is no way they can be truly _seductive_.' Cinder thought as she took Naruto's shirt and yellow symbols started to appear around the shirt. The stain was gone in seconds, and Cinder took some water and soaked the shirt in the water. It wouldn't stain, but the purpose of it wasn't to stain, but keep Naruto hear longer.

She needed to buy herself at least 15 to 20 minutes.

She already had her false story set up, and she was enrolled as a Haven student officially, so it would be easy for that part of the story to come up true. She made sure that even if checked, her crafted story would come up true.

The shower turning on was her cue to begin her work.

"Hey Cinder, there is no soap." Naruto said as he opened the door and stuck his head out, nearly giving her a heart attack at the sudden move on his part.

"The shampoo is also a body wash, it looks like your shirt needs a few minutes to dry. Actually, it seems that I got a bit more than a little wine on me... wine doesn't show on black it would seem. I think I will join you in there." Cinder said to Naruto, and his face turned red when he realized what she was going to do. Naruto moved back into the shower, while Cinder stood up. She got him where she wanted him, it was all in the palm of her hand now.

She didn't need to overpower him.

She just needed to take away the power over her that he had... by making him fall for her, and prevent him from ever gaining the desire to kill her.

"Uh, I think everything is good here!" Naruto called out to her, and she slipped off her high heels. She would lose about an inch in height without them, but that would be fine by her. "I mean, we aren't dating... or married... and we just met each other." Naruto continued from beyond the thin walls seperating them.

"I don't see how that matters, am I not attractive?" Cinder asked him with a false tone of disappointment.

"NO! I mean, you are super pretty... but I don't feel good doing stuff... with a girl I will never see again." Naruto said to her, and she started to remove her dress. She didn't beother with a bra, it was something that she didn't overly need. She was small breasted, and her dress had a built in bra that made her a little bigger looking. She wasn't puny, but she was about average compared to the women that seemed to be around Naruto... like Yang Xiao Long and Pyrrha Nikos.

"Oh, then, why not become... closer. I will be going to Beacon _very_ soon. After all, this is it's own kind of friendship." Cinder spoke as she exposed the pinkness of her nipples to the empty room. She was confident, the largeness of her breasts did not stop them from being seductive. The shape alone, and the confidence she bore them with, were amazingly seductive with her body type.

"What kind of friendship is that?" Naruto asked from in the shower, and she allowed the dress to fully fall around her ankles, and stepped out of it. She removed the bacl shorts the wore underneath her dress, and allowed her panties to be shown. She then took those off, and she smiled to herself darkly.

This was almost too easy, the boy of naive and oblivious.

The worked in her favor in this case.

A young male, starved for love but with the same urges as any other boy, if not more. A desire for physical and emotional affection, emotionally starved and physically attractive. Cinder took out her Scroll from her clothes, before she pressed "Play" and she transfered her music over Wifi and used the room's speaker to play her seduction music that she had picked out for this encounter.

"You see, some friendships are normal... some are special. These friendships have romantic intentions... and they don't work... unless you give them a chance." Cinder said as she opened the door to the bathroom, and Naruto moved so that he was in the shower and seperated from her again. She smirked to herself, the guy didn't know how to react to her acting like this.

This, this was the difference between the seduction of a _woman_ and the seduction of a _teenager_.

The difference in experience, and the knowledge of how to get a person truly hot an bothered. Showing a flash of tit, that was child's play, and in the long run didn't work. It got a man hot, but it didn't really seduce him as much as excite him.

"So... like dating?" Naruto asked her in confusion.

"Similar, but you see... this special kind of relationship fufills another need. After all, you can't just ask somebody you know this." Cinder said honestly. You couldn't just ask somebody who you actually know to sleep with you, it made things awkward between them.

"Ask what?" Naruto asked, and Cinder walked into the shower and stood behind him, her back against the wall as she crossed her arms. She extended one arm, before she touched a finger to his back and started to write a message for him on it.

"For a more fun activity, you see. You can't ask a good friend for sex, but you _can_ ask somebody you just met. You see, we humans have this-" Cinder said as she moved towards Naruto and placed an arm around his body and used it to turn the water on even hotter than before. She prefered it hotter than what he had it on. "-primal need. You and I, this could be our relationship... Filling each other with _love_ of a different kind. Unique and special, different." Cinder spoke slyly, and she was only feeling excitement.

She had heard from Junior that Naruto was very perceptive of when he was being lied to, or rather, when somebody meant him harm.

She meant him no harm, nor was she outright lying to him. She was being honest, for the sake of her goals she would be more than willing to offer her body up as a fair trade. This was, after all, the difference between seduction and merely trying to be sexy.

Those twins had tried to drug a man, who had noticed the drugs.

Cinder _was_ the drug, her body was a toxic drug.

She was going to get Naruto _addicted_ to her drug.

"Unique... isn't this just a one night stand?" Naruto asked her, and she laughed softly in his ear and pressed the very tips of her nipples into his back.

"Of course not, you see... I am _very_ interest in a continued relationship. This will be how it starts, it is normal after all. Not all relationships start with "hello", they start right where we are now." Cinder spoke the truth. These days, it was lust that drove the world of adults to meet each other. People had sex when they met each other, and if they still liked the person after sex they got together. She didn't lie, so Naruto didn't detect a lie, and he seemed to relax a bit.

"What if I have feelings for somebody else?" Naruto asked, and while he didn't have feelings for another girl... well he wasn't sure of his own feelings at this moment... he forgot where he was going with this.

"If you aren't dating, it isn't cheating. You are a big strong man, if you don't like this... stop me." Cinder said as she cupped his flaccid manhood with her hand. She waited for a moment, and Naruto seemed to be debating with himself.

'... Is this really normal?' Naruto thought, because he did believe her in that she wasn't lying. Something felt wrong about this, but at the same time... the way she was talking really spoke to him.

A different, unique relationship that started with more than hello? That sounded amazing.

'Smaller when flaccid, I wonder how large when big?' Cinder wondered as she worked her fingers and started to try and fluff him up. She knew that length had nearly no change in the pleasure of sex, but she wanted bragging rights about this as well.

"Wait, stop." Naruto said as he placed his hand on her, before she groped a bit harder and she looked over his shoulder.

"Oh no, you see, you have to say it like you mean it. Do you mean it? Do you not want to have a relationship with me?" Cinder asked him, and she started to stroke him when he started to harden. She used her free hand, and reached between her own legs and prepped herself for some good sex.

"I do... but this doesn't feel right." Naruto said to her, and she smiled to herself.

Time to put her other information to good use.

"Well, I guess it does seem weird to some. I mean, maybe not all parents tell their children this is okay." Cinder spoke carefully, making sure not to mention that she actually knew that he didn't have parents. She just wanted to make him assume that she was assuming his parents didn't teach this to him.

"Parents teach this to their children?" Naruto asked her with wide eyes, and she continued to stroke him, and he was completely hard. Her fingers could barely wrap around his dick at this point, so he had a great thickness about him. She moved her hand from the base, and she measured with her hand... he had an impressive girth, and his length was no less impressive. He had about... 7... 8 inches to him. Somewhere between that point most likely.

Very good size to him.

"Of course, anyway, just say you want it to stop and it will. We don't have to do this tonight, I will be at Beacon next week. I'll give you my number, and we can go out and enjoy a fine date. I am willing to take things slow, you just seemed like a confident, strong, and fast man." Cinder spoke with nothing but admiration in her voice. He DID seem like he was filled with confidence, and he was strong and fast. She picked very carefully the words she said, because that way she wasn't lying to him.

There was a reason she picked the music that she picked to play, it was a relaxing music that encouraged sexual excitement.

*Biiing biiing biiing*

"That is my scroll!" Naruto said as he rushed out of the bathroom and went towards the bed that his Scroll was laying on top of. Cinder frowned, that unexpected interuption ruined it. She literally had him in the palm of her hand right there. He was seconds away from accepting her proposal.

Literally, she was seconds away from getting her hands on Naruto!

 _Hey, where did you go? - Weiss_  
 _Wine spilled on me, but I will be back soon. - Naruto_

'Thanks Weiss, you have no idea how... holy shit.' Naruto thought with wide eyes as Cinder walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her body. She smiled towards Naruto with a sly look, and Naruto covered his erection with a pillow. "Oh look, my shirt is dry!" Naruto said to her as he motioned towards his shirt, and she grabbed it and held it out to him instead.

"My offer is still open, so how about it. I am sure you and I have a lot in common, so how about exchanging Scroll numbers?" Cinder asked Naruto as she took her Scroll and extended it to him. Naruto pressed his Scroll against her Scroll, and a strange symbol appeared on her Scroll.

A Black Queen.

The same symbol appeared on his screen for a moment, and her number appeared seconds later. She smiled, before she removed the towel and when it dropped to the floor and went over to get dressed. She allowed Naruto to see her butt as she turned around, she didn't show him anything up front. She got redressed, she had no wine on her clothes, and she dried her hair off fully and allowed it to fall back into it's normal look. Naruto got dressed as quickly as he could.

'He doesn't realize it, but now my virus is in his Scroll. I will have all of the secrets on his Scroll.' Cinder thought, and while that wasn't helpful to her directly, she could use information she got to further her seduction.

"I'm sorry for all of this, I would really like to be friends with you... but I am not comfortable having sex with you after just meeting you." Naruto told her, and she nodded her head. Sex was actually something that she planned to use to give Naruto a strong bond to her, one that would make it hard for him to go against her. Having sex tonight, or in three weeks, didn't really affect that. So long as she had the sex, and was able to have it regularly, then she would still achieve her goal.

"So, you are not opposed to it later?" Cinder asked him, and he nodded his head.

"I mean... if we get to know each other and all... but I have a date to get back to." Naruto said as he started to rush out of the room to go meet up with Weiss again, and Cinder smirked the second she was out of the room.

She got his number. She got him interested in her. She got her virus in his Scroll. She made a lasting impression. She also formed a light bond of trust between them.

She would call this seduction a success.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **"Seduction" does not equate to "Sex" despite what people think. Sex is just the most popular form of Seduction.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	88. Chapter 89

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Soooo, what did you want to show me?" Naruto asked Weiss as he looked around her room. She had dragged him here, and she was getting out her sword for some reason. She had something to show him, but she wouldn't say what it was that she was going to actually show off. Weiss smiled at him, before she raised her sword and took up a stance that he was somewhat familiar with.

A Glyph appeared on the ground between them, and started to spin wildly.

Then in a flash, Naruto saw a suit of armor holding onto a sword replace the circle. It stood where the circle had been, it was the same armor that Weiss had summoned when she first learned to summon.

Only tiny.

The Knight was only about 6 inches tall in height, nowhere near enough to be considered any real threat in a fight. It was super tiny, but Weiss had been able to summon it at her whim. She had made more progress in the last month, than she had in the last 17 YEARS of her life when it came to her summoning Glyph thanks to Naruto. Before, she couldn't even summon something this size, but now she could summon a full suit of armor at her whim... though tiny.

"Look, I took your teachings and turned them into this. I remembered the feeling of near-death, and used it to summon... now I just need practice." Weiss said to him, since the Knight was possible .5 cm taller than the last time she summoned it. That was a massive improvement when compared to not summoning anything at all.

"Well... you know what they say... it isn't about size, it's more on how you use it." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the Tiny Knight.

"... Really classy Naruto, a penis joke. Real classy." Weiss said to Naruto, and the Knight vanished just like it had appeared. Weiss had lost control over it, but she had summoned it for nearly a full minute this time.

One day, she would be able to summon it to it's full size, and hold it for... however long her aura could hold it for.

"Well Yang isn't here to make one." Naruto mentioned the only person who was both guy and girl crazy.

"Yeah, she isn't... which is why this party is so much fun." Weiss said with complete honesty in her voice. She agreed to share Naruto with Yang, but she didn't find the girl's sense of fun to be... fun by her standards of the word.

"Yeah... fun." Naruto repeated, and Weiss noticed the sarcasm.

"I brought you here for another reason. I never got to formally say thank you for saving my life... everything I have now is thanks to you. My friends, my school life, everything." Weiss said as she went over to the other side of her bed. She had something delivered to her home, and picked up by a butler to be wrapped, just for today. Weiss pulled out a small box, only about a foot in length, and placed it on top of the bed.

It had orange wrapping paper.

"Eh? You got me a gift?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded her head.

"I did, you gave me something much more precious to me though. This gift can never cover what I owe you... every breath I take is thanks to you." Weiss spoke from her heart. Every single time she continued life, she had thanks to him. She owed him so much, and while she knew other people could save her life... it meant so much more when Naruto did it. She rejected him, she kicked and abused him, and she ignored him. Yet, despite all of that he still took a chainsaw to the back.

He didn't have aura, if he got hit he actually got hit with the full force of all attacks.

He took a chainsaw to the back for her.

He risked his life for a stranger who treated him like shit, and disrespected him in the worst of ways.

"No biggie Weiss, you didn't have to get me a gift... but thanks." Naruto said as he accepted the present. He started to undo the wrapping paper, before he opened up the box inside. Naruto looked with wide eyes, before he pulled out a headband. He looked towards Weiss with wide eyes, the headband cloth was white and super soft, and the metal on the front of it was very nice.

"I figured you might like another one, incase anything happened... so I took a picture of your headband and had one special made... you don't mind do you?" Weiss asked, before she was wrapped up in a hug. She was surprised by the gesture, and didn't know how to respond to it.

"Thanks Weiss, this means so much to me. I was worried that something would happen to my headband... it is one of my precious belongings. Thank you." Naruto spoke to her, and she smiled in a small way, before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. She just enjoyed the hug, and she felt something touch her cheek.

A wet drop.

Naruto was crying, and his body was shaking a little. He was so happy with her, that he was actually crying. It made sense, Naruto was a huge cry baby. When he was happy or sad, he cried. He wore his emotions on his sleeves, and was super expressive with them. He wasn't like other guys who refused to cry,

"... Idiot... Why are you crying?" Weiss asked, but her words were nothing like the harsh words she used on others.

"This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever given me, of course I am crying you Princess." Naruto said to her, and the hug ended so that he could wipe away the tears. Over the years, he never celebrated his birthday or any holidays. Nobody got him gifts on those anyway, and the only two gifts he had ever gotten were his headband and his track suit. His necklace wasn't so much a gift, as him winning a bet.

"I'm not a Princess, I am a heiress." Weiss corrected Naruto with a small smile on her face, and the two of them shared a nice little laugh together.

This was nice.

 _ **-With Ruby and Yang-**_

"So... What did you want to talk to me about?" Ruby asked as she looked towards Yang with a raised eyebrow. It was only them in the room tonight, which was weird after living with roommates for so long now. She wasn't used to being alone with Yang anymore, she kind of felt lonely when it was just her and one other person.

Two was boring, three or more was fun.

"Weiss is planning to get Naruto to practice polygamy." Yang said to Ruby bluntly, but it didn't really work out like she thought.

Ruby didn't know what polygamy meant.

"Huh?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow raised even higher than it was before.

"She wants Naruto to start a harem." Yang corrected herself, and she expected Ruby to get it that time.

Nope.

"Still don't know what you are saying." Ruby admitted dryly, not having a single clue what Yang was on about. It had something to do with Weiss and Naruto, she got that much, but the rest of it was just a big blank to her.

"You know when a man and a woman love each other, they get married right? Well, this is the same thing, but when a man and multiple women love each other, the man gets married to all of the women." Yang spoke with a tone to suggest that it wasn't that wrong to her. Ruby thought about it for a moment, before she undertsood the core concept of it.

"Weiss? Weiss wants to share Naruto? Yeah right, like I would believe that." Ruby denied without even really considering it. The selfish little princess, who thought of only herself, was willing to share the man she loved.

Ruby called bullshizz on that.

"I think she has daddy issues that are causing this, to be honest, but that isn't the issue. I agreed with Weiss to join her in convincing Naruto, Blake, and... you to join it." Yang admitted to Ruby, who looked honestly disturbed.

"Gross Yang, that is just wrong." Ruby said to her, and Yang looked surprised for a moment. She would have thought Ruby would have been all aboard the idea of spreading the love.

"Really? You don't like the idea?" Yang asked, and Ruby narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow. The idea, while appealing as a way to insure you got your true love... meant that you didn't get as much love as you would if you were with Naruto alone. It was a perverting sacred vows, and turning it into something else.

"I don't like it, it sounds too much like cheating for me." Ruby said, and Yang looked at her.

"Then you hate Dad?" Yang asked, and Ruby looked surprised for a moment.

"Eh?" Ruby let out a shocked noise from the back of her throat, not too sure what Yang was playing at.

"Well, think about it... my Mom and Dad never broke up. Dad cheated on my Mom with Mom, and they had you... you are born from the relationship of a man being with more than 1 woman... and look at how close we are? We share 1 Dad, and we had a loving Mom together." Yang said with a wide smile. It was part of the reason that she accepted this plan of Weiss', because she saw how it could work out herself.

She and Ruby were only half-sisters, but even that didn't stop them from truly loving each other LIKE SISTERS. If Naruto had children with all of them, those children might just have that same bond. It would be nice to see such a large family grow up together.

"I don't care, you didn't even consider Naruto's feelings." Ruby said to Yang, who raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, because being told you get to be with multiple girls, and none of them being angry about it, is THAT unappealing to men. Naruto is a pervert, you think he wouldn't want this?" Yang asked, and Ruby puffed out her cheeks.

"Naruto doesn't even understand romantic love, of course, I don't really get it either... but I don't want to get my feelings, or anyone's feelings, hurt because of this. Also, I don't want to share a husband with you." Ruby said with Yang, who looked kind of hurt at that last remark. It sounded resentful to her, like Ruby didn't like her.

"Why?" Yang asked, and Ruby looked sorry when she heard the hurt in her voice.

"Boys and girls who love each other... do stuff with their privates. Well, I don't want Naruto's privates in my privates if they were also in your privates." Ruby admitted to knowing about sex. She was 15 years old, she wasn't some naive little girl about everything. She didn't understand a lot of stuff, and didn't pay a lot of attention, but even SHE knew what sex was. She had Qrow as an uncle, and he was a total perv. She had Yang as a sister, and she was also a closet/open pervert.

She knew what sex was, and what it involved.

"Oh... Huh, I forgot about that part... That is kind of gross." Yang admitted, because when she thought about it... she didn't want to have anything that was inside of Ruby, inside of her as well. It would be weird, not a deal breaker, but it would be strange for her to think about.

"Kind of?" Ruby asked sarcastically.

"Okay, it would be very weird... so you don't want to do it?" Yang questioned her, and Ruby sighed for a moment.

"I already made peace with the fact Naruto might not even want me. If we get together, I would love that... but so long as Naruto is happy, I don't think I would mind having my heart broken." Ruby said with a soft smile, and Yang looked at her sadly. Ruby had self-esteem issues, the same issues that any girl her age had. It was understandable that she didn't believe Naruto would be interested in her, but at the same time Yang didn't like that Ruby thought that way.

"You are a beautiful girl Ruby, even more beautiful than I am." Yang said to Ruby as she touched her chin and had the girl look her in the eye.

"Are you kidding? Look at you, anyway, I am 2 years younger than him... all of you are about his age." Ruby told her, and Yang let go of her chin and grabbed her breasts.

"Ruby, I'm sexier than you... but I am talking about real beauty. I might be beautiful on the outside... but you are beautiful on the outside... and the inside. Way much more so than me." Yang encouraged the girl. Unlike with Blake, Yang was nothing but supportive for Ruby's feelings towards Naruto. She might want him as well, but she would understand and accept Ruby and Naruto getting together.

"Thanks Yang." Ruby said as she wrapped her arms around her sister, and gave her a sisterly hug.

"No problem Ruby... So will you reconsider the harem thing? You might be fine with your heart breaking, but that would crush Naruto." Yang asked her, because she didn't want her sister to get her heart broken. Ruby had a well and true love for Naruto, she could tell that much. The two just went together so well that if they didn't get together, Yang would be a little sad for them. Yang wanted to be with Naruto, but the sister in her wanted to see Ruby with him.

The harem allowed for both to happen.

"... I get first dibs on everything." Ruby spoke in a small voice. She didn't realize that if her heart broken, the same would happen to Naruto.

"Huh?" Yang asked with wide eyes.

"I get first dibs on everything. First kiss, first date, first to marry, first to have a child, first to have sex... I want the firsts. I am just not comfortable with going after you... I'm not being too selfish... am I?" Ruby asked in an unsure voice. She wanted to go before Yang, because she didn't feel comfortable going after her when it came to some of the more... intimate stuff.

"... Yes, yes, yes, no, yes." Yang said to her in the order she was willing to accept.

"Huh?" Ruby asked, and Yang grinned at her.

"You can kiss him first. You can date him first. You can marry him first. You can even have sex with him first... but you can't have his first child. That is ALL up to luck there." Yang said to her. For all they knew, Naruto and Ruby could have a very bad sexual chemistry that led to her not getting pregnant for a good number off tries. Then, say Naruto and Weiss had a good chemistry and had a baby on the first try.

It was totally to be decided by chance.

"Okay... not that I want to have sex with him right now or anything-" Ruby said when she realized what she had been talking about.

"Ruby, calm down. It is normal, really normal, to have these desires. When you love a person, of course you want to do those kinds of things with them, it is what your body wants to do. It just means you are human... if you want to act on those urges... completely up to you. I won't stop you." Yang said as she raised her hands up. She understood better than anyone she knew that sex was normal. It wasn't something that was super sacred to her, well it was sacred in the way she would only fuck a guy she was in love with. Sex was something your body wanted, that you wanted. It was a natural part of life.

Ruby seemed a little embarassed, so Yang decided to mess with her.

"So... since we are on the topic. Got any juicy sex dreams to tell me about?" Yang asked Ruby, who looked like she was going to turn into a tomato any second now.

This was going to be good.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	89. Chapter 90

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"You look even worse than last time Yami." Ruby said as she was pulled into Naruto's mind, since she had fallen asleep not long ago she had decided that she would come and visit Dark Naruto... or simply known as Yami. She had expected him to look a little different, but not so different.

Before, he had faded away a little and recombined with Naruto.

As time went on, Yami was no longer needed to keep Naruto's dark emotions supressed. Naruto was truly happy now, and his resentment at the world was fading away into nothing. He was being wiped out by the light that was Naruto's happiness, genuine happiness with nothing tainting it. He was being forcefully recombined with Naruto, leading to Naruto becoming whole once more. Naruto wasn't a complete person while Yami existed, which was a sad thing for Yami, but it wasn't like Yami would truly vanished.

He would be apart of Naruto again.

"Something happened tonight... I felt somebody take part of me out of Naruto." Yami said as he looked at the missing parts of his body. Instead of guts spilling out, he had whisps of chakra that were leaking out of his body. The yellow chakra was a darker shade than the sun yellow Naruto normally had, but it was still yellow. The whisps were fading away into nothing, and at a slow rate Yami was fading away... but Ruby could feel something was wrong.

"Take?" Ruby asked him nervously.

"Yes, somebody did something and stole a fraction of Naruto's soul... me." Yami said with a frown on his face... the half of his face that was still present. The other half of his entire head was gone. He was missing nearly half of his entire body in chunks and pieces, and unlucky that half of his face was gone. It didn't hamper his ability to talk, but it was annoying for him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ruby asked the darker half of Naruto's soul.

"No... I can feel my other half being tainted as we speak. I am no longer being combined with Naruto... instead I am being pulled into... something. Not sure, but it is kind of worrying. All I know, is that my other half isn't alone." Yami said as he closed his eye and started to focus on his other half that was located in somebody else now.

 _ **-Another Soul-**_

Fire.

Burning flames were in the soul of the person who can taken half of Yami, and was pulling the rest of him in slowly. The half of Yami was was inside of this soul looked around, the air was darkness, and there were flames that didn't create light. These flames were bright, but they refused to illuminate the surroundings at all. The soul was one of a corrupted person, somebody who cared not for others.

What was being burned?

Red leaves, the fires were burning off of red leaves that refused to completely burn. Yami didn't know why they had to be red, but it would seem like maple leaves. It was strange, but at the same time seemed to be important. He couldn't see the mental apparation of the soul, the representation of their mentality. Normally, even when Naruto wasn't inside of his mindscape, there was a mental body of him that was unconscious and waiting to awaken when he entered his mindscape.

That, or the mental body was hidden away.

There was another though, the mental representation of a different person unlinked to the soul through ordinary means. It was a woman who didn't naturally belong in this soul, somebody who didn't have enough of a conscious to interact with the soul. Just a body that was laying on the ground... her body was producing the red leaves that were being burned by the flames around her. She was laying on a bed of red leaves, and even this small amount of soul gave off an enourmous power by the standards of Remnant.

She was leagues stronger than the likes of Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss combined. Yami could feel the power, and this woman was somebody that could wipe out Team RWBY and Team JNPR all on her own without even trying.

She had darker skin, but it was paled by some kind of death-like state. She had short brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were closed, but she had a beauty mark underneath the left eye. Her face was covered in horrible scars, but she was still rather beautiful despite the large scarring. Her body wore a simple white skirt, and a simple white tube top. She wore nothing else besides that.

Yami's eye narrowed.

This was the woman that Naruto had sensed in Sage Mode, being snuck into the Vault underneath Beacon. The person that Ozpin was trying to keep a secret from him.

 _ **-Naruto's Soul-**_

"So... find anything out?" Ruby asked Yami with a curious look to her eyes, and Yami sighed in annoyance and rubbed the back of his head.

"Nothing... just suffering and flames. Whoever stole part of me, and part of somebody else, is one fucked up person. Damn, and I thought I was twisted." Yami said with annoyance. He had always been twisted, he was Naruto's darkness so of course he was a twisted version of Naruto, but this person was truly evil. Just by coming in contact with that soul, his other half was being twisted into a deeper darkness. A darkness so deep that it made Yami fear he might turn out like Sasuke, and fall into a pitch black abyss of darkness.

"How long do you have?" Ruby asked seriously, and Yami looked at how fast he was vanishing.

"Maybe two or three weeks before I fully get pulled out of here... Yo, Kyuubi!" Yami called out behind him, and a giant red eye opened up.

"What do you want?" The Kyuubi asked with a narrowed eye, and Ruby looked away from that eye filled with hatred.

"I know you are still connected to my other half too, just like how you stay connected to all of Naruto's Shadow Clones when he makes them. What can you tell me about this?" Yami asked with narrowed eyes. Naruto's Shadow Clones retained the same connection to the Kyuubi that Naruto did, they could call upon the same power as him. It was a fact that the chakra of Naruto's clones were connected to him, so they would be connected to the same seal.

By ripping out a piece of Yami, whoever this person was, had gained a connection to the Kyuubi inside of Naruto... if they could ever draw on the power properly.

He doubted that though, considering that power would turn anyone who wasn't strong enough into a corpse on the ground.

"Magic of which I have not seen before." The Kyuubi spoke deeply, not all to much caring about what was happening.

"Fine then... Kurama." Yami spoke the true name of the Kyuubi so easily, and the Kyuubi huffed for a moment. He didn't even care if Yami used it's true name, he didn't care what people called him. He just didn't tell his name to people, because nobody asked him about it before. He was never sore about his name, if somebody used it, he didn't give a rat's ass.

He didn't respond, and Yami knew that he had won.

"So... Can I practice confessing to Naruto, to you?" Ruby asked Yami out of nowhere, and Yami looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, I have an important message for you to pass along to the real me. I want to make sure that he knows how to take care of fuzzy here when the time comes." Yami said as he gestured to Kurama. If Naruto paid attention to Gerotora, then he would already know the secret to defeating a Tailed Beast and taking their chakra.

Gerotora actually explained it to them twice now.

"Can I practice after?" Ruby asked with a pout, and Yami rolled his eye and nodded.

"To defeat a Tailed Beast, you just have to take your chakra and pulled out their chakra with it. While you do this, you have to overpower their willpower. When the time comes, I want you to be with Naruto... I won't be here anymore by then, and I want to make sure he knows how to defeat this guy here. He is already more than strong enough, but I want to make sure his willpower is also strong." Yami spoke seriously. He wanted to make sure that Naruto was able to overpower the willpower and hatred of the Nine Tails when the time came. Naruto's vessel was already filled with love, the only way to truly overpower the willpower of the Kyuubi... well, one of two ways to master that power.

The other way was to be SO filled with hatred that you instantly mastered the power of the Kyuubi, and held the same wishes for destruction.

"You aren't going to say anything to that?" Ruby asked Kurama as she looked over to them, and an eye opened up.

"Naruto is strong, once he had mastered the Sage arts, he became equal to a Tailed Beast in every way. If this was two years ago, I wouldn't be worried. I will not be controlled though." Kurama warned her, and she gulped when she saw those pointed teeth. Each tooth alone was large enough to rip be larger than a human. She didn't want to be ripped apart by those teeth.

"See, even fuzzy here thinks Naruto is ready to fight him... like he said. This isn't 15 year old Naruto filled with secret hatred... this is a strong 17 year old Naruto, whose heart has been filled with love. I guess he has you to thank for that Ruby... so continue filling us with love." Yami said as he thanked her. He didn't have much longer until he was stolen from Naruto completely.

"Is there anyway to save you?" Ruby asked, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really, defeat the person who is stealing me might do it. Now, what did you want to do?" Yami asked Ruby, and she turned red for a moment as she took calming breaths.

"I love you Naruto, will you go on a date with me!" Ruby shouted out at the top of her lungs, and Yami crossed his arms, one of which was incomplete.

"Sure." Yami said, and Ruby took a deep breath.

"I love you, go on a date with me!" Ruby screamed out again. She was practicing so that she didn't mess up when she really tried this in real life. This was her first love, she didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Okay." Yami said, knowing this was how Naruto would react.

"I am in love with you, and want to go to a movie this weekend!" Ruby declared out loud, trying another way of saying her love.

"Sure thing, pick you up at 7." Yami humored her with a light grin. This was kind of boring, but at the same time a little fun.

It looks like he could leave Naruto in Ruby's hands when he vanished.

Yami closed his eyes and smiled.

This was nice.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **PleaseMe Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	90. Chapter 91

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"It really is a beautiful night out... Now that we are out of the freaking cold ass Atlas." Naruto said as he rode in a Bullhead with Weiss, and he looked at the night's sky. Atlas was nearly always cold, it was far up north so the ground was nearly always covered in snow. Naruto's history as a citizen of the Land of FIRE made sure that he didn't quite enjoy the cold.

Weiss punched him in the arm, though she wasn't that offended by his comment.

Atlas was cold, she was just used to the cold.

"Idiot, this is still my home country." Weiss reminded Naruto, knowing that didn't think before speaking half of the time.

"Oh, snow is pretty... but fuck everything else about the snow." Naruto stated with a grin on his face. He wasn't a big fan of snow, never had been much of a fan for something that he didn't experience much of. He experienced snow maybe... 3... 4 times in his entire life. Today being one of those times to be completely honest.

"Just like 'Fuck that Volcano' and 'Fuck that Grimm' you seem to do?" Weiss asked Naruto in a slightly happy way. She enjoyed this conversation.

"How do you know about the Volcano I blew up?" Naruto asked her with a surprised look. He hadn't told anyone but Junior about when he blew up that volcano. Weiss looked at him like he was stupid.

"An erupting volcano blowing up, an island vanishing, giant beasts being defeated, forests being wiped out in a night... I have seen your track record. If there is any huge amount of collateral damage, I blame you." Weiss grit out with a little bit of irritation. He was an idiot that caused a lot of unneeded destruction. Naruto didn't have to wipe out the Emerald Forest, and he didn't have to wipe the Research Island from the face of Remnant (her sister had informed her of that one). The only good thing he did was wipe an erupting volcano away, before it could destroy a small village.

"... Well shit." Naruto said with a pout.

Did he really cause that much destruction when he fought? Because if so, he needed to cut back on the destruction techniques while Remnant was still able to be lived on.

"Oh, shooting star, make a wish... Is that star coming a little..." Weiss trailed off when she saw a purple flash go across the sky... before it changed direction. Weiss and Naruto both watched as it curved towards them, and a flaming ball of purple shot over their heads and blew the Bullhead off course. Weiss held onto Naruto, while Naruto held onto the Bullhead while it tried to remain stable.

The meteor crashed into the mountains, and Naruto snorted when he saw a huge splash of lava come out of the mountain that it had hit.

Fuck that volcano too.

"Well look at that, pretty colors." Naruto commented as he watched the mountains exploding with fires of many colors, earths and other elements as well shooting up into the air. The Bullhead was being pelted with the shattered remains of stuff. Naruto didn't know what was hitting them, but he could see a wide variety of shattered Dust being flung everywhere.

"A mountain filled with Dust exploding, such a waste." Weiss frowned even as she spoke. People could have dug up that Dust and sold it for profit, while also putting the Dust to good use.

The Bullhead started to head towards the nearest village, and the speaker could be heard activating.

 _"Sorry Ms. Schnee, but one of those shards got jammed into the engines, and will need to be removed soon."_

"Ms. Schnee, ain't you a fancy bitch." Naruto teased her, and she slapped his ribs for the comment. She didn't hate the teasing, Naruto actually rarely teased even if he loved poking fun at people.

"Ain't is not a proper word, is Are You Not instead." Weiss corrected Naruto on his improper use of the English language. She understood it wasn't his first one, she learned that when she saw how low his ability to read and write were. He could barely read at a elementary school level thanks to only knowing the language for a small amount of time.

She corrected him, so that he could learn more and further his knowledge.

"Looks like we are going to be landing in that village... Wonder how long it is going to take to repair the Bullhead?" Naruto asked himself mostly as they started to lose altitude and fly downwards towards a village. Naruto had been to that village, it was a nameless village that was close to Atlas in the fact that it was always covered in snow. At the same time, it was a bit warmer than Atlas was.

Atlas, below freezing. This village, at freezing.

"We are just getting the chunks out of the engine, shouldn't take too long. What is the worst that could happen if we spend a few more hours away from Beacon?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto groaned.

Thoe fucking words!

 _ **-Meteorite Location-**_

What was once a volanco filled with lava, was now nothing more than a huge crater surrounded by mountains. The crater had different types of Dust crystals scattered around, and the meteorite that had landed on the ground had shattered and scattered along with the Dust. The Meteor was a solid black color, with green liquids flowing out of the cracks in the shattered pieces.

*Crunch crunch crunch*

The ground popped open in various places, as Creepers started to come out of their holes in the ground. Since they lived so deeply in the ground, they had been safe from the explosion. Instead of being harmed, they had been angered by the explosion that had woken them from their sleep. Creepers of various sizes were all around, and over a hundred Creepers in total were stalking around towards differen shards of the meteorite.

A large Creeper started to extend it's tongue, before it liked some of the Green fluid coming out of a shard of meteorite.

The bones on the creature's back started to crack, before green gases poured out of it. Liquids, the same as the meteorites, started to pour from the spikes and cover them. The glowing green liquids started to multiply on the spikes, before the Grimm that licked up the liquid started to grow larger. The spikes started to get larger, and started to glow green instead of being bone white.

More Creepers started to lap up the liquids dripping onto the ground, and each grimm that ate of the goo, started to go through the same changes. They were attracted to the power, and the power they got grew them to many times their normal sizes. Their spikes all gave off green gases, that evaporated after getting more than a foot away from the spikes. They started to move towards each other, looking over the other Creepers, as if mystified by their own new looks. They didn't know what to think of each other anymore.

A bird landed on one of the Creeper's spikes, before it fell off of the spikes and landed on the dead, completely dead.

It didn't even twitch, the bird had died the second it had breathed in the gas from the spike.

The Creeper noticed this, and started to growl towards each other. They jumped, before they slammed themselves into the ground and sunk into it like fish in water.

 _ **-With Naruto (1 Hour Later)-**_

"I just know you fucked us Weiss, those words fucked us up." Naruto told Weiss as they walked in the village. He knew that she had gotten them good and fucked with her words. You never said those words, ever, because things could always get worse.

"We are in a village that is being protected by some of the top Atlas Soldiers, and current generation robotics. This place is completely safe." Weiss said to Naruto with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Shit, stop talking Weiss. You are fucking up all kinds of shit!" Naruto shouted out, since he wanted to relax, not fight some new foes that didn't follow logic.

"I-" Weiss started, before Naruto covered her lips with a finger, and she sent him a dull look for it. If it had been a romantic gesture, she would have blushed.

He was just trying to shut her up right now.

"Sssssshhhhh, Weiss... Don't say another word, I don't want to hear your voice say anything else until we are out of the village and gone." Naruto told her, and she chomped on his finger. She ground his finger between her teeth. She blinked when Naruto didn't shout out in pain, before she remembered that this was Naruto's numb arm.

He couldn't feel a thing in it like pain.

"I will say what I want to, when I want to." Weiss said, before people started to rush right passed them.

"GRIMM!" A person screamed out loudly.

...

*Smack*

"OW!?" Weiss shouted as she held her forehead with her hands. Naruto had smacked her right in the forehead with his fingers, and she was looking towards the direction that he was in now.

"Should I bend over now, or have you had enough fucking us?" Naruto asked her with irritation, before he reached behind himself for a kunai... only to remember that he was carrying nothing like that on him.

Naruto breathed in deeply through his nose.

"Well, it isn't like things could get any worse, right?" Weiss asked, and Naruto looked at her for a moment.

The nearby ex-volcano erupted as the mountains around it were destroyed, and huge dragon heads made out of purple flesh rushed into the air. The heads were all dragon shaped, and the necks were the length of mountains. Naruto saw a head even larger start to come out, and it was more snake-like. The entire body was that of a huge mountain sized snake, no arms or legs on it.

"Weiss..." Naruto started out with a twitching eye.

"I fucked us." Weiss agreed with Naruto before he got to say anything.

She had fucked them.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **The Meteorite was Moryo, since in Naruto he is "A Demon from Another World".**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	91. Chapter 92

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Time travel... You can't be serious." Glynda spoke to Ozpin, though Glynda seemed to be a little different than usual. She was dressed in the same clothes as she always wore, but her hair had grayed a small amount. She had a few wrinkles at the side of her eyes, and her eyes had dulled a bit visibly. She looked around 18 to 20 years older at the most. She was standing in Ozpin's office, and the man in front of her had barely changed.

He was still drinking from the same type of mug, the old one having been broken years ago.

The only true difference was that he was in a wheelchair.

"Very, with Naruto working together with James and Raven we found a small tear in Time and Space. The same tear that sent Naruto here in the first place, those years ago." Ozpin said with a look at Glynda, who calmed down when she thought about it. She should have figured that man was involved with this somehow, he was always involved with this stuff. Whenever something impossible happened, he was usually the cause.

"So, is he going to the past himself?" Glynda asked, knowing Naruto's personality.

"He can't." Ozpin stated with a frown on his face.

"Naruto, the man who can do anything, can't go through a portal?" Glynda asked with a frown marring her aged face.

"Rather, Raven can't either. Nobody who was alive 18 years ago is able to enter, and machines are not an option." Ozpin said with a knowing look to Glynda. They couldn't send a machine, because if they did and it was destroyed it could destroy the future in a bad way.

"I believe changing the future is impossible, because if it is our future will be erased. That, or the past they are sent to is a different past." Glynda spoke with her frown getting a little deeper, and Ozpin sighed and stood up with a shaking leg. Only his right leg was shaking, the leg that he had lost a few years back.

"Naruto has developed one of his... Seals. It will allow our future to change, without affecting the time travellers. Naruto has he and Raven will make the remove the Time Travellers from the time-line... so any changes they make won't affect their existance." Ozpin explained, and Glynda twitched. Why couldn't Ozpin just see that she was just generally against the idea of changing time and space.

"So, who are we sending?" Glynda asked with curiousity, since it seemed Ozpin was going to go through with this anyway.

Ozpin just smiled.

 _ **-Different Location-**_

"Heheheheheheh." A small voice laughd in a high pitched voice. The voice was coming from a small girl, a girl no older than 12 years old. She had sun-kissed, peach colored, perfect skin that she had inherited from her father. Her hair was midnight black, and it was cut to chin length with a strand of hair at the top standing up. She had bright blue eyes, and on each of her cheeks she had two whisker marks. She had a long, black cat tail coming from her tailbone, and she stood at a height of about 4'8". She wore a white jacket with an orange stripe on the back, and she had on black boy-shorts.

"Shut up Beauty, do you want to get us caught?" Another young girl asked, and while Beauty was hiding underneath a coffee table, this girl was sticking to the ceiling. She was a few years older than Beauty, and she had the same whisker marks... but the rest of her was a little different. She had lilac colored eyes, and her golden blond hair flared out to all sides with one strand of hair always sticking up. She had paler skin, and she was maybe 14 years old and stood at a height of 4'11". She was wearing a tight orange jacket with a brown shirt on underneath it, and tight brown jeans on.

"Sssssssh Yin." Beauty whispered as she made a out noise by mistake, and she covered her mouth.

"You shush." Yin said back to her, and small footstepsn were heard walking through the room. They both looked towards the footsteps, and they sighed in relief.

It wasn't the target.

It was a smaller girl still, this girl seemed to be about 7 to 9 years old at the most. She barely stood at a height of 4'1", and she had a lighter skin color than Beauty, but a darker one than Yin. She had bright white hair that she had cropped shorter than chin length. She had white eyelashes, and she bore the same stupid hair on the top of her head. She had two whisker marks on her cheeks as well... and she was butt naked at the moment. She had a glass of milk in her hands, before she looked towards Yin and Beauty.

"... Okay?" The girl said with a raised eyebrow as she continued walking.

'Uh, big sis Wars.' Yin thought with a gulp as she looked at her older sister by 1 year, yes the naked girl was not 9 years old... but instead she was 15 years old.

She had inherited a _super strong_ youth gene from their father that kept her in her youth longer than the others, not to mention she came from the... shorter side of the gene pool.

'Why is she naked right now, she isn't working on anything?' Beauty asked herself in her mind, not wanting to give away her location as Wars sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

"Do what you both want, I don't care." Wars said to them, and the knob on the door the girls were watching started to turn.

Beauty and Yin prepared to pounce, and they had grins on their faces. The second the door opened up, they pounced and rushed towards the person that was coming into the room.

There was a red flash, before both Yin and Beauty were on the ground holding the tops of their heads.

The girl who stepped in had fair pale skin, and she had black hair with the tips of it being a bright crimson red. She had silver colored eyes. She bore two whisker marks as well, and had her hair shorter as well. She had her eyebrow raised up, and she placed her hands at her well developed hips. Unlike the others, who were in the early teen age, she was about 18 years of age. She had fully developed passed puberty, and had grown into a fully fledged woman. She had a rounded butt, and long legs, with well developed and full shaped breasts. She had on a white shirt, with a black and red jacket, with bright orange pants on. She had on a white headband with the symbol of a rose on it, and on her back she had a folded up black scythe... which was also a gun... and a sword.

She actually stood at about 5'8" in height.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Ruko asked with her arms crossed in front of her chest as she looked at her youngest siblings.

"Waiting for Dad to come home." Yin answered as she rubbed the top of her head. A large shadow appeared over her form, and she yelped when hands touched her sides and lifted her up to her feet, before dusting her off. The same happened to Beauty, who seemed to be happy with the contact.

They both turned around, and their smiled brightened.

It was Naruto, who had grown into adulthood, while retaining most of his looks. He had cut his hair to a shorter, more adult and mature, look. He had grown to a height of a good few inches over 6 feet tall, and he wore a black jacket with an orange zipper going down it. He had on a white headband, and he kept the same orange pants as always. He had a yellow armband on his left arm, and a red one on his right arm.

"Wars, you were suppose to keep them busy." Naruto lectured his second eldest daughter, who looked at him for a moment.

"... I was thristy, and didn't care enough." Wars admitted freely, and Naruto twitched for a moment.

"You have your mother's attitude." Naruto told her with a twitching eyebrow.

"I also have her hair, didn't her ." Wars said with sarcasm, and Yin slapped the back of her head for the comment she made. Wars looked at Yin with a darker look, and Yin yelped and jumped as far away from her as possible. Naruto slapped the backs of both of their heads.

"Go put on clothes, Wars, company will be here soon." Naruto told the girl, who started to walk away. Naruto laughed a little, while Beauty jumped onto his back and stated to smell the back of his hair.

"Where did you go Dad?" Beauty asked Naruto as she nuzzled into his hair.

"I was visiting your mothers." Naruto told them, and Ruko nodded. She was with him when he was visiting them. Yin frowned for a moment, and she kicked the ground.

"Grow up, she died when you were born. She can't help that she didn't get to raise you." Ruko said as she lectured her sister... and her cousin. Their mothers were sisters, but they had the same father. They were half-cousin, and half-sisters. They had a strange family connection to each other.

"How did my mom die?" Beauty asked with a curious tone.

"It was a few years after you were born, she went on a mission alone. You were just a baby. Actually, I think Ruko is the only one who remembers her mother." Naruto said as he looked at his eldest. She was the only one that had lived with her mother long enough to remember her. Ruko had been 3 years old when Ruby had died, of course... Ruby's death was foul play. It hadn't been on a normal mission. It had been a setup for her, since she had been going on missions alone for awhile.

Ruby was killed on a mission.  
Weiss died of a disease she had gotten when she was younger.  
Blake was killed by Grimm on a mission.  
Yang had died during childbirth.

"Master." Beo spoke as she came into the room while holding onto Wars, she hadn't aged a day in years. She was the family "pet", who looked over the younger ones when Naruto was gone on an extended mission. It was her sword duty to look after the offspring of her master, and his descendents far in the future would have the same guardian. She would guard them all with her life, even if she still hated humans with a passion... her master's pups were special to him, so they were to her as well.

"Oh, Beo... Girls... come sit in front of me. I have an important question for you all." Naruto said as he sat on the couch, and they all moved to sit in front of him.

Ruko already knew what he was going to ask, she had been informed ahead of time.

"What do you need Dad?" Yin asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto took a deep breath, before he looked towards them all. He could see their mothers in them all, Yin had her mother's personality and attitude issues. Ruko had Ruby's everything... even her eyes. Beauty was beautiful like Blake was, and Wars was a little know-it-all genius with her mothers looks and attitude.

Such problem children he had.

"We were able to create a stable portal to the past, and we set it for a certain day. I would go, but I can't... I existed back then. The portal was set for the day that Weiss contracted her illness, Wars... you can save your mother. Ruko, you can warn your mother. Beauty, you can talk with yours... and Yin, I know how much you are dying to meet Yang." Naruto explained to them.

His children were stunned.

They could have their mothers back if they went to the past? They were all Huntresses in training, as well as ninja in training, but they didn't feel like they were ready for something like this.

"I'm going." Yin said as her eyes turned red, determination in them that made Naruto proud of her.

"I already gave my answer, I had a duty to keep Mom alive." Ruko said with a smirk on her face, since she had already had full plans on going to the past.

"Sounds... interesting. I am up for this." Wars said as she smiled a little.

"Yes, this is going to be so much fun!" Beauty shouted out with the same enthusiam that her father was known to show when excited.

"Good, so girls... You ready to meet your Moms?" Naruto asked them with a glint in his eye.

He couldn't save them himself, so he was going to pass off this mission to the best ones suited for the mission.

The daughters of his loves.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	92. Chapter 93

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Damn that was a long day, but at least my cooking is improving." Blake muttered to herself as she stripped out of her clothing. She took off the top layer, and went towards the bathroom. She knew that she should take a shower, but the shower wasn't private enough for what she really needed. Ruby and Yang were out, Naruto and Weiss were at the ball, Beo was nowhere to be found, that Penny girl wasn't around, Team Juniper were in their room.

Everything was good for her right now, for some much needed stress relief.

Blake looked at her books, before she took one off of the shelf and made her way into the bathroom. She took the air-freshener from the sink, before she applied a lot of it to the surrounding bathroom air. She didn't want to smell the last person that was in her, which was funny because it was her, not when she was about to do some rather pleasurable things to herself.

The book even had a page marker in it, showing that she had been planning this for awhile now.

She slipped out of her shorts, before she allowed them to pool at her feet. She took off her top as well, so that she was in her bra and panties. She looked underneath the crack in the door one time, before she sat with her back to the door. She opened and kept the book open with a single hand, and she smiled to herself.

*Ding*

"Oh my god, is it too much to ask for one night to myself so I can masturbate, or read, or even just be alone. Fuck." Blake said with annoyance as she opened up her Scroll and saw that she had gotten a message from her team leader. She clicked her teeth, and pulled up her shorts and started to get herself redressed. Oh Babe Blue, Blake would have to read about you being in a male on female on male threesome as she imagined being gangbanged by Naruto and a clone some other time.

What could Ruby possibly need of her at this hours anyway?

 _Blake, you will never believe what just happened! A meteor struck somewhere, and a huge creature appeared. All of the news stations are covering it! - Ruby_

"Okay, I am not as angry anymore... this screams Naruto." Blake said as she turned on her Scroll's news function and looked at a live news report. Well, she was reading the subtitles of one because she had the sound turned off. She could never stand that news ladies voice. It just irked her for some reason, maybe it was how nasally it was, or how... she didn't have a real reason.

The news lady had a voice that irked Blake, nothing more of less than that.

 _Giant-Multi Headed Dragon-Demon appears in the Northern Village! All people, return to your homes and do not leave them until further notice. All Huntsmen are requested to volunteer to guard the Kingdom's edges from possible Grimm invasion during this time._

Blake rolled her eyes when she got another message, this one from Yang.

 _Naruto. - Yang_

"Yep, this has Naruto all over it. Him and his damn murphy's law that seems to follow him around like a sickness. What is next, time travelling children from the future?" Blake asked with a snort. That would be the day, when that happened she would walk right up to Naruto, kiss him square on the lips, and include every bit of tongue that she could give him.

Even she had limits of what she was able to believe.

 _All Available Huntsman, please come and help! An indestructable stone army is approaching!_

"Help won't arrive in time, that village will be wiped off of the map." Blake said with a frown on her face.

Giant demons, stone armies, those didn't bode well for the village.

 _ **-Northern Village-**_

"Our ammo isn't working!" A soldier on the front lines shouted out as he used his weapon to fire round after round into the large stone soldier that was coming towards them. There were hundreds upon hundreds of stone soldiers walking slowly towards them with stone swords in hands. The entire army had started to grow out of the ground itself turned into the soldiers. The giant demon creature was slowly starting to come towards the village, it seemed to be building up power and waking up... it's movements were extremely sluggish at the moment.

"Hit it harder!" Another soldier shouted out as he switched to a literal cannon, and started to fire cannon ball sized shots of dust at the stone soldiers. The stone soldier lost it's arm, but it quickly started to come back towards and moved towards that man. The stone soldier didn't show any emotion to having an arm shot off and regrown.

"That isn't working either!" A soldier in the back shouted out, and the robots guarding the village started to run towards the army with bladed arms.

"Thank god for the robots!" Another soldier, the first one, shouted out when over a hundred robots broke from their ranks and started to charge the stone army.

They were destroyed in seconds when the army of stone overpowered them and crushed them.

When the stone army crushed the robot army, the terror of the people started to become worse off than before. The unstoppable army continued to march towards them, bent on destroying all of them, and bringing the village to ruins.

That terror could only draw one thing.

Grimm, around them Grimm started to appear, and they ignored the stone army who gave off no aura or aura of being built by humans. Instead, they started to rush towards the human soldiers.

An orange blur rushed between the ally lines, and streams of yellow energy followed behind it, charging straight towards the front lines of the stone army.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted out as he slammed his Rasegan into the front line, and he jumped back when it exploded and took 15 of the stone soldiers with it. The exlosion created a small shockwave that pushed the charging grimm back. Naruto saw a pack of beowolfs, and he created a clone. He was severely limited with his clones, since he created nearly 1000 clones to evaquate the village as quickly as possible.

He couldn't use the Kyuubi's chakra, or face the risk of popping the clones while they were defending the villagers.

The Naruto clone created two Rasengans, before it charged the Grimm pack and slammed them into it. The pack of Grimm were taken care of in moments, and Naruto jumped back when several stone soldiers started to charge towards him.

"The Legendary Hero! We are saved!" A man shouted out when he saw the hero that he had been noticing on the TV a lot lately.

"Get your asses out of here right now, or do you want to die!?" Naruto shouted at them, since he didn't have time to babysit them and fight at the same time. He couldn't account for everything, so it would be better if he didn't have to hold himself back right now. He was already down by half of his chakra evaquating the village, and giving each clone enough chakra to fight for about a hour straight.

He could only do so much.

"Naruto, behind you!" Weiss called out as she created a wall of ice using a Glyph and Ice Dust, and she froze nearly 20 stone soldiers in solid ice. They struggled to try and get out, and Weiss moved her arms and hands together and followed a set motion. Glyphs appeared under the ice, before the ice turned into a large fist and wrapped itself around the trapped soldiers. They were captured and sealed away in the ice, bringing a grin to Naruto's lips.

"Thanks Weiss, I need to save my strength for the big guy... If I summon some help, think you got this problem RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted out as he jumped towards the warriors that were moving around the ice. He destroyed a row of 11 of them this time, and jumped back towards Weiss as she pushed back a smaller row using her Glyphs to push them down.

"I need some BIG help... I am counting over 300... no... 450 warriors so far. They are hard to take down... that ice is barely holding them." Weiss complained as she reinforced the ice prison she had made earlier. Weiss took some fire dust, and she created a pillar of flames that engulfed several dozen warriors.

It didn't faze them, the flames of her Fire Dust enhanced Glyph did nothing to stop them. It was simply not hot enough to cause any real damage.

"Big Ball Rasengan!" Naruto called out as he used a Rasengan with the force of a meteorite, and cleared a path through over 50 members of the stone army. Weiss stuck herself to the ground with a Glyph.

The ground underneath her crunched, before she jumped up into the air when a strangely colored Creeper jumped out of the ground.

"What!?" Weiss shouted out when she saw the Mutant Creeper, and Naruto looked towards her, and he used a Shunshin to clear the distance and grab her, before he pushed them both out of the way when the Creeper snapped it's venom dripping jaws where they had been.

"Watch out, that isn't normal, even for a Creeper. If that green Creeper explodes, I am calling bullshit." Naruto muttered after a moment. A _green Creeper_ that exploded, yeah, because he hadn't heard of that one before.

"Take this seriously Naruto!" Weiss bonked his head as she rightened herself, and more of those Creepers started to appear as the stone army continued to move forward.

Naruto crossed his fingers, and made a clone appear, before he popped the clone and nodded to himself. He pulled out a scroll, not a Scroll but HIS kind of scroll, and he opened it up to show many symbols.

"I am going to summon help, I just contacted my clone at Beacon. It should be ready... NOW!" Naruto shouted out as he summoned the clone at Beacon.

With his clone, he summoned Beo.

"Master!" Beo called out, before she growled when she saw the strange Creepers and the stone army. Naruto grabbed Weiss and jumped up, with Beo following, when the strangely fast Creepers charged towards them. They landed on the ground, only to be within striking range of the stone army. Beo ducked underneath a stone sword, while Weiss used her aura as a literal shield for a moment to knock back the stone soldier.

"Beo... Master says DESTROY!" Naruto declared as he pointed towards the stone army.

Beo's red eyes glowed bright red, and her white sharpened teeth started to glow blood red, the same with her claws. Her grin became face stretching, showing each and every one of her deadly teeth. She crouched down on the ground, and he tail furs started to stand on end. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and her tongue left her mouth as she started to salivate.

Her Master said her favorite word... Destroy!

She would destroy it all!

Beo moved towards the army without fear, her fear of an angry Naruto was far greater, and she slashed apart the firs stone soldier to enter her line of sight... and her slash exploded and took out the 5 around her. She jumped out of the explosion and grabbed onto one of them, before ripping it's head off with her mouth. She was hit in the face with a sword, but her iron hard skin allowed her to tank it. She roared at them, before she started to slaughter them with her speed, power, and the sharpness of her teeth and claws.

"That is one scary, nude woman." Weiss commented lowly as Beo started to rip apart them faster than the human army had been able to even attempt.

"That is my pet Beo, don't turn your back on her or insult her. She will attempt to kill you." Naruto told her with a deadpan tone.

Beo had an instinctive dislike of humans and faunus.

"Noted... I got the Grimm!" Weiss told him, and she rushed towards a Grimm and created a Glyph. She used the Glyph, and she created a sword made from ice. She grabbed it, and she stabbed the Grimm in the head.

It started to glow green, before it exploded released potent gas with enough force that she was knocked back towards Naruto, and sent skidding towards the ground in pain.

"Weiss!" Naruto shouted out in shock, her aura had been completely wiped out, and not even by the explosion. That gas had completely destroyed her aura, and Weiss looked like she was in serious pain. She was gasping and holding onto her chest, her entire body paler than usual. She looked like she couldn't breath, and wasn't able to control herself very well. She was squirming on the ground, grasping at her throat.

She reached towards him with panicked eyes.

One second she defeated the grimm, the next she was experiencing mind shattering pain greater than anything she had ever felt.

Naruto got down on his knees and held onto her, and she was gasping, her silent screams going unheard as tears streams down her cheeks.

How could ANYTHING hurt this much.

'It hurts... everything hurts! Kill me! Somebody make this pain end! I want to die! This pain is too much!' Weiss thought without any real ability to think clearly.

"Toxin, that Grimm was poisonous! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out as he created a clone, and it started to charge towards the Grimm with attacks in hand already. They clone blast it's way through grimm after grimm, taking the poison gases without trying to avoid them. The clone rushed through a dozen of them, and killed the ones it attacked, before it collapsed and popped.

Naruto got back the memories of pain from the clone, now he knew the kind of pain Weiss was going through.

Then he felt his heart fill with terror.

Weiss stopped moving in his arms, and his eyes widened when she just sort of stopped breathing as well. Her eyes glassed over, staring into a starry sky and relfecting the broken moon, and the light left her eyes completely. Her breathing started to slow down, and she looked towards him with all of the strength she had left. Her body unresponsive, the only thing she could move being her eyes. She couldn't even talk, the pain had stopped... but she could no longer feel anything else as well.

The poison... it was extremely fast acting, her body had experienced extreme pain... and now it was telling everything to shut down.

Her breathing became shallow, and her heartbeat slowed down until it was merely a few every few seconds.

Then her heart stopped completely.

"Weiss... No... I refuse!" Naruto shouted as he laid her on the ground and he started to manually pump her heart. He wasn't losing anyone else when he was able to stop it, to save them! He wasn't losing anymore loved ones, his friends, the people that had made their way into his heart. He wouldn't lose another person, not while he could help it!

This was somebody he loved, and he refused to let her die like this.

Naruto crossed his fingers, and he created a clone that held rage in it's eyes. This clone charged towards the Grimm army with red eyes, and like Beo with the stone army, it started to rip them apart like paper.

"BONER!" Beo's strange battle cry, at least until she knew what the word meant, was heard when she nearly finished with her wild streak.

"Weiss, you are not allowed to die such a pathetic death! Not before you get to live your life! I won't let you die suffering!" Naruto shouted as he opened her mouth, before he returned to pumping on her chest. He did it three times, before he pushed his mouth onto hers and locked jaws with her. He closed her nose, and pushed his air into her lungs. Naruto held the air leave her lungs, and so did the poison gas in them.

She was still dead.

Naruto pumped on her chest several more times, and he returned to breathing out into her lungs, and he went back to pumping.

Weiss didn't wake up, her heart didn't start beating.

Naruto's eyes were streaming tears as she refused to come back to life, but he didn't stop. Naruto refused to give up, he the poison was out of her lungs. He knew from Sakura that you could bring a person back if they had only been dead a short time. Weiss hadn't been dead long, it had only been a minute since she had died. He could still save her, or at the very least he wouldn't give up until there was no longer a chance.

"Damnit... she needs more than this. Come on, think of something Naruto... she only has a minute or two left before she is gone for good." Naruto thought with his eyes actually filled with fear. He didn't know what else to do, Weiss didn't seem like she was going to come back. His attempts to revive her weren't working.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he grabbed a yellow Dust crystal.

Using his right arm, he raised it up into the air and placed his left hand over her heart.

There was a reason Naruto didn't use Dust.

"Master!" Beo shouted out when the Lightning Dust started to spark for a few moments, before the crystal shattered. The lighting inside was all unleasged, and Naruto felt unimaginable pain as his entire right arm became nothing more than lighting shooting into the sky. Naruto let out a shout of pain, but he used his own body and conducted the electricity. Naruto pushed a small amount into Weiss, and her body lurched up and fell down. Naruto pushed down again, and he fired another pulse into her body.

*Splat*

Naruto's right arm exploded as Naruto pushed down on Weiss' chest a last time, and when she rose, only to hit the ground, her eyes reopened and she took a deep breath of air. Naruto fell onto his side, holding onto the stump that had been his right arm.

"Ah!" Naruto shouted out in pain, but only for a brief moment. Naruto cradled Weiss with one arm, and she looked up at him with weak eyes. "Beo! You ARE going to take Weiss to a safe place! Hurt her, and I KILL you! Got it!?" Naruto shouted out, and Beo rushed towards Weiss and grabbed the weak girl.

Naruto stood up, and in the distance he could see Moryo slithering towards him.

Naruto ripped off his shirt, before he tied it around the stump on his arm.

There was still one more bastard left to kill.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	93. Chapter 94

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Mother... It seems like I was too late to prevent the disease.' Wars thought as she landed on the ground nearby where all of the people had been evacuated to. She had rode in on one of her summoned creatures, right after being sent to the past she had summoned one and just came straight here. She had seen a large group of people, and she could see her mother being carried towards a group of injured people while on a stretcher.

She was unconscious, and was in bad condition.

She had been brought back to live recently, and would be facing issues with that for awhile, but these doctors would never know until it was too late the biggest issue that would affect Weiss Schnee. The poison that had entered her body, unlike with Naruto and his... different internal structure... the Mutated Grimm, MG, had created a poison that was a near-promised kill.

If it hit you, it wiped out your aura in a single blast.

If you breathed in the poison, you died a horrible, agonizing death within minutes. There was no antidote to it, you either got LUCKY and died instantly... or you got unlucky and didn't die. The poison left your system sure, but it did not leave completely. The toxin would leave a present inside of the body of the victim, a disease that for the longest time was incurable. Nearly 20 years in the future, the very year she had come from, the cure to the disease had been recovered as humanity started to gain resistance to the poison and started to survive more often.

Wiess... died before the cure had been discovered.

Wars gained her name through that, because it was her body that had produced the cure for the disease. She had been born of a carrier, a woman that was incapable of giving birth thanks to the disease... but she had been born. She had been born, and inside of her body was the cure to the disease. That cure acted much like how a Grimm, or how Naruto, was immune to the disease. Her "Cure" was the reason that she was so young looking, her body aged at an astonishingly slow rate when compared to others.

He lifespan was guessed to be close to 140 years before she would naturally die... close to how long her father was expected to live.

Her blood was a War on Disease, while also being a combination of Weiss and Naruto. **W** eis **s** and N **ar** uto.

The begining and end of Weiss, and the life of Naruto.

"How is she doing doctor?" Wars asked with an uncaring tone to her voice, because she didn't give a fuck. These doctors didn't have even a fraction of her medical knowledge, considering she had 20 years od advancement stored in her brain. Each year many medical advancements are born, and inside of her brain comes with it over 20 years of medical science that has surpassed this day and age.

To her, 'modern' medical science was obsolete.

"Oh, little girl... is this your sister?" The doctor asked her as he opened up Weiss' blood covered dress down the middle, and he started to rub a special cream into her front. She had heavy bruising, and she was still having a lot of trouble breathing. It was some kind of rub to allow for easy breathing.

"That is my Mother, is my resemblence to her and my father not uncanny? I believe these speak for themselves." Wars commented dryly as she pointed at her whisker marks. They were her inherited trait from Naruto, something that would identify her as a "Hero Child" in the future. The child of a hero, hailed as a future hero... celebrated as the end of the dreaded disease that wiped out over 35% of humans and faunus alike.

"Well... damn." The doctor said with a slightly shocked tone when he guessed her age to be between 7 and 9... while he guessed Weiss' age to be between 17 and an immature 19 at most... meaning Weiss would have been about 10 when she had her.

Stranger things happened, like 5 year old girls getting pregnant... the human body was truly a mystery.

"Move out of my way, so that I may hold my Mother." Wars said with her tone still as dull as before. She didn't care for weaklings to much, not these sheep incapable of doing anything for themselves. She had been taught all her life, that if she wanted something, she worked for it with her own two hands.

She was taught by her father though, that family bonds were some of the greatest.

She wanted to see her Mother... now.

"Oh, sure sweetheart." The kind doctor said as he allowed her to go passed him.

'So... this is my Mother... I am unimpressed. Dad made her out to be something great, a true beauty. Well, she did die so I don't think she feels too beautiful.' Wars thought as she reached into her small purse. She took out a small needle, and she injected it into her mother's neck before anyone could notice. The fluid inside of it was red, and when it was inside of her Weiss seemed to relax easier.

The disease killed in many ways.

It caused your muscles to start to digest themselves, slowly and painfully. This method of death only took about a week before it finished you off. It caused you to literally eat your own body, and via that method all that was left of you at the end of the week was skin and bones.

The disease prevented you from sleeping properly until your brain shut down, and you just died from that... but not before you went insane.

Then there was what had killed Weiss.

It prevented her from being capable of using aura, and as it did that it weakened the muscles in her heart. The process was painful and scary, but her Dad always told her that Weiss lived a happy life with him. That despite losing her ability to become a Huntress before she could graduate Beacon, that she had been happy with her friends. Eventually though, she died of the disease. Her heart had given out.

Weiss' eyed open a little, and she looked and saw something that she would have jumped in shock at... were it not for her inability to move her body well.

"You... look like me... and Naruto." Weiss muttered weakly, and she hated how pathetic she sounded at that moment. Wars lifted her hand up, before she created the Schnee family Semblence in her hand. A Glyph, and with that Glyph she summoned a tiny little Nevermore to perch on her finger. She made it vanish, and Weiss' eyes softened.

The whisker marks, and the Schnee Semblence.

Yep, to her there was no more proof in the world that this was either brought on by her... oh yeah, she was pretty sure she died. Maybe she was still dead, and now she had gone to a paradise where she and Naruto had gotten married and had a kid.

"Bonk." Wars said as she bonked her mother on the head.

"Ouch... Damn... Not dead." Weiss moaned in pain as she wanted to hold her head, before she looked a little more alert now. Still weak, but at least she was completely awake. She hadn't lost any real blood, and everything was going to be fine with her. She was just weak from a literally dying.

"Hello Mother." Wars greeted her Mother, for the first time in her life. Now, if Weiss had been completely in her right mind, she would have freaked out.

After meeting Naruto... nothing surprised her anymore.

Time-travelling children from the future? Bring it on.

"So... What is your name?" Weiss asked weakly, and Wars looked at her and smiled a little. A rare smile she didn't show her siblings. A smile she reserved for her father, the kind of smile that only few could ever hope to see.

"Wars I. Uzumaki." Wars gave her name, and Weiss had her head lifted up onto her daughter's lap so that she could see her better. Weiss looked at her body, and she admired the beautiful child that she and Naruto had created in the obvious future. It wasn't like they had sex in the present of the past, so it had to be the future... of this was a mutated clone of both of them. She would rather believe future though.

"What does the I. stand for?" Weiss questioned her.

"I would rather not say. Dad only uses it when I am in trouble." Wars didn't tell Weiss this little piece of information. Neither Weiss nor Naruto had given her, her middle name. It was her "Step-Mom" that had given that name.

"I see, then I guess I am in Heaven... I have such a beautiful angel for a little girl." Weiss complimented her young daughter, and Wars looked irritated.

"I am 15 years old, I am not little... via age." Wars spoke with a darker tone to her voice, and Weiss reached up with a shaky hand and touched Wars cheek intimately.

"I might not have... birthed you yet, but I am your mother still. So tell me, what am I like in the future... nevermind, I can see it in your eyes." Weiss said as she closed her own eyes. She could see it, for a brief moment Wars seemed uncomfortable.

So she had died in the future.

"I never met you, this is my first time seeing you. Dad sent me and my sisters back... to save everyone. You caught a disease, but I will be working on curing you. I already have the vaccine." Wars spoke more lowly to her. Their conversation had been spoken in nothing more than whispers, but this was more delicate information.

"I owe your father a lot more. He saved my life so many times, and he made me a better person. I have so many things I love, and happy memories thanks to him... but now I have something so much greater... you... thank you for being born to me." Weiss said with her voice growing weaker, and she slipped back into a restful sleep. Her energy had been completely drained, the small boost of energy given to her by the shot had vanished.

Wars smiled for a moment, and she hugged Weiss closer to her.

'That is all I ever wanted to hear. Dad should be finished with Moryo by now. Naruto always called Moryo weak.' Wars thought as she looked in the distance and saw that the giant purple dragon-snake was still coming towards them.

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

"Okay Moryo, I killed you once before with Shion and an Ultra-Chakra Rasengan... and that was without me being pissed at you." Naruto growled out with rage in his burning red eyes as he walked towards Moryo. The giant being was confused by his words, since he didn't remember he and Naruto ever fighting.

"Puny Human, I will crush you and create an everlasting kingdom! My 1000 year kingdom will control this world!" Moryo roared out as a dragon head went towards Naruto. Naruto picked up a sword off the ground with his one arm.

He slashed the head off the second it came towards him.

"You attacked this village." Naruto said as he sliced off another head that tried to kill him, and cut down two tentacles of energy. "I can assume these Creepers are your fault." Naruto blamed, with good reason, Moryo as the beast roared in pain when Naruto cut off another two heads. Moryo lunged down at Naruto with it's huge snake head, and Naruto jumped back and dodged it so that he could look Moryo in the eye.

Moryo recoiled in shock when it stared into the eyes of a being that far overpowered it, and it started to move backwards. It sent all of it's tentacles at Naruto, and Naruto jumped in betwen the gap in them and sliced them all apart.

He landed on the ground and continud walking towards Moryo.

Despite being the size of a mountain, Moryo felt fear and tried to back away from Naruto as quickly as it could.

"You can't be mortal! What are you!?" Moryo asked in a panic, never having faced a being like Naruto before it came to this planet.

"My friend suffered because of you." Naruto said as he jumped up towards Moryo, and with a Kyuubi chakra fueled kick, Moryo's main head was sent to the side. Naruto kicked the top of the head and it jerked downwards after that. "She died a horrible death because of you." Naruto got louder as he spoke.

He was NOT in the mood for mercy.

"No... get away... monster!" Moryo screamed out as it tried to run away. Naruto dropped the sword, and entering Sage Mode he combined it with the Kyuubi's chakra. His lips turned black, and his hair became wild. A bubbling red, fox cloak of chakra formed around him and behind him his limit of 6 tails formed. Naruto punched Moryo, and he sent the giant creature flying and crashing into a mountain.

Naruto jumped and landed on top of it, before he glared at it in the eyes.

Moryo saw a vision of death, as a giant fox even larger than him stood before him, and wanted nothing more than to devour him whole.

"I lost my arm saving her life. Do you want to know your biggest mistake though?" Naruto said as two arms of red bubblings chakra formed out of his back and moved over his left hand. They started to form a Rasengan, but this Rasengan was different. It had four LARGE blades coming out of it, and spinning rapidly. Naruto jumped up into the air, before he flung the technique down at Moryo. "Rasenshuriken." Naruto spat out with annoyance.

The second it hit, the attack expanded and turned into a glowing yellow orb that destoryed Moryo and the mountain that he had crashed into. Trillions of wind blades ripped Moryo to pieces, and screams of unimaginable pain came from the demon that Naruto was sick and tired of.

The blastwave ripped apart the forest surrounding the explosion, and Naruto landed on the ground when the attack ended... and Moryo was nowhere to be seen.

"You hurt my friend, and nothing pisses me off more than that." Naruto said with his his body turning back to normal, his right arm hadn't grown back... but it had healed over, so he didn't have to worry about bleeding out.

Naruto sighed for a moment.

Oh well, he would gladly trade his arm for his friends.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto and Shion's attack that destroyed Moryo had been no stronger than an Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	94. Chapter 95

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Naruto... I'm sorry you have to keep saving me." Weiss said after a long silence with Naruto sitting next to her. The villagers had been able to return to their homes, the world was at peace in this village again. Now they were just waiting for the Bullhead to finish it's small repairs, which would take a small amount of time, before Naruto would take Weiss they could go home.

Weiss seemed really sad that she had made Naruto save her life again.

Naruto bonked Weiss on the held with a bored look on his face, and she looked towards the stump he had for a right arm now. It exploded right at the biscep, but she could see that the stump had healed over.

"Don't worry about it, I could use a scratch on the back though." Naruto said as he turned his back towars her. He had a bitch of an itch on the the upper left corner of his back, and he was unable to reach it with his right arm gone. The left arm wasn't suppose to bend and touch that spot, bad luck for him that he didn't have a right arm anymore.

Weiss smiled.

"You scratch my back... I scratch yours. Once again, you saved my life... and all you want in return is a back scratch. You never change." Weiss said as she reached out weakly, and used her nails to get the spot that he had gestured to. Wars was slightly nervous, mostly because Naruto hadn't asked who she was yet... or even really noticed she was there.

He was more concerned about Weiss.

"Fuck Weiss, never change the way you scratch my back." Naruto complimented her back scratching skills. She put just the perfect amount of pressure into it. Then he turned his head and looked at Wars, and raised an eyebrow. "... Who is the kid? She looks like you, but with my skin... and did she draw whisker marks on her face?" Naruto asked as he looked at Wars, and the girl looked at him.

'I like Dad's hair shorter than this, he looks more mature in the future. His personality hasn't changed much though.' Wars thought, and Weiss managed to sit up with help from Wars.

"Naruto... I know this sounds hard to believe, but this is... our child from 20 years in the future. Her name is Wars I. Uzumaki." Weiss said, and Wars stood up, before she bowed a little. She stood up straight, and she extended her hand towards Naruto.

"Hello Dad, nice to meet you in your younger years... I am sorry I couldn't stop you from losing your arm. I was more preoccupied with Mother." Wars said, and Naruto didn't shake her hand. Her voice was much too mature for a 9 year old girl, she sounded like she was in her teens. Looking at her body, and listening to her more mature voice was a stark contrast between the two of them.

"This isn't a funny joke Weiss. You, Wars, I don't know how Weiss got you to do this, but if you are my daughter you have to know something only my daughter would know... right?" Naruto asked her, and Weiss looked towards Wars. The Schnee semblence wasn't a good enough form of ID for Naruto. That would prove Wars was related to Weiss, but it wouldn't prove that she was his daughter.

He needed more than just that to prove to him their relation.

"Wars, you have a way to prove it... right?" Weiss asked, since she wanted Wars to get along with her father. From what Wars had told her, she and Naruto were extremely close in the future. Wars was a stay-at-home daughter most of the time. She rarely left the home, and she worked out of it.

She wanted them to be close, even now.

"You taught me to sing." Wars said to Naruto, and Weiss looked at Naruto with some surprise.

"You can sing?" Weiss asked him, since she loved to sing. It was her favorite leasure activity, singing and stretching her talented vocal skills. She had never heard Naruto sing, and she looked at Naruto blushing and looking at her with a slightly panicked tone.

"I can't sing, I suck at it." Naruto said FAR too quickly for Weiss to believe him. He seemed embarassed that he could sing.

"Konno sakini... tsuzuku michini ni. We hana ga sai de iru garouka." Wars sang the first verse of her childhood song. It was the song that Naruto sang to her each and every night, all of Naruto's children were sung this. Wars had been the only one that had asked to learn it, and Naruto had taught her. he always told her stories about how beautifully her mother sang, so to feel a little closer to her, Wars learned how to sing.

She learned the first time her parents had sung a song together, their love had truly known to each other.

Singing had been a bond of great importance to her parents.

'Her voice is so beautiful.' Weiss listened with pride as she laid back down and listened to the voice of her daughter. It was like her own, but softer. It was more calm, more relaxed than she sang with. It had a solemn, loving, and most of all it had a piece of Naruto in the singing.

'She really is my daughter... I never told anyone about this.' Naruto thought with his eyes turned downwards.

"Mada iniji ookite mayoi na koto konna kodou aru na garouka. Tsukoshi kuru e teru kokoro to karafa tsubokuku anda." Wars managed to sing out, before Naruto hugged her tightly to his chest. His shoulders were shaking, and his eyes were clinched closed as tears leaked out of the sides of his eyes. They dripped off of his chin and landed on top of her head, and she wrapped her small arms around him.

'Men become fathers the second they see their children... It is true, and for a man like Naruto... this must be heaven for him.' Weiss thought as she wiped her own tears. Naruto had his own flesh and blood family now, what he craved the most. It was amazing for her to see that she had given him his most precious gift. He had gained a daughter from her, and that made her so happy to know she could bring him such happiness.

"Thank you... thank you for being born to me." Naruto spoke lowly as he hugged his daughter. His own flesh and blood.

 _His_ daughter.

"Tight." Wars said, and Naruto allowed her to back off. Naruto looked up and down her body, to really get a look at what his daughter looked like.

"Weiss, you and me made one hell of a looker. You are such a precious little girl, I can see why I would sing to you. No Weiss, I will not sing." Naruto told Weiss before she could bring it up. She looked a little disappointed by that, but she didn't push the issue.

"Thank you, but I am not your only daughter. The others are at Beacon." Wars admitted, and Weiss raised an eyebrow. Wars also looked at the stump Naruto's right arm had become, before she looked towards Weiss. "Mother, I believe you may be able to help Dad with his arm." Wars said, and Weiss looked confused.

"You can regrow arms?" Naruto asked Weiss, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Not that I know of." Weiss spoke with confusion, since she was pretty sure she didn't have that kind of power.

"Aunt Winter works for the military, and you have a lot of money... getting the Hero of the World a top class fake arm is no problem." Wars said in a deadpan tone. Weiss palmed her face when she realized what Wars was referring to. She had money, and she had connections to one of the most advanced militaries in the world. They also had fake arms that were capable of channelling aura, a little reworking and they would be able to make a chakra powered arm for Naruto.

"I feel stupid." Weiss spoke, and Wars smirked.

"Dad is still more stupid." Wars commented, and Naruto nodded his head in agreement for a few seconds. Then he realized what she had said.

"Girl, you are not too old to spank." Naruto warned Wars, who shivered and covered her butt. Naruto had a metal arm in the future, with fake skin on it, and she remembered getting her ass whooped by that arm. Heck, it hurt more to get spanked with Naruto's flesh arm for some reason. She could still feel the pain of the last time she had gotten a spanking... about two weeks ago.

...

"Other daughters?" Naruto and Weiss asked together, and Weiss seemed a little happy. She had more than one daughter.

"Yes, my half sisters. Ruko, Yin, and Beauty." Wars spoke with a nod of her head, and Naruto scratched the back of his head. Weiss sighed in annoyance.

The Polygamy Plan, of course, she had nearly forgotten about that.

"You make it sound like I had a harem, or at least remarried a lot." Naruto said to her, and Wars nodded her head.

"You did have a harem, though you have been since for close to 11 years now when the last one of them died on a mission." Wars spoke neutrally. She didn't want to talk about this, but it was better he hear it from her now than later from Yin.

Loudmouth didn't know how to give people bad news gently.

"Oh... Well, are you all eating well?" Naruto asked with his eyes slightly sad, but it hadn't happened yet so the future could be changed. He didn't believe in destiny, so he would make sure that his... holy crap, he had a harem in the future.

"Yes." Wars answered simply, and she jumped up so that she was sitting on top of Naruto's shoulders. She pushed her stomach into the back of his head, and wrapped her arms around the top of it.

"Okay? Weiss, you feel good enough for my to carry you back to Beacon? We should only be about two hours run away." Naruto offered to carry her with his arm, and Weiss thought about it for a moment.

She WAS curious about the other daughters.

A LARGE white Glyph appeated underneath them, before Wars summoned a large white and blue Nevermore. Naruto held onto Weiss, and she looked at Wars with a surprised look. She was 17, and just now getting the hang of summoning. Here was her 15 year old daughter though, doing it like it was second nature to her.

"I will take us there." Wars spoke with a nod of her head, and Naruto sat down and made sure that Weiss wasn't going to fall off.

"So... how did everyone die?" Naruto asked Wars as the summoned Nevermore took off.

"Aunt Ruby died on a mission, though we suspect foul play. Mother died of disease, but I am going to get her treated fully. Aunt Yang died during childbirth. Finally Aunt Blake died on a mission." Wars said, and Naruto looked down.

"Where was I during all of this?" Naruto asked her with a frown, since there was no way he wouldn't try and save them.

"You were on another mission when Aunt Ruby left without telling you. Mother's death was unavoidable, but you stayed with her until the very end. The same happened with Aunt Yang, and Aunt Blake asked you to stay home and spend time with us... None of it was your fault." Wars answered for Naruto, who was somewhat relieved that he couldn't have done anything. He either had other responsibilities, it was something he couldn't help with, or he had no way of knowing about the danger.

"Were... they happy?" Naruto asked, and he asked in general.

"Very, you always talked about how you were all happy. How even when they died, Mother and Aunt Yang were happy. Most of us don't remember our mothers, but we always had you around. You are a good daddy Dad." Wars spoke with a small, comforting smile on her face, and Naruto rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

Weiss smiled to herself.

'I knew he would make a good father.' Weiss thought to herself as she looked at Naruto with pride.

"Thank you Wars." Naruto whispered to his daughter, and she rubbed the top of his head.

"... I love you... Daddy." Wars said after a moment, and both Naruto and Weiss smiled at the more intimate sound to her voice.

Wars was a good girl.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	95. Chapter 96

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Poke... poke... poke... poke... poke... poke... poke." Yin said over and over again as she poked her mother in the side of the head. Yang was trying her damn hardest to ignore the strange girl who was poking her, and saying 'poke' every time that she did it. Ruby was just watching with a shit-eating grin on her face. The girl just appeared, randomly, out of nowhere and had started to poke Yang.

She didn't answer questions about who she was, she just poked harder.

"Stop poking me little girl." Yang said, and that was the only reason she wasn't punting this bitch across the room, her age. She was too young for Yang to feel good about hitting, so she put up with the annoyance that had become obsessed with poking her.

"She has a name... What is your name again?" Ruby asked, trying to trick the girl into saying her name.

"POKE!" Yin called out as she poked Ruby in the eye, and the girl yelped and landed on her back holding onto her eye. Yang laughed and pointed at her, before Yin turned back towards her. "POKE!" Yin shouted out as she poked her mother in the eye.

"What the fuck!?" Yang shouted out as she got poked in BOTH eyes at the same time, or one eye and then the other really fast. It had happened in the blink of an eye, faster than her eye could blink to block it. She just knew that she was on the ground, holding both of her eyes, while Ruby let out pained laughter.

"Pooooooooooke." Yin commented as she poked Yang in the breast, and she had her own shit-eating grin as she provoked her mother.

"Okay little girl, poke me ONE more time and see what happens! ONE... more time, and see if I don't poke your butt with my hand." Yang spoke with her face filled with red eyed fury.

...

"Poke." Yin poked Yang again without fear, and Yang lunged at Yin and tried to tackle her to the ground. Yin jumped over her, before she slapped Yang on the ass. The girl landed on top of Ruby, and started to use her as a shield.

"Yang, don't throw that-" Ruby started, before she got punched in the face and sent flying across the room. She slammed into a wall, before she imbedded in it. "-punch." Ruby managed to say, before she flopped out of the wall.

"Poke." Yin said as she poked a prone Ruby, and Yang was standing over her with her arms crossed.

"You were warned... Now face the wrath of the Big Yang." Yang made a pun as she made her threat, and Yin looked at her. She stuck her finger in her mouth, before she pulled it out and showed it was wet. Yang started to throw her punch, and Yin stuck her finger in Ruby's ear. The red haired girl jumped in shock and was socked in the face again, and put right back into the wall, only deeper this time.

"... Whyyyyyyy?" Ruby asked with a pained moan.

"Sorry Ruby!" Yang apologized, and Yin laughed it up. She was enjoying herself way too much, she didn't know that she could do all of the things that her sister had done to her... to her mother. She could so totally mess with them until her younger Daddy arrived, and she explained everything.

She was sure that Ruko was making sure that Beauty didn't do something she shouldn't do without her.

"Pok-" Yin started to say, before the door opened and Beauty came into the room with her fist pulled back. She was running towads Yin, before she punched her across the face and sent her crashing into the wall. "... Ouchie..." Yin said as she collapsed into a heap on the ground.

"Damnit Yin! For an older sister, you are such an idiot!" Beauty let out a noise of annoyance, and she picked up Yin by the front of her shirt.

"You know this girl?" Yang asked the even younger girl, who nodded and held up Yin, before putting her over her shoulder.

"I am Beauty, and this is my older sister Yin. She is sorry for any trouble she caused Au... Miss Yang." Beauty paused before she could say what she had meant to say.

"Uh, is something going on in here? I am hearing a lot of banging." Pyrrha commented as she stuck her head into the open door.

...

"Who the hell are you?" Beauty and Yin asked together as they looked at Pyrrha, who sweatdropped, but still smiled pleasantly.

"You two must be relatives of Naruto's. I didn't know he had cousins coming to visit." Pyrrha commented after a moment. The whisker marks, the eye colors and eye shapes. The facial features, the hair styles in how they were rather wild. Everything about these girls, other than the black hair and cat tail the black haired one had, screamed Naruto.

Even more so that they didn't know who she was.

'Oh yeah, she is that girl that died.' Yin thought with a dull gaze at Pyrrha, while Beauty remembered who she was after a moment as well.

"Oh, you are the girl that is going to-!" Beauty shouted out her thoughts without a care. She was 12, she didn't really have a filter on her mouth when she really wanted to say something.

Thankfully, Yin stopped her from shouting the rest of her sentence.

"The girl that is going to... what?" Yang asked for Pyrrha as she raised an eyebrow, and Yin looked at Beauty with an annoyed glare.

"You know, they do look like Naruto. I didn't know he had relatives..." Ruby said with suspicion on her face. She didn't know he had them... because he didn't have them. He had no family, and his friends were the only human companionship that he had. All his family and prior friends were sleeping six feet under, there was no way that these people could be "relatives" of Naruto.

Yang took a glass of water, and she had a suspicious look on her face as she walked over to Yin.

She dumped the water on her head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Yin shouted out as she started to shake her hair with her hands, getting out as much of the water as she could. It was cold, ice water that had been poured on her. She waved her hair, before she started to shake her head.

"No, don't do it Yin!" Beauty called out when she saw what was about to happen.

*Sparkle*

"AH!? What the fuck! Naruto has a daughter that sparkles when wet like him!" Yang shouted out, and Pyrrha was red in the face with shock. Mostly because for a split second, Yin looked like she had the face of a handsome, feminine prince. She, despite her young age, had a perfect face for admiration.

"Only Naruto sparkles like that when wet... How is this possible?" Ruby asked with a shocked tone.

She should know, she had tried for SO long to copy Naruto's water sparkle trick.

"Wait... that was Naruto who knocked me out before initiation?" Pyrrha asked with wide eyes. She had seen something beautiful awhile back, something so beautiful that she had been knocked out before she could get a good look at it. She had just been walking out of the dressing room, and boom, beautiful sparkling man. Then boom, she had been

"... Shit, run for it Yin!" Beauty shouted as she high-tailed it out of the room, only for an arm to clothesline her before she could get far. Yin got the same treatment, and both were on the ground in seconds holding onto their throats.

"You two are so much trouble to keep track of. I am sorry for the trouble these ones caused, they are lost without my other sister here to keep track of their attitudes. We will talk with you later." Ruko said as she grabbed her siblings and started to walk away with them. Ruby recognized her, because she looked near exactly like the fusion of Naruto and herself.

"You..." Ruby said as she stepped towards Ruko, who smiled at her.

"It is nice to meet you Ruby, maybe we can talk another time. Oh, and you... the girl with the red hair. A day is going to come when you are put under a lot of stress, and you have two roads in front of you... Pick the one your heart wants." Ruko gave Pyrrha some advice, before she vanished with Yin and Beauty in her arms. She moved faster than any of them could keep track of, or follow with their eyes.

With that, she was gone.

 _ **-With Ruko-**_

"You two are fools, you were suppose to wait for Wars to get here so we could all introduce ourselves properly, like a family." Ruko lectured her younger siblings as she let them down on the roof. She was so annoyed with them.

"Sorry... I got nervous and didn't know what to do." Yin admitted as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I didn't do it, Yin did it." Beauty blamed everything on Yin, who gave her a sharp glare for the blaming.

"I don't see why we are even doing this. My mom's death couldn't bve avoided." Yin complained as she lifted up her hand, and a swirl seal appeared on it. It was a way to make sure that they didn't go into the same past.

Naruto didn't send them to the past, just to change the future. He mostly did it so that they could meet the mothers that were never around.

'... They don't know the real reason Dad sent us back in time.' Ruko thought sadly, since they weren't mature enough to know the reason. Their Dad was giving them the choice to stay in the past with a complete family instead of a broken one in the future. He was allowing them to chose what they could do.

Stay in the past, and have both a mother and a father... while the Seal on their Hands protected them from being erased from the Timeline... or go back to the future and hope the changes they made saved their mothers.

"Why so sad?" Beauty asked as she looked at her eldest sister, who smiled at her.

"Nothing... nothing. You are right Yin, it really doesn't matter... there is a chance that we didn't even go to the right timeline. Dad said that Space-Time travel was tricky... it didn't always send you where you wanted to go. For all we know, we are in a copy of our timeline that only exists because we went back in time." Ruko said, and both Yin and Beauty looked at her in confusion.

They didn't really understand multiple timelines, or Space-Time rifts.

"Huh?" Yin questioned dumbly.

"There is a chance, that even if we save our moms... our moms in the future won't come back. We have to pray that these seals do there jobs." Ruko said as she looked at the seal she had. The seals served many purposes.

One purpose was to prevent them from being killed via space-time eradication.

Another purpose, as Dad said, was to "Predict, Copy, and Manipulate".

She didn't know what that meant, but she trusted him.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **The Seal plays a very important role.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	96. Chapter 97

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"You will die." Tobi spoke to Pain as he walked upon the grass of the new world with his Pain bodies. Each were larger men, except for one which was a female. His real body had been hidden away nearby the location of this large system. Tobi knew that thiw as going to end up as bad, Sasuke and Team Taka had already went to another school and snuck into it so that they might learn the language and plan out the attack on Naruto.

Pain had ordered Tobi to take him, his real and fake bodies, to this world because it was time for them to get serious.

Now that they had the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's exact location, it was time to strike to him.

"I am God, and God does not fall before insects." Pain spoke, and Tobi teleported himself through a swirl. He seemed to vanish, and Pain started to walk towards the school with even steps. He wasn't panicked, this world didn't have an actual barrier around the school. There was no need for him to fear detection so soon. The sun had just started to rise, and the light was showing that this world was quite beautiful.

Yet, it would soon know pain.

Pain saw a young woman with brown rabbit ears, and he didn't care as he walked towards her. She seemed to notice him, and she looked curious.

Velvet walked towards them with a book in her arms.

"Oh, hello, do you all need som-" Velvet started to say, before she was grabbed by the front of the neck. She was lifted up into the air, the long haired Pain body had her and was slowly choking the life out of her. The main Pain body looked towards the girl, before purple Rinnegan eyes glared into her very soul.

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto." Pain spoke, and the girl clearly didn't know what he was saying.

"Churk... gah... guh." Velvet managed to say.

Then her soul was ripped out of her body, and her corpse thrown to the side of the pavement without a care in the world. The body seemed to stop for a moment, before the language of this world and all of the knowledge that girl had was absorbed into his mind. He started to walk towards the school.

The bald body stepped forward, and extended his arms at the school. They turned into machines, with dozens of missles being attached to the arms now. This body grew two more faces, and four more arms that had even more missles on them. It even had a saw-blade tail now, the Pain body became mostly machine.

"Now come, Uzumaki Naruto will come soon." Pain spoke, and the missles fired off one after another in rapid speeds. They zoomed towards the school, before they stopped in midair. A woman dropped out of the air, and landed on the ground in front of them. Pain, after taking the dead girl's memories, knew her to be Glynda Goodwitch.

She waved her riding crop, and the missles changed direction towards them, before they started to fly back at Pain.

"I will not allow this to continue!" Glynda shouted out, she had been viewing the school from Ozpin's office, and she had seen Velvet get choked... and then felt her soul just vanish from the world. These people had just killed one of her students, right on school grounds, and were attacking the school.

A large man with a ponytail jumped in front of the missles, and since they were made out of chakra as a base, he held his hands out and they hit a barrier. They turned BACK into chakra, before they were reabsorbed back into Pain.

"You have no choice, I will locate the Kyuubi." Pain spoke as he created a black rod with a bladed tip to it. He pointed his other hand at Glynda, and she felt her body pause against her will. "Almighty Pull." Pain spoke.

Glynda was jerked off of her feet and yanked towards Pain, fully against her will. She was unable to move her body.

She stopped herself right before she was stabbed by using her own abilities with Telekinesis. The force only got stronger though, and now it was taking everything she had to not get stabbed to death. Pain started to walk towards her, pointing the rod at her. She was in the air, unable to move. She couldn't muster up enough force to negate his technique, and if she stopped for even a second she would get yanked towards him and stabbed.

Pain walked right in front of her, before he stopped his own technique. Glynda went flying back and slammed into the fountain. Her body shattered the fountain, and the sound of her aura breaking could be heard.

'What... was that?' Glynda mentally asked weakly, and she could hear the sounds of reinforcements that she had asked for to show up. She had sent out a help call before even engaging in battle.

"Glynda!" Peter called out as he and Oobleck ran towards her, and she looked at them.

"Stay back! These beings use strange techniques! They use some kind of invisible fields!" Glynda warned them, since there had to be some kind of space limits to such an ability.

"Almighty Pull." Pain said, and this time Glynda was ripped off of her feet and without any resistance pulled towards Pain. She got stabbed through the heart, and blood poured out of her mouth and she was impaled. Her eyes widened, and pain overcame all of her senses. She was tossed aside, barely alive.

The bald one's head opened up, to reveal a cannon in the center of his skull. Blue energy gathered at it, before less than a second later it shot at Glynda. Her chest gained a new hole in it, and the ground behind her exploded with a lot of force.

"Glynda!" Oobleck called out as he rushed to catch her, and when he did, her blood splattered on his white shirt. He looked down at her, and he could see passed broken glasses that she had passed away before he had caught her.

That explosion would have drawn a lot of attention.

"Tell me where I can find Uzumaki Naruto, or all of you will suffer the same fate." Pain spoke, all of them, at the same time.

"I will not surrender any information about my students to you! Peter, it is time to show them the strength of teachers of Beacon!" Oobleck called out with visible rage. He thermos extended and flames spouted on the end of it. Peter shot a ball of fire, and Oobleck shot a spout of flames at Pain.

One of the Pains jumped in front, and the energy in both of the flame attacks was absorbed and added to their own power, turned into chakra even though it was a different energy.

Before Peter or Oobleck could react, the Pain bodies moved faster than they could react to. One of the Pains grabbed Oobleck, and his soul was cruely ripped out of his body. He died and fell on the ground before he could even muster up the strength to fight back. The small female Pain placed her hand on the ground, with a giant puff of smoke three huge centipedes larger than buildings appeared out of nowhere.

The centipedes started to attack Peter close range, and they pushed him to the ground and held his limbs down.

They ripped him to pieces.

Students started to arrive in high numbers, and Pain looked towards them. There were hundreds of them now.

"Cannon fodder, vanish before my eyes." Pain spoke, and the machine pain opened up his arms. Hundreds of missles started to appear all over it's body. Those missles started to all fire towards the students. They were annoying insects to him, and their auras broke before they powerful explosives. Each able to take out entire buildings with ease, and their bodies were thrown aside.

He could see, with a Pain body, that a person had snuck behind him.

Blake moved towards Pain with her swords drawn, before she had a hand grip her throat.

"Blake!" Yang shouted out, only now arriving with Ruby as they ran towards the scene with the many other students. Ruby used her Semblence, while the Pain holding onto Blake ripped her off her head. Ruby appeared in front of Pain, before Pain used Blake as a shield for the scythe. Her aura protected her, but she still shouted out in pain.

"Yes, know the pain of getting hurt by your comrades. Know the pain of despair that you will not see tomorrow." Pain spoke without any emotion in his voice, and he squeezed on Blake's neck tighter than before. Ruby grabbed Blake by the waist, and she tried to use her Semblence to rip Blake out of this large man's grasp.

"Come on!" Ruby shouted out, and Pain looked at her, before he kicked her and sent her flying into Yang's arms.

In the memories of that Oobleck, he saw those three with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki quite a bit.

He would interrogate them first.

Blake felt her tongue get grabbed, and behind the person holding onto her a large statue with a closed mouth.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Pain asked Blake, and the pressure on her throat lessened just enough to let her talk. The other pains were dealing with the students. Missles were being fired, and the saw tail was impaling unlucky students. The gravity using Pain pushed all of the dead bodies away from the battlefield.

"Velvet! You bastards!" Coco screamed out as she saw her teammates dead body on the ground, and with tears in her eyes she rushed towards the cause of this hell.

Pain placed a hand on her chest when she got close.

"Almighty Push." Pain spoke, and her heart was blasted out of her chest, through her back. She fell to the ground, and she bled out on the ground.

"Suck... my tits... you fuck." Blake spoke with a fearless look on her face, before that fearless look was replaced with fear. The mouth of the statue opened up, and a hand came out and grabbed her tongue. Only she was able to see it, because nobody was reacting to it.

1 of the centipedes were defeated, leaving 2 more to destroy.

"I got you Blake!" Yang shouted as she jumped to save her, and Ruby pushed her out of the way when several missles came close to her. Neither of them got to Blake in time though, because her tongue was ripped out of her mouth. She fell to the ground when Pain let go of her, dead before she could even touch the dit.

"Blake! No!" Ruby shouted out with horror.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Jaune shouted out as he passed by them, and Nora came from the air and started to go after a Pain body with anger in her own eyes.

"I'll crush you!" Nora called out.

"Seeking revenge for a fallen comrade, very respectable... but hatred will not end that way. If you hate me, kill me." Pain spoke, before the female Pain grabbed Nora and placed a hand on her chest.

"Summon Jutsu."

Nora was crushed underneath the foot of a 50 foot tall stone rhino, that started to rush and destroy students quickly. Soon the numbers were being turned into something pitiful, almost nothing remained after minutes of fighting.

"Fall back to the school!" A student shouted out, not even a student of Beacon.

"Summoning Jutsu!" The Animal Path spoke as she placed her hands on the ground. A huge ox and a huge multiple headed dog started to charge towards the school. It with it's tackle it ripped apart layers and layers of the school. All of the summonings were doing the same thing in moments, taking the school down.

"AH! You fucking bastards!" Yang roared out as she almost charged in blindly, but her gauntless glowed black and she was pulled back. Pyrrha grabbed ahold of her, and started to retreat back with her by force.

"We can't win Yang! Ruby, follow us! Ren... Ren!" Pyrrha shouted out, before Ren had his soul ripped out a further distance away by the soul ripping Pain. Pyrrha looked torn, because she had also seen Nora get crushed and Jaune get killed as well by the giant summons.

"Not without Blake!" Ruby shouted, and she went towards Blake, grabbing her body. She ran away with Blake, refusing to leave her teammate behind.

"Mom!" Beauty called out as she ran towards them with her sisters, who looked horrified when they saw the devastation that was going on... now the numbers of students totalled in... the single digits.

After a few seconds, that number turned into Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha.

Beauty grabbed her mother from Ruby, and nobody questioned it as Beauty looked horrified at what she was holding.

Her mother's cold body.

"Almighty PUSH!"

They all heard the sound of the school being blasted away, all of the school, every single part of it was blasted away. The ground was gouged out, and they watched as their school was turned from majestic into nothing in a second.

The uninjured assailants walked towards them slowly.

"Let me go! I am going to kill them!" Yang shouted out as she struggled to break out of Pyrrha's grip, who was holding her back.

"Calm down, we can't beat them!" Pyrrha shouted right back at Yang, and Yin placed her hand on Beauty's shaking shoulders.

She just got to see her mother... and she only got to hold onto a corpse.

"Mom, we don't need to win... we need to not die until Dad arrives. You figured out who I am the second you saw me." Ruko spoke as she touched her mother's shoulder, who looked at the six figures walking towards them.

"... Daddy... please save Mommy... DADDY!" Beauty screamed out, and the loud screech of a Nevermore was heard.

"No... not Grimm. Not now." Pyrrha said with horror, before Ruko smiled wildly when she looked and saw something.

It was a white Nevermore.

"You are next." Pain said, and he sent the soul ripping body towards Ruko. She stayed still, and she looked at the body with a smirk on her face.

Even as it got inches away from her, she was confident.

"Don't-!"

*BOOM*

An orange missle slammed into the Pain body and an explosion of dust appeared around it, and a crater appeared in the ground.

"Touch my daughter!" Naruto shouted out as he walked out of the smoke. Naruto had yellow toad eyes, and orange rings around his eyes. He had already watched as Beacon had been destroyed, and now he could see one of his daughters being targetted.

"Naruto... Blake is... everyone else is... Jaune... Nora... Ren... everyone is... hic..." Ruby started to cry, and Naruto looked back at them and saw Beauty holding Blake's body.

"First Moryo... and now you bastards. You just fucked up, I thought when I fought Moryo that there was a limit to my rage." Naruto commented as his skin started to peel off.

The six tailed cloak appeared around him, and at the moment he was barely able to maintain control over himself.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuriki, you showed up too late." Pain spoke, and all of the Pain bodies got into formation for a battle. Naruto paid their formation no mind, and he looked back at his friends. Weiss and Wars appeared on the white Nevermore.

"Get on the Nevermore... My rage is boiling over." Naruto spoke as he looked back at Pain.

So this was the one who destroyed his village.  
This was the one who killed Jiraiya.  
This was the one who destroyed the Shinobi World.  
This was the one who destroyed Beacon.  
This was the one that killed his new friends.

Orange crossed eyes opened up, and Naruto's skin stopped peeling as he looked at Pain with a serious look. His skin healed up, but he maintained the six tailed cloak.

"Naruto... destroy him for Blake! For everyone!" Yang shouted out, and Naruto nodded.

"You can't kill God." Pain spoke, and a red blur moved passed them. Naruto appeared with speed and strength, and he targetted the Pain in the back. It must be in the back for a reason, so with a single claw strike Naruto ripped the Pain in half. Naruto kicked one half into a Pain body, before he grabbed the other hald and threw it at the ground. Naruto appeared out of the smoke that was created, and a Pain body appeared in front of him and grabbed his cloak.

Naruto's Version 1 cloak was ripped away from him, and Naruto jumped back.

His eyes were red now, and the rings around his eyes were red still. He still had cross shaped pupils.

"You are no God, you are just the person who fucked up big time. If Pa was right... you are the Gravity controlling path. You absorb chakra. You summon animals, and you are the machine path. I already killed two of your paths... I am going to take down the rest." Naruto spoke, and Pain locked eyes with Naruto.

"You have one arm, what can you do?" Pain asked, and Naruto used raw speed and appeared in front of the woman path.

His fist punched through her head.

"I only need one arm, and a LOT of rage to take you down." Naruto spoke with narrowed eyes.

3 down, 3 to go.

What did Pa say to him if Akatsuki were ever to come to Remnant?

 _The Real one is Not Among Them_

Naruto's eyes saw that the white Nevermore was flying off, and Naruto looked towards Pain.

He could only hold this Tailed Beast chakra enhanced Sage Mode for about 15 minutes before he would have to recharge.

He would finish this off before then.

Then he was going for the real one.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	97. Chapter 98

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Just three of you, against one of me. I just destroyed several of your bodies in seconds." Naruto commented as he looked towards his enemies. He had to fight against a Gravity user, a Robot with unlimited missles, and many other weapons that came from nowhere, and a being that could absorb chakra. The more dangerous to him of the three were the gravity user and the chakra absorbing one.

Naruto would take out that one first.

"You will fall, just like all have fallen before me." Pain spoke as he held out his arms, and nothing happened at first. "Almighty... Push!" Pain spoke, and Naruto held his ground for a second, before he was sent flying.

He crashed through the remains of Beacon academy, and slammed into the ground a good 50 times before he stopped and caught himself.

Okay, that hurt... a lot.

Despite being in Sage Mode, with Tailed Beast chakra, he had felt that one deep in his chest. He had some blood coming up from his lips and dropping onto the ground. His shirt had been completely ripped away, weak ass civilian clothes were still as useless as always. Naruto wiped away his blood.

With raw speed, he appeared in front of the Pain bodies, but they had great reaction time now that his speed was lowered to a more managable level.

The Machine Pain jumped in front of him and pointed it's head at him. Naruto predicted it's movements, and ducked underneath a beam of chakra. Naruto kicked the Pain body in the chest, and it's body exploded into a scattering pile of machine parts. Naruto lowered his leg and jumped back when the chakra absorbing Pain tried to make a grab for him.

It continued to rush after him, and he was having no trouble avoiding it. It was slower and weaker than him, in all honesty, he didn't even need to predict it's movements.

Pain appeared behind him with a rod aimed at his shoulder, and Naruto kicked it out of his hand, before he grabbed it and stabbed it into the ground when a blast of gravity nearly pushed him away. Naruto threw the rod aside, before he punched the gravity using Pain in the face and sent the durable fucker flying through nearly a hundred trees.

"You have a time limit... You can't spam that attack." Naruto spoke when he figured out why that Pain didn't use it's attack to block or push Naruto away. He couldn't use it over and over again, there was a small period where he couldn't use it. Only a few seconds at least, but it was still an opening that he was capable of taking advantage of.

"Figuring that out, does not increase your chances." The other remaining Pain spoke as he reached out to grab Naruto.

With the other Pain gone for the moment, Naruto allowed this Pain to grab him.

Naruto hid his smirk.

"Then, go ahead and absorb my chakra. See if that _increases your chances_." Naruto mocked Pain right to his face, and he could feel his chakra being dragged out of his body. Naruto stood completely still and just continued to quickly absorb even more nature energy into himself. The use of the Kyuubi's chakra actually speeding up this process quite a bit.

The Pain stealing his chakra started to bulge in multiple places, and take on toad-like features as it tried to steal Naruto's Sage Mode.

"What... is... happening to..." The Pain managed to say as he fully turned into a humanoid toad, and then he continued to forcefully absorb more chakra... against his will now. He had been flooded with Senjutsu chakra, and now his body was taking on the form of a toad. One who didn't master Senjustu couldn't control the chakra, and the first step to losing control was turning into a toad.

The next step was turning to stone, and in seconds the Pain body turned into just that.

Stone.

"You fucked with the wrong Shinobi." Naruto shouted out so that the fast approaching Pain could hear him.

"Universal Pull!" Pain called out as boulders started to soar towards him, and he clapped his hands together, before he placed them towards Naruto. "Almighty Push!" Pain shouted out, and Naruto started to rush towards Pain.

The boulders flew at Naruto at incredible speeds, and Naruto jumped over the field of boulders coming his way. He jumped off of one of them, before he collided with Pain in the air. Their forearms slammed together, and Pain was sent flying when Naruto slammed a fist into his face. Naruto grabbed his ankle before he got too far, before he slammed him down onto the ground.

"God!? What kind of god bleeds!?" Naruto shouted out as he stomped down on Pain, and he coughed out blood, before his hands shot up and pointed at Naruto.

He materialized two rods in his hands.

"Almighty PUSH!" Pain shouted out, and the rods tried to stab into Naruto. Naruto's Sage Mode enhanced skin was too hard though. The rods shattered when they touched him, but the force behind them would leave bruises. Naruto stepped back with his arm in front of his chest as he blocked a kick, and he raised his arm up and blocked a second kick.

His hand went to his stomach, and he caught a fist that had been aimed at his spleen.

"What kind of GOD kills innocent people!?" Naruto shouted out in rage as he grabbed Pain by the hair and yanked his head down to Naruto's knee. Naruto knocked out a tooth with that attack, before he let go of Pain so that he could punch him.

"Do not speak of what you don't understand! Almighty Push!" Pain roared at Naruto as he pointed a single hand at Naruto. Naruto gripped the ground with his own arm, and using his strength he withstood the attack. Instead of him being sent flying, Pain was sent flying by the forced recoil of his own attack. He slammed through rubble of Beacon, and Naruto started to run towards him.

'1... 2... 3... 4... 5...' Naruto thought to himself as he tried to figure out the time it took to recharge that attack.

"Almighty Push." Pain called out as he used all of the rubble, and had it go flying towards Naruto. Naruto stopped his count before reaching six, and he he jumped to the side and started to run at Pain without the rubble coming at him.

"What kind of God does nothing but bring people Pain and Suffering!?" Naruto roared out as he sucker punched Pain in the gut, and then he kicked him in the back of the head.

"The failed Shinobi World knew nothing but pain, and experienced nothing but war. This world, with flawed humans, will be the same. All worlds must know Pain!" Pain roared out back at Naruto. They slammed foreheads together, and Naruto ducked underneath a punch. Naruto finished his count, and he saw Pain place his hands together. "Universal Pull!" Pain declared, and the rubble all around them in all directions lifted up and shot towards them. Naruto controlled his chakra and timed it right, and with a quick boost Naruto dodged all of the rubble and jumped away from Pain at the last second. Pain moved his arms out. "Almighty Push!" He spoke, and Naruto covered his face when boulders slammed into him.

He couldn't dodge as well in the air without his Shadow Clones, and he was pelted by boulders the size of cars, before he landed on his feet.

"This world hasn't had a war in nearly a century! This world has a common enemy they all fight against! You! When you destroyed this!" Naruto shouted out as he grabbed a boulder, crunched the earth under his fingetips, and flung it down at Pain.

"Then this world will understand Pain, and fear that Pain! With that pain comes peace." Pain spoke, and Naruto saw him point his hand up. "Almighty push." Pain spoke with his voice becoming more passionate than before.

Naruto dodged as the boulder was sent back him him, and landed on the ground in a crouched position.

"This people don't NEED to understand pain to attain peace! Anyone who can justify killing so many people doesn't get to talk about peace! In this world-" Naruto shouted as he appeared in front of Pain, and he grabbed the ground.

"Almighty Push!" Pain shouted out, and Naruto held his ground and pushed forward. Naruto grabbed Pain by the ankle, and he jerked him into the air, ending the technique, before slamming him back into the ground.

"Peace can be achieved through words, and a common enemy! These people aren't like Shinobi, who knew so much war!" Naruto called out as he created a Rasengan in his hand, and he went a step further. Naruto added a small amount of Wind Chakra, and he created a Wind Style: Rasengan. It was a much smaller version of the Rasenshuriken, and it attacked differently.

Naruto slammed the sphere into his gut, before Pain went flying as a tornado formed in the air around him, cutting clothes up and slicing entire chunks off of his body.

"AH!" Pain let out a pained shout as he started to spin, and he slammed into the ground, before he stopped moving.

Naruto clenched his fist, before he dropped Sage Mode

Now to go after the _real_ body... the only other chakra signature for miles.

 **-With the Survivors-**

"Blake..." Ruby cried as she held onto Blake. Wars looked at the scene in front of her without much emotion in her eyes.

"Dad won." Ruko said as she looked in the distance. She had felt it, the final pain had been defeated, and Naruto was going towards the real pain now.

"... I don't feel like celebrating that." Yang admitted as she placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. The victory meant nothing, not when they were the only people still alive. They lost a dear friend to them, who had a daughter...

Daughter?

"How... do you exist when Blake is dead? How do ANY of you still exist with Beacon gone?" Pyrrha asked Beauty, before she asked the entire group.

"... Oh yeah, I forgot about that... Well... Wars?" Beauty asked the only person who actually paid attention to the stories, or at least remembered them, that Naruto told them as children.

"Idiots. Pain, or Nagato, and Dad had a talk. Nagato sacrificed his life, and restored the people who died and brought their bodies back to full health again." Wars reminded them with her arms crossed.

"You mean... Blake is..." Ruby asked with hope filling her every being.

"Yep, Aunt Blake is going to be alright. Of course, she sort of... changed after encountering death, or at least you told me that." Ruko said as she looked at Yang, who looked down at Blake. She smiled for a moment, before she started to literally shake.

"How does Beacon come back though?" Ruby asked as she saw the rubble the school had become.

"Glynda Goodwitch, miss fix-it-all? She waved her tool, and the school fixed itself back to how it was before... Though, I guess you could say that this little... event does more good than bad." Wars spoke as she looked down at the school rubble.

Amber Autumn, the Fall Maiden, had been killed when Pain destroyed Beacon.

When Nagato revived everyone, and restored their bodies using the King of Hell... she too would be brought back and restored.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	98. Chapter 99

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Who... are you?" Blake asked as she found herself suddenly seated in front of a small fire, that didn't help illuminate the surroundings around her in the slightest. Everything but the log she was sitting on, the fire, and the person sitting on another log in front of her were total darkness. Even her eyes couldn't see anything.

The person in front of her was-

"Hinata Hyuga... and this is Limbo... but for us it might as well be hell... because we can't see _his_ smiling face anymore." Hinata spoke, and she looked at Blake with sad eyes. She was wearing ripped clothes, that had a hole through the heart. She had died, and been sitting her waiting... for a whole two years now. Just waiting for Naruto, or somebody close to Naruto, to die. It was the only thing that would allow her to pass on.

To know that Naruto was okay, or to pass onto the afterlife together with Naruto.

It was her last desire.

"I can... understand you." Blake commented, and Hinata nodded.

"The dead have no language barriers, because that is what we are... dead." Hinata spoke with a look towards the lack of blood that was on Blake. The damage done to her had been healed, showing that something in the real world had healed her. That, or her soul hadn't been damaged.

"So... I'm dead... Well, that sucks." Blake spoke with a down look on her face.

So, she died before she could get with Naruto, or find peace between human and faunus, or even have a family of her own.

She died without managing to do anything with her short life.

"I died about two years ago... I wish I could have seen Naruto again before I died... but he disappeared. Even now, I just want to see him... one more time. You must have been close to him too." Hinata said as she looked into the fire. The only people who sat around this fire, were those that were close to Naruto. It was a shame, that another person died young like she did... but alas it was how the world worked.

People died young.

"You had feelings for him too huh? Well, I can't blame you... he is a popular guy. Strongest man I know, and looks the best... and his personality." Blake trailed off, and Hinata frowned for a moment.

"Well, he wasn't always strong. He was a failure, but that is why I love him... he never gave up after he failed, and always tried again. I'm sorry you died." Hinata told Blake, and Blake nodded her head.

"I'm sorry I died too, and you too of course. You seem like a nice girl... I'm sure you deserve Naruto way more than I do. I can see it in your eyes... your love for him is really, really great to wait two years for him." Blake said with her eyes saddening. She was expecting her friends to start showing up here any second now. If she died, she was sure they were going to die as well.

"Thanks... So how is he doing?" Hinata asked with hope in her voice.

"I think he is okay now. He was really broken when he heard you guys all died, but he really feels at home now. I don't think he has ever forgotten about any of you though." Blake admitted, since she had the small feeling that there was a part of Naruto's heart that always seemed to be connected to somebody else. Somebody long since departed, and it made her sad and happy.

Naruto never stopped loving, even if his love was dead, and she loved that in him, but it still made her sad.

"Thank you for that, it means a lot to me. I met Naruto's mother here, and she passed on when I told her that he grew up to be a fantastic person... and now hearing he is okay. I can't help but want to pass on. As long as he is happy, I can rest in peace knowing just that." Hinata spoke with genuine love in her voice.

"... You would get along great with Ruby." Blake said with a small smile on her face.

"Who?" Hinata asked with her head tilted.

"My team leader. She is a lot like you... If she thought that Naruto would be happier with somebody else... she would give him to them. She is really selfless... I far better person than I am. I love Naruto, but even though I know he would be happier with Ruby or Yang... I still want him with me." Blake spoke ill of herself bitterly. She knew that she was somebody that would make things harder for Naruto. Her goals, her race, everything about her would only cause him trouble.

"Well... that isn't so bad either. When a girl is in true love, her feelings never really change. We all want to protect our hearts." Hinata spoke wisely. She had been dead and alone for awhile, a lot of time to reflect in on herself.

"... Naruto, his smile saves me. His laugh brings me such joy. His saddness hurts me. I can't just give him up... but... I can't be with him now. I feel like my feelings mean nothing... If I die, and he lives... how can I ever hold his hand?" Blake asked with tears in her eyes. Her voice was trembling, and her shoulders were shivering as she held herself.

She was so selfish, and she wanted to change... but these thoughts were a plague to her.

"You really love him, thank you... and it looks like I know he is in good hands." Hinata said when she noticed that Blake was starting to glow green.

"What is... what is going on!?" Blake asked with wide eyes as her body started to disipate, and she glowed a brighter green color than before.

"It seems you aren't destined to die today after all... I just have one favor to ask." Hinata said to Blake, and she looked at her.

Then she nodded her head.

 _ **-Remnant (Living World)-**_

'I'm... alive...' Blake thought weakly as she looked up at the blue sky above her head. All around her, the dead bodies of the students of Beacon, the teachers, and all of the students that were visiting from the other academies... were having their bodies restored and their souls returned to the living world. People were starting to wake up all around, among those people were Jaune, Nora, and Ren who had all been returned to normal and were slowly waking up as well.

"Blake!" Yang shouted as she hugged Blake tightly to herself, the tears falling down her face as she felt relieved to see her... good friend and love rival alive again.

"He really did it!" Ruby exclaimed with a smile as she looked at all of the dead returning back to life, amazed that he had really convinced Pain to bring the people he killed back to life.

"Ya... ng... your hurting... me." Blake said weakly, since unlike the others she was the only person who had her soul ripped out by the King of Hell, along with her tongue. She could still taste the blood in her mouth, and he stomach was full of her own blood. Her body was hard to move, the stiffness of death having taken ahold of her.

Thankfully, there was another thing that she was suffering from, that almost all of the people who had died had gone though.

She had thankfully not voided her bowels like some people, but she did pee herself a little bit, and she hoped that it had dried between the time of her death and the time of her rebirth.

"Sorry! Blake, this is your daughter from the future Beauty!" Yang introduced Blake to her daughter, and Blake had trouble moving her head to look at the beautiful young girl.

"... What... the... fuck?" Blake asked with her eyes showing how tired and confused she was. "Fuck it... I blame Naruto. I'm going to sleep... now." Blake spoke softly as a feeling of being tired took over her.

She had just died and come back to life, she was extremely tired right now.

"Don't go into the light mom!" Beauty shouted in a panic as she started to shake her mother around, before she was kicked in the back of the head and knocked out.

Wars behind her lowered her foot, and crossed her arms over her flat chest.

"Shut up, my mother died yesterday and you don't hear me panicking. Now she is alive, but she was super tired... oh, mother. I need to inject you with another round." Wars said as she pulled out a needle and stuck it in her mother's thigh, before Weiss yelped and Wars took it out when she was finished. She would have to inject her mother twice a day, for every day, until the cure was finished doing what it needed to do and end the disease inside of her mother.

The antidote wasn't instint, the intitial effects were, but not overall.

"Stupid Wars, you are lucky Daddy... Dad adores how adorable you are." Ruko commented dryly, as the oldest and the only one that actually had a mature... slightly mature two sided conversation with their father she knew him better. She knew that her father adored adorable things secretely, or not so secretely.

"She is... going to be okay right?" Ruby asked as she looked between Weiss and Blake, and Weiss nodded her head.

"I'm fine... I just died is all. Blake will be fine too, I needed a lot of sleep after I was brought back. I had my superior, high class daughter for company... Blake has you people." Weiss commented, and she was teasing them. She didn't mean to be mean, but instead she was just taunting them in a fun way... in her mind at least.

"Thanks... Naruto!" Yang shouted when she saw Naruto wobbling towards them, and he a tired look in his eyes. They all, but Blake and Beauty, ran towards Naruto and saw that he had been stabbed through the gut recently. They had watched the fight, so it must have happened after that.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked as she placed a hand on his stomach, and Naruto seemed to smile at them, before he walked passed them and moved over to Blake.

He knelt down next to her, before he put his head to her chest.

*Thump thump... thump thump*

"Thank god..." Naruto said as he relaxed a bit more. He placed his only hand on Blake's head, and he moved it so that he was rubbing Beauty on the back. He smiled to himself, glad that Blake was now alive and alright again.

'I don't like being ignored... but this one time will be okay.' Yang thought to herself, and she could see that Glynda was starting to stand up a good distance away.

The rubble that was the school, with a wave of her riding crop, started to fix iself as Beacon started to stand as a school again... like it had never been attacked in the first place.

"Looks like everyone is going to be okay..." Ruby spoke, and Ruko smiled behind her with a knowing look on her face.

Things were going to get rougher in the future, she was sure of it, but her mother would come out stronger for it.

 **-Under Beacon-**

Amber opened her eyes, and she opened the metal box that she was in as her eye was lit on fire. She landed on the ground, and her eyes widened as she looked back into her reflection and saw that one of her eyes was glowing... only a single eye. Not both, but only one. She saw an ugly scar covering half of her face, but that wasn't the biggest shocker to her.

"I'm... alive?"

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	99. Chapter 100

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"The fake skin on this arm is very realistic." Naruto complimented as he looked over his arm. It was a metal arm, with the same design as what he had seen Penny using. The "aura" conduits had been forcefully connected to his chakra coils. Chakra was a very flexible energy in how it was used. Naruto's chakra went into the arm, and it circulated just like with his regular chakra system would. No chakra was wasted, because it would return back to him like blood to the heart.

The arm was opened up at the moment, showing that it was mostly empty even though ti had a lot of places to open up.

Now, unlike what was inside of Penny, the "veins" and "muscles" of this arm glowed yellow, considering it was his yellow chakra powering it. Since his arm was being powered and controlled with his chakra, and Naruto tested this out, but the strength of the arm also got stronger when he was using Tailed Beast or Sage Chakra. The chakra flowed into the arm, and increased the strength of the false muscles and bones in the arm.

They had managed to actually make a "chakra" system as well, or at least, they had taken what they had X-rayed in his left arm and copied it over to his right one by wrapping those coils around the fake muscles.

So, he could use Ninjutsu with his right arm again.

"That arm cost a lot of money... and are you feeling alright? You just went through surgery... without any drugs and wide awake." Ozpin spoke to Naruto with a look of concern. Naruto nodded his head, the arm was great. He could move it, and it had the same sensors on it that were connected to the connecting joint on the stump on his arm. All of the feelings in the arm were connected right to his brain, so he could even feel things with the arm.

"Ruby is going to want to trick this out, and I'm fine. Now, Jimmy, what did you want to ask?" Naruto questioned the other man in the room, who gave Naruto a suspicious look.

"They were after you, what did you do to entice them... and where did they come from. You owe us an explaination." James pointed out harshly to Naruto, who scowled at him.

"I _owe_ you nothing. I took care of the problem, end of story. There are only two dangerous people left, that is all you _need_ to know." Naruto told her just as harshly.

"I gave you that arm." James reminded Naruto, and Naruto scoffed.

"Want it back? Nagato, the guy who attacked, gave his life to undo the damage. Respect him, and while there are others... what are you going to do Jimmy? Send your little army after them?" Naruto asked James as he stood up and looked up at him with his eyes showing disbelief and annoyance.

"Threats must be taken care of." James pointed out to Naruto, who actually scoffed at him to his face.

"The students of Atlas, Shade, Haven, and Beacon were at this academy. Your soldiers, and robots were here as well. The teachers were here. They died without landing a single hit." Naruto felt the great need to inform James, and Ozpin frowned at that. He actually knew he too had been a casualty in the battle. He had died when his school had been destroyed, thank you Glynda for fixing it, but now he knew that there were beings that could take out an army of semi-trained and trained huntsmen.

A school of huntsmen was considered to be worth an army of regular warriors.

But to take on _four_ schools of huntsmen, the teachers, robots, AND regular warriors at the same time and come out unscathed was simply... horrifying to the man.

"Naruto... how many more are there?" Ozpin asked, and Naruto respected Ozpin.

"There are 6 more, but 1 is leaving the group. 3 of them are also barely threats, I could take them on without problem... 2 of them are problems." Naruto admitted, and Ozpin took in a deep breath and seemed to think about that for a moment.

"Exactly why we _need_ to act!" James slammed his fist down onto the table, and were this problem not the Akatsuki then Naruto would have actually agreed.

"No! If you act, you _die!_ These people are not Hunstmen James! Huntsmen train against GRIMM! These people are NINJA, they trained to kill NINJA and PEOPLE! I'm sorry, but having the ability to kill a person... and being trained to kill a person are different things." Naruto gave James fair warning. He had lived his entire young life training to be a ninja, and the mental preparation that it took to kill a person was one of those things he learned. It wasn't something that was taught in Remnant.

Of course, unless you were an assassin taught by another assassin.

"You said it yourself, there are only 2 threats. We can take them out, YOU can take them out!" James shouted at Naruto, who gave him a strong look that had him recoil back.

"Listen... if there was a danger scale... Nagato would be a 5 to me. I was able to take him out pretty easily enough. Sasuke and his team together would be an 8. Then there is the man in a mask... he is a 10. You think you can win against those numbers?" Naruto asked James, who stepped back with his eyes widened.

Ozpin looked genuinely shocked as well by the numbers Naruot gave them.

"How strong is the "masked man" exactly?" Ozpin asked, because there needed to be a warning to anyone to encounter him to run away.

"Honestly... he isn't that strong. He has a single ability though, something that makes him dangerous beyond reason. I am the only one that can counter it now with my Shadow Clones... these people are like me. They aren't limited to using Dust and a single ability... they can control elements freely, and use many abilities... then there is this..." Naruto commented as he pulled a small glass container out of his pocket.

"An eye?" James questioned, and Naruto nodded.

"I met the masked man when I talked with Nagato... right after Nagato brought everyone back he started to die. The masked man came out of nowhere and ripped out one of Nagato's eyes... I managed to prevent him from taking both. This eye is the Rinnegan... if the masked man managed to implant it in his head... then he is too strong for anyone but me to take care of." Naruto stated for them to understand what they were dealing with. The Sharingan the man had alone was dangerous.

Naruto had a trick to countering that though.

Naruto knew the secrets behind the Sharingan, and he knew how to prevent himself from being caught inside of Genjutsu created by the Sharingan. Naruto also knew that the masked man would be able to capture people when he touches them, and he was able to faze through things. According to information he got awhile back, those abilities were linked together. He simply teleported his own bodyparts into another dimension.

If Naruto could trick him into capturing a Shadow Clone, then he could attack from both dimensions together and prevent him from using the fazing ability.

"An eye holds so much strength?" James asked as he reached out to take the eye.

*Shatter*

Naruto crushed the container and the eye inside of it in his hand, and he frowned at James, who seemed to dislike Naruto doing that.

"A shinobi's life is not measured by what he did when he was alive James. A shinobi's life is truly measured by the way he died. A person truly understands their true nature when they die... Nagato didn't have to repent... he didn't have to bring anyone back to life, knowing it would cost his own... he did it by choice. I can never forget what he did... but I forgive him and _respect_ him. I won't give his eye to you." Naruto told James, who looked at him like he was insane.

'Naruto... you are a mystery. Is there no limit to how much you can forgive?' Ozpin thought, while James gave Naruto a hard glare.

"That eye could have been researched, and we could have used information to copy those abilities and use them against future threats." James growled at Naruto, clearly unamused with how... childish Naruto was being. His personal, none of their personal, feelings mattered right now. All that mattered was defending the world, and keeping people safe.

"Nagato was my Brother-Student, we had the same Master, His dying wishes were that I carry on his will, and prevent anyone from taking his remaining eye. James, you are messing with forces that are best left alone. I know Sasuke... and he is coming straight for me. He doesn't give a shit about this world... I am his target." Naruto said with his tone turning more somber.

"Yet, he is a threat?" Ozpin felt the need to ask, considering Naruto's tone had changed.

"Only if you stand in his way. As long as nobody stands in Sasuke's way to get to me, he won't attack anyone else. Sasuke is a revenge driven bastard, but he doesn't do anything if he doesn't gain something from it." Naruto spoke truthfully. It was information that could help them avoid losing lives, so he would part with it.

Sasuke didn't kill people just for existing, he made a goal, and that goal was often somebody he wanted to kill. He didn't kill people unrelated to that goal, unless they stood in the way of that goal.

Naruto was the goal, and Naruto would be ready for him when he came.

"Ozpin, we need to cancel the tournament. All of the Kingdoms need to be put on lockdown." James suggested to his fellow headmaster.

"No... right now we don't need to start a panic. We were able to prevent what happened to Beacon from spreading. Most of the students were given a false story about a gas leak that caused a group hypnotic state... with the building intact, they believed it. We were able to prevent panic... but if people think something dangerous is coming and become afraid... Grimm will come." Ozpin explained, it was better to pretend that nothing happened right now. To go along with how things were planned out, and make sure that nobody started to panic.

Right now protecting the people from fear, was more important than finding two people they were unable to defeat.

"So... both of you are against me in this?" James asked, with Naruto looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Not all ninja are like me Jimmy. I'm a rare kind, who prefers to not kill and believes in peace. I forgive people... but if Sasuke or the masked man think you are coming for them... they will destroy the city they are in to send you a message. Do not fuck with them James. They WILL come for me, and I WILL be ready." Naruto spoke with nothing but truth and determination in his voice. He was ready to take on the masked man right now, and he was ready to counter the abilities of the Sharingan and Rinnegan. The masked man was a threat, but Naruto had a way to beat him already planned out in his head.

Sasuke... was a personal matter, because Naruto felt so conflicted about killing him.

But he would.

Naruto would kill Sasuke, because he promised Sakura that he would bring Sasuke back to her. Sasuke had done many bad things, and killed a lot of people. Naruto was going to take him home, but to do that... he would have to kill Sasuke.

"... I see, and you agree with Naruto Ozpin?" James asked, and his head cooled down when he saw the determination Naruto had.

It actually made him want to believe in Naruto for a second there.

"I have faith in Naruto... he has saved the world against Satori, the EG, the EG-Fusion Beast, recently saved it from another great demon, and he just saved the world again. I believe in him." Ozpin confirmed his thoughts.

He staked his faith with Naruto.

"I see, that is all I need to know. Naruto, you will find blueprints for your arm have been uploaded to your Scroll. Repairing it and keeping it in order fall onto you." James said roughly as he moved out of the room. Naruto crossed his arms, glad to have two again, and looked at Ozpin.

"I'm going to go too... Blake and Weiss recently died, and I want to make sure they won't have... mental issues with that." Naruto commented, with Ozpin nodding in understanding.

Naruto needed to look after his friends.

It was how he was.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	100. Chapter 101

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Are you feeling better Blake?" Ruby asked her friend, with major concern for her. She was concerned for Weiss as well, and all of the people who had died the other day, but the only person she had _seen_ die up close and personal had been Blake. The emotional impact of seeing Blake die, get brought back or not, was still very real.

It was hard to believe that everything was... almost back to normal.

"Yes Ruby, I am fine... Apparently, I also become pregnant in the future. Tell me, did I ever get my figure back?" Blake asked Beauty with a smirk on her face. She was easily able to accept almost anything Naruto did, or that Naruto was the cause of. From future children to the end of the world, she could accept it.

Ruko took out two pictures anc showed them to Blake.

"During, and after pregnancy." Ruko answered, and Blake paled when she saw that she didn't gracefully gain weight when she was pregnant. She didn't just gain stomach weight, she gained all around weight. Thankfully, in the second photo she seemed to have lost all of the weight and gone back to her figure. Of course, she could still see a very light amount of fat on her gut. So in this photo she was still working off the weight.

"Did I lose the weight?" Yang asked as she pointed to herself.

"You died a few minutes after I was born... so no." Yin commented dryly, and the room went silent for a moment.

"... I could have gone without hearing that. Oh well, I better enjoy the present if I am to die young." Yang answered back with a laid back tone. She wasn't a person to worry about it too much, considering she had a pretty good kid and she lived long enough to reach her 20s, she was happy.

"You all die, though Wars is fixing Aunt Weiss." Beauty answered, and they looked to see Wars giving Weiss a shot in her chest.

"I am a medical genius." Wars bragged about herself neutrally, if that was even possible. It was a child of Naruto, so even the impossible was possible.

"She has your personality." Yang spoke dully as she talked about Wars to Weiss, who shrugged her shoulders. If anything, she had Naruto's personality. She was arrogant, he was that, and she didn't give a shit about much that happened. She was very go with the flow, which made her very calm in most situations.

She was more high strung.

"So... do any of our friends live?" Ruby asked with a concerned tone.

"Well... Yeah. Miss and Mister Lie live close by... Oh, I mean Ren and Nora. After Pyrrha commit..." Ruko started to explain, before she stopped at that one. This was a fact that she didn't want any of them listening to. She didn't even want to think about it, because it had been a big issue. Nobody ever really talked about it, but she was doing a book report and went through old news clippings.

"What did Pyrrha do?" Weiss asked with her face concerned, everyone was concerned with it.

"She killed herself. She was stressed, and she accidently killed somebody. The world, everyone turned against her. The few friends she had that stayed close to her weren't enough. She questioned if what was and wasn't real. Huntsmen and Ninja are two different things... ninja are trained to kill people... huntsmen are not." Wars spoke without emotion in her voice. She had heard of the same story, only she heard it right from her father's mouth.

"She... killed somebody?" Yang tested those words out in her mouth, but they just didn't fit Pyrrha.

"Yes, somebody died and she was the one who did it. The world didn't seem so pleased with her, but it was labelled as temporary insanity and she was placed on medications for depression. Turns out, you shouldn't be putting people with suicidal thoughts on meds with "suicidal thoughts" as a side effect." Ruko admitted, and even Yin and Beauty seemed shocked.

They thought Pyrrha had been murdered, and until recently Ruko had gone along with the lie. It was easier for them to believe she was killed, than she took her own life.

"Well, we can change that too. Just like we are going to change my death, all of-" Yang started to say with a grin on her face.

"Your death can't be avoided without Yin not being born." Beauty told Yang, who looked at Yin with wide eyes.

"What?" Yang asked with shock, and Yin nodded.

"Let me do the talking. Your death will be the... hardest to avoid since there are multiple things. The doctors told Dad you died for multiple reasons. The biggest reason was extremely high blood pressure, and heart problems. Yin was also backwards, and they couldn't preform an operation on your heart and get her out at the same time... You could either let Yin be born, or save yourself... you chose Yin." Ruko explained while rubbing her arm. It was the one death that they didn't know how to avoid. They could warn Ruby and Blake about their murderers, and they could cure Weiss before her disease took her.

They didn't know how to fix Yang though.

"Wait, wait... Yang has the best heart in the family." Ruby argued, and Yin touched her own chest and nodded.

"She did, but between the drinking, and the fight between her and Ice-Cream Lady with the lady stabbing her heart-" Yin started to say, before everyone looked at her weird.

"Ice-Cream Lady/Stabbing her heart?" Everyone asked one of two questions.

"Your first mission, Granny Raven comes to save you... but she came too late after being preoccupied with something else. She stopped the blade from going all the way through, but you got a small little poke to the heart." Ruko answered as she pointed to her heart. The little hole had only been the siz that you would think somebody barely poked it with a thumbnail.

"So, we stop the... Ice-Cream lady from... wait, I _lost_ a fight?" Yang asked with a tone of disbelief, and everyone looked at her with dull eyes.

"Yang... seriously? Anyway, so when are you four leaving... not that I don't having you around." Ruby questioned them, and they shrugged.

"I'm leaving after your first mission, and Beauty is leaving after she kills some dude named Adam. Ruko, when do you plan on leaving?" Yin asked, while Blake froze when she heard that name.

Adam?

"I have to kill somebody before I leave, and Wars... you plan on going back when your mother is cured right?" Ruko asked, and Wars nodded her head. "Good, though I guess I will be the only one staying for the Vytal Festival... to stop Pyrrha from murdering somebody." Ruko said with a shrug. She didn't mind the extra work, the others could go home before her. It wasn't like they would know the different.

They all would return to the exact same second in time.

If Wars left now, and Yin left in two years, they would both still teleport right back to the second that they left in the future.

So basically, they wouldn't even have to say goodbye, since they would see each other seconds later... well the one going first would see the second one in seconds.

"We need to tell Naruto this." Weiss said, before she stopped moving like she planned on doing and grabbed her chest in pain. Wars pushed her down to the bed again, before scowling at her.

"You are infected, the medicine won't finish curing you until the Fall starts." Wars warned her, and Ruby eyes rolled into the back of her head.

She fainted and fell flat on the floor.

 _ **-Inside of Naruto's mind-**_

"Can't you see I have something in my mouth, so don't talk to me." Naruto commented as he showed the seal on his stomach and prepared to fully unseal it. After deciding that he would go and finally attempt to master the Kyuubi's chakra, he had run to an abandoned island several dozen miles off the coast where it would be safe to run a little wild. Naruto had left without telling anyone, knowing they would want to come with him.

"Naruto?" Ruby asked behind Naruto, staring at him in shock.

"FLKAEGHGSID!?" Naruto shouted out in shock as he fell flat on his ass and looked back at her in shock. He couldn't believe that Ruby had appeared inside of his mind, right when he was about to fight the Kyuubi.

She could _not_ have appeared here at a worse time!

"Dark Naruto is gone..." Ruby whispered so low that nobody could hear her, well the Kyuubi could, but he was sitting on his back legs and looking at the scene in front of him.

"Ruby! What the fuck are you doing here!? Get OUT of my soul, I have something I need to do!" Naruto shouted at her, and she looked at him.

Of course he was angry, he was about to fight the Kyuubi and she would get in the way of that.

"I will not target her... this fight is between you and I... Naruto." Kurama spoke deeply, with his eyes only targetting Naruto. Naruto looked towards the Kyuubi, before he scratched the back of his head.

"Why would you ignore her Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, and it looked at him.

"You have grown strong... I will focus my full attention on you. She is nothing more than an annoyance, not even worthy of killing while you are here. Also, my name is Kurama, use it." Kurama spoke, and Naruto looked surprised, before he grinned to himself. So even the Kyuubi was willing to admit that he would need to focus his full attention on Naruto now. Naruto nodded his head, and he looked back at Ruby.

The seal had already been removed, showing a small spiral metal lock underneath it, and Naruto grinned.

"Ruby, just watch this. Kurama, tell me... how old was I when I became strong enough to fight you?" Naruto asked, wondering how long ago he could have done this, and Kurama thought about it with narrowed eyes.

"Last year... your power has grown considerably. Yet, you will not find my power that easy to strip from me." Kurama spoke with his arrogance returning to his voice.

After a year of watching Naruto's chakra power grow and grow, he was forced to admit that Naruto had come to be strong enough to challenge him in a one on one fight.

Now, it was down to a battle of willpower, rather than strength.

"Well then! Lets do this!" Naruto shouted out as he moved his hand over his stomach, and the seal on the gate started to undo itself. The process was slow, before it gradually sped up, until only a small sliver was left.

The seal was fully undone.

The gates flew open.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	101. Chapter 102

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Big Ball Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted out as he held up his advanced version of his own Rasenshuriken above his head. Instead of the middle ball being the size of a regular Rasengan, this time it was increased to the size of a person. The wind blades were even larger, and longer than before, and even more tiny wind blades inside of it were gathered together. The wind force that was created by the attack was visible as the air gathered into the sphere visibly.

His normal Rasenshuriken could blast away a mountain the size of Kurama with relative ease.

He was going to need some heavy firepower for this, so Naruto had wasted no time and entered Sage Mode the second the battle had started. This wasn't like the battle with any of the demons or even Nagato, this was a fight against a being with monsterous strength, speed, and even raw power and chakra reserves to match his own. This was a battle between monsters, something that he couldn't hold back on.

Black and white chakra gathered in front of Kurama's mouth as he formed his own black ball, mostly black chakra... and Naruto could see that for every 2 white balls there was about 8 black balls there. He could sense it with his Sage Mode, and he made sure to memorize that number.

8:2

"You... match me? In your DREAMS!" Kurama shouted out as he swallowed the ball when it reached his mouth, and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

He recognized this and... oh shit!

"Lets see who has more power here then!" Naruto shouted out as he flung his high speed technique. Kurama opened his mouth, and the two highly destructive attacks went flying. Kurama's destroyed the ground around him, while Naruto's didn't outright do any destruction to the area around him.

Not yet anyways.

The two attacks collided between them, and Naruto's Rasenshuriken expanded to incredible sizes. Kurama's attack exploded with just as much force. The Rasenshuriken expanded over to twice the size of Kurama, and the Tailed Beast Ball exploded with just as much force. Both attacks could have easily changed landscapes, and erased mountains from existance. Naruto's attack unleashed wild winds, and a resounding shockwave that forced Ruby far away from the field of battle.

Her back actually slammed into a wall, and she was forced to sit down holding onto her back.

Kurama was fast, the second the attacks faded away, he rushed through the smoke and slammed his hand down onto where Naruto was. Naruto jumped back out of the way, and jumped high enough that he was in the air above Kurama. He could sense what Kurama was going to do before he did it, but it was a matter of Kurama having a massive size advantage this time. Kurama sent all nine tails at Naruto, and Naruto bounced from tail to tail as he weaved through them.

Naruto crossed his arms in front of him when he was unable to dodge outright, and was sent crashing into the ground, skidding a great distance, when Kurama punched him. He unfolded his arms, and he looked to see his clothes were ruined on his arms.

"Weak. Ass. Civilian clothes." Naruto grumbled to himself, before he turned his head down when a shadow appeared above him. Kurama had jumped, and was planning to slam his fist into Naruto from above.

Creating a clone, Naruto and his clone jumped in two seperate directions, and Kurama's tails lashed out at both of them.

"You will not fool me, strategies will not work here Naruto!" Kurama shouted out, the anger that he gave off practically awe inspiring, and as fear inspiring as it was awe inspiring. Both Naruto and his Shadow Clone landed on the walls of his mindscape, and they formed Rasengan's in their hands.

"Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan!" Naruto called out with his clone, and soon they were both high up.

The Rasengan's they had now matched Kurama in raw size alone, with their explosive force being on par with a Tailed Beast Ball. Kurama could sense it, but he was not the strongest Tailed Beast for nothing. He used his tails, one each, to block the attacks from both sides. He did struggle holding them back. The spheres started to expand, while Kurama charged up a Tailed Beast Ball above his head.

He shot it at the Rasengan on the left, and pushed it back towards the clone that created it, with the explosion wiping away the clone.

"I am not so easily beaten Naruto!" Kurama called out, even though Naruto had the power that made him capable of defeating it, Kurama knew himself to not be so weak as to fall for that. He pushed out with his tail, and the Rasengan vanished.

As did the Naruto behind it, in a puff of smoke.

A bright yellow light shined from above, and there was Naruto, grinning like a fool as he held his newest attack above his head. This one was a simple Big-Ball Rasengan, though travelling around that were three smaller Rasengan, normal sized. It looked like a planet with three moons surrounding it, orbitting around it.

"Block this you smug bastard!" Naruto called out as he created a clone and jumped off of it to dodge a tail. He landed on the ground, and he started to weave himself through Kurama's attacks. "Planetary Rasengan!" Naruto shouted out as he jumped into Kurama's guard and slammed the new Rasengan in his chest.

It exploded with the force of a tornado, the attack taking the form of three massive tornados that were fused into one super tornado. The attack's rotation grew and grew, pushing back a standing Kurama. The grinding force stunning him for a moment as he was slammed into the wall, while Naruto created a clone next to him and he formed a Rasenshuriken in his hand. The Planetary Rasengan ended, and Kurama showed he had taken some moderate damage to his body.

'This is... amazing! Even I can barely keep up with their speeds!' Ruby thought, her eyes having incredible trouble keeping track of how fast they were moving.

To her, the battle had only been going on for a very short amount of time.

"The Rasenshuriken doesn't just cut Kurama! It also-" Naruto called out as he moved with great speed towards Kurama. Naruto slammed the Rasenshuriken into Kurama, and this time the attack expanded into a huge dome that matched Kurama's standing height. The attack pushed Naruto back, but he forced himself to walk forward and push Kurama deeper and deeper into the walls. "-grinds like any other Rasengan! It is my masterpiece!" Naruto explained as the wind force pushed all of Kurama's tails back, keeping him safe for the moment.

Kurama took _heavy_ damage to his torso, showing heavy scratching and burning from the attack. The only thing that saved him, was that Naruto didn't use the attack how it was suppose to be used. Instead of attacking him with the blades, Naruto attacked him using the wind force and the middle sphere to grind at his outer body, instead of cutting his inner body.

'Damn... my chest...' Kurama thought as his large hand went to cover his exposed injury, while Naruto dodged Sage Mode and showed a light case of exhaustion.

The Rasenshuriken took far more chakra than even an army of Ultra-Big Ball Rasengans, it was truly an attack that could kill nearly any enemy with one shot, but it took out a huge chunk of chakra to use it.

Of course, Naruto could just replinish his chakra by entering Sage Mode again.

"I'm not done yet, I still have plenty of more chakra left to give you!" Naruto declared boldly as he started to run, his fingers crossed in front of him.

*POOF*

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto screamed out as his 1000 man army appeared around him. One of the Naruto's went over towards Ruby, fully prepared to protect her from anything that could happen during the attack.

As a unit, that all jumped into the air and formed a great wall of Naruto's... and in each of their hands was a shining Rasengan.

'His signature jutsu... this is going to be devastating!' Ruby thought when she realized something.

Even a regular Rasengan could do _major_ damage... but combined 1000 Rasengans together-

"Rasegan Super Barrage!" Naruto delcared as he reigned down on Kurama the second he escaped from the wall. Clone after clone slammed into Kurama, and all of them slammed thier exploding jutsus into his weakened chest, or any part of his body. The great numbers multiplying the damage many-fold what it had been before.

Kurama was sent flying, his injuries only lightly increased from this attack, while Naruto and his clones landed on the ground.

"You think this is enough to defeat me!" Kurama shouted out as he raised his arms to his sides, and he charged up a mighty attack.

This Tailed Beast Ball was huge, easily 10 times the size of Kurama himself, and the ground was shaking under it's might.

"Damn that is some firepower, but lets give it all we got guys!" Naruto shouted as his eyes changed back into their Sage form. Naruto grinned as his Sage Mode spread over to his clones, and he clenched his fists. The Tailed Beast Ball above Kurama turned orange the second he fired it, and the explosive power frankly scared Ruby even as she was being protected by Naruto.

"You can do it!" Ruby cheered Naruto on, and he grinned at her.

"You better be damn well sure I can!" Clone-Naruto said to her.

"Come on, lets take this fight up a notch!" Naruto shouted out as he and every single clone behind him formed Rasengan's again. They jumped into the air, and they raised their hands above their heads.

A Rasengan Super Barrage wouldn't cut it this time.

"Sage Art-" A group of clones started to shout at the back as they named the technique, and Naruto in the front grinned when he got the name.

"Sage Art: Massive Rasengan BARRAGE!" Naruto shouted out, and the Rasengans all the clones were holding increased. Kurama was stunned when he saw the sizes, and how they went so large in less than a second. The Tailed Beast Ball was only half a second away from hitting them, and over 1000 Ultra-Big Ball Rasengans were aimed towards it.

'Where is he getting... this power!' Kurama thought when the first huge wave of clones, each holding onto a Rasengan the size of his chest, slammed their Rasengans into his Tailed Beast Ball. They exploded, and their explosion caused the Tailed Beast Ball to explode. The explosion went backwards, while the Naruto's kept pushing it back away from them using their own attacks to push it back.

75% of the clone army was destroyed, only leaving 250 clones plus the original left to deal with, with Kurama's own attack boasting such extreme force it managed to reduce the numbers so greatly.

"RAAAAAAAAW!" Kurama roared out his strongest roar, and the shockwave destroyed over a 100 clones, but the rest of the army pushed forward and slammed their attacks into Kurama. Each attack exploded with the force of a mountain slamming into him, one after another the mighty Tailed Beast felt as if he was being crushed by mountain after mountain.

He slammed onto the ground, belly up to the roof, and he was shaking with how great the damage he had taken was. He would heal very quickly, of course, but the attack had without a doubt left him shaking.

At least the clone army was gone.

"I am not done yet Kurama!" Naruto shouted out as he formed a clone next to him, and even in the air he had it create a Rasenshuriken in his hands. Naruto's eyes returned back to normal as his Sage Mode was dropped. Naruto flung the attack down at the downed Tailed Beast, and Kurama glared up at it.

He was shocked, and impressed, Naruto was matching him blow for blow with this.

When the Rasenshuriken hit, it expanded and pushed Kurama back down onto the ground fully, and the shockwave shook the entire mindscape. The only reason Ruby was still safe, was because a clone was holding onto her tightly. Naruto landed on the ground a safe distance away, with his hands on his knees, and some sweat dripping from his face.

He had ran out Sage Mode twice by depleting his Senjutsu Chakra, that took a killer toll on his body.

"Ha... ha... ha... damn, and you can still move..." Naruto said through pants as he saw Kurama struggling to get back up, and he managed to push himself up far enough so that he could look at Naruto.

'He is no longer the weak human from before... I can sense so little negative emotion in him... these people... they have taken away his hatred.' Kurama thought bitterly, since that would not be so good for him.

"You want to still fight... cause I can still go..." Naruto stated with a grin on his face. Naruto wiped his brow, before he punched his fist.

It didn't matter who or what he was fighting, he would never run away, he would always fight with his head held high!

Kurama formed a normal sized Tailed Beast Ball in his mouth, and he shot it towards Naruto, who grinned and jumped out of the way. It exploded when it hit the spot he had been, and Naruto barely managed to jump out of the way and landed on the other side of the room when another mountain sized explosion missed him. He jumped back to the middle of the room, and he crossed his fingers.

"I refuse to lose!" Kurama gave Naruto fair warning, and Naruto created a clone on either side of him. In his hands, he formed two Planetary Rasengan, and Naruto pushed one of them into a Tailed Beast Ball.

The Tailed Beast Ball was flung back towards Kurama, who was hit with it and sent flying by the explosion of his own attack.

Naruto jumped high into the air, before he slammed the second one into Kurama, and the attack forced his body to spin into the ground like a drill. Naruto jumped back, and he couldn't help but grin to himself.

This was the best battle since he had come to this world, or even before that!

"You can do it Naruto, touch his chakra with yours, and PULL!" Ruby shouted towards him, and Ruby felt shocked when a hand touched her shoulder.

Two hands touched both sides of her shoulders.

Both appeared to be in their early 20s, and they were both extremely beautiful people.

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!

Minato looked like an older version of Naruto without his whisker marks. The man had more wild hair than Naruto, and he wore a Jonin uniform with a white coat over it. He had a more narrow face, and his eyes were sharper. Naruto didn't inherit much more than his colors from this guy, well maybe he inheited the man's lean muscle frame. The man gave off a powerful, and proud, aura as he watched Naruto.

Kushina Uzumaki, now it was plain Naruto got his looks from her. He had his face, the shape of her eyes, the way he moved himself, and he got her grin. She had long, ankle length, red hair and gray eyes. She had a softer face, more feminine and heart shaped, the face Naruto had gotten from her. She had the aura of confidence, and she held even more pride for her son than Minato did.

"You can do it Naruto, I believe in you too!" Kushina called out. She appeared because she felt that she would be needed, but she was glad that was not the case.

"Do us proud son!" Minato shouted out to Naruto, who looked back at them with shock.

"EH!? Is this come into Naruto's soul uninvited day!?" Naruto shouted out, before he registered what they had said to him, and he looked back towards Kurama with a more determined grin on his face. "I have a lot of questions for you two after this... but son eh?" Naruto asked himself as he charged towards Kurama.

He had parents!

His parents were watching him!

He would NOT fail!

Naruto crossed his numbers, and he summoned up as much chakra as he could. Naruto pushed nearly every last drop of chakra, and he summoned forth as many shadow clones as he could. Each clone grabbed on to Kurama, and their chakra grabbed onto Kurama's chakra. They, they started to use that chakra and pulled out Kurama's chakra. They started to walk backwards as they pulled out more chakra, and soon enough a transparent version of Kurama was coming out of Kurama.

Red hatred, not chakra but pure hatred, started to come and flood towards the Naruto clones, who grinned.

"Sorry, but with my parents watching, I can't afford to look uncool! I'm pushing back whatever that is NOW!" Naruto shouted out as his own love surged forth, and he pushed back the hatred with his willpower. Naruto and his clones yanked one final time.

A fully formed Kurama clone, transparent and wavy shaped, came out of Kurama and Naruto's clone army popped. Kurama himself lost a lot of muscle mass since Naruto ripped out most of his chaka.

That chakra started to go towards Naruto, and it quicky entered him and the chakra clone was gone.

"You took... my... power..." Kurama weakly said as he managed to get on all fours, and Naruto looked at his body.

He had... changed.

His body was now on yellow and orange fire. His skin and clothes glowed bright golden, and around that golden aura he had light orange flames that flickered off his skin. His clothes had changed into a golden jacket that was open down the front. The jacket was his normal jacket, but now golden. He had 6 magatama in black around his neck, and he had a black Uzumaki swirl over his stomach. He had a black Torri gate over that, and the gate led into black lines that went over his legs. His eyes were glowing orange, and he had two stands of hair that floated up like horns.

He could feel explosive powers in his body now, like he had instantly grown so much more stronger than before.

"Damn... just damn Kurama." Naruto said with his smile light, and Kurama opened his mouth and started to supercharge a Tailed Beast Ball.

"I am nowhere near done Uzumaki Naruto!" Kurama declared, and Naruto looked honestly impressed.

Naruto punched his fist into his hand, and he closed his eyes, before red rings appeared around them. Naruto opened his eyes, and they turned a brighter orange, with his pupils taking the shape of crosses.

"Hah! That is more like it! I was wondering if I could still use Sage Mode while using this chakra, like I did before... looks like I can! I feel like I can go another ten rounds!" Naruto shouted out as he punched his fist again.

He already had experience combining Kurama's chakra with Sage Mode.

It would seem he could do that in this form as well, and it only took him a second to charge up his Sage Mode. it was almost like he didn't have a wait time anymore for charging up.

Kurama's Tailed Beast Ball grew larger than him again, and his body started to wither as he used up every single last bit of his extremely high chakra power.

Naruto closed his eyes, before he returned back to normal, shocking everyone in the room.

"Sorry though Kurama, I'll be happy to fight you again some other time. Since the Eight Trigams Seal was broken... it seems I have to use my own seal this time." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

When Naruto had broken the Eight Trigrams Seal the Fourth Hokage had put on him, he could no longer use it anymore. He couldnt' fix it, it had been broken, so it was time to show off his own sealing knowledge.

He was going to show off his own original seal, that he had created after seeing the Seal Key for the Eight Trigrams Seal.

The Torii Seal!

Naruto clenched his hand over his stomach, and he twisted it, since it would happen in the real world to his real body. Naruto activated the seal, and huge red torii gates dropped from the sky and slammed onto Kurama. They started to gather up, and they formed an entirely new cage. The landscape around Naruto changed, and the sewer grew in size many times.

'Old... man...' Kurama thought as he looked at Naruto, before his own chakra exhaustion started to get to him, and he was placed in a deep sleep seconds later.

Naruto looked down for a moment.

"I'm sorry Kurama... If I had known you had a name... I would have used it. I know what it is like to have nobody call you by your name... I had fun, thanks for the fight." Naruto said with a smile on his face near the end.

"Good job son, you did great." Minato spoke with pride in his eyes, and Kushina nodded, while Naruto's face started to twitch.

'Oh crud, Naruto is about to hit one of them.' Ruby thought to herself as she waited for Naruto to attack somebody.

Would Naruto punch his father, or his mother.

Basically, was his a momma's boy or a daddy's boy?

*BAM*

Naruto punched his father.

He was a momma's boy.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **The only reason Naruto needs Kushina's help, was because he wasn't fill with enough love to combat Kurama's hate. Also, this Naruto is older than when Naruto fought Kurama in canon.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	102. Chapter 103

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Minato was on the ground holding his stomach in pain, barely even able to speak as Naruto punched him right in the gut. Naruto's yellow eyes turned back into blue, and he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, promised myself I would punch you one day. I guess I can't be too mad at you though." Naruto spoke after he got his frustration out. He had really matured during the time he had been in Remnant. He had grown into a fine adult, but sometimes he just needed to relieve some stress.

"Oh... good... I was... afraid... you would... oh god the pain... hate me." Minato was wheezing as he spoke to Naruto. Kushina poked Minato with her foot, before she looked towards Naruto and showed him her chin.

"Well, punch me too." Kushina told Naruto, because she had gone a lot of years without mothering him like she should have. It was also an Uzumaki clan seal used on Naruto to seal within him Kurama. If anything, this was the least that she could offer him in return for his forgiveness.

"Eh?" Naruto asked as Minato stood back up and rubbed his stomach.

'Did he... he used Sage Mode!? And he completed th Rasengan!? My son must be amazing.' Minato thought as he smiled in pride at Naruto. He had never felt more proud, and in pain, than at this moment. His son had surpassed him, and done things he could never even dream of doing.

"Hit me, if Minato deserves to be hit, I do too." Kushina said as she showed him her jaw. She was expecting him to punch her.

*Slap*

"This is Ruby." Naruto introduced Ruby to his parents after Ruby slapped Kushina, and Kushina looked surprised at the girl. The slap didn't even hurt, left a red mark, but Kushina had felt so far worse than a soft blow like that wouldn't do it for her.

"Hi..." Ruby said to Kushina and Minato, before Kushina leaned down towards Ruby and looked over her.

"I... think you are adorable. You picked a good one Naruto. She will make a spunky wife one day." Kushina told Naruto with a thumbs up, and Naruto snorted at her. Ruby blushed at the praise.

"Me, and Ruby? Sorry, but I'm not interested in romance right now. Also, I am not sure on my feelings for her... I'm sorry Ruby." Naruto told her, and Ruby seemed genuinely surprised at him for the way her worded that.

"You... knew?" Ruby asked with shock, and Naruto nodded his head.

"I knew, ever since I fused with Blake I have known about all of your feelings. Then when I saw proof of it... I decided to stay silent. I can't return any of your feelings. Right now at least." Naruto told her, and Ruby nodded her head. She wanted to cry a little, but she could understand it to some degree.

"Is it about Sasuke?" Ruby asked him, and Kushina blinked.

"Mikoto's boy? So, you two DID become friends like I hoped you would. You here that Minato, Naruto's childhood wasn't that bad!" Kushina said, since one friend could make all the difference. She found the love of her life when she was 10 years old, and she had never fallen out of love. That love had made her own life so much better, and love didn't need to be romantic.

"Yes... I can't return your feelings until I fufill my promise. I will bring Sasuke back to Sakura, even if we both have to die to do it." Naruto told Ruby with his tone filled with his conviction. He would fufill a promise, even if it meant that he would have to die to do it. Kushina and Minato seemed shocked, looking at each other.

"Okay, explainations are needed please." Minato told Naruto, and Ruby nodded.

"Why do you need to risk your life... for him?" Ruby asked, and Naruto looked towards the three people.

"If Sasuke kills me, he will die alone and in darkness. He will carry his darkness on his back for the rest of his life. I would rather I not have to kill him... but it has come to that. Sasuke has done too much... and I can't risk letting him destroy this world too. That is why, I will either kill him... or die killing him. That way... he can see Sakura in the afterlife... the two of them... belong together. I just know it... Sakura won't be able to rest in peace if Sasuke isn't with her." Naruto admitted, and everyone could see how hurt he was saying this. Naruto wasn't killing Sasuke for his crimes, or for some petty reason. He wasn't even doing it for revenge, he had no impure reasons for it. He was even willing to die for it.

He was doing this to help Sasuke find peace, because he had a promise, and because he wanted to help a teammate rest in peace.

"Naruto we are just chakra, and don't have much time left-guh!" Minato said, before a red torii gate slammed into him and his chakra was prevented from leaving Naruto. He had his body nailed to the wall. Naruto had his hand on his stomach, and Minato looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Then here is more time... you don't have a soul, but I can at least give you some more time. I want you to meet my friends... all of them. They have given me so much-" Naruto said, as his mother was pinned to the wall next. "-and the girls love me. I feel that they deserve to meet you. Please... I don't want to hurt you guys, but let me have this selfish wish... don't leave me so soon." Naruto told them as he looked down.

They smiled at him.

"Well, I guess I can put up with being sealed... better than sitting on a rock for 17 years." Minato commented with a glint in his eye.

"Yeah, my only view was of golden clouds... Naruto, you have a more beautiful soul than even I had. One selfish wish doesn't make you a bad person. Anyway, I would like to see some grandchildren before I had... when my chakra returns to the afterlife... my soul will be happy." Kushina told him, and Naruto grinned. Ruby smiled at Naruto, before the area around them started to fade away.

"We love you Naruto."

 **-Real World-**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, before he calmed himself and stood up. Naruto grabbed his backpack, before he hefted it onto his shoulder. Naruto looked out into the distance, far away from Beacon, before he started to walk. He just attained a great power, but he needed to learn how to use it in a place where nobody else could bother him. He needed to train, harder than ever before, because he had a clear goal in mind.

'I'm sorry Kurama, but I am going to be borrowing your power a lot more from now on. It is only a matter of time before the masked man brings the Gedo Statue here and unleashes the Tailed Beasts... and I can't fight 8 Tailed Beasts at the same time.' Naruto thought to Kurama, but the great fox was silent. Naruto didn't say anything, he just continued on his way. He was going to owe his friends an apology, but he couldn't risk them getting hurt because of his failure.

"I'm... sorry." Naruto whispered as his body gained his Nine-Tails Chakra cloak, and he vanished in a flash of speed.

 **-With Ruby-**

"Uh... My head hurts." Ruby said as she woke up, and she felt a stabbing pain in her head. She touched it, and hissed when she pulled back her hand and saw that she had blood on her hand. Her friends, and family, were around her with concerned looks on their faces.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Yang was the first person to ask her.

"Yeah..." Ruby said as she got up and walked over to the window, and she opened it up and looked into the setting sun. In the distance, she could feel that Naruto was leaving. The others looked at her, and they could see the 'gone' look in her eyes. "Yeah... I will be okay." Ruby said with a small smile on her face.

"Lets go see Naruto, I bet he would like to try some of my new ramen." Blake suggested to everyone, and Naruto's children all perked up at the mention of ramen.

"Sounds good to ME!?" Weiss shouted when Wars pricked her with a needle and injected drugs into her body.

"No ramen for you." Wars mentioned deadpan, and Weiss shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really like ramen that much anyway, way too salty for her. Yang left the room with Blake, and they unlocked the door to Naruto's room. When they opened the door, they were shocked by one thing.

The room was empty.

"Na... Naruto?" Yang asked, figuring this to be a joke. Blake picked up a piece of paper off of the floor, before she noticed the horrible handwritting on it.

"Sorry guys... but I won't be around for awhile. I have something I really need to take care of, and I can't risk any of you getting hurt. I will be back, but if I'm not, I'm sorry." Blake read out loud for everyone who was walking into the room.

Naruto... was gone?

 **-Distant Location-**

"So... Sasuke... How do you feel?" Tobi asked Sasuke, and the teen was sitting on a boulder with his left eye wrapped up in bandages. His right eye had morphed into the EMS form, and he was grinning darkly as he touched his left eye gently. It was the ey that Tobi had stolen from Nagato, or Pain as Sasuke knew him. Tobi had decided that instead of simply implanting it into himself, and still potentially losing to Naruto and his allies... that he would give it to Sasuke.

Naruto was leagues ahead of Sasuke now, even with his EMS and Cursed Mark he would lose before the Sage Mode and the Kyuubi's Chakra, as well as Naruto's own growing might.

The only way that Sasuke could beat Naruto, was if Naruto was purposely not trying to kill Sasuke. Of course, now that wasn't going to be the case.

 _I will take you down! I will take down all of Akatsuki, this Akatsuki will not destroy this world._

'His power will only grow more. Sasuke is far more suited for the Rinnegan than I am. I will have to make due with one of my Sharingan in storage for my left eye.' Tobi thought with a narrowed eye. He knew for a fact that the last time Sasuke had beat Naruto, it was only because Naruto was purposely trying not to kill him. Sasuke knew this too, and he hated the fact that it wasn't _him_ who spared Naruto's life on a whim. It was because Naruto simply couldn't, at the time, bring himself to kill Sasuke.

"Powerful... with this power I will sever my tie with the last light. I will fall into complete darkness, where these eyes are most powerful." Sasuke with as he removed the bandages on his left eye, and he showed a purple Rinnegan eye. He looked towards his teammates, and they looked into his eyes.

His eye started to bleed, and his team erupted in black flames, and Sasuke watched as they were quickly burned to nothing.

'Yes... He is falling deeper into darkness.' Tobi thought as black flames went through his body, fazing through him. "You will not be able to beat me Sasuke." Tobi told Sasuke, because unlike with Naruto, Sasuke didn't know of his weaknesses. He didn't know, or have ways, to counter his abilities.

"Fine... Heh... The Vytal Festival." Sasuke commented as he looked at a piece of paper that Karin had been holding. Only her hand remained, but even that quickly burned away, and the paper burned withj it.

This world would fear the Uchiha.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	103. Chapter 104

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Ah! Hewh!" Cinder collapsed on the ground and held onto her stomach. Emerald and Mercury were at her sides at an instant, since she collapsed out of literally nowhere. She horrible, an uneding pain that was in the pit of her stomach and right behind her eyes. The spasms were regular, she woud feel massive floods of power course through her body. Power so massive that she felt that she would be put down from it. Then it would fade, she had taken to pain killers to help with the spasm pains.

It started out the day that she had tried to seduce Naruto, and then it started to grow more and more intense with each passing day.

"Cinder, are you okay?!" Emerald asked in a panic when she saw Cinder on the floor, crippled by her pain.

 _You will not hold me!_

"Ah!" Cinder shouted in pain as she held onto her head and curled up into the fetal position. She felt as if her... everything was being ripped apart by something deep inside of her. She coughed out blood, though the blood was stained black. It brimmed with powerful energy, the blood was not her own.

A hand erupted out of Cinder's mouth, and she gagged on it. The hand turned into blood, before it splashed on the ground. Cinder had blood pouring out of her mouth and onto the floor, a puddle forming around her. The puddle started to move, and Cinder's eyes started to lose their glow... with one of her eyes started to lose it's glow. Her other eye barely remained glowing as her stolen Maiden powers were being used against her will.

Cinder no longer felt any pain as she fell back and looked at the moving puddle of blood with narrowed, dangerous eyes.

"What is this stuff?" Mercury asked as he looked at the goo on the ground with a curious look. He had never seen anything like it... other than when a grimm was being formed. The stuff actually had gas coming off of it, making him really think that a grimm was about to be formed.

He was not completely wrong, and both he and Emerald took up battle poses when the puddle started to rise up and take a shape.

When it took shape, the gas was cleared away to reveal-

"No way." Emerald said with wide eyes when she looked at what was in front of her. For one, she blushed when she saw that the person that had been created had no clothes on. It didn't hurt that the person was attractive, but the large... dick was rather distracting for her. It looked exactly like Naruto, only there were a few key changes.

His blond hair was black as night, and his blue eyes were red as blood, with the whites having turned black.

"You... are Naruto?" Cinder asked with a frown on her face, before she was kicked right in the chin and sent flying across the room. She was then slammed into the wall, her body making an indent.

"You bitch, when you grabbed Naruto's dick you extracted me from one of his chakra gates!" Yami told Cinder, since he had been trying to figure out for some time. The positive energy of the Maiden inside of her, had attracted his negative energy. Naruto was barely even aware of his existance, and he heavily located near the stomach. The closest gate to the stomach, in relative interest to where Cinder let her hands roam, was the Seventh Chakra Gate.

Which was located pretty much in front of the dick.

Yami's fist glowed black, and he reached into her. She had some strange ability over Grimm, something that allowed her to control them so freely. His hand went straight into her soul, before Cinder gasped in shock when he ripped something out of her. He pulled out a yellow flame, and Cinder collapsed to the ground. Her eyes barely glowed now, and Yami let go of the ball. It started to fly away and vanished into nothing.

"You... stole my powers." Cinder told Yami, who let go of her and cracked his neck.

"You have no use for them, you adapted to them already. Anyway, I should thank you. Your connection to grimm allowed me to form like one. Emerald, be a good slut and get me some clothes. I'm hungry as well, Mercury, get me food." Yami stated darkly as he looked back at the two, who were ready to fight him.

"What did you just call-" Emerald started, but she stopped when she felt an unstoppable pressure press down on her shoulders. The entire world besides her and Naruto turned black. She looked into his red eyes, and behind him she could picture a mountain of a demon fox. Her physical body was actually injured by his killing intent, his desire to kill her was so strong that it felt like millions of bees stinging her skin.

Mercury was in no better state.

In a world where people hardely had any experience with killing intent, the killing intent of a Jinchuriki who know nothing but utter darkness, hatred, and despair like Yami had to be something so potent it made them want to die. Emerald turned her weapon upon her own neck, and got ready to end her own life just to escape the fear. Mercury was in no better condition, but instead of stabbing himself, he was preparing to choke himself.

"Emerald! Mercury!" Cinder demanded of them, but they didn't hear her, but when the pressure ended they realized what they were doing.

"Slut, clothes, now. Bastard, bring food." Yami ordered them, and they strambled to go follow his orders. Yami turned his attention onto Cinder, who looked at him.

*Slap*

He smacked her across the face, and she slammed into the wall. He grabbed her by the face and lifted her up. He moved faster than she could ever hope to move, and he had strength she couldn't rival.

This was Naruto... a Naruto who didn't care. This was a Naruto who wanted to hurt people, wanted them to fear him. This was the Naruto that she had been trying to create. A Naruto without remorse. A being so dark that he made her look like a girl scout in comparison. She couldn't talk, his hand was covering her mouth.

"You... I dislike you most of all. Being in your dark, twisted, _evil_ soul turned me into this. I was dark, but never evil... now I can't stop thinking evil thoughts. So, I own you now. You are my bitch. You do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it." Yami said as he shoved her deeper into the wall, and she still couldn't talk back to him. He allowed her to talk by making a gap in his fingers.

"I... will not... bow to you. I have my own plans." Cinder warned him, and Yami laughed at her to her face.

"I know of your plans. Turn the world against each other, and during the Vytal Festival cause so much hatred and fear that the Grimm overrun the city. You want to turn Ironwood into running security, so that you can inspire fear... you are a fool." Yami told her flat out. Yes, it was a great plan with a hugh success rate the way she had it planned out.

Were it not for one thing.

"I am no fool... I pulled you from Naruto. If you want to do back-" Cinder started to lie, before she felt a knee implant into her stomach. She gagged on her own blood this time, and collapsed onto the floor. Yami grabbed her by the hair, before he pulled her up to look at him. She had blood coming out of her mouth, and was unable to talk.

"You think I want to go back, like this? Now, as I was saying. Naruto will stop you. He has stopped invasions before. He has fought monsters that make Grimm seem weak, even the strongest of Grimm are no challenge to him. Your army, your White Fang, Roman, even the Atlas robot military... he can take them all on and win. Your plan was doomed to fail the second Naruto appeared in Vale." Yami told her with a factual tone. Cinder had zero chance with Naruto around. Naruto could inspire the masses, and heck, Naruto had turned into a famous hero.

With Naruto having saved the world from a volcano, Moryo, the Evolved Grimm, the EG-Fusion Beast, Satori, Pain, and an army of Mutated Grimm... there was no way they would panic with Naruto around.

They would see Naruto, and feel safe knowing the world's hero was there to protect them.

"I will not give up..." Cinder stated, before her face was pushed into the floor. Yami stood up straight, before he stepped on Cinder's head and started to rub her face into the carpet.

"Poor, weak Cinder, of course. Your goals are now out of your reach. The hard earned Maiden powers you stole are nearly gone. The lying, stealing, and killing you have done up until now is pointless... I could kill you now. No wait, you tried to rape Naruto by fooling him... I could _rape you_ , torture you, and THEN kill you... because you made me this way." Yami spoke, and for the first time in a long time, Cinder knew the word fear. She looked up at Yami in fear, and he laughed at her.

"I won't be... your sacrifice." Cinder told him, trying to be as brave as possible when Emerald and Mercury came back into the room with clothes and food.

"I'm already a Sacrifice... I'm the Power of a Human Sacrifice... I am Jinchuriki. I have power that far exceeds what your Maidens can do." Yami told her as he put more pressure on her skull.

"AH!" Cinder shouted out when her skull felt like it was going to explode. He was actually going to do it, he was actually going to kill her in cold blood.

"Cinder!" Emerald called out and was about to help her.

She was frozen with a glare from Yami.

"Stay put Slut, and if that food is poisoned Bastard, I will kill you slowly and painfully. For each ounce of food, I will peel back one layer of skin." Yami warned Mercury, who gulped. Poisoning the food _had_ crossed his mind.

"Please! Stop!" Cinder begged Naruto, actually begged, as her very life was being crushed out of her. Each second more pressure was put on her skull. She looked up when Naruto stopped stepping on her, before she was grabbed by the front of her dress and lifted up into the air.

"Of course I wouldn't kill you... yet. I still have a use for you, as doomed to fail as your plans are... with me here they aren't completely useless. You do have decent plan making skills, and you did collect good workers for your plans. I will help with your plans... for now. If you cross me though." Yami said, before his body was engulfed in a golden cloak of chakra. The Nine-Tails Chakra Cloak.

'Is he... a god?' Emerald thought with shock when she saw the godly looking form that Yami took.

"I can sense negative emotions... fitting with how I look like a grimm now. I can sense your emotions. If you try and cross me, I will know... and you will be able to count the remaining seconds of your life on one hand." Yami warned Cinder, and he grabbed the clothes from Emerald, before he started to dress himself. It was a simple black shirt and jacket, with blue jeans. He looked back towards Cinder, who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"How... how strong are you?" Cinder asked with true curiousity.

"The stronger Naruto gets, the stronger I become... and with the Maiden power I stole from you... I am as strong, or stronger, than Naruto currently." Yami told her, and Cinder's face turned into a dark smile.

A little bit of pain and suffering in exchange for having the strongest man alive become one of her allies?

It seemed like a fair trade to her.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Suddenly, Cinder's group managed to get a major boost in power that now makes them an actual threat again.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	104. Chapter 105

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Come on Ruby, lighten up, it is a dance." Jaune said as he nudged Ruby in the ribs, and she looked at him with her eyes slightly tired looking. Ruby had taken Naruto leaving pretty hard, and each day that he didn't come back she felt more and more worried. She no longer had access to his dreams like she used to, like her permission had been revoked when the seal on Naruto's stomach changed. Now, each night she only saw her own dreams.

Nearly a month had passed, and still not even a sign of Naruto returning.

He didn't even come back for the dance.

"I can't... Naruto is alone somewhere. Suffering." Ruby said to him, and she was wearing a pretty nice red dress for Naruto if he were to come back. She was surprised when he didn't come, but she knew why.

Love.

Naruto held within him great love (brotherly love) for Sasuke, and it was that love that was making Naruto suffer. Naruto decided he would kill Sasuke, and because of that Naruto was training his hardest to prepare himself for killing the person he loved like a brother. It was breaking Naruto's heart, and he _needed_ to be alone to mentally prepare himself. Naruto needed more mental preparation than physical.

"Well, right now you are awkward punch-bowl girl." Jaune told Ruby, who frowned, before she felt something cold touch her neck.

"AH!?" Ruby shouted out, and she looked behind her to see that Ruko was standing behind her with a grin on her face.

"I will take it from here. I might dance with you later though." Ruko said with a small smile on her face. She wouldn't mind dancing with Uncle Jaune, the man did help her learn to dance in the first place in the future. She was the only child of Naruto that didn't always pull pranks on Jaune, well Wars didn't but Wars didn't enjoy pranks all that much anyway.

"Uh... sure." Jaune said as he walked off, and Ruko stood next to Ruby and nodded at her.

"Aunt Yang and Blake are having fun." Ruko started off, and Ruby looked over to see that Yang and Blake were slow dancing together. They weren't interested in each other romantically, but without Naruto around they didn't have anyone else they wanted to dance with. Of course, the funny thing was that Beauty and Yin were dancing together as well right next to them.

"They are hurt too... Yang feels abandoned, and Blake is only okay on the outside." Ruby looked down into her drink as she spoke.

"Of course they are hurt, but they know Dad is in more pain though. Do you really think they are ignorant to Dad's feelings? Dad told me about this... the day he had to leave all of you were some of the hardest of his life." Ruko explained to Ruby, and Ruby nodded her head. She understood that, but she never realized just how hard she had fallen for Naruto.

She had fallen so hard for him, that not knowing when he was going to come back was killing her.

"I want to share his pain. We all do, even Weiss... Team Juniper too. Woah!" Ruby shouted out again when Ruko grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Ruko placed her hands on her mother's waist, before she started to dance with her. Blake and Yang stopped dancing, and then they noticed Ruby dancing with Ruko.

They decided to dance with their daughters as well.

"Mom, Dad told me killing Sasuke was something that hurt him so bad that he almost broke from it. It was only the time he spent preparing that allowed him to remain sane... I know you love him, but please... give Dad a chance." Ruko whispered to Ruby, who smiled at her and nodded her head.

"You have my eyes... but you are convincing like your dad." Ruby complimented her daughter, who smiled at her brightly.

"I don't know, Dad told me I got everything from you... from my personality, to my quirks ya know." Ruko admitted, and Ruby laughed when she noticed something.

"You said ya know. That is Naruto's thing." Ruby laughed out, and nearby Yang looked at her own daughter and raised an eyebrow.

"You say ya know too?" Yang asked Yin, who shook her head.

"Nope, Beauty and Wars do... I didn't inherit the tic." Yin told her mother, and Yang pouted. She wanted her daughter to have a bit more of Naruto in her. That way she could feel like... well nevermind, Yin was like a little Naruto with a bit of her mixed in.

"So, did you discover your Semblence?" Yang asked, since she hadn't seen Yin activate a Semblence as of yet. She was sure that Yin had one, since the girl seemed about the right age to activate it.

"Yeah... Daddy?" Yin asked, and Yang turned around in shock when she heard that word come out of Yin's mouth.

"Daddy?" Beauty asked a good few feet away, and Blake turned around as well. She and Yang shared a look when they looked around the room, but were unable to see a familiar mop of blond hair anywhere. Blake smacked Beauty in the head for doing that, while Yang sent Yin a dirty look.

'Dad?' Wars thought as she finished treating Weiss for the evening, and she looked towards a person that was heading towards Ruby and Ruko.

"Are you okay Wars?" Weiss asked when she saw her daughter shivering in terror, unsure of what was causing her to act this way. She, in the last month, had never seen Wars ever show any emotion like fear before. She always seemed like Naruto, a pillar of strength. Now though, Wars' eyes were wide and filled with terror.

She was paralyzed with fear.

Weiss then felt an overpowering aura of pure _evil_ flood the entire room. Something so potent that she was brought to her knees. She wasn't the only person, not a single person in the room other than Ruby was left standing underneath the massive presense that filled the area. People were having trouble breathing, and they could see a person walking towards a shocked Ruby.

Even Yang and Blake were on the floor, unable to so much as move as the killing intent of a thousand demons raged forth in the air.

"... Dark Naruto..." Ruby whipsered when she laid eyes on the man she knew all too well, only this time... he was different.

He was flesh and bone.

"Yami now Ruby." Yami said with a smile as he approached the girl without showing even a single deadly look towards her. Ruby backed away a little, even though she couldn't feel what everyone else was, she could feel... something was off. Not only was Dark Naruto... Yami, in the real world... but he was different.

Yami had always felt dark before, but despite the darkness he never felt evil.

He felt evil now.

"What... how are you here?" Ruby asked, and she backed away another step when Yami got a little closer to her. Everyone else in the room were closer and closer to passing out, half of the students did pass out. Even the teachers passed out by this point, being unable to handle _true and unrivalled_ power. It was a power that was far greater than the power that destroyed Beacon just a month ago.

It was power that came with the feeling of true darkness, evil incarnate.

This was not Naruto... this was not even Dark Naruto.

A person jumped between Ruby and Yami, Blake, and she stood there willing to defend Ruby from the being in front of her. Yami looked down at Blake with cold eyes, and she was breahting heavily.

"I... wo-won't let... you touch her." Blake stuttered as she looked into the crimson flames that this man had for eyes. The deep, burning red of his eyes were something that she could see an endless sea of hatred in.

"I simply wanted to speak with her... move." Yami told Blake, and Blake noticed something that was off about Yami. She could feel it, that this power was something so similar to Naruto... but at a core value extremely different.

"I-" Blake started to say, before her eyes widened in horror. To her, she was staring into the eyes of a giant black fox, so large that one tooth could impale her entire body. The fox leaned forward and glared at her, and she fell to her knees clutching her quickly beating heart. Blake threw up, the intense killing intent focused solely on her was far too much for her to take. She had _never_ felt anything so... evil.

She actually _saw_ herself dying thousands of ways, none of which were pleasant.

"Blake!" Yang shouted out, before she fell to the same fate with Yami looked in her direction. He spread his gaze out across the entire room, and people started to drop like flies. Ruko held up the best, but even she fell to the ground shivering.

"Now Ruby, how about we talk?" Yami asked with his smile returned to his face, and Ruby looked around at the room of shivering students.

"I believe it is time for you to leave." Ozpin spoke as he walked into the ball, and Yami looked back at him. Ozpin stopped in his tracks, but he didn't collapsed. Yami narrowed his eyes, before he looked at Ruby and he reached out for her hand.

She didn't take it.

"You aren't Naruto..." Ruby told him as she stepped back, and he gripped his fist. He said nothing, but he vanished in a swirl of leaves. The pressure over the room ended, and the people who had collapsed finally felt like they were no longer slowly dying.

People remembered how to breath again.

People could only wonder one thing.

Why did that person look so much like Naruto?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	105. Chapter 106

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

A giant golden fox, looking exactly like Kurama, sat at the very top of a high mountain. Inside of the head of the fox sat Naruto. Naruto was meditative in his posture, a month of training, an entire month, had done him good. Naruto had fully attained the Tailed Beast Mode, and had been able to leave Kurama out of the cage now. He had mastered techniques he would have never been able to master before, and he could do it with ease. Naruto's eyes turned orange-gold and became crosses as he added Senjutsu into the Tailed Beast Mode.

The Tailed Beast Sage Mode.

The fox cloak around Naruto faded away, leaving him sitting on the mountain with his regular shroud on now. Naruto could only hold the Kurama-mode for a certain amount of time, but he didn't fully power down when it was over with.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." The masked man said as he appeared behind Naruto, and completely unfazed, Naruto turned his head and looked at him.

"... Obito Uchiha..." Naruto spoke, when you had your parents inside of you for long enough, and one of them was capable of sensing chakra extremely well, you learned a thing or two. The masked man seemed to be surprised that Naruto knew his name, and without missing a beat he reached up and took the mask off his face. He revealed a spiral scar that covered the entire right half of his face.

Obito had a second Sharingan now.

Naruto's eyes narrowed for a moment when he saw that. According to his father, the Sharingan that Kakashi had came from Obito's left eye. That would mean that Obito shouldn't have a second eye.

"I am not surprised... You are grown stronger." Obito spoke with his voice now much deeper than before. Naruto stood up and gave himself a pat.

"How did you get that other Sharingan?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Obito's left eye transformed. It morphed, before it rurned purple and became ringed. Naruto raised his eyebrow at that in shock.

"Sasuke's eye had to go somewhere... turns out... he had the potential to awaken the Rinnegan. Now, with his eye... and Hashirama's cells... I was able to do it as well." Obito said with his eyes narrowed. Naruto looked at him, before he glared at Obito. Obito laughed for a moment, but his face never changed from serious.

He had thought when he would implant Sasuke's eye inside of his head, that he would simply get a powerful Eternal Magnekyo Sharingan.

Nope.

Sasuke's eye had a special kind of chakra in it, while Obito's Sharingan and even the Sharingans of countless other Uchiha lacked. That chakra, combined with the chakra of Hashirama that Obito had, had mutated and morphed in to a Rinnegan. Naruto could tell that something was special about the eye, and Obito looked towards Naruto.

"I see... You came to fight me?" Naruto asked him, and Naruto flared his chakra. Obito didn't step back, but he did look serious.

"As you are now... no. A month ago, I would have attacked... my Kamui combined with the abilities of the Rinnegan. No, I will allow Sasuke the-" Obito started to say, before Naruto's fist appeared in his face. Naruto's body started to faze through Obito's body, and Obito watched as Naruto appeared on the other side of him. 'Fast!' Obito thought in surprise, he had barely been able to use Kamui in time to dodge that.

"If I end you, I end all of this." Naruto told Obito as he created a Shadow Clone next to him, and Obito tried to place a Genjustu over Naruto.

'Not happening!' Kurama inside of Naruto shouted out as the Genjutsu was cancelled the second it was cast.

"I did not come to fight, or does the _hero_ kill anyone who stands in there way?" Obito asked, and Naruto looked at Obito. He knew he was being taunted, but he also knew that he couldn't attack a person who wasn't fighting back. Naruto powered down most of the way, but he kept the Shadow Clone next to him.

Never fight an Uchiha alone, even more so one that had the Kamui.

If it looked like Obito was going to try and absorb him, Naruto would switch himself with his clone and let Obito absorb the clone. That way, there would be a Naruto in this world, and a Naruto in the Kamui Dimension.

"I'm a fool, but I don't trust you either. Talk, there isn't anyone for miles. I can go balls to the wall fighting you right now." Naruto told Obito, who tossed Naruto a piece of paper. Naruto caught it, and he looked at it.

 _Vale attacks by Grimm!_

"Your little friends have their hands full, it would seem that there is another you out there. I propose you and I... team up. I can't defeat you, and this you has powers that even _you_ don't have." Obito suggested to Naruto. If he couldn't defeat Naruto, how would he defeat an _evil_ Naruto who didn't care about human life, had all of Naruto's powers, was cruel, and had powers that even Naruto didn't have?

He couldn't.

"You still plan on capturing my Tailed Beast?" Naruto asked Obito, who didn't bother denying it.

"I don't have a choice in the matter. Honestly, I couldn't care less... the world of Shinobi has been destroyed. I am not Sasuke, this world holds nothing I want. Of course, I could just use my Rinnegan to revive _Madara Uchiha_." Obito threatened Naruto, and Naruto didn't flinch.

"Then do it. You think I'm stupid? Kurama recognized the chakra in that Rinnegan was Madara's... if you revive him he isn't going to have any eyes. An Uchiha without their eyes is drastically weaker... even Madara is weaker without his eyes." Naruto bluffed for the most part. He knew that Madara, even after his month of training, would be a threat to him. If Obito used the revival technique, he would die, and even if he used it Madara would be revived in _their_ world, not this one.

"Then he will have to do with my eyes." Obito told Naruto, who narrowed his eyes.

"Go ahead, what is stopping you? Do it. I'm not afraid of Madara, I'm not afraid of you, and I'm not afraid of Sasuke... you Uchiha fight alone. I'm never alone." Naruto stated to Obito. Naruto would fight Madara with the power that he gained over his long month of training.

"I would like a shot at Madara too." Kurama told Naruto inside of his mind, and Naruto smirked at Obito.

"Seems like the 'Kyuubi' agrees with me. Go ahead, revive Madara... infact, why don't you just attack me with all the Tailed Beasts. I refuse to team you with you." Naruto told Obito, who placed his hands together. There was a puff of smoke behind him, and the Gedo Statue appeared behind him.

"So be it." Obito told Naruto, and the statue's mouth opened up.

 _ **-With Team RWBY-**_

"Yes! Mission complete!" Yin shouted out as she hugged her mouth.

With Yami having interupted the dance, the First Years never got their missions. Of course, they had to deal with massive grim outbreak, but Yang never got stabbed by that girl! She was saved, or at least, she should be saved! Now they just needed to go through the Vytal Festival without problems, and everything would be good.

"Okay? Beauty, a little help?" Yang asked the only person who seemed to have completely control over Yin.

"Sorry, but... Dad?" Beauty asked when she looked off into the distance when she felt a _massive_ chakra appear. No, she felt _several_ massive chakras appear.

"What the hell?" Ruko asked as she sat with Ruby, and she stood up. She could feel it too, her senses were going nuts. She could feel the chakra of the Tailed Beasts, but that couldn't be right. Naruto should have sealed them into him by now, or did she have her dates wrong?

Naruto never told her stories about _this_ day.

"Okay, what is going on?" Yin asked as she furrowed her brow. She could feel it to, and then they could feel the energies seem to get stronger. She knew what it was, it was a fight that involved a lot of power.

Enough that they could sense it countries away.

"Wait... even I can feel it? Is this Naruto?" Blake asked in shock when she, a non-chakra sensor, could feel the huge, raw chakra that was coming from maybe even countries away. She couldn't believe it, it felt just like Naruto's chakra. No, it WAS Naruto's chakra.

How strong had he gotten in one month?

"Yeah, but _why_ can we feel his chakra like this?" Ruby asked, since she was feeling it too.

"How can he get so strong in a month?" Weiss asked with wide eyes.

They were sensing him from so far away.

Naruto's rate of growth, the rate hs grew stronger, was so fast that they were all feeling extremely left out. It was humbling, to be able to _feel_ how far behind that they had been left. They had just saved Vale from a Grimm attack, but they had barely done it without Naruto. Now, they were sure that Naruto could have saved Vale by himself. They weren't sensors, but they could sense the massive power that belonged to their love.

"No... the biggest question... what is he fighting?" Wars asked with her brow furrowed, and she gripped her fist and started to head towards the window.

Ruko stopped her.

"Stop, even you and your strength would only be in the way. If we can feel dad from here, the problem is a problem we can't deal with." Ruko warned Wars, who ignored her and jumped out of the window. She summoned her White Nevermore, and both Beauty and Yin jumped onto it with her. Ruko sighed in annoyance, before she jumped on as well.

It looks like while Naruto fought, she would be the one to keep her siblings out of his way.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Indra's Sharingan (Madara or Sasuke's eye) and Asura's Chakra (Naruto or Hashirama's chakra) is needed to evolve the Sharingan into the Rinnegan. Obito with Sasuke's eye, and Hashirama's arm, is capable of awakening the Sharingan.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Tailed Beast's Power!**_


	106. Chapter 107

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Think you can take them?" Naruto asked Kurama with a grin on his face. The eight other Tailed Beasts in front of them would scare anyone else if they had to fight them, but not Naruto and Kurama. Unlike the Tailed Beasts, they were Tailed Beast and Jinchuriki. Naruto had access to Kurama's techniques, and Naruto could still use his own techniques when he went Tailed Beast Sage Mode with ease. They had more skills than a Tailed Beast, more chakra, and unlike the controlled Tailed Beasts in front of them they were partners.

With Naruto's Sage Mode, and Kurama giving him the Tailed Beast Mode, they were simply stronger than the other Tailed Beasts.

Of course, the number of Tailed Beasts were still a cause for concern, and they each had their own unique abilities as well. Naruto's Sage Mode enhancing Kurama further was great, and the Senjutsu enhancing his Tailed Beast abilities would go a long way... but this was a full eight Tailed Beasts. Kurama only had half of his full power at the moment, something Naruto planned on correcting when he found a way around it.

"Of course, but we weary... the Eight Tails will be a challenge when combined with the Seven Tails as back up. So, the best bet, beat on them and seal them up... take them away from the Gedo Statue." Kurama told Naruto the game plan. Beat on the Tailed Beasts enough that they were weak enough to seal into Naruto's body. If Naruto could seal them all in himself, he could sever their connection to the Gedo Statue and free them from Obito's control completely.

They would be safe inside of Naruto's body.

The One Tail, a large Tanuki-like sand chakra monster. A single long tail swept behind it's body, and it's entire fat body was covered in blue curse marks. It had yellow eyes, with four ponted stars as pupils. The creature had it's entire body made out of sand, so it was a challenge just creating enough damage to take down this creature. It had no internal organs to really injure. The Ichibi.

The Two Tails, a large Nekomata-like creature whose sleak, feminine-like body was covered in blue flames that burned darkly. It had mismatched eyes, and it had a body just as large as the One Tail. The Nibi.

The Three Tails, a huge gray and red-turtle-like creature with three lobster tails coming out from behind it. It had two front arms, but no back legs. It had a shell covering most of it's bodt, and hardened skin underneath the shell. It had a red eye on the left side of it's face, the right eye being closed and covered up. The Sanbi.

The Four Tails, a huge, great red ape-like creature. It's entire body was covered in huge, bulging muscles that gave it the appearance of having super-strength beyond other tailed beasts. Naruto wasn't wrong, like Kurama, this one did indeed have amazing strength. It had horns on it's head, and sharp, but blunted, fangs. It had four long tails, that had bone spines along the top of them. The Yonbi.

The Five Tails, a four legged white horse of a Tailed Beast with the head of a dolphin. It had no mane, and instead had four horns on it's head, two on each side. This was the Gobi.

The Six Tails was a more... slimy creature. This one was a giant slug, colored white, with tiny little people arms at it's sides. It had six huge, fatty tails, and it was constantly sweating and dropping goop onto the ground around it. The Rokubi was the title of this creature, and it had many holes on it's mouth to make up a mouth.

The Seven Tails, the third strongest of the Tailed Beasts. A large, blue armored beetle-like tailed beasts that had it's lower body without legs. It had six insect arms, and a large blue horn. It had six large wings behind it, and a single tail, all serving as it's 'tails' in this case. The Nanabi was without a doubt something that would be harder to fight against since it had flight abilities.

Finally, the Eight Tails, the second strongest of the Tailed Beasts according to Kurama. This one was a light-purple colored octopus bull. It had the upper body of a man, and the head and horns of a bull. It had pure white eyes, and it's lower body was full octopus.

"Beware of that one, like me, Hachibi can Super-Charge Tailed Beast Balls." Kurama warned Naruto fairly.

"This will not be as easy as you would like to believe." Obito told Naruto, and Naruto smirked, before his eyes widened when Obito raised his hands and formed a controlling Genjutsu sign. The Tailed Beasts all showed quick flashes of Sharingan in their eyes, showing they were firmly placed underneath Genjutsu.

"Monkey Flame Arson!" Yonbi roared out as the Tailed Beasts started to move out, and green flames started to spew out of the four tails mouth. It scorched the land, hotter than lava rock, it burned everything in it's path. Naruto and Kurama fully formed their Tailed Beast Sage Mode at that moment, and jumped above the flames.

A steam covered Gobi jumped out of the flames and rammed into Kurama, Naruto felt the horns slam into Kurama.

Tailed Beast and Jinchuriki shared physical feelings.

"Nope!" Naruto shouted, and he took control and grabbed Gobi, before throwing him at Yonbi. The two tailed beasts slammed together, while Kurama landed on the ground. Sanbi was curled up into a ball and rolling across the ground at them. Nibi was running behind it, and Hachini was forming a large Tailed Beast Ball above it's head. The Tailed Beast Ball was three times the size of it's body, and Naruto could tell that wouldn't end very well for anywhere that thing hit.

"Lets go then!" Kurama and Naruto shouted as they raised up their arms, and a mountain sized Rasengan appeared over it. Kurama's tail lashed out and knocked Sanbi to the side, before Nibi pounced at them. They slammed the Rasengan into Nibi, and it expanded greatly, so greatly that Nibi was stunned and sent flying across miles and miles of land. The attack exploded, before it took out two mountain ranges that had been unlucky enough to be hit.

"Kurama!" Naruto called out as he pushed his hand in front of Kurama's mouth, and the mouth opened up. A black ball instantly formed, before Naruto supercharged it. It became just as large as the one Hachibi was forming.

"This country will be destroyed in those attacks go off." Kurama warned Naruto, and Naruto nodded his head. He could sense it, he was in Sage Mode after all. The chakra in the attacks would take with it massive amounts of land on this planet. Obito didn't care about this planet, but Naruto did. Naruto and Hachibi shot off their Tailed Beast Balls, and the two of them collided.

Naruto and Kurama moved together, and grabbed Sanbi by the tail, using it's tail they slammed the Sanbi into the bottom of the Tailed Beast Balls and sent them flying up into the sky. They moved like lighting and went above the clouds.

The entire sky was cleared with a huge orange explosion went off. Naruto braced his Kurama avatar for the explosion, and the shockwave cleared out the land on the entire island. Miles and miles of land was flattened by the shockwave of the strongest Tailed Beasts colliding. Nanabi flew behind them, and Yonbi ran in front of them with Ichibi and Gobi.

Kurama blocked Yonbi with two tails, Gobi with one tail, punched Nanabi with a fist, and wrapped three tails around Ichibi, before picking it up and throwing it away from them. Sand tried to wrap around them, while Yonbi opened up his mouth. Kurama moved out of the way of the sand, and green flamed spewed out. Nanabi was hit by mistake, and crashed into the ground

Naruto used one of Kurama's arms and grabbed Ichibi by the tail again, before slamming the tailed beast into the Nibi. Both tailed beasts were lifted up into the air, the force of their contact causing a shockwave that destroyed the earth underneath them. The two tailed beasts were sent flying, before they crashed together and sent dust flying around.

Hachibi was already in front of them, and Naruto blocked a punch, before Kurama used his tails and blocked the tails of the Hachibi. Shockwaves erupted from their massive bodies colliding many times.

"Lets see how YOU like it." Naruto said as he opened Kurama's mouth, and Hachibi started to form a Tailed Beast ball as well.

Kurama was faster, and shooting the attack, it covered both of them in an explosion. The Hachibi took recoil from it's own incomplete attack, while Naruto jumped out of the way of the explosion before it could cause them any real damage. Hachibi was knocked onto his back, while Naruto and Kurama landed standing up. Tensing, they jumped high into the air. They grabbed Nanabi's tail, and dragged him to the ground by force. They landed on top of Sanbi, before swinging around Nanabi and slamming him into Yonbi.

"This will get harder Naruto, finish them quickly." Kurama warned Naruto, they had trained to hold this the Tailed Beast Sage Mode for awhile, but never actually in battle. They also had techniques they couldn't afford to use at the moment.

"Boil Release..." Gobi spoke as attempted to ram into them from behind. Naruto sensed it with Sage Mode, and flipped in the air and landed behind Gobi. He grabbed Gobi by the tail, before he yanked him back towards them. He slammed a fist into Gobi's face, sending the tailed beast flying

Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, and Yonbi started to all form Tailed Beast Balls on one side of him, while on the north side of him the Rokubi who had stayed out of the battle so far, and the recovered Nanabi, formed another Tailed Beast Ball. Hachibi started to form one as well, and his was larger than the others. Only the recently injured Gobi was unable to form one at the moment.

"That looks dangerous." Naruto muttered to himself, Kurama's avatar could take the damage, but it would hurt like hell. Naruto deactivated the Kurama avatar and landed on the ground, just as the Tailed Beasts fired their attacks at him.

With such great speed he distorted the air around him, he ran in front of the Tailed Beast Balls and deflected them all back at their users. Each of the Tailed Beasts were stricken by their own attacks, and knocked back with explosions twice their own size. Naruto reformed the Kurama avatar and grinned to himself. He could trade power for speed at a moments notice. While with the Kurama avatar, he had nearly unmatched physical might, without he his speed was extremely high. Of course, he STILL had great speed with the avatar, and he STILL had great power without the avatar.

"Seal Ichibi first!" Kurama told Naruto, and Naruto could see that the Ichibi was deformed, made out of sand it would take awhile for his body to reform completely.

"Mom!" Naruto shouted out inside of his soul.

"ON IT!"

Golden chains came out of Naruto's stomach, and shot out of Kurama's mouth. They wrapped around Ichibi, before he was sucked towards Naruto and Kurama. His body started to turn into chakra, before he went straight into the seal on Naruto's stomach.

"What!?" Obito shouted out with surprise, standing out of the way of the battle on the Gedo statue. He forced the Tailed Beasts to quickly recover themselves, and they jumped back before Naruto could get to anymore of them in that second.

"Uuuuh." Naruto groaned in pain as he held his stomach, the sealing of a tailed beast that didn't was being force sealed was never pleasant.

"Oh, don't be overdramatic, now... go for the Gobi next. You did the most damage to it." Kurama told Naruto, who nodded his head. Obito formed a handsign, and the Gedo statue opened it's mouth. Naruto formed a Tailed Beast Ball, and shot it towards the Gedo statue. Obito's eyes widened when he saw that.

It was either retrieve the Tailed Beasts, or save the Gedo statue.

Obito grit his teeth and sucked the statue into his Kamui dimension. He landed on the ground and the tailed beast ball slammed into the ocean behind him. A tidal wave washed over the land, but it merely fazed through Obito. Kurama jumped onto the water, standing on top of it, with the other tailed beasts doing the same.

"This won't be... easy for you." Naruto said as he forced himself to keep the raging Ichibi under control for the moment. Naruto gripped his stomach, and he tightened the seal to stop the raging of the second tailed beast inside of him.

"You have pissed me off." Obito told Naruto, who simply smirked.

"I'm good at doing that. Kurama!" Naruto shouted out as he raised his hand up, and two tails formed hands on the end of them. They started to hover over the arm, and they formed a mountain sized Rasenshuriken. Naruto flung the Rasenshuriken, and it soared towards the Tailed Beasts. They ran in different directions, well out of the way, and Naruto crossed his fingers.

Kurama crossed his fingers as well.

Naruto formed a clone at the same time as Kurama, and standing next to them was a perfect replica of Kurama with another Naruto inside of him.

"What!? Tailed Beasts can't use Ninjutsu like that!" Obito shouted out, and Naruto slammed a hand into his stomach.

"Kurama isn't just a Tailed Beast, he is my partner! You control Tailed Beasts, but we Jinchuriki... WE PARTNER WITH THEM!" Naruto shouted out, and Kurama grinned inside of him.

The Tailed Beasts stopped running for a moment, and the Genjutsu over them weakened for a split second. Gobi turned tail, and started to run towards Obito. Obito saw this, and glared at Gobi. The Genjutsu was strengthened, and the tailed beast slammed onto it's side as it was paralyzed for a moment.

Naruto could sense it's pain.

"Partnering with a Tailed Beast, what foolishness. Tailed Beasts are tool to use, you just use your tool better." Obito told Naruto his view on it. Naruto frowned at him, before he and his clone started to run in different directions. They both jumped into the air and formed Tailed Beast Balls, before they shot them at each other. The balls slammed together and exploded, the Kuramas landed on each side of the tailed beasts.

The shockwave sent a few of the Tailed Beasts flying towards Naruto and his clone.

"Dad, Mom!" Naruto called out, and his clone called it out as well. The clone was connected to Naruto by a bond of chakra. Any Tailed Beast sealed inside of it, would go back to Naruto when it popped. The Gobi and Nibi were both sent flying, and chakra chains came out of both Naruto's stomachs. They wrapped around the Tailed Beasts, before they were sucked into Naruto and his clone.

The clone popped, and the Kurama around it vanished now that it was no longer needed.

Naruto grunted when he felt two tailed beasts get sealed inside of him at that moment. Obito gripped his fists, he was in a no win situation at the moment. He could take out the Gedo Statue, but that would just get destroyed when Naruto sent a supercharged attack at it before he could suck anything up.

"Naruto, wait a minute for your body to adjust before doing anything else... switch with me." Kurama said to Naruto, and Naruto nodded. He let Kurama take control over his body while he recovered. Hachibi was the first of the Tailed Beasts to recover, and started to swim towards Kurama.

"Kick some ass." Naruto told Kurama, looking back at the uncaged Kurama with a grin on his face.

"I'm the Kyuubi, the strongest!" Kurama shouted out, and he formed a larger Tailed Beast Ball that was over six times his own size. He swallowed it, before his cheeks puffed up. "Rapid Tailed Beast Balls!" Kurama roared out.

He shot not one, but 20 Tailed Beast Balls and he shot them at random. He shot them all around the area, and peppered the land with Tailed Beast Balls. If there had been mountains, they would have all been destroyed. The other Tailed Beasts were assaulted by the barrage of attacks. Some dodged, and Nanabi flew up into the air to avoid them. Massive amounts of damage occured to the island underneath the water, that was underneath them... and the island fully sank into the ocean.

"I am SICK of your labelling us by out tails!" Yobi screeched out, breaking the Genjutsu for a moment, before Obito placed him back underneath it.

"Kurama, go after Yonbi!" Naruto shouted out, and Kurama got on all fours, before running towards Yobi. The great ape was resisting the Genjutsu for a moment, and that moment was all the partners needed. They just needed to stun Yobi long enough that Obito couldn't fight off the sealing while it was happening.

"Rasengan!" Naruto and Kurama yelled out as a large Rasengan formed, and they slammed it into the Yobi. They jumped over the Sanbi when it burst out of the water, and they kicked the Nanabi before landed back on the water. Golden chains wrapped around Yobi and Sanbi together, before yanking them towards Naruto. They were both quickly pulled into Naruto's body, and he groaned loudly and covered his stomach. He could feel the burning sensation very powerfully now.

"Only The Rokubi, Nanabi, and Hachibi now." Kurama told Naruto, who nodded his head and spat out some blood.

"I think I can handle that..." Naruto admitted, before he slapped his cheeks and became more determined. "I KNOW I can handle it!" Naruto said as he gained his most determination filled grin on.

"This is not good..." Obito muttered to himself as he thought about what was best. Jumping up into the air, he landed on top of the Hachibi's nose and stared towards Naruto.

Kurama appeared in front of Rokubi, before he created a large Tailed Beast Ball, larger than himself by a small amount. He fired it at Rokubi, before shooting the Rokubi underneath the waves with it, right to the bottom of the ocean. The explosion made the water visible, and a larhe shockwave fired out of the water and sent the Rokubi right back towards them. Kurama choke slammed the Rokubi and slammed him into the Nanabi, but the Nanabi quickly recovered and started to fly higher.

"Move." Obito commanded the Rokubi, but it was simply not fast enough to escape from Kurama and Naruto.

Chains wrapped around it's body, before it was pulled into Naruto, and he shouted out in pain as a _true burning_ sensation appeared over his body. Naruto gasped, before he grabbed his gut.

"Think you can handle two more?" Kurama asked Naruto, who nodded his head. He could handle that, he wouldn't be able to move much for about a day or so, but he could handle it. They would need to escape quickly though after that.

"Damn straight... Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto and Kurama shouted out together at the end, and they formed 2 clones besides them. The original formed a Tailed Beast Ball, while the clones jumped towards the other Tailed Beasts. The Nanabi released bright scales that blinded the clones.

Naruto smirked, because this was Tailed Beast Sage Mode.

The clone grabbed onto the Nanabi anyway, with eyes closed, sensing the location of the Tailed Beast. Quickly, chains wrapped around it and sucked it into Naruto's gut. The clone popped, and Naruto spat out more blood. He gagged on his blood as eight of the tailed beasts were sealed inside of him.

"He has reached his limit..." Obito thought as he came up with a plan, and he smirked as the clone grabbed onto the Hachibi.

This would push Naruto over the edge.

The Hachibi was sealed away into Naruto, and the clone popped. Naruto gripped his fist, and his Tailed Beast Sage Mode ended. Naruto fell into the water, and Obito landed on it. His plan was simply to take Naruto while his body was adjusting to the Tailed Beasts, and feed him to the Gedo Statue. That would suffice for reviving the Juubi, and finishing his word to Madara.

Naruto popped out of the water gasping.

"You lose." Obito said as he reached out and touched Naruto's forehead, and Naruto was sucked into the Kamui dimension, Obito smirked, before he laughed a little to himself. "You impressed me Naruto, but in the end, vistory was mine!" Obito shouted out.

"WRONG! Rasengan!"

"What!?" Obito shouted out as he looked behind him, and he saw Naruto jumping out of the water. The attack was inches away from hitting him in the back, right at where his heart would be. Obito activated his Magnekyo Sharingan, and the attack fazed through him in his moment of surprise. Naruto's Rasengan and arm started to fade through him.

Obito spat out blood from his mouth.

 _ **-Kamui Dimension-**_

"Rasengan..." Naruto said as he held a Rasengan, his arm inside of Obito's chest, the part that had been sent to the Kamui dimension. His Rasengan had hit, and ripped right through Obito's heart. Naruto looked back at the Gedo Statue, before he groaned and formed the Tailed Beast Shroud around him.

"Tailed Beast BALL!" Kurama shouted out, and he sent a dense ball of chakra at the Gedo Statue. The statue was destroyed, and Naruto and Kurama popped in a puff of smoke.

 **-Remnant-**

"How...?" Obito asked as he collapsed to his knees, and Naruto pulled out his Sharingan eye before he could use it to try and escape. Naruto crushed the eye in his hand, and Obito coughed out blood.

"When I was underwater, I saw you coming closer... I created a clone and sent it above water. Then I circled around and got you from behind... if it works on Kakashi, I figured it would work on you too." Naruto admitted to using the same trick that he had used in his Genin days. The trick he used in the bell test. He used simple deception, and had a clone play his part while he used a moment of surprise and stealth to sneak up on Obito from behind.

He had surprised a Jonin like Kakashi with it for a second, and a second was all he needed to finish off his opponent.

"You... how did... gack!" Obito shouted as he coughed out a lot of blood, and Naruto looked down at him sadly for a moment.

Enemy or not, the man was dying.

"I'm the most Unpredictable Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja... when I am in a pickle, I return to the basics. I don't need stupidly huge jutsu to beat you... I will never forgive you for what you did... but I won't hate you for it either. You are still a Konoha Ninja, you might have gone rogue... but you saved Kakashi-sensei's life once... is there anything in your heart left of that man?" Naruto asked Obito, who looked at Naruto and frowned at him. Without his Sharingan, he couldn't cheat death. His Rinnegan wouldn't unevolve to the Sharingan again, since he didn't naturally own this eye.

"... Maybe, maybe not... but you did remind me that... it appears that I lost again. I guess... I can do one thing for you..." Obito said as he put his hands in a familiar handsign.

His hair started to turn white.

"What are you... no way. You are using the Rebirth Jutsu... on who?" Naruto asked Obito with wide eyes, and both of them coughed up blood. Naruto from his chakra coils being damaged from having so many tailed beasts sealed into him, and Obito because Naruto had pushed a Rasengan through his heart.

"The... toads... they were never ninja..." Obito admitted to Naruto, and Naruto looked at Obito with softer eyes.

"... What is your real reason for bringing back the toads?" Naruto asked Obito, who simply smirked at him.

"I want to know... will your light beat Sasuke's darkness... he has the snakes... only fitting I gave you your toads back... I wasn't a match for you... but there is an enemy that will be. It will either be your look-a-like or Sasuke... two darkness sources... beat them both... and you truly defeat me..." Obito managed to say, before he collapsed into the ocean and started to sink underneath the waves. He was dead before he even hit the water though, and Naruto reached underneath the waves and grabbed his Rinnegan.

Pulling it out, Naruto crushed it in his grip.

Naruto could see a white creature heading towards him, and he coughed out blood and landed on his back in the water. His eyes started to close, and he allowed sleep to take him.

"DADDY!"

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	107. Chapter 108

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"This is adorable, but I still want to punch him." Yang said as she pointed at Naruto, with all of his daughters sleeping on top of him. Ruko was sleeping at his side, while Wars was hugging his head. Yin was on top of his legs, and Beauty was sleeping curled up on his chest. They had _scene_ the battle from Beacon that Naruto had been in, or rather, they had seen the insane scale of attacks that happened. They had felt the shockwave of those two ball attacks colliding and exploding.

Everyone on this side of the planet had been able to see that attack, and that was the talk of the world, how Naruto might have saved the world again.

"He was away for a month... and think about this... I got nothing. Punch him." Blake said, since she was annoyed with Naruto for leaving them all for a month as well.

"You felt his strength, this training month was good for him. The results are obvious enough as it is. We should follow his example." Weiss admitted to respecting what Naruto did. She was annoyed, very annoyed, that he didn't give them a proper heads up that he was leaving, but she was glad that he didn't leave for nothing. His body had become even more toned, and his chakra had seemingly tripled in raw power.

Even attempting to sense his massive chakra was impossible, because it was only truly able to be sensed when Naruto was flaring it up.

That, and she wasn't a chakra sensor.

"I can hear you... and I feel bad enough without being punched. I now have 8 more voices inside my head." Naruto told them as he opened an eye up. The Tailed Beasts were very grateful that he had saved them from being turned into the Ten Tails again. They knew that the only way to prevent Obito from sucking them into the Gedo Statue was to seal them into him. That, or destroy the statue... but Obito had placed the statue where Naruto couldn't easily get to it.

Sealing them in him was the best way to insure their safety until the day they were released from his body.

Of course, as their Jinchuriki they would have to leave Naruto a pretty good chunk of chakra so that the process of letting them leave his body didn't kill him. Tailed Beasts could exist in multiple places at the same time, so by leaving pieces of their chakra in him he would still be their Jinchuriki... but they would have freedom. Naruto promised that he would free them once Sasuke was dead, and this new threat was taken care of.

Kurama, over their MONTH of training together had developed a friendship, and was fine with staying with Naruto.

"Dad..." Ruko muttered as she opened her eyes and looked at him, her _silver_ eyes. Naruto looked into them, before he smiled at her. He rubbed her head, and he sat up... Wars stayed attached to his head.

"Damnit." Weiss said with a blush when she saw that her daughter was _naked_ again. Her daughter might as well be a nudist, since she prefered to be naked as much as possible. Weiss pulled wars off of Naruto, the girl had used up all of her aura and chakra to bring Naruto back to Beacon. She had tired herself out too much, and would be sleeping for at least another day before her reserves were restored.

"Seriously, how do you two produce a nudist?" Yang asked as she looked between Naruto and Weiss.

"I honestly don't care if people see me naked, and Weiss... Okay, how did _we_ produce a nudist?" Naruto asked Weiss, and he noticed that he could barely feel his lower body underneath his belly button. He was really feeling the burn of being the Nine Tailed Beasts Jinchuriki.

"So... you killed Obito then?" Beauty asked Naruto in a sleepy voice as she looked up, and Naruto nodded his head sadly.

Nobody gave him any looks for it.

"Who is Obito?" Ruby asked Naruto, not that he killed the guy, but the fact that she didn't know who he was messed with her.

"The guy who is the cause of my parents death. He is one of the reasons I lost my world... and I didn't want any of you to go through the same thing. So I did what I had to do... but I don't feel good about it." Naruto admitted sourly. He didn't do it for revenge, he killed Obito because Obito wouldn't stop coming after him. He was somebody that would keep coming after Naruto, because he didn't have a choice in the matter either. Naruto had seen a few flashes of Obito's memories when he struck the death blow.

The seal on Obito's heart meant that death was truly the only way to give Obito a chance to redeem himself... and the Toads were alive again.

Obito wasn't doing that for Naruto's sake though, he was doing that because he wanted to know if good would be better than evil. If the Toad Sage would be able to beat the Snake's Apprentice. Obito wanted to know, from the afterlife, if Sasuke would be able to beat Naruto if Naruto had the toads again helping him, like Sasuke had his snakes and hawks.

Basically, the dude used his last few moments to taunt Naruto.

"Oh... so you killed a man eh?" Yang asked with a smirk on her face, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"That doesn't bother me too much. I was tried to kill people, just like Beo here was born to eat people." Naruto said as he pointed towards Beo laying on the ground, with a now awake Wars scratching her stomach. Beo was waving her tail around, while the naked Wars scratched the belly of the naked Beo.

"Oh, Wars became a nudist when she saw how Beo never wears clothes." Beauty pointed out, and Wars looked at her for a second. She pointed at Beo, and then at Beauty, before she narrowed her eyes.

"Sick her."

Beo jumped towards Beauty, and Beauty jumped out of the window and escaped with Beo chasing after her. Yin snuggled into Naruto's lap, and Ruko moved a little so that she was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"So, mind telling us why there is a murder-happy clone of you running around?" Blake asked, getting right to the point.

"He isn't murder happy, he is lonely..." Ruby corrected Blake, and Naruto thought about what Obito told him about the copy of him. Nobody believed Ruby for a second when she said that, even she was afraid of Yami... but she insisted on defending something about him. Naruto looked at Ruby for a moment, before he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know... something pulled my darkness out... I felt it when I was training. I could sense a lot of stuff." Naruto said, because he had felt that his copy had gone after that girl he had sensed being taken under the school. She was suppose to be still recovering from... whatever had taken root in her.

Now she couldn't be sensed, whoever that girl was, was now dead, but her powers were still active for some reason.

"Something?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow as Beo jumped back into the room with Beauty being dragged by her clothes. Beauty was dizzy in appearance, having been used as a toy by the evolved grimm.

"Something twisted and dark... even darker than Beo... but just like Beo." Naruto said as he placed a hand on Beo's head.

"You plan on taking out your darkness then?" Yang asked Naruto, and Ruby flinched when she thought about Dark Naruto, or Yami as he was called now, being killed by Naruto. She didn't like the thought of Naruto killing part of himself, but she didn't like the fact that Dark Naruto had become so evil either. She was conflicted on what she wanted, she didn't want anyone to die.

"I am hoping it doesn't have to come to that. Frankly, I don't want to kill part of myself." Naruto admitted with a shrug.

'You didn't have to.' Ruko thought to herself. Honestly, after his battle with Obito, her Dad had told her he never really had a challenging fight. The fight with Sasuke was more emotional than it was hard. The fight with "Yami" had been more mentally taxing as well, nothing physical about it that exhausted him.

Defeating Sasuke had been easy, she had seen recorded footage of Sasuke's defeat... but Naruto had sort of shut down after he did it as well.

"Good, I think there is still good in Yami somewhere... Naruto, can you save him?" Ruby asked Naruto with hope in her voice, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head and thought about it.

Could he?

"I promise to give it my all, but I might have to do something else." Naruto told Ruby, who looked down at the thought of that. Everyone looked down, and Yin clapped her hands together to snap everyone out of their depression.

"Okay, enough sad talk... time for something amazing! We are going to all be participating in the Vytal Festival! I think out teams should seperate and get some training done! I want to fight you Dad!" Yin shouted as she pointed at Naruto, who blinked and looked at her in surprise.

"You want to fight me?" Naruto asked his daughter in surprise, and she pounded her fists together.

"Hell yeah I do! I want to fight you before you get any stronger. I can't even lay a finger on you when you get older, I want to see how I do against you before you hit your prime!" Yin declared, she had suffered humiliating defeat after defeat at the hands of her future father. She had his strong chakra flowing through her coils, and her mother's aura. She wanted to fight her dad and see how she could manage, of course, she would have her sisters with her. They would make the fight a bit more even... even more so with Wars and Ruko... Ruko the most.

"So... Weiss was saved from death, so why haven't you vanished?" Naruto changed the subject and looked at Wars, who shrugged.

"Reasons." Wars told him, and everyone sweatdropped at her.

"Seriously, how did the two of you produce her?" Ruby asked as she pointed at a red faced Weiss, her daughter had her father's sass that was for sure. Naruto had a good amount of sass in him that he passed onto his child. Then again, Weiss was pretty sarcastic.

"The tournament is soon, so we are going to head out and train for it. Oh, and Mom, you might want to train _really_ hard. I am coming for you." Beauty told Blake, who nodded her head. Ruby looked at Ruko, and Ruko raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Ruko asked, and Ruby pointed at herself.

"Do you want to fight me?" Ruby questioned the girl, who shook her head. Her silver eyes gained a small glow to them.

"I'm already stronger than you, so there isn't a point to me testing myself. I already mastered your strongest ability, while you don't even know you have it yet... you will figure it out though." Ruko said as she jumped out of the window with her siblings, and Weiss looked at the clothes on the floor.

...

"Damnit Wars, get dressed!" Weiss shouted out as she grabbed the clothes and threw them out the window for Wars to put on.

Naruto touched his stomach and winced after a moment.

He should be better in time for the tournament.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	108. Chapter 109

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Shit... what is her name?' Naruto thought as he looked at Pyrrha, wondering what her name was. For the life of him, he could not remember this girl's name. She had nice red hair, but that was about it to him. The rest of her was so... forgettable for him for some reason. He had never been good with names, but he could remember his friend's names pretty easily. He had no clue why he had some sort of mental block on this girl's name.

"So, what brings you here?" Ren asked Naruto, since he was sitting at a booth with them eating, instead of with Team RWBY like they would expect of him.

"Yeah, you never eat apart from your 'harem' these days. Is it because you are worried we are competition for the tournament and want to scope us out?" Nora suggested as she nudged Naruto. She was eating a bowl of noodles with Naruto, A Simple Wok had a food stand for the tournament. Blake would be working here, but she was training with Ruby, Weiss, and Yang for some last minute prep.

"Harem?" Pyrrha questioned with a slightly disgusted tone.

Oh, she had _no_ problem with Naruto's rather open relationship with Team RWBY, she found them sharing each other to be a wonderful act of love. She just hated the word harem, because it made that act of love seem sort of cheap. Naruto didn't consider the girls a harem, because he loved them all. It was demeaning to both the girls, and to Naruto's love for them, to make them sound like possessions.

'Lucky bastard... harem of pretty girls.' Jaune thought, since Naruto was living every guy's dream now.

"Team RWBY-2 is training for the tournament together and they don't want me to see their skills... and Team RWBY is doing the same thing. I don't see the point... the first round is tomorrow. Why aren't you guys training, Jaune?" Naruto asked as he looked at his fellow blond, who nodded nervously. They had Pyrrha on their team, and they knew that they would not be winning the tournament.

Naruto was going to win.

Not a single one of them could fool themselves into thinking that even with the restrictions that Naruto had on him, that he would lose to anyone. Naruto was too fast, strong, and good at combat with too many powerful skills to lose. The first round he would fight four opponents, and then two, and then it would be one on one fights.

Thier best chance was if they were fighting him round one, when they had the entire team together.

"Same reason you aren't, don't want to exhaust ourselves right before the tournament... and I doubt so little training can make a difference." Jaune admitted, since the tournament was so close the smallest amount of training they could get done would just bite them in the butt. People passed by the stand, and they were giving Naruto looks. Naruto could hear them talking, and he groaned in annoyance.

"At least you guys will have fun... people are going to be either running from me, or aiming at me." Naruto said with a look towards all the other people that would be entering the tournament. Some were watching him, and others were just sort of hanging out the festival grounds.

"Unlucky you... who do you think our first round opponents will be, I want to do some sneaking." Nora stated as she rubbed her hands together. She was excited to fight somebody in the tournament. Ren pulled out his scroll, and the first round's match ups were already on display. He scrolled down to find their team, and he sucked his teeth.

This was going to sting.

"Team NNNN." Ren told Nora, who didn't realize which team that was. Pyrrha and Jaune looked at Naruto, who was eating his noodles without paying much attention. Team NNNN was Naruto, his first initial repeated four times. He could make clones of himself to fit the other Ns on the team.

"Who is that?" Nora asked, unsure who that was suppose to be.

'Well... nobody ever calls him Team NNNN, they just sort of call him Naruto... I don't think anyone has ever called him by his team name before.' Jaune agreed with Nora on that slightly.

"We are fighting Naruto." Pyrrha told Nora, who looked towards Naruto with a dull face. Really? They were being taken out of the tournament in the first round? Just like that, their hopes of getting to the final rounds were dashed. That sucked for them.

"You suck." Nora told Naruto, since him being in the tournament was the reason they were being kicked from it in the first round.

"Hey, you might win... I am not allowed to use Sage Mode, Tailed Beast chakra, more than 4 Shadow Clones, or any techniques that might destroy the stadium... I am pretty much limited to the very basics here." Naruto told her, and she looked at him like she didn't believe him. For Naruto, the basics might as well be just as deadly as the real stuff.

"Who is Team RWBY fighting?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto looked over at Ren curiously, wondering who they were fighting.

"Team KAKI... whoever they are." Ren said with a shrug of his shoulders, he continued to look down the list. "It looks like RWBY-2 is going to be fighting against Team CBLT... I don't know who any of these people are." Ren commented, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Does it matter? Any other interesting teams?" Naruto asked, and Ren nodded.

"Team SSSN is going to be fighting against another 1 person Team... Team SSSS led by Sasuke Uchiha." Ren said, and Naruto sighed in annoyance. He should have figured Sasuke would come for him during a tournament. Sasuke had always been one to make a big impression, and go for flashy. He would always enjoy fighting opponents where he could show off his strength, much like Naruto in a way.

Naruto wasn't surprised Sasuke was in the tournament.

'Kill Itachi, Kill the Elders, Destroy Konoha, and now it seems I am on his Kill List... Sasuke, why couldn't you just be happy with what you had?' Naruto thought to himself sadly. He knew what he had to do, to prevent this world from falling into chaos and destruction, he needed to get rid of Sasuke. Naruto would prefer to save Sasuke from his darkness... but this world coudn't take that kind of punishment.

Sasuke used people like tools, Naruto knew this... if Sasuke felt Naruto wasn't giving it his all in the fight, then he would attack innocent people to force Naruto into fighting with his all.

Naruto had steeled himself for this.

Naruto did not hate Sasuke, but he couldn't let Sasuke have his way anymore. He also had to fufill is promise to Sakura to return Sasuke to her. Only... she was dead, by the hands of either Sasuke or the Akatsuki.

"Maybe this Sasuke will give you a good fight." Nora said as she looked at Naruto's reaction, and Naruto laughed at her a little nervously.

"Maybe." Naruto agreed, just for the sake of her not guessing what he was thinking. Sasuke had always been Naruto's rival, so for their final match to come would be... that would be it. Soon, Naruto would lose his last rival. Naruto looked at the clouds in the sky, not sure what to feel about this. Naruto hated killing, he didn't like killing Obito either. He was willing to kill though.

He was even willing to kill Sasuke, even if he had to die as well to do it.

"Doubt it... your energy could be felt across the world. Unless this guy has some serious BS power you are stomping." Jaune denied what Nora said, and Naruto laughed a little more at that.

'Well... Sasuke always does get his BS powerups... Curse Mark, Sharingan, Magnekyo Sharingan, Eternal Magnekyo Sharingan, and even now he has the Rinnegan.' Naruto thought, and he was already thinking on ways around them all. He had Kurama to make the Sharingan, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and even his own experience with the Rinnegan to make those useless for the most part.

It was just the Curse Mark that annoyed him, because that shit powered Sasuke up and made him stronger even when he wasn't using it. His Curse Mark made it so that his Sharingan made his body stronger than base form.

It was annoying.

'He knows this Sasuke guy.' Pyrrha thought when she looked at Naruto. She could see it, he was saddened by the name. "Hey Naruto, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked as she pat his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Naruto paused as he looked at her.

"Pyrrha, her name is Pyrrha! Why can't you remember that!?" Jaune shouted at Naruto as he pointed to Pyrrha, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry... Peerha" Naruto said to her, and she laughed a little, of course she was also a little pissed. They had been friends for nearly half a year now, and he still couldn't get her name right. It was nice at first, but now it was just annoying for her.

"Pyrrha... P-y-r-r-h-a... My name is Peer-rah... pronounce it like peer and rah." Pyrrha explained to Naruto, and he stared at her blankly at first.

"Ima call you Big Red." Naruto told her, and she sighed and nodded her head. She was fine with that, she guessed. The tournament was so near she needed to focus on ways to beat Naruto. She only had a single trick to work, and that was taking advantage of the fact that this right arm was robotic.

"Naruto..." A voice spoke from behind them, and Naruto didn't have to look behind them to see who it was.

"Sasuke." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke, and the two of them stared at each other. The mood was instantly tense. Naruto stood up and stared at Sasuke, eyes narrowed as he did so. Sasuke's left eye was a Rinnegan. He also still a Curse-Mark again. Naruto clicked his teeth, so Sasuke was going to be using every cheap trick in the book for this fight.

"... You are the one I want to fight the most." Sasuke reminded Naruto, and Naruto smirked for a moment.

"Don't trick yourself, this can only end one way." Naruto told Sasuke, who nodded his head. He had cut all ties he had before now. Konoha, the Akatsuki, Team Taka, Team Seven, Itachi... he had destroyed everything that had been trying him down to his painful past. There was only one thing left tying him down, weakening him.

Naruto, his last and strongest bond.

'I am going to kill you Sasuke/Naruto.' The two thought, and Sasuke turned to leave. Sasuke didn't care about this tournament, he just wanted to have one thing.

The fight he never got when they were kids during the Chunin Exams.

"You better make it to the finals loser." Sasuke told Naruto, controlling himself to not start a fight here. Naruto gripped his fist, before he frowned.

"Sasuke, this won't be the kind of fight you want to have. I will give you one chance, promise to change... come back into the light." Naruto gave Sasuke one last chance. If they fought, Naruto was going to kill Sasuke. So the best thing would be to not fight, that was all there was to it. If Sasuke would agree to change, then he wouldn't have to take another life.

"You feel it too, don't you... deep inside our souls. There are forces that want us to fight and kill each other. I know you have felt it." Sasuke told Naruto, who nodded his head. Sasuke vanished with a Shunshin, leaving nothing behind. Naruto had been able to track the speed, and he frowned.

Team JNPR looked at him, and Naruto vanished in a Shunshin as well.

He needed to vent.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	109. Chapter 110

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Gotta say, I am looking forward to seeing how much you four have grown since Satori." Naruto admitted as he faced four of his friends. He had a small grin on his face, this would be a good fight. He always did enjoy fighting strong people, even more so when nobody had to die. A good old tournament duel, friends competing against friends. The stage was already set, and dozens of thousands of people were watching the match in the stands, while millions across the world were watching.

"Well, I am at least a hundred times stronger than I was." Jaune admitted lamely. Considering the fact his fighting skills sucked some hardcore ass, that was saying he had improved to become a rather moderately skilled fighter.

"Jaune is... Jaune... but I can bench press like five of me. Not to mention the rules on you... come on ref, waiting for the buzzer!" Nora shouted out as she took out her hammer. She wanted to start fighting already, and she wanted to enjoy it just as much as Naruto.

"I am actually fine with this." Pyrrha said with a dull tone.

The match was rigged by Wars apparently, and it was rigged to take them out of the tournament before the final rounds where she accidently killed a person. Wars figured the best way to prevent Pyrrha from committing suicide would be to stop the accident completely by removing her from the tournament.

It was amazing how little lien it took to allow Naruto to fight Pyrrha in the first round, the Invincible Girl against the World's Hero.

A match people would enjoy.

"I am going to hurt tomorrow." Ren deadpanned as he rubbed his nonexistant injuries, he could tell he was going to be getting a few good ones.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You may not use these listed techniques. Sage Mode, Tailed Beast mode, the Big Ball Rasengan and higher versions of the technique, more than 3 Shadow Clones. Thank you for providing us with information about your techniques." Peter's voice, one of the announcers for the fights, spoke over the speaker. Naruto nodded his head, he wanted a good fight as well, so holding back anything that could kill was normal.

Naruto didn't want to accidently kill somebody, he had a single person he planned on killing, and even then he didn't _want_ to kill.

"No problem, oh, and since Big Red is my opponent." Naruto said as he palmed his head, Naruto rolled up his sleeve, before he showed his arm. He undid the bandages and showed the robotic arm underneath that Pyrrha could take control of. Naruto disconnected it, and he tossed it to the side for the remainder of the fight. Naruto wouldn't allow her free access to controlling his body, like he knew she would.

'Way to reveal my weakness... to the entire world. Why not also tell people that the aura around by heel is a little weaker?' Pyrrha thought with some irritation. "Hey!? We talked about this, my name is FUCKING PYRRHA!" Pyrrha shouted when she realized he had once again gotten her name wrong. Something in her snapped at that moment.

She blushed when the crowd went silent.

"... Talk dirtier to me." Naruto said to her, messing with her mind, and she turned more red than her hair.

"Shut up." Pyrrha told him.

The buzzer went off.

Jaune didn't know what hit him, he just knew one second he was standing, and then next second something smashed into his chin and sent him flying through the air. His aura on the screen hit the 40 point, and he slammed into the barrier keeping the audience and fighters seperated. It glowed blue around where he was, just barely becoming visible. His aura then dropped to 13, and he slipped off of the barrier and slammed into the ground. His aura then fell to 0.

"Oh, and we have out first out. By both ring out and aura loss." Oobleck called out over the speaker, and Jaune started to look around with dizzy eyes.

"Ooooh, is it alright for me to be seeing stars... cause I see them." Jaune said, before he hit fainted backwards.

"That was unneeded... you could have slammed him into that mountain." Nora told Naruto as she jumped towards him and swung her hammer. Naruto pulled out a kunai and blocked the hammer, before he kicked her in the gut away from him. She smashed her hammer into the ground, they were surrounded by on one side a heated ground land, and on the other side a mountain area. The hammer prevented her from going flying, and Naruot flipped and raised his hand in front of him.

A clone of him appeared, and they jumped off each other and dodged a volley of ammo shot at him by Ren and Pyrrha.

"Kind of had to, Jaune is... an idiot with a lot of things, but he makes good strategies. Cut off the head is a basic shinobi saying. Jaune _had_ to go first... Pyrrha, despite being strong, _sucks_ at battle planning." Naruto said as he landed on his feet, and his clone jumped towards him and transformed into a fuma shuriken. Naruto grabbed it and used it to block Ren and his weapons, while Pyrrha blushed in embarassment.

"I do not suck at battle planning." Pyrrha corrected Naruto, who ducked underneath her blade and pushed Ren off of him, before he jumped over Nora and landed in front of Pyrrha, before he slammed his shoulder into her gut. She was pushed back, and since she no longer had to keep it as much of a secret, she pushed out her hand and the fuma shuriken left Naruto's hand and stabbed into the ground.

He stuck his leg out, and used chakra to connect his foot to the shuriken, and he swung his leg and surprised Nora by using his foot to throw the shuriken at her.

"Woah!" Nora shouted out as she was hit and knocked by a few feet, and Ren grabbed the shuriken and prepared to throw it.

It poofed and turned back into a Naruto clone, smacking Ren in the forehead with it's forehead... it's metal covered forehead. Ren leaned back, before he was punched in the gut and sent up into the air. Naruto clone grabbed his leg, before slamming him into Nora.

The two went flying and landed in a heap.

They rolled across the ground, and Nora landed sitting on top of Ren, before she looked down and smiled at him.

"... Boop." Nora spoke as she flicked Ren's nose. There was a loud buzzing noise, and Nora pointed when she looked at the screen.

"Owch, and it appeared Nora's aura has fallen under the danger point, and has been disqualified." Peter spoke more sadly, Nora was without a doubt his favorite stupid in the class. Nora shrugged and got off of Ren, before he dusted himself off.

They heard the sounds of clashing, and saw that Pyrrha was putting up a good fight with the original Naruto, her sword clanging against his kunai.

"Your red hair is sexy." Naruto told her, and she turned red, before she was kicked in the stomach. She glared at Naruto as she held her gut, and she flinched when she touched it. Aura stopped the wound, but it didn't stop the pain from the would-be wound.

"Stop flirting with me, it makes me lose my concentration." Pyrrha told him, and Naruto nodded his head.

'Continue flirting with her Naruto, we red heads all have a weakness to good flirting.' Kushina spoke from inside of Naruto, advising him on how to best take care of Pyrrha.

Flirting was NOT his idea.

"Well, Nora isn't the only red head with a tight ass it seems." Naruto said as he appeated behind Pyrrha, and the girl looked behind her in shock. Naruto had moved faster than she could see in a split second, knowingly to her, he had used the Shunshin for fun. The leaves swirling around him were a simple genjutsu (so simple even HE could do it), and his fingers were pointed up.

Right at Pyrrha's butt.

"Pyrrha, he is above to use a dangerous technique!" Ren shouted, since he knew Naruto making a handseal had lead to him showing off pretty cool and dangerous techniques.

Pyrrha tensed her legs and prepared to run away from Naruto, and her leg lashed back to try and kick Naruto.

She was too slow.

"1000 Years of-" Naruto shouted out, and he could hear the sound of Yang laughing her ass off in the audience, since she had seen the technique used before in a memory of his. Naruto's hand shot towards Pyrrha's butt.

"Wha...?" Pyrrha asked for a moment when she felt a good amount of pain... right in her anus as Naruto's finger went and stabbed her right in her butt.

"-Death." Naruto said as he looked at Pyrrha right in the eyes, and then Pyrrha felt a lot MORE pain when Naruto pushed even harder and unleashed his high physical strength right in her anus. She went flying through the air, holding onto her butt as she landed outside of the area they were allowed to fight in.

The buzzer went off, and the entire audience was silent.

"... That happened, and Pyrrha has been disqualified." Oobleck said, not really believing what he had just witnessed.

"What the hell dude, you just poked her in the butt. Why?" Ren asked as he prepared himself mentally for anything, and Naruto grabbed his robot arm off the ground and reattached it to his body. He didn't know what Naruto was going to do.

"Jaune was the most dangerous, because he was the best at strategy. So I took him out fastest, before he could lead you guys. Nora has a lot of physical strength, if she got a hit in, she might have launched me out of the ring, so I took her out second. Big Red might be your best fighter, but she wasn't the biggest threat... she isn't very good with people though, so I took advantage of that and distracted her long enough to surprise her... you have no real 'weakness', but at the same time you aren't a real threat despite your skill." Naruto admitted to what he had talked out with his parents and Kurama. They had helped him figure out who was the most dangerous, and the best ways to take them out. Jaune was simple, he was a great thinker for battle, but not very good at battle.

A threat, but an easy to remove threat.

Nora was super strong, so she was the next target, one lucky hit from her and he could get sent flying, and removed from the tournament. Then there was Pyrrha, who was the most skilled fighter, but also fell for flirting the easiest.

"I see, I am flattered _and_ insulted... this is a strange feeling for sure." Ren said, before he tossed his right handed weapon at Naruto, and he shot a volley of bullets with his left one. Naruto dodged both, and Ren rushed towards him. Pyrrha was the fastest and best fighter on the team, and Nora was the strongest, and Jaune was the 'smartest'.

He was the most flexible.

Naruto blocked a kick with his hand, while Ren grabbed his weapon before it could hit the ground, and started to open fire on Naruto. Naruto created a clone, and it turned into a shield for Naruto to use to cover himself. Naruto slammed the shield into Ren, before it turned back into a Naruto clone and used a palm thrust to his chest. Naruto then grabbed Ren and threw him towards the center of the ring.

He rolled onto his feet, before he looked around and tried to find where Naruto was. His eyes widened and he leaned back when a fuma shuriken passed in front of his face and stabbed into the ground next to him. He started around, and he couldn't find where the shuriken had come from.

He glanced at his aura... another hit and he was as good as out of the tournament.

*Poof*

"Eh?" Ren asked, before he turned his face... and a fist hit him in the cheek just hard enough to put his aura down to 15. Ren landed on his butt, rubbing his cheek, while Naruto grinned at him.

"I transformed into a shuriken, and then had a clone throw me... before the clone popped. Here." Naruto offered Ren a hand to stand back up. The buzzer went off, and Naruto's face lit up on the screen, showing him to be the winner.

"Naruto Uzumaki of Team NNNN from Beacon has won the first round, you know what I call that victory doctor?" Peter asked Oobleck next to him.

"I would call that amazing." Oobleck spoke to Peter, who paused.

"I was going to say the first victory of the tournament, but I like yours too. Yes, and next we have Team SSSN of Haven fighting off against Team SSSS of... also Haven?" Peter said with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

He would go and get some ramen, since he didn't need to see the match to see how this would play out.

He would go hang out with Team RWBY before their match.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	110. Chapter 111

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Sasuke didn't even bother fighting them, he put them in an illusion that knocked them out from mental stress.' Naruto thought as he closed the door to his own room. It would seem that Sasuke didn't consider any opponent other than Naruto to be worthy of anything more than a simple genjutsu. Team Sun had gotten off lucky, they would all fully recover from the mental stress that they had been put under.

Sasuke didn't use a Tsukuyomi, just a basic Hell Viewing Genjutsu to show them their worst possible fear.

They were to be pitied, of course, because they still were humiliated in front of the entire world.

"Hey big guy, surprise seeing you here." Yang told Naruto, and he looked at her with a dull gaze. Naruto didn't know what to make of Yang's being in his room. For one, she had a match in a hour. Naruto did notice that she didn't have her jacket or hip cape on, and her legs were bare. She lacked any shoes or socks, with only a scarf tied around her leg. She was dressed in very little at the moment.

He liked the view, but he wondered why she was granting him the view.

"In my room?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow, while Yang lifted up her hands and showed that she had salt and booze.

"Well, doesn't matter. I managed to get Yin to transform into me, and pretend to be me during the match just in case I don't make it in time. I want to be the first person to give you a celebration for getting to the second round. Shouldn't take too long." Yang told him with a grin. She would not be drinking, and they had at least a hour. If the other matches took longer, then she would have even longer before she had to be there.

Even if she was late, Yin would take care of it for her.

"You are just abusing the fact you have a daughter who would do this for you... but I'm not complaining. I actually wanted to talk with you anyway." Naruto told Yang as he sat in front of her, she was sitting on top of his table with her legs spread, a plate of cut limes between them. "Seducing me?" Naruto asked her with a smirk.

"It isn't seducing, it is celebration for a job well done." Yang told him, and Naruto figured out that she was planning on doing body shots.

"Well, whatever. It is working, if you get me tipsy, I might just have ball slapping sex with you." Naruto told her, and she looked completely (fakingly) innocent as she gazed back at him.

"Now why would I want that?" Yang asked him, feigning ignorance to what she wanted. She felt that having bonded with Naruto for several months, and having held feelings for him for that long, it was time for her to make her move on him. She already knew that they would one day have a daughter together. Of course, she didn't have a daughter until much later, but the future wasn't set in stone.

"Yang, we fucked in the future... we have a daughter who can't shut her mouth. The only reason she wasn't born sooner was because you were letting Ruby go first, right?" Naruto asked Yang with a knowing look. Only a true idiot would see children from the future, and still think a girl didn't have feelings for them.

"Caught me, I planned on letting Ruby go first. What did you want to talk with me about though?" Yang asked him, getting serious for a moment.

"... You already know Sasuke was my best friend, right? Well, I plan on killing him... even if I die doing it." Naruto told Yang with his eyes showing how serious he was. Yang's eyes widened, but she calmed down after a moment. Naruto was telling her everything she would need to know, when she needed to know it. She trusted him, and while she would prefer him not to die... no, she would refuse to let him die.

She would die before he did if she could have her way.

"Why go so far for him?" Yang asked Naruto, know smiled.

"Sasuke was... is my best friend still. My heart refuses to think of him as an enemy. Sasuke will do anything it takes to complete his goals... he wants a death match. He is going to get one. I can't let this world suffer the same fate as mine." Naruto told Yang, and she could see how much it was killing him to say those words.

"But... can't you convince him otherwise?" Yang questioned, with Naruto shaking his head, and holding up his fist.

"I still have a promise to fufill, returning him home... to Sakura. Sakura is waiting for him in the afterlife, and I won't break my promise to her... Team Seven will be reunited one day. Of course, I want to give Sakura her alone time with Sasuke before I go meet them... in the afterlife, Uchiha and Jinchuriki don't matter... I want to let Sasuke enjoy his afterlife. I need something from you though." Naruto told her, and Yang seemed to be on the verge of tears. Naruto's goal was something she could never imagine herself doing. He was breaking his own heart, just so that not only a dead person could have happiness, but the person he was going to kill could have it.

"Anything." Yang told him, sure of herself in her desire.

"Bare my child." Naruto told her, and he knew he was asking a lot of her. He was asking her to get pregnant with his child, under the assumption that he might die in the next few days. To raise the child without him.

"... What?" Yang asked him with wide eyes.

"I noticed that you are ready to get pregnant, it is just before you have your period... yes, I know when your dates are. I have noticed when you girls have your periods over the last few months." Naruto told her before she could ask how he knew that. It wasn't hard for somebody to figure out when a girl was going to have her MONTHLY period. For a regular girl, it was like clockwork. It happened after a set amount of days, unless she was irregular that month. Yang wouldn't have her period for a few days.

"Why me?" Yang asked with her eyes widened.

Naruto was asking for a lot.

"If I die, I want to leave behind a legacy... the future children are from an alternate future. My death won't change their existance... Wars admitted as much. I checked their seals." Naruto told Yang, and he showed her a piece of paper.

"I don't understand these symbols." Yang told Naruto with a dull look.

"They copy the DNA of a person. Then, by preventing something from happening, they "predict" what you will look like in a certain amount of years using the memories etched into the seal. Basically, by saving you in this reality, they will clone and copy what you "would" turn into, with the memories that you "would" have. I don't need to be alive for these seals to work..." Naruto told Yang sadly. It was nice that the girls were going to save their mother's lives, but the biggest part of this was that their future... and the girl's future, were different.

The girls would get their cloned mothers, who had manipulated memories so that they would believe they had never died. The girl's memories would also be changed, so that they would never know that they lacked mothers.

"Naruto..." Yang spoke gently to him with a small smile on her face, and she had a small tear slide down her cheek.

"Yang, this is a big favor... one I might never be able to repay you for. I'm asking a lot, and if you say no I will understand." Naruto told her, and she shook her head.

"This... this isn't a hard choice for me Naruto. I will do it, the fact you trust me with this means so much. Not to mention, if you die... I want a piece of you to remember you by. I love you Naruto." Yang told him, and Naruto smiled at her. She moved off of the table, and sat in his lap, before she hugged him. She didn't kiss, she simply gave him a comforting hug. "I don't want you to die. I'm afraid of you dying, so please... give me your child, and promise me... swear to me that you will be there for it. Be a better dad to this child, than my mother was to me... Make _me_ into a better mom." Yang begged Naruto for his word.

She didn't just want his child to remember him by, she wanted his child because she knew that she could make Naruto promise to come back to her.

"But... Don't you want to travel the world?" Naruto asked, he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't have any regrets about this choice.

"I would love to travel, and make memories, but this... this is something I want even more now. I fell in love with you Naruto. We all did, Blake, Weiss, Ruby... we _all_ want you to return. Not only do you have to return to be a Dad... you need to make them all mothers as well." Yang told Naruto, and Naruto wiped a few tears from his eyes. Yang leaned closer to his ear, before she kissed him. "Also, there is something else I want." Yang whispered, and Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes?" He asked, willing to do what she wanted.

"1000 Years of Death, I don't want to say goodbye to you, until you did that to me like you did it to Pyrrha." Yang whispered to him, the mood getting a bit too heavy for her right now.

"Eh? You want me to shove my fingers in your butt?" Naruto asked her with his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Yang pulled back so that he could see her face, and she nodded her head.

"When I watched you do that to Pyrrrha, I was jealous. I mean, that move is kind of kinky. I would like you to shove something... bigger than a few fingers up by butt though." Yang told Naruto, and right away her caught her meaning.

"... Yang... Thanks for comforting me. Your joke was pretty funny." Naruto told her, and she frowned at her.

"Who said it was a joke?" Yang asked him, her eyes narrowed, with Naruto's eyes widening in surprise.

"Eh?" Naruto questioned loudly, and Yang ripped off Naruto's shirt, exposing his chest to her, and his abs. Yang had a grin on her face, and she licked her lips. She would be licking those abs pretty soon, tasting his skin. She would be the first to get a taste of this, and she would enjoy it. Yang leaned closer to Naruto, before she ripped her own top off, her breasts bounced and since she was leaning forward, they touched his own muscled chest.

Yang felt Naruto's erection pushing up against his pants, and touching against her butt, causing her to grin.

"If you have _any_ spunk left in you by the time I go to my match, then I will have failed as a woman. I am going to drain you _dry_. I'm Yang Xiao fucking Long, I don't do slow, romantic, and boring. Romance is for the cuddling after sex." Yang told him with her grin turning into a full out predatory look. Naruto gulped, but his boner was unable to lie about how hot what Yang said was.

A woman not afraid to take charge, that was sexy.

"I would rather do this slowly though, MMMPH!?" Naruto's words were muffled when Yang pushed his head between her breasts.

"Shut up, if you want romantic, we can have romantic sex AFTER you come back to me _alive._ I don't want to make a super sweet, romantic sex memory be my _only_ experience. I want to remember my first and only sexual experience as wild and exciting... So you _better_ come back to me alive." Yang told him as she growled, in that sseductive way, towards him. This was going to be a time to remember, that much she was sure of.

She was a romantic girl at heart, but she didn't want a sad romance to be the last thing she remembered doing with Naruto alone.

"Yang... I'll come back to you, all of you." Naruto said to her lowly, and she smiled, before she kissed him softly.

"Promise me Naruto, promise me that you will come back. I know what it is like to not have a parent, and you know what it is like to not have parents. You were right, I am ovulating right now... and the chances of me getting pregnant... are very high. Even more so if you fill me to the brim." Yang wanted his word right now. She wanted his word, that if she was going to bare him a child, that he would be there to be a father to the child.

There was a silence for awhile, and Yang looked into Naruto's eyes.

"If I kill Sasuke... I will come back a broken man Yang. This is my best friend, somebody I see as a brother. It would torture me... Living with the knowledge of what I did would be torture. Can you live with a broken man?" Naruto asked her, and she kissed him again, this time even more softly.

"We will fix you, no matter how much you break. We will pick up the pieces, now make me a promise Naruto. You never break those, right? So promise me that after you do this, you _will_ come back to me. You will show me a real romantic time, we will go on a date... We are going to go to a fancy place, and have a nice dinner, before having nice, slow, romantic relations. Promise me." Yang insisted, with Naruto smiling at her.

"I promise Yang." Naruto responded to her, and she kissed him more forcefully than ever before.

"Good, now make some clones, we are going to get _wild_." Yang told Naruto with the look she had earlier back on her face.

Naruto grinned back at her.

This was going to be good.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	111. Chapter 112

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"We missed the match..." Yang said as she laid in Naruto's bed with them, and after the complete fuck-fest they had just had, she couldn't move her legs very well. Her entire lower body below her belly button was numb. She didn't even know that she could be that flexible, until her legs somehow ended up behind her head during "The Fuckening of Yang Xiao Long".

She would do this again, record it, and name the video that.

She would not call what just happened "making love", because the bite marks, hickies, scratches, and the few bruises on their bodies (Naruto's were rapidly healing) showed that they had gone at each other with little more care for safety than animals. She was DAMN sure she was going to be pregnant, because she had actually be overflowed with cum. Her womb was filled, and despite what it showed in dirty books, the stomach did not inflate very much. Maybe it went up a centimeter, but nothing more than that.

The rest had flowed out of her.

"... You didn't need to give me a black eye." Naruto told Yang as he looked at her, one of his eyes swollen shut.

"I'm a violent sex-kitten." Yang sarcastically said, and she tried to be as cute as Ruby when she tapped the side of her head with her knuckles. Cute didn't work very well when your entire body was covered with sweat, injuries, and she looked like she had run several marathons in a row without any stopping.

"You are not a "violent sex-kitten", you are an extremely violent sex-dragon... if anything, I believe Blake to be the sex-kitten." Naruto joked with her. That was something he really needed, that sex had been SO violent, and emotionally calming that he felt like he had no problems in the world.

"You seem happier... I guess what they say is true. Nothing beats good pussy to sooth your troubles. Next time I have a problem with Blake, I'm going to fuck her and you at the same time." Yang stated with a deadly seriousness in her voice. Her eyes showed how serious she was, as if she might as well just invite Blake to round... "What round did we make it too?" Yang asked Naruto.

'... Kurama? I know you were watching, how many rounds was that?' Naruto asked the one person who was always watching everything he did.

"32 rounds, well YOU shot off 32 rounds into her. Your welcome for that, your regeneration factor and your strong life force lets you recharge your sexual battery just as fast as your usual fighting stamina recharges." Kurama noted to Naruto, who grinned to himself.

It only took him _moment_ to recharge his stamina, and his regeneration factor was strong enough to replace a LOT of blood in moments, it would seem that semen was replaced just as fast.

Yang's body was proof of that.

"Was I good... I mean, I know you came, but did you _orgasm_." Yang asked Naruto, and he raised an eyebrow. Orgasm and cumming were actually different things, a man could actually cum without reaching orgasm. Orgasm was just the pleasurable pulsation that the lower body experienced, and it was usually followed by cumming. A man could actually orgasm without cumming, the same with a woman.

"Yes Yang, and shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" Naruto asked as he stood up and his wounds from their sex spree were completely gone now.

"Naruto, you made me cum AND orgasm so much I can't move my lower body, or even feel it. You did your job of pleasing me perfectly... I blacked out for a few minutes when we were fucking... you did _great_. Heck... I loved the Shadow Clone jutsu." Yang told him with a bright and shining grin. She had enjoyed his use of the Shadow Clone jutsu _greatly_ , and the number of clones he could produce really came in handy with how many times some of them would pop.

Heck, even the POPPING of a clone felt _awesome_ to her, since her body would jerk when it happened, only for the gone clone to be replaced by another clone, or the original Naruto.

Only the original was ever in her vagina, but the other clones made sure that nothing else was left out of her.

"I think you are the only pervert perverted enough to enjoy having... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... and 6 counting me... 6 men fucking her." Naruto shivered, Yang was an utter man woman in bed. It was like she wanted to adventure and experiment, and make the most of her first sexual experience.

"Heh, when the guy you are doing can clone himself, you _take advantage of that shit_. That is like having a Male-Harem all to myself, and ALL of that harem is the man I love... all of them are well endowed, and ALL of them are muscular. Too bad their semen pops with them... though-" Yang started to say, before her stomach rumbled.

*Burp*

Smoke came out of Yang's mouth when she burped, she had swallowed a lot of clone cum. She wouldn't be surprised if the majority of her stomach was filled with smoke still. She had given blowjobs to like... 40 clones in total she was pretty sure. They popped after coming once, so they had to be replaced often.

"... Don't fart, I think I might die from laughter if you do that." Naruto told her as he imagined it, and Yang shook her head.

The smoke from _those_ clones was able to escape from her butt when they popped, since it wasn't in a closed off place when they popped.

"... Looks like "Team RWBY is victorious... Yin made a convincing you." Naruto comfirmed for Yang, seeing as Yin had used the Transformation Technique to take the place of her mother for their round. Naruto was glad that Team RWBY would make it passed the first round, it made him glad to know that they were going to be making it to possibly the third round-

Team NNNN vs Team RWBY

Until Naruto saw who their next opponent tomorrow would be. Naruto winced and looked towards Yang, who burped again, with more smoke coming out of her mouth.

"Good to *Burp* know... so... since you feel what your clones feel... you felt when I accidently-" Yang started to say, before Naruto nodded.

"Yes, I felt when you sneezed and bit on the clones dick... I hated that, I really did." Naruto told Yang. She hadn't bitten it _off_ , but she had bitten deep enough to pop the clone.

"I'm not going to say sorry. Surprise deep throat is not something I take to kindly." Yang told him, and Naruto nodded.

Stupid clone.

"Need a hand getting dressed?" Naruto asked as he picked up her clothing from the various places across the room.

"... I don't want to get up. I want to be naked, sweaty, and covered in cum." Yang told Naruto with a grin on her face. She thought her current state was a sign of a woman well fucked, and she wanted to enjoy this blissful state for as long as possible. She _had_ to enjoy this feeling for as long as possible, because if she didn't she was afraid she might not be able to _truly_ enjoy this.

The aches, the pains, the bruises, the cuts, the pleasure/pain. All of it was a precious memory of this moment.

"I hope you are joking, because that makes you sound slutty." Naruto told her with a smirk.

"I'm not _a_ slut... if anything, I am _your_ slut. I'm a total slut for you." Yang flirted openly with him. They just had sex, they could get a little flirty. If anything, it would be weird for them to be depressed and not flirty after the emotion filled, raw, primal emotion releasing sex they had just had.

She saw a small clump of her hair on the bed, having been ripped off during their sex.

She wasn't even mad at it, she was so satisfied that nothing could make her angry right now, at least to her knowledge.

"So, who are we fighting next?" Yang asked after a moment, before she turned on her side and picked up her Scroll (Yin's Scroll) and opened it up.

She paused and stared at Naruto, who whistled innocently.

"... Not my fault, I swear it is Wars doing something to mess with the fights." Naruto told her, and Yang believed him. Wars had Naruto's prankster nature, mixed in with Weiss' (don't give a fuck what you like) attitude. That little girl had the worst possible combination of traits from her parents. When she wanted to do something, she did it, and fuck anyone who tried to stop her.

"I don't doubt that, I really don't... Naruto, serious talk for a second here. I need to ask a favor from you." Yang told him, and he sat down on the bed with her.

"Sure, what do you need?" Naruto asked her, and she grinned at him, propping herself up on a pillow.

"Come over here... and cuddle with me." Yang requested from him, while Naruto nodded his head and got back into the bed. Yang placed a hand on his chest, and she snuggled up next to him, pulling the covers over them.

Today, she couldn't feel her body because of pleasure.

Tomorrow, she was not going to _want_ to feel her body because of pain.

She was goingf to enjoy this while it lasted.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Fucking FINALLY I was able to get all caught up on this story!  
** **Enjoy.**


End file.
